


The Ideal, and our dream

by Yuukazesa



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 239,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukazesa/pseuds/Yuukazesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that time, he was young, innocent. He was living in a small and a closed world. He had a big dream, an ideal dream that he was able to achieve and could have turn it into a reality. However, he did not know the outside world… When he did, then he realized, his dream wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be… Where are you right now? She wonders that every day they were apart.<br/>Ferris wheel Shipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!
> 
> A/N：Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing Pokemon fanfict! I took an interest in the character N. This is a rewrite and after story of the Romance and adventure with the meeting of N, Touko, Touya, Bianca and Cheren, when their dream clash together.
> 
> A/N: If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Reviews are welcome!

  

* * *

 

**Prologue:**

At that time, he was young, innocent. He was living in a close world. He had a big dream, an ideal dream that he knew he can achieve and could have turn it into a reality. However, he did not know the outside world…  
When he did, then he realized, his dream wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be…

Where are you right now?

* * *

In the quietest night in the pinwheel forest, Pokémon are sleeping. Even on the east side of the forest, the Skyarrow Bridge is also quiet.  
There are such low density between the trees in the forest, it always looks very dark at nigh. The light stands in the forest tries really hard to brighten the forest up. Even during the day time, and the sunlight can barely get through these trees. On this quiet night, wind passes the forest, trees and the grass are moving, it sounds like a lullaby, smooth suing for the Pokémon who are asleep in this peaceful night.

Two shadows of human approaches, with a tiny baby in one of their hands carefully walking through in the forest at this hour.

"Are you sure about this?" One of the shadow says. The shadow appears to be wearing some kind of long uniform, with hat and mask, but it's too dark to see the details. The voice is a female.  
"Yes, it's our order. We must leave him here." The other shadow replies, the voice seems to be a male.  
"But he's merely a child." The female shadow says, looks at the small child she's holding, wrap in bed sheets, who's asleep and isn't aware what's going on. The female shadow's hands are shaking, "What if the Pokémon in this forest attacks him? How would he survive? He can't fight back!"  
"There's nothing we can do. It is our order to put him in this forest." The male says, however his tone and expression seems guilty, he knows, what they are doing isn't the right thing.

As they approach to a broken tree branch, there's a large hole where you can pass through it to go to lower level of the forest. Kind of like a latter except it's an empty, and smooth pathway in the center of this branch. This forest is full of these branches to connect lower or upper level the forest like a latter.  
"Let's leave him here." The female shadow says, "At least it's not too deep down the forest so maybe someone might see him and save him. Maybe a trainer who passes by in their journey in this Unova region." She looks at the boy who's asleep peacefully.  
"Wouldn't that kind of go against the 'Purpose' of the order?" The male shadow looks at the female shadow, asks.  
"We'll have to let the fate decide then… I wishes this boy best of luck… " the Female shadow gently kisses the boy's forehead and puts him inside the branch. She puts a few blue colour berries beside him, "At least when he wakes up, he can eat these Oran Berries."

After leaving the Oran berries where normally they give those to Pokémon to eat in order to regain energy in battle, the lady shadow starts to run, the male shadow follows her and tries to catch up with her.  
As she's running, her tears flies with the wind, it's like broken string of jewels falling down.  
"Are you ok?" The male shadow catches up to the female shadow's running speed, asks.  
The female shadow wipes her tears and with smile on her face:" I look forward to the day to see you again, my lord."

* * *

"Zoruu?" A small black fox Pokémon, with red ascent on the head and feet, with a bushy tail sniff on this child who's a sleep in the branch inside of the pinwheel forest. This Pokémon is name Zorua. As it spots couple Oran berries around the boy, it happily jump up, and take a bite on one of the berries. The smell of Oran Berries leads this little guy here, it's a full on breakfast!  
"ZORUAAA!" Zorua put a big smiles with really satisfy expression on its face after eating the delicious berry.

Zorua's triangular ears stands up, he looks back to the boy. The boy seems to breath really fast, his face is really red. Zorua walks close to the boy, it slowly reach out its tiny feet, and lightly pokes on the boy's cheek. The boy doesn't seem to make any reactions, still breathing really fast with his mouth open. Zorua backs off abit, with the ear stand up, just like a little cat seeing something new and curios in front of them. It slowly walk closers to the boy, leans his head with smooth black fur against the boy's forehead, he's burning up! Zorua panics, and back off a few more steps, and looks around.

"ZORUUUA!" It roars with the loudest voice as it can, "ZORUUU!"

Slowly, upon hearing the S.O.S help from Zorua, numbers of Pokémon poke out their head out of grass, beside the trees. Deerling, a deer Pokémon that changes looks depends on season, it looks green, looks like its spring time…, Pidove, a grey dove Pokémon, timburr, Tympole, Throh and Sawk who have the most power and strength all show up that same time. Audino, a pink Pokémon who has floppy ears that can heart beats well, and they are able to detect the health conditions of a Pokémon, it is expert at nursery take off the bed sheet on the boy, and tries to clean the sweat off the boy.

This small child, he has pale skin, short green tea hair, really smooth and thick hair. His entire the body is burning up and he has really fast breathing. It seems it catches a cold for leaving in the forest overnight in the wind. The wind might be mild for adults to sleep, but this child who looks like in the age between two or three, he doesn't have the immune system for it.

"Audiii! Audinoo!" Audino asks kindly from Timburr. Timburr and Sawk nods and takes the berries beside the boy and starts to grind it into juices.  
Pidove and Deerling went into the forest and look for any berries that can heal the boy's fever.

Under a few feed by the Pokémon, and Audino's caring, the boy's fever has finally calm down and the boy finally sleeps in peace once again. It's almost the afternoon, the sun has already move to the west side of the forest. Pokémon's who took part of this are all so tired, especially Audino. They all lie down on the ground and rest up.

Slowly, the boy wakes up in the bed sheet that Audino fixes, he gets up, rolls his eyes with his tiny hands. He looks to the front with his half open eyes:"Poke…mon?" He saw all these tired pokemon lying down in front of him, some of the Deerlings are cuddling with the Petilil sleep together, same with Sewaddle and a lot of Pokémon are sleeping right next to each other. It's like a warm family.  
The boy realizes he's not in his usual bed, he quickly looks around him and up. He's in a forest alright… where's everyone? Zorua hears the sound of the boy gets up on the grass, it wakes up, and looks up to the boy who's in front of him. The boy has a panic look on his face, with his mouth open, as he's looking around and he starts to run. Upon hearing the sound of the boy running on the grass, it also wakes up the Pokémon who were sleeping beside him.

"Audino?" Audino stands up and about to chase after the boy.  
"Zorua ZO!" Zorua runs after the boy, letting Audino and other Pokémon know to leave the boy to him, it will bring him back.

The boy runs and as his tears comes out of his shiny grey blue eyes, his tears are dropping onto the grass. The Pokémon who he passes by witness him running in despair. The boy is running and breathing really fast. As he gets tired, he realize, he's lost in deep in the forest.

It's getting darker, although the tree in the forest has such low density between each other, when it gets dark, the forest is technically dark, and it's difficult to see where you are going. Especially for a little boy like this, they are usually afraid of dark with no guardians around.  
The boy opens his eyes wide, tears continues to fall down, hand and feets are shaking, he opens his mouth wide, and his fearing voice is trembling. He screams and cries.

"Vullabyy!"  
"Mandibuzz!"  
A couple dark pink bird shows up with behinds the trees with intimidating look. The one that calls out Vullaby has an egg on it, it looks like it's a family of birds.  
"Gasp!" The boy frightens even more, he steps backwards slowly. His hands and feet are shaking even more, he has nowhere to run, he doesn't know where he is… A young child like him, does not know what other ways he can defend himself.

"DARMAN!" A low voice appears, where the voice come from seems to lighten up the forest with its light. It's a fire Pokémon, it must be. A huge red fire Pokémon that looks like a squat ape has flame colour eye brows. Is that Pokémon name Darmanitan here to save him? The boy doesn't know, but why would a Pokémon who lives on a dessert showing up in this forest?

"DARMANN!" Darmanitan roars, it taunts on the dark birds and the birds starts to roar out, and sounded like they are having an argument fighting who gets the boy.

It is the chance to run, as the boy watches the Pokémon and ready to turn and run, he trips over the moss rock on the ground and he falls down, makes a loud sound on the grass and himself.  
The Pokémon hears the sound, they look over to where the boy is. Damn it! The boy lies on the ground, with the face of despair. Someone please help… He calls out in his heart, he's really scared and helpless in this situation. Where is he, what happened, why is he here in this forest alone with no guardian? All these questions are popping in the boy's mind. He turns his head towards where the Pokémon's are, as he hear they are approaching, his tears drops even more. As the Pokémon coming closer, he closes his eyes.

"KYUUREMMM!" What a magnificent roar, it was so loud that it blows heavy wind on the forest, it is like a tornado. The boy opens his eyes, a large ice dragon stands in front of him protect him from the other Pokémon. Compare to other Pokémon, this Pokémon feels so much different, it isn't the ice that the boy can feel off the dragon Pokémon, and the boy feels it. The power of this dragon, a power that people are desire to rule the world. All the Pokémon on the field, includes the boy are stunned by the power of this Pokémon.

Darmanitan, Vullaby and Mandibuzz runs away like a scared puppy immediately upon seeing the dragon Pokémon.  
The boy shows relieve on his face, his tears are already dry out on his face, and he smiles. As he slowly approaches that dragon Pokémon. The Pokémon turns his head, it has sharp teeth and really intimidating face. The boy stops approaching the Dragon Pokémon, his expression changes back to his fear. Is the Pokémon going to eat him?

"Audino!" Another Pokémon's voice is coming close, the boy is afraid to look. Audino stops, and looks at the Dragon Pokémon.  
The dragon Pokémon looks over to Audino, the boy looks behind him where Audino is, and he immediately looks at the Dragon Pokémon again: "NO! PLEASEE!" The boy screams.  
Suddenly the Dragon Pokémon close its eyes and disappear in the wind. The wind blows up and blow sand into the boy's eyes, the boy closes his eyes. When he opens up his eyes again, it's this cute Zorua shaking its head of something, and smiles.  
"Huh?" The boy is confused.  
"Zoruaa!" Zorua puts its head up and shows his cockiness with the smirk on its face.  
"Audino!" Audino puts both of her hands on her waist.  
"Could it be…" The boy slowly understands, he walks towards Zorua, and bends down to Zorua's level on the grass, "Was that you who turned into that huge dragon?"  
"ZORUAA!" Zorua nods with a smile.  
"Gasp!" The boy shows a face of relief, and smiles, "Thank you… Zorua… That's your name right? Thank you!" The boy tightly hugs Zorua, "Thank you for saving me!"  
"Zoruaa!" Zorua happily being hug by the boy.  
Audino walks behind the boy and hug him behind, the boy can understand it, Audino is telling him:  
"Don't worry, you are not alone, you have us! We'll help each other and be with each other."

Maybe slowly, the boy can understand the Pokémon better, more than any human in this world, the boy thought. Maybe he belongs to be with the Pokémon, is that the reason why he was abandon in the forest? That questions pops in the boy's head every day.

* * *

Few years has passed…

"Ah, green tea sure is good. Touya's mom always makes great teas!" A girl wearing with green round hat with white stripe on the hat, wearing a skirt, holds a cup of green tea on her hands. As a group of families are sitting together in the Pinwheel forest, having a picnic. Pinwheel forest has slowly becoming a popular area for any kind of camping and picnic for families and travelers.  
"Thanks Bianca. It is very nice to see our children to have such great energy in them!" Touya's mom smiles and says.  
"What's taking Cheren and Touko so long? I hope they are not lost…" Cheren's mom speaks.  
"Don't worry, he's our son, with his critical calculation in his head, I'm sure he will find his way back with Touko." Cheren's dad says, as he drinks a sip of the green tea.

"I'll go look for them!" A boy with short brown hair, with an ahoge on his head. He has such nice smooth hair that forms two perfect curve arc on both side of his hair. He stands up, and wear his shoes.  
"Sure Touya." Touko's mom says, "Please be careful, and here's the map of the forest," Touko's mom gives the boy the map, "don't get lost! Bring your sister and Cheren back."  
"You got it!" Touya grabs on to the map and ready to go.  
"I'll… I'LL COMM…COME… WITH YOU… TOO!" Bianca stands up, her face is red, and speaks in a really nervous tone. Her legs are shaking, and her hands and faces are sweating.  
"Sure, tag along!" Touya smiles, and turns his back on her and starts running, "But you gatta catch up to me first!" Touya says as he runs.  
"Www…aiittt upp!" Bianca changes to her shoes with his legs are shaking, and as she runs towards Touya's direction he trips on a moss rock and fell down.  
"Oh no Bianca, are you ok?" Touko and Touya's mom asks, "Touya, why don't you just wait for her?"  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Touya stops running and runs back to where Bianca is, bend down and pulls out his right hand, "Can you get up?" Touya smiles.  
Bianca's heart races up beat fast, she looks down and slowly reaches Touya's right hand with her shaky right hand, Touya pulls her up.  
"Are you ok?" Touya asks, "Common, let's go find Touko!"  
Touya doesn't seem to notice Bianca's feeling, as he holds her hand and starts running with Bianca's flame red face down.

"Touko! Where are you? Toukoo?" Touya puts both of his heads up in front of his face and calls out. "Touko, please come out! We can't play hide and seek right now, our parents, Cheren and Bianca's parents are waiting for us! Touko!" Touya calls out, he seems like the type of boy who gets drag around by his sister.  
"Cheren!" Bianca screams out, compare to Touya, she can call out so much louder, "Where are youuu?"  
"Bianca? Touya?" A boy with black hair comes out in the land of trees with glasses, and he wears a tie and suspenders, feels like some sort of smart kid or genius.  
"Cheren!" Bianca calls out, and Touya with the smile on their face, they run towards Cheren who's already got dirty while looking for his way out in the trees.  
"Where is Touko?" Touya asks immediately.  
"We lost each other… She starts chasing after Cottenee and we got lost from each other from there. You know she's a fast runner." Cheren sighs as he pushes glasses.

"Ahh man I got lost! And I lost Cheren too!" A girl with dark brown hair, with a pony tail up, she likes wearing jean shorts and kind of tom boyish look, with shiny blue eyes.  
"Hahahahaha~" Someone's voice is laughing! The girl looks towards that direction, she sees the boy with long green tea hair colour is running with numbers of Cottenee. From his face, he looks really happy, It is like this forest is the happiest place for him. It is not just him, the Pokémon are also happy. Suddenly one of the Cottenee turns into a black fox Pokémon with red ascent on it/Zorua, and jumps on the boy and starts to lick the boy who's enjoying the fun. The girl is really surprise by the Pokémon's transformation, she walks towards the Pokémon with her eyes wide open.

"Hey there!" The girl walks close towards the boy, shows the brightest smile on her face. To the boy, he hasn't seem such bright smile except through the Pokémon in this forest. However, years of indirect contact with human, the boy has back off a few steps, shows a face of fear. He holds on to Zorua tight, Zorua just stares at the girl with intimate look, other Cottenees ,they also back off, and squeeze closer to the boy. As if the girl is a huge monster and about to attack them with her shadow on top of them.  
She notices they are really shy about this, she puts both of her hands up on her waist, "Hmn…"  
"Hi!" She tries again, "My name is Touko! I kind of lost my way while chasing a Cottenee, can you direct me which way is the picnic area?"  
"Uh…" The boy stares at Touko with a bit of an easier look, as he wants to speak with his mouth slightly open, but he closes his mouth again. Maybe she does need help, the boy wonder. But he doesn't have the courage to speak to this stranger who is a human.

One of the Cottenee closes its eyes, as if it's scared of Touko.  
"Hey!" Touko grabs on to that Cottenee, Cottenee immediately struggles, and trying to flee out of Touko's arms with its tiny leaf arms, "You are that Cottenee I was chasing after wasn't it? Can you lead my way back? I'm really hungry you know!"  
"Cottenee! COTTENEEE!"  
The boy looks at how much Cottenee is struggling, he takes a deep breath, he let go of Zorua , close his eyes and pulls out his arms and yells out: "STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" He pushes Touko away, his long green tea hair flies up through his moving motion as he pushes. Touko falls on the ground on side way as she also let go Cottenee. Cottenee flies and escapes away and hide behind the boy.  
The boy remaiin his position and opens his eyes, and shock of what he has done. He has the same face of fear once again.  
Touko is on the grass, the injure on her left leg when falling down gives her difficulties to get up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I WASN'T PLANNING ON HURTING COTTENEE YOU KNOW!" Touko yells, with really angry tone, with single drop of tears on staying on her eyes.

The boy backs off, and runs away into the deep woods, along with the Pokémon that's with him.

Touko struggles, and manages to sit up with her legs bend up. She stares at the injury on the leg, the grass are surprisingly sharp, but at least it's not bleeding.  
"Ugh… it hurts!" Touko expresses.

"Touko!"  
"Touko!"  
It's Touya and Cheren's voice! Touko looks to her right, Touya, Cheren and Bianca are running towards her.  
"Are you ok Touko?" Bianca rushes over to Touko and hugs her tight.  
"Did you injure your leg?" Touya worries, as he sits down, "Can you get up? What happened?" As usual, Touya is being a really caring brother, a really worry-some type.  
"I'm fine Touya. Just some strange kid pushes me because he thinks I'm hurting his 'Friend'… tsh!" Touko says with unpleasant tone, with her eyes looks up the other way.  
"His friend?" Cheren asks.

"I said I'm fine Touya!" Touko says as Touya carries her up on his back.  
"You are my most important twin sister! It's my job to take care of you!"  
Touko blushes:"UGHH!" She knows nothing she says will convince Touya to put her down. She puts her head comfortably on Touya's back. Touya's back has always been so wide and warm. Touko smiles.

Bianca and Cheren are walking behind them, she looks at these two siblings, she puts an admire look towards them, and she looks down.  
"It's nice to have a brother or a sister, don't you think Cheren?"  
"I guess… They will just become my competition." Cheren says in a serious tone.

The 4 of them has been growing up together, Cheren always speaks in a serious tone, Touya is always the worry type and clumsy type of brother, Touko will always be the tom boy and independent, and Bianca is always the clumsy and hurried one.  
To Bianca, Touya always has a special place in her heart.

"Oh man Cheren, just give yourself a break, will ya?" Bianca laughs.  
"You know, Touya and Touko are not actually related, right?" Cheren says as he stares forward the siblings.  
"I know…"Bianca nods, "We all know that."

"Nee… Touya…" Touko asks in a quiet tone, "Why are the wild Pokémon so afraid of human?"  
Touya turns to Touko who's calmly staying on his back, "Not all of them. Maybe certain ones. Maybe some trainer mistreat them, they need communications. "  
"What if…" Touko asks, looking up to the sky, filled with trees in the pinwheel forest, "we can create a world where Pokémon and Human can get along together?"  
"I'm sure we can. Just wait until we pass 10 years old," Touya says with smile on his face, "We can officially become a Pokémon Trainer, you and I can travel Unova together!"  
"I can't wait!" Touko says in an exciting voice, with both of her hands up.  
"AHH! Touko, don't move so much, I'm losing balance!" Touya struggling not to fall. A small kid like Touya who's the same height as Touko, it is difficult to maintain balance.

"Going journey together?" Bianca run and catches up to Touya and Touko from overhearing their convocation, "Let's do itt!"  
"But Bianca you are 2 years younger than us…" Cheren catches up, pushes his black glasses.  
"What? So we'll have to wait for 2 more years then…" Touko says in a disappointed tone.  
Touya sighs and smiles and looks up to Touko: "Why not? It'll be fun right? All of us start our journey together, and we won't leave Bianca and Cheren behind. " Touya says.  
Bianca blushes as she looks at Touya's smile towards her.  
Touko thinks, and she nods: "YUPPP!"

* * *

So Scared… Human are so scared… The boy hides under the tree, hugging Zorua tightly.  
"But…" The boy remembers the bright smile on Touko, it was so bright, as she doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I'm sorry Roggenrola, you have fail me multiple times in battle. You haven't been able to beat the gym leader…"  
"Roggen… la…?"

The boy hears the voice, and peeks out of the tree with Zorua. A trainer just leaves his tiny rock Pokémon, and walks away without much of hesitation.  
"ROGGENNROLAAA!" Roggenrola cries.

The boy did not have any hesitation, he runs towards the Pokémon, and hugs it tight. The boy looks closely, there are so much battle scratches, and injure. The trainer did not bother bring this Pokémon to Pokémon Center or any type of healing before he releases it… The boy cries.  
He can't forgive the horrible things human do to Pokémon. This isn't the first time the boy sees the trainer releases the Pokémon in this forest.

Pokemon are bound to be in the wild…

* * *

"Hello my son." A man black cape, with Grey- green long hair, with three stroke of hair on his top, and two side. He has Red eye colour and a scout glasses on his right eye. He bought his men in silver uniform alongside with him. Some are holding flags that have black and white on one side, and a blue font size of P and Z.

The boy hesitates, and sits on the grass. He climbs backwards tries to run away. Zorua jumps in front of him, along with other Pokémon who are trying to protect the boy.  
"Who are you?!" The boy asks, his voice is shaking.

"Like I said, you are my son, and I am your father, my name is Ghetsis. I'm here to pick you up, and take you back to our team plasma. Once you are older, you shall be the king. "  
"King? Team Plasma?" The boy doesn't understand. If this man is his father, why was he abandon in this Pinwheel Forest when he was young?  
"We Team Plasma is here to create the border line between Human and Pokémon. Isn't that your dream? N?"  
"My dream… N? Is that…"  
"Natural Harmonia Gropius, in short form, N. That is your name, my son."

Being in Team Plasma, he can reach the dream, he can stop the Pokémon suffer from being with Human… He can be the King, and change the world.

Ghetsis stares at N with the straight eye, and a smirk on his face. Waiting on his respond patiently.

N puts his head down, Zorua turns and look at him. He shows no expression.  
"Zoru…"  
"A young child like you will need more proper care than living in a forest, am I correct? At least you learn survival in the past years alone with these precious Pokémon. Of course you can always visit the Pokémon or we can bring them over to you. You may take whoever you like, but remember, you want those Pokémon to live in the wild."

Without any answers, Ghetsis snaps his finger, two of his men grabs on to N and take him onboard with him. N did not fight back, he just remain with his head down. Zorua came with him.  
"Stay, Zorua." N finally speaks, and he looks back to Zorua who's on the grass. N's eyes changed, they are no longer shiny, optimistic and happy, and instead they seem emotionless.

Zorua stops and steps back, it looks at the N, who turns his head back towards his father, its ears are down. N has changed…


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story, and their encounter for the first time.  
> He is... a strange and mysterious man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading and your reviews! Here's Chapter 1 for ya as promised!
> 
> A/N:This is a rewrite and after story of the Romance and adventure with the meeting of N, Touko, Touya, Bianca and Cheren, when their dream clash together. The dialogue are re-words from the Game, but main premise is still the same.
> 
> A/N: If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Reviews are welcome!

Black and white 1: The Encounter

Pokémon, the mysterious creatures. Numbers unknown, they inhabit in various regions throughout the world.  
Some people tame, and train their Pokémon, have numerous battle, and win numbers of GYM badges, and hoping to become the Pokémon champion. If they are more ambitious, they want to become the world's Pokémon Master.  
However… was Pokémon meant to be battle or a pet that do anything that human desire?  
Are Pokémon "Perfect" the way they are?

It's been three years since "That Day"…

Touko stares into the horizons of the Ocean as she sits on the beach on one of the Decolore Island. Ocean wind blows at her long pony tail with her pink Pokeball cap on her hair, and there's a pink poke ball symbol on it. She's wearing denim shorts with white pocket sticks out like angel wings, with a black vest and a white tantop, and a long black running shoes.  
She's holding her special Pokeball tight.  
Everything happened on "That Day", she hasn't forgotten. Every minute, every moment in Touko's journey, she's been non-stop thinking about him…

N… Have you reach your ideal and dream?

Three Years ago…

"Tepig, use tackle!" Touko points with her finger, under her is a tiny cute orange pig Pokémon, breaths out of fire through its nose. It starts running and direct hits its opponent Oshawott, who's owned by Touya.  
Touya who's grew tiny bit taller than Touko, wearing a red and white hat with black pokeball symbol on it, with brown hair to its neck area. He's wearing a black bag along with blue sweather. With black pants and red shoes.  
Touya pushes his hat down, and calls out:"Oshawott, use Watergun!"  
"Oshuuuu…WOTTT!" Oshawott pushes a small tube of water gun out in its mouth.  
"Dodge! Tepig! And use Ember!"  
"You know Fire attacks have small effective on the water Pokemon right?" Touya says in a really confident tone.  
"We'll see about that!" Touko replies in a even more confident tone.  
As Tepig uses Ember on Oshawott, then suddenly it tackles Oshawott even has the time noticing Tegpig's next move.  
"OSHUWOTTT!" Oshuwott got critical hit and fainted on the ground.  
Tegpig jumps back to where Touko is, fainting really fast, with a few battle wounds.

"YAYY Tepig!" Touko opens her arm, and Tepig happily jumps onto her arms, "Great job! Yayy! We won again!" They both laugh happily, celebrating their victory.

"Oshawott!" Touya runs towards Oshawotts, and holds it on to his arms, "You did a great job. Thank you."  
"Osha…" Oshawott speaks weakly, with its eyes half takes out Oshawott's Pokeball and put it back with red lazor light, and Oshawott goes back to the Pokeball.  
"I'll take you to Pokémon Center to heal once we reach the next town!"

"Hey look!" Touya turns around, "I see hills, I think there's Accumula Town!" Touya points to the north.  
"GASP! YES! We are finally there!" Touko and Tegpig shows the happiest smile, and Touko starts to run towards that direction.  
"Wait, Touko, Wait upp!" Touya tries to catch up. Touko is always like this, gets excited and run ahead without waiting for anyone else.  
"I'm tired! I can't wait to get to the Pokémon Center to heal Tegpig and rest up!" Touko Turns her head to the back, yells out loud as she runs ahead.  
"My oshawott fainted, my Oshawott needs it more!" Touya says with annoyance trying catching up with her.  
"Well then HURRY UPP!" Touko says with big smile holding Tepig without consider waiting up for Touya.  
Touya signs and smile and tries his best to catch up to her.  
He has longer legs than Touko, yet Touko always runs faster than him.

After a few minutes waiting, a nurse with pink hair, and forms two perfect circular hair on both side, with a nurse hat, she's really young and pretty. "Your Pokémon are good and healthy, please come again." The nurse shows the kindest smile.  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Touko and Touya thanked Nurse Joy and happily takes the one Pokeball each of them have from the Pokeball Tray.  
A Pokémon trainer allows to carry max 6 Pokémon with them in a journey, therefore that Pokeball tray has 6 spots.  
"Come on out Tegpig!" Touko takes Tepig out of Pokeball, "hehe! You are adorable!" Touko snuggles with her newly and her first Pokémon partner ever, Teppig. Teppig also takes the liking of her, it kept on licking her face.  
Touko, Touya both got one of each of the starter Trio in the Unova region.

"Hey, there's a large group of people doing a speech outside in the town square!" A trainer in the Pokémon Center tells other trainers who's holding their newly heal Pokemon. Touko and Touya looks over.  
"About what?"  
"I have no idea, let's go check it out!" A few trainer run outside of Pokémon Center.

"Let's check it out?" Touya looks over at Touko who's standing beside him, Touko nods.

Town square, it locates in the center of Accumula Town. It looks like it just opened not long ago. It looks like a park, grass surrounds all over it with trees. There are two branches on the grass. There's a group of people with grey and white uniforms, they cover themselves really well. It looks like formal team. They walk in two lines, the center people in the line are holding long flags that has PZ on it. It's like a military trained group of people. In the inner space of the two lines, there's a man grey-green hair wearing a blue cape with yellow fancy design, walking in the middle. Seems like someone important. Touko thought.

Touko and Touya joins the group of audiences who are looking to see what's going on. So many people around, it's easy to get lost.  
"Touko, maybe you should hold on to my hand so you don't get lost…" Touya realize, Touko isn't beside him anymore, "Touko?"  
With the amount of people there, especially the speech is about to start, it's going to be kind of rude and embarrassing to call out her name right? Touya thought, and sighs.

"I lost Touya in the crowd… maybe I'll just meet up with him after the speech…" Touko was looking in the back, she wasn't paying attention to the front, "AH!"

She accidentally hits someone who's already standing there waiting for the speech. She looks up, the man is really tall. Touko has to bring her head all the way up to look at the person. He has long green hair, and wearing a black and white cap, with white shirt. The man looks at her, makes no expression, but he seems to look at Tepig, and has interest on it, he smiles, and looks back towards the stage where the speech takes place.  
Strange man… Touko thought, she looks towards the stage as well, "At least I'm not standing behind him… It'll be hard to see the front." She thought. Tegpig follows her direction, with its mouth open slightly.

The team, well that army like people, stops, and stands in another form, all people with flags stay in the back No matter how you look at it, it's such a well-train army, when they deform, they walk in the perfect line of form. It must looks nice if you look up above. . The man with the cape walks forward. He opens up his arm, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, citizens! My name is Ghetsis. I'm here to representing our Team Plasma. I would like to make a speech about Pokémon Liberation."

"Team Plasma?" Touya repeats that in his head, "Pokémon Liberation?" Touya face changes, he doesn't believe he will like the sound of that.

"Do you believe in when Humans and Pokémon are partners come and live together because we needed each other? Do you believe Pokémon battles are right? Are you sure we aren't pushing them? Or is that a selfish desire we human have? To turn them into fighting machine or any type of pet we desire to turn them into? Do you believe that we have taken freedom out of the Pokémon? Do you all believe what I'm saying is the truth? " Ghetsis looks like someone who has many experience at public speech, perhaps, audience can feel the passion in his speech, Ghetsis continues, "Aren't Pokémon living beings just like we humans? "

That word really persuades the audience. Many audiences start to have discussions among themselves quietly. This man, he's really good at persuading people… really good… Touya thought, but he really doesn't like the sound of this.

"What are our responsibility with our Pokémon?" Ghetsis continues to ask.

Touko looks down to Tepig, Tepig looks up to her. "Tepigg?"  
Touko begin to think, what Tepig is to her. She loves her Tepig, she's been waiting years for this.

"We must liberate the Pokémon! Pokémon and Human should truly be equals! Citizens, I appreciate your patient and attention for listening to my speech. May you reconsider your relationship with you and your Pokémon. Thank you."

As Team Plasma leaves in a proper form and line, audiences starts to disband as well. This speech has influence people, people are discussing this as they disband.

"Touko!" Touya runs towards Touko who's looking everywhere for Touya.  
"You worried me. "  
"Sorry… I got lost to so many people." Touko laughs with her eye brows down.  
Touya smiles with a relief look on his face.  
"Touya…" Touko holds Tegpig tight, and put it closer to her, "What is Oshawott meant to you? Am I forcing my Tepig to fight?" Touko looks at Tepig with sad eyes, "Does Tepig enjoy Pokémon Battle?"  
"Forcing…" Touya thought, the speech got into Touko, but what can he say, even he begin to doubt about his action towards his Oshawott after the speech.

"Tegg! Teggpigg!"Tepig moves its arm up and down really fast, it's like trying to tell Touko something.  
"Huh?" Touko holds Tepig up high, "Tegpig?" Touko's eyes begin to get watery, she…maybe she knows what Tepig is saying… What is Tepig trying to tell her? She doesn't understand. It seems really worry and struggling trying to communicate with her.

"Your Pokémon… It just said…"  
"Huh?" Touko and Touya looks over. The sounds of multiple metal bracelet clinks together. A man is walking towards their direction slowly. It's the same man with green hair who Touko pumped into earlier and standing beside during the speech. He has white shirt, long beige pants, and black shoes with stripe. He's wearing a black balls with blue cross ascent around it, and a golden puzzle cube, that looks like a Void Cube.

"Yes they are talking!" The man smiles, he walks closer to Touko, and eyes only on Touko's Tegpig.  
"You can… hear Pokémon talk?" Touko is really surprise, she asks, Tepig also looks at this mysterious man. The man bends lower to Tepig's level where Touko's holding with her arm up.  
"Yes… you guys can't hear their voice either, how sad."  
"HUH?!" That really offended Touko and Touya, Touko immediately takes her Tepig backer closer to her, what's with this guy, he sounds so rude. Touko gives him a really dirty look.  
"Who are you?" Touya asks, even he doesn't like the tone of his voice.  
"My name is N." The man says, he looks at Touko's pocket, where the Pokdex sticks out from her Jean shorts pocket, "That's the Pokedex right?"  
Touko looks at him, and look down at her Pokedex:"Yeah? So what?"  
"You will put many more Pokémon into your Pokeballs, am I right?" N asks, he remain expressionless. It seems he only has expression when he sees Pokémon or communicate with Pokemon of some sort.  
"Are Pokémon happy that way?" N asks.  
He sounds just like Ghetsis, infact they both have green hair… could it be… that he's part of Team Plasma? Touya wonders in his head.  
Touya looks at Touko, he can tell, Touko is once again moved by these thoughts.

"Purrr…" A purple Feline Pokémon Purrlion walks besides N, shows a really confident look.  
"Hello, my friend." N says, bends down and start petting the Pokémon, with a really kind smile. As expected, this person only has expression on his face when he sees Pokémon. Touko shows unpleasant look, we all human, what's the meaning of this, seriously? "Hey, what is your name?" N asks Touko.  
"Huh?" Touko is surprise, "Touko… My name is Touko."  
"AND I'M TOUYA!" Touya seems to have lost his patient, he fell like he didn't really exist in the N's eye sight during this entire time of convocation, "I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE AT ALL!" Touya says.

N looks at Touya, he doesn't seem to care much about him, he turns over to Touko again.  
"Well, Touko is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again."  
N opens up his arm, Purrloin jumps in front of him, looks like she's ready to battle or some sort.  
"You mean Pokemon battle huh?" Touko changes her expression to her battle mode, "You are a strange guy. You are a Pokémon trainer too I assume?"  
"Indeed." N answered, with his calm tone.  
"Fine, I'm up for it! Go, Tepig!" Touko let go of Tepig, Tepig jumps on the ground and ready to battle.

"Purrlion use Scartch!" N commands in a calm tone.  
"Tepig dodge! And use Ember!" Touko commands.  
Tepig listens to Touko's command and attacks Purrlion, Purrlion got a critical hit from Tepig's fire attack from its nose.  
"More! Let me hear more of that voice of your Pokemon!" N says with the passion.  
"What's wrong with this guy… he's really enjoying this!" Touya says, Touko agrees, but she needs to focus more on the battle.  
"Purrlion, my friend, use Sand-Attack!" Purrlion grabs onto the sand and splash on Tepig, Tepig's eyes are close and can't open for a while.  
"Tepig!" Touko panics.  
"Right now, Purrlion, use scratch once more!"  
"Tepig, use ember with your eyes close!"  
"Te..PIGGG!"  
"Purrliooonnnnnneee!" Tepig uses all up its frame and gives another critical attack to Purrlion, Purrlion fainted on the ground.

"Yayy Tepig!" Touko bends down and grabs on to Tepig and celebrate, Tepig is really happy too upon the victory, "Haha your fire got stronger! You must have leveled up Tepig!"  
"Tegpig tepigguu!" Tepig dances as it's on Touko's hand holding up high on sky.

"I never expect to hear Pokémon say such things…" N walk closer to Touko, with injured Purrlion on his Right hand, and hold on to a blue berry, Oran Berry on his left hand, feeding Purrlion the berry. Purrlion is alive and energetic again.  
"Huh?" Touko looks to N who's standing in front of her.  
"Your Pokemon says, it likes you, it wants to be with you."  
"Really?" Touko looks at Tepig with a big smile, Tepig dances even more , its message delivers to Touko's heart thanks to N, "That's great Tepig, as long as you want to stay battle and become stronger, I'm happy that's the road you choose!"  
"However," N continues, "when you leave the Pokémon in the Pokeball, they will never be the perfect being."  
Touko and Touya changes to their serious expression, why must N so determine about this.  
"I must change the world for Pokémon, they are my precious friends."  
Touko and Touya did not say anything, they look at N, as N slowly turns around and walks away.

"What a strange man." Touya says.  
Touko stands up, with Tegpig on her arm.  
"Yeah…" Touko looks at Tepig, "But he can understand what Pokémon are saying… That's really interesting though."  
Touya shows a face of jealousy, look at Touko:"Do you have an interest in him?" Touya asks with an unhappy tone. As he puts his hands on both Touko's shoulder.  
Touko changes to an unpleasant expression, "But I don't like his attitude at all!" Touko kicks on the ground, "He pisses me off!"  
"There there, Touko!" Touya tries to calm her down, somehow he feels relief. "We should move on, Cheren and Bianca is probably ahead in Striation City already! And there's our first GYM there!"  
"Right!" Touko says, "But I gatta bring Tepig to the Pokemon Center again! Can't let this cute little guy get scratches all over its body right?" Touko says as she teases Tepig under the chin, Tepig is laughing and enjoying the tease.  
Touya looks at Touko, and sighs with a relieve smile, he put his hands back.

"There you go, my friend." Not far in the forest away from Accumula Town, N releases Purrlion, "Be free! And live however you should be."  
Purrlion jumps off N's arm, turns around looks at N in the sad face. N gives it a really gentle smile. Purrlion runs into the woods continues to turn its head back and forth.  
"Why do they look so sad every time I release them?" N asks to himself, "Isn't it that what they want? Pokémon bound to be in the wild, not being use by human. Pokemon battle will only result hurting Pokemon." N watches Purrlion running into the forest.

"ZORUUU!" A black fox pokemon appears beside N, and snuggles to his leg.  
"Zorua!" N bends down, and Zorua jumps on him, and lick him on the cheek, "Hi! How did you find me here?"  
"Zoruuaaa!"

"Hurry up, I want to get my first Gym badge!" Touko is running ahead as usual again, Touya is trying his best to catch up to her.  
"Striaton City is still far, can't we just rest in the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town?" Touya tries to convince her as they are already on their run.  
"No!"  
Touya signs with how aggressive Touko can be.

That green hair guy… Touko thought, "Have we met before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of Chapter 1?  
> Sorry for my bad grammars... Reviews are welcome!


	3. Strange guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinwheel Forest, where N grew up.  
> Girl meets N, they begin to learn about each other abit more than just a random stranger they meet in their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!
> 
> A/N: Here's more focus of Touko and N's moment :3 Hope you enjoy this FerrisWheel Shipping moment in this chapter :3 This was suppose to be a 15 pages chapter... I had to divided up haha
> 
> A/N: If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome! :3
> 
> Happy Reading :)

Black and White 2: Strange guy

"GO Pansage, use Vine Whip!"  
"GO Pignite, Use Arm Thrust!" Touko commands, upon defeat two Gyms, on Striaton City and Nacrene City.

It's a peaceful day, Touko sits on the park having picnic in the pinwheel forest with her Pokémon: Pingnite, who evolves from Tepig, Pansage where she received in Dream yard and a Pidove out near her sitting on the grass eating the Pokémon food she bought in Striaton City, special recipes by Cilian, the Green hair Gym Leader in Striaton City who owns a Pansage. Touko is carefully furnishing her two Gym badges that she successfully won.  
"DONE!" She holds up her box where Professor Jupiter gave her before she set out her journey from her home town Nuvema Town with Touya, Bianca. Cheren left to his journey a year earlier. After a year not seeing Cheren, she encounter him and had a battle with him at Striaton City as well right after the Gym Battle. His Pokémon are extremely strong… It was really difficult to defeat him, despite it was their first battle, it was a tie. He called it off before Pignite got even worse injures. Touko still remember that battle, that battle made her lost her slight pride and confidence. There's a long way to become a champion, and a Pokémon master.  
"I wonder how Touya is doing." Touko closes her Gym Badge box, and looks up to the sky, full of forest trees.  
Touya and Touko always do things together, they are twin brother and sisters with really close relationship.  
In Striaton City, Touya newly caught a Munna in Dream Yard near Striaton City, and he wants to examine it and learn more about Pokemon with Fennel and Amaminta in that City, and also stay in that city with Cheren to learn more about Pokémon in the Pokémon school.  
"Sure feels lonely without Touya…" Touko thought, and looks at all of her Pokémon relaxing in the Pinwheel forest.  
Touko roses her legs and feet closer, and puts her head on both of her knee as support. "When we were young, our parents always take us picnic in Pinwheel forest." Thought about their happy memory, Touko laughs.  
She looks at the Pokémon who are laughing and playing around.  
"I wonder what they are talking about. I wonder if they are telling each other some kind of Pokémon joke that only Pokémon can understand…" She remembers the mysterious man, N.

That's right, N can understand Pokémon.  
"We must liberate Pokémon." Ghetsis's words repeats once again in Touko's head.  
"You guys can't hear their voice either, how sad… "N's words and that expressionless face appears in Touko's head, "That's Podex, you will trap more of the Pokémon in the Pokeball am I right?"

"Is what I'm doing right for the Pokémon? Are my Pokémon…" Touko looks at her Pokémon who are happily playing without any worries, "Do they really enjoy battling?" Touko asks. Her tears drops down as she thinks about it. She doesn't know anymore… She doesn't know what she is doing is right anymore…

"Tympole… Tympp…." Without realizing, a Tadpole pokemon jumps beside Touko, it looks at Touko who's sitting there crying with her head down on her Knee.  
"Tymp…Tympole!" Tympole jumps on to Touko's shoulder, and uses its tail cleans a drop of Touko's tear.  
Touko fell that light sense of touch, she looks to her left shoulder, Tympole shows a really worry expression, and gives her a smile.  
"Thank you… Tympole." Touko cleans up her tears, and gently takes out both of her hand, Tympole jumps onto her hand, she puts Tympole in front of her, "You were worrying about me, weren't you?"  
"Tymp! Tymp!" Tympole smiles once again, with its tail wiggles, "Tympole Tympole? Tympole Tymp!"  
"Huh?" Touko looks at Tympole, it looks like it's trying to ask her something, and maybe it's  
asking her why she's crying. Touko is not sure. If he's here… he can probably understand right…  
UGH why am I thinking about him all over my head?  
"WE ONLY MET ONCE DAMN IT!" Touko suddenly screams, it scares Tympole, as well as her Pokémon who were playing and chasing after each other. Tympole starts to shake, and her Pokémon stopped and look at her.

"Ah…" Touko's face is all red, "Sorry…I'm sorry!" Touko says, "I just thought of something that I do not want to think about…"  
"Tympole?"  
"Sorry Tympole… I'm not like 'Certain Someone' who can understand Pokémon really well…" Touko looks at Tympole with a light smirk on her face and sad eye-brows, "It may sound like an excuse… but I'm still a new Pokémon trainer, only have two Gym Badges… I'm sure slowly, one of these days, I will finally be able to communicate with Pokémon, and perhaps I can create a wonderful world that all Pokémon and Trainers can communicate and understand each other."  
"Tympole, Tympole Tymp!"

There is again… the sound of metal bracelet clinking together. It's closer and closer to Touko. She turns her head around and look up.

"N…" Touko says with surprise.

"Is that so?" N shows his face without much of an expression again, he's standing behind Touko.  
"Tymp!"Tympole seems really happy to see N.

"Tympole says you and I are similar." N says, with his regular soft tone. He doesn't sound like a really loud guy. N bends down on his Knee, looking at the left over Pokémon food on the bowl on the grass, where Touko's Pokémon were eating.

So close… Why is he here? Touko asks.  
She looks at N's hair, his hat… his hair looks really thick, and soft…  
"Are these Pokémon food." N asks with curiosity in his eyes.  
It's like, this is the first time he has seem Pokémon food. Then again, this is a special recipe Pokémon food from Cilian.  
"Tympole!" Tympole jumps off Touko's hands, and jumps close to the food bowl and sniffs it, it takes a bite. "Tympoleee!" Tympole smiles, and takes another bite.  
"Really?" N takes a piece and eats it, "It tastes very good."

"Are you a Pokémon too?" Touko splits out words with a weird expression on her face.  
N looks at Touko with unpleasant look, where his eye brows curls up, and he looks like a child who got make fun of for his hobby. So he does make other expressions… Touko thought, for once, he has a different expression for once towards a human, well in Touko's mind at least. For a moment, Touko finds that really cute. It's a really unpleasant expression that N makes, yet cute. Touko tries not to show her thought on her face, then again, since he can read Pokémon's mind, can he read Human's too?  
N looks away back to Tympole who's enjoying the delicious Pokémon food from Cilian.  
"Thought so…" Touko thought in her head.

"Do you not like to classify as Pokémon?" Touko asks with curiosity, why did he give her such unpleasant look, "I thought you love Pokémon."  
N stays silent for a while, he seems to be in deep thinking while looking at Tympole who's playing with Touko's Pokémon.  
"He doesn't want to answer I guess, maybe I asked too much." Touko thought in her head. She decides to stay silent as well, and looks at the Pokémon who are playing around, chasing after each other.

"I was raised, and grew up with Pokémon in this forest." N speaks.  
Touko looks at him, why does she sense such loneliness within him?  
"Is that so?" Touko looks at Tympole who's jumping on top of Pignite and tries to play hide and seek around him, "Was that Tympole one of the Pokemon that you grew up with?"  
"That's not the same Tympole." N answered.

"What do you mean?" Touko looks at the Tympole that's playing with the Pokémon, and she looks at the Tympole who's still eating the Pokemon food in front of her and N, "There's two of them?!"

The Tympole that's playing with Pignite mischievously slaps Pignite with its tail, Pignite gets piss and spits fires from its nose.  
"Pignite!" Touko panics, what if Tympole gets hurt.  
Suddenly Tympole who got attack turns back into a black fox Pokémon, Zorua.  
"What… is that Pokémon?" Touko is surprise that Pokémon transformed into Tympole.  
All of Touko's Pokémon are also surprise by this, they just stare at it while he starts to attack Pignite back for revenge.

"That's the Pokémon I grew up with." N speaks, looking at the Pokémon who are playing happily running nears the small pond area. As Pignite fights back Zorua, but Zorua is so much faster than him.  
"It's a rare Pokémon, I never even seen it before." Touko says, "It's so cool that… You can actually understand Pokémon."  
N didn't say anything after that.

"Pidovee PIIGGDOVEE!" Pidove flies to Touko, its panicing, it's trying to explain something to her.  
"What is it Pidove?" Touko and N looks up to Pidove.  
"What?" N stands up immediately, and starts rushing over to the pond.  
"What is it?" Touko stands up after him, she looks over to Pidove, Pidove flatter its left wing that's close to Touko, sounds like it's saying "Come with me", Pidove flies to where N is heading, Touko follows it.

Around the pond, all of Touko's Pokemon are standing near the pond, hesitate to jump down. That's true, none of Touko's Pokemon know how to swim.  
"Tympole!" Two fishes one with blue and one with red stripe are attacking Tympole who fell into the water.  
Zorua jumps into the water tries to fight, although Zorua knows how to swim, but it can't beat water Pokemon who are expert and inhabit in the water.

"Basculin?" Touko takes out her Pokedex to check this fish Pokemon, and they look aggressive.  
N didn't have any doubt, he jumps into the pond and tries to save his friend.  
"N!" Touko calls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I changed the scenario of Touko and N's encounter in Nacrene City abit! I want to develop their relationship abit more with more than what the game was provided in the story :3


	4. Different Kind of Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is injured, in this peaceful night in Pinwheel Forest, the two share their thoughts together. N isn't as cold hearted towards human as Touko thinks... and to N... Touko is different.  
> Maybe they can be friends... for the first step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!
> 
> A/N: Guess I made Pinwheel forest into an important spot for the FerrisWheel shipping... I only use the BW story as a guide afterall :3 I hope you enjoy another FerrisWheel Shipping chapter
> 
> A/N: If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Thanks for following my story :) reviews are always welcome! :3
> 
> Happy Reading :)

Black and White 3: Different Kind of Girl

N tries to separate the two Basculin who are constantly head-butt Tympole who is powerless to fights.  
Tymple struggles in the water, tries to swim but couldn't escape.  
"STOP! Let go of Tympole!" N manages to grab on to Tymple, instead he becomes the target of Basculin. The Blue stripe Basculin jumps out of water and bites on N's right arm as he wraps his right arm over Tympole to protect it. The pain causes N struggles to escape, he close one of his eyes, griming his teeth. Since when the Red stripe Basculin jumps deep into the water and bites onto N's left leg. N is drowning.  
"N!" Touko realize, she has no water Pokemon that can help save N, and none of her Pokemon can swim either. She must save him herself!  
Grass is effective against water type Pokemon! Touko thought in her head, she commands: "Pansage! Use Leech Seed on both of the Basculin into the water!"  
Pansage jumps up in the air, and spits out Leech seed into the water, best aim ever, it aims into the Red Basculin.  
Blue Basculin jumps out of the water again to get revenge.  
"Once again on the Blue Basculin!"  
Pansage jumps up and spits out another seed and lauches onto the Blue Basculin, Seed spreads out all over it and its draining its energy. It falls back into water.

Touko takes off her hat, takes off her shoes, and jumps into the water without second doubt in her mind. She swims over and grabs onto N. N is taller and bigger than her, she struggles and tries her best swims back onto the land.  
When they are back on land, Touko is already tired, her knees are on the mud, and both of her hands are supporting her from falling on the mud. Her entire body is wet.  
N on the other hand is holding on Tympole: "Are you OK Tympole?" N looks at it, Tympole is badly injured. N opens his eyes wide, griming his teeth.  
Zorua shakes water off its body, walks close to N.  
N stands up, he doesn't seem to care or feel the pain on his leg. "Just wait, Tympole. I'll heal you!" N takes Tymple and walks away.  
Touko looks to N's direction, she says grumps her face: "You're welcome. Ditcher." She stands up. Pignite, Pansage and Pidove run/flies beside her, "UGH I'm all wet and muddy now!" Touko looks to herself. Although she said it, she looks at N who's rushing somewhere with Tympole on his hand, along with Zorua running behind him. Her worry for Tympole leads her to decide to follow him along.

It's getting darker. Pinwheel forest is already pretty dark the way it is due to the density of the trees. As the sky gets darker, the forest is darker.  
"Audinooo" A pink light shine through deep in the forest.

Touko rushes over faster, N is with a Audino who's healing Tympole with an healing aura.  
She's standing beside N, watches how miracle it looks seeing the Healing technique of a Pokemon can heal a Pokemon.

"Audino!" Audino relaxes sits down, and wipes the sweat off its body. It smiles and Tympole jumps up with energy again.  
"Thanks Audino." N thank Audino, Tympole jumps onto him. N hugs it tight with the biggest smile.  
Seeing this, Touko smiles, looking at N who's really happy because his friend is save. Then she realize something is dropping on the grass, it's red. This isn't water…  
"Blood!" Touko says in shock.  
N, Tympole and Audino looks over to Touko.  
"N, your leg and arms are bleeding!" Touko shouts out.  
N looks over to his leg and his white shirt is tained with blood. He doesn't seem to worry at all seeing from his expression.

"You idiot!" Touko rages, grabs onto N and runs back to where they were sitting earlier.  
"I'm fine. I can take care of myself!"  
"You can't even walk properly! I'm dragging you right now!" Touko rages.  
N notices, she's right. If it's not because Touko is leading him, he wouldn't be able to walk properly or stand up properly.

It's already night time. Pignite starts a fire with the woods they collect. Pokémon are relaxing and enjoying their dinner.

N helplessly looks at the dressing wound Touko did. It's just two huge blah of bind up of white sheets. Clearly she has never done this before. Touko is drying her hair and clothes besides the hair back facing N, she's too embarrassed by her work of art while dressing N's wound, she's afraid to look at him.

"Ms. Touko. I don't think I can walk or move around like this." N says continues with the helpless look on his face.  
"I'M SORRY OK?" Touko screams out, she turns around with her face red, "I was just trying to help!" She bulges her face up, secretly peaks at N.  
N is slowly undo the huge wrap up Touko give her, and rewrap it up again. Touko turns around. N does it so fast, he must be used to it. He probably gets all the experiences from helping wrap wounds for Pokémon or gets hurt from saving Pokémon often.

"Weren't you hurt too?" N asks.  
"What are you talking about?" Touko asks back, holding her hair with towl.  
"Your feet, they are bleeding."  
Touko looks over to her left feet, she was wondering where that pain come from.  
"Here." Touko sits closer to N, N takes her feet, and wrap it up gently, "You don't overuse the bandage." N says with gentle voice, "Make sure you wrap around nicely and slowly instead of overuse. As long as the wound is cover, put tape around it and you are done. It gives you flexibility to move as well if you don't put too much."  
N let go of Touko's left feet, he smiles: "Done." He wipes his hand with cloth as he speaks.  
"Thanks…" Touko is blushing.  
Touko is impress by this. They merely just met… Yet he feels so different. He's so kind to her. She looks at N. His eyes… they are mix of grey and blue… so pretty.

Tympole turns around and jumps in front of N to get his attention. N takes out his left hand with metal bracelet, touches Tympole on the cheek, Tympole loves N's touch. Touko gentaly looks at these two, and notice N's hair. N has long green tea hair colour, if you look closely, it seems he takes such good care of his hair. It's not expected just by looking at how he behave.  
Touko unconsciously takes out her hands and touches it.  
"What are you doing?" N asks, he notices Touko just grabs his hair and feeling it, "You are so strange." N expresses.  
Touko turns red: "SHUT UP!" Touko pulls one of N's hair out, and throw it, and turn her away from N.  
"You are the one who touches my hair… Why are you mad for?" N doesn't understand Touko, in fact he doesn't understand human at all. Unlike Pokémon, human are so much more complicated. That's what N always thought.  
It's really awkward with Touko acting this way…  
"Your…your hair is wet! So… I uh… I…" Touko says with her face blushing, "You are so strange!"  
"Why am I the one being called strange? " N signs.  
N is more mature than Touko, he won't even bother continued fighting about this.

Suddenly, his stomach growls. N touches his stomach, he stands up.  
"Where are you going?." Touko asks looking up to N who's standing up.  
"I'm ganna get us some food."  
"I have sandwichs." Touko turns around and takes out two sandwiches out of her bag, she's holding up to N, "If you like, you can have them!"  
N looks at the sandwiches. There are four sandwiches in a lunch box.  
"You are injured. It's better if you don't move around so much. You can pay me back later." Touko says with face red, "It's… not like… I really care or anything. If you insist, you can go find your own dinner with your Pokemon." She's being tsunder, "More food for me!" She takes out another lunch box and take a bite of her food with angry look.

N stands there, this is his first time eating someone else's sandwiches other than Anthea and Concordia's. His face is red, he looks happy.  
"Do you want it or not!" Touko demands.  
Seeing how demand Touko is, N sits back down. He takes Touko's lunch box that she puts in front of him.  
The sandwiches looks so different but so delicious. He takes out one of the sandwich and takes a bite. He face makes a strange reaction. Do other people's sandwich taste like that? It's sweet, bitter and salty at the same time.  
"How's my home made sandwich?"  
N reluctantly smiles: "Ah… yeah… it's pretty… unique… what's in it?"  
"Berries, peanut butter, chocolate and deep-fried carrots."  
What kind of recipe is that? N expresses. He never even heard of them.  
"It's my first time making sandwich for myself, and it's also my first time have another person trying it…" Touko is holding the sandwich with both of her hands, she blushes and says with the sandwich in front of her mouth, her face is blushing, "Sorry if it tasted werid… Touya usually makes them for me."

Touya… the boy that was with her in Accumula Town. N remembers.  
"No, it's delicious." N replies, "It is also my first time eating a sandwich that wasn't made by my foster sisters." This feels so different. Having someone else's food, feels so delicious. Although the taste is so unique. N's heart is happy.  
Hearing N's words and seeing his expression, Touko's heart beats faster.  
"Thank you." Touko says quietly with her face blushing.

Both Touko and N are sitting beside a tree branch. Touko yawns, she looks at N whose just sitting there watches Pokémon who are asleep, and it's like a mother looking at her kid to make sure they are sleeping well. It's almost bed time, Touko can't handle the tiredness. Since she was traveling alone, she hasn't have good night sleep. Normally, Touya is beside her, she feels safer to have Touya to be by her side.

N fell something on his shoulder, Touko seems to fell asleep while sitting up and fell on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" N asks, putting both of his hands up, he never have a girl sleeping on him like this. As N moves, Touko falls with no support, he catches her and puts her on his lab.  
"Zzz…" None of the word make any sense from Touko's mouth when she's asleep.  
"Hey…" N pushes her a few times, she won't move, it's like she glue to his lap. N decides to let her be. He looks at Touko who's deeply asleep, without any defense. N begin to wonder. Has she already trust him? That easily? They just met…

"A human girl… she has that nice scent just like Anthea and Concordia…" N starts to touch Touko's cheek and swipe a piece of her hair that's on her mouth, "Come to think of it… I always lie on Anthea and Concordia like this when I'm sad, and they always comfort me… I wonder if she's also feeling the as comfy, just like when I lie down on Anthea and Concordia's labs."  
N tries to touch Touko's hair…

A loud slap on the hand, Touko still asleep.  
"Ouch…" N says, that was a harsh slap on the hand, N's pale right hand is already red. Defenseless my butt… N thought.

Touko smiles in her sleep for a bit, she looks so peaceful… She must be having a good dream. She looks kind of cute. N's heart had a quick fast beat. What was that…? N wonder… Why is this girl…? N has never been this close to a female other than ones who serve him in the castle.

What a peaceful night… N thought.

They literally just met, this is their second time meeting each other… What's with this feeling? N wonders, as his heart race really fast every time when looking at this girl.  
The feeling, it's different…  
"Maybe we can be friends… Maybe Tympole was right, we are similar in some way…" N expresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, what is N thinking in his mind? Could that be the start of his feeling for Touko? I don't know =3= Stay tunee XD


	5. The future you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the quiet night of Pinwheel Forest...  
> "Who are you?  
> Everytime you talk about your dream... Why do I feel something dark about you? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for continue reading and support! Abit more of Ferris-wheel shipping moment. But more serious business about N's opinion about his dream~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> A/N: Starting next chapter, the chapters will be longer than the past 3 chapters~ If you do like long stories, stay tune :3
> 
> A/N: If anything isn't too clear please let me know :3 Reviews are welcome!

Black and White 4: The future you see  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lord N, 'they' are on their way here."  
"I see. You guys should retreat now."  
"But my lord, what about you? You are wounded! Who is this young lady? How dare her…"  
"Don't worry about it. I will take care of myself. Please proceed to your position."  
"Ye…Yes sir."

Touko blurrily hearing this conversation, although it was a low whisper.  
She half opens her eyes, she continues to fall back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning in Pinwheel Forest, the air is fresh. It's colder compare to sleep indoors.

It's very foggy in the morning, it's hard to see things around them.

Touko slowly opens up her eyes, she gets up and rolls her eyes, not sleeping on a sleeping bed really hurts her back. She looks forward in a dazed with her eyes half open.  
All of her Pokémon are still asleep.

"GASP!" In front of Touko is N who's also fell asleep sitting down, lying his back beside the tree branches that they are sitting under together. Touko is too shock, she can't speak a word. How did she fall asleep on N like this…? She doesn't even know this person! Touko's face is hot red as she looks at N.

N's head dip down abit, wakes him up. He realizes his lap is lighter, but both of his laps are numbs, and with marks of drools on it.  
Kind of gross…  
"Good Morning." N says casually, with stretch and yawn.  
"Good…Good morning?" Touko looks around.  
"You have drool on your face, and my pants…" N expresses.  
"GASP! I'M SO SORRY!" Touko wipes off the drool on her mouth with her handkerchief, "I'll clean off yours too!" She climbs over to N, and about to help him clean it.  
N's face turns red and pushes her away: "It's… It's… OK! Don't worry about it! It'll dry out! I'll just change my pants when I get back to … my home."  
"Home… Where are you from N? I thought you said you were raised by Pokemon." Touko approach close in front of N's face.  
N looks at Touko, into her shiny blue eyes, she has such pretty blue eyes. N thought.  
"Do you live outside? Alone? With Pokémon?"  
N did not answer the question, he stayed silent.  
"I see." Touko gave up, she sits down with an unpleasant face.  
N looks at Touko, and he looks away.

He doesn't understand human, not at all… they are so complicated. To N, all human are different from him. He's the special one. Human are selfish, they always abandon things they don't like, just like how he was young… He was abandon in the forest… and since he was adopted back by his 'father', he's always been in that one room… N remembers the past.  
But this girl… This girl is something… N thought.  
He can tells her so many things… she listens and seems to consider it.  
More importantly… N looks over to her Pokémon and his friends who are sleeping together so peacefully, she cares a lot about Pokémon.  
Her Pokémon all support her, and happy to be with her.  
Maybe she is special just like himself.  
N remembers, the abandon Pokémon by their trainer that was roaming around in the forest when he was living there. How sad the Pokémon are, and they were so afraid to approach to human.  
Pokémon are so royal to their owners… in fact being trap in Pokeball has forced to tame their mind.  
Human can be so inconsiderate, they just chase after Pokémon and force Pokemon to do things that please them.  
"Touko can be one of us… Therefore… I won't Ghetsis can't lay a finger on her." N holds his fist tight. He looks at Touko. "Touko is very strong… I know from our first battle. Seeing the strength in her Pokemon… Maybe she can be the 'Chosen Hero'."

To Touko, N doesn't seem like a bad person. He's very kind… He would always risk his life for Pokémon… However he's very mysterious. But what do you expect? They only met twice.  
But… Touko looks at N who's silent, but he's looking at her.  
There's something about him…  
Deep down, Touko really like that kind side of N.

"I… want to see things that no one can see." N broke the silence, as he looks at his and Touko's Pokémon who are asleep together with smiles on their face, "The TRUTHES of Pokémon traps inside Pokeballs, and the IDEALS of how trainer should be. And the future where Pokémon can finally become perfect, do you feel the same way? Can you see such future?" N turns to Touko, and asks. Whenever he talks about the "Liberation of Pokemon" stuff, he always has that look… that serious look.

Touko doesn't know what to answer. N is so deep… What he's thinking is something that she never really put her thought into. Everything he says really puts her into deep thinking about the true meaning of her goal.

"I'm not sure." Touko rose her feet and legs up, and puts her head on the Knee staring into space, "All these are such complicated things. I never put my mind into it." Touko answered.  
"Is that so… for some reason I expected a lot more from you." N replies with a smirk on his face.  
Touko looks at him with an upset expression, she didn't say anything.

N stands up slowly, his legs still feeling numb. Took him a while to stand up straight properly. Touko follows his direction. He pulls out his left hand to Touko.  
Touko stares into his hand.  
"Come." N says.

"Where are we going? And why should I come with you?" Touko asks, she hesitated if she should put her hand with N's hand, is that a trap. Says the girl who fell asleep on a stranger without any defense.

"I want to show you something in the Museum."  
The Museum, where the Nacrene City Gym located, and Touko just went there yesterday and won a badge from Lenora who's the Gym Leader and the owner of the Museum. Touko already took a quick glance at the Museum guided by Lenora's husband.  
"What's there to see? I went there and won a Gym Badge there already."  
"Is that so? " N gave up, and starts to walk away.  
Touko stands up.  
N stops.  
"Right now my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon and create that future." Here goes again, N's ideal dream talk, "Perhaps I can't solve the equation that is able to change this world. I need the Power… the incredible power that can persuade everyone to agree with me."  
"The incredible power that can persuade…" Touko repeated, of course incredible power creates the overwhelm victory. So that's what you desire…N?  
"Did you see the dragon type Pokémon skull in the Museum?" N asks.  
"I don't understand…" Touko says.  
"With the Power of Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon and a certain hero had created the Unova region. I shall become that hero, and change this world."  
Touko doesn't know what to say in this, she remain silent.

"Touko." N turns his head towards her direction, but he's the other way, a profile view on Touko's direction, "I always thought… You and I can be friends. Perhaps we can both be that hero… the Black and White. Maybe one day, you can see this future too." N smirks.

When N talks about his dream, Touko can sense the darkness in him. It's like he changed his entire personality when it comes to his ideal dream.

"Do you tell other people about your life like that?" Touko asks, "Do you always act this way to other people too?"  
Touko is curios, she stands up and asks.  
N looks at Touko, he touches Touko's head, he smiles: "Only to you."  
That sentence, and that smiles… that tone… it's like an arrow to the heart. It aches… Why does everything he said so misleading? It's causing Touko's heart beating very fast…  
UGH… this is pissing Touko off.

N turns around and walks away. Zorua woke up and follow him along. Touko just stands there. They disappear in the morning fog of Pinwheel Forest.

"Zorua~" Zorua walks besides N, looks up to him, "Zorua, Zoru!"  
"Is that what you wanted to do Zorua?" N looks at Zorua, who's giving him a confident look. N smiles, "I know you the longest Zorua. You have always by my side since the day I was left in this forest." N stops and holds up Zorua.  
"Zorua , ZORUAAA!"  
"Yes Zorua you are really strong. If you are willing to be by my side and help me become that 'Hero' and be unbeatable…I really thank you for this." N smiles, "As a trainer, I will train you out to your full potential. "  
"ZORUAA!" Zorua roar out of its happiness.  
N smiles, he hugs Zorua.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream… the future… These words echoed in Touko's mind.

Compare to N, N has such incredible dream.  
Touko just stands there wondering.  
The wind in Pinwheel forest blows at her body, her hair is flying, and it's cold.

N… Who are you?  
He's so different. He's really hard to understand…  
He seems to have… two side of personalities…

Xtransciever starts to peep. Touko looks at her wrist where she wears her Xtransciever. It's Bianca.  
"Touko! Emergency! Someone stole the skull from Nacrene Museum! And They are also taking people's Pokemon away!"  
"What?!" Touko changes her expression, "Who would do such things?"  
"They called themselves: Team Plasma!"  
"Team Plasma?!" Touko remembers, it's those group of people who were doing a speech back in Accumula Town. Are they doing that Liberation thing with Pokémon again?!  
"I'm ON MY WAY!" Touko rushes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :3 Next chapter... Rival?


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Pokemon really got force to obey their trainer? Or is it their choice?  
> If so, when you throw a Pokeball, why do some Pokemon stay in, and why some break open and escape?  
> Vicitini, why you say you want to follow me, is that what you want?   
> N, what you believe isn't perfectly right...  
> On top of that,   
> The mystery of the twin brother and sister is revealed. Touya's true feeling towards Touko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this fanfict~ Reviews are always welcome :3
> 
> A/N: This chapter is longer than previous ones, and it contains two stories~ I hope you like them! :)
> 
> Happy Reading!

Black and White 5: Confessions

Team Plasma, the mysterious co-operation that wants to liberate Pokémon… What is their true intention? Really?

"Thank you, Touko." Touko returns the Dragon Skull head over to Lenora, the Nacrene Gym leader, as well as the owner of the museum.  
"Thank you Touko-san!" Touko returns the Pokémon back to the little girl. The little girl thank her with a big smile.  
Seeing these big smiles, Touko's heart feels warm.

Damn those Team Plasma. They say you liberate Pokémon, yet they invaded the entire Pinwheel forest, and steals trainer's Pokémon and the skull head of that dragon Pokémon from the Museum! Doesn't that consider as a crime? Touko thought, she starts to not believe in them anymore. She begins to regret for even consider their words from that presentation back in Accumula Town. Why must they force trainers to release their Pokémon? Have they not seem how sad the Pokémon are?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pass through the long Skyarrobw Bridge, with great ocean views on the bridge, re-freshing wind blows at Touko's face while travelling through this great bridge. You can see the shadows of skyscrapers through the mist on Skyarrow Bridge. After a day of travel, finally, Touko has arrived a brand new city. As expected, the largest seaside city in Unova: Castelia City. Numerous of tall buildings and Skyscrapers. It's like a business city, with the most developed economy compare to other cities in Unova region. Touko gets overwhelms by the way this city is. Everything has latest technology. Touko is from a small town, so she rarely sees these scenery and cool gadgets. Besides, the city is close to the ocean, ocean breeze blows at the city sure feels great! The perfect harbor city.

"Living here must be expensive…" Touko thought to herself, "well then…" Touko takes out a ticket in her bag. While she was fighting Team Plasma in the Pinwheel forest, one of the team plasma members dropped it on the grass.  
"Liberty Garden…" Castelia City is by the harbor, as directed by the ticket, there's a special boat that takes you there.  
Touko heard about the Liberty Garden before, it's a famous island known for travel destinations. However, only rich people can afford to go there. So why does Team Plasma has it?  
They must be up with some kind of evil plan.

"Trip to Liberty Garden, this way please! Hope you enjoy the view! We are about to go there." The sailor says. As expected for a worker works for the Liberty Garden, he dresses so professional, and suits up.  
The Ferry slowly moves and set sail in the calm sea, Touko pokes her head out in the ferry enjoying the ocean breeze, it has such great view of the Castelia City across the Ocean. Her brown hair flies in the wind, it's really refreshing.  
After a short ride, Touko arrives in Liberty Garden.

This is strange… there are Team Plasma scattering around here… Along with visitors… What are they doing here? The visitors are staying in one spot, mumbling with each other, they are really worry. Are they trap here?

"What are they doing here? There's only garden and a light house here… Team Plasma is horrible!" A traveler is raging.  
"Sob sob sob… I'm so scared Grandma… "  
"These people are making my dear grandson cry, If they dare underestimated me for being old… I will not forgive them!" The grandma holds her fist tight.

"Why aren't you guys leaving? Are you guys trap here?"  
"We are not allow to leave until they find what they want."  
"What are they looking for?" Touko asks.  
"Legend says, a victory Pokemon, Victini resides here in the light house."  
"Victini?" Touko thought in her head.

Touko intends to sneaks in. They seem to be guarding something inside that light house.  
Touko sneaks in.

With all these guards, there's no way she can get pass them… Well it's up to Pokémon now.

With numerous of punches by the Pokémon attacking Team Plasma, Touko successfully gets into the lighthouse into the basement. At least this building isn't protected by some kind of high-end technology door where you have to find some card key to access the door or what so ever. Touko bets most of the building in the Castelia City probably requires these kind of access.

"We are here to release Victini from its confinement in this basement." A beat up Team Plasma Gunt answered to Touko, "You are just a kid, you won't understand."

"No I don't understand…" Touko thought in her head as she's walking down to the basement, "there are a lot of stuff I don't understand… I'm not N… I don't understand what Pokemon are saying." Touko increases her speed of walking.  
As the door of the basement gets closer, Touko opens the door.

The light of the room shine through the door as it opens. There's a small, orange colour Pokémon, that's rodent-like, has large pointed ears that shapes like the letter V, and large eyes.  
Standing in front of it, it's a Team Plasma Gunt. Victini looks really scared, as it's shaking and leaning its back all the way at the wall. It has nowhere to escape.

She hears the door sound opening, she turns around: "Who are you?"  
"A hero." Touko says with confident, as she holds up one of her Pokeball towards Team Plasma with her right hand.  
"Hero? Don't make me laugh. Are you here for Victni too?" She asks with a smirk on her face.  
"I'm here to save Victini, and the tourist here." Touko replies with her left fist tight, with smirk on her face.

"Victini?" Victini looks at Touko.

The Team Plasma Gunt smirks:"The one who obtains this Pokemon is said to be victorious in any type of competition." Team Plasma says, with her left arm up on her waist, one eyebrows up and the other one down, as treating Touko like a noob, "If we can obtain that power," She puts her right arm up, with the right hand in front of her open, "we could be invincible!" She closes her right hand and squeeze into a tight fist, "This is the value of this mythical Pokemon, which we all desire."

"So you are saying, you are not liberate Victini, you are actually using it for its value then? "Touko says with an unpleasant tone, "Liberate Pokémon my ass."

"Let me tell you a story." This Team Plasma Gunt just won't stop talking, "Two hundred years ago, a wealthy person bought this entire island and hide this Victini in this underground basement. So no one can discover the value of this Victini. Since then, no one has ever saw Victini, and as years pass by, it became a mythical Pokemon. Therefore, our Team Plasma will liberate Victini from this room, bring it out of this world again, and use its value and full power to make our goal into a reality. Freeing Victini is for its own good, and also does our own good as well. Isn't that the definition of Give and Take? "

What a bunch of selfish people… Victini's previous trainer, and Team Plasma…  
Touko looks at Victini's reaction. It's very sad as it remember its previous owner. How much it wants to be free in the past two hundred years… trap in this room alone…  
N… is that what your dream is about? To free Pokémon for its own freedom right? Touko asks in her mind.  
Touko puts her head down, her cap creates the shadow around her eyes: "I will free Vicitni. Not for myself, and of course, not for someone like you guys, Team Plasma!" Touko looks up with raging look, "I will FREE Victini out in the wild and let it do whatever it wants , and make up all the things it missed in the past two hundred years! It doesn't belong to anyone! It shall never be in the hands of yours, Team Plasma!" Touko shouts out these words with tight fists and tight hold her Pokeballs.

Team Plasma Gunt smirks, and takes out Pokeball from her Team Plasma uniform pocket, and hold on in her hand close to her: "You think I will let a brat like you to interfere our plan?"

The battle is on! Although it was an easy battle for Touko. She defeated her really well. The Team Plasma member fainted with a single punch from Pignite.  
It wasn't a heavy punch, just a punch that's strong enough to knock this team Plasma member out of conscious just like others outside.  
There's not enough time… Need to get out of here before more of the Team Plasma members show up.

Touko walks towards Vicitni, Victini is not as scared anymore. However, two hundred years without any contact with anyone, Victini has developed a social anxiety. It backs off as it witness Touko walks close to it. It doesn't know if it can trust Touko.

"Vicitini, let's get out of here." Touko says with a kind smile on her face, "Let's go outside, and be free. Nee?" Touko bends down and sit down at Victini's level.  
"You can trust me Victini, I'm here to save you and set you free. You shouldn't belong to any trainer, you should go wherever you want. That trainer of yours from the past, it's really selfish. You gives people victories, and create happiness for people, then you should share that… You should never be lock up like this…" Thinking about it, Touko starts to tear up.  
"Victi…" Victini flies close to Touko, its face turns really sad, and it takes out its hand and wants to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko wipes her tears, "Just thought about what that trainer did to you in the past just horrible. "  
"Victi…" Victini's touch, its eyes are moving and full of tears, "Victiniiii!" Victini couldn't hold its tears anymore, it hugs to Touko. Touko hugs it tight.

"Let's go outside ok? Let's be free!"  
"VICTINIII!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The polices have arrived in Liberty Garden and arrested the Team Plasma that got knocked out by Touko. All tourist are able to leave the Garden as well with the ferry. Vicitni is once again showing up in public places, and playing with the kids from the tourist. Everyone is happy to see Victini is back and out and free again.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" As Ferry arrives back into Castelia City, Touko asks as Victini has been following her.  
"Victi!" Victini nods with smile.  
"But you have been trap in the basement for two hundred years, are you sure you don't want to explored around? A lot of things have changed…" Touko worries.  
"Victi, victiniii!" Victini shakes its head, and smile. It's like telling her: "Don't worry."

"Victini…" Touko is touch by this, she can finally understand partially the Pokémon's heart. She opens both of her arm wide, Victini is happily jumps to her and hugs her tight, "Thank you for trusting me. And thank you for joining my team. I won't trap you in the Pokeball… Just feel free to stay out as long as you want ok? I'll take you around and see the world!"  
"Victi, VICTINIII!" Victini happily answers, it seems very excited to start its journey with Touko.

"Well then, let's explored this city more, Victini! But first of all, I gatta challenge the Castelia City Gym!"  
"Victiniii!" Victini does a peace sign.

"N… I see why you want to Liberate Pokémon. What Victini's trainer did was horrible… But… not all trainer treat their Pokémon like Victini's trainer did. There's also good and bad in human, even in Pokémon." Touko looks at how happy Vicitini is seeing the world after 200 years, and how much it's enjoying being with her, Touko smiles , and thought to her head, "Pokeball do force the Pokemon to obey their trainer by trap themselves in the ball. If Pokemon doesn't want to be with their trainer… " Touko throws out a Pokeball on the Sandile she just defeated on the Route 4, the Pokeball is shaking, and shaking and shaking… the red light on the button of the large Pokeball is shining and shining. It feels forever… "When that red light beeps, it's the moment when Pokemon are deciding where there or not, they choose you as their trainer, if they choose to follow you. Therefore, Sandile… Do you want to be with me? If you do… please give me 'the sign'." Touko thought in her head, Vicitini is putting both of its hands on his mouth, also watching the Pokeball. The Pokeball stops moving, a sound of tick from the Pokeball, as the center circular button pops out. Touko smiles with relief. "N… Sandile has chosen me as its trainer. I didn't brain wash him, the Pokeball didn't either. If Sandile didn't choose me as its trainer… It would have pop out of the Pokeball, and escape already. Pokeball do not brain wash Pokemon… instead… Pokemon makes their own decision to follow or not follow this person. Just like Victini does… Who chose to follow me…" Touko looks over to Victini, it brings over the Pokeball with a huge smile on its face. Victini is happy for Touko for her success and admin of Touko to be its trainer.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Meanwhile, in Striaton City…

Touya and Cheren grabs a tons of books from the Pokémon School in that city and ready to read them.  
"I can't believe becoming a Pokemon trainer requires so much studying and reading…" Touya splits out of stress, sitting in the school library, holding his head side way with his fist, he has a bored look.  
"Particle skills are also important too. " Cheren puts down his portion of books on the long desk where most of the students do their reading in that school.  
Touya is surprised by the amount of books Cheren put down. Earlier he already read 10 books, he's going for more? Touya thought in his head.

Pokémon School, a school where kids who are under 10 goes to study Pokémon before they become a Pokémon trainer and start their journey at the age of 10. It allows to give them advice knowledge level skills to help them in their journey.

"Beep…Beepp" Sound of Xtransciever is beeping on Touya's hand. "It's Touko!" Touya is really excited, he picks up the call, "Sup sis! Cheren is here too!"  
Cheren ignores and continues to sort out his books.  
"Hey Touya, and Cheren!" Touko smiles and wave her hand. Victini tries to sneaks onto the screen as well.  
"Touko!" Touya shows the happiest smile ever. Infact, Touya is always this happy to see Touko. "What… is that Pokemon?" Touya is confused. Cheren takes an interest and look onto Touya's screen of Touko.  
He pushes his glasses, and opens his eyes wide: "Could it be…? Is that the mythical Pokemon, Victini?!' Cheren asks with surprise.  
"Yup! I just got this little guy the other day!" Touko says with the smile, and pet Victini on the head, Victini seems to enjoy it with huge grin on its face.  
"But how? Victini was mysteriously missing for the past two hundred years…" Cheren asks.  
"Long story short… Team Plasma drop this ticket to Liberty Garden and I found it in Pinwheel forest, I decided to be a hero and save it, and we met, and then it decides to come with me."  
"Team Plasma? Those bastards who stole the dragon head skeleton from the Nacrene Museum…"Cheren says with rage, and holds his fist tight, "What are they after anyways?"

"I'm not sure…" Touko says, "All I know is that they want to liberate Pokémon. They are trying to convince trainers to set their Pokémon free and release them all back in the wild. But after this incident with Victini, I feel like this is more than what they are after." Touko expression changes.

"You went to chase after Team Plasma? This is too dangerous! Are you hurt anywhere?" As usual, Touya is the worry type brother.  
Touko smiles, she knows Touya will probably ask that: "Haha, don't worry. I'm fine, I have strong Pokémon with me. Hey, look!" Touko takes out her badge box from her bag, "I have three badges now!"  
"Way to robe it on my face, Touko." Touya says with an unpleasant tone.  
"Hurry up, Touya! How long do you plan to stay in Striaton City anyways? Are you done studying Pokemon?"  
Cheren pushes his glasses: "Knowledge is endless, there's no way you ever finish studying something. You will always learn something new." Cheren sounds like a teacher.  
There goes the philosophy talk from Cheren.  
Both Touko and Touya went silent.  
Touya looks at the screen: "We…Well… I plan to leave soon. I already got my badge at Striaton City, and I have done enough study for now. I need particle skills too, can't be a book worm like certain someone." Touya looks at Cheren with a mischievous face.  
Touya pokes Cheren with the edge of his elbow and gives him a mischievous smile: "You realy need to know how to have some fun, Cheren. Girls won't like you that way!"  
Cheren ignores him, and look away.

Touya looks straight at a museum park on the poster in this school: "Oh by the way, there's a Pokemon festival in Nimbasa City. There's a great Museum park there, want to go there together? We can ride the Ferris wheel together, like we did back when we were small! "  
"SURE!" Touko says out loud in an excitement, "I love Museum parks!"

"Nimbasa is an entertainment city, so it's always busy with different things going on. That Ferris Wheel at Nimbasa City is known for couples-only Ferris Wheel." A lady walks towards Cheren and Touya, with a white clothing like a professor, and long black and a flower on her left bangs. Her fashion seems to be influence by Muna.  
All three of them look towards that lady.  
"Doctor Fennel!" Touya calls out.  
"How romantic, riding on that Ferris wheel on a festival. There are probably fireworks right?" As usual, Dr. Fennel falls inlove in her dream.

"Couples-only Ferris Wheel…" Cheren repeats that in his head.  
Touya opens his mouth, and eyes wide. "Couples-Only Ferris Wheel…" He smiles, he's even more excited upon hearing this.

"Dr. Fennel! Dr. Fennel where are you running off again?" Aminta is around the window looking for .  
"Yikess! Gatta run!" Dr. Fennel immediately runs away to another direction of the school.  
As usual… that's . She always wondering around. But when she's on her job, she's the most serious one, who is passion and into her work.

"Well then, I will meet you at Nimbasa City in a few days Touya, hurry up! I want to get more badges soon!" Touko says in a demanding tone.  
"I got itt!" Touya says, and turns off the Xtransciever.

Touya looks very happy after turns off the Xtransciever, Cheren looks over to him. Despite Touya is an out-going person, but Cheren hasn't seen him smile like this happy for a while.  
"You seem so happy to talk with Touko every time." Cheren says.  
"She's my most important sister, of course." Touya says with a yawn and stretch on the body.  
"Is that so." Cheren says, "How I envy you both with such great relationship."  
"Haven't you always been feeling this way? Since we were small."  
Cheren looks over to Touya: "What do you mean?" Although he's asking a question, but he already guessed, what Touya is trying to say.  
"How long are you going to hold on to that feelings of yours, Cheren." Touya asks without any hesitation. His tone changed, it's the serious tone Touya.  
"What do you mean?" Cheren sits down and opens up one of the books.  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
Cheren looks forward and back to his book again: "How about yourself? So You knew this all along, don't you?"  
Touya changes his expression: "Ahh. Like I said, since small."He looks over to Cheren, Cheren is pretending to be reading, "Bianca and you knew about this, right?"  
"Yup." Cheren replied.

They both stay silent for a while, Touya sits down on the chair, cannot focus.  
"Do you plan to tell her the truth?" Cheren breaks the silence.  
"Is it necessary?"  
"Are you holding back?"  
"That should be my question to you." Touya looks at Cheren.  
Cheren pushes his glasses,"If I want her, I can pursued her whenever I'm ready. However, in your position, she sees you as her twin brother, she thinks you guys are blood-related."  
"I don't want to ruin the relationship, you probably already know this motive of mine."  
Cheren didn't say anything.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheren is right… Touya knows. All these times, Touya wants to repay Touko's family who adopted him, and treat him like one of their son, he wants to protect Touko in return of their kindness.

Touko doesn't know about them not blood-related siblings. When Touya was adopted, he was just one year old. Touya doesn't know his real birthday, perhaps Touko is younger than him. That's what Touko's parents always tell him.

"I want to marry Touya when I grow up!" One day Touko and Touya are playing on the grass field near Nuvema Town. Touko puts the flower ring she made on Touya's neck.  
Touya blushes, he looks at Touko who smiles at him.  
Touko always has the brightest smile that smiles changes the mood of people. That smile is like a sunlight shines on a budded flower, helps it opens it up into a bright and beautiful flower.  
"What… what are you talking about? We are brothers and sisters, it won't work that way, Touko."  
"EHH Why nottt?" Touko Bulges her mouth up into a bubble, "I love Touya!" She confesses.  
"What… what are you sayinggg?"

Thinking about it, it makes Touya giggles. Touko doesn't seem to remember saying that to Touya ever since. However, their relationship has always been so closed. Although they are not related, but they are so closed, just like people say, twins can communicate through heart. They would tell each other everything, and everything that is going on.  
Slowly… Touya's feeling towards Touko has increased deeper and deeper…  
There's no girls Touya find it more attractive than Touko in his mind.  
There's no smile out there that can beat Touko's bridgest and the shiniest smile.

One day…  
Touko slowly developed strange behavior around Cheren. She didn't act like her old self when he's around. She was often day dreamed, and stuns there when Cheren was talking. Her hands and legs started to shake whenever Cheren was talking to her.  
Touya's heart feels uncomfortable. Could this be jealousy?  
Even though, Cheren often takes good care of Touko too… Touya knows, Cheren is also in love with Touko.

"Touya… I think I like Cheren…" Touko is sitting on the top level of their bunk bed, holding her Cottenee pillow tight, and rose up her feet.  
Touya who's sitting on the lower level of the bunk bed, Touko's word distracts his reading.  
There's again, the stabbing pain on the chest. Touya did not say anything.  
"What to do Touya?" Touko peaks her head down to Touya and asks, "I can't act normal like I used to in front of Cheren anymore… "  
Touya looks up to Touko, she climbs the latter down with Cottenee pillow still on her hand, and sits down on Touya's bed.  
She has such a blushing sad face, tears are slowly gathering up and ready to tear down from her shiny blue eyes.  
"I don't know… I don't know how that feels like." Touya answered with cold tone. His expression changed, he leaves his head down to the book, pretends he's reading.  
Seeing Touya puts out such a not caring face, Touko is pissed: "Touya, you meanie!" She says and climbs back to up to her bed. She turns her side body to the wall, and puts blanket on top of her head and body, and curve like a shrimp.

Touya can't focus on that book anymore… He puts it down, turn off the light switch beside his bed, and sleep.  
"Good night." He said.  
Touko did not bother to respond.

"Maybe I was too harsh on her…" Touya thought as he puts the blanket up to his shoulder, and turns his body to the side facing the bed.

Touko is crying in her bed quietly, hugging Cotenee pillow tight. She fell the the bed is moving, someone is climbing up. Someone is lying beside her and hug her from behind.  
"I'm sorry I was so cold." Touya apologizes, "If you really like Cheren, you should confess to see how he feels about you. That will help you let it out."  
Touko stops her tears, she feels the warm in her heart from the gentle hug from Touya.  
"If you have the courage, go for it. I will always support you no matter what his reply is."  
Touko can't stop this overflow feeling anymore, she turns towards Touya, and hugs him tight, and cries out loud.  
Touya touches on her hair and comforts: "Don't cry over this now, Touko. I want to see the happy, merry-going around sister that I always want to protect."

At that point on… Touya knows… despite his comfort words to her. He loves Touko too much to let go of her to anyone…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even to the present day… Touya's feeling hasn't change…

Will confession ruin the close relationship between the both of them? Touya thought of this, he worries. He can't also stand the thought of Touko might be taken away by another guy… that is not him.  
Touya holds his fist tight, he can't focus on reading on the book, he stands up.  
"Let's go Cheren." Touya says.  
"Nimbasa city already?"  
"We got long journey to catch up to her." Touya says with confident.  
Cheren looks at him, he smirks: "You are always this hot headed. Both of you always are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry N barely play much role in this. I want to focus more on Touya's thought, since he was barely written in this story so far.
> 
> A/N: Here's a mini break from FerrisWheel shipping in this chapter. I kind of like writing complicated relationship and stories o3o  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> A/N: Next chapter... DUN DUN DUN... all FerrisWheel shipping fans have been waiting for... NIMBASA CITY ARC :D You know what that means! ;)


	7. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Plasma, mysteriously trying to capture Touko and Victini.  
> He appears again, he grabs onto her arm and escape together.
> 
> Couples only Ferris Wheel...  
> What?
> 
> The time on the Ferris Wheel fell like a dream, he has a child side...  
> Touko begins to see N differently.   
> Perhaps he isn't as cold as he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfict, I realized I had alot of typos and grammar issues at the previous chapters, I will go in and re-edit them. I'm sorry ... English is my second language...
> 
> A/N: I skip alot of stuff that happened in the game, I also changed alot of story line in the game as well~ I try to fast forward as much as I can, because this is a romance focus story XD
> 
> A/N: We are finally at the Nimbasa City Arc, I hope you enjoy the Ferris Wheel Shipping moments~ Feedback and reviews are welcome! I would like to hear your thoughts :3
> 
> Happy Reading!

Black and White 6: Ferris Wheel

After long trip walking in construction area on route 4, and stuck in the sand-storm for days, finally… Touko has arrived Nimbasa city. A colourful, netto and a popular city in the Pokémon World. Also the center of Unova Region. This city is full of entertainment district, a total opposite compare to business city like Castelia city. People in Castelia City walks around in suits, contrast to here, everyone dresses up casually, or in a really unique fashion.

"Victiniii!" Victini feels the excitement and comes out of Touko's Pokeball after hiding in there for the past few days due to sand-storm.  
It stretches out and yawns, and flies around Touko.  
"Nice and fresh air Victini?" Touko asks.  
"Victini!" Victini puts out its peace sign, then it realizes: Touko's hair is all messy and she's all dirty and cover in sand.  
"Victini victini!" Victini flies close to her and tries to clean a few sand off her shoulder.

"Don't worry Victini, I'm ganna go to Pokémon Center and take a nice hot shower now. Plus…" Touko signs, "I really need proper sleep…" Touko finally reveals her tired expression, she's been overcome it the entire time. She hasn't been able to sleep properly in the sand storm, despite there's tent for camping. It looks like she's ganna faint and sleep from where she's standing.  
"It's such a life city! Let's rest up tonight and we'll enjoy it fully tomorrow, Victini!" Touko says.  
"VICTINIII!" Victini roars out of happiness.

At least Pokémon Center are not too far, Touko manages to make her way to the Pokémon Center. As the door slide opens at the front entrance of the Pokemon Center, a familiar person is standing in front of the Pokémon Center counter, grabbing her Pokémon with the smile of Nurse Joy. Who looks just like other Nurse Joy in Unova, they are probably related cousins or sisters. Just like when she was small, she wears a green hat with white stripe across it, two pieces of pointy hair of hers pops out of her long bob haircut that's always perfectly curve in to the shape of her cheek. She's wearing an orange vast on top of a short sleeve white long dress down to her knee, she's wearing a side green bag across from her body. As her clumsy act and look, it's Bianca alright.

"Bianca!" Touko runs towards her, Bianca turns around.  
She immediately smiles and excited to see her: "Touko!" She jumps and hug on Touko, "I miss you Touko!"  
"I miss you too." Touko smiles, "Are you staying here over night?"  
"Yup! Professor Juniper told me there are lots to do in the Nimbasa City, I can't wait to see!" Just like before, Bianca has that positive energy in her.  
"What about your Gym Badges?" Touko asks.  
Bianca immediately went silent, she looks away: "Well… um…" Bianca puts both of her index finger poking each other.

Touko sighs, she smiles, doesn't seem like Bianca have the goal to become champion. Everyone loves going on a journey and meeting new friends, and have their own Pokemon.  
"Let's book our room together at the Pokémon Center!" Bianca changes the topic immediately.  
"Yup!" Touko smiles and nod.

Touko yawns and jumps on her bed in Pokémon Center right after shower. Her hair is still wet, and she's wearing her warm shower cape. It's been days since she sleeps on a comfy bed like this. She's only been sleeping on her sleeping bag for the past few days since Castelia City.

She looks beside her, Victini is already asleep.  
This little guy is tired too, isn't it?  
Touko turns to Victini, and pokes its chubby cheeks lightly. Victini is in such deep sleep that it doesn't feel it.

"Touko, I can't believe you catch such a rare Pokémon, it's so cute too! I envy you! What is your plan tomorrow? Are you heading to the Nimbasa Gym right away?" Bianca sits on her side of bed and asks.  
"I might go look around the city, and I most likely train my Pokémon for abit before heading to the Gym." Touko brushes her semi-dry hair, "Besides, Touya is coming to meet me in Nimbasa City tomorrow night for the Nimbasa Pokémon Festival, so I have tons of time to look around."  
"Touya is coming?" Bianca gets excited and leans her body forward to Touko, her face went blushing right away, and her heart beat goes really fast.  
It's been a while since Bianca sees Touya, she has a big smile on her face.

"Mhmm, I wonder if Cheren is going to come with him." Touko smooth out her hair, and continued to brush the other side, "I haven't seem all three of you for a while you know."  
"Haha yeah!" Bianca laughs, "Anything new? I would love to meet your Pokemon, we should have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca says with excitement.  
"For sure." Whenever comes to Pokémon battle, Touko gets very excited, and forgot that she's tired and exhausted.  
"Yeah~ but… Let's do that tomorrow, I'm very exhausted tonight." Bianca says with a really tired expression.  
"Yes… Yess of course haha." Touko laughs, "What am I thinking." She fell so badly for not being considerate with Bianca, "let's rest up for tomorrow Bianca."

"Good night Touko!" Bianca lies on her bed and puts blancket on to her shoulder level.  
"Good night!" Touko looks at Vicitini who's asleep, she smiles: "Good night Victini." She says and went to change her pajama, puts her blanket on top of Victini's shoulder level, and sleeps beside it.

"I'm heading to the PokeStar studio!" Bianca says in the morning, "I will see you later tonight!"

"Sounds like a fun place, have fun over there! I'll head over there later!" Touko waves her hand, along with Victini.

Even it's the morning, Nimbasa city is all live and excited without the need of decoration of the street lights at night.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOOWW there are so many things we can do in Nimbasa City Vicitni!" Touko is holding the Nimbasa City guide book she got from Pokemon Center on her hand, and show it to Victini on her hand, with excitement: "LOOK LOOK!" She points at the "There's Musical Threater! We can dress up Pokemon there and have they do a tryout of their acting talent! There's Gear Station, which it's the battle subway! That's so cool! That sounds soo excited! Battle in the subway? It's going to be epic! I want to do that with Touya when he gets here! We can do singles or two VS. Two battles! There's also Stadium and small court for sports at different days! And the Gym…" Touko flips through the pages, "It says the Gym is located within the Amusement Park!"  
"Victini…" Victini looks into the map.  
"Maybe we should train in the grass and then head to the GYM, and we will meet up with Touya after? It'll be a great relaxation after winning Gym Badges!" Touko says out loud with confident, "I need to train my newly capture Sandile!" Touko takes out the Pokemon that has Sandile and smiles.  
"Victini!"

"Sorry Victini, let's make this a training day, and once we beat up the Gym and meet up with Touya, we can look around the city, how does it sound?"  
"Victinii!" Victini puts out its regular peace sign.  
Vicitini knows, although they just met. When it comes to Pokemon Battle, Touko always have that invisible flame burning in her eyes. She gets all excited and just want to go for it.

In the small forest on Route 4, close to Nimbasa City, Touko takes out her Pokeball and her Pokemon arrives on the grass, with their most energetic expression, ready for their training.

"Sandile use bite on Pignite! And Pignite use flame Charge!" Touko commands, both of her Pokémon are fighting together.  
Victini is on the side dressing up as a cheer leader and holds two fan up dancing and cheering.

"That's good, keep going guys!" Touko shouts out.

Victini's long sharp ears stands up, it hears something behind it. It turns its head to the back, the grasses behind them is moving in one direction. Is it Pokemon? No… N is walking, with a few Team Plasma members follow him behind.  
"Victinii?" Victini panics. Seeing the uniform of Team Plasmas, it made Victini fears, remind it the time when Team Plasma was trying to capture it back in Liberty Garden. It starts to shake, and it's trying to grab on Touko's black vest, trying to get her attention.

"What is it Victini? I'm busy training!" Touko turn arounds and looks at Victini, while Pignite and Sandile are having an intensive training. She sees nothing behind Victini, she turns her back again.  
"Victi…" Victini is sad and looks to its back again with the worry look on its face, N and the Team Plasmas are gone.  
"Victi…" Victini turns its body facing the Pokémon training, it turns its head to the back again, feels slight relieve and turns back watching the Pignite and Sandile training.

"Ready for Gym battle guys?" Touko asks, after all day training with all 5 of Touko's Pokémon, it's already night time, the sky is getting dark. All Touko's Pokemon roar,"Let's take a break tonight and we'll proceed to GYM battle tomorrow!" Touko says with confident, "and let's own that GYM!"  
Her Pokemon Roar.

Beep Beep beep~ a ring tone starts, it's Xtransciever! Touko looks at her Xtransciever on her arm, and picks it up with excitement:"Touya!"  
"Hey Touko, I'm on my way there, I should be there soon! Let's meet at the Amusement Park?"  
"Sounds good!" Touko smiles, "See you soon Touya!" Touko shuts off the Xtransciever.

"I need to take a shower before seeing Touya!" Touko smiles and looks at Victini.  
Victini nods with big smile on its face: "Victini!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already night time, Nimbasa City is so bright and shine with different colour of street lights. It looks like it's a 24 hour city, no one ever sleeps! The stars are invisible due to the artificial lights in the city.

As expected from Pokemon Festival in Nimbasa City, so many people!  
Touko is all refreshing and she's running towards the Amusement Park with Victini flying beside her. She can't get enough with all the colour and live events in her surrounding in this city. The nice park, Pikachu balloon, and lots of other rides. Of course the Ferris Wheel stands out the most. Touko looks at the entire Amusement Park gets excited like a little kid.

"I can't wait until Touya gets here!" Touko says with big smile on her face, it's been a while since they see each other, and even go to an Amusement park together.  
"Victiniii!" Victini flies around her and dances.

Suddenly someone grabs onto her hand, tries to arrest her or some sort.  
"Heyy who are you?" She turns around, two female Team Plasma members puts both of her hands to the back, and she's unable to move, "Let me go!" Touko tries her best to struggle.  
"Victiniii!" Victini uses Headbutt and pushes one of the Team plasma away, Touko kicks the other one with her leg. She's able to escape.  
Touko runs in a not far distance, puts her arms out and finger pointing at both of the Team Plasma Grunts: "Victini, use Confusion!" She commands.  
Victini puts both of its hand up, its eyes glow and its body forms a bright pink online, both Team Plasma members floating up in the mid-night sky, as they are struggling.  
"Run, Victini!" Touko says, and Victini puts its hand down, and let go of its attack, the two Team Plasma Grunt immediately drops on the ground. Victini follows Touko and run/fly as fast as they can.

Touko manages to escape to a tall bush hiding at a tiny corner of the park. She's breathing fast, she couldn't catch up her breath. Compare to Victini who's flying, running takes so much more energy.  
"Are you OK Victini? Thanks, you saved me back there." Touko looks at Victini.  
"Victini!" Victini puts out its V sign.  
Touko smiles, she looks down to her clothes: "I just showered, now I smell like sweat…" She uses her thumb and index finger takes up one of her clothes.

Touko peeks above the bush, and inspects her surrounding, she turns to Victini:"I think we are safe to go."  
Victini nods, Touko stands up, cleans off the grass on her butt.  
With the amount of people in the Pokémon Festival in this Amusement Park, it should be hard for Team Plasma to find them.  
Only if Touko has a hoodie she can wear or some kind of different hat and with sun glasses, then Team Plasma might not be able to find her. Victini can just hide in the Pokeball…  
But she supposes to have a date here with Touya! Why does she have to do this?  
Touko is annoyed while thinking about this.  
She looks around once again, to ensure her and Victini's safety, and gets into the crowd of people that's passing by and follow the direction they are going.

Touko finally gets off the crowd of people, tries to walk back to the entrance where she should be waiting for Touya. Suddenly, someone grabs on to her arm as she just get out of the crowd.  
Is it Team Plasma again? How did they spot her so fast?  
Touko turns her head to the back, she fell her long pony tail swipe across that person's face. You can smell the nice shampoo scent from Touko's pony tail.  
That familiar face, that long smooth green hair with a black and white cap…  
With the loud music and the amount of crowd, she wasn't able to hear the metal bracelets clinking sound from him, when he was approached to her.  
"N?!" Touko calls out, his arms are shaking, his face is sweating, and he's breathing fast. What's going on? Touko thought in her head, she turns to N.  
Victini starts to panic and hide behind Touko, it remember this same person was with Team Plasma.  
N looks straight to Touko, "Are you OK N?" Touko looks into N's Blue and Grey eyes, she never realize, his eyes seems confused and abit lonely…  
"I finally found you…" N breaths fast, says with whisper.  
Touko thought she heard N's saying that, but she's not sure if that's what she heard.  
N looks into Touko's shiny blue eyes, she has a face of worried. N turns his head to the back and around, about to open up his mouth.

"Lord N!" N hears the voice from the back, he immediately takes Touko's hand and run.  
"Wait, where are you taking me?" Touko is running along with N, "I have to meet my brother here!"  
Victini is debating and decided to follow them along. But it still decides to fly with them, it can't leave Touko behind.

N takes Touko and Victini and hide behind in the dark alley inbetween two small building of the park facility, both of them back leaning against the wall.  
"N!" Touko shouts out, N immediately covers her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh!" N says, he is looking towards the direction where the Team Plasma are running, until they run away somewhere else. N moves his hand away from Touko's mouth.  
Touko doesn't seem please, but she knows, N was trying to hide her from Team Plasma.  
"Aren't you looking for Team Plasma?" N asks.  
"Team Plasma?" Touko changes to her serious expression, "More like they were after me for some odd reason."  
"A few of them ran into the Amusement Park here." N says with a serious expression, "They are probably after you since they are here already."  
"Why are they here? Why are they after me?" Touko panics, "We must alert everyone else! What if they do those brain wash speech again and convince people to release their Pokemon?"  
N didn't say anything, Touko realize, isn't that N's ideal dream too… Why is N running in such hurry? Was he looking for her? Touko wonders in her head. More importantly, why was she targeted by Team Plasma? Could it be because of Victini?

N turns around: "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel to see if we can spot their location."  
Touko realizes, they are hiding inside the alley of two buildings, and one of them is the Ferris Wheel station.  
"Huh? But…" Touko realize, N hasn't let go of her arm, he just takes her in there.

"Welcome to the Couple-only Rondez-View Ferris Wheel!" The ticket person greets, N put a few money down to the ticket person, and the Ticket person smiles, "Enjoy the ride!"  
"Couples only?!" Touko's face starts to blush, "The money N…"  
"I owe you lunch remember?"  
Back in Pinwheel Forest? Touko thought.

The door of the cart they are in closed, Touko is sitting across from N. The box they are sitting in is slowly moving up. She's all nervous, put both of her hand on fist on her Knee, she's shaking. She's looking straight at N with a nervous look. N heads down, holds on to the Menger Sponge like cube, perhaps it's a void cube that usually hangs around his pants, he's playing with it by rotating it.  
He solves that cube so fast. Could N be…a genius? Touko thought in her head. When she plays with void cube when she was small with Touya, neither of them can solve it.  
N must be… a genius… Touko looks at N, watching his face. He has no expression, just blink stares at the void cube and solving it over in such quick motion.  
That side of N… kind of like a child… Touko thought in her head.  
Neither of them are talking, the slow motion in the Ferris Wheel feels the time goes really slow.

"Couples only… Ferris Wheel…" Touko thought in her head, as her face is blushing, "Does that mean… We are on a date? " She looks at N. N doesn't seem to have any expression that's saying that.  
When someone goes on a date, and in a Ferris Wheel together with the person they like or some sort, doesn't the guy make the conversation or smile the entire time while looking at the girl or some sort?  
That's what Touko gets from reading Shojo mangas…  
Yet… N remains head down, playing with his void cube like a child playing video games in the car and ignore everything around him. Touko feels disappointed. Perhaps N has no intention to treat this like a date. Then again, Touko was dragged in here by N, she didn't say yes or anything… N just took her and ran around.  
"What if Touya is already here waiting? He must be worry… " Touko thought in her head, she looks outside of the window through the box.

"I love Ferris Wheels." N says, "The circular motion… The Mechanics, they are like collections of elegant formulas."  
Touko turns to N, N finally looks up, he's staring outside through the window. He has that happy face of a child who's riding the Ferris Wheel. Touko giggles quietly, finds that really adorable.  
N hears the giggle, he looks at Touko. It's so quiet on the Ferris Wheel, even if you drop something, you can hear it clearly.  
"What's so funny?" N asks with curiosity.  
"You are really strange… Stuff you say are really… unique… Just who are you?" Touko asks with smile on her face.

N looks into Touko in her shiny blue eyes, who has a curios look on her face, yet still smiling. That smile makes him feels different. That moment, Touko looks really pretty. He looks over beside Touko, he witness Victini who's hiding behind Touko's back the entire time, it looks like it's afraid of N.  
"That Victini… it's from the Liberty Garden isn't it?"  
"Yes… " Touko stops her smile, and gives an unhappy face, "How did you know about this? Did you hear it from Victini?"  
"Yeah, you can say that." N looks away to the window once again.  
Touko grabs on to Victini, Victini willingly sits on her labs, and she hugs it lightly, Victini looks slight relief sitting on top of Touko: "Team Plasma was trying to acquire Victini, to use its value."  
Hearing the word "Team Plasma", N's fists twitched. He looks at Touko, who's looking at Victini on her lab, says, "They want to free Victini, in exchange to use its value to success their 'master plan'." Touko hugs Victini tightly, "This unforgivable. Victini should not have to do that."

As N expected, Touko has such a kind heart. She treasures her Pokemon as much as he does, they are really alike. N thought in his head.  
Touko is really special. Perhaps she can be the 'chosen one' as well? In his head, two silhouette of two dragons in his mind.

"Maybe that's why, they target me… Maybe they want to steal Victini back…" Touko hugs Victini tighter, Victini looks up to Touko with a worry look.

N did not answer, he stays silent, the sounds of fireworks started to bloom. Both of them turn their head towards the window looking outside.  
Despite the window is kind of dirty and over-used from time, they can still see the fireworks clearly.  
The fireworks are beautiful in the dark sky. There are not just ordinary flower shapes, there are shapes of Pokémon as well. Pidove, Tepig, Cotenee… All of them have the colour of their major Pokémon body colour.

"It's so beautiful…" Touko expresses, she puts her hand against the window. She looks over to N, N opens tiny bit of his mouth, and his eyes are focus on the fireworks. His eyes are shining, they are shaking. N is amused by this.  
Whatever happen to spot Team Plasma on the Ferris Wheel? The entire time they are either staring at each other, or gets distracted by the fireworks outside.  
"N… he may look like he's older than me and acts so mature at times… but he has a child side, who just got out of the outside world and finds everything festinating." Upon hearing that, Touko giggles again. She can't stop looking at N.  
In her mind, N is quite attractive. He has a really handsome face, and soft long green hair.

N looks to Touko, she has a smile on her face while looking at N.  
When she smiles, her face is blushing pink, it's a really nice smile. N always thought he can only see these gentle smile from Anthea and Concordia, or Pokémon only.  
Just what is this feeling? N wonder, why does he feel like he can be really close to this girl here. They can be closer, and closer. In fact, he wants to hug her. That's how he shows his love to his friends, Pokémon. Why does he care so much about her? Is it her Pokémon's feeling that she can sense that attracts him? Just who is she?

"Is it your first time seeing fireworks N?" Her voice is so sweet, and energetic.  
Seeing her, makes N happy.  
N looks at Touko, and looks outside the window again: "Yeah… It's beautiful." He smiles, it's different from before. He doesn't seem to have a worry in his head at this moment.  
"Victiii!" Victini dances with excitement.  
"Does Victini like fireworks too?"  
"Victinii Victinii!" Victini nods with excitement.  
"We came here a good time then." Touko smiles at Victini.  
"Victini Victini!" Victini jumps up and dance with its wings flies up and down.

N looks at both of them, he stands up and walk close to Touko.  
Touko follows his reaction, and looks at him who's really close to her, at Victini's level who's sitting on her lap. Victini slowly backs off again, as N's face gets closer, it's afraid of N.  
"Don't be afraid Victini… I can hear… your heart…" N says with a gentle voice as usual.  
N really love Pokémon, he always treat Pokémon really gently, and with manners. He puts out the hand gesture as he's about to gently grab on Victini. "You had been very lonely…You have been trapped in the little basement in Liberty Garden for over two hundred years… You are feeling really lucky to have met a trainer like Touko, who's letting you out of Pokeball whenever you want, and she promised to have you travel with her around the world. When a Pokémon is inside the Pokeball, it is very hard for me to hear their voices." N says with his eyes close.  
"Is that so…" Touko did not realize that.  
So N can really hear Pokémon's voices huh… Touko thinks in her head. She's looking into N who closes his eyes, trying to reach out Victini's heart.  
Her heart starts to pound really fast, her face is blushing. N really is something… Touko looks at N, she didn't realized. She's slowly being consume by N's charm.

Victini slowly nods, it's no longer evading away from N.  
N grabs on Victini slowly, Victini has accepted N, he brings it towards him: "Team Plasma was trying to capture you to use you, is that why you are so afraid of them?"  
Victini nods, and its expression changes really sad and worry.  
"You saw me with them, that's why you were afraid of me right?" N asks, looking into Victini's eyes.  
"What?" Touko looks at N, what does N and Victini mean?  
Victini nods.  
Touko is confused even more.  
"Don't worry… I will make my dream come true, so we can separately the world between Pokémon and Human, so Pokémon can finally become perfect."  
"Victi?"

"N…" Touko says his name quietly. N was with Team Plasma? Victini was with him? Touko doesn't understand this anymore, more and more question mark is popping up in her head. Whenever N is talking about his dream, he always has that look. A look of a hero who's really passionate, and working hard on his/her way to achieve that dream. Touko is drawn to that look of N's… her heart is fast pounding whenever she looks at N now.  
She doesn't dislike this feeling, infact this feeling she's having, she doesn't understand. She just knows, this Ferris Wheel ride is pretty great with N. Her heart is telling her, she wants to be closer with N. She looks to her left again , looking outside through the window.  
"Look! It's Pinwheel forest!" Touko takes her left hand out and points towards the window, "I can see Accumula Town as well!" Touko says with excitement.

Suddenly, a loud sound of fireworks explored around their Ferris Wheel, neither of them realize, they are at the very top of the Ferris Wheel ride.  
N who was standing up along with Victini were shock by that loud sound, his hand let go of Victini, by shock hearing the sound of the fireworks, he falls onto Touko. His hand puts against the space of the chair where Touko sits, he manage not to let his entire body fall on her. His hand is against the space beside Touko. Both of them had their eyes close, when they open up their eyes, their faces are on the same level, they really close to each other.  
What is this? Touko's heart pounds really fast, she's blushing red. She can feel the breath from N… It's really different than Touya's… Touko really wants to pushes N away to stop this fast heartbeat, but she can't help it. Somehow she feels like she enjoys being this close. She couldn't say a word, she's too nervous to say a world.

"This is a couples-only Ferris Wheel!" An image of Dr. Fennel's words,  
"Welcome to the Couple-only Rondez-View Ferris Wheel!" And the worker who works at the ticket booth's words.

"Couples… Couples… Couples… Am I falling for this guy? Am I…? Or is he …" Touko kept on thinking about this on her head, her faces turns even redder and starts to sweat really fast, "Or maybe I'm overthinking it? Maybe there's nothing?"  
"Touko…" N says with a gentle tone, "I have something that I must tell you…"  
N gets closer to Touko, "What is he doing? HUH HUH HUH? Is he going to kiss me? What is he doing? So close…" Touko kept on thinking on her head, she eventually dips her head down slightly, and closes her eyes with all these thoughts going on her head, and all the tension up.

N realizes Touko is all tension up, it looks like she's burning up with all these random thoughts in her head. N distanced himself abit. Touko loosen up as she realize the air is cooler and she can feel that N has distanced himself. She opens up her eyes.  
"Sorry…" N apologized, holding his mouth with his right hand, and his face is blushing, and he turns his head away to the right. His heart is racing as fast as Touko's.  
He doesn't understand anymore, why has he become to undeceived and nervous around her? He can't act normally like he does to other people or Pokémon.

"No… I should say I'm sorry… I was um…" Touko doesn't know how to explain this nor have any excuse why she behave this way, she looks away as she slowly calms down, "you… you said you have something you must tell me right?"  
Is he confessing? Touko asks herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wooh! I had over 5000 words with this chapter! The longest Chapter so far! What do you think of this Ferris Wheel Shipping moment? FerrisWheel is the start of the shipping for these two haha  
> A/N: What is N trying to tell Touko? Could it be confessions? Sorry for the cliff hangers... XD  
> A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will update soon! :3


	8. N's true words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you are the King of Team Plasma... What a surprise...  
> What is your intention?  
> Hearing that, Touko's heart fell broken for that bare moment.
> 
> Touya on the other hand has lost his patient, he can't bare listen to Touko talking about this N person, and her strange behavior whenever it's something that's related to this N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continue reading this fanficts! ^^
> 
> A/N: All of the Love triangle, Love conflicts *Evi Laugh*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Black and White 7: N's true words

"What is going on up there…" Touya is holding his fist tight with rage, as he's looking up to the Ferris Wheels cart on top of the one he was sitting. His legs are shaking with impatience.  
"Probably nothing right…" Bianca tries to calm Touya down who's watching Touko and N from two carts under them.  
Touya is wearing his casual clothes instead of his trainer clothes, without wearing his trainer cap, he looks at his Xtransciever, "I forgot to charge up my Xtransciever now I can't even call her." Touya signs. He's really annoy by lack of preparation he could haven't done.

Touya and Bianca happened to caught Touko who was running with N, so they follow them. As N and Touko went inside the Ferris Wheel, Touya and Bianca caught to the 2nd cart Ferries Wheel after N and Touko. Touya had been watching them anxiously the entire time.

"Who is that person anyways?" Bianca asks.  
"A really mysterious person we met back in Accumula Town… I don't know him well either… What was his name again? More importantly, what is he doing with Touko?" Touya rages even more. The entire time on the Ferris Wheel, he hasn't been enjoying it at all.

"It's so hard to watch them when they are above us and we are under… TWO CARTS UNDER!" Touya rages even harder, his fingers are moving in different directions like a tentacle monster. Any longer, Touya might want to break the cart open and fly up with his Pokémon. But he doesn't have any flying Pokémon that can fly…  
Bianca doesn't know what to say, seeing Touya acting this way, not only makes her worry about Touko, at the same time, she envies that Touya only behave this way whenever it comes to Touko. Even since when they were small.  
Bianca looks at Touya, finally two of them are alone in this cart, yet Touya hasn't make any eye contact with her, except looking at the cart above them.  
"I want him to look at me… and think of me…" Bianca thought in her head.  
Maybe right now is the best time? Bianca wonders in her heart, she swallows, and puts her head down, her hat creates shadows and covers her eyes.  
"Touya… you always worries about Touko, don't you?"  
Touya turns to Bianca: "Of course. She's my sister!" Touya replies with an annoyance.  
"That's true…" Bianca says, her voices are shaking abit.  
Touya looks back up to the cart again.  
"It's no use, you just staring at the cart like that. You can't reach her… Maybe… you should just give up and enjoy the ride."  
"How can I enjoy the ride my precious twin sister is above us with a stranger!"  
"Touko Touko Touko! Everything is Touko with you!" Bianca spazzed, she finally snap, her tears are coming down, she looks up to Touya with rage look on her face while tears are coming down, "We finally get into the Ferris Wheel alone after ALL THESE YEARS, can't you just enjoy a bit? Touya, you idiot! You don't know my feelings!"  
Touya is shock by Bianca's rage, Bianca never rages and shouts like this before: "What's wrong Bianca?" Touya still hasn't got a clue.

Bianca bites her lip, her body is shaking. She realizes she's over-reacting, she leans back to her sit, and she opens her mouth and pause for a while:" I know you guys are not even blood-related. So quit saying as she's your twin sister. She's more than your little sister in your heart, am I right?" Bianca tries to hold back herself from becoming even more emotional, she looks down on her leg, instead of facing Touya.  
Touya looks at Bianca with shock, he changes his expression: "So you knew too huh?"  
"Cheren and I both knew about this since we were still young."  
"Haha, I did not notice that. Did your parents tell you?"  
Bianca nods: "Touya is really slow sometimes…"  
Touya puts his hand behind his hair:"Haha, you know me well, both of you!" Touya smiles gently, "Why would I be surprise about this? We all grew up together."

Touya always have that innocent and naive smile on him, he has such kind heart. He's also so nice to Touko, and worries for Touko. Bianca always thought, if that person who Touya worries about constantly is her, she would be so happy. She wants that special place in his heart.  
Bianca has decided, she must tell him: "Then… What if I tell you… that…"

Fireworks explored with loud sound, Bianca speaks a few words with her head down, Touya's expression turns shock. His eyes are wide open, his mouth opens.

"I am the King of Team Plasma." N looks straights into Touko's eyes with determine expression.

Touko couldn't say a word, she opens her mouth. To be honest, Touko is shouldn't be too shock about this. She should have known from the start.  
All the things N has been telling her and tried to convince her sounds just like what Team Plasma said during the presentation back in Acucumula Town.  
"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon." N continued, he smirks and looks outside of their Moving Cabin that's slowly going down, a group of Pidove, and Tranquill are flying together beside it, "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world. Aside from this Unova Region… there are so many other regions out there… What will be the world like, when we separate Pokémon and Human like Black and White?"

Touko looks at N, who's having that same face where he talks about his dream for Pokémon.  
N doesn't understand…  
"You are wrong, N." Touko finally speaks.  
When she realized, their moving cabin is already close to the ground, the sound of the door opening, as the crown noises are getting louder.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride!" The ticket person opens the Cabin Door, and welcomes Touko and N, helping them to come off the cabin.  
"Thanks." Touko says, as she gets off the Cabin.  
N also comes off.  
"Have a great night!" Ticket person says with a smile and continues to work on the next cabin and help the next customer to come off the Cabin.

N and Touko stands in front of the Ferris Wheel, Touko turns towards N:"N… I…"

"Lord N!" As Touko is about to continued her conversation, a voice of an old man is coming from behind N, N turns around, Touko follows that direction.  
"My lord, are you OK?" A man with Team Plasma uniform along with two female with the same uniforms are running towards N with face of worry.  
"Who is this girl?" One of the female Team Plasma Gunt asks with sense of insecurity around Touko, she takes out her Pokeball from her waist, "Isn't she the one we must acquire?"  
It's the same Team Plasma Gunt that was chasing after Touko earlier. Touko and Victini finches, they step back.

N puts his left hand straight to block them: "She's my friend."

Friend? Touko mumbles that word in her head. That's right… They have become friends… They are just friends who agree on things together. Right? Nothing more than that…

"There's no problem with her." N turns to Touko, and with a gentle smile on his face, "You are part of the people we brought in to help us to save Pokémon. So you will be under my protection, Touko." He gently takes his right hand and pets Victini who Touko is holding, Victini really enjoys his petting, "I won't let Ghetsis and his men to lay a finger on you."

That talk really touches Touko's heart, but he is the enemy… she tells herself.  
So he IS the King of Team Plasma. Touko looks at N who's close to her and pets Victini on her hand. After he told her the truth, she really sees him in a different person. He's so much more mature… and kind of cool…  
Touko's heart beats really fast.

"Lord N…" The old man Team Plasma Gunt steps forward.  
"You all should get away, Ghetsis' men are still looking for us. You should hide." N turns to his fellow men.  
"My lord what about you?"  
"I'll be fine." N answers and turns to Touko, "I want to talk to her more… "  
Upon hearing this, Touko blushes.  
"Plus that buys time for you to escape with those Pokémon."  
The three Team Plasma looks at each other, and nods: "Please be careful my lord." One of the female Team Plasma Gunt says, and they start to run.  
"Do you follow my logic, Touko?" N asks.  
He is looking into Touko's shiny blue eyes, while Touko is looking into his grey and blue eyes that seems to love devour by his dream.  
As Touko is about to open her mouth:"N…"

"TEAM PLASMA!" Touya shouts, and jumps out of the moving cabin, Bianca follows him along.  
He runs towards Touko, and stands in front of her, with his left arm out, insist to protect Touko looks at N with rage, "What are you doing here? What did you do to Touko?"  
"Nothing…" Touko answers with an obvious face, "You are over-reacting Touya." Touko says in a mono tone, her shifts away.  
"Hahaha he was worrying the entire time in the Ferris Wheel…" Bianca says.  
"Bianca, you are here too?!" Touko is surprised.

"So you ARE part of Team Plasma huh?" Touya takes out his Pokeball from his pocket. Even he's wearing his casual clothes, he still has a belt that carries the mini Pokeballs with him, "I should have known. "He pushes the white button on the mini Pokeballs, Pokeball turns bigger from the size of thumb and index finger holding together, to the size of his palm that requires all of his finger to hold on to the Pokeball.

"Very well." N stands back, and take out a mini-Pokeball from his belt.  
He has Pokeball on him the entire time? Touko did not notice it at all.

"My friends might not be strong enough to beat you with the level they are at right now, but at least I can buy some time for these members of Team Plasma to get away. So I'll accept your challenge." N puts Pokeball beside him, as he's about to kiss the Pokeball, that gesture… feels so gentle, and loving.  
N really loves Pokémon huh… Touko expresses in her heart.  
"Stop talking and fight me!" Touya is getting impatient, he throws out his Pokeball, "Go, Dewott!"  
Touya's Pokeball rotates as it throws out, and opens up: a blue otter Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.  
"Dewwww!" It's confidently standing in front of Touya.

"Gasp! Touya's Oshawot evolved!" Touko is shock, "So cool!"

"Looks like we are at a bit of disadvantage here." N says without a look of hesitation or worry, "Let's go my friend."  
A tiny yellowish-brown crocodile comes out of N's Pokeball. When N throws his Pokeball, he shows so much passion.  
"Sandile!"

"Hmph, easy! Dewott, use water-gun!"  
"Dig, Sandile!"  
"SANDILE!" Sandile digs a hole on a ground, Dewott's water-gun missed its target.  
"Dewottt!" Dewott is confused, it's looking around waiting for Sandile to come out of ground any time.  
The entire environment is quiet, waiting for Sandile to come out.  
N smirks.  
Suddenly Sandile comes out of under where Dewott is standing, a direct hit from the button up.  
Dewott falls on the ground, tries to get up.  
N opens his arm and pam wide open: "Sandile, use Sand attack!"  
"Water-pulse!" Touya commands.  
"Dewottt!" Dewott hods its arms up and forms a circular water ball and it becomes waves and attacks towards Sandile.  
Sand attack got over power and a direct hit to Sandile, Water attack against Ground type Pokemon, it's super effective!  
Sandile faints instantly.

"YEHH!" Dewott jumps up and gives high five to Touya.  
N looks at both of them and smile. He didn't have a look of upset that he lost or anything.  
"Your Pokemon look really happy." N says, "You win." He puts out his pokeball, a red lazor points at Sandile and transfer it back to the Pokeball, "please rest well, my friend."

"Don't you have more Pokemon on you?" Touya asks with rage, he's wondering if N is underestimate him or some sort.  
"There's no point making my friends to battle and get hurt when the result is the same. You are very strong."  
Somehow that word makes Touya feel really happy, and unhappy the same time. He doesn't understand this man.

"I have a future that I must change." N turns his back to Touko, Touya and Bianca. "In order to make that future, I must defeat the champion and become invincible. Until then, I shall convince the trainers to reconsider the liberation of Pokémon and free all Pokémon. I shall separate Pokemon and Human like black and white. Until then, Pokémon will become perfect."

"You are WRONG N!" Touko steps out and says, "Separating Pokémon and Human aren't necessary a good thing! You will only cause pain for the both of them!"  
"I see… So you do not follow my logic." N turns his head, says in a disappointed tone.  
Touko stares at N with determination: "No. N… I don't."  
With the confident tone, N smirks:" I see. Try and stop me." N replies with confident, "If you want to be together with your Pokemon, then collect all the badges in Unova to be eligible enter the Pokemon League." N turns to Touko and put his hand on Touko's cap, "Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."  
Touko looks down, her cap creates shadow over her eyes as she looks down.

"DON'T USE YOUR DIRTY TEAM PLASMA HANDS TO TOUCH TOUKO!" Touya shouts.

That look on N… it's that dark N again…  
Touko can feel it, the dark N is inside of him…  
It's a total 360 degree change from the N that they were in the Ferris Wheel together.

Touko removes N's hand away slowly, she laughs quietly: "Hahahahahaha…."  
N, Touya and Bianca are confused, upon listening to Touko laughing at the time like this.  
"Touko?" Touya says quietly.  
She puts both of her hand on her waist level, and she looks at N with her most determine look: "Challenge accepted it." Her standing pose is so confident, "I will win all badges in Unova, and I will win the Pokemon League and defeat you, to prove to you that, YOU ARE WRONG N!"  
N looks at Touko, he smirks once again. He puts his hand on Touko's chin and brings it up a little, his face leans really close to her face.  
Touya is shock, he really doesn't like this guy.  
"This is why you are so interested Touko." N smiles, "I really like you that way."  
"Wha…What?!" Touko's face is red, why does N says these things with a straight face, does he not realize what he's saying?!  
N let go of Touko, he turns around and walked away,

A standing fox Pokémon with black ascent and red pony tail on the back, looks like an evolution of Zorua.

Route 5… a street full of musicans and kids playing. It's like the spirit in Nimbasa City is overflow over to Route 5.

That look… "I love it…" N thought as he walks, he has a big smile on his face.  
"That trainer… Touko is really interesting." N says to Zoroak, "Her and I are really alike… I wonder who will become the 'HERO' first…"

N suddenly stops, Zoroak looks around.  
"Lord N." Three ninja with black shirts and long white hair surrounded N.  
N's expression changes, if Shadow Triad is here, that means it's something serious.  
It's either under Ghetisis' command to escort him or some sort of mission he has to accomplish.

"Lord Ghestsis wants to see you." One of the Shadow Triad who's bends down in front of N says.

N squinks his eyes, he stays silent.

"Are you ok Touko?" Touya and Bianca runs towards Touko, Bianca asks.

Touko turns around and smile:"Yeah."  
"Why were you with him?" Touya asks with rage look on his face, "Did you know he's with Team Plasma?"  
Touko looks at Touya: "Well… um… let's go back to Pokemon Center and talk, there are a lot of people in this park right now." Touko smiles with exhaustion.

Touya and Bianca looks at each other, and feels embarrasses with people walk by watching while they were making a scene. "That's… true…" Touya says.

Back in the Bianca and Touko's bedroom in Pokemon Center…

"He's the king of Team Plasma?" Touya stands up with surprise.  
Touko and Bianca are sitting on both of their bed, Victini is enjoying its dinner, Touya is standing the space in between the two beds.

Touko nods, her head is down, the fingers on both of her hands are cross together: "That's what he told me on the Ferris Wheel… Team Plasma seems to be trying to catch Victini and I."  
Victini looks at Touko.  
"But…" Touko remembers…

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." N's words echoes in Touko's head, "I won't let Ghetsis' men to lay a finger on you." Touko's face immediately blushes, she fell embarrasses she looks up, and holds her breath.  
All of N's expression on the Ferris Wheel appears in her head.  
In Touko's mind, she can't believe this still. In top of that, she fell that side of N she saw in the Ferris Wheel, was like a dream… No… that's not true… Even in the Pinwheel Forest that night, N wasn't like this either.  
Thinking about this, makes Touko's heart ache.

"Are you ok Touko?" Bianca asks seeing Touko has her head down and silent, in her deep thought.  
"I'M… I'M FINEE!" She blushes, and panics waving both of her hands and laughs, "Hahaha…"

Touya looks at Touko who's acting strange again, he looks away. His heart aches, a feeling of jealousy is aching his heart.

"Why don't you stay here with us tonight, Touya?" Touko asks, Bianca immediately blushes after hearing that. The three of them, along with Cheren haven't slept in the same room since they were young. She covers her mouth with both of her hands, her face is burning red.  
"Yeah, I'll go register in abit." Touya agrees.  
"I… I… I… uh…. I'M GANNA GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Bianca shouts out her nervousness, and takes her pajama and changing clothes quickly and runs out of the room.

Both of them watch Bianca run out fast like this, neither of them know what to say.  
"Bianca hasn't change much huh?" Touko says.  
Touya nods.

Touya's expression changes, he really mined about this in his heart. He sits beside Touko on her bed.  
"What's in your mind, Touya." Touko ask straight out of blue, "I can always tell when you have stuff in your mind." Touko makes an angry face of Touya, "You always look so puzzle, your winke on your forehead comes out from your eye brows, and your mouth will be like this," As Touko is doing a over exaggerated OO mouth shape, "and you squint your eyes like thisss"  
Touya hits Touko on the head with her hand forms like a chop.  
"Ouch!" Touko cries with a single drop of her tears near her eyes, "That hurt!"  
"Stop making fun of me, geez." Touya made a neutral expression and signs, he puts both of his arm support his body sliding on the bed, his head looks up, "I wouldn't expect less from you." Touya smiles with his eyes close.

Touya looks up to the ceiling, the light is so bright, the bed is so comfortable, feel so relax. The room is quiet as well, except you can hear Victini's enjoying its Pokémon food specially made from Cilian.  
"How come you were with N in the Ferris Wheel today?"  
"Why? He ask me to go in with him…"  
"Knowing he's King of Team Plasma you still went in with him?"  
"We had no choice, I didn't know. Besides, we were supposed to be look for Team Plasma's whereabouts. And he was helping me escape from them as well…"  
"Supposed to be?" Touya changes his expression, he's curios, what did they do in the Ferris Wheel? "When did you guys become so close?"  
"Well…" Touko looks away blushing, "We kind of talked a lot… and got to know each other better and… um…" Touko looks the other way panicking, "He's not a bad guy… I don't think…"

This is just like when Touko was young, she wasn't able to act normally in front of Cheren. Touya thought in his head. His heart is aching.

Touya opens his mouth slowly: "Touko…"  
He couldn't handle anymore, he hugs Touko very tight. He doesn't want to let go.  
"Touya?" Touko is confused, "What's wrong?"  
Touya did not answer, he just stay there. He's shaking.  
Touko looks at Touya, she hugs him tight: "Were you worrying about me? Don't worry… I got Victini, and other great Pokémon with me." She says with gentle voice.  
"Plus…" Touko adds, "N said he won't let any Team Plasma to lay a finger on me. He said he will protect me, because we are so similar. I don't know how to react either… when I found out that he's the King of Team Plasma… I always thought, him and I can be great friends..."

Those words hurts, when Touko says it, when she talks about this N person, she sounds really happy and relief.  
"He's enemy! He's the reason why people are freeing their Pokemon, because their ludicrous convincing speech!" Touya grabs on to Touko's shoulder, and against it, "Why do you sound like you don't seem to scared or care?"  
Touko looks at Touya who has a worry face, and looks like he's about to cry.  
"It's because I'm going to stop him." Touko answered with confidence, "He challenged me didn't he? He told me to try and stop him, and I will! I'm not going to lose that easily. And I will tell him, what he's doing is wrong."  
"Touko…" When did this bond appear between Touko and this stranger that he doesn't know…  
"I don't know… I feel like…" Touko looks to her left, "N seems like a good guy… He's doing everything for Pokémon. He really loves Pokémon."

Why does she have such happy look on her face when this N guy is brought up?

Victini did not listen to their conversation, it fell asleep beside its food.

"Do you feeling for N?" Touya looks straight to Touko in the shiny blue eyes. Touya is serious, his brown eyes are shaking.

This question immediate gets to Touko, her face immediately turns red, her heart is racing. N's face pops up in her head multiple times. She starts to panic and her face is burning red, she starts to struggle. "NO… NOOO… NOOOO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUTTT!" Touko struggles, she looks at Touya with a serious look, "We are rivals, JUST RIVALS! Like I said, I must surpass Pokémon League and defeat the champion! To show N what he's doing is WRONG!"

Touya is at this limited, he can't hold back anymore. He closes his eyes and kisses Touko with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How do you enjoy this chapter so far? Touya couldn't hold back his feeling anymore, will Touya tell Touko how the truth about them? What will Touko do? Does that mean their close relationship will be ruined?
> 
> Stay tune for next chapter :3
> 
> I will love to hear your feedback and reviews! 3


	9. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya is no longer resist himself, his action leads him to tell Touko the truth about the two of them.  
> Touko is shock by this,  
> on the other hand, Bianca over heard it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：Thank you for continue reading of my fancit ^^
> 
> Abit more story about Touko and Touya, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Black and White 8: Connections

Team Plasma's castle, no one knows what it looks like, only Team Plasma members do. No one knows where it's located. The air is cool there, doesn't seem to be fresh like the outside.  
Perhaps, it's hidden somewhere underground?  
In the dark room, the seven sages are sitting in a big meeting room on a large round table, and one empty seat open at the edge of the table.  
Deem light shine in the center of the meeting table.  
N approaches, along with Shadow Triad surround him as they are walking. Ghetsis looks to their direction as they approach to the meeting table, along with the Seven Sges.  
"Lord Ghetsis, we have brought Lord N."  
"Thank you. You may leave."  
"Yes sir." Shadow Triad disappears like a real ninja, in that blink of eyes.

"What do you want with me father." N asks straight out.  
"What's the hurry? What are your manners that I taught you?" Ghetsis asks with smirk on his face.  
N tensions up, he says unwillingly as he closes his eyes, he refuses to say anything.  
"I was curios what is your intention?" Ghetsis says with his left arm on the table and support his chin, he looks into N.  
"To become unbeatable and force everyone to liberate Pokémon. Just like what Team Plasma wants me to be."  
Ghetsis smirks: "I'm asking about that trainer."  
N squint his eyes, he holds both of his fists tight.  
"She seems to interfere our plan a few times, and you were with her at Nimbasa City tried to save her, didn't you?"  
"What is the meaning of this, Lord N?" One of the Seven Sages speaks, however it's too dark to know what he looks like, he sounds like an older man.

"That girl also treasures her Pokémon, she wants to make Pokémon happy. She's like one of us!"  
"I already know." Ghetsis says, "I already summon the Shadow Triad to do some research on her and her friends." He says with smirk on her face, "she's indeed worthy to become another 'Hero'."

"Then…" Upon hearing that, N looks up to Ghetsis, his heart feels slight relief, "Will you stop capturing her? She shall be my responsibility. She should be our ally then."  
"I don't see a problem." Ghetsis answers with his eyes close, he opens up his eyes again as his expression changes to serious,"However, she must not interfere our plans again."  
"I can try to accommodate that, as long as you don't lay a finger on her." N says with serious look towards his father. Who just sits there calmly agreeing all N's request, although the other Six Sages are mumbling against this idea.  
He must be in a good mood, N thought.  
"It's a deal." Ghetsis nods. N knows, Ghetsis keeps his words.  
"I'll be excuse then." N bows, and leaves the meeting room.

"Perhaps we can use that trainer to revive the other Pokemon, if she is indeed 'Another Chosen Hero'." One of the Seven Sages says.  
Ghetsis smirks, with the smile of evil.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Touya?" Touko is shock of Touya's sudden kiss. She pushes him away immediately.

"I'm sorry…" Touya immediately let go of Touko, and turns around.

"WHY DID I DO THAT? It'll be so awkward from now on! Why did I do that?" Touya kept on asking all these questions in his head. He turns his head over, and looks at Touko.  
Touko stuns there, looking at Touya but she's actually staring in to the space.

"My first kiss…" Touko thought, her tears starts to gathers on her eyes, she looks at Touya, "Touya…" Touko covers her mouth with both of her hands. Her face turns red, her tears is about to come down.

"I'm sorry! Please don't freak out!" Touya puts his left hand out, about to grab on to Touko's shoulder, Touko backs off. "I messed it up…" Touya thought in his head, what has he done? He finally sees Touko after so long, yet he did this to her…  
It's Cheren's fault for bringing this up in the first place! Touya knows, he can't blame Cheren…

"Why? Touya?" Touko asks, "Why did you …"  
There's no reason to hide anymore: "It's because I've loved you for a long time."  
"Love? But… we are…"  
"We are not blood related." Touya cuts Touko's sentence.  
"Wha…" Touko looks at Touya, with a shocking look, "What are you saying Touya? I'm confused…"  
Touya looks at Touko, seeing how shocking she is. She looks like she's about to cry.  
Touya takes out his hand, gently touches Touko's face. Her skin is so smooth.  
Touko has grown up, she's becoming a woman.

"Well?" Touko is getting impatient, she can't handle Touya's quietness.  
Touya puts his hand away, he turns his head away, he's not looking at Touko.  
"We are not blood-related twins. I was adapted when I was young… your father discovered me, and was kind enough to bring me home, and raised both of us like as if it's both of your parent's children. You were only 5 months old… so you didn't know about this. We are not blood related brother sisters! "  
Touko looks at Touya who's speaking the truth, she doesn't believe it. She approaches Touya, close to his face, she asks softly: "How did you find out about this?" She looks into Touya's brown eyes, he's sad…  
Touya looks up to Touko: "Your dad told me. Strange enough, we look so similar though. It's like if we are actually related… Just Our eye colours are different, that's about it. We actually look like twins." Touya laughs lightly explaining that, "If dad didn't tell me, I wouldn't have found out."  
Touko looks at Touya, she can't help but smile as well, "That is so true…" Her tears comes down as she changes her expression to a sad face.  
"Who are your real parents?"  
"I don't know…" Touya says, "Part of the reason I'm in this journey is to find my real parents. I want to travel around and find them, and ask them, why they abandoned me like this. Why was I not wanted?"  
Upon thinking this way, Touya's expression changes to slight rage.  
Touko never knew about this, or even haven notice about this. What's deep down in Touya's thought. What's Touya's true intention in this Pokemon journey.  
She always thought she can read Touya's mind, actually Touya's the one who always watches her, and there are still a lot about Touya that she doesn't know. Touya never speak up.  
Think about it, Touya always quiet and think about things to himself, he doesn't talk about it often.

Touya looks down on the bedsheet: "I am really grateful to have your parents raise me up like I'm one of their children. In order to repay the kindness your parents have given me, I tried my best to protect you… I didn't let any bully get close to you… Until I realized my feelings for you have grown stronger and stronger." He squeeze the bedsheets with his fist tighter, "When I realized, I get jealous with the guys you have feeling for, I don't want to give you away to anyone else…" Touya says with angry look on his face.  
Touya hates himself for being this way, Touko probably doesn't think of him the same way anymore. He closes his eyes, if Touko is going to avoid him or hate him, he will just have to deal with it. He won't regret it, he has to tell her.

"Touya…" Touko hugs to Touya tight without a second doubt. Touya starts to cry, he's surprised that Touko still accepts him the way he is, he cries, he's biting his lips as he's crying quietly. His body is shaking, he's sobbing.

Bianca stands outside of the door of their bedroom, she actually finished showering for a long time. She hesitated a few times debating if she wants to open the door or not. She overheard all of the conversation. Her head's down, standing there leaning against the wall beside the door quietly.

At this hour of Pokemon Center is quiet, it's nearly closing time after all. The lights are already dim, it makes people sleepy, or allow people to have some quiet time alone in the hallway, or cry quietly , in Bianca's case that is.  
"Bianca?" Cheren walks by the hall way.  
Bianca looks up, her eyes are watery, and tears continues to come down like a pearl jewls is break off from its broken string.  
"Are you OK?" Cheren worries, he walks closer to Bianca.  
"Cheren!" Bianca hugs Cheren tight and starts crying.  
"What's wrong?" Cheren has his hand away from Bianca, he's panicking.  
"I was rejected! Touya rejected me!" Bianca tries to speak quietly, along with her cry.  
Cheren looks at Bianca who's a head shorter than him, her shampoo smells so nice, her hair is still wet. Seeing how sad she is, he can't help but put his arm down and hugs her, and one hand pet her on the hair.  
"Touya rejected me in the Ferris Wheel… He has confessed to Touko… and told Touko the truth…"  
"I see…" Cheren thought, and remember his conversation with Touya the day before Touya was leaving to Nimbasa City. Cheren always know about Bianca's feeling.  
He remembers when they were young, Bianca has always been crying a lot because of lack of attention from Touya. Bianca has always been having crush on Touya.  
Seeing how air head she is, she somehow found out that Cheren's feeling towards Touko.

-  
"That works out perfectly Cheren! I will marry Touya and you will marry Touko in the future, then our kids will be best friends, or maybe our kids will date each other, and we will forever be best friends!" Young Bianca says with the most innocent smile.

"You are thinking way too far head. We are only five, Bianca!" Young Cheren says, both of them are sitting on the grass, while Touko and Touya are far away on the other side of the grass making flower rings.  
-

That was something that they said to each other back then.  
Remembering about it, instead of giggling, Cheren is feeling embarrass.

"What was Touko's answer?" Cheren asks.  
Bianca looks up with her tears on her face, Cheren realize her tears wet his clothes already.  
"I didn't listening anymore… I was too depress after hearing Touya confess to Touko..." Bianca sniffs.  
"You…" Cheren signs, "If you didn't listen how would you know if you still have a chance or not?" Cheren pushes his glasses, and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and give it to Bianca.  
Bianca didn't say anything, she makes a upset face and looks away blushing. She knows Cheren is right, she jumps to conclusion too soon.

Cheren walks closer to the door and listens: "Is it alright for us to go inside right now? It sounds quiet."  
"They might have stop talking…"  
Cheren looks at Bianca: "You should wipes your tears before you walk in, or Touko is going to worry about you."  
"OK…" Bianca wipes her tears with Cheren's handkerchief, it's so clean. She puts her usual smile out again, except it's red around her eyes.  
Cheren smiles: "Alright, let's go in." Cheren opens the door lock, the view they both sees, it's Touko and Touya, both fell asleep side way right beside each other, hugging each other with a smile.  
With Vicitini behind Touko.

"They fell asleep already?" Bianca says with surprise face.  
Cheren signs with smile on his face and puts both of his arms up on his waist: "Well Touya rushed all of his way here. He must be tired, and Touko was training all day right?"  
Bianca nods:" I guess so…"  
Cheren signs and looks over to Bianca: "Guess I'll head over to the front counter of Pokemon Center to register him and myself for overnight stay then, you guys have spare beds right?" Cheren looks over to Bianca's bed, there two bunker bed and four beds in total, yes they have enough space.  
Bianca looks at Cheren with a shocking look, with her mouth open.  
"What?" Cheren asks with confusing face.  
"It's just…" Bianca is blushing and looks away with both of her index finger poking each other, she has a shy smile on her face,"It's been a while since the four of us sleeping in the same room…together… It's like we are children again."  
"We are not children anymore."  
"Yes we are! Cheren you just try acting way too mature!"  
Cheren looks and smiles:"Yeah I guess so."

Cheren looks over to Touko, who's a deep sleep, and looks over to Touya who's sleeping beside her, both of them have a smile on their face. Cheren looks away, his fist is tight.  
In his head, the time when Touko was all dolled up and confessed to him, that memory echoes in his head.  
That is something it's so important to him, that he cannot forget. He won't forget, she's too important to him in his mind, along with all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Comments are always welcome!
> 
> A/N: Just divided another chapter into two again, sorry for lack of appearance of N. I want to focus more about the relationship about the other four characters.  
> Sorry if I didn't really describe Cheren and Touko's relationship as much just kind of written there, that's because... there are more to come in this story :D  
> Stay tune, next chapter will update this week!


	10. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wining the Battle subway, it's one of the few steps you must surpass to achieve your ideal, and your dream.  
> No, more like a challenge you must surpass in order to stop N.   
> The bond between the twin brother and sister, if that is more than just a bond...  
> Confusion, frustration...  
> What's Touko going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continued reading my fanfict! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Happy Reading!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black and white 9: Confusion  
“Try and stop me.” N replies with confident, “If you want to be together with your Pokemon, then collect all badges in Unova to be eligible to enter the Pokemon League. Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.”  
In Touko’s dream, N appears. In this dark room, where she feels like she can’t stand up properly.  
Everything is turning in circle.  
Suddenly, all of her pokemon came out of her Pokeball, turning against Touko with disappointment look on their face.  
N opens his arm: “My friends, will you help me achieve my ultimate goal? To make you all perfect?”  
All of her Pokemon turns to N, nod and follow him.  
“No! Where are you going? Come back! Pignite! Pansage! Sandile! Tranquill!” Touko pulls out her hand, trying to grabs her Pokemon, no matter how far she’s trying to reach, she can’t reach them. Touko panics, her tears starts to gather around her eyes.  
Vicitini stops in front of her, back facing her.  
“Victini?”  
“Victi…” Victini shakes its head, and flies alongside with N, and disappears.  
“Everyone… NOOO!!!” Touko screams, “Don’t leave mee! Please!!”  
She sits up right away, she’s sweating. She’s breathing fast as her heart is racing. She’s trying her best to catch her breath.  
It was a dream.  
Touko wipes her sweat off her face, the room is dark.  
It’s their bedroom in Pokemon Center.  
That’s right… Touko looks to her right, Touya fell asleep beside her. They both fell asleep together after the talk, it had been a long day.  
The room is quiet, Bianca is already asleep, and she sees another person sleeping on top of Bianca’s bunker bed. It looks like Cheren. Cheren is here too huh? Touko thought in her head.

She looks over to Touya, so many things has happened today. N, Team Plasma, Touya’s confession.  
She’s confused. She doesn’t know what to focus anymore.  
She’s trembling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“BATTLE SUB WAY HERE WE GO!!” The next morning, Touko is all energetic and pump up as she’s standing in front of the building of Gear Station in Nimbasa City with everyone else. Gear Station is where the Battle Subway takes place, locate underground there. She looks over to Touya, “Let’s team up and do Double Team Battle Touya!” Touko holds both of her right fist up, they are shaking, and she’s way too excited whenever it comes to Pokémon battles, “I need to warm up before GYM battle!”  
“Yup!” Touya puts both of his fists on his hips.  
Seeing Touko so energetic, she doesn’t seem like anything that happened that night has any influence on her. Touya thought in his head.  
“But what does it mean between us?” Touya asks in his head. They both fell asleep after crying together, “How does Touko think of me now, after knowing that we aren’t really brother and sisters…and that kiss and that confessions… Why did I even do that in the first place? What was I thinking?” Even til this morning, it’s been bugging Touya. He’s overthinking the situation, he’s becoming stress.  
“Quit day dreaming!” Touko grabs onto Touya’s arm, “LET’S GO ALREADY!” She drags Touya and runs. Touya didn’t even have time to react to the run, he’s still stun at the fact that she holds his arm. This isn’t the first time she holds his arm, but after all that talk last night, it’s hard to pretend nothing happen. Especially that kiss… THAT KISS! Touya thought of that in his head once again, his entire body turns red like a temperature test meter that goes extremely high on a hot day.  
“Thank you for register and participate in the Battle Subway.” a lady with pink uniform greets, bows, and standing beside her is a gentleman with green uniform, they both have a smile on their face, “You may each have 3 Pokémon entering the battle. The rule of Battle Subway is that you will continue 7 consecutive battles in one train ride, your Pokémon will heal after each battle, and you will proceed onto the next cart of the train. You will be getting off the train after 7 battles, and you may proceed to the next train for the next 7 battles. After you beat 20 battles, on your 21st battle, you will be battling with our Subway Boss, Ingo and Emmet. If both of your Pokemon are unable to battle in the middle of battle, you will be disqualify and start from the beginning again, you can win as long as one of your Pokemon is still remain standing.”  
“3 rounds of 7 consecutive battle huh? We can’t allow to lose!” Touko is holding both of her fist tight, she’s very excited, her excitement is overflowing all over places, she’s all fire up, “THIS IS GANNA BE SO EXCITED! BATTLE IN HIGH SPEED TRAIN!”  
“Victiniii!” Victini puts out a peace sign.  
“It sounds dangerous…” Bianca says with worry look on her face, “What if someone destroys the cart of the train.”  
“We have our crew on site watching each battle, and our train is highly design(blah blah blah all  
these technical talk that I don’t understand), it’ll take a lot of damage to destroy the train carts.”  
“I see…”  
“Sorry, that Pokemon… Vicitni am I correct?” The lady says checks her data base and says, “it’s one of the ban pokemon on our list according to our system. Any type of rare or legendary Pokemon is banned. You must put it in the Pokeball. ”  
“WHATT!!” Touko is raging, she puts both of her hands over the counter and leans towards the lady, the lady backs off with an uncomfortable expression. She can feel that Touko is ready to scream at her, “Victini doesn’t like to stay in a Pokeball, you can’t force it!” Touko argues back with rage.  
“But…according to the rules…” The lady has both of her hands up in front of her tries to explain to Touko that she’s just doing her job.  
“But Victini isn’t going to battle! It can just stay by my side and watch, I don’t see the problem!” Touko refute.  
“But…” The lady doesn’t know what to say anymore.  
“It’s alright.” The male worker who’s standing beside the lady worker smiles, “We have no reason to force a Pokemon to go into a Pokeball or separate from its trainer when they are not comfortable. It is our job to keep Pokemon safe and happy. I will be with them healing their Pokemon after each battle. So I’ll be watching them, if Victini makes a move on opponent or joining the battle, then you will be atomically disqualify and restart from train 1 again, how does it sound?”  
“I have no problem with that!” Touko says, with confident holding her fist up to her chin level.  
Cheren walks towards the counter: “Then, can we register for us as well?”  
“Cheren and Bianca are teaming up? That’s great! It’ll be excited!” Touya says with a big smile on his face.  
“Maybe we will be facing each other on one of the rounds.” Cheren pushes his glasses in and says with confidence.  
Touko remembers her first battle with Cheren, her expression becomes serious: “I won’t let you win that easily this time.” She smirks.  
“Looking forward to it.” Cheren replies.  
Both Bianca and Touya can feel the flame between the two.  
“Alright! Register complete, you may enter the train. Mr. Cheren and Ms.Bianca can come with me to this side of train.” The lady bows and guides both of them over.  
“And Ms. Touko and Mr. Touya can come with me.” The male worker points and walks towards the opposite direction.  
“LET’S GO!” Touko is all hype up, and follows the male with green uniform, and runs along with Victini flying beside her towards the train.  
“Touko, wait up!” Touya tries to catch up with him.  
“How compatible are we with double battles? We’ll find out now, Touya.” Touko looks over to Touya and says.  
Compatible… Touya thought of that word in his mind, he smirks: “Don’t underestimate me, I have become stronger since. I already got 2 badges.” He holds on the edge of his cap.  
“Oh yeah, that makes both of us equal then.” Touko says with confidence, they both look over to their first opponent, as the train becomes to run on its rail way.  
As the train moves fast, Touko, Touya and the other two trainers along with Pokémon couldn’t stand up properly, this is harder than they thought. Touko and Touya are hold on to the handle on the subway, a lot of their Pokemon’s attack are missed because of the speed of the train.  
In fact this is more dangerous than they thought, you could get hurt by Pokémon attacks.  
“PIGNITE, USE TAKE DOWN!” Touko commands.  
“Dewott use RAZOR SHELL!” Touya commands.  
Due to fast speed train, Pignite tries to use take down with its physical body, however as Dewott jumps on with Razor Shell on its hand, the train turns, and they both hit each other.  
Their opponent since to be in good shape, they are able to combine their attacks together and attack direct at Pignite and Dewott. Touko and Touya are in disadvantage.  
“DAMN IT, DON’T GET IN MY WAY TOUYA!” Touko is frustrated. The opponent’s Lilipup and Pidove aren’t that strong yet they can barely aim the attack at it. Those Pokemon are smaller compare to Pignite and Dewott, their speeds are so much faster.  
“The train turn, what do you expect?” Touya rages at how unreasonable Touko is being.  
“I can’t lose this battle!” Touko doesn’t seem to listen to what Touya said, her expression is serious, she can tell that they are at disadvantage, it frustrates her.“I can’t lose in any battle! I can’t!”  
In Touko’s head, it's the minor memory of that dream, how N is walking away with her Pokémon. She can’t allow N separate trainer and Pokémon. N’s challenge, N’s words, she must defeat N. She must surpass N, she can’t let N win! Infact it’s her pride that she’s not allowing herself to lose in any Pokemon battle, she must win.  
“STAND UP PIGNITE!” Touko shouts out with anger, that scared Pignite, it turns around with a face of confusion, “You are not allow to lose! Use Flame Thrower OVER AND OVER! UNTIL YOU HIT THAT TARGET!” Touko shouts.  
Pignite feels the difference in Touko, but since she’s his trainer, he must listen. He’s not sure if Touko’s judgment is right anymore, she’s not herself. Pignite is already injured, it has hurt time standing up on the train, specially it’s moving in such fast speed.  
“Touko, Pignite is injured, maybe you should summon another Pokemon.”  
“NO!” Touko rejects, she looks over to Touya, and her expression is serious. She won’t listen a word anyone says. Touya flinches. “I can’t lose in any battle! I must win! I have to win!”  
“Touko!” Touya tries to stop her.  
The train turns again Touko couldn’t hold on to handle, she falls.  
“Touko!” Touya holds on to his handle as tight as he can with his right hand, he tries to catch Touko who’s falling his way with his left hand. The impact hits his left hand, and injured it.  
“Touya!” Touko holds on to Touya, the train stops turning and going straight again. Touya’s left hand doesn’t have the force to hold on to Touko. The sharp pain ache, Touya close one of his eyes.  
“Touya, are you ok?”  
As Touko looks up to Touya, Touya’s face is really close to her. She realize… The feeling is not the same anymore.  
“We are not actually blood-related brother and sisters…”  
“I was adopted when I was a baby.”  
“In order to repay the kindness your parents gave me, I protect you with all my might. Then I realized… I’m deeply in love with you already…”  
The kiss…  
“Not related twins…” “Love…” These words appear in Touko’s head. Touko can’t look at Touya the same way anymore. Her heart is pounding fast, she grabs onto Touya’s blue jacket tight.  
Ever since that confession, Touko did not realize… how awkward it has been.  
She looks down, she’s afraid to look at Touya.  
“Are you ok Touko? Are you hurt?” Touya asks seeing the strange behavior Touko is doing.  
“I’m fine…” Touko says with mono-tone. She turns around, and holds Touya’s hand, “Are you hurt?”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Touya takes his left arm away. As Touko touches his left hand, he twitch.  
“You are hurt!” Touko looks up to Touya with tears on her eyes.  
“Why is she crying?” Touya asks, “I just hurt my hand that is all… there’s no reason to cry about it!” Touya is confused.  
“Pignite and Dewott is unable to battle. Team Pettsu wins!”  
“WHAT?” Touko and Touya look forward, realize Pignite and Dewott are all beat up, fainted on the ground of the subway train.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“If you would like to re-challenge the Battle Subway, please find me at the front counter, and we can restart your battle again.” The male worker bow and walks away.  
“We lost on the first round…” Touya and Touko are sitting on the bench of the Battle Subway near the entrance of the registry. Touya is holding his Dewott sitting on his lap. “Sorry Dewott, we didn’t battle on our full might…”  
Dewott looks away with its hands cross, it’s mad and disappointed in Touya.  
Touya looks at Dewott and worries, Dewott ignores him.  
“I’m sorry!” Touya puts his head down, he just wants to cry. He doesn’t like it when his Pokemon ignores him like that.  
“Sorry…” Touko remain her down, try to heal Pignite’s wound. Her cap covers her eyes with the shadow. Touko is hugging Pignite tight, “I’m sorry Pignite… I wasn’t able to concentrate and got you hurt.”  
“Pigg, pignite~” Pignite shows a sad face, it’s saying its forgiving Touko. It hugs Touko.  
“Touko…” Touya looks over to Touko.  
Touko grabs onto Touya’s left hand, Touya’s face blushes. Touko remain her head down, she takes out a bandage wrap from her pink bag, and wraps Touya’s injure hand.  
Touya looks at his hand that finished wrapped up, he’s impressed. He looks around his hand.  
“I’m sorry…” Touko says, with both of her fists on her Knee, her head remain down.  
Touya looks over to Touko, her tears drops down on her knee.  
“Why are you crying?” Touya asks with worry.  
“It’s because…” Touko wipes her tears with her arm, “It’s my fault that we lost, Pignite and Dewott and you are injured.”  
Touya is silent, he doesn’t know what to say.  
“I was… I was confused…” Touko looks forward, “I was confused… I don’t want N to separate people and Pokemon… I must surpass him, and beat the Unova League. If I can't handle the Battle Subway, how can I defeat the Pokemon League? Then what I was confused from what Touya said last night… and the fact that… we are not actually related…”  
Touya opens his mouth, and puts his arm forward to reach Touko, but he backs off.  
“Pignite pig…” Pignite is worried as well, it looks up to her and its ears are down.  
Victini flies down at Touko, it pets Touko’s head.  
“Knowing that Touya … you have been in love with me… and I haven’t notice until now… There are so many things about Touya I don’t know about. Touya… you always listen to me and I…” Touko looks at Touya, her shiny blue eyes are full of tears, and her face and eyes are red from crying.  
Touya closes his eyes and hugs Touko tight.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hide it from you for so long. I’m sorry to confuse you!” Touya looks down he hugs her tight. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt Touko like this.  
“You don’t have to give you an answer now…” Touya says in a gentle tone. Deep down, he really anxious to know, what is Touko’s real answer.

Touko didn’t answer.  
She looks down and bites down her lips.  
“You learned how to treat wounds, I’m impressed!” Touya says with a smile, “Where did you learn that? Did your Pokémon get hurt often?”  
“N taught me…” Touko replies.  
N…again… “I see… Were you with him a lot when I wasn’t around…?” Touya asks with jealous tone.  
“Why? Are you jealous Touya?” Touko asks with a tease tone, her dry tears are still remain around her eyes. She wipes her dry tears.  
Touya blushes he looks away from Touko :”Shut up.”  
Touko looks at Touya, she giggles.  
“Touko…” Touya says remain with his head turns away, his cap covers his eyes, “Don’t worry about what I said last night. You want to become a Pokémon Master right? Isn’t that your dream?”  
“Dream…” Touko looks at Pignite on her lap who’s falling asleep, “I guess…”  
“You take really good care of your Pokémon, and you treasure them like they are your best friends. You really enjoy Pokémon battle as well… You are very strong. I see the passion on your face during Pokémon battle. Therefore…”  
Touko looks over to Touya, Touya looks at Touko with a smile on his face: “Take your time and think about your feelings when you can. But at this moment, let’s defeat the subway boss before you own the Nimbasa Gym Leader! That’s your goal at this moment, isn’t it?”  
“Touya…” Touko smiles, she nods.  
“At least … One thing I’m happy… At least I have a chance to be with you Touko. If you do love me back…” Touya shows his usual refreshing smile.  
Touko’s heart feels warm, she nods with a bigger smile back.  
Pignite and Dewott jump off Touko and Touya’s laps.  
“Pignite pigg!!”  
“Dewott! DEWWOT!”  
Upon hearing their Pokemon, both of them turn around.  
“Pignite pignitee!” Pignite holds its tiny fist up, and looks over to Dewott, both of them brofirst each of their tiny fists with confident look on their face.  
“Pignite, Dewott?” Touko asks.  
Touya looks at both Pokemon: “I think they are trying to tell us that they are ready and they want to try the subway battle again.” Touya holds his fist up, “Let’s do this again Touko!”  
“YUP!” Touko stands up with confident. She can’t be confused anymore. She must clear her head, it’s time to show these guys, her bond with Pokemon, and her bond with Touya!  
Victini flies down at her level and snuggles with her on her head.  
“Sorry for being a cry baby today, and made you worry.” Touko smiles while snuggle with Victini.  
“Let’s do this guys!”  
A loud roar from every one of them, they are once again step into the battle subway.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Pansage, Bullet Seed!” Touko commands.  
“Pansear, use Flame Burst!” Touya commands.  
Each epic battle, as they work together, they finally made it into the 21st round.  
Finally as Touko and Touya steps into the 21st battle, the train section is detached from the previous train. Two men are standing in front of them.  
“So you have made it.” Both of them holding their hat down and reveal their face. The one with black hat and a huge brown black jacket, with blue tie says.  
“Oh look, twins? Just like us?” The other one with white hat, and brown white large jacket. They both look like a conductor for a subway station.  
They look like twins… They look exactly the same, also with whitish grey hair, the only unidenticle part is their clothing.  
Touko and Touya gets tenses up.  
“My name is Ingo, ” the one with black jacket and hat says, “I’m one of the subway boss along with my brother Emmet.”  
“Follow the rules and safe driving!” Emmet says with his hand pointing in front of him straight, “Follow the schedule, everybody smile! Check safety, Every body is ready. Aim for victory, and ALL ABOARD!”  
“Alright, will you show off your overwhelm power? Or will you show off your weakness to us? Let us begin, the greatest Pokémon battle ever!” Both of them put their hands up and as that’s the starting of a battle.  
Each of them take out A large garbage Pokémon Garbodor, and a steel gear Pokemon, Klingklang.  
Already? The first Pokemon are all heavy defenses? Touya panics, he looks over to Touko, Touko is overconfident, doesn’t seem to be afraid of this at all. She clenches her fists, she’s all hype up.  
“Piece of cake!” Touko says, “Go, Emboar!” A large flame up pig Pokemon stands up in front of Touko. The weight bounces the train creates a huge preassure.  
That’s right, Pignite successfully evolved into Emboar. This is why Touko is over-confident int his battle. Plus, Klingklang is weak against fire, because it’s steel.  
Seeing the energy and confident overflow from Touko, Touya takes out his Pokeball with smirk on his face: “Then… against poision type… GO my cutie, Munna!”  
Muna happily jumps out of Touya’s Pokeball: “A psychic type will be super effective against position type!”  
“Bravo.” Ingo and Emmet claps their hands, “You know your Pokemon types well. But… Will you win against our Pokemon?”  
“We both twins can communicate between our hearts, and we work a perfect double team.”  
“Oh yeah?” Touko and Touya say with confident, they look at each other, and look at both Ingo and Emmet, “We won’t lose. The bond between both of us are unbeatable!”  
In a shining ray of light… an explosion in the subway train.  
“Aww man, we almost made it to the 21st round!” Bianca says with disappointment while she and Cheren are picking up their Pokemon after Subway battle.  
An explosion happened. They look over.  
“What’s going on there?” Bianca asks.  
Cheren adjusts his glasses: “There’s some epic Pokemon battle going on there.”  
“Let’s go check!”  
“No you guys can’t go near there. It’s dangerous!” The lady stops Cheren and Bianca, “There’s a Pokémon battle between the Subway Bosses and the Pokemon trainers.”  
“Pokemon battles… with the Subway Bosses…”  
“Could it be Touko and Touya’s?” Bianca asks Cheren.  
Cheren holds his fist tight, he being to feel the jealous fulfill in his heart. No he can’t blame Bianca for not having strong Pokemon with her in the battle, because it isn’t her fault. It’s also his… His Pokemon weren’t strong either.  
“Putting Pokemon in danger and battle in this underground Subway… Unforgiveable. ”N stands in the crowds gather in the Gear Station, witness the explosion sound in one of the Subway station. His expressions looks slight rage.  
“But Touko is in there! Touya too! We have to save them! What if they are hurt? This is too dangerous!” N looks over, it’s the same blond girl he saw at the Ferries Wheel the other day.  
“Touko…?” N thought, “Zoroark.” Without a second doubt, N calls out.The dark Pokemon appears behind N, turns into one of the Subway station worker, and sneaks into the crowds.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Touko, Touko!” Touya is trying to wake up Touko who fainted on the floor due to huge impact. Both of them are cover in ash of the train due to explosion, Touko lost conscious during the battle. Her Pokemon are still standing.  
“Oh brother, I think we should rush her to the hospital.” Emmet says, without a tone of worry at all. Still the same speaker radio voice, he was being sarcastic, “You thought Twins will work well together. I guess not, they have no compatibility in team work.”  
“Well then, boy. Do you want to give up?” Ingo asks.  
“What?” Touya is pissed by their words, how dare they bash them like this.  
2 more Pokemon to go… And both he and Touko only has two more Pokemon as well… Pansage and Pansear…  
Touya looks at Touko, if he forfeit now, she will never forgive him… But… Touko is unconscious.” I…” Even with those words they said to them, Touya doesn’t want to give up either.  
“NO! We are not going to forfeit.” Touko is awaken, forcing herself to open her eyes and stands up with the support of Touya. “We can’t give up now! We’ll show them both, how well we work together, since this is our first double battle anyways!” Touko cough out the gas that went into her mouth, she commands, “Pansage, you are still standing up right?”  
“PANSAGE!” Pansage answered with confident with injures on its body.  
“Let’s do this!” Touko says with determine look on her face.  
“Touko!” Touya wants to stop her. But it was impossible since Pansage and Pansear already jump up in mid-air and attacks opponents’ Pokémon.  
More explosion happened. Bianca and Cheren become more concern.  
In the smoke shadow appears. One of the worker, who Zoroak turned into walks out with Touko and Touya on his back, They both are unconscious, along with both the Subway Bosses who are walking out also have tainted in black smoke, due to explosion.  
“Touko, Touya!” Bianca and Cheren rushes over to them. The worker drops both of them down and walks away.  
“Thank you!” Bianca thanked him. The worker put out of his his hand and turns back into Zoroak.  
“Zoroak? What is he…”  
Bianca looks at Zoroak, it walks to a man with green hair.  
“It’s him again!” Bianca turns her head says with surprise.  
“Who?”Cheren looks at Bianca.  
“The King of Team Plasma.” Bianca answered.  
“What?! Why would the King of Team Plasma save Touko and Touya?” Cheren ask immediately. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: N barely play much role in this chapter... I want to focus more on Touko and Touya's relationship in this chapter.  
> Sorry I went all out writing about this hahaha  
> I feel like I could go a bit more detail and more relationship conflicts... I reedited a few times... I might re-edit again XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> Next Chapters, Driftveil City arc. Look forward to more Ferris Wheel moment! :D


	11. Charge Stone Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the King of Team Plasma...  
> He's the enemy, but why doesn't he act like one?  
> He's really strange...  
> Why would he save Touko?  
> Doesn't he have such urge against human?  
> Should Touko trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continue reading on my fanfict ^^  
> A/N: Did you enjoy the previous chapter with the battle subway arc? This chapter is back to the main story plot with N and Touko!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Black and white 10: Charge Stone Cave

After that Battle Subway, Touko doesn't remember a thing. All she remember is that she woke up in the Pokemon Center, Touya bought over the trophy that they won for winning consecutive 21 round, as well as the Subway Boss Ingo and Emmet with Touya.  
Touya is bringing the trophy back to Nuvema Town and display it in their bedroom. Also a visit the town with Bianca, since Professor Juniper were calling them for some reason. Cheren for some reason looks angry and just left before Touko was awake.

According to Bianca, while they fainted in the subway after the battle, N was the one who saved Touko and Touya. Why? Touko thought in her head as she is crossing the Driftveil Drawbridge opened up by Elesa, who's the Gym leader of Nimbasa City.

"Bolt badge, Quake Badge, GET!" Touko and Victini jumps up in the midair and high five each other, upon wining the Quake Badge from Driftveil City Gym.  
She walks as she's happily looking at her badge case, all 4 badges had been cleaned and shiny like new.

"Victini vitt!" Vitini points forward, Touko didn't realize, they already passed Route 6, and standing in front of a mountain cave. There's a yellow spider web in front it the tiny entrance.

"Huh?" Touko puts the badge case back in her bag, and takes out the Unova map, "To reach Mistralton City, we must pass the Charge Stone cave. I guess this is it."  
Touko looks forward, she begin to make a gross out face:" I don't like this web at all… I don't like spider webs… I don't like bug Pokémon… AT ALL…" Her body begins to shake, she put both of her hands on her upper arm, she's trembling, she feels cold, and goose bumps are coming out. "But I gatta move on… Can't just stuck here forever…" Touko swallows, she looks over to Victini, "Can you use fire and burn down that spider web? But come to think of it, what if it's meant to be there and there's entrance?" Touko wonders, she begins to have a fear look on her face, "What if after we burn it down, the bug pokemon will come attack us? EEK!" Touko begins to tear up, she looks at Victini, her body is shaking even more.  
"Victi Victini…" Victini looks at Touko, it doesn't know what to do either.

"Oh, I caught up with ya!" That voice, the ascent and the one, it's the Driftveil City Gym leader Clay. Touko turns around with Victini,

"Look it's like th' nest made from Galvantula, an electric and bug Pokemon." Clay, and Professor Juniper and Bianca are walking along side with him.  
"Professor Juniper, Bianca! What are you guys doing here?" Touko asks.  
"Research what do you think?" Professor Juniper puts both of her fist on her waist,  
"Why will Galvantula put an electric web there?" Professor Juniper looks over to Clay and asks.  
"No idea why it is there. But it is the Gym Leader's job to fix this." Clay roll up his sleeves, and brings out his Pokeball, and throws his Pokeball, "Krokorok! Use Crunch!"

CRUNCH?! Touko can't imagine that, she holds her mouth and closes her eyes and turns her head away.

"I see!" Professor Juniper compliments, "Use ground type Pokémon to break the web of an electric type, because electricity don't effect ground type Pokémon."  
"Exactly." Clay cross his arm and looks at Krokorok breaks the electric web, and it disappears. "Young lady." Clay turns to Touko.  
Touko opens her eyes and looks to Clay and straight up her body all tense up: "Yes sir?"  
"I don't know how ya believe and want to go, if ya gatta go, then go wherever ya want. However far you want." Clay says, with a confident smile on his face, "If there's anything ya wanna do, just do it! Don't waste your time and youth, little girl. It's your choice which limit you choose."  
"Ye…yes!" Touko stays with a straight tone, she's all nervous. Whenever she talks to Clay, she feels that way. It's probably the strong pressure that Clay gives her.  
Clay puts Krokorok back into the Pokeball, turns around and walks away: "See ya girls!"

"Thanks, Mr. Clay!" Bianca waves and thanks him.

"So what exactly are you doing here Professor Juniper?" Touko asks with suspect, both of her hands are on her waist, "It's not like you leaving your laboratory like that. Are you bored from sitting or something?"  
"Hey! I have plenty of work to do you know?" Professor Juniper says with slight rage, "How dare you assume I have nothing to do most of the time?" She puts out her hand and expresses.  
Both Touko and Bianca looks to each other and giggles.  
"Let's go inside." Professor Juniper says without patient.

Charge stone cave… it's really dark in here, however there are tourmaline stone that's shining in blue lights, it's full of electricity.  
Coming in here, makes Touko shiver. Specially seeing all these Gralvantula and Joltik walking around.  
"This place is always charged with lots of electricity that electric Pokémon likes. The electric charges reacts from one stone and another," Professor Juniper walks closes to one of the mini floating stone that's blocking their way, and points at the large tourmaline from far way. Professor pushes one of the floating stone, it went fly attach to the large stone from far. It opens up the path. "This is why some of these mini stones are floating. My father is asking me to come here to do some research of the origin and era of Klink." She looks over to a few gear Pokémon that's flying beside them.  
"That sounds fun." Touko says with excitement.  
"It is lots of fun." Professor Juniper looks over to Touko with a huge smile on her face.  
"I'm here to escarole Professor Juniper with her research. " Bianca smiles.  
Professor Juniper puts her hand on Touko's shoulder, "So will you help me?"  
"I guess…" Touko looks around her surrounding with all the bug pokemons, her legs are shaking. "Well, you don't seem well with these Pokémon." Professor sees the fear expression on Touko, her face is sweating. She puts a sympathy expression,"Well, if you are not comfortable, if you want would you like to help me collect some data on your way out of this cave? Don't force yourself ok? "  
"S…sure…" Touko swallows.

"Well Bianca and I are ganna go this way, we are going to look deeper into this cave. Tokou, what about you?"  
"I think I'll walk this way…" Touko says.  
"Are you ok walking alone in this cave?" Professor asks.  
"Yeah… I have Victini with me." Touko points at Victini, Victini puts out the Peace sign.  
"So this is the legendary Pokemon Victini." Professor Juniper walks close to Victini and pets it on the chin. Victini has grown friendlier and easy going compare to when Touko first met, it's more used to stranger now.  
"Victinii!' Victini seems to enjoy the petting under the chin.  
"It's so adorable." Professor Juniper says with smile on her face. Professor looks to Touko, "well then, I'll see you at the exist. Just wait for us there alright?"  
"OK." Touko nods.  
"Don't forget to help me collect datas too!"  
"Got it got it!" Touko waves her hands as Professor and Bianca are walking away.

"Isn't that… the girl Lord Ghetsis is looking for?"  
Touko looks over upon hearing a voice of a male. That uniform… there's two Team Plasma Gunt there!  
"Capture her now! We might be able to get a promotion!" One of the grunts says to another.  
"Are you kidding me?" Touko thought in her head, guess that explains why there's Galvantula web at the entrance of the cave. She really doesn't feel like fighting, she looks around her these innocent wild Pokémon… instead of causing all the Pokémon in this cave panic, maybe it's better if she just runs and get away from them.  
"Use Confusion Victini!"  
Victini uses confusion, throws the two Team Plasma Gunt against the wall. Touko and Victini started running/flying.

As Touko starts to run, suddenly a ninja appears in front of her, she stops. Victini flies closes to her, she grabs onto Victini hugs it tight. Suddenly two other Ninja also appears behind and beside her. She's surrounded.  
"Are you Team Plasma's ally too?" This is no good, Touko has nowhere to run. Especially in this dark cave.  
"Come." The Ninja that stands in front of her says. She can't see the mouth moving, it's just a pair of eyes staring into her.  
Without any answer or reaction from Touko, they forces her start walking as they walk close to her and she has nowhere to run or room to struggle.

"What is this? I thought N promised he won't let any Ghetsis' men to lay a finger on me." Touko thought in her head that thought turns into slight rage.  
"Where are you guys taking me?" Touko asks with raging expression. These men are suspicious, they can't be good people.  
None of them answer her.

As they are walking, there's a man standing in front of the large charge stone. Yes, Touko recognized that back of this person, really well. With that long green hair and white shirt, and black and white cap…  
"N…" Touko calls his name in whisper.

The ninja stops, standing in front of N, and bows.  
"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." Then all three of them disappeared.  
Touko looks around them, she can't believe there are actually Ninja in this Unova region. How did they disappear like that? There's no smoke bomb or anything for distraction.  
N turns around. As usual, the first greet is always that expressionless face.

Touko looks at N, Touko can't seem to look at N the same way anymore.  
"The leader of Team Plasma…" Touko says with the hostile look, "So it is your doing that there was a Galvatunla web blocking the entrance huh? Are those ninja your men as well?"  
"Yes," N answered. N always talks so formally, no matter who he talks to. "That was Shadow Triad. They are the ones who prepare the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance, as you guessed." N walks closer to Touko.  
Touko steps back. She used to welcome him, but no… He's enemy… this is the leader of Team Plasma that's standing in front of her. They can't be friends.

"What is it?" N notices Touko has acting more hatred towards him than ever.  
"How did you know I was here?" Touko asks.  
"I just knew, my friends told me."  
"What are you? A stalker?" Touko asks with a contempt look.  
"Why is it that you always bashes me when you see me? Or call me things that I do not admit to be." N gives irritated look to her.  
"It's because… YOU ARE!" Touko says, "You appear out of nowhere, you drag me around and run around, somehow you know I'm here…" Touko clenches her fists, and crosses both of her arm and look away.  
This argument just sounds childish. N didn't bother argue back anymore. He bites his lips and turns away.

"Where did that girl go?"  
"We saw she was with the ninja people earlier walking this way!"  
It's the voices from the Team Plasma grunts from earlier.  
"Guess I have to fight then." Touko takes out her Pokeball, while her left hand is holding Victini who has a worry look on its face.  
"NO." N holds on to Touko's arm, "Come with me." He drag Touko's arm and they both start to run to find the closet stairs to hide in the inner cave.  
"Why are we running away?" Touko asks with her another hand holding Victini, "I can easily take down those grunts!"  
"With what? Your Pokémon? You will end up hurting your Pokémon, and damage this cave, and causes the wild Pokemon to panic! If you want to battle, wait until we reach the exit! That's what Pokémon battles are, you only result hurting our precious Pokémon." N turns his head towards Touko for a quick moment and looks forward again.  
N is right, N's words silenced Touko.  
She grims her teeth, holding her anger in.

N stops running, they both stopped in front another floating Magnet stone, with blue lights and electric around it is blocking the road.  
The large magnet stone is far away.  
They stop in front of it.  
"Push it, so it'll open a path for us." Touko says with a hurry.

"Do you hear voices? I think it's this way!"  
It's those grunts again, how can they catch up so fast?  
"If we push that magnet stone, they might be able to hear the clip sound." N whispers. He looks around, just beside them on the right, there's a down cave, to go down, you can only go through the stairs which you can see it's across, you must push the magnet stone to open the path up.  
"What are we ganna do?" Touko asks.  
N didn't say a word, he jumps downs the cave. He lands on ground without a problem. His long green hair flow in the air as he lands, his hat was moving away from his head, as he lands, he puts his hand on top of his hat to make sure it's stable.  
How he do that? Touko is shock as she bends her knee and looks down at N. Who lands safely.

N turns to Touko and looks up, whisper as loud as he can: "Jump now."  
"How am I supposed to land?" Touko panics, "I can't land that perfect like you do, my Lord N!" she says with sarcastic tone.  
N signs, he opens up both of his arms wide, and looks up to Touko.  
Touko's face blushes: "What… What are you doing?"  
"Just jump, I'll catch you. Also, you are too loud." N says.  
"How can I trust you?" Touko says with doubt, "Are you sure you aren't going to catch my Vicitini instead?"  
"Do you really think that I'm that heartless and only save Pokemon?" N scrowls, "You underestimate me!"

"I hear voices again, it's this way! She must be this way!"  
It's those grunts again! Touko looks over to the direction where the voice come from.  
"There's not enough time, just jump! Trust me, please!"  
Touko looks into N's eyes, they are so determine. She can trust him.  
Touko swallows and takes a deep breath, she jumps. Victini flies down with her.  
N leans forward as Touko jumps down, he manages to catch her from the front with the pose of a hug. Touko hugs N tight as she arrives on N safely, N holds her tight with both of his hands.

This is the first time N ever hugs/holds a girl like this. Girls are so light, Touko's body is lean and small… She has nice curve in the back as she puts her body pressure against N's. Nice long legs, her skins are so smooth and soft. She has a nice smell from her hair and body… The hair is shiny reflects by the blue lights from the Charge Stone cave. N is afraid to put any pressure on her, she feels so fragile, he feels like he might break her or some sort, he has to take care of her with care.  
Touko loosen up, their face is facing each other… So close… They can feel each other's breath…  
They can feel both of their heart beats are really fast.  
And where N's hands are… it's kind of… wait…  
When N notice, his hand didn't hold on to her lower back as he thought he did, it was… As N squeezes with his hands…  
Touko makes an immediate reaction: "Where do you think you are touching, you perv!" A loud slap on to N's cheek. Leaves a red five finger hand mark on his left side of cheek.  
That hurts… It hurts so much that it forces part of N's tears to gather around his eyes.  
N let go of Touko, Touko land on the floor. Her face is red, her tears already gather around her eyes. She looks really angry. That slap wasn't a joke either… it was hard… She's really angry alright. N doesn't have the chance to feel embarrass.

"Ask me to jump to you? I should trust you? So you can take advantage of me?" Touko says with tears on her eyes, she's raging.  
"I have no intention of doing that. Why must you accuse me for this? Is that how you thank someone who tries to help you?" N argues back.  
"Oh yeah of course, oops I grab your boob, that wasn't intentional I tripped on a rock and fall, and it just happened to land on your boob and grabs them, because I was trying to get up." Touko says sarcastically, with hand gesturing, she looks at N, and puts both of her hands on her waist, "EXCUSES!"  
UGH there's no point arguing with her. She has to act this way. "What boob, you got nothing. I can barely see the shape of your chest." N bashes back, "What advantage is there. Sure your butt is pretty decent."  
Touko turns even angrier, you can feel the wind of anger somehow appears from the button of the floor and blows both of her front hair up as she clenches both of her fists tight and rages: "HOW DAR…"

N's expression changes, he hears footsteps and the floating magnet stone got pushes over from above. He grabs onto Touko's hand as she's about to explode on N, and hides in the small space behind the stairs that leads to upstairs.  
Touko tries to struggle. "Shh!" N stands behind facing underneath the stairs, and Touko is standing in front of him facing the inner wall, N's covering her mouth with his right hand, and holding her waist on his left hand.  
"Hurry and put Victini back into the Pokeball!"  
Touko takes out her Pokeball and Victini jumps into it as the lazor goes direct on it, and it went back to the Pokeball.

"I thought I hear a voice from down here." Both Team Plasma Grunts are walking down the stairs, looking around. They stand in the center of this lower level cave.  
"Maybe they ran off the other way."  
"Or hiding down here somewhere." Both grunts are looking around.  
N twitches, holds Touko even tighter.

Touko looks to the front, two mini joltiks are peeking out from a small hole facing where she's standing. They move their mouth abit.  
Touko wants to scream, her tears are coming out. She struggles. She tries to scream out with the N's hand covers her mouth.  
"Did you hear voices?"  
"I think it's by the stairs…"  
Both grunts are turning to to the direction where N and Touko are hiding.

N and Touko panics, damn it… They are hearing the sound of the foot steps slowly approaches closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... I... I think i went abit overboard with the arguing between Touko and N's business. Trying to do a character development where N is trying to understand and act and feel like a regular man whenever he's with Touko. (Why do I make him sound like some kind of alien or creature... you get my point XD)
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy this Ferris Wheel Shipping moment in this chapter :) Reviews and feedbacks are always welcome ^^ If you like the story, always feel free to favor or follow my story ^^ I try update regularly~
> 
> A/N: I actually meant to finish this story before X&Y come out, I'm about 5 chapters ahead of what I updated on ~ but so far I'm only probably around half done with the current word document I typed so far. ^^
> 
> There are more to come! So Stay tunee :3


	12. You can't help it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do I feel puzzle and nervous around her?  
> When she closes her eyes, when she trusts me completely, when she's defenseless around me, why do I have an urge to touch her?   
> Her lips... is so soft..." - N
> 
> "Charge Stone cave... Just want to get out of here, but... being with you... somehow the fears are gone...   
> My heart cannot calm down when I'm with you...   
> Why do you say such misleading things?   
> Why do you choose protect me with all your might from your own fellow men?  
> I feel like I'm slowly drawn into you just like the electricity in this Charge Stone Cave..." - Touko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continue reading my fanfiction!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Black and White 11: You can't help it

N is trying his best to calm Touko by covering her mouth and holds her tight. He notices the source of causing Touko scream: The two little Joltiks. N holds her tight, and covers her mouth tighter, make sure she won't make a sound again.  
"Just close your eyes." N whisper into Touko's ear. Touko tries her hardest and closes her eyes. A single drop of tears falls down.  
N peeks down his belt where he puts his Pokeballs, if it really comes down to it, they can only fight then… but it'll just end up creating chaos in this cave for the Pokemon... However… there's must be another way… N closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.  
"My friends…" He whispers to the two Joltiks, "Please help us to distract these two guys. I don't want to start a Pokemon battle and destroy your homeland."  
Joltiks looks at each other, they nods and climbs away.

A sound or rock fell from above.  
The two Team Plasma Grunts look up, a Galvantula is standing at the top.  
"It's Galvantula!"  
"Awesome! More experiment we can bring back!"  
"Experiment?" Touko overheard it.  
The Galvantula sends out poison string.  
"This one won't be easy, let's go!" The grunts start to run up the stairs.

Hearing the foot step going up and slowly fading, N feels bit relief from his intense look.  
After a while N can't hear their food steps anymore. He let go of Touko who were more intense than N the entire time.  
Touko tries to breathe in and out to make up the air she misses. She held her breath a few times during hiding.  
"Thank you my friend." N takes out both of his hands, and let the two Joltiks to jump on them while thanking them. They both smiles.  
"Sign… that was scary…" Touko says.  
"Yeah… it won't be funny if they spot you." N says with an irritated look.  
"I'm talking about…" As Touko is about to point at the Joltiks on the his hands, they already climb on top of N's shoulder, and N isn't making an reaction or anything.  
"EKKK!" Touko screams with her teeth close, she's trembling, specially both of her legs are shaking. It feels like she might lose balance and fall on the ground because of the intensive shaking her leg is doing. She puts up her shaky right hand as she's pointing onto N's shoulder with her index finger, "Tha…that…. That… that… that…"  
"This?" N notices his shoulder, he gently smiles and puts out his hand on his shoulder, as Joltiks climbs to his hand. This tiny little yellow creature, it's really adorable.  
"I asked them to save us, they are adorable, aren't they?" N asks while playing with both of them. He looks over to Touko,"Are you afraid of it?"  
"I DON'T LIKE ANY BUG POKEMONS!" Touko screams.  
"How rude." N changes his expression, "You will hurt their feelings." He's unpleasant about this behavior of Touko's.  
"I don't care!" Touko rages, "If you don't like certain things then you don't like it!"  
"Pokémon aren't 'Things'." N takes it more offensively.  
"That's not what I MEANT!" Touko gets angry and turns her back against N's, and crosses her arm.  
N turns away, ignores Touko. This girl is so stubborn and childish. "Why did I take an interest in this person?" N asks himself.

Touko starts to walk upward on the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Upon hearing the footsteps, N asks.  
"Continued my journey. I can't be stuck here forever."  
N catches up, grabs onto Touko's arm, and stops her. Touko turns to N with unpleasant look, N is standing on a lower steps than her.  
"There are a small group of Team Plasma around here in this cave. They are doing research and collecting data on the electricity and magnets here." N says with serious look on his face.

"Is he worrying about me?" Touko thought in her head, she feels slightly touch by this. She shakes that thought off her head.

"So what?" Touko turns her head back to the front, and throws off his hand that grabs on to her arm, "I can take them down easy."  
N looks at Touko's back, which she refuses to turn her head to him.  
"You don't understand…" N says, "Didn't I say we are in a lower level of the cave, at least wait until we are at the upper level or near the exist! Or else you will destroy this cave! And by the way, do you know your way out there? What if you get lost?"  
It's true, as they run, they are already in really deep part of this cave. There's no map for this cave, she will have to dig her way out.  
Touko didn't answer, she continues walking up.

Suddenly a Galvantula climbs down to the stairs. Touko stares to it, her faces turns pale, and multiple cold sweats falls down in light speed. Her body is trembling again.  
"Touko?" N notices something is wrong seeing that she is stiffen standing there.  
"EEK AHHH!" Touko turns around immediately tries to walk off the stairs but she steps onto an empty spot of the stairs, she falls onto N who was below her.  
N couldn't balance himself and they both fell on the ground with his back and Touko on top of him.  
At least they weren't too high on the stairs, so the fall was just minor injures.

"What do you think you are doing?" N rages. Although he's angry, his voice isn't loud, but you can sense that he is angry. Touko is trembling on top of N's chest, and she closes her eyes tightly with tears drop out at the edge.  
N tries to lifts up his head with Touko on top, a Galvantula is climbing down slowly from the stairs. It's an innocent Pokemon that doesn't have the look of any harm.  
"I see…" N signs and lies back on the floor, "That's the same Galvantula that saved us. You should be thanking it for distracting the guys for you." N realizes Touko continues to shake, "Are you that scared of Galvantula? It won't hurt you if you don't do anything to harm it. They are very kind Pokemon."  
"I'm afraid of all bug Pokemon!" Touko puts her head out and scream, her tears are coming down from her eyes, her face is red and raging, "When someone is afraid of something, you can't help it! I just want to get out of this cave ASAP!"  
Tears are dropping down on N's shirt.  
N looks at how fearsome Touko fell, he smiles with sympathy. He remembers, when he was young, crying in his dark room, he was scare, that anguish red eyes shadow that was attacking him.  
N gets his first half body up, he reaches into his pocket and pass the handkerchief to Touko. Touko takes it and holding it tight as she's sniffing and sobbing. N gently puts his hand on Touko's hat. Somehow that gentle touch on the head, gives her comfort.  
"It's ok."  
That soft tone from N, that pet on the head, makes her heart feels so warm. She feels relief, her fear has slowly fading away for that short moment. Her heart is racing, but she feels really happy. Touko opens her eyes with tears still on them. Her eyes and face are red from crying.  
"You sure cry a lot." N smiles, while petting her head, "I was like that when I was younger…"  
"You sound like an old man." Touko sniffs, and with an embarrassing expression on her face, "What are you? A 50 year old man who looks 30?"  
"I'm not 30…" N gives an irritated look to Touko, "Do I look like that age to you young kids?"  
"Don't call me a kid!" Touko pouts, "I'm already 15! It's just because I'm shorter than you! You shouldn't judge me as a kid!"  
N giggles seeing how angry Touko look, for some reason he finds that really, he couldn't help it: "We not not much a part."  
That grin, is really cute. That makes Touko heart beat fasten half of a regular speed.  
She never knew N will make that expression, that smile… it's the first time Touko ever really seem it. N is always looks overcast, but that smile, he looks so bright and cheerful.  
Despite knowing he's the King of Team Plasma, he really doesn't act like one of them. He's always so gental, kind… and sweet. If only, N can be this way all the time, probably… surely… Touko will fall for him right? Touko wonders.

"I really like Charge Stone cave. I love this place." N says, with his eyes close lying down on this cold floor of lower level of Charge Stone cave, he doesn't care about the dust that's on his hair or his clothes, "The formulas expresses electricity and its connections to Pokemon… "  
Touko looks at N: "Must you put math in everything you say? You must really love math. Nerd!"  
N looks at Touko, he giggles: "I'm ok I guess…" N looks up to the ceiling of the charge stone cave, it's dark, all you see is blue light from the charge stones reflects to the top.  
"If people did not exist, wouldn't this be an ideal place? You are the chosen one, do you agree? Are you surprise after I said that?"  
Touko looks at N, there goes these deep talk of N again… But she doesn't hate it… When N is like this… she enjoys listening to N's words… perhaps… His voice, his words… his passion. She feels she's being drawn by that charm of his every time.  
"No… I don't know what you are saying N. You always sound so deep."  
"Is that so… I guess my words don't surprise you at all." N laughs.  
"I'm not a chosen Hero… I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a trainer, who wants to be with my Pokemon and become stronger with them. I want to stop you from liberating them and force them apart from their trainers."  
Touko realizes she's on top of N for a long time, she gets off as she fell N seems to struggle a bit as his body is a bit numb.

N gets up, pats his entire body to gets the dusts off.  
Touko is looking at N, she suddenly giggles with her tears still drying off from previous crying.  
"What is it?" N asks with curiosity.  
"Just that…" Touko giggles and wipes off the tears," I can't imagine you crying. You have such strong will fo your dream, it's just… I can't imaging it!"  
"Well…" N he looks away, his expression changes, "I live in a different life back then, I wasn't that strong as you think I was. Not until I was older at least. " When he said that, for a moment, Touko thought he has much more of a lonely look in his eyes. Being abandon in the forest, it must be difficult. Come to think of it, Touya as well…  
Touko puts her head down, Touya was also abandon in the forest, until Touko's parents discover him. They must be lonely… Is that what N is saying?  
N turns around and starts walking, "Let's go. Let's take you out of this cave."  
N walks off, Touko is still stuns there with the sudden change of expression. It's her kind personality to care and worry about other people's troubles.  
Her head follows N's direction as he's walking, she slowly moves her body and catches up to him.  
Touko is following not too far behind his back.

"What do you mean you had a different life? You told me that you grew up with Pokemon right?" Touko asks while looking the back of N's head, "Did something happen?"  
N stops, he's silent, he seems to be in deep thought.  
"Did I ask something that he's not comfortable to answer?" Touko wonders in her head.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko says, she looks away.  
"When I was abandon in the Pinwheel Forest, I was really scared." N answeres, "But Pokemon kept me happy, they took me around, they take good care of me. I learn to take good care of them and protect them. I was afraid of human, I never understand what human are thinking. Especially every time I see a trainer would abandon their Pokemon in the forest, have the Pokemon crying and roaming around." N looks up to the ceiling with a smile, "But, that was a happy time. I was able to live free, I was able to enjoy how it is like for Pokemon to live in a wild without any control by human, how Pokemon can be perfect. " N's expression changes, "After Ghetsis picked me up and claimed that he's my father, he put me in my own room…I was lock in there, alone and play with the toys they provided in that room." N speaks, his tone is down, "without any contact to the outside."  
Touko looks at N with the sad expression on her face: "Weren't you lonely?" She puts her head down and asked.  
"I was… really lonely… I cried, and missed my friends in the forest. Occasionally, Team Plasma, and my forester sisters will bring Pokémon over. A lot of them are abandon pokemon that's badly injured because battle forced by their trainer. How terrible and selfish."  
"How can they do this?" Touko steps forwards to N.

In N's mind, he remembers, Darmanitan that attacked him. It was badly injured, as young N tried to approach to it, trying to heal it. Unlike other injured Pokemon, they often run to N and N treat their wounds with his foster sisters, and try to heal their emotional wound created by human. However this Darmanitan was different, it was dangerous. It had that eyes of anger, it immediate pulled large arm and swiped and attacked N. The attack was so powerful, it was stuck on the skateboard wall where N leaned against. N was scared, he closed his eyes. Darmanitan struggled to pull out its arm, N was scared, he looks at Darmanitian, and he can hear its voice. Its hatred towards human. It's releasing its anger to N, it wants to get revenge from his trainer by attacking N.  
Darmanitian struggled, it was trying to attack N again with its the other arm, tries to scratch N. N tried his best to dodged all the attack, there were times he got attacked. He endured the pain and tried his best to escape from Darmanitian.  
"Stop, Darmanitian!" N spoke up, tried his best to persuade Darmanitian who's going on a rampage. He shouts out with all his emotion, his tears and all of his might. He jumped to Darmanitian who managed to pull out its arm from the wall, and running toward him, he hugged Darmanitian, he's crying, he continued to persuade, he wanted Darmanitian to understand. He wants him to feel his heart, his feeling with his understanding with Pokemon. Darmanitian stopped. He stopped the rampage, tears came out of Darmanitian's eyes, it hugs N as well. N's heart finally reached Darmanitian.

"Since then… my job was to comfort any Pokemon who was emotionally and physically hurt and abandon by trainer." N explains the entire story, "Human are selfish, they only use Pokemon for their own desire. They don't care what Pokemon's feeling are like, they think battle is the only way to communicate with them. They just abandon them if they find the Pokemon are useless to their needs. This is why I must liberate Pokemon and human." N clenches his fists, "Few years later, Ghetsis asked me to a certain hall in the Team Plasma Castle, and I was announced to be the King, and I was allow to go outside and travel since, under the watch of the Team Plasma and the Shadow Triads. The day when Ghetsis claimed to be my father and told me to join Team Plasma, I knew this is the only way I can achieve my dream, to free all Pokemon." N turns around, looks at Touko with the eyes of determination.  
Touko looks up to him, she feels the sadness in N's pass. "I didn't know you have such terrible past…"  
"It's alright. It's because it's you, Touko." N smiles, "I'm only able to talk to you about these things for some reason. I think I really enjoy being with you. Probably because you are my friend."  
That word caused Touko's heart race fast: "What… what are you saying…" Hearing that, it makes her happy, deep down she's smiling on her face. She's trying her best to resists it. "How can you always say such misleading things? You are our enemy, you are the King of Team Plasma!"  
N looks at Touko, answers bluntly: "I'm just telling the truth, that's how I truly feel about you when we are together."  
"OK OK STOP!" Touko pushes N with both of her hand straight, and her head down. She's remain with her head down, her face is blushing red.  
But that story explains why N acts so strange and he doesn't seem to understand what a lot of other opinions. Touko thought.  
"I think I understand you better now." Touko puts her head up, she can't look at N in the face straight. Infact, she slowly having difficulties to look straight at N, every time she does so, her heart races fast. It's because he always says these misleading things. It's his fault! Touko thought in her head.  
"Thanks." N smiles.  
"And…" Touko mutters, "I… I…I heard that… you saved me back then when Touya and I were in the battle subway…" Touko looks away with her light fist in front of her heart, "Thank you." She's blushing.  
"Battle Subway… putting your precious Pokemon in such dangerous place to battle… Unforgivable."  
What's with the sudden tone change? Touko doesn't like that.  
Then again, she understands. N hates anything that puts Pokemon in danger for the sake of human desire. She should have known better.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I thought it was exciting."  
"I do not allow anything to harm Pokemon because of trainer's selfish desire."  
Touko bulges her mouth, she knows N is somewhat right. It was very dangerous. "But, Emboar and others enjoyed the excitement. They seem like they want to try again."  
"You probably got the wrong impression."  
Does he have to talk like that? Touko is because she can't hear the voice of Pokemon and he can? Touko looks away.

"Well, let's go." N turns around and starts to walk.  
Touko looks at N, she decides to follow him, although she doesn't seem to be too convince, it feels like she's following her "Lord N" for his rules. But she must continues her journey.

As Touko is about to take her step to walk, she hear sounds. She looks up, and she looks around, she has fear on her face, all the Galvantula and Joltix and walking everywhere, and some Klinks as well.  
She wonders how long is it until she can gets out this cave.  
"N…"  
N fell a tiny pull from the edge of his sleeve. He stops and turn around, Touko is lightly pulling his sleeve with her right hand, her left hand is curve up, her back is hunch, and her head is down. She's shaking.  
N turns around facing Touko, Touko looks up: "Sorry…" She says quietly. Her face is red, tears are gathering up on her eyes.  
N smiles with an expression that says, "It's ok".  
Touko squeezes her lips lightly forms a wavely mouth, and looks embarrass.  
"Close your eyes." N says gently, "just hold on to my hand, and we'll walk. That way if you trip on something, I will catch you." N holds on to Touko's hand.  
Touko looks at N with a panic expression upon hearing the words, hold hands? HOLD HANDS?  
"What WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Touko's face is full red, her hands are shaking even more, she immediately let go of N's sleeve, "Do you know what you are saying? To hold hands… hold… hold… hold…" Touko's head is overheated. She never held anyone's hand except Touyas…

"We are not really related brother and sisters."  
"I love you Touko."  
KISS… KISS… KISS…  
Remembering this, it's overheating Touko's head even more. She slaps and let go of N's hand with panic. She puts her head down, curve up together.

N takes back his hand that's red from Touko's slap, he gives her a confused and irritated look: "You said you wanted to get out of here ASAP. How are we supposed to do that if you are chicken out in the middle of this cave? I'm here to help you, and you slap me, AGAIN! For the second time in this cave!" N looks slightly angry, "Beside, there are Team Plasma members above that floor! If they discover you, they might capture you and bring you to my father. Perhaps I already talk to my father Ghetsis about you, but there are still some Team Plasma Grunt have eyes on you for their promotion or some sort because you had been interfering our plan multiple times! I promised I will protect you from them didn't I? I won't allow Team Plasma to lay a finger on you! You are my friend."  
Touko pauses, she's too nervous to say anything after hearing N's words. Her face is red, she can't really look at N's face. She turns away with her eyes close tight.  
"Sorry I'm not a Pokémon." Touko shifts her eyes away.  
N is annoyed: "I don't mean like that… I didn't say you are…"  
"But you call Pokémon your friends right? Sorry I'm not a Pokémon~ You seem to have such huge urge against human, are you sure I'm your friend?"  
N is even more annoyed: "Of course you are… You are a special one… You are just like me!" N says and he looks away with his face lightly blushes.  
"Those words… Why must he saying things that makes my heart pound so fast?" Touko is trembling.  
She realizes, N has hold on to her hand and pulls her to his side by force. They are really close, Touko can feel his body heat and his heart beat.  
"Well then… Let's go, shall we? We really should get going." N looks to her with the serious look, Touko just stiffen and staring at him with her face blushes, N changes his expression, his eyebrows are no longer scrowl, instead they look peaceful, Touko feels like if she stares anymore into his eyes, she will get drawn by them and fall for him even deeper. N speaks with his gental tone, "Don't be afraid. I'm here with you."  
Touko looks at N, she nods slowly and puts her head down. Her heart races fast, her face is burning red. She's too embrasse to look at N. What if he notices her current feeling?  
He really is a strange guy… really strange guy.  
"N…" Touko says quietly, "Thank you."  
N looks to Touko without turning his head: "It's no problem."  
"No… that's not it." Touko says with her head down, "When you said I'm your friend… I feel really happy… Thanks."  
N silence. His heart races, his face is redder than before. He doesn't know what else to say. He knows from the beginning on their first encounter… he hasn't been able to take his eyes off Touko, for some odd reason.  
Touko takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

N turns to Touko. Her soft pale skin, her soft pink lips. She already looks so pretty without any make up. She's cute, and she's strong. She's very different compare to other female he has been interact with.  
Why does his heart races when he sees her?  
Why does he feeling so happy when he sees her?  
Why does he have such ache when he's thiking of her?  
Maybe there are times she can talk really refute, N usually doesn't care, unlike other Team Plasmas… she insults him, and talks back to him. Yet he always fall for it and want to fight back. Although that's a really childish thing to do when he realizes he does that with her…  
She's really something… sometimes he sees her when he closes his eyes.  
"Why do I feel this way?" N wonders that in his heart, is it because she's the closest female friend he has? Or perhaps he's attracted to her because of the voices of her Pokemon. N believes it is that way. However, seeing her it makes him happy. He always curios about Touko's whereabouts, and her Pokemon. Perhaps IT IS her Pokémon and their voices that make him care so much about her?  
When she closes her eyes, she is all defenseless around him. N wants to feel her soft lips.  
Unconsciously, N already lean his face close to Touko. He closes his eyes, slowly move his face and lips closer to Touko.

Touko can feel the breath from N, and the fact that they haven't move and N has been silent since she closed her eyes. Should she continue to close her eyes… or…  
The feeling of N's lip is against her lip.

What… Touko opens her eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *GASP* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Especially the Ferris Wheel moment! :3
> 
> Feel free to leave me your feedback! And fav and follow the story if you love it! :D


	13. Your dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden kiss, what does this mean?  
> Could it be that N...?  
> What's next?  
> What will change between Touko and N's relationship?
> 
> N asks Touko about her dream, just what is her dream...? Touko wonders about that herself.  
> Compare to their dreams, N's dream is so much greater...
> 
> All these confusing feelings are mix together, Touko is more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：Thank you for continue reading my fanfict ^^ and review! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter with that surprise kiss~  
> How will Touko react, and what does that mean between the Touko and N?
> 
> Happy Reading!

Black and White 12: Your dream

When Touko was small, she had always wanted romance in her life.  
What always wonders, what does kiss feels like?  
Parents always bring home her favorite shojo manga series from Kanto, watched tv that has romantic scene in it.  
She finds kissing scenes are the most enjoyable thing to watch. She always gets so excited and infatuated by any romantic scenarios in a movie or in a manga.

Whenever that happens, she would go to Touya with the romantic story book holding in her arm, with the stars in her eyes staring into Touya. And made Touya to act the entire scenes out with her. Touya always had the black line around his face and wanted to reject her. But seeing that big smile and so many stars were popping in and out from her eyes, begging to play with her, he couldn't help but act the entire scenes out with her as he signed during the entire play.

There were a few times she attempted to kiss Touya during the act, where Touya had to reject her and found this really awkward.  
"If you don't love that person and you kiss him or her, then there's no meaning to the kiss. It's not a special kiss at all." Touya once told Touko that.  
What does the "special kiss" feel like? Touko wonders… She wanted to experience this… A kiss that she can feel sweet, warm and happy just like how they describe it in the TV drama.

Touko opens her eyes, as she's feeling N's lip is against her lip…

Did N just… Is he kissing her?  
Touko is trembling, she immediately closes her eyes, with her body tense up.  
What does this mean? She thought in her head.  
Touko doesn't have the thought to push him away, or stop this in general.  
Her body isn't responding to her thoughts.  
Is this the sweet lovey dovey kiss that the TV has always talk about?  
This kiss, feels so sweet, and warm. She doesn't dislike it. She doesn't have the thought of rejecting it.  
The kiss feels so gental…  
It's different from Touyas… definitely different from Touya's.

N slowly let go of her lip, and looks at her remain with his face close. Touko opens up her eyes,  
they are looking into both of their eyes.  
What does this mean? Both of them wonders the same thing in their head.  
Both of them are not saying anything but looking at each other. Both of their hands are holding together.

Suddenly N's expression changes, a line of red slowly pumps up from his neck to his forehead. He let go of his right hand, he turns around. He's holding his mouth with his right hand with him back facing Touko, his left hand is still holding to her the other hand.  
"WHAT DID I JUST DO?" N panics. Unconsciously he kissed her. HE KISSED HER!  
"What was I thinking?" N wonders, his face is hot blood red, what would Touko think of him right now? Why would he do that for? He kept on asking himself. He's too embrassed to look at Touko.

Last time when Touko was kissed, it was by Touya, who she thought they are blood-related… siblings. After the kiss, Touya confess. Isn't the reason why people kiss? Does that mean N … But this kiss is different from Touya's, at least the feeling is different. She fell unwilling and uncomfortable when he did it.  
Touko looks at N who's back facing her. Her heart is racing, she didn't realize she's holding N's hand really tight.  
It might be really awkward now isn't it? Touko thought. She feels that her heart is overflowing by this feeling, could that be that she has falling for N?  
She opens her mouth she wants to say something to break this awkwardness.  
Her heart is aching, she's afraid to say anything or else N might notice her feeling.  
What if N didn't actually kiss her because he likes her? Perhaps he only kiss her like how he kisses Pokemon constantly. What if she got the wrong impression on N? Wouldn't it be super embrassing?

"I'm sorry…" N breaks the silence, he still remain with his back facing Touko, and he lifts his head, "I don't know what I was thinking… Please ignore what I did. Let's go."  
Upon saying that, N starts walking while holding Touko's left hand.  
Touko refuses to walk, she stands right there, pulling N from walking away.  
"Sorry I'm not a Pokemon. So I don't understand why you kissed me." Touko says looking away with her hand covering her mouth. She's blushing, her eyes are watery.  
"What are you talking about?" N is abit annoyed by her words, he's forced to turn around.  
"Well you always kiss Pokemon right? Because they are your friends? Human don't work that way! If you kiss that person, that means you like that person, you have feeling for that person, you want to date that person, and you might want to marry that person or maybe make baby with that person!" Touko shouts out to let out of her embrassement.  
"WHAT?!" N is confused, his left eye brow is twitching: "What are you talking about?!" This girl, she just says whatever that's in her head doesn't she? "It's not like THAT!" N back facing her again, with his face blushing red, "Just forget about it, ok?"  
N wants to get rid of this blushing on his face, his body feels extremely hot right now.

Touko looks at N's wide back… has his back always been this wide? She never really pays the attention. Touko feels like she begins to act really strange around N since the "Date" at Nimbasa City. She starts to look at N more, pay more attention to him.  
"How I can forget that…" Touko thought in her head, she looks on the ground. This is too much in her mind, she already forgot her fear to all the Joltix and Galvantulas.  
"So you are planning on taking advantage of me huh?!" Touko snaps, "You were being kind and nice and offer to take me out of the cave while you can take advantage of me while my eyes are close?! Just like how you asked me to jump on you, so you can grab on my butt?"  
"I don't know what I was thinking ok?" N turns around, looks at her with rage look on his face. N facing front again with angry look on his face, "And that jumping part, I told you didn't I? It was a mistake! I meant to help you! Is that how you thank someone who tries to help you?" He starts to walk, and drags Touko's hand.  
"Oww, it hurts! N!" Touko tries to struggle.  
N didn't say anything, he loosen up a bit while holding Touko's hand.  
Touko closes her eyes again, she really wants to let go of that hand. She's pissed, realy pissed. She thought N is gental, yet when he's angry, he can be this forceful and aggressive.

Both of them are walking silent the entire time, they don't know what to say to each other anymore.  
As they are walking, occassionly N has to push the small floating stone, to open up the path.  
The floating stone's electricity attracts the larger charge stone, that's why they are floating and flies right away as you push them.  
Touko feels these floating stone slowly opens up the path, just like her heart towards N, her heart has slowly drawn by N's words, behavior, his looks... Just like the floating stone, it attracts to the large charge stone as you push it.  
Recently she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. Her heart hasn't been able to calm when he comes to her mind.

Suddenly, N stops.  
Touko opens her eyes.  
N is silent, he has a serious expression on his face.  
He must have hear something… Touko realizes, N always have good hearings. He always knows what's around them.  
Touko looks around both of their surroundings.

"If you are here, just come out already." N says with demand.  
Three shadows of ninja appears in front of him, all three of them have one of their knee down on the floor, bowing to N.  
"The shadow triads?!" Touko is shocked. Has they been following them the entire time?  
"Why are you following us?" N asks with demand, N sure has that "King" voice when talking to his fellow men, "How long have you been following us?"  
"We have been watching you this entire time, my lord."  
The ENTIRE TIME?! Touko is nervious, does that mean they saw the kiss too?! Touko feels extremely embarrassing.  
She looks over to N, she wonders, if N feels the same.

"My lord, isn't this young girl the one Lord Ghetsis is looking for?"  
"I already spoke to my father, he promised he won't lay a finger on her. I'm just leading her out of the cave. You did enough research about her already, didn't you?"  
"Research on me?!" Touko thought in her head, what is Team Plasma up to?  
"Lord Ghetsis has a great interest about this young trainer that you want to protect with all your might. He wants to see what kind of trainer she is. Especially…" The Shadow Triad that stands in the center looks over to N, "Why is this girl qualify as the 'Chosen One', just like you, my lord."  
"The Chosen one? What does that mean?" Touko asks.  
The Shadow Triad looks at her, they didn't answer the question.  
"There are Team Plasma above that stairs." All three of them opens the path and turns towards the direction of that stairs that leads upstairs.

N hesitates, Touko let go of N's hand, and steps out: "Fine with me." She says with confident.  
N looks over to Touko:"Are you sure about this?"  
Touko looks to N, with a confident smile on her face: "More than sure! I won't lose that easily." She holds a tight fist in front of her chest.

Upper level of Charge Stone cave, the air become fresher. There's slight wind coming into the save. It looks like it's close to the exist. Large group of Team Plasma members with their own different developed technology checking the electricity level and Pokemon around them.  
"Pansage, Bullet seed!" Touko commands as Pansage jumps out beside her and spits out tons of shiny bullet seeds from its mouth. The seeds destroys the machine and attacks the Team Plasma grunts.  
Team Plasma grunts are trying to fight back by throwing their Pokeballs out and send their Pokemon to attack Touko.  
Piece of Cake! Touko thought in her head, as she sents out the rest of her Team.  
"Time to put your training in use! Tranquill, use Air Slash! Emboar use Flame Thrower! Sandile, use Foul Play!" Touko commands.  
Her Pokemon went on a rampage, destroying all the machines and Team Plasma that's on this level.  
N looks closely, as Sandile who's being trap by multiple enemies, Pansage jumps in and protect it and helps his bud out!  
Victini even pops out of Pokeball, and uses Confusion on enemy without Touko's command to help out the amount of Scrafty that is surrounding Emboar who doesn't move as fast as Scrafty.  
Touko jumps into the battle and tries to support her Pokemon as much as she can with her bare fist and foot kicking.

"Touko…" N watches his fellow Team Plasma are in chaos by just a single trainer like Touko. Instead just having her Pokemon fight, she fights along with them.  
She is really strong… despite she does cry when it comes to Bug Pokémon, but she's really strong… Her bond with her Pokemon is also strong. She is indeed special… N smirks, his fists are shaking.  
Putting Pokemon in danger like this… Pokemon battle can only result hurting the Pokemon…  
Despite he's part of Team Plasma, he can't accept having his fellow men to fight like this, putting their Pokemon in danger.

"Well… I made a huge mess didn't I." Touko and N continues to walk, Touko turns around to N who's walking behind her, with Victini flying alongside with them both, "Sorry for beating up your fellow men!"

N is silent the entire time. All Team Plasma on this level is all beaten up, and lying on the ground. Since when Shadow Triad disappeared as well.

"You know what I meant to ask for a while." Touko looks over to N, "You are Team Plasma's King right? When you talk to your fellow Team Plasma members, you may have that tone of a King… but You don't really act like one."  
"What do you mean?" N looks over to Touko, he asks.  
"Well…" Touko's face blushes, "You said want to protect me… and.. um… you told Ghetsis not to lay a finger…on me right? Yet we are still running away from other Team Plasma Grunts… Couldn't you just steps out and tell them to back off?"  
N closes his mouth, he looks away from Touko, and he looks like he's in some kind of deep thought: "I'm not the kind of King you think I am."  
Touko looks over to N. N has been really quiet, he seems to be in deep thought.

Touko sees the light not so far away. She gets excited. She seems to have forgotten her fear towards Bug Pokemon in this cave already.  
She is running towards the light as fast as she can, with the biggest smile on her face. N continues to walk behind her with his head down.  
"N! We are here!" Touko waves, standing in front of the cave exsit.

N looks up to Touko, as he's walking close to her.  
"What's wrong?" Touko asks, as N stands beside her. The difference between their heights is a head and a half, Touko looks up to N with a curios look.  
"There are many different values mix together in this world, as Black and White mixes together, it becomes grey." N holds fists with both of his hand, closes his eyes, his head dips down, "I can't forgive this. I must… separate Pokemon and people, and Black and White shall be clearly distinct!" N looks to Touko, as he opens his eyes, "Only then, Pokemon will finally become a perfect beings! That's my dream. A dream that I must fulfill!"  
Touko looks into N's eyes, his eyes are shaking, and so determine. He's so passionate. Every time N talks like this, it's also this kind of deep stuff. Touko doesn't hate it, she doesn't dislike it. Infact, that passionate side of N, really attracts her. She can't help but smile when she looks at N act this way.  
"That's a great dream." Touko says with the smile on her face, "It's so mighty…"

"Touko, Do you have a dream of your own."  
That question silence Touko. Dream…  
"My dream… Well…" Touko looks away.  
As a child she has said many dreams… to be honest… are they just empty words? Waiting to be 10 years old, so she can finally start her Pokemon Journey, and have her first starter Pokemon. She enjoys Pokemon battle, and intend to win every badges in Unova, and beat the champion. However, is this a dream that Touko really wants? Compare to N, N's dream is so much greater, and he isn't doing this for himself, he's doing this for the sake of Pokemon.  
Victini flies beside Touko, worries about her.  
Is winning the Unova league and Pokemon battle her passion?

"Well?" N approaches to Touko closer.  
Touko has her head down and still looking away.  
"Yes…" Touko answers quietly.  
N looks happy: "So you have a dream as well, that's wonderful. As expected from you, Touko." He smiles, "Just so what kind of dream do you have?"  
Touko shrugs, she starts to have cold sweat: "Wi..winning the Pokemon League I guess…"

"It's that so? That's a great dream." N smiles gently, "I want to see, your dream. In a Pokemon battle."  
"What?! Suddenly?" Touko is shock, "My pokemon just battled with you Team Plasma! You can't just do this now, let's just get out of here and go to the nearest Pokemon Cen…"  
"No, I can heal your Pokemon with my medication! If then, will you battle me?"  
"You really like to force people, aren't you?" Touko signs, "You spoil king are hard to please. You always get what you want."  
"I don't always get what I want. So don't sound like you know what I have been through." N says with annoyance.  
"Did I piss him off?" Touko asks herself in her head, "One on one Pokemon?"  
"That's fine with me. " N opens up his arm, "My friend, will you help me in this Pokemon battle?"  
A Joltik falls from above, and lands in front of N.

"EEK!" Touko starts to shake, she screams, "Are you doing this on purpose? You want me to lose don't you?"  
"That's one of the Joltik that saved us earlier. You should be thanking this little guy. Are you going to do this or not? Or are you going to let your fear stop your dream to becoming the Pokemon Champion."  
Ugh, N's word really pisses her off. Whatever happen to the sweet gentle N from earlier? Who was looking after her, holding her hand and tries to lead her out of the cave!  
"You are pissing me off!" Touko throws her Pokeball, "Go, my cutie, Krokorok!"

Sandile comes out of Pokeball, very tired and still have injured from previous battle. It's breathing really fast.  
"Sandile, are you ok?" Touko asks.  
N walks close to Krokorok, bends down and feeds it with a star shape candyish medication.  
"What is that?" Touko never seem this before.  
"Max revive." N replies, "You can probably find them around the grass or in the cave. It's a rare item. It helps your pokemon to regain full health after fainting."  
"Max revive huh?" Touko looks at how miracle is it that Krokorok is all energetic again without any injure on him. Pokemon medication sure are effective and powerful.

"I will show you my love for my friend with everything, every cell in my body." N says.  
"That's gross man." Touko expresses.  
N ignores her and commands: "Joltik, use Bug bite."  
"Bug type attack right away huh? Use DIG!" Krokorok jumps into the ground and digs down and hide.  
Joltik's attack missed. It's looking at the ground, trying to sense where Krokorok is going to jump out. The wait time seems forever, Joltik starts to panic, waiting for it to jump.

Krokorok jumps up suddenly behind Joltik.  
"Jump! Joltik!" N commands.  
Joltik jumps up, Krokorok misses its dig attack, it falls on the ground.  
"Tsk." Touko is annoyed, who likes missed attacks? "Use Crunch!" She commands.  
Joltik is very small, it evades really quickly. Compare to Krokorok who's way bigger than Joltik, attack is really easy to miss.  
"Tsk!" Touko doesn't know what other command to have, but watching Krokorok trying its best to catch Joltik, but it keeps on jumping up and down, evade really easily.  
"Ugh… I just want to get out of here…" Touko is getting even more impatient. Suddenly she remembers, that's right. Try use this! "Krokorok, use Sand-storm!"  
As much as Touko hates Sandstorm when she suffered there for days with Victini on Route 4, but it is useful in this area now. Sand Storm has no effect on ground Pokemon, therefore, it'll work on Joltik.  
Krokorok calls out Sandstorm, wind of sand blows up in the battle field, both Touko and N's long hair are flying up.  
"Tsk… Very clever move." N compliments with his arm covering his mouth, he has hard time seeing. Same with Touko who's standing across from him.  
Joltik can't see what's around there with the amount of sandstorm in this battle field.  
"Krokorok, use Crunch, NOW!" Touko commands with one eye close.  
Krokorok jumps up in the mid air, Joltik notices, there's a huge shadow coming towards it, Joltik flinches, when it realize the shadow is approach, it doesn't have the time to run anymore.  
Krokorok direct attacks onto Joltik. Joltik fainted.

Sand storm has stopped. N immediately runs towards Joltik who's injured.  
"Good job Krokorok!" Touko high five Krokorok's hand.  
Touko puts Krokorok back into the Pokeball with smile on her face.  
She looks over to N, who's holding Joltik on his hand, and trying to feed it berries, Touko walks and stands in front of N.

Joltik is awaked, it looks at Touko.  
Touko bends down and hesitate, she pulls out her index finger, trying her best to touch it. She's really nervous, her finger is trembling.  
Joltik looks up to her with the cutest eyes, waiting for her touch.  
Touko lightly touches Joltik, Joltik closes its eyes upon her light touch, and looks up to her again. Its face is blushing and happy.  
Touko's mouth is trembling, she tries her best to smile back at Joltik: "Thank you for your help earlier, and Galvantula too. We wouldn't be able to escape without your help there."  
"Joltiks, joll!" Joltiks smiles at Touko, Joltik turns around to N.

This entire time, N is quiet the entire time. N's expression is cold. Touko looks at him, could it be because he's reconciled about his lost?

"My friends getting hurt in Pokémon battle… that's what it is… isn't it?" N has his head down, his cap cover his eyes.  
Touko doesn't know what to say, she knows, it's that side of N again. The side of N that she doesn't like… The N that talks really cold, and expressionless.  
"Tsk Why?" N is irritated, "I hate Pokémon battle… It's impossible for me to win if I feel guilty for being a trainer, isn't it?"  
"N…" Touko looks at how frustrated he is.  
He let go of Joltik, Joltik walks on the ground, looks up to N, Touko stands up along with him.  
"As if I can really pursue my ideals or the truth with something so meaningless, like a Pokemon battle!" N closes his eyes, holding both of his fist tight in front of him, "No, that doesn't bring me and make me worthy enough to befriend with the legendary dragons!"

"Touko?" It's the sound of Bianca. Touko and N looks over.  
"It is you!" Bianca and Professor Juniper comes out deep from the cave, Bianca is running towards Touko.  
"Bianca, Professor Juniper."  
N's expression becomes cross.  
"Oh my, Bianca you have such good hearing." Junpier says as she walks close, "Who is this handsome young man? Touko's boy friend? Touya is going to get jealous!"  
"Professor Juniper!" Bianca panics.  
"No!" Touko shouts out with her face red.  
N doesn't seem to have any reaction towards that, in fact, he looks really serious than before.

"Professor Juniper, " N steps out, "What are you thinking? As a professor, you have no clue how to deal about the relationship between Pokemon and people. "  
"What?" Professor Junpier is shock, "How rude?"  
"You categorized Pokemon into self-willed rules and pretend you can understand them like this. With the idea of using Pokedex, collect Pokemon however the trainer wishes, and without considering Pokemon's feeling. What do you have to say for yourself about this?"

Even N's words silence Professor Junpier, she has cold sweat coming off her.  
Professor Junpier smiles, put her left hand on her waist: "My my~ Guess you are not my fan. I kind of expected." She says with a smirk on her face, "I see what you are saying, our opinions are opposite from each other. It's ok, we all have our own opinions. However, your opinion isn't exactly right either." Professor Juniper's expression changes, "How about you let Pokemon and People to decide, how do they relate themselves with each other, and how they choose to be with each other? Just like the little cute Victini over there." Junpier looks over to Touko and Victini who's beside her, "Victini chooses to follow Touko , right? According to Touko's story."  
Touko and Victini are looking at each other, Victini nods multiple times with a smile.

"Therefore, you shouldn't be forcing what you believe in onto people. You can inspire them."  
"So what you are saying is that I should let people do however they desire from their Pokemon, even though that's not Pokemon's wish, and even suffer them? I refuse to accept such existence of a world like this!" N answered with rage, he turns around, "I don't see the point talking to you this way. You don't understand Pokemon, and how they feel truly."  
N walks towards the exist and disappear in the light.

"N…" Touko looks at N, she's worried.  
"Phew, what a guy!" Professor Juniper signs, "Well, I don't expect him to change his mind set any time soon. But if he can try understand other people better, and talk to them more, I'm sure he'll see the other side of this." She looks over to Bianca, Bianca nods with smile.  
Touko has sad expression on her face.  
Professor Juniper puts her hand on Touko's shoulder as they both walk close to her: "Don't worry about that boy. He'll understand soon enough."  
Bianca nods.  
"Thanks…" Touko says, she looks at Victini, Victini nods as well.  
"Well I'm going to collect all data, you should be at Mistralton City once you exist over there."  
"I'll be following Professor Juniper to help her collecting more data!" Bianca says.  
"Ah I see, sounds good. There's still Team Plasma people around, so be careful." Touko says, she still seems unenergetic.  
"Don't worry, I will be Professor Juniper's bodyguard."  
"If anything, contact me through Xtrasnciever."  
"Got it!" Bianca pulls out her Xtransciever, "Ta-da! It's fully charged!"  
Touko smiles: "Alright. I'll see you around." Touko waves and exist the cave.

"Victi…"  
"I'm fine Victini." Touko tries to force out her smile, "Just…" In her head, she's thinking of N. How frustrated N was, and that gentle N that was helping her in Charge Stone Cave.  
"N…" Touko's heart is aching, that gentle N appears in her head, the fast heart beating and the blushing she fell the time they were in the Charge Stone Cave is still there. She's not able to calm down this feeling. Touko holds onto her heart by placing both of her fists in front of her chest.  
As she's walking out of the cave, drop of water falls onto her.

It's raining… the wind sure feels refreshing…  
Perhaps… Touko feels relax for some reason, but at the same time, she's confused. Very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew another long chapter~ Have Touko realizes her feeling for N? Or was it just mix of everything?  
> N seems to have some kind of double personality, so what about his feeling? Was that kiss really just meant as "a friend"?
> 
> Stay tune to the next arc :3


	14. You are just a child after all~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I the one who's closest to his heart?"  
> Everything that happened in the Charge Stone Cave, Touko cannot forget.  
> Her heart hasn't been able to calm down.   
> When she closes eyes, she sees him.
> 
> N is teasing her, however she doesn't hate it.  
> When did they become such good friends?
> 
> Touya appears, he takes his jealousy to his heart and started the conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continue reading my fanfict ^^ thanks for the kudo! 
> 
> A/N: Regarding on Touko and N's age on prevous chapter. Many Pokemon fan knows that the standard age for start your journey as a Pokemon trainer is 10, however in Black and White(exclude black and white 2) the players' ages are suppose to be older than the previous protagonists in the Pokemon game. So I gave Touko the age of 15, and as for N, I remember reading it some where about an interview, saying that N is around the age of 20~
> 
> There are some *cough* scene that I don't usually write in there, I pushed it for abit, yeah, I literally "Pushed" it.  
> This is a teen+ rating Fanfict... so... yeah... LOL
> 
> Happy reading! (run

Black and White 13: You are just a child after all~

Walking into the light, the fresh wind blows towards Touko's long hair, her vest, her wing on her demin shorts are waving. It's been a while since Touko breathe the fresh air, her body is trying to adjusted to this and breath in and out with all her might to feel this refreshing air.  
No… the temperature is cold… it's raining… Touko realize, she has arrived in Mistralton City. This city is pouring rain, in fact it's thunderstorm out.  
It is fall after all.  
Touko and Victini tries to run to Pokemon Center and evade.

Sound of beeping of Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy brings out Pokeball Tray to Touko:"Your Pokemon are all nice and healthy. Your room is ready, you may proceed to your bedroom."  
"Thanks!" Touko thanks Nurse Joy, and take four Pokeball on the Tray along with Victini flying around beside her all energetic, with key on the counter given by Nurse Joy.

Touko jumps onto bed :"AHH! So comfortable!" Touko expresses with relaxing expression, "Finally out of that cave… It was so dark in there… and all the bug Pokemon…"  
"Victinii!" Victini dumps on to bed with Touko, lying beside her.

When Touko closes her eyes, she sees N's face.  
"N…" Touko thought, she feels restless thinking about him.  
Everything that happened in the Charge Stone Cave, the feeling, the fast heart beat, her face is blushing, she can still feel it. Touko puts her left hand fingers, and touches her lips. That kiss… She still remembers...  
The feeling, the warms… It was so sweet for some reason.

"My friends getting hurt in Pokémon battle… that's what it is… isn't it.  
"Tsk Why?" N is irritated, "I hate Pokémon battle… It's impossible for me to win if I feel guilty for being a trainer, isn't it?"  
"I can't forgive this. I must… separate Pokemon and people, and Black and White shall be clearly distinct!" N looks to Touko, as he opens his eyes, "Only then, Pokemon will finally become a perfect beings! That's my dream. A dream that I must fulfill!"

N's words echoes in Touko's head. Everything that happened in the Charge Stone Cave fell like they been trap there for so long. Yet… It's only that afternoon thing.  
Come to think of it, she's always running around whenever N is around. Whenever they are running around, they are constantly holding hands.  
When N holds her hands, she feels the warms from N. She doesn't hate it, her heart races. She feels happy.  
Touko sits up, shakes her head, and double slaps her face with both of her hands, as she closes her eyes tight.

"Touko, Do you have a dream of your own."  
"Yes…" Touko answers quietly.  
N looks happy: "So you have a dream as well, that's wonderful. As expected from you, Touko." He smiles, "Just so what kind of dream do you have?"  
Touko shrugs, she starts to have cold sweat: "Wi..winning the Pokemon League I guess…"  
"It's that so? That's a great dream." N smiles gently, "I want to see, your dream. In a Pokemon battle."

"I won't let Team Plasma to lay a finger on you. I will protect you."

Upon remembering all these in the Charge Stone Cave, Touko's face is burning up. Her heart is racing super-fast. She sits up immediately, slaps her face a few times again.  
Touko is confused by this feeling.  
It's ALL N'S FAULT! He always says the strangest things, does he realize the thigns he says is so misleading?  
"Why do I keep on thinking about him? UGHHH!" Touko rages, shaking her head trying to shake off this werid feeling.  
Victini sits up on bed, looking at Touko with a confuse look.

Touko holds her fist up: "Never mind this! I must win the Gym tomorrow! I will surpass the Pokemon league, and become the champion!" Touko says with confident.  
Victini is more confuse, it shakes its head, and puts out its regular energetic peace sign.

\-----  
"Swanna, use Bubble Beam." Skyla, Gym Leader with red hair and a bud hair tie up on her right, with the hair clip of a fan, like on the plane. She is wearing blue sleeveless shirt, and gloves, as well as shorts and boots.

Indeed a fashionable pilot, she doesn't seem to care much of her behavior, a totally opposite to Elesa. Infact, she's very strong as well.  
"Emboar, use Flamethrower, aim at Swanna who's flying in the mid-air!" Touko commands.  
"I'm surprise you use Emboar to fight against my Swanna, he lasts for two rounds already, you do know he's fire and fighting type right? Then I will be on advantage!" Skylar says with confident, with both of her arm on her waist, standing at her stage.  
"We won't lose!" Touko refutes, "Emboar is my first Pokemon since I started my journey, he won't be this weak like you think he is!"  
Emboar roars and spits out powerful Flame thrower out of his nose multiple times, surrounded Swanna.

"I won't lose, I can't lose!" Touko thought in her head, "My Pokemon are strong, I must surpass the Champion, and show N that, This world cannot be force by the way he wanted!"

Touko's determination and her will, surpass this Pokemon battle.

\-----  
"Jet Badget GET!" Touko happily walks out of the Gym with Jet badge on her hand with Emboar and Victini beside her.

The moment the door opens, the sound of rain, the chill of air comes in. The air is somewhat fresh, since it was always hot in the summer, the rain cools down the air.

"That's right, Mistralton City has cooler climates, always rains and snow and hail." Touko expresses, she looks at Emboar, "Emboar doesn't like water right? Maybe you should come back to Pokeball so you don't get wet." Touko puts away her Gym badges into the badge box, and takes out Emboar's Pokeball from her pocket as they are walking out of the Gym.  
Touko notice someone is standing outside of the Gym. She looks to her right.

N is leaning against the wall of the front door of the Gym, waiting. Upon hearing the sliding door open, N looks over. He's wet everywhere, he doesn't have umbrella, does he?  
His hairs is wet, you can see his black long sleeve shirt that's underneath this white shirt, as the white shirt becomes transparent due to the wetness.  
"N?" Touko looks at N with a surprise look, "What are you doing here?"  
In Charge Stone Cave, N stormed out after being defeated by Touko, and after his statement and dream was being lectured and rejected by Professor Juniper.  
"I wanted to see you. I figure you'll be here."  
"HUH?!" Touko's face blushes. Why does he say these things so casually like this?  
"I want to get to know more about you, so I came to see you." N walks to Touko, standing in front of her and Emboar.  
Seriously? Is he a natural air head? It's the most misleading thing ever! You DENPA OTOKO! * Touko rages in her head.  
"You are a REAL stalker, you know that? " Touko looks at him with a suspicious look, "What… what do you want to know about me in this pouring rain day?" Touko asks, she looks away with her face red, "I'm surprise you even come out in this weather. I would just tad myself in bed and sleep. "  
"Your Pokemon."  
Of course… Touko shifts her eyes, with disappointment in her head. She was happy for that short moment when N said he came to see her. She should have known, it's always Pokemon related. That's what N has the most interest in.  
Infact, it's probably her Pokemon that interest him in the first place anyways.  
Thinking that, Touko feels extremely unhappy.  
"Do you say these things to anyone you see or talk to?" Touko asks with unpleasant tone, she crosses her arm.  
"Nope, only to you." N answered quickly with the obvious tone.  
That really confuses more of Touko, her heart beat is really fast. Does he know what he's saying?! Touko rages in her heart.  
"You are so annoying!" Touko rages,

N walks to Emboar with his head down, his cap cover his eyes. He puts his right hand on Emboar's shoulder. Emboar didn't flinch or back off, he's looking at N with curiosity.  
Touko and Victini are looking at N, wondering what he's up to.  
N looks around Emboar's battle scars. He gently touches around it.  
"Trainers say they use Pokemon battle to understand their Pokemon, having Pokemon battle will only result hurting other Pokemon as well."  
"That maybe the case." Touko stands away from the door of the Gym, walks closer to N. She leans against the wall of the Gym, with both of her hand in the back. She looks up in the cloudy sky with heavy rain pouring from the sky, "We don't understand Pokemon's language, like you do N. We can only try our best to understand their gestures, or in Pokemon battle."  
"Don't you find that extremely painful? And a terrible treatment to the Pokemon?"  
Touko looks down: "Yes… it is… It's very unfair." Touko has the sound of guilt trip.  
She wonders, every time N talks to her about this, it really gives her guilt trips.  
"Whatever, you don't understand." N sounds irritated.  
Touko looks at N with an unpleasant expression from his tone: "We are not all special like you, N. Do you have to talk this way?"  
"These Scars on Emboar… How terrible…" N touches around Emboar's battle scar, "You have been through a lot haven't you? You are… the starter Trio that Touko chose, right?"  
Emboar nods.  
"Let me talk to your Pokemon." N says, but Touko isn't sure if he's asking for permission or was it just him letting her know what he's doing, "I've been living with Pokemon since I was born… I can always communicate better with them, than with people."  
Hearing that, that brings Touko's curiosity. She looks at N. He has that lonely look again.  
"Pokemon doesn't tell lies." N says with gentle tone, and a smile on his face looking at Emboar.  
That annoys Touko abit. N is always that sweet with Pokemon, kind of pisses her off. Then come to think about it, N is also kind to her too, like charge stone cave, when he holds her hand and leads her out of the cave and such.  
And that kiss…  
No! Don't over think it! Touko tells her self, the only reason N kisses her, like he said so himself, because he likes her the way he likes Pokemon. He kisses Pokemon when he sees his dear Pokemon friends.

"Hey Emboar, could you please tell me what kind of trainer Touko is?" N asks.  
"Emb… Emboar…" Emboar speaks quietly, N closes his eyes with smile on his face.  
Touko is looking at both of them, with an unhappy expression, but she's very curios, what does Emboar say. What does Emboar think of her?

"I understand…" N says as he opens up his eyes, "Touko is born in Nuvema Town, she lives with her mom and her twin brother Touya. Who was recently confessed and kissed her…"  
"EMBOARRR!" Touko panics and grabs onto Emboar, the flame on Emboar's back doesn't burn her because their close relationship, "EMBOARR WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HIM?"  
Touko panics, and grabing Emboar swing around.  
"EMBOAR BAR BAR!"  
"OK OK, CALM DOWN!" N stops Touko, and press on top of Emboar, "These are just minor details. I'm trying to communicate with your Pokemon!" N looks really angry.  
Touko is embarrassed, she immediately backs off:"I'm sorry… "  
She looks at Emboar, how does Emboar know about that kiss? Are her Pokemon watching secretly from inside the Pokeball?  
More importantly, when N reads out these kind of stuff, why did he say it so casually? In Touko's mind, she doesn't want N to know about this. NOT AT ALL!  
"You were given the Pokedex to start off the journey to see the world, and Emboar trusts you for some reason."  
"What do you mean 'Some Reason'…" Touko pouts, "Are you really that unpleasant about this?"  
"That is a good thing. I'm just surprised." N opens his eye, he smiles at Emboar. Of course, he's always kind to Pokemon anyways, "If every people and Pokemon in this world care so much about each other like you both, I could watch over the future of people a Pokemon without having liberate them." N stands up, and looks at Touko.  
"Like I said," Touko put both of her fists on her hips, "There are tons of trainers like us. Do you not listen to me at all?"  
N looks at Touko, he walks outside to the rain.  
Touko follows his direction.  
"My vision is to change the world without using any force. Using force will only result others resist like you." N is under the rain, his body is getting wet, yet he doesn't seem to care.  
"When the people resist, they will use their innocent Pokemon to right to resist. Do you understand?" He turns to Touko, his eyes, his expression. It's that cold side of N that she first met. "Pokemon are not tools for human to use"  
"You are right, but are you saying Team Plasma isn't doing the same thing? Using their Pokemon to fight and liberate them."  
N is silent, she is right.  
"Then as a result, I must achieve my goal. Pokemon and trainer who care for one and another shall separate. It does breaks my heart a little doing that."  
"Then don't do it!" Touko grabs onto N's arm, she looks straight into his eyes.  
Once again, it's that look of hers, has always moved N's thought. That look disturb his goal, it gives him the second thought. Part of him tell himself that he should trust her.  
N turns his head away from her. He can't be disturb.  
His heart races everything he looks into her shiny blue eyes, since when he's so afraid to look at her? Since when she has become even bigger important figure in his head? Since when he cares so much where she is going and actually wanting her to be the other "Hero", so they can be a pair? No, it isn't him that wants her to be the "hero". she could be infact the other "Hero".

N starts to walk.A sound of bag opening, and the lasor sound of Pokemon going back to the pokeball. N feels the rain is being block from above.  
N looks up, it's a light pink pokemon ball umbrella.  
"You are going to catch cold if you keep standing here."N looks over to Touko. "I don't like it. I don't like it when N, you turn this way." Touko has put away both Victini and Emboar away to the Pokeball. She doesn't want to get her Pokemon wet or have them catch cold… as expected from her. N smiles inside his heart.  
She looks up to N and smiles:"I like that N who's kind and sweet, not just to Pokemon, to certain people, like me. I really enjoy hanging out with you like this, and as a friend."  
N's heart beat races, he blushes: "What are you talking about?" He looks away, "I don't need umbrella. I live with Pokemon since I was young, we always shower in the rain."  
"You are really going to catch cold if you do that!" Touko approaches to N closer, N couldn't resists back that look on Touko's face.  
Touko smiles: "Let's go shower in the Pokemon Center!"  
"Wait…"  
As Touko starts to walk, N stops her. She realized, she's too short for N, her umbrella is constantly hitting N's head.  
"Oops… Sorry…" Touko says with an embarrassing face. N is a head and half taller than her, of course with her height holding the umbrella, it'll just be around N's head level.  
N takes over Touko's umbrella: "I'll hold the umbrella, it's easier that way."  
Touko nods, as they walk together. N holds the umbrella with his right hand, and puts his left hand on to Touko's shoulder, and pulls her closer to him.  
Toukos' heart is racing, her face is blushing, she didn't struggle, she just let N pushed her beside him like that.  
"The umbrella isn't big enough, you are going to get wet like this, so come closer."  
"OK…" Touko nods with her face red. She's really nervous, in fact she can't even walk properly. She's all tension up, and shrugs her back as she walks beside N with his hand on her shoulder.  
She looks over to N, he's right, the umbrella is too small. Touko is not too wet anywhere, but N's shoulder is in the rain, he leans the umbrella more towards Touko's side.  
"What about you?" Touko looks up to N.  
"I'm already soak, it doesn't matter anymore."  
"…" Touko press her upper lips against her lower lips, her heart is racing really fast… She feels like N might notice her fast heart beat, he might find her weird or some sort… She can feel her face is hot, as if she's having a fever or some sort… she dips her head down, "…Thank you." She mumbles.  
She feels like if other people are watching right now, they probably think she's some weirdo or something.  
Their feets are wet from walking in the rain, Touko's body feels cold, and she's shivering. But, Touko's heart feels warm. She can't concentrade on the road, N somehow knows the way to the Pokemon Center.  
She likes this feeling, she enjoys the time with N like this. She thought in her head.

\-----  
As they arrive in the resident side of the Pokemon Center, where trainers stays.

This is the first time N ever goes into a suit in the Pokemon Center. He seems amuse by the layout of it. Four bunker bed per room, and desks.  
"I'm going to wash your clothes, it should be dry really soon. For now you can just wear the shower cape." Touko hands over a blue towel and shower cape to N.  
"Why am I listening to you? And why am I being push by you?" N asks with annoyance.  
"I could ask the same thing about you." Touko pushes the stuff over to N, "You always drags me around and run around. Even lure me into a date on the Ferris Wheel, and lure me to close my eyes and kiss me when I'm defenseless." She argues back.  
N looks away: "It wasn't really a date… on that Ferris Wheel…"  
Upon hearing that, Touko is irritated: "Whatever, just go shower already!"

N pushes Touko against the wall not too far beside the window, putting his left arm against the wall beside Touko's head level. Touko closes her eyes due to the sudden impact, and she opens up. She's leaning her body and placing both of her arms and hands leaning against the wall.  
She scowls as she's about to open her mouth to talk.  
N puts his head to her eye level, staring into her.  
"How defenseless." N says, he's leaning his face really close to Touko, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
Touko's eyes are shaking, her heart is pounding fast, and her face is blushing. She's not scared, more like she's facing N directly like this is making her nervous.  
"Wh…what?" Touko trying to flaunts, a single drop of cold sweat falls from her face.  
"How naive… Taking a man into your own bedroom." As N speaks, he leans his face closer to Touk, "Are you going to please me, the guest, with the 'full service'?" N puts his right index finger, touching Touko's lower neck, as he slowly draws a line down with his index finger to her stomach to the edge of her white shirt underneath. Touko was shaking the entire time, puts her head away closes her eyes tightly as she trembles.  
As N stops, Touko opens her eyes, she looks at N with her head remain turning away.  
"What do you want from me? Are you trying to rub my Pokemon as 'the duty of the King of Team Plasma'? Is that the service?"  
N blankly stairs at Touko. His face is red, he turns away and starts giggle.  
"HUH?!" Touko is confused, N is laughing. He's laughing so hard.  
"What? What so funny? Why are you laughing? Was I wrong?" Touko is embarrassed, she pouts and her face is redder than before.

However… N laughing so happy like this… This is indeed the first time he ever laugh this happy.  
"You are werid. You are so crafty… Stop playing with my heart like this!" Touko is annoyed, she looks away.  
"Sorry sorry… that… that was unexpected… so I couldn't help but laugh." N tries his best to hold off his laugh as he looks at Touko with one eye close one eye open.  
That look of N is adorable. Touko's heart beat feelings fast again.  
"You really ARE a child!"  
"Shut up! You old man, you are so annoying!" Touko rages.

Touko grabs the shower cape and towl off the bed where N put it before he pushes her to the wall, and pushes them against him, and force pushes him though his back out of the bedroom: "JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE A SHOWER! YOU ARE GOING TO CATCH COLD!" Her heart still doesn't feel calm. Her heart pounds so fast, she can't help it anymore.  
At this hour, not many trainers are using the shower room. The shower area is usually more crowded at night or in the morning.

As N is walking by with Touko, there are so many injured Pokemon bringing to the Pokemon Center holding on the trainer's hand, or Pokemon that's being dressed up by their trainer, and doesn't seem to look too happy with their current looks.  
N feels irritated by this, he wants to go give them a lecture, but he knows if he does that Touko would be mad and never forgive him.  
Why is he afraid of her anyways? N wonders in his head.

"Touko?"  
N and Touko looks over, it's Touya, and a green long hair that looks like a music note flying beside him  
"Touya!" Touko runs over to him. Touya already made that rivalry look on his face upon seeing N is walking beside Touko.

"You are in this city too? You should have call me!" Touko says, N slowly walking towards them.  
The Green Pokemon seems jealous of Touko, it bulges its mouth and flies in between Touko and Touya.  
"What is that?" Touko asks.  
N approaches and takes an interest at this Pokemon. The Pokemon backs off slightly as N puts his face close to her.  
"This is Meloetta, I found her at Castelia City. She decides to follow me after I save her from a group of trainer trying to capture her. Much like your Victini, I let her out of the Pokeball, since she likes to sing around wherever she goes." Touya says as Meloetta is dancing around him and hugs him on the face.  
"She seems to like you a lot, how adorable." Touko approaches closer to Meloetta, she looks at her with an unhappy face, "My name is Touko. I'm Touya's sister, nice to meet you!" Touko smiles.  
She flies away and hides behind Touya with a jealousy look.  
Touko is confused.  
"She seems to be really attach to you." N says.  
"Well of course!" Touya looks at N with the rivalry look, "I saved her afterall!"  
"Seems to be jealous of Touko though." N looks over to Touko.  
"Eh?" Touko is confused, and points at herself with her right index finger.

N is in the shower, Touko brings his clothes to the laundry room, Touya, Vicitini and Meloetta are beside her.  
Touko looks at N's clothes, there are a lot of scratch marks, and stain. She puts in the laundry machine.  
Touya is standing beside her with his right leg cross over to his left leg, with left leg support, he looks at Touko with irritated expression: "Why is he here? Why are you doing his laundry?!"

Touko presses the button on the wash machine, and turns to Touya: "Well, he was waiting for me in front of the GYM and was going to shower in the rain, so I couldn't help it but take him in here and take a shower." Touko signs, "I don't want him to catch cold."  
"You know he's an enemy right?" Touya panics, "What if he back stabs you?"  
"He won't do that!" Touko retorts, "N is not like that!"  
"Why do you always defend him?" Touya clenches both of his fist.  
"That's because Touya you don't trust N at all!"  
"He's the leader of Team Plasma, he's the reason why people release their Pokemon. In fact, Team Plasma even takes people's POKEMON! Remember the incident in Pinwheel Forest?!"  
Touko is silent, but her heart is telling her, N is not like that at all. Or is he… She begins to doubt herself. Touko looks down.  
"Dumb Touko." Touya cross his arm and looks to the opposite direction, "Do you not realize how I feel? You should know by now…" He mumbles.  
Despite the the laundry machine is running in the background, Touko can hear Touya crystal clear. "Idiot Touya." She's blushing.

Meloetta looks to both of them, she bulges her mouth and flies in-between the two of them, and grabs onto Touya shoulder:"Meloetta! MELOEEE!" She looks like she's saying something. Maybe something like "Touya is mine!" or something.  
Touko and Touya are confused. Meloetta gives Touko an angry look, a look of rivalry.

Touko doesn't know what to say, the Laundry machine is done, she signs: "Maybe you should try get to know him better or something. He's kind and sweet."  
"He's dangerous!"  
Touko puts N's clothes in the dryer, and press the button. Victini flies beside Touko, looking at Touya who's still unhappy about this.  
"Why are you so protective?" Touko is irritated by this conversation, "I know how to take care of myself! Besides, you and I are not related anyways! So quit acting like as if you are my REAL brother!" Touko rages, as she sees Touya's expression changes. She realized, she has said the wrong thing.

* Denpa: Please see Wikipedia page: wiki/Denpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of this chapter? How innocent Touko thinks~ haha  
> I figure I should put N a bit more initiative personality oppose to just that guy stands there and talk. XD
> 
> Story has slowly involve between the relationship of the three main characters. Stay tune for next chapter! :)


	15. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge fight between Touko and Touya,   
> Touya is jealous of Touko's caring for N, and walked away.  
> N confronted to Touko, there was a reason why he was waiting for her in front of the GYM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's original title was "Brother", it was entirely focus only on Touko and Touya's relationship with N. However, I added a few extra things to it for the FerrisWheel Shipping moment :P
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading! :D

Black and White 14: Tease

There are some things that you say, you can't take it back.

N is wearing the shower cape that Touko gave him, opens the door to Touko's bedroom.  
In his view, Touko and Touya are not looking at each other, they both look upset and angry. The room is really quiet. The atmosphere is quite awkward for stranger like N.  
N walks in, seeing his clothes are folded nicely putting beside Touko. They look nicely clean and dry, with very nice smell from the dryer sheet.

"Welcome back." Touko looks up to N, she doesn't seem to have any expression at all. However she forces her smile out at N, since he has done nothing wrong at all.  
N looks at both Victini and Meloetta, Victini is looking at both of them worrying, it has no idea what to do. Meloetta just stands by Touya's side and continues to give that rival look to Touko.

"What is wrong?" N asks.  
"None of your business." Touya answered with cold tone.  
"Touya!" Touko rages at him.  
Touya looks at how Touko is defending N, and angry at Touya's behavour. He bites his lips, stands up, and makes his way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Touko stands up along with him leaning her body towards the direction he's walking.  
"I'm going to the next city! I'm not wasting my time here." He slams the door without looking back at Touko, Meloetta follows him.

Upon hearing that loud slam of the door. Touko clenches both of her fists, she sits down on the bed by putting as heavy weight as she can, causes the bed bounces and makes a clinch sound. She crosses her leg and use her arm on her leg and supports her chin with her pam, she looks outside the window. It's raining hard outside.

N walks close to Touko, takes his clothes, "Thank you for washing my clothes "It's no problem." Touko says. ."

N turns and about to change, he looks back to Touko. She looks like she's about to cry, she's really depress. N sits down beside Touko. It's really awkward, he doesn't know what to say. Perhaps they should talk abit.  
After shower, a nice and fresh smell from N blows at Touko like a light wind. She looks over, his hair is abit wet, it's her first time seeing N without his cap. He has a hair is some what sticking up at the top of his head.  
It's a new look of N to Touko.  
He looks kind of attractive like... Touko's heart fast beating abit with light blush on her face.  
"What am I thinking? Why can't I stop looking at N and keep on find all of these good impression of him?" More importantly, Touko needs to stop checking N out… She thought in her head, she peeks at N.

N looks over to Touko with curiosity, she looks away right away hiding her blushing face and her embrassing thoughts.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"You are looking at me, and your face is red. Are you ok?" N leans closer to Touko, "Do you have a fever?" N takes out his right hand, about to touch Touko's forehead.  
"NO! NO! I DON'T!" Touko panics and tries to stay away from N as much as she can.  
"Oh?" N smirks, "Are you having inappropriate thoughts right now?"  
"What…WHAT?!" Touko is trembling, her face is getting redder and redder.  
"I am in my shower cape, aren't you curios what's underneath the shower cape?" N says with the tone of tease.  
What's with him?! He suddenly sounds like a huge perv? When did they become so close like this and why did he become such a tease? Touko flips: "THAT'S NOT ITT!" Touko steams up and she stands up.  
"Well…" Touko shifts away her eyes, "Just you look so different… You are not wearing your hat, your hair is wet, and you are wearing shower cape… you know…" Touko starts to get stammer, "Di…di..different… It's my first time seeing you dressing like this… So… So…"  
N is confused, he smirks: "Are you nervous?"  
"Nervous for what…" Touko refuses to look at N.  
"It's just the two of us here…"  
"Huh?!" Touko looks over to N, N already leaned his face close to her and pushes her to the wall. "EEK!" Touko immediately pushes him away with both of her hands, she closes her eyes and turns her head away, "TOO CLOSE!"

"So you are nervous." N says with the tone of tease again.  
"If you are putting your face so close to somone's face, of course you would be nervous!" Touko refuses to open her eyes and says with her body all tension up, "I don't know what you are planning to do!"  
"Would you like me to show you?"N grabs onto her both of her arms gentally and pushes them against the wall on top of her. Touko opens her eyes and look at N, N leans his face closer and closer.  
"What… what are you doing?"  
Seeing N is leaning closer and closer, Touko is expecting another kiss from him. He probably is trying to kiss her alright. Touko's heart is racing fast. Touko closes her eyes tightly, her face is blushing red, and she's trembling. Her face starts to sweat.  
She can feel N's breath, he's getting closer and closer. The scent of his shampoo is closer, boy's shampoo are surely different than hers.  
Touko holds her lip tight and close, she's nervous. Very nervous.

Suddenly N giggles, Touko opens her eyes. N just giggles. It looks like he's been holding his laugh for the entire time.  
"What… what?" Touko is embrasse, she rages at N.  
"Are you always this easy to get tease and to take advantage of by any guys?"  
"Sh…SHUT UP!" Touko screams out, "Why do you always poke fun of me? UGH you are so annoying!"  
N is laughing, he's laughing so hard that tears come out of the edge of his eyes.  
He grabs onto Touko's face and kisses her on the forehead as she closes her eyes tightly.

"Sorry… Shouldn't have poke fun of you like this." N puts his hand on Touko's hair. Touko's hair is really soft, smooth and shiny. She really takes good care of them.  
It's strange… N wonders himself. Why did he start to tease her? He really enjoys teasing Touko, he gets to see so many different expression from her. Infact, he realizes whenever he's around her, he can be himself. There are so many things he encounter and there are so many childish things they do together…

"You are mean!" Touko pouts, her heart races, her face is redder from that random kiss on the forehead, "You always tells me the most misleading things and you always do the most misleading behavour! N you idiot!" Touko touches her forehead where she was kissed. She's embrasse, her heart is racing, she looks away.  
"I'm sorry." N smiles at Touko. Touko can't resit this, she can't hold her feelings towards N. She actually enjoy the feeling of being tease by N. She's somewhat happy that they are in the same room together like this, alone… She really enjoy this moment just the two of them.  
"What does this mean?" Touko mutter under her breath, N hears it, he looks over.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you just kiss me to you can tease me like this? I told you human doesn't work like that right? Or… Do you mean treat me like as if I'm… a pokemon…"  
"Your reaction is as cute as a Pokemon." N answered quickly.  
Those words like a large rock throw into your heart made of glass and shatter. Touko is shocked, very shock. In her mind, her heart aches, she feels destroy by this.  
So it is just her imagination with what N is doing… She has got the wrong impression…

"N YOU IDIOT!" Touko is raging and she looks away.  
N has no idea why she's so angry and angry at him. Maybe he has tease her too much?

"More importantly. Are you not going to look for him?" N asks, "Your brother…"  
"NO, let him do what he wants. I don't care anymore." Touko says with a face of a kid who just had a fight with her brother. Which that is the case in this situation… On top of the previous tease by N, and her embrassement of thinking N might like her.  
Is it just her that always feel the fast heart beat? Why is it only her that she feels this way while N doesn't seem to have much of a reaction?  
Thinking about this irritates her.

"What happen?" N asks. Seems like the topic is being change.  
Touko sighs:"I said something I don't mean to say and hurt his feeling…"  
"I see." N pulls and twist one of the long hair that's sticking out near his eyes, "Sometimes there are things that you can't say, or else you can't take back."  
Touko is silent, she looks away, and she knows N is right.  
N stands up: "I'm going to change, thank you for everything. I'll be going after."

N closes the washroom door in that room and change.  
The room is quieter than ever.  
As N wears his nice and fresh clean clothes, he can smell it. These clothes smells just like the nice scent he can always smell from Touko. It smells realy nice… He feels like Touko is by his side…  
N smiles, his face blushes.

"N… since you are the King, does your fellow men over protect you too?"  
N opens the door upon finishing changing: "Over protector huh…" N mumbles, "Like being watch all the time by your father? And three ninjas?"  
Touko looks over to N, N doesn't seem to be too happy thinking about that. "Like over protected because they love you or something, or worry about you 24/7."  
N squints his eyes, he looks down. "So that is love huh…"  
N wonders, in that dark room, playing alone. All that abuse and attack from Pokemon, he's constantly crying every day in that dark room.  
"If that's love, then I don't understand what family love is." N looks up to Touko, he has that puzzle look in his eyes.

"N?" Touko wonders if she offended him or brought up those bad memories for him, she feels guilty, "I'm sorry if I asked something that I shouldn't have asked…"  
"It's alright." N smiles.  
N pad Touko's hair, every time N does that to her, she somewhat feels relief and happy.  
N takes a small bunch of her hair, Touko always have her hair up on a pony tail. In this room, she has her hair down. She looks so much more mature with her hair down like this.  
Seeing N is touching her hair with his eyes close, she looks at N's lips. His lips are different from Touyas…  
It looks really soft… and slightly bigger perhaps, it's definitely more pale compare to Touya's.

"Today when I came to look for you at the Gym, it's because I have something to tell you..."  
Touko looks up to N.  
N let go of Touko's hair.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for the two dragon stone, the light stone and the dark sone. These stone can revive the two legendary Pokémon that created the Unova region." N explains with serious expression on his face, "It's said that they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. If there are 'Heroes' who have the ability to revive them both, they will be awaken." N holds up both of his fist in front of him, "I shall be that new hero, and I will revive the legendary Pokemon and be friend with them, until then I shall show the world I'm the new hero and they must obey me!"

Upon saying that, N walks to the door, he opens the door: "If I'm right, Touko, you might be the other 'hero' as well." He turns his head to Touko, who's still sitting on the bed, "I'll be waiting for you. For now, perhaps you should call him, and apologized. " N smiles and closes the door.

It's like he has two faces.  
Touko really enjoy being with the kind sweet and michevious N, who would tease her and keep her smile, and comfort her when she needs to. Whenever it's about that dream talk, or Team Plasma, he just turns into another person.  
The dragon stone huh? Touko remembers N's words. Why is he telling her? Come to think of it, N hasn't really been doing what Team Plasma are doing. He hasn't steal anyone's Pokemon… Or has it? Touko is having a second doubt. He always tries his best to protect her from Team Plasma, he will run with her instead of using his "King Power".  
While thinking about him, Touko's face blushes. Touko realize, lately all she has in mind is him. What has happened to her?  
Touko panics.  
More importantly, she should call Touya.  
Touko pulls her arm in front of her, and looks at her Xtransciever, select Touya's name, she pauses. She hesitate if she should press the call button. What if Touya is too angry to pick up the phone?  
What if he hates her now?

Victini is flying besides her trying to cheer her up.  
Touko looks at Victini she gets what it's trying to tell her, she smiles with frustration: "Haha I got it Victini, I will call him then."  
She turns on her Xtransciever who went into sleeping mode, and press called.  
Touko is nervous, she stares at the calling screen really hard.

\---------  
The thunder is really loud on Route 7. It's because Route 7 is more northern compare to Mistralton City, plus it's between two different cave and mountain as well. The thunderstorm and wind are so much stronger than being in the city.

Touya is trying his best to hold on to the umbrella, but the wind kept on blowing against it, it deform the umbrella. It doesn't even cover the rain anymore.  
Meloetta is hiding inside of Touya's bag, she occasionally pokes out of her head to check if Touya is ok. Touya's bag is already wet.

Touya's Xtransceiver is beeping. He can barely hear it, he looks at it. It's Touko.  
As the strong wind blows towards Touya, who can barely stand up properly in the storm, the umbrella flies away. Touya is irritated, especially he wasn't already in a good mood already. He picks up the Xtransciever.

"Touya?" Touko asks anxiously. On the screen is basically rain blowing at Touya's face, he can't barely see Touko because the wind and rain.  
"Touko!"  
"Where are you?"  
"Route 7…I can't really talk right now…"  
"It looks really bad out there, maybe you should come back to Mistralton City!"  
Touya changes his expression, he doesn't seem to want to: "Why?"  
Touko hesitates upon hearing that question, she blushes and looks away: "I miss you… Is that enough?" She feels extremely embarrasses, she looks down.  
Touya looks at Touko, what she said makes him feel extremely happy. He giggles: "Alright, I'm coming back now."  
Touko smiles: "I'll go make you some tea after you shower!"  
"Yup!" Touya nods and starts to run in the rain back to Mistralton City.

Suddenly a tornado appears in front of him, the wind is getting stronger and stronger.  
"Oh no!" Touya tries to look everywhere to evade.  
What is causing this tornado? Touya has no idea, he didn't check the weather beforehand.  
"Over here, hide in the bush!" A Pokemon ranger waves at Touya from the bush on his left, other trainers are also hiding there as well. From the size and direction of this Tornado, it looks like it probably won't reach the bush, since it's far from it.  
Touya runs towards it, as the Tornado slowly approaches closer and closer to him. Suddenly the Tornado appears closer and bigger around him, he can't escape anymore!  
Touya stops, and staring at the Tornado is only few meter away from him.  
Meloetta jumps out of his bag.  
"Meloetta!"  
She starts to sing, the song is so beautiful. The Tornado slows down, slowly Touya witness a shadow inside the Tornado.  
"What's in there? Is that a Pokémon?" Touya tries his best to look closely. Suddenly the Tornado disappear, a green humanoid Pokemon, with long purple tail sitting on top of a cloud appears.  
"What is that…" Touya wonders.  
The Pokemon feels sleepy, he shakes off its drownziness, and flies away.

"What was that…" Touya takes out of his Pokedex, "Tornadus…" There's no info about this Pokemon, then again, Pokedex only has more info if you capture the Pokemon.  
The rain stop, the thunder stops as well after Tornadus left.  
"So he's the cause of the storm huh?" Touya thought in his head, he realize him and Meloretta are wet everywhere. It's like they just took a shower.

"Thanks Meloretta." Touya thank her, Meloretta blushes and feels modest because of Touya's compliment. Touya smiles at her.  
"That's right, Touko!" Touya starts to run in the mud, his shoes are wet it's making funny sounds as he stomp on every step. Meloretta is flying beside him.

\-----  
"Touko!" Touya opens the door, breathing fast. It looks like he ran all the way back as fast as he can. He's all wet, as he steps into the room, the floor is dripping all over by the water on his body. He looks straight at Touko.

Touko stands up: "Touya!" She runs towards him and about to hug him.  
Touya steps back with both of his hands up: "Wait… I'm wet all over, I should go take a shower…"  
"Welcome back Touya." Touko says with tears gathering around her eyes.  
"I'm back, Touko." Touya smiles.

"Where is that N person?" Touya is drying his hair with towel after showering. Touko pours tea into Touya's tea cup, that she puts on the table beside him.  
"He left, he has to go search for the dragon stone or something…" Touko takes her own tea cup and sits down beside Touya on her bed.  
"Dragon Stone?"  
"From what he said, Team Plasma is trying to find the two Dragon Stone to revive the two legendary Dragon that was once created the Unova region."  
"What? What are they planning to do with the Legendary Dragons?" Touya stops drying his hair, looks at Touko with a shocking face.  
"To dominate the world with the power of the dragon, so everyone will listen to them. By creating new world, they can liberate Pokemon, to make them become perfect, most likely. " Touko says with serious expression on her face.  
Touya pauses: "I don't understand." He looks at the front of the wall, "Why is N telling you this? What is he planning to do?"  
Touya shakes her head: "Perhaps he wants me to revive the second dragon. He said I could be another 'Chosen Hero' or something. The dragon can only be able to revive if it admits you as a 'hero' according to N."  
"He might be lying to you. I still can't trust that guy. Why would the King of Team Plasma tell you all these secret?"  
Touko pauses, N's face appear in her head. "Despite he's the King… he's really different from others…" Touko holds her tea cup tight on her hand. "I don't understand him either…"  
Touya is jealous: "Why… do we have to talk about him? You really talks a lot about him, Touko."  
Touko blushes: "That's probably because he's been appearing in almost every city I had been travel through so far." Touko drinks tea with her eyes close with an unpleasant expression.  
Touya shows an extreme jealous expression, he tries to hold it in.  
"Why does he sound like a stalker?"  
"Right?!" Touko reacts immediately, "He somehow knows where I am. Like when I was in Charge Stone cave, somehow he knows I was there, and so he asked his men to bring me over to him…It's like he's been monitoring me or something!"  
"Stop!" Touya can't handle this, he puts up his hand in front of Touko, he shows the most frustrated expression ever, "I… I got the point already…"  
"Ah… I'm sorry…" Touko says with her face blushing.  
They both are silent for a while.

"Touya…"  
Touya drinks his tea and looks over to her with tea still on his mouth.  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Touko is rolling her teacups as she's nervous apologizing, "I didn't mean what I said…" She looks away.  
Touya looks at Touko: "I don't mean to say that. I love you Touya…"  
Touya's heart is racing, is that… is that the answer he's been waiting for? He's ready to lean towards Touko, with a shocking look/  
"… As a brother… I love you very much."  
Ouch… That fell like a stab in the heart. Touya is stiffen.  
"I don't want things to get awkward between us." Touko says, "I'm very happy that you are always worrying about me." Touko smiles at Touya, "I'm sorry I said those mean things. I honestly didn't mean it… I just wanted you to understand what I was trying to say, and… I don't like it when I see you get jealous... " Touko pauses for a moment, "It hurts me when Touya is hurt, especially I'm the cause of you hurting."  
Touya looks at Touko, he couldn't help it, he starts to giggle.  
Touko looks at Touya with an embarrasses expression, she's very embarrasses to say these things out of her mouth, especially seeing Touya giggle like this: "I was worrying about you and feeling guilty about all these you know! Why are you laughing?" Touko panics and shouting at Touya. The louder she yells, the bigger he laughs.

Touko picks up the pillow beside her and starts to hit Touya with the pillow.  
"Ah ouch, stop Touko.. ahaha.. Stop!" The feather from the pillow flies up every time Touko hits Touya with it, Touya just continues to laugh. Slowly, seeing how idiotic Touya is laughing, and her behavior, "we are just a bunch of kids…" Touko thought of that in her head, even she starts to laugh along with him.  
It's been a while… Touko and Touya sleeps in their bunker bed, Touko will always come down and start pillow fight with Touya. This sure brings back memory for the two of them, they start to laugh harder and harder.

On the side Victini and Meloreta are watching, Meloreta wants to protect Touya, but Victini stops her, and tell her to watch. Meloreta is upset watching on the side.

Touko holds up the pillow up high, Touya closes both of his eyes with his left arm trying to block, Touko lightly hits down on Touya's head.  
"Touya, you idiot." Touko is laughing, with tears gathering around her eyes.  
Touko let go of her pillow, Touya hugs her tight.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to react to your apology. I'm just very happy. I'm sorry I was so jealous." Touya says, Touko is laughing. Both of them have the biggest smiles on their faces.  
Touya's face turns neutral, slightly serious expression: "If Touko can think of me like how you think of that N person… that'll be great… "  
"What are you saying?" Touko unhug Touya, looks at him in his dark brown eyes, "You are my most precious brother. I miss you every day."

That look on Touko's face, it reminds Touya, similar face that she gave him whenever Touya has a fight with Cheren.  
"Apologized to Cheren, Touya! It's your fault right?" Young Touko is lecturing Touya who's crying beside his bed hugging his pillow.  
"No! Touko always defense Cheren! You like Cheren better than me right?"  
"What are you saying? You are my most precious brother! I always love you more! Cheren is our best friend, it's different kind of love! Touya, you idiot!"

Upon remembering that, Touya always love it when Touko confess with that cute embarrassed expression on her face.  
Touya smiles: "I love you Touko." He looks straight to Touko's shiny blue eyes, his face blushes. But he's not looking away, he wants to look at Touko.  
That pale skin, that nice smooth brown hair with a nice curl near the end, that's hanging in front of her face. Her bangs are so flat, because she's always wearing a hat. But they line up so perfectly like a sliding vertical line.  
Touya puts his right hand touching Touko's face, her skin is always so soft. After hearing Touya's confession again, her face is blushing pink red, it brighten up her beautiful face. Her shiny blue eyes are shaking, her heart is racing.  
"Can I kiss you?" Touya asks with gental tone.  
"Well…" Touko looks away.  
"Just the forehead?"  
Touko stiffen, her eyes opens wide, she's nervous. Cold sweat is falling from her.  
She remembers, N's kiss on the forehead, the giggle of N's. She's afraid to look at Touya.  
"Not even the forehead?" Touyko says with disappointing tone.  
"Touya…"  
"What is it?" Touya looks at Touko with the gentle smile, he's leaning closer with his eyes slowly closes, he's about to kiss her again.  
"Well…" Touko panics, she looks around.  
"You can tell me anything."  
Touko rolls her eyes, she's nervous. Her mouths are zip up, struggling to open it up.  
Touya lean closer, Touko stops him.  
"Before you do that… Well… Um…" Touko is trembling, she looks down, "There's… something… I want to tell you…" She looks to her left, she's afraid to look at Touya, "Promise you won't get mad ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What is Touko trying to tell Touya?
> 
> Next chapter, the start of the story conflict in the Unova arc. :3
> 
> What will be waiting for between N, Touko and Touya?
> 
> Stay tuneee! :3


	16. Dragonspiral Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya meets N in the Dragonspiral tower,  
> Jealousy is filling Touya's heart, however perhaps Touya realized Touko's words, N perhaps isn't a bad person...  
> Infact they share alot of similarities...
> 
> However the discover of Dark Stone, and the change of N's behavior.  
> A chapter of Touya X N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this Fanfict thru us farrr ^^
> 
> This is the start of the climax of the Unova arc, a chapter of Touya X N!
> 
> Happy reading!

Black and White 15: Dragonsprial Tower

"Dragonspiral Tower…" Touya is wearing his blue winter jacket, takes out his town map. Dragonspiral Tower locates in the north of Icirrus City, it's an old tower. After the war from thousand years ago, the two legendary dragon Pokemon that created Unova was sealed in there by the two legendary heroes. You can see all the crack, the plants and by the colour of this tower to identify its ancient age. You can feel the mightiness by looking up at this tall beige tower.  
The temperature is so low that steam comes out of Touya's mouth. He put Meloreta in the Pokeball, he's afraid to put her in any danger.  
Meloreta doesn't seem to be too willing to stay in the Pokeball. Meloreta just wants to stay beside Touya and keep him warm. But Touya was able to tell that she was shivering the moment they arrived in Icirrus City.

"Ah, yes." An old man is standing beside Touya, "Sure it's cold here. When my daughter told me about this, I was very shock. This is very useful information. I can't believe I can witness legend of reviving!"

Dr. Juniper, the father of Professor Junpier came along with Touya after his daughter: Professor Juniper got a phone call from Touya and Touko regarding the Team Plasma's plan and the revival of the Dragon Stone that Touko heard from N.  
Touya told Touko to stay back as he will go find the stone himself with .

"I'm happy that you came to help us, Dr. Juniper." Touya says, he looks at the tall Dragonspiral Tower that's standing out behind the trees, through the fog and clouds, as they covering the top of this tall tower. "So Team Plasma is already in there huh?"  
"Most likely. Let's go!"  
Both of them enters the forest that covers around the Dragonspiral tower.

Tower is so quiet, water drips down slowly from above of the ceiling onto the water surround this tower. Could it be the water are actually the pouring rain from overs the years gather up in this tower? What is below the water? It looks like an abyss. The floor tile is green, there are multiple pillar holding up against the ceiling. Touya and Dr. Juniper are looking around. Dr. Juniper takes an interest at the ancient writing on the wall.  
There aren't much discovery on the first floor, perhaps they have to climb higher.  
Touya walks away as he's looking up to the stairs that leads upstairs. Surprisingly, this tower isn't dark at all.  
There's someone up there, there's a shadow of a person. Could it be Team Plasma? Since the first floor has no sign of Team Plasma at all.

Touya climbs up the stairs quietly, as careful as he can. He leans his back against the wall as he's getting closer to that shadow.  
"N?" Touya thought in his head. He's alone? Seeing N, remind of Touya something really irriates him. The sense of jealousy is coming on to him.  
A cold water drops down to Touya's face. Its freezing cold, Touya shivers. A tiny rock of stairs fall down. It's so quiet in the tower, you can hear the sound of rock drop on the ground.  
N turns around, he spots Touya.  
There's no point hiding, Touya walks out to N with both his fists clench.

"It's you. Touko's brother."  
"Did you forget my name?" Touya is irritated.  
"Touya, right?"  
Oh he remembers? Touya is surprised.  
"What are you doing here? I assume Touko told you about our plan?"  
"Yeah, I must thank you for this. This is why I'm here to stop you. If you didn't want us to know in the first place then you shouldn't have told her. I'm her brother you know? She tells me everything!"  
"My intention is only have her to know, and only she can face me. However it doesn't matter to me." N answered with such cold tone, "I see that you guys are more than just brothers and sisiters, you guys are best friends. It's true that you both grew up together. However, you are not blood-related siblings. Am I correct?" N says with a blank face, how Touya first met him back in Accumula Town.  
"How…How did you find out about this? Did Touko tell you?" This guy really irritates Touya, by a lot! Touya still can't find a reason to trust him like Touko does. He's just arrogant!  
"Not from her, I hear it from her Pokemon."  
"HUH?!" Does Touko's Pokemon stalks them from inside the Pokeball?! Touya looks down at his Pokeball on his belt, he's blushing.  
"You are like a stalker."  
"You sound exactally like her."  
"We are brothers and sisters afterall, although we are not related."  
"Either way, you are just fake sibling anyways." N smirks and shakes his head with despise expression, "So quit acting like you guys are actually related or have some kind of bond."  
This really annoys Touya: "We do share a strong bond! How dare you judging us like this? Stay out of our business! You are really making me mad!" Touya already hold his fists really tight the entire time, his vanes are already visible on his face. Without a doubt or second thought, he moves his body before he was able to calm down, hold up his right fist up to his wavy hair with the length of his neck. He punches N with all of his power.  
However, N blocks it with single left hand open palm, without any hesitation nor fear on his face. Still that blank look. The wind forces blow by Touya's punch blows towards N's front long green hair near his face.  
Touya opens his eyes wide, punches him with his left fist, however, also blocks by N with his the other hand.  
Touya is raging, he's grining his teeth. His scowls, he's mad. He kicks N with his right leg, N dodged with his body curve the other way, his left hand grabs onto Touya's right fist, and flips him on the ground.  
This tower has hard floor, that flip wasn't easy either. Touya is on the ground feeling the pain on his back. Touya is trying to get up with his body struggling from the pain, and trembling.  
"You pick a fight without any strategy or plan, just like an immature child. You can't attack me. A mere human can't defeat me that easy. I don't use my Pokemon to fight for my own childish fury." N looks down at Touya with the serious look on his face, he's looking down at Touya. "Well then, are you going to use your Pokemon to right against me? Like everyone else?"  
Touya grims his teeth, he looks over to his Pokeball. With N's tone, he's not convinced by this. He doesn't want to lose to N.

Suddenly Meloetta comes out of Pokeball, flying in front of Touya. Opens up her arm wide.  
"Meloetta! Mel!" Meloetta talks to N with an angry tone.  
"Meloetta?" Touya looks at Meloetta.  
N looks at Meloetta, his expression seems move by her words. Meloetta flies beside Touya, and hugs him with tears on her eyes.  
"Meloetta?" Touya holds his right hand up on Meloetta, and pets her.  
Touya understands, Meloetta is probably trying to tell N stop hurting him.

"This Meloetta, really likes you, just like the rest of Touko's Pokemon. They speak the same language." N walks in front of Touya, bends down and pulls out his right hand, "I'm very surprised." Touya looks at his hand and N's expression. He doesn't seem that cold anymore for some reason."Meloetta told me not to hurt you, and she was telling me that you put her into the Pokeball because you knew she was cold when you arrive in this city, on top of that, this mission is dangerous, Team Plasma already surrounded this building. You don't want to put her in any danger. Although she's been worring the entire time inside her Pokeball. I like you. People who treasure their Pokemon, and being love by their Pokemon, I really love people like you. You all have a special place in my heart."  
Pft, it's always Pokemon… Touya is irritated.  
"This sounds disgusting. You are making me feel like vomiting…" Touya expresses with a distugsted expression on his face, "How can you say such things with such straight face? This is really misleading man."  
Touya rejects N's hand, he stands up himself.  
"I'm impressed by the voice of your Pokemon. I'm only telling you how I truly feel about you."  
"You really don't know what you are saying, do you?" Touya expressed himself, "No wonder Touko would fall for you like this. Sorry for hurting you. I have no interest in guys, I'm only into girls. Actually, Touko only." Touya puts both of his arm on his hip.  
"AH, I know that."  
"HUH? You really are a stalker! Stop pretending that you know me well!" Touya is super embrasse.  
"My father has done a lot of research about the people who's close to Touko. He was curios to know about you all."  
"Touko… What do you want with Touko?"  
"Who knows…" N says with smirk on his face.  
Suddenly Touya remembers. Remember what Touko told him in the Pokemon Center the other day. (See previous chapter)  
"That's right, I almost forgot! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU…YOU KISSED TOUKO! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER BACK IN CHARGE STONE CAVE!" Touko points at N angrily, his face is all red. It looks like he's going to tackle him any minute.  
N is shocked by what Touya says. Touko does tell him everything, doesn't she? N is blushing red, it reminds him that time. He doesn't know what to say.

"Touya… there's something I want to tell you…" As Touko is trying to resist Touya who's leaning closer and closer to her and trying to kiss her with his eyes close.

Touko pushes Touya away, she closes her eyes, her face is blushing.  
"Promised you won't get super mad ok?"  
"What is it?" Touya asks with curiosity.  
"N kissed me…back in the Charge Stone Cave… and… he kissed me on the forehead today as well…" Touko is blushing, she's turns away, and she's looking at another direction, "I'm not sure… what his intention is… My heart haven't been able to calm down thinking about it…"  
Touya stiffen, he's shock.  
"Touya?" Touko looks at Touya, who stares into space with the biggest mouth and hopens his eyes wide open. Touko waves in front of Touya's eyes, he's not blinking, "Touya?"  
"WHAT?" He freaks out.  
As Touko is trying to explain to him what happen and everything, Touya's head is full of rage, jealousy, and over-thinking and trying his best to picture out what Touko is telling him.  
"Touya… Touya… Listen to me…" Touko is trying to explain, but she can't seem to find a away to calm down Touya or fit her conversation in.

"Was he better kisser than me?" Touya grabs onto Touko's shoulder, "Did he use Tongue? Did he touch your boob or butt or anything that taken advantage of you?"  
Touko remembers how N grabs onto her butt as she jumped down to him in the cave, she blushes: "What are you talking Touya! You idiot!" Touko slaps Touya on the face, a bright red mark of a hand slap is on his face.  
Next thing Touko knows, he freaked out and stormed out of Pokemon Center.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Touya shouts.

N expects this, he sighs: "That kiss is more than just a friend. When she was scared, she looks like a cute Pokemon that needs a comfort." N says with such a gental smile on his face, he seems happy talkinga bout Touko, "It makes me want to kiss her, I couldn't help it. Her adorableness attracts me."  
"So you do kiss Pokemon all the time huh?" Touya looks at N with an irritated expression, "Human don't work this way. You don't kiss a stranger randomly like this. Unless you have a feeling for her, you want to be with her, you want to hold her hands, you want to feel her, kiss her, or even MAKE LOVE WITH HER!"  
N blushes the moment hearing that last part of the sentence, Touya realizes what he said was even more embrassing, he immediately went silent and looks away with his face red.

"Well then…" N dips his head down, and walking to Touya, before Touya even have time to realize it. N grabs onto his face and kiss him on the lip with his eyes close. Touya opens his eyes wide and stuns there.  
N let go of Touya, Touya is trembling, his face is red.  
"So? Does that make it even?"  
Touya points at N with his finger trembling: "You… You… WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Touya steps back a few more steps. He wipes his mouth immediately.  
"You seems to jealous that I kissed Touko, so I'm doing it to you too to make it even."?  
"HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT EVEN? Why… Why… WHY DID YOU KISS MEE?" Touya put both of his hands in front of him, his legs and his fingers are trembling. He seems gross out and scarred by this.  
Meloreta covers her mouth with both of her hands, she's shocked.  
"My first kiss with a man…"  
"Oh you plan to have your first kiss to be with another man?" N asked bluntly, "I'm sorry…"  
"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I GAVE MY FIRST KISS TO TOUKO! What I mean is that… uh…" Touya doesn't know where he's going with this. He's scarred and stun by this.  
"Ah, so did you you steal her first kiss? Isn't that what you want?" N doesn't seem jealous or anything.

This irritates Touya, honestly what doe he want with Touko? Why is he doing all these things to confuse her feeling?  
"Well… Do… Do you like Touko?" Touya asks with an embrassing expression, however he's anxious to know.  
N looks at Touya, he seems shock upon that question.  
Is he hestitating? Touya wonders in his head.

"I only like Touko because she loves and treasure her Pokemon just like we Team Plasma. She's special." Touya looks at N, with somewhat a relief smile, "I think I begin to develop a likeness in you as well. I really like you Touya."  
"OK, stop. You are really creeping me. I'm not into men, I only love Touko. Like I said. Your words are really misleading, you know that?" Touya makes a disgusted face again.  
"But you seem happy a moment ago. Did you enjoy my kiss?"  
"NO!" Touya shouts out.  
"That's right. You love Touko. Despite this isn't consider exactally as an insect relationship, because you are lucky that you are not related. You still got a chance with her. Is that the why after hearing that I don't have feelings for Touko, that's why you feel relief?"  
"You are pissing me off…" Touya holds his fist tight, he knows it'll just be the same consequence if he resits against N.  
N closes his eyes and smirks: "No need to work up with this. I have other important business to do." N is about to take his step and walk.

"You are the king of Team Plasma right? You are pretty good looking, and a king too. You say all these misleading things. I bet you had been having a harem life in your Team Plasma castle or whatever you guys stay in."  
"Harem?" N shakes his head, "Not at all. I barely talk to my fellow men." N smiles, it's the first time Touya sees him smile like this. Touya doesn't believe N has that side. Is that what Touko has been trying to tell him? "I don't know how it is like to like or love someone, I don't believe I have love interest in anyone. I'm not sure how I feel towards my own father."  
Touya looks at the serious expression on N, he seems lonely, full of hatred and confusion at the same time. Just like what Touko told Touya before, there are so many things N doesn't understand. Touya puts his fist down, he looks on the ground: "Father huh…" Touya signs with the smile on his face, "I guess we are smililar in some ways, when it comes to our real parents."  
N looks at Touya, he realizes, Touya shares the similar dejected look on his face when it comes to topic like this.  
"Well," Touya walks closer to N, "When you have romantic feeling for some body, it's not just those things that I said before. When you have feeling for that person, when you like that person." Touya closes his eyes, Touko's face appears, "When you close your eyes, you think of her, her face, her smile, her laugh, her jokes. Everything you see remind you of her. When you see her, you just want to hold her, feel her. When you are apart, as a man, you secretly tears down without noticing, because you want to be with her."  
N looks at Touya, his mind seems confused.  
"Someone told me the same thing before…" N says, "There was a girl from Team Plasma she told me she likes me. However I asked her, what she liked about me, and she said it wasn't because I'm the king, it's because she feels ache in her heart when she thinks of me.I don't understand…" N starts to walk, "I don't understand this feeling at all… Human and their emitons are complicated to understand."  
Touya follows his direction, along with Meloetta.

"Enough said." N faces his back to Touya, "I have important business to do here. I don't have time to waste. Please don't interfere me." N starts walking towards the other side of the stairs to continue go up.  
"Wait!" Touya runs towards N, tries to catch up to him.

Touya is walking in the same speed as N, but N is so much taller than him, that he has to walk double of the steps to catch up to N.  
"Why are you doing this? Haven't we told you many times that, you can't force your way out of people? You can't liberate Pokemon like this! They should make their own decision too!"  
Both of them are climbing up the stairs.  
"I must do this. I have a dream I must achieve." N answers, "You have came the right time, you can witness the legend to be revive!"  
Touya is silent, he doesn't agree with his thought at all. However right now, it's like talking to a mirror. He won't listen, all Touya's words bounce back at himself either way.

As they are crossing and jumping over the mini cliffs in side the tower. Touya tries to look down, lower side of this tower is pitch dark, and it looks so deep. A tiny rock on this tower fall down as they step on the floor, they can't hear the sound of the rock falling. It won't be funny if they fall down there.  
Meloetta is also tremling by this height.  
Touya almost fall down, Meloetta tries to hold him up, but Touya is too heavy. N realizes it, he jumps a detour as once he jumps cross the mini cliff, it's too tall for him to jump back to where he jump on to. He comes around and help Meloetta to save Touya. Touya looks at him differently slowly, N isn't as bad as he think he is.

"I was also abandon when I was small, I lived in the Pinwheel Forest with Pokemon." As N and Touya are running in the circle of the tower in another higher level, N says.  
Touya looks at N, this topic interest him.  
"You over heard it from Touko's Pokemon right?"  
"Ah." N nods, He stops. "I always wonder, who my real parents is. Is Ghetsis my real father? If so, why was I abandon in the wild like this? Was I not wanted by my parents?"  
Touya looks at N, he smiles:"Don't think of it that way. You are a king of the bad guys, you probably get what you want if you ask for it. Just appreciate this." Touya looks up to the tall ceiling in this Dragonspiral Tower, "I really appreciate that Touko's family took me and raise me up like this." Touya looks at N, "Therefore…well, I don't support your dream, and you don't listen." Touya looks at N with both of arms on his hips, he signs.

N smirks, he didn't say anything, and he continues to run.

The air is cold, they must be nearly at the top. The aura in this area is feeling werid.  
Infact, it's feeling strong. Is it just Touya's misconception?  
N seems to be able to feel it as well, the moment we are ready to step another stairs to the top from running in that confusing circular area inside the tower, N begins to run.  
Could it be that N already fell the aura of the dragons? Or maybe he can hear them? Touya wonders as he follows him to the top.

"We are here…" Touya says as he witness, along side with N and Meloetta. This area, there's four pillow surrounded a table holding a large black circuler stone.

N and Touya walks closer to that stage. The stone just sits there, as they approach closer, the stone reacts. It's blinking black lights from within.

"The Dark Stone…" N is drawn by the stone, he walks there without a blink, and he opens his eyes wide, staring into the stone.  
He puts his hands around the stone, making the gesture of him about to grab it with both of his hands. He laugh, he seems to have lost himself, "I finally found it. I'm closer to reach my goal… My ideal… My true goal!"  
"N?" Touya brings out his hand, trying to grab onto N.

Suddenly, three ninja appears and surround the two of them.  
Touya looks to them upon hearing their arrival.  
"My lord N. It's time."  
"Yes…" N didn't turn around, "Perhaps I want her to witness this as well." N grabs onto the stone, he turns around, facing Touya and the shadow Triads. He changes, his expression changes, his eyes are wide open, and he has the biggest smile on his face. That moment of N, looks abit scary.  
Touya hestitates, he grims his teeth. HER? Who's her?

"I understand, I will also alert Team Plasma as well, to stop any interference, as asked by Lord Ghetsis." The Shadow Triads disappears.

"Her? Who is her? Could it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for readingg :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Touko didn't play much at all in this chapter, more focus and a tiny bit of yaoi side of the story I guess~
> 
> What does N have plan for Touko? What about Touya? Is he going to stop N? Or has he change his mind about N?
> 
> Stay tune for next chapter!


	17. Hero of Truth and Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kind N has consumed by this Dark N...  
> Touko can no longer reach his heart.
> 
> The N that's standing in front of Zekrom, he seems scary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Readinggg :3

Black and White 16: Hero of Truth and Ideal

"Who are you?" An older man with blue hair, and blue eyepatches wrap around his head, rushes out in front of Touko, along with Bianca and Cheren who were having a good old reunion in front of the Icirrus City Gym.  
Shadow Triads appears and surrounded all four of them.  
Upon seeing the Shadow Triads, Touko grabs onto Victini in front of her chest, holds it tight.  
What if Team Plasma is after this little guy again? Touko looks at them with the look of worry.  
"There's three of us, and plus Brycen is a GYM leader I'm sure we can handle them if needed." Touko grabs onto her Pokeball on her belt area.  
"Very impressive, as expected from Icirrus City Gym leader." The one that's standing beside Touko speaks, he seems to be the leader. Even on Charge Stone Cave, he seems to be the only one that talks. Touko steps back, Brycen looks over to that Shadow Triad, with the look of he's ready to take them on any time.  
"We, the Shadow Triads are the shadows, we are not easy to be noticed by anyone."  
"What is your business here?" Brycen asks.  
One of the Shadow Triad who's standing in the middle lifts his head up, looks at Touko. Touko swallows, a drop of cold sweat falls down from her head. If it's Team Plasma related, they are probably target on her again. She probably already guessed it, there's only one person that would do that. He's probably trying to summon her again, using the Shadow Triad.  
"We have a mission here to only speak with only this trainer over here."  
Everyone follows that Shadow Triad's eye direction on Touko, they are shocked. "Our Lord Ghetsis has a message for you, and our Lord N is waiting for you in the DragonSpiral Tower."  
"Dragonspiral Tower?" Touko repeats that quietly. And how come this time is his father leaving that message to her?  
"There's an unwanted trainer name Touya is also along side with Lord N."  
"Touya?" Upon hearing that name, Touko, Cheren and Bianca reacts immediately with shocking expression.  
"Well then." All three Shadow Triads disappears like a blow of the wind.

"Wait!" Touko tries to chase after them, but they are too quick.  
They disappear into thin air just like that.  
"Touya is with that N?" Bianca asks, she's panicing, "Isn't he the King of Team Plasma? What if he's being host as hostage?" Bianca puts both of her hands on her head, she's stressed up by all these thought in her head.  
"Calm down, Bianca." Cheren puts his hand on Bianca's shoulder. He looks over to Touko and Brycen.  
"N wouldn't do that… would he?" Touko mutters, image of N helping Touko in the Charge Stone cave and walking in the rain appears in Touko's head, "He wouldn't have done that…"  
"How do you know, Touko? He's the KING, of Team Plasma!" Cheren puts emphasis on N's status.  
"Dragonsprial Tower? What do they mean?" Brycen puts his left hand wrap in front of his chin, wondering calmly. He looks at Cheren and Bianca: "You young kids are here to challenge the GYM right? I'm sorry this is a crtical time right now. I gatta go to the Spiraltower."  
"I'll go with you!" Cheren steps forward, "I will come with you! It's just North of here right?"  
"Yes, let's go!" Cheren and Brycen start to run towards the tower.

Touko and Bianca follow their direction.  
"I'm going too!" Touko is about to run along with them.  
"Wait Touko! You should go to Pokemon Center first!" Bianca walks towards her, Touko looks to Bianca with the anxious look on her face."You just got your Freeze Badge right? Your Pokemon must be tired, you should go to Pokemon Center."  
"That's true. Team Plasma is probably already surrounded that area…" Touko clenches her fist, holding Vicitni who's worrying about her.  
"Let's go to Pokemon Center, ok?" Bianca smiles. For some reason, that smile of Bianca, looks worry. She isn't just worrying about Touya's safety, she seems to be more worrying about something else.

As they are waiting in the Pokemon Center lobby, Touko and Bianca are sitting on the brench waiting.  
"What should I do?" Bianca asks Touko, with her head down and a stress smile on her face.  
Touko looks at Bianca, Bianca continues after the pause, "Should I go to the Dragonspiral Tower? Touya is there right? He might be in danger… But…" Bianca's starts to cry, "I'm not much of a help… I'm too weak …"  
"Bianca…"  
"I'm not strong like you, Touya or Cheren." Bianca wipes her tears with her hand, "I… I… I don't know what to do… I don't have a dream or goal like you do. I… I don't know how to train or take good care of my Pokemon, it's difficult for me to win any badges…" Bianca is sobbing, Touko grabs from her white jacket's pocket, it's the handkerchief that N gave her at Charge Stone Cave. She forgot to return it back to N. Touko puts the hankerchief back into her bag, she gives Bianca the tissue paper box on the table beside their seat.  
"Thanks." Bianca takes one piece of tissue paper and blows her nose with it.  
Touko looks at Bianca, she leans her back against the chair, and looks up to the ceiling.  
"I don't really have a dream either… Especially compare to N… N has a big dream since he was small. He has a high ambition to succed that dream… The dream that's really deep and difficult to understand. It's because it's something that you never really put thoughts into. Especially for a novice like me anyways." Touko laughs quietly, "Compare to him, I realize, perhaps my dream isn't great enough, or it's too shallow perhaps."  
Bianca looks at Touko, Touko is smiling.  
"I guess I have become stronger now is because N has been pushing me. Back in the Nimbasa City, after our FerrisWheel ride. He told me he's the King of Team Plasma, then said he dares I to challenge him by getting all eight badges and beat the Pokemon League. It's not just his words that pushes me, I want to make him realize, the ideal and the dream that he wants to achieve, isn't what he want it to be. I don't want to separate from my Pokemon. I love them… They are my important comrads, my important friends. That's why I can't have him win, and force the world the way he wants it to be." Touko closes her eyes and smiles, "Even he has the advantage for able to understand Pokemon. I always wonder, what are the Pokemon saying? As we go on the journey, I slowly can understand them from their gesture, especially with Emboar and Victini, I can often read their mind without them gesturing much. I wonder what it is like to talk with a Pokemon, what kind of jokes do they use? Without having such language barrier."  
"I see…"  
Touko looks at Bianca: "Well, don't be down like this. You have been a great help. Weren't you body guard for Professor Juniper back in Charge Stone Cave? Not everyone is able to figure out their dream or what they want to do so soon. I mean, we are only 15 years old!" Touko grinds her teeth and smiles, "Cheer up! Give yourself a break. I'm sure you will figure out soon!" Touko smiles with her white teeth showing.  
Hearing that, Bianca feels relief. She smiles back at Touko: "Thanks Touko. I feel so much better now."

"Ms. Touko. Your Pokemon is ready!"  
Touko and Bianca both stand up: "Let's go, let's go save Touya!"  
Bianca nods, and they are walking towards the counter of Pokemon Center.

"If you dare hurt Touko…" Touya shouts with his body lean towards N and both of his hands are holding in tight fist. He scowls, he wants to stop N, but he may be at disadvantage at this point. The dark aura flowding around the Dark Stone, seems like the Dragon maybe revive at any moment.

"Don't worry. The Shadow Traid won't touch her. Ghetsis promised me that." N answered. He doesn't seem to care much, his eyes have been laying on that Dark Stone which he's holding with both of his hand.  
The Dark Stone seems to react quicker and quicker.  
What does he want with Touko? If they intend to rule the new world they want to create, why do they want Touko to witness this? Why is this green hair guy, not given any damns about having his fellow men to take Touko over? Did he order them to be gentle with her?  
Having Team Plasma bringing Touko here stress Touya out.  
"Can you feel me Zekrom. Is my will for my Ideal, strong enough for you to accept me as one of the new born Hero of Ideal? Will you help me achieve my Ideal goal? Zekrom?" The Dark Stone is moving, it's shaking. The dark light are shining from within.

"I guess he can't wait any longer." N says with grin on his face, "Well then, come on out, Zekrom!"  
Touya is shock by this. He's watching N as he puts up the Dark Stone back on its stage. The dark light is shining through its dark light, it's getting stronger and stronger.  
N is staring into the stone without a blink, he doesn't want to miss any moment of this, his heart is racing. He's waiting for the glory moment of the revivial of Zekrom. With this Pokemon, his dream can finally come true.  
Upon thinking that, N laughs, he laughs evily. He's laughing outloud at his victory.  
That soft N back when Touya and Touko met, seems to have disappear slowly, as the Dark stone covers the entire area in darkness, that N they used to know faded away.

"Touya… N…" Touko is thinking about them the entire time as she's running through the Dragonspiral doesn't realize it, she just knows she has run, and rush there as soon as possible. She waited long enough.

"Touya is at the top of that tower right now, he was supposed to escrope me, but Team Plasma suddenly showed up and kicked me out of tower, and they invaded the entire tower!"  
Touko remembers what Dr. Juniper told her, Bianca agree to be his body guard incase more Team Plasma shows up. Touko puts Victini backs to her Pokeball incase of Team Plasma is trying to capture it again.

Multiple shaking moves this tower, leads Touko almost lose balance while trying to run through this tower. She has to hold on against the wall and the broken pillars multiple times. What has happened that could cause such huge impact in this tower? Yes it is old, it is windy out, but it shouldn't be damanged this much, especially all these broken pillar every where. It couldn't be from the past wars, because the damange seems new. Touko has to tries her best to climb on the pillears who blocks the road to the stairs a few times inorder to get up to the top.

"Intruders!" Team Plasma Grunts are every where, Touko throw her Pokeball as she runs and gets through the Team Plasma members.  
"Why are there Team plasma if Ghetisis and N want me there?" The communication is horrible, Thouko thought in her head.  
Brycen and Cheren are already holding off the Team Plasma in the lower level as Touko pass by, but there are more of them for sure.

A loud roar from upstairs.  
It shakes up the place even more. What is going on up there? Touko looks up as she stops. She looks to her left. From distance, four team plasma member and an old man standing there, talking to his fellow men. She looks directly at them. Seems like a big guy there with the type of clothing he's wearing. Looks like something Ghetsis wears, maybe they are the same level of "Big guy" like Ghetsis or something.  
Touko isn't planning on hiding or listen to their master evil plan, there's no time for that. She's holding her Pokeball tight. Ready to throw it any time for the fight.

"Finally, it's time!" The Oldman said, "Our lord N will become the hero!" He puts both of his arms up high says.  
"My Lord Giallo!" None of the Team Plasma are able to focus, because they realize Touko just stands there. One of the Team Plasma grunt is pointing at her with his index finger.  
Giallo turns his head to the back.  
"What?" He turns to Touko, as he's walking towards her, "Were you listening the entire time? What are you doing here? Could you be… that trainer?"  
"I see that I'm pretty famous at your cooperation, I'm flatter." Touko staring at them with the furious look, she takes out her Pokeball on her hand.  
"I'm here to stop all of your evil plans!"  
"There's no way you can stop us, little girl! Go, my fellow men. Anyone who's not agreeing with Team Plasma is our enermy! Stop that trainer!"

Touko presses the button of two of her pokeball hold on both her hand, as the pokeball gets bigger, she throws towards the Team Plasma Grunt that are running towards her.

After a few fights, Touko's Pokemon defeated without a sweat or injure on them. Emboar and Krokorok look at them with the look of comtept. All of the Team Plasma grunt are fainted on the floor along side with their Pokemon.  
Giallo steps back, with the expression of fear, his body is trembling. As he's walking to the edge of this floor, tiny rocks fall off the stage, he looks behind him. This Dragonspiral tower, not the entire floor is connect against the wall, it's holding up with the spare in the middle. If you look down, it's a deep abyss.  
"Our Lord N will be the Hero, a hero that will open up a brand new world! So you trainers, prepare to lose your precious Pokemon! We will liberate all Pokemon!" Giallo shouts out with voice of shaking.  
This is how bad guys talk big because they can't accept their defeat huh? Touko thought in her head, as she looks at him at the look of disappointment.  
As the tower shakes once again by the loud roar upstairs, seems like Touko is close to the top floor. Giallo loses balance due to shaking of the tower, he almost falls off, until Touko runs towards him and grab on to his hand. With her tiny body, she's pulling with her full strength and pulls him back onto the floor before he falls.  
Giallo is on his knee, both of his arms are supporting his body. The fear of falling from the tower still trembles him, he has cold sweat all over.  
Touko stands in front of him, she sighs and she starts to walk.  
Giallo looks over to Touko.  
She stops in front of the stairs that leads the top floor, the tower is shaking again. "I will stop your dear Lord N. I will prove it to him that, you are all wrong!"

Upon saying that, Touko starts to run upstairs.  
There's no time to waste. The shaking has gone more frequently! Something is happening in the upper level!

"Touya… please be ok!" Touko runs.

The cold wind coming from this tower. It's so cold…  
Although it is north of Icirrus City, but this is way too cold. The air feels thin…  
Is it because the tower is so tall, it's above the cloud… so the air is thinner and the temperature drops?  
The damange on this floor is even worse. The pillars are on the ground the floors are badly damange. Although this is an ancient tower, this is just way too much damange.  
Under the crumble pillar pieces, Touya is barried in there.  
"Touya!" Touko runs towards him who's on the ground, he's unconscious, "Touya!"  
Touko removes all of the rocks near him, along with the help of Emboar and Krokorok.  
Touko pulls him up, tries to wake him up: "Touya! Touya! Answer me Touya!" Her tears are gathering her eyes.  
A loud roar is causing a huge razor wind flying all the dusts over to Touko. Touko is trying her best to hold on to her hat, while her the other arm is holding Touya.  
Touko looks towards that direction where the wind come from. She almost didn't realize…

A pure dark, bipendal dragon Pokemon that looks like a dinosaur, with its sharp drill tale that's lighting up blue electricity, it looks like some kind of engent. It has wings, a pair of strong wings, and a fearsome red eyes staring into them.

This Pokemon looks powerful… way too powerful…  
Touko couldn't help but feeling slightly scared. She's trembling. She looks carefully, yes as always. She regoinze that person that's standing in front of this powerful Pokemon. N…  
Is he communicating with him?  
Is this the dragon pokemon that he's been telling Touko about?  
Either way Touko is shaking, she couldn't stand up.

Touya slowly opens his eyes, his eyes are half open: "To…Touko…?"  
"Touya!" Touko says, she starts to tear with the reflief smile.  
"Touko… did they hurt you? Did they force you here?"  
"No, they only informed me and I rushed over because I heard you are here…"  
"No! It's too dangerous! You should leave now!" Touya struggles to sit up, he grabs onto both of Touko's shoulder, "This Pokemon is very powerful! Your Pokemon won't be able to handle it!"  
"What…" Touko looks at Touya, who's looking direct at her with the serious look.

"So you finally came." N says, Touko and Touya look over. N turns around with his head down. You can't see his eyes, but you can see that he's smirking, he opens his arm up high, "What do you think Touko? How do you like this most powerful Pokemon who appears before you, and will be fighting along side the hero create the new path to a brand new world?" N lips his head up, with the biggest devish smile on his face, and his eyes open wide.  
Touko looks at N with her mouth open, her eyes are shaking. This dark Pokemon that's standing behind him is indeed looks powerful… it's frightening. Its glowing red eyes, is giving Touko the chills. Touko doesn't want to run, but she can't help it but feeling this intimidation and pressure from this pokemon.  
"Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! Once the champion is defeated, we can finally make a world for Pokemon, only Pokemon alone!"

N is different… This is not the N Touko know… more of…  
This N… is scary… is this the dark side of N that Touko had been constantly sensing?

"N! You can't do this!" Touko shouts out, "Your dream, your ideal, it doesn't apply to everyone! You can't force your dream on everyone!"  
"Silence!" N commands, his expression change, that fiece silences Touko. She never knew N can shout out loud like this. N puts up his right hand in front of him, "Touko you still don't understand my dream. I thought you and I are special. I was wrong. You don't understand me at all. I tried trust you, I tried trust your brother, yet neither of you believe in my dream! I thought we are friends, if we are friends, shouldn't we support each other? It's kind of getting annoying."  
"If we are friends then you shouldn't force your believe on people, everyone has different…" Touko tries argue back.  
"If you want to stop me, then become a hero! If you can find Reshiram's stone that is." N says with the tone of despise.  
"Reshiram?"

"A story and legend of the Twin Heroes." N explains, "According to the Unova Legend, the twin heroes were once own and shared a powerful grey dragon Pokemon. However, for decades they were arguging and deciding if they should pursued their dream of Ideals or the truth. Then, the grey dragon splits into two dragons, the one followed the Hero of Truth is the white dragon Reshiram, and Zekrom who is standing in front of you right now followed the Hero of Ideals. After wars in thousand years ago, they turn back into a sphere and been sleep since then. Zekrom residents in the Dragonspiral Tower."

"The Twin Heroes…" Touko mumbles under her breath, a single cold sweat fall down on the side of her cheek.

"If you can find the counterpart of Zekrom, Reshiram" N turns his back facing Touko, "If she regoncize you as a hero, the hero of Truth. Then we'll be even." N turns his head back to Touko, "Try and stop us then." N gives her an evil smirk, and walks closer to Zekrom who's standing in front of him calmly. He seems no rejection towards N, N must have successfully made connection with him then.  
N puts his hand on Zekrom's belly: "What will you do? My prediction tells me, you will meet Reshiram, because she will strongly believe you, and perhaps you will interfere my formular and change the world. If your will is strong enough, she will wait for you in the form of Light Stone. Search for her, if you want to protect the current world as it is, and stop me from liberating Pokemon. I expect a lot from you Touko."  
N says as he rides onto Zekrom, with one of his hand holding tight on him and the other hand holding his hat. Zekrom roars out all of his might, flaps his wings that he hasn't use for years, breaks through the wall of the Dragonspiral tower and flies out with N on his back.

Touko closes her eyes while the dust blow by Zekrom is flying to her direction. Her hair is messy, both Touya and her are cover in dust.  
Touya tries his best to sit up, Touko looks at him.  
She can't focus. She's worrying, her heart is aching, her body is trembling, she is stiffen.

That N she used to know, is gone.

"Touko! Touya!" It's Cheren's voice. Touya wants to turn his head but he's feeling too painful to do so, Touko just stuns there, not answering Cheren's call.  
"Touko, What was that flying Pokemon?" Cheren seems to have witness Zekrom flying away, as he walks to Touko and Touya along side with Brycen.  
"How is that possible?" Brycen has a shocking look on his face, "Zekrom is…" He stares at the break hole on the wall, the dark dragon flying away into the distance.  
"That person with green hair… N right? The King of Team Plasma? What is he up to? Why is he with the legendary Pokemon?" Cheren turns to Touko and asks, "He can't be the hero right? How is that… possible?"  
Touko looks up to Cheren, she looks blank. Since they were young, Cheren never like that worry look on Touko's face. It gets him worry, it gets him upset and irritate.  
Touko wants to speak up, but for some reason she couldn't. She looks back down.  
"That's a lot of question need to be answer there, Cheren… Chill out man." Touya says trying to laugh with exhaustion.  
"Calm down young man." Brycen puts his hand on Cheren's shoulder, "We should take this young trainer to the emergency at Pokemon Center, and we'll discuss there."  
"Ye… Yes sir…" Cheren approgized, he bows, "I'm sorry acting so immature and ruthless."  
Touya looks over to Touko, Touko is quiet. She's not saying a thing.  
He takes out his right hand, grabs onto Touko's hand that's on top of his belly, Touko looks at Touya. Touya smiles: "Can you help me get up sis?"  
Touko nods and tries to smile back with the worry look on her face, she gets up and grabs onto Touya's hand.

She doesn't know this brand-new N anymore…  
The N she used to know, has fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I guess this chapter is kind of less about the Ferris Wheel shipping... entirely about the Dragonsprial tower I guess more adventure than romance~ I hope you enjoy it still TvT  
> I can't leave this details out TvT
> 
> Stay Tune for next chapter~ :D


	18. The Castle of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey finding the Light Stone, then they meet Ghetsis...  
> What exactally does he want?  
> Why does he, N and Team Plasma encourages Touko to get the stone  
> What does he have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy the story thru us far~
> 
> Happy readingg ^^

**Black and White 17: The Castle of Sand**

"I can't believe the legendary Pokemon would return now." says.  
As Cheren is holding Touya, Brycen and Touko went outside of the forest to meet up with Bianca and .  
"That person name N, he… The Team Plasma has reawaken the legeandary Pokemon." Cheren pulls his hands out and speaks, "I overheard that he told Touko to look for the counter part of the dragon." Everyone looks over to Touko.  
Touko still remain in the look of worry, she looks at Cheren and everyone who's staring at her. She nods slowly.  
"Are you OK Touko?" Touya asks.  
Touko waves both of her hands: "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."  
"You look exhausted." says.  
"I'm fine, please don't worry about me. More importantly, where can we find this light stone N spoke of?" Touko says, "We must beat N and Team Plasma before they laid their hand on that stone."  
"There are two dragon legendary pokemon?" Bianca asks.  
"Yes, there are." An older man's voice, Touko and Cheren regonized that voice, really well.  
An old man with Pokeball hang around him like necklance, with flame shape orange hair.  
"Oh, isn't this Alder. It's been a while, Unova Champion." Dr. Juniper says, "How you doing old man?"  
"There's no time to chitchat!" Alder says with serious tone, "Those legendary Pokemon have the power to destroy the world!"  
That shocks everyone on site, Touko especially. She clenches her fist.  
"We can't have them to be on Team Plasma's side! Then Team Plasma will have the full power to fullfil their desire and force the world to change to what they want! We can't be separate from our precious Pokemon!"  
Touko looks at Alder, she's trembling. She's grinding her teeth, and clenches both of her fists.  
"Yes, that's right! N, the leader of Team Plasma only awaken Zekrom. They could be still looking for Reshiram. If we don't hurry up and find the Light Stone…"  
"But…" Bianca holds both of her fists to her chest, "Wouldn't it be really dangerous to reawaken Pokemon this powerful?"  
Touko looks over to Bianca, her thought exactally. More importantly, if N believe Touko can be the Hero… "Do I have the power to control Reshiram?" Touko is nervous, her fists are trembling.  
She remembers that powerful attack and the extreme pressure from Zekrom… That means Reshiram will be like that too?

"Legend says, the Twin heroes of Truth and Idea may have builded the Relic Castle, that castle becomes the center of civilization in , Light Stone might be there. We must get there before Team Plasma does." Alder says. I'm going to go first, "You have to treat that trainer's wound right?" Alder looks over at Touko, "I will see you all there."

Alder throws a Pokeball, and a rough skin red head and blue body dragon comes out of it. Touko can feel it, that dragon is powerful. It's been in many battles, gained tons of experiences.  
"Druddigon, use Fly and take me to Relic Castle."  
Druddigon roars, as Alder climbs onto him and they fly away.

"That Pokemon…" Cheren looks at their direction, "It's very strong…"He clenches his fist, he feels the aura from that Pokemon, "I must achieve to that level."  
"There you go again, mumble under your breath when you see a strong Pokemon." Bianca elbows Cheren lightly, Cheren looks over, "Didn't I say you should relax sometimes?"

* * *

_"I love Ferris Wheel, that circular motion… The merchanics, they are like collection of elegant of formulas, don't you think?"_

_"You don't wrap bandage like this."_  
"Fireworks… It's beautiful. It's my first time seeing it…"  
"I wasn't as strong as you think I was."  
"Human are selfish, they use Pokemon for their own desire without considering how they truly feel. They think Pokemon battle is the only way to communicate with each other, that will only result hurting Pokemon!"  
"How can you be afraid of a Bug Pokemon? You hurt their feelings you know!"  
"Hold on to my hand, and close your eyes. I'll take out to the exsit."  
"Do you have a dream Touko? What a great dream."  
"You cry way too much Touko."  
"You are special, just like me. I won't let Team Plasma to lay a finger on you. I will protect you."

"N…" When N left with Zekrom, without making any glance at her, and flew away.  
Touko's heart aches...  
She wonders the reason, why does it hurt so much when N turns emo this way?  
Whenever that happens, Touko wonders... the time she spent with other side of N, was it just a dream?

Touko is looking at the nurses treating Touya on the hospital bed through the window. You can see that Touya is struggling while they are trying to treat his wounds, he's jumping around like a kid. It doesn't seem like a patient at all.

"What a child, this process is going to take forever." Cheren stands beside Touko and sighs,"we aren't having that much time to waste."  
Bianca who's standing on the other side of Touko laughs: "HAHAHA, Touya is cute like this."  
"Sigh, there's only one thing to do." Cheren takes out of his Xtransciever, and calls.  
"But Cheren, no phonecalls are allow in the hospit…"  
Touya is struggling as he realizes his Xtransciver on his arm is beeping, he picks it up: "Oh Cheren? What's up?" The nurses finally get a hold of his libs and tries to treat his wounds, Touya reacts right way with the pain.  
"YOU IDIOT STOP WASTING OUR TIME, HURRY UP AND GET THESE NURSES TO TREAT YOUR WOUND! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Cheren's raging, his voice is so loud. His voice is like a strong wind blows at Touya's Xtransciver, everyone is stun. Their hair feel messy, as if some strong wind just swipe by and mess up everyone's clothing and hair. Cheren pushes his glasses and walks away.  
Touko and Bianca are shock, Bianca says: "Wow… We haven't seem the angry Cheren for a while…" Bianca and Touko just stuns there, while Touko quietly and slowly nods.

"It's not like you that you storm out like that." Touko walks to Cheren who's siting on the brench not too far from Touya's room.  
Cheren is sitting on the brench with hanch back, and his legs open, his elbow are supported by this knee, all of his fingers hold together and forms a circular shape. He looks over to Touko.  
Touko sits down beside him.  
"What about you." Cheren looks away, "You are awfully quiet."  
"Aftershock from what happened earlier."  
"I wouldn't be surprise," Cheren closes his eyes and smirks, "That was one powerful dragon."  
"Yeah…" Touko looks at her knee, her knee still has the dust around it, they seem to have calm down compare to before.  
"Hey… Bianca and I were talking before we meet up with you at the GYM. Have I change since I started this journey?"  
Touko looks over to Cheren, she's surprised that he asks that question. Boys… the two boys she grew up with always keep their mind to themselves. Especially Cheren who is so indepdent, he never tells them anything, and solve it by himself. Yet he does has the times that he's puzzle at something wanted the girls for opinon. Touko feels happy in the inside upon hearing Cheren is asking her for opinon.  
"I…" Cheren looks forward, "I seem to only care about getting stronger, and better, and defeat the Alder. Have I change that much?"  
"You DID ditched us and left journey before us!" Touko says with an unpleasant tone, she leans back to her seat with her eyes closed.  
"But… well… I…"  
"Cheren is just being Cheren." Touko puts her left leg up with both of her hands support it around the knee. "You always so serious about a lot of things. You don't understand most of the jokes Bianca says. But you always try your hardest, and put all of your heart into the things you are passion about. Your ambition keeps you going. We all know how you are Cheren, none of us are really upset or anything with the change."  
Cheren looks at Touko, Touko is smile at him with the grind teeth. His heart feels slight relief, but then he thought: "Thanks…" Cheren remembers how he lost in the Battle Subway but Touko and Touya were able to beat the subway boss and cause such huge explosion, he remember that aura from the Druddigon from Alders, his fists are trembling, "I haven't been able to win and become even stronger…"  
"You are too hard on yourself." Touko smiles at Cheren, "Just do what you gatta do. Everyone has their own way of working on things. Don't be too hard on yourself, Cheren. Both you and Bianca."  
Cheren looks at Touko. He remembers, whenever he talks to Touko, he gets that positive energy from her. She's always so optimistic. Her words cheer him up all the time, it's not only her words, and her enegetic voice also cheers him up.  
"Thanks Touko." Cheren adjusts his glasses.  
He hugs Touko, this is his first time taking the inititive to hug Touko. Touko is shocked, her heart skips a beat. Cheren is hugging her tight, he doesn't seem to want to let go.

Cheren never realize, Touko has grown up like a young woman.  
He only used to only care about study and Pokemon battles, and to be Elite student.  
He has slowly realize, he only sees Touko when they are together.  
Perhaps he thought he treats Touko like one of the guys like how he treats Bianca, never seeing her like the opposite sex. He was wrong… Touko has always shine and bright in his eyes.  
They always poke fun of Cheren for barely smiling, however when Touko tries to do some silly things to get Cheren to smile, naturally, he's able to.  
Although he feels like an idiot for smiling sometimes, but when laughing with all three of his best friends, he can. He can be himself, yet he knows he must be flaunt in the group.  
He is the oldest and most mature in the group afterall.

"I want to battle you."  
"Huh?" Touko looks at Cheren, she's full of confident, "Anytime is fine with me… just…" Touko turns away, "Not right now." Touko's head is down, she has the look of concern.  
She's not in the mood for any Pokemon battle.  
"Ah, we have important business to do right now anyways."  
The sound of the light in the emergency room is off, Cheren stands up.  
"Looks like Touya is out. Let's get going."  
"Okay…" Touko stands up slowly and follows Cheren from behind.

* * *

Relic Castle, castle full of golden colour of sand, look they look like gold from far away. Upon numbers of times getting suck by the sand and fall down to random levels, plus getting lost in this maze-like castle, Touko, Touya and Cheren finally arrive the deepest part of the cave where Light Stone should be resits.

In front of them, it's Alder… and another person.  
That cape, that werid shape of green hair like N's, that look… Ah this can't be wrong. Touko knows.  
"Ghetsis." Touko mumbles his name under her breath.  
Upon hearing and the shake from falling down from above the castle, Alder turns around: "You three! Come here!" He commands.  
Touko, Touya and Cheren all stand up and gets the sand off their body as quick as they can and runs to Alder's side.

"It looks like everyone is here." Ghetsis smirks, he's looking at Touko.  
Touko twitched a bit, a cold sweat falls down from her's head in this intimidating moment.

 _"I told Ghetsis about you. He asked the Shadow Triads to do some research on you and your friends."  
_ Touko remembers what N told her before. This is the part she's wondering, what does he know about her? What is he going to do to threat her with the information he gain. He must know somethings, why else out of everyone, he only looks at her? Is it because she interfere his plan multiple times? Victini? Perhaps… Is it because of N?

"It seems that you all are working hard to reawaken the other legendary dragon Pokemon, Reshiram." Ghetsis holds his crutch with both of his hand on top as a support. "It seems the Light Stone isn't here."

"What?" Everyone is shock by this.  
"What do you mean it's not here?" Alder steps forward and asks with his fist up in front of him.

Ghetsis removes one of his hand from his crutch, as he puts the crutch forward dig into the sand, he walks slowly towards them: "Congradulations Touko." He walks towards Touko, Touko steps back slowly, Touya immediately walks close to her with his left arm out across her. He looks at Ghetsis, with his teeth griming. If Ghetsis dare touches Touko, Touya will snap. Doesn't matter if he's the elder adult or not.  
Ghetsis stops: "You are chosen to be another "Hero" by our King."  
Touko dips her head down slightly, looking at Ghetsis. She's nervous at the same time she's not sure what is Ghetsis up to with this talk. This is their first time talking to each other face to face.

"You have been interfering our plans nonstop. Do you not like the new world we are creating?"  
Another drop of cold sweat falls from Touko's face, she gives the determine look to Ghetsis: "No. I don't agree on N's… the new world you Team Plasma are creating. I don't believe liberating Pokemon is the right solution."  
Ghetsis smirks, he laughs: "Ahahahahaha! Great answer! As expected from the "chosen one" by my son. I see why he chose you, you are like rival with each other."  
"N is your … son?" Cheren and Touya are shocked, they look to Touko.  
"If you truly want to keep the way this world is, and have the trainer and Pokemon live alongside with each other, then you must bring the other dragon and battle our King. Or Team Plasma shall force their trainer leave their Pokemon and steal them all!"  
"Stealing?" Touko smirks, "So you are the bad guys, even you know that yourself. Why are you telling us this information? Why are you encouraging me finding this stone? Don't you want to acquire that dragon yourself? So Team Plasma will have both dragons?" Touko asks with the look of inquisitiveness, she scowls.  
Ghetsis is expressionless, he walks over and leans close to Touko's face.  
"I wonder about that myself. Why are you, a little trainer who hasn't exposed to the world yet, to be the chosen one? Why does my son like you so much?" Ghetsis looks into Touko's eyes with the serious expression, now she can feel it. It's clear now, Ghetsis isn't please about N encourages her to find the other stone either, they indeed want both of them. "Did you try seduce my son sexually? Or did you sweet talk him or some sort. I honestly do not want to put you pathetic Pokemon trainer kid who just started their journey in… less than two years ago in the same level as our noble King. How come a trainer like you be the other 'Hero'? This pisses me off."  
"Get off TOUKO!" Touya pulls Touko away and stands in front of him.

What is the meaning of this? Touko wonders in her head, if they truly want to change the world, wouldn't it be easier for them to acquire both stones and consqure the world from there? They would be invinble anyways. But why… Why are they encouraging Touko to get this stone? Espcially Ghetsis or perhaps other men are not please by this at all, perhaps it's the influence bythe power of N, the King of their cooperation?  
"Liberating Pokemon and force their trainer to release Pokemon you said?" Alder steps forward, he looks at Ghetsis, "Do they really want that? Have you wonder about this? Forcing everyone in this world to do what you want. Is it just taking pokemon you are after? Or do you have other intentions?"  
That silence, that sudden reaction Ghetsis made, it may be mild, no one notice. He twitched his eye bow, he looks over to Alder.  
"What is this you are speaking of , Unova Champion, Alder. Remember your Pokemon… The one the illness that took away your Pokemon?"  
That word shocks Alder, it's like an arrow into his heart. He remember clearly, that Pokemon…  
Ghetsis smirks: "That Pokemon had been your partner for many years, right?" Everyone looks at Alder, his expression changed. His body is trembling, his head is down. His hands are moving in different fast speed, he's panting fast. "Since then you haven't have any serious battle. You had been traveling alone and ordered the Elite Four to watch over and protect the Pokemon League. A champion like you want to protect this current world. That's really interesting. Our King shall battle you, and show you, just like the hero who found Unova, using Zekrom and battle you, to prove that he's the stronger than you."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alder shouts, he's already sweating everywhere. It's really treacherous of Ghetsis for stabbing someone's old pain, "I won't lose! I will fight for all the trainers who loves their Pokemon, and believe in each other!"  
"Our King doesn't seem to have intest in you, because he already know his victory against you." Ghetsis looks over to Touko.  
"So you stayed behind to tell me this? What is the meaning of this? What is your intention?" Alder seems to have lost control, Cheren and Touya tries to hold him down.  
"Please Alder, please calm down!" Cheren says as he's struggling to calm him down from behind.  
"What is my intention you asked?" Ghetsis smirks he turns around, "Kindness,out of kindness." He looks at Alder with the look of pity, "I don't want our dear Unova Champion to get hurt, for no reason. When someone is hurt, I love watching that moment."  
"You evil…" Touko rages. She couldn't hold on to this anger anymore. Everyone this person says, rally angers her. She wants to jump out and punch him. She doesn't like his tone, she doesn't like what he's saying. She doesn't like seeing Alder lose his temper because this man dig out his past! She doesn't like the aura around this person, he's up to something. This isn't his goal, he probably has another intention. She clenches her fists trying to hold back her rage. This person is different from N, he's truly evil!

"Well then, farewell." Shadow Triads appears, standing by Ghetsis closely to protect him. They throw a pokeball, a sihorette of Pokemon appears and use dig, and they take him out of the castle.

Upon Ghetsis' leaving, Alder is calmer down. He takes a deep breath, Touya and Cheren let go of him.  
"I'm sorry." Alder says, his face is sweating. It must be hard on him.  
"What are you going to do now, Alder?" Cheren asks.  
Alder looks forward: "It seems like I have no choice but go back to Pokemon League and battle this N person. As much as I hate following what Ghetsis says, I don't like that tone from that him. Or what he is saying. He's probably after something more than what he's telling us. But what about the Light Stone? We don't know where it is located now…"  
"If we don't find it soon…" Touya worries.  
Hearing that, Touko is trembling.  
"Touko, you don't seem well. Are you OK?" Touya walks to Touko and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
Touko shakes her head and forces her smile: "I'm fine…"  
"Why don't we go outside?" Cheren says, we can discuss further.  
"Good idea, it's hard to breathe in here."  
Cheren takes out his pokeball, and his Pokemon use dig and took them all out of there.

As they arrive outside, it's sand storm out, at least the air is freshier, but you can barely see much because the sand storm is so strong. Touko, Cheren and Touya's Xtransciever suddenly peep the same time.  
"It's from Professor Juniper!"  
All three of them answer their Xtranciever.  
"Guys! Touko!" Professor Juniper shouts on the screen, "I finally reached you! Hurry! Come to the Nacrene Museum, right now!"  
"Huh?" Touko and Cheren are shock, "What is it Professor?"  
Professor Juniper already turn off the Xtransciever.  
"I can hear Professor Juniper from here…" Alder expresses, "Seems like they may have discover something." Alder takes out one of his pocket ball from his necklace, "We should go there and take a look."  
"I'm going to take a look one more time to see if we can find some kind of clue where the light stone might be located." Cheren says, "I don't fully trust Ghetsis' words."  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Touya asks.  
Cheren shakes his head: "I'll be fine." Cheren pushes his glasses, "I'll see you around!"  
Touko and Touya nods, and they climb onto Alder's Druddigon and they flied away.

Touko is holding Touya from the back, by putting her arms around his waist.  
Touya flinches from pain.  
"Touya?" Touko asks with concern.  
"Haha just tiny wounds on my waist, don't worry. I'll be fine!"

Touko looks at Touya, she's concerned. She's worrying. She lies her head on Touya's back, that she always love. Touya's back is always so wide and warm. She always feel relief when she's leaning or putting her head on his back.  
Perhaps it's because he's always so reliable… always…  
Touko closes her eyes.

Not too far away, Nacrene City just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually didn't edit much in this chapter... sorry T.T
> 
> I watched ... so ... much walk through... on youtube to make sure everything I'm writing in this chapter is corresponding to the game...
> 
> I just wanna write more Ferriswheel shipping moments! GAHH  
> But you know how shojo manga/story rule works, there's always conflict in the love story when the two is apart, or have some kind of argument~ blah blah blah.  
> When we read this part, we all feel like :"GAHH when are they going to see each otherr again and confesss? "  
> It's like that, then when the couple see each other again it's always bitter and sweet XD And we enjoy seeing that moment. ?  
> RIGHT RIGHTT? :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^^


	19. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these time, Light Stone has been reside in the Nacrene Museum.  
> N chose Touko as the counter part hero, however, it's a great responsibility to take.  
> With the pressure she's under, What will Touko do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for continue reading my FF ^^  
> Here's the new chapterr :D

Black and white 18: Determination

As they arrive in front of Nacrene Museum, everyone is already waiting in front. Lenora, Professor Juniper and her father Dr. Juniper along Bianca.  
They seem concerned.  
Lenora has a white circular sphere lying on a purple cushion box that she's holding on her hand.  
"Is this it?" Lenora brings the sphere forward to Aldner, Touko and Touya who just land on the ground. This sphere is pure white, looks just like an ordinary glass ball.  
"Is this… the sphere that contains the Dragon Pokemon?" Lenora can't believe this either, "This has been displaying the museum for a long time. We didn't notice it."

Dr. Juniper steps up: "Ah, yes. When I was investigating the Dragonspiral tower, I can senses the same aura like the Dark Stone."  
"Can you really sense it, dad?" Professor Juniper gives him the look of doubt.  
"Hey! I'm your father! How can you doubt me like this?"  
"I'm kidding!" Professor Juniper wave down her hand, she takes the sphere from Lenora, "I already looked into it. Your statement is right, dad."

Bianca sighs with relief: "You know we are very lucky, because if Team Plasma notice it that time when they stole the Dragon Skull in the Museum…"  
Everyone looks over to Bianca, Lenora nods: "You are right. They were probably assuming that stealing the Dragon Skull is a way to revive the dragon."

Lenora walks towards Touko, she brings the Light Stone in front of her.  
"Here, take this with you Touko."  
"Huh…" Touko looks down at the sphere, she hesitates.  
She stares down the sphere, she remembers Zekrom and N, who flies away with Zekrom.  
There's a powerful legendary dragon Pokemon in this sphere… She thoughts in her head.

"Wait a minute Touko." Aldner steps up,"If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll be the 'Counter Part Hero' to battle N! Even if I lose to him… Are you sure you are ok with that?"  
Touko looks at Alder, she opens her mouth, and she clenches her fists.  
Touko looks at the stone, she's trembling.  
She remembers that black dragon, the dragon N was standing in front of in the Dragonspiral tower, the loud roar of the black dragon. An image of N and the dragon dominating the world, separating human and Pokemon.

"Well… Ghetsis did mention that Touko is the 'chosen hero' by N. Tsk." Touya grinds his teeth, "He chose her? Just a mere King of the Team Plasma, he expects to be domnating the world? Who does he think he is that he can make that kind of decision?"

"If anything happens, we'll have to rely on the Light Stone… but how do you revive the dragon?" Dr. Juniper says.  
"Well…" Everyone is in deep thought, they are either exchanging look with each other, or looks away trying to think of something.  
"Touya was up in the Dragonspiral Tower with N right?" Bianca looks over to Touya.  
"Er…Yeah…" Touya nods.  
"Did you witness the entire revival process for Zekrom?" Alder asks.  
"Yes…" Touya exchanges a look with Touko, then he looks at Aldner, "When we arrived at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower, the stone was slowly reacting faster as N approached closer and closer."  
"What? What you are saying is… since the start, Zekrom has already chosen N as its hero?" Alder is shocked, he's worrying, a cold sweat drops down from his face.  
"I'm not quite sure about that. Perhaps so." Touya shakes his head, "Zekrom was revived when N held the Dark Stone in his hands, and it just came out from its Stone. It was staring at N the entire time, and N was communicating with it."  
"N has the ability to talk with Pokemon, he can always easily persuade Pokemon, because he's able to understand his feelings." Touko speaks lightly.  
Touko knows the best, since… that's what she always envy him about.  
"I see…" Everyone is in deep thought.

"Do Pokemon really want to separate from human like what N hear?" Aldner looks at Touko and asks.  
"That's what N said. He said he has seem enough Pokemon suffer from abusive trainers."  
"But we are not all like that!" Bianca reasons.  
"I've tried talk with the boy before back in… that place… where is it call again? Charge Stone cave?" Professor Juniper sighs with the grind on her face, "He won't listen at all."

Touko looks at the stone that sits there still: "The Light Stone…it has no reaction at all." Perhaps she isn't the hero like N thought she is, "When N approached to the Dark Stone, it reacted to him… then…"  
"Perhaps the timing isn't mature yet." Alder says, he can tell the worry look from her face, "Don't force yourself. It's a huge responsibility. Just leave it to the old geezer like me."  
"Touko, I can take it for you. I don't want you to risk your life for this. I will stop N!" Touya puts his left hand on Touko's shoulder, "Who cares what he said, the new world he's traing create isn't right!"

"Well…" Touko looks at the pure stone, for a moment, she perhaps saw Reshiram's blue eyes for a short moment inside of this pure white stone.

"I love Ferris Wheel, the slow circular Motion…"  
"Yeah… Fireworks are beautiful…"  
"Forget about that kiss ok? This is just friendly kiss, nothing more!"  
"Do you have a dream Touko?"  
"If you want to stop me, get all 8 badges in Unova, and defeat the Elite Four. Try and stop me if you dare!"  
"I wasn't as strong as you think back then…"  
"Touko, what do you think of this Powerful Form of Pokemon appears to lead the brand new world?"  
"If you want to keep the world the way it is, find the Light Stone, and revive Reshiram, and have her recognize you!"

Upon imaging her Pokemon walking away from her from that dream, suddenly shocks Touko. She bites her bottom lips down.  
"Sorry Touya. I will take it!" Touko grabs onto the stone. Everyone is shocked, they all look at quick motion of Touko grabs the stone from Lenora's hand.  
"Are you sure Touko?" Alder steps up.  
Touko has her head down.  
"Touko…" Bianca looks at Touko, who remain with her head down as she's holding to the stone tight in front of her chest. She's grinning her teeth.  
"Yes. I will stop him… I will defeat him… I will show him that the world cannot turn the way the selfish way he wanted! I will be the one to defeat him! ONLY I CAN!" Touko looks up, her eyes are shaking, she gives Alder the look of determination.  
Deep down, Touko knows. Perhaps she understand N better out of everyone here, perhaps by winning this battle between the two Dragon will be the chance to persuade N.  
She must do this. It's not her personality to just sit out and watch other people to be that "HERO" and fight N.  
An Image of N smiles in the Ferris Wheel appear in Touko's mind. She clenches her fist: "I can do this." Touko says while her body is trembling, "So… Please let me have this Light Stone. This battle isn't just about the fate of this world, it's also between him and I."

Alder crosses his arm with a grind on his face with a sigh: "I understand. I like that determine look on your face." Alder changes his tone, "Prepare yourself and be strong. This isn't an easy task. There's no turning back. Are you sure you are ready for this?"  
"Yes." Touko nods.  
"Alright, Touko." Lenora puts her hand on Touko's hat, "Please protect this world, and protect the truth of this world! We are counting on you, for our future with Pokemon."  
"Yes!" Touko says and looks at the Light Stone once again.

The Light Stone isn't reacting still. Touko puts it away to her bag with care.

"It's getting late." Alder says, none of them realize, it's almost night time already, "We been through a lot today. You should rest up. Perhaps tomorrow we can go to Opelucid City, Drayden and his grand daughter Iris, they are the Gym leader for that city might know something about reviving the dragon, since he's specizlied in Dragon Type. "  
"Gym leader huh…" Touk looks at Alder.  
"You need your eighth badge, right Touko? Perhaps he will tell you if you defeat Drayden. He's a strong man, he probably won't tell us anything unless you defeat him."  
"Dragon type? Isn't that type consider one of the strongest Pokemon types out there that's difficult to defeat?" Bianca looks over to Touko with worry.  
"Dragon Type huh…"  
"Just use ice or dragon type against him then you'll be fine Touko." Professor Juniper says, as she walks and stops in front of Touko, "You can do it Touko."  
"OK…" Touko smiles, however her heart is unsure.  
She feels the slight tremble on her body.

This Gym, it's full of dragon statues. Infact, the walk path in this entire gym is all dragon head and neck moving around.

You can feel the pride, and the pressure from the atmosphere in this Gym.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!" Commands by an elder man with pure white hair, a large bush of mustache that covers his entire chin, you can't barely see his mouth moves. He's wearing a white shirt with suspenders. Touko is afraid to ask for his age, it's not polite to anyways. But, he moves so fast and flexible like a 30 year old man. He looks intense, and he's not easy to deal with. Although Touko already had prior introduction by Aldner already.  
As expected, this Gym isn't easy… at all…  
Infact, this Gym is way too powerful…

"Emboar, use Take down!" Touko knows, none of te Fire move are working against Dragon Type Pokemon, the fact that Druddigon is a pure dragon type Pokemon, but he can still use flying attack, which Emboar is at disadvantage.  
However the advantage is, Druddigon doesn't move as fast as Emboar.  
Emboar who's full of injured in his body, stands up and attacks Druddigon with his body hitting against it.  
Take Down already takes some HP of the Pokemon that use attack, however Druddigon has the ability of Rough Skin, it takes double of the damage.  
Emboar can hardly stand up. Emboar's the other knee keeps on falling back on the ground.

"EMBOARR!" Touko shouts out,"No I can't lose!" Touko is frustrated, she takes out her Hyper Potion and ready to throws at Emboar.  
"If I need to defeat N, I must get the 8th badge… I must go to the Pokemon League. Inorder to have Reshiram to recognized me as a hero, I must win… I must show her my ability, I can't lose! Not here, NOT RIGHT NOW!" Touko is ready to throw the Hyper Potion to Emboar.

"Druddigon, use Outrage." Drayden commands with the calm expression.

Power gather around Druddigon, he starts to attack at rampage.  
Emboar tries his best to evade but still got attacked by Outrage.

"Emboar is unable to battle. Gym Leader Drayden wins!"

Touko is shocked. She looks at Emboar who fainted on the ground with multiple injures Druddigon. She's trembling.

"Emboar…" Touko runs towards Emboar on her knee and tries to lift up Emboar, but he's too heavy for Touko to lift. She puts her hand on top of Emboar. Emboar slowly opens his eyes, looks at Touko.  
"Emboar… Em…"  
"Are you ok? I'll take you to Pokemon Center as soon as possible ok?"  
"Emboarr emb…" Emboar nods and replied with weak tone.

She hears foot steps, Drayden puts Druddigon back into his pokeball as he's walking towards Touko. He stops in front of her.  
Touko looks up to him. He's very tall… The dem light in this gym really hurts her eyes when she looks up.  
"You know the reason you lost this battle right?" Drayden says with the straight tone.  
Touko takes her Pokeball out and puts Emboar back to her Pokeball, she stands up: "I'm weak, that is all."  
"With that attitude you will never be a champion."  
Those words stabs Touko, she clenches her fist, she looks on the ground.  
"If you are given the duty to become champion and defeat the King of Team Plasma, to be recognized as the "Hero of Truth", and save this world. You shouldn't have any doubts or be puzzle in anything during the Pokemon battle. I do admit in your determination. However, your lack of concentration is the reason why you lost this battle." Drayden turns his back away to Touko, "Unfortunately I don't know the ways to revive the dragon from the Light Stone. You can come back and challenge me again in this GYM if you thought this through, but don't waste of my time if you want to stay the way you are right now." Upon saying that, Drayden walks away.

Drops and drops of tears falls on Emboar, as he looks up. Touko has her head down, her hat and bangs are covering her eyes, but Emboar can tell. She's sobbing, she's biting her lips with her teeth and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took me a while to rearrange how I want to write it... It is abit short compare to the previous ones.  
> I was having a writer's block... I hope you still enjoy it TvT
> 
> Will Touko realize the biggest reason why she's in a puzzle and confused by this "responsibility"? ;)
> 
> New chapter will update this week! It'll be an excited chapter! :D I promise!


	20. Real Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Touko in a puzzle,  
> why is Touko so determine to win?
> 
> "Is saving the world more than what you can take?"  
> "Perhaps, because the person is N?"
> 
> Touko wonders,  
> memories with N slowly appears,  
> Touko shredders her tears
> 
> What is this aching feeling that Touko has been sensing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continued reading my FF ^^
> 
> My original plan for this FF was to write only about 30 chapters, the Black and White Saga was planned only about 15 chapters, Guess I'll be going over abit!  
> I hope you enjoy the FF thru us far! And keep you company on your travel or any daily reading! ^^
> 
> Here's new chapter for this week as promised!
> 
> Happy reading!

Black and White 19: Real Feelings

"Touko!" An adorable voice from behind.  
A black hair girl with two large bums on both side of her hair runs from inside the GYM towards Touko who just exsited the GYM through sliding door.  
Touko turns, she pumps into her and almost falls on the ground, but Touko manages to catch her.  
"Iris… I'm sorry… Are you OK?" Touko speaks in the quiest voice.  
Irish scatches her head where it hurts, she looks at Touko. She looks expressionless, she looks down.  
Iris stands up on her own, raise up both of her fists in front of her trying her best to comfort Touko: "Don't worry… Grandpa is always so stricted like that." Iris says with both of her fists going up and down as she's nervous trying her very best to comfort Touko. as his grand daughter, she has the total opposite personality, "My grands probably see the potential in you, he has such high expectation in you that he's just disappointed that you lost! You are 'Chosen' to reivive Reshriam right? There's must be a reason why you are chosen. " Iris puts both of her fists in front of her, tries to cheer Touko, "So… So… SO… If you need to practice, I can always be your opponent Touko!" Iris says with her face blushes and giving Touko the big watery shiny eyes seems to hoping for Touko will get cheer up or smile again to her like how they first met.  
Touko nods slowly, "Ahh… That's totally understanding. Thanks for the comfort." Touko tries to smile at Iris, "I think I'm going to try rest up for the night…" Touko speaks with low tone.  
The sun is already set, the entire city is fill with orange, the futurestic AquaMarine colour light on the ground has already turned out in the city.  
"I see…" Iris looks down, she doesn't like seeing Touko is so depress liket his, she leans closer to Touko, "If you need to talk, I'm here with ya!"  
"Thanks Iris." Touko smiles with an exhausted face, "Why don't you come to Pokemon Center with me?"  
"SURE!" Irish answered with the most energetic tone. This infact cheers Touko up a bit, seeing how upbeat Irish is.

"It must be a lot of pressure for you Touko…"

Iris sits down beside Touko on her bed in the Pokemon Center, Touko passes her a tea on her hand,"Thanks." Iris holds her cup and blows her tea carefuly and drinks it.  
Bianca are sitting on the bed across from them and Touya is standing beside her leaning against the bunker bed.  
"Are you OK Touko?" Bianca asks with the look of worry on her face.  
Touya remains silent, he can always tell what Touko's thinking just from her face. He knows nothing that he asks or says, would matter at this moment. Losing her first GYM battle on one of the last GYM, as well as in this critical time with this big responsibility given by so many people… How would Touko feel? She must be stressed out by this…

"It's abit of pressure…" Touko sits down beside Iris, "I guess…"  
"What's in your mind? You can talk to us!" Iris offers.  
"We are here for you if you want to talk about it." Bianca says with big smile on her face, "Besides, when you took that light stone… you didn't seem to have enough time to think about it… or tell us how you truly feel about taking responsiblity…"  
Touko looks at Iris, Bianca and Touya, she looks down on the ground: "No… I wanted to take that responsibility. I knew I have to…"  
"You didn't have to!" Bianca leans her body forward, "We can leave these things to the adults! Beside Touko, we just started our Pokemon journey about a year ago it's too dangerous for you to deal with this. Wouldn't it make more sense to have someone like Aldner to take it? Or Any of the GYM leaders?"  
"Bianca…"  
Touya puts his hand on Bianca's shoulder and shakes his head: "It's not Touko anymore if she's not taking the responsibility. It's not like her if the responsibility and the status was already given by that green hair perv…" For some reason when Touya mentions about N, everyone can feel the angrish and jealousy aura around him, "She would take the responsibility and do it. We all know that."  
Touko looks over to Touya, she sighs and smile. She grabs the Light Stone from her bag.

Victini and Meloretta are on the upper bed, Victini tries to be friend with Meloretta by offering a Pokepuff to her. Meloretta stares at the Pokepuff with curiosity, Victini gives her the green one gestures that it matches her hair colour. She grabs on the Pokepuff, takes a bite. Her expression turns happy, she takes another bite and enjoying the Pokepuff with Victini.

"Gasp! So this is Light Stone? It's so pure and white… It may look like an oridinary sphere, but I can feel the aura around it. I can sense there's a powerful Dragon Pokemon inside of it!" Iris gets very excited, her eyes are shining. She grabs on to the stone, and analyze it.  
"That's incredible, Iris." Touko looks at Iris with the look of envy, "You see… It has no reaction at all… when I hold it… Am I really worthy to be the hero?" Touko looks at the Light Stone in Iris' hand, she has the smile of worry.  
"Reaction?" Iris wonders.  
"I was there to witness the revival of Zekrom." Touya says, "When we were approaching closer to the Dark Stone, the closer we were, the stone reacts more frequently. Until N holds on onto his hands, it just released on its own."  
"Perhaps the time isn't mature yet. It may react differently than the Dark Stone." Iris puts down Light Stone on her lap, she looks over to Touko, "Zekrom represents the Ideal, and Reshiram represents the Truth. Perhaps your voice hasn't reach Reshiram yet."  
"My voice…" That's true… N is able to communicate with Pokemon, he can understand Pokemon, that's why he's able to communicate with Zekrom and the Dark Stone react right away. Touko bites down her buttom lips.  
"Hey Touko, this N person who's holding the Dark Stone, Aldner told us, he's the King of Team Plasma right? What is he like?"  
Touko looks at Iris, she has a curios look on her face. Her face is red when she's curios, she opens her eyes wide looking at Touko. Iris sure is really cute.  
"Well…" Touko hesitates, cold sweat is falling from her head.  
"I love dragon Pokemon. If he's able to communicate and befriend with the legendary Dragon Pokemon, wouldn't that mean he's really strong? I'm curios to meet him!"  
"That…" Touko looks away.  
"He already flew to the Pokemon League to battle Alder." Touya answered for Touko.  
"What?" Iris is shocked, "is that the reason Alder was rushing back to Pokemon League after talking to gramps and I?"  
"Yes…" Touko nods.  
"Is he going to use the legendary dragon against Alder? That's…"  
"Most likely the case…" Touya says, his expression isn't pleasant either.

"Why are you confused Touko? Are you afraid that you might not be able to defeat N? Perhaps are you doubting yourself for being the hero?" Iris asks.  
Touko nods, she looks at the Light Stone and takes it back from Iris: "I'm confused. I haven't been able to focus… I know I have to be the one to stop him… no matter what…"

"Is that really the only reason you can't concentrade, Touko?" Bianca's tone changed. Consider Bianca is also air head and clumsy, and sounds like an innocent young girl, but this tone of hers, she sounds serious, "Are you sure it isn't because you can't accept that N has changed?"  
Touko opens her eyes, she looks at Bianca. Touya seems to have influenced by her words as well.

"What is your dream Touko? I want to make Pokemon perfect. You are special, just like me."

N's imaging appears in Touko's head.

"Yes we understand you have a great responsibility, however… knowing you Touko. You don't give up that easily, you don't get effect that easily by the environment like this. The Touko I know is always confident in her Pokemon battle. Now that you have lost in a GYM battle, what is this nonsense?"  
"Bianca…" Touya grabs onto Bianaca's arm, who couldn't hold on to her anger anymore, she stands up. He tries to calm down Bianca who's overreacting and raging at Touko.

Is this your first time seeing the Fireworks N?" Touko asks.  
"Yeah… It's beautiful…" N smiles.

Touko is trembling, she's asking herself. She's staring into the space.

"I saw you and N… in the Charge Stone Cave…" Bianca calms down, she looks at Touko who's confused, "You seems so happy hanging around with him."

"Just hold on to my hand, I'll guide you out of this cave."  
"You sure cry a lot…" N gives Touko the henkerchief.  
"Is that how you treat someone who tries to protect you?!"

"You seem happy…" Bianca continues, "I have never seem Touko smiles like this."

"I'm not the king as you think I am…"  
"I promised I will protect you didn't I? I won't let Team Plasma to lay a finger on you!"

Slowly Touko's tears gather around her eyes, she feels the ache in her heart.

"Are you a Pokémon too?" Touko splits out words with a weird expression on her face seeing N is sniffing around and ate the Pokemon food from her bowl.  
N looks at Touko with unpleasant look, where his eye brows curls up, and he looks like a child who got make fun of for his hobby. So he does make other expressions… Touko thought, for once, he has a different expression for once towards a human, well in Touko's mind at least. For a moment, Touko finds that really cute. It's a really unpleasant expression that N makes, yet cute. Touko tries not to show her thought on her face, then again, since he can read Pokémon's mind, can he read Human's too?  
"Do you not like to classify as Pokémon?" Touko asks with curiosity, why did he give her such unpleasant look, "I thought you love Pokémon."  
"I was raised, and grew up with Pokémon in this forest." N speaks.

"Ms. Touko, I don't think I can walk or move around like this…" N looks at the huge dress wounded Touko did for the first time for him, "Your feet… They are bleeding…" N gentally grabs onto Touko's leg and help her dress up her wound.  
"Your sandwiches… they pretty unique…" N makes a unpleasant expression.  
"I love Ferris Wheel… The Circular motion… "

"Ms. Touko, I don't think I can walk or move around like this…" N looks at the huge dress wounded Touko did for the first time for him, "Your feet… They are bleeding…" N gentally grabs onto Touko's leg and help her dress up her wound.  
"Your sandwiches… they pretty unique…" N makes a unpleasant expression.  
"I love Ferris Wheel… The Circular motion… "

 

-

"Touko, why is it that you give yourself such huge responsibility? Why do you think you are the only one to stop N? Why won't you let anyone else to stop him?"

-  
"I'm the King of Team Plasma."  
"I will stop you N, no matter what I must protect my Pokemon, I will not allow you to separate trainers and Pokemon!"

N's giggling, seeing how much Touko is being tease by him. The kiss on the forehead, the warm kiss on the lip in the Charge Stone cave.

The kiss, the teases, when they walk together in the rain, the pat on the head, the smile… different side of N appears in Touko's head over and over…All these memories…  
Tears gather around Touko's eyes and slowly dripping down.

-  
"Do you tell these things to everyone you see?" Touko asked.  
"Nope, only to you, Touko." N simply answered with a quick respond.

"Am I the one who's close to your heart N? Perhaps I can be the one to be close to you right N?" Touko thought in her head. Tears slowly dropping down onto her lap, and onto the Light Stone that's sitting on her lap.

"Touko?" Iris is worried.

"Touko…"  
Touko remembers, she finally understands. The feeling she had when N who left with Zekrom without making a glance to her.  
Seeing N who has turned dark, and only has that devish smile, who only see the path of success his dream.  
She wasn't just shocked by the feeling of pressure from Zekrom, it was also N.  
The fact that N is no longer that soft innocent N she really enjoyed being with anymore, this N has turned against her.  
The happy memories with N has slowly shutter into broken glass.

"No, you are right Bianca." In Touko's mind, a flash back memory of N continues to appear, she can't hold on to her emotion anymore. "It's not OK at all… the gental N is gone… I'm taking this responsibility isn't just to save the world… I must… I must save N… and bring the old N back… The N I know… " Touko is crying harder, her face and eyes are red. Iris brings her tissue box, "The N I wanted to be with. That I enjoy being with…"  
Seeing Touko is crying this way, Touya's heart is aching. He clenches his fist, his head is down.  
"Touko… So have you realize your feeling?" Bianca asks.

Little does she realized, she has fallen for N… very deeply…  
Her heart is aching… when she thinks of him… The fast heart beat from Charge Stone Cave, and the timesthey were alone together is still there…  
The kiss… the touch the tease, deep down she was looking for another kiss when they were alone in the Pokemon Center, but she was too embrasse to admits it. She didn't want N to find out her feelings…  
Seeing N is in his dark side, seeing that side of N that's beside Zekrom as he revived from the Dark Stone, Touko's heart is breaking.  
N seems far away… To a place she can no longer reach into his heart.  
She misses the gental N, the N that would kind to her, comforts her, and protects her. The N that always gives her the smile, and shows differents side of him that perhaps no one have seem before.

"I… love him…" Touko confesses with both of her hands covering up her face with tears.

Touya couldn't handle this feeling anymore he turns around and walks to the door and closes it quietly. Meloretta sees Touya's behavior, she follows him along.  
Bianca follows his direction, she is about to run after him. Then she looks over to Touko, who Iris is hugging her right now.  
She thought of something, she takes out the Ultra ball from her pocket and bring it in front of Touko.

"Here, you can use my Axew." Bianca says, "I have decided to assist on Professor Juniper's research. I'm not a strong Pokemon trainer afterall… Pokemon battle isn't my passion. Therefore… please take my Axew. He's very strong and he deserve a great trainer like you, Touko."  
Touko looks up to Bianca, seeing the black pokeball with golden U on top in her hand.  
"I want you to win Touko. The world is counting on you, the kind N is waiting for you to be save. So Please take Axew, and may he be your partner and achieve the dream. So you can be the hero of ideal!"  
"Truth… the hero of truth…" Iris corrects her, "N is the hero of Ideal…"  
Bianca's face blushes, she panics for a minor second: "AHH! I got confused! Yes! You can do it Touko! Like Iris said, perhaps your voice haven't reach Reshiram yet, I'm sure it'll one day. I'm sure N… wants you to be the other 'Hero' is because… he wants to stand in the same stage as you, only you can open the path for N and show him the world can't force to change the way he wants it to be. Perhaps deep down…" Bianca puts a big smile on her face, "He wants to be save."  
Touko looks at Bianca, and her pokeball, she hesitates. However staring into Bianca's determine eyes, she takes a deep breath. She wipes her tears and grabs onto the pokeball. She nods: "Thank you, Bianca. I will take great care of Axew!"  
"Win the battle ok? I believe in you." Upon saying that she bow and she's running towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Touko asks.  
"I'm going after Touya." Bianca shuts the door.

"Touya…" Touko realizes what she said earlier. She spoke her confession outloud! Touko feels embrasse, she holds her face with both of her hand while they are blushing bright red. Come to think of it, Touya is probably very hurt by this… Touko regrets saying it outloud. However she feels so much more relax after figuring out all these things.  
"Touko." Iris stands up with both of her fists in front of her, "Let's train Axew! I can teach him a powerful Dragon move call Draco Meteor!"  
"Draco Metor? That sounds awesome!" Touko stands up with confident as well.  
"There we go! That's the confident look Bianca is talking about! Let's start our training tonight! So you can challenge gramps again tomorrow! Do you have the energy?"  
"YUP!" Touko nods with excitement on her face.

"Meloretta! Meloreee~" Meloretta is trying to comfort Touya, Touya just stands by the tree in the forest not too far behind the Pokemon Center. His head is down, there are few punching marks on the trees, while Touya's right fist is scratched with blood.

Upon hearing foot steps, Meloretta looks over.  
"Touya…" Bianca calls his name quietly, the forest is quiet. It's probably because it's night, you only hear some pokemon moving around the grass. The air is cold, it is almost winter afterall. "Are you ok? You didn't wear your jacket…" Bianca holds Touya's blue jacket and tries to put it over him.  
"I'm fine. I'm not cold." Touya rejects with his left hand, he remains with his head down.  
That jacket, it's a pair with Touko. When Touya went back home in Nuvema Town with Bianca after winning the trophy for Battle Subway, Touya and Touko's mom gave Touya a blue and white Jacket, and white one is for Touko. Touya gave it to Touko when he went meet up with her back in Mistralton City. Since it's already winter time, it snows in the Icirrus City.  
"You are shivering."  
"I'm fine!" Touya responds with irritated tone.  
"Are you crying?"  
"Why should I cry?" Touya only moves his head slightly towards Bianca's direction, but still with it down.  
"It must be hard… you love Touko all these time… yet when you weren't looking, another guy walks into her heart. You feel really reconciled, don't you?"  
"Haha…" Touya laughs sarcastically, "I'm used to it, aren't I? When we were young, she liked Cheren too didn't she? She can't be mine forever…"  
"Touya…"  
"About your confession back in Nimbasa City…" Touya's words stiffen Bianca, she almost forgot about it, "I thought a lot about it." Touya looks up to Bianca. He definitely cried, his eyes are red and still wet from previous crying, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to forget Touko… Perhaps I want to try again."  
"Touya…"  
"That N… when it comes to time, memory and bond with Touko, there's no way he can win. We grew up together afterall… and we are living in the same house hold! I still got the chance, I want to try once more… I want to make Touko change her mind… So… I'm sorry." Touya bow and apologized to Bianca.  
Bianca's face blushes, her tears are gathering.  
She cover her mouth with both of her hands: "What are you saying Touya… It's alright… really… re..ally…" Bianca cries, she starts to laugh, as she tries her best to maintain her smile.  
She opens her arm, and hugs Touya. Touya is willingly hugging her as well, tightly.  
This entire night everyone has been crying…

"I have decided to be Professor Juniper's research assistance. Touya you are looking to complete the Pokedex and search for your parents right?" Bianca let go of Touya, looking into at his brown eyes, "Therefore… Let's do our best and achieve your dream!" Bianca smiles, a few more drops of tears come down.  
"Yes! Let's do our best!" Touya takes his pinky, Bianca wipes her tears and says with the biggest smile on her face, she hook and tangle both of their pinkies together and smiles.  
"Pinky promised." Bianca says.  
"Ah, Pinky promised."

"Axew, try use Draco Meteor again!"  
Over on the other side of the forest, they can hear Touko and Iris are shouting out loud while training with the explosion and "fireworks" cause by the Draco Meteor.  
They both smiles, Touko seems to be back to the old Touko again.

With confident overflow like this, Touko has forgotten her tiredness from the previous battle in the GYM. She can't wait to try out this brand new member to her team.  
As she shouts out and training the Axew, she feels refreshing, the happiness, enjoyment and passion in Pokemon battle again.  
She puts the biggest smile as she commands.

A/N: Eeek, Touko finally realized her feelings! Took me a while to decide if I want her to realize it in this chapter or in the future chapters...

Sorry for all the flash backs... I didn't note which chapters they were on, I kind of just pick up the lines and scenes from the previous chapters I wrote... If it's confusing, feel free to ask me XD

As for Iris, I really like her character~ I thought she's pretty adorable~ probably the most adorable main female character in Pokemon series XD as well as Yurika/Bonnie~  
Sorry this is just personal opinions ^^ I'm sure alot of people think differently.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune for next chapterr :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eeek, Touko finally realized her feelings! Took me a while to decide if I want her to realize it in this chapter or in the future chapters...
> 
> Sorry for all the flash backs... I didn't note which chapters they were on, I kind of just pick up the lines and scenes from the previous chapters I wrote... If it's confusing, feel free to ask me XD
> 
> As for Iris, I really like her character~ I thought she's pretty adorable~ probably the most adorable main female character in Pokemon series XD as well as Yurika/Bonnie~  
> Sorry this is just personal opinions ^^ I'm sure alot of people think differently.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune for next chapterr :D


	21. Since Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we were young, I couldn't stop watching you.  
> Your smile, your beauty...  
> Perhaps you are not the world hottest babe, but in my world... you are.
> 
> As Cheren arrives at Victory Road, he meets Touko.  
> It's been a while since they both hang out together, alone.  
> What will Cheren do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woohoo onto Chapter 20! :D
> 
> Thank you for continued reading and support for my FF!  
> Here's the brand new chapter this week! We are onto the Victory Road Arc!
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

**Black and White 20: Since childhood**

"Ah, I see." Cheren looks at his Xtransciever, with the screen display of Bianca, "Are you going to stay with Professor Juniper from now on?"  
"Yeah… " Bianca smiles with the look of worry, "Cheren you are almost at Victory Road right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You might meet up with Touko!" Bianca says with excitement.  
"Eh? Is she close by?" Upon hearing Touko's name, Cheren blushes.  
"Yup!" Bianca nods, "She won her Eighth Badge and heading there!"  
Cheren can't help but put a smile on his face.  
"Haha, Cheren you are so cute! Your thoughts are written all over your face!" Bianaca giggles.  
"Sh…SHUT UP!" Cheren adjusts his glasses, "I'm got to go."  
"Hey, since you guys have time alone, why not put away your serious face once in a while, and enjoy the time with Touko?"  
"Huh?!" Cheren is blushing red, "What… what…"  
"Stop being so tense all the time Cheren, good luck!" Bianca shuts off the screen.  
"Enjoy the alone time…" Cheren mutters, it's true. It's rarely for Touko and Cheren being alone together.  
Cheren looks away with his hand curve up in a fist covers his mouth, and coughes: "Thanks… Bianca…"

* * *

After showing prove of the eight badges, and surpassing each obstacle Gate with the Pokemon Types of individual GYM in this region, Touko finally passed through the Pokemon League entrance onto the Victory Road.

Victory Road. Once trainer surpass the Victory Road, they will reach the Unova League.  
The air is cooler in this area, because the entire area is surrounded by river and mountain, and really foggy in the morning.  
Standing in the entrance of Victory road, Touko takes a deep breath. Victini flies beside her, she opens her bag, looking at the badge box and the Light Stone lying still beside it. Although she has successfully won all 8 badges in the Unova region, but the Light Stone still has no respond…  
Touko is trying her best not to think about this, she continues to walk forward.  
N is probably already there… she must hurry…  
As she walks into the Victory road, strong pokemon are already laying their eyes on Touko and Victini, seems like they want to challenge her. It isn't easy to come out of the Victory Road. Touko holds onto Victini in her right hand, while putting her left hand on her belt, prepare to send out Pokemon for battle.

Some dragon Pokemon randomly jumps out and attack her.  
Guess this is the reason it's called Victory Road, the Pokemon in this cave is vicious. They are strong, stubborn, and full of rock, dragon, fighting, and steel types Pokemon with high uber high attacks and defenses.  
It's not an easy route at all.  
"It's time to put you all on training before the Elite four!" Touko commands as she sends out Emboar, Emboar is a fighting fire type, he's able to defeat them with super effective moves.

This sure is a long route, so many floors, and no map available. Once you find lights towards the exsit, if you are not careful, you might slide down to the lower level on the mountain by the hillside, or might enter different portion of the Victory Road. Or you might restart from some where else or in a brand new area. It's like a maze, she must solve it herself. At least there aren't many Pokemon hanging around outside of the Victory Road.  
Touko cleans the sweat of her forehead. She really wants a shower. It's been a day since she was stucked in there. At least she brought enough food, medication, and there are fresh water in the Victory road that she can grab to drink for her and her Pokemon.  
Sleeping in here isn't really the best option. She often worries if Pokemon will come out of no where and attack her tent. Sleeping outside of the Victory Road, Sand storm constantly blowing in that area, her tent might go flying.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Claw!" Touko commands, Fraxure jumps out in the mid-air and attacks Boldore. A strong rock Pokemon like Boldore with great defense, it was defeated by Fraxure.  
Touko has trained him well, Bianca who gave her the Axew, now evolved into Fraxure was a great choice.

"Touko?"  
Upon hearing the voice from behind, Touko turns around, it's Cheren!  
"Cheren!" Touko runs to Cheren with a huge smile on her face: "You made it to the Victory Road as well? Congradulations!"  
"Same goes to you." Cheren smiles, "It's been a tough road."  
"Let's find the exisit to this Victory Road together, shall we? It's going to be tough!"  
Cheren checks out Touko, she's dirty all over, she looks abit exhausted.  
"Did you bring enough med for your Pokemon?"  
"YUP!" Touko pats her bag, the sound of multiple medications clinging together.

Cheren's really excited, he can't help but have a big smile on his face. He was looking for Touko after Bianca told him that she's in Victory Road. As he heard Touko's voice from far away when he entered this floor of the Victory Road, he ran over.  
"You seem so happy." Touko says with the big smile on her face. Cheren gets embrasse, he turns away and hide his smile right away. "Are you that happy to see me?" She walks beside him taps him on the shoulder.  
Cheren lightly cough abit to clear his throat and his thought: "You are over estimated yourself…" Cheren is blushing as he says that.  
Touko seems abit disappointed, she pouts: "Hmph!" She turns away back facing him after hearing that disappointed respond from Cheren.

_"Hey, since you guys have time alone, why not put away your serious face once in a while, and enjoy the time with Touko?"_

Cheren looks at Touko, who's back facing him playing with Victini.  
Since when he can't stop laying his eyes off Touko? After what Bianca said, as Cheren found Touko, Cheren can't help but looking forward to go through this Victory Road with her.

"Hey, remember the time we got lost on route 1? Wasn't that funny? How can anyone get lost in Route 1? Haha." Upon remembering it, Touko starts to laugh.  
"That's because you went swim across the river that could have taken us to the Ocean, and a water pokemon attacked us and we just ran and hide in the forest somewhere in that route, and we got lost."  
"Well… I can't help itt! I wanted to play with Pokemon, I couldn't wait to be 10!" Touko stretches her body.  
"Seriously… you are always so reckless."Cheren chuckles, he looks over to Touko.  
Touko closes her teeth and smile at Cheren.  
That smile seems like a child, yet Touko is so cute when she smells like that.

Touko has the best smile, really. Perhaps she's not a world hottest babe, but her smile and her out-going personality really attracts people.  
Even to Cheren. As they grow up together, Cheren have slowly realize, while walking beside Touko at this age with her, he has tendency to hold her, if he can. However he hesitates, he wants to hold her in his arms, just like when they were small.  
He remembers when they were young, Touya and Touko can always hold each other's hand so quickly, without any hestitation. However they are siblings afterall… Why does Cheren compare himself to Touya?  
No, that's not it… Cheren never has the courage to hold Touko's hand. Or barely have any courage or take any initiative to have physical contact with anyone.  
Bianca tried hold his hand a few times as they run together, he often rejects it. Which results Bianca starts to cry thinking Cheren doesn't like her.  
Even Touko will hug him from behind, he gets nervous.

As much as he lays his eyes on Touko, even he has the urge to hold Touko, or to hold her hands.  
Ocassionly, Touya appears in his mind.  
Sometimes he feels perhaps taken Touko away from Touya, it's betray to their brohood, their friendship. Perhaps he's overthinking, Cheren thought.  
However, if he does confess to Touko, what would Touya say?

* * *

_"How long are you going to hold on to that feelings of yours, Cheren?" Touya asks without any hesitation. His tone changed, it's the serious tone Touya._

_"What do you mean?" Cheren sits down and opens up one of the books._  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
Cheren looks forward and back to his book again: "How about yourself? So You knew this all along, don't you?"  
Touya changes his expression: "Ahh. Like I said, since small."He looks over to Cheren, Cheren is pretending to be reading, "Bianca and you knew about this, right?"  
"Yup." Cheren replied.

 _They both stay silent for a while, Touya sits down on the chair, cannot focus._  
"Do you plan to tell her the truth?" Cheren breaks the silence.  
"Is it necessary?"  
"Are you holding back?"  
"That should be my question to you." Touya looks at Cheren.  
Cheren pushes his glasses,"If I want her, I can pursued her whenever I'm ready. However, in your position, she sees you as her twin brother, she thinks you guys are blood-related."  
"I don't want to ruin the relationship, you probably already know this motive of mine."  
Cheren didn't say anything.

* * *

"Unfezant, use Sky Attack!"

By watching Touko battle, Cheren can't stop watching her. Cheren feels that he's falling for her charm, her behavior when she's battling.  
"I like strong girls huh?" Cheren wonders himself.  
Battle along side with her, sure feels great.  
It isn't the excellent tactic she uses, also Cheren is happy to be hanging out with her. Despite the condition isn't the greatest.  
Touko turns around and smiles at him with thumbs up, Cheren gives the thumbs up back at her.

"AHH IT'S A BUG POKEMON!" Touko screams with fear look on her face, as she's turning pale seeing Durant, the steel ant Pokemon.  
As Durant gives her the vicious look, and jumps onto her: "Touko!" Cheren jumps in front of her, and Simsear jumps out and use Flame Thrower against Durant.  
Durant stops, turns around and escapes before it runs into the Flame Thrower attack.

"You still haven't change Touko. Still afraid of bug Pokemon." Cheren laughs as they are eating lunch together in side of this mountain of Victory Road.  
It's not the best area to camp or to eat, but it's better than going outside where there's sand storm blowing most of the time as mention earlier. The sand will be the extra sauce ontop of the food, probably won't be delicious, and they probably can't see properly either under the sand storm.  
"I can't help itt! I flee as fast as I can if I see a bug Pokemon. I would use Emboar or Victini against them, but if I do that, wouldn't that be mean? Bug Pokemon are afraid of fire Pokemon."  
"Despite you are so afraid of them, yet you are so kind to them. How rare is that." Cheren laughs with his hand covers in front of his mouth, "I do not know what to respond to this."  
He watches Touko, Touko is blushing. She's mad at Cheren who's laughing at her for afraid of bug Pokemon, and surprised by her random caring at bug Pokemon. She's biting her sandwich with her head turning away and eyes close. She looks extremely upset, but Cheren isn't worry at all. Knowing Touko, she probably will get over it after.

How long has it been since he was laughing, and having fun like this? Cheren wonders.

"Cheren, I meant to ask you for a while." Touko's words distracts his thought, "Why did you start your Pokemon journey earlier than us?" Touko turns her head to Cheren, she looks curios, and eager to know. Infact Touya had asked him multiple times. He couldn't help but tell Touya because Touya sure knows how to get answer out of someone with his words. He remembers, Bianca was so disappointed when she heard that Cheren decided to start his Pokemon journey first. Numerous times did she call Cheren "Idiots?" and how upset Bianca was.  
He remembers, Touko and Touya were upset too. Touya just looks away clenching his fist, and grinds his teeth. However, Touko just waves with a smile and wishes him best of luck without any further questions or shouting like Bianca does.  
It's not a surprise… They all promised to start their Pokemon journey together.  
Infact, Cheren's birthday is ealiest compare to Bianca, Touko and Touya. Although he decided to wait until 15 to start journey with them, but he still went ahead.  
He would expect his friends to ignore him, and pretend they are just strangers in the journey.  
He has often tried to hide himself when he spots his friends.  
Yet, they would always find him, and call out his name. They would act like nothing happen and just laughing and joking around with them. And tell him the excited adventure they had, Pokemon Battles, the Gym badges, Pokemon battle and the Pokemon they captured.

"So, why did you?" Touko repeats, seeing Cheren is silent, "Could you tell me?"  
Cheren pushes his glasses: "I want to be ahead. I didn't want to be behind. Since I waited five extra years compare to other kids in our town."  
"It was our original plan to go out to journey together, wasn't it? To see who's stronger as we start up the same time."  
"That was the case, but it's not like we are travelling together, and there are a lot of textbook knowledge and particle skills I need to learn in the Pokemon journey. I must go ahead… Either way, aren't the both of us on Victory Road together? That kind of makes it even, doesn't it."  
"It's so you. You don't like to lose, you always want to be that 'elite' students in the class, even when we were in the Pokemon training school."  
Cheren looks at Touko, she smile with grind: "Cheren, you are very strong indeed."  
"I'm… Not… " Cheren usualy is proud of his skills, but this time, he becomes modest.

"Perhaps we should have a Pokemon battle." Cheren pushes his glasses.  
"Right now?" Touko is shocked, she stops and turns to him.  
"We still have med left in our bag, and we are not too far from the Pokemon League… Maybe… How about we battle and see if we are ready to take on Elite four. Perhaps we can determine, who should be the 'Chosen Hero' to face against N." Cheren pushes his glasses, "I do not like the favoritism N is giving you. He wants you to be the other hero to face him because you are 'special' just like him? This is unacceptable. Let's prove it," Cheren stares into Touko with the look of determination, "Who is the strongest."  
Touko sighs, she takes out her Pokeball: "Come to think of it, we had a mere tied, back when we had our first battle in Striaton City. Let's settle this!" Touko points at Cheren with the enlarge Pokeball in her hand.

"I love this look of yours Touko." Cheren pushes his glasses and confesses, as he throws his first pokeball out of his hand. As the ball spins and opens up.

A purple liepard cat comes out of that Pokeball, with the confident look on her, and stand on the floor in the perfect gesture.  
"A dark type Liepard huh?" Touko holds her Pokeball in front of her, holds her hat tight: "Go, Emboar."  
"Emboar? You use your trump Pokemon on your team on the first round? Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Don't under estimate my Emboar!"  
Emboar pushes its arm muscles, breathes fire out of its nose, and he stares at Liepard who doesn't have any flinch, stands there still like a champ.

"Liepard, use Aerial Ace!" Cheren demands.  
"Emboar, dodge, and jump on him and use Hammer Arm!"  
Emboar tries to get close to Liepard, but Liepard is too fast, Emboar can't catch up his speed.  
Cheren smirks: "Hmph, you should know right? Liepard is fast, and flexible, Emboar's weakness is his speed. You can't win against me. My Liepard knows flying moves against your fire fighting type!"  
Suddenly, Emboar stands there, as Liepard flees its fastest speed to attacks.  
Touko commands: "USE HAMMER ARM, NOW!"  
A harsh arm fist hammer down Liepard, on the ground, causes dust blow in mid-air in this cave.  
Liepard fainted.

"It's not over yet!" Cheren grinds his teeth and throw his second pokeball out.

This hot heat battle continues on for hours. The entire cave is shaking with rocks falling from above the ceiling. Local Pokemon in this cave tries their best to hide. However it's normal to have these kind of battle happen in this cave, this is Victory Road afterall.

Finally, Cheren's Haxorus falls down on the ground. Touko's newly evolve Haxorus is trying his best to catch his breath, with injure all over his body and trying to remain stand up.  
Touko won, It was surely a tough battle.

Cheren takes out his Pokeball and puts Haxorus back into the Pokeball. He smiles at the Pokeball, "You did well, Haxorus, thank you."  
Cheren doesn't seem upset at all upon losing.  
Touko puts her Haxorus back into the Pokeball, Cheren has walked over to her, she looks up to Cheren who for some reason doesn't have a disappointed look on his face. Knowing him, the elite student who wants everything to be perfect and A+, he probably would be angry and rage at this loss. However for some reason, he didn't.

"Great Battle." Cheren smiles at Touko, "You have trained Bianca's Axew well, he has evoled into Haxorus! You barely break a sweat beating me. You only used three of your Pokemon."  
"Well I did bring six Pokemon with me…"  
"But you don't intend to use Victini right?"  
Touko is shocked by Cheren's words, she looks over to Victini, Victini tiled his head, his ears flicks.  
"Well…" Touko stratch her chin with her left index finger, "I haven't really use Victini for battle… except Charge Stone Cave…"  
"Are you going to enter Pokemon League with just using five Pokemon?"  
"Most likely." Touko looks over to Victini, "I'm confident!"  
Cheren sigh lightly: "You better, you might be facing Alder in the Pokemon League." Cheren's expression changes, "And maybe N…"  
"Ah, yes." Touko clenches her fist, upon hearing that name she feels uneasy.

Suddenly Touko realize there's a large dark shadow appears with red eyes running towards them with the sound of angry steps. It's Ursarine! It looks like Touko and Cheren disturt its nap with their Pokemon battle and shouting, or some sort, it's running towards Touko and Cheren and ready to attack them with its fastest speed.  
"CHEREN!" Touko screams, Cheren looks to the direction Touko is pointing to his back, Ursarine is getting closer and closer. Touko and Cheren start to run, they can see the exsit, and it's not far near by.  
As they run, Touko trips over a rock, and falls on the ground. Cheren stops and pulls her up with his one hand: "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah!" Touko nods and about to pats off the dust on her body.  
As Ursarine is approaching closer, the step it takes shakes the ground, the roar gets louder.  
Touko and Cheren looks behind them, without a second thought, Cheren grabs onto Touko's hand and starts to run.

As they run as fast as they can, as they run out of the cave, they slip. They didn't realize there's steephill in that exsit. Touko and Cheren both slides down from that steephill, Cheren grabs onto Touko and tries to protect her from falling from the ground.

They both fall on the lower level of the Steephill, they are cover in mountain dust.  
The entire Victory Road is inside the mountain, of course there's steephill.

Victini flies beside Touko who's on the ground, Touko looks up.  
Not to far at all, there's a gate… She can see the gate to the Pokemon League.  
"Are you kidding me?" Touko sighs.  
Cheren looks up to her direction: "We were so close… If not because we ran too far and slip in this steephill…" Cheren looks at Touko who's extremely disappointed. It's totally understanding, they had been stuck in the Victory Road for two days, knowing they were so close to the exsit yet they got push down to another level of this Victory Road.  
"At least we are not starting from the first level of this Victory Road." Cheren tries to comfort her. Then that's when he realizes, he was holding Touko's hand the entire time. He let go of Touko's hand with his face blushing.  
Touko didn't realize Cheren's act, she only stares at the entrance of the Pokemon League under the Sand Storm. She pouts with an unpleasant look on her face: "Well… You are right…" She stands up and pats off the dust of her body, "I should hurry up and keep going… Who knows, N might be already there." She puts both of her hand behind her head and fixes her silkey hair that's cover in dust.

Cheren looks up to Touko: "You haven't really talk about your feelings. It must be a lot of responsibility on you."  
Touko turns to Cheren, Cheren stands up and puts his right hand on Touko's shoulder.  
"It's not…" Touko looks away, "It's not that bad like you think."  
"You could have back down, but knowing you… you don't back down easy."  
"I can't back it down." Touko closes her eyes, with smile on her face, "I must do it, only I can do it."

Cheren feels the sudden ache in his heart.  
She sure is so much stronger, mature, and more feminine.

"Do you not believe in me too, Cheren?" Touko looks at Cheren and raise one of her eyebows, "Don't you underestimate me! I will find my way to revive Reshiram and defeat N. If N is only relying on his legendary dragon, then I shall use my beloved Pokemon and battle him with the power of our bond."  
"What is this corny talk? Is this some kind of kid anime dialogue?"  
"I don't want to hear this from you." Touko pushes Cheren single handed with smile of her teeth close, "You need to stop being so work up and have fun! You won't be popular with girls, you know."

Cheren opens his mouth, he hestitates and closes, he presses his upper lips and lower lips close together tightly. It's true, Touko is right. He giggles, just like what Bianca told him.  
He should stop being so tense up. However it's a habbit when he was raised when he was small. He plans things accordingly, an over-achiever who tries to achive as high up as he can. Always burry himself in books and study Pokemon knowledge. Making sure to balance both of his theorial and pratical skills in a potential Pokemon trainer.  
Yet… He still lost to Touko… Who started her journey half a year after him.

Cheren clenches his fists, he feels refute by this lost, at the same time, he's happy that he lost to Touko. How do you explain this strange feeling?  
Perhaps Cheren knows, Touko always distract his pace.

"Cheren, why do you just stand there? Let's go!" Cheren didn't realize, Touko already walk ahead going back to Victory Road.  
Cheren adjusts his glasses, and follows Touko along.

"What are you thinking about?" Touko asks.  
"It's nothing…"  
"Cheren you are always in deep thoughts… You never tell us anything. Oh I know! Is it because you lost to me?"  
"Do you have to rub it in?"  
Touko giggles: "Haha, I'm just very happy!" Touko has the big smile on her face, "I can't believe I won, and… it's been a while since I have so much fun together with you, Cheren." Touko looks over to Cheren.  
Cheren blushes, he tries to hide his thoughts away, he pushes the center of his glasses: "You are very strong… You have grown very strong over the year and half."  
"No I'm not as strong as you think. There are so many things I need to learn."  
"You are being modest right now, Touko. You know whenever someone compliment you, you would always act very confident before."  
"Hey! Am I that arragont and cocky in your mind?"  
Cheren laughs.  
"That's because, you always full of surprises."  
Cheren stops. Touko stops and turns around after hearing Cheren's words.  
"You always surprise me and distract my pace." Cheren adjusts his glasses, "you really intermingle my paces and my plans."  
"Huh?" Touko is confused with what Cheren is saying, "What is this? Sounds like a confession. Are you saying you have feeling for me after all these years? Or are you bringing up my random confession when we were young?" Touko put both of her fists on her waist, "Hahaha I'm just kidding!"  
"Yes."

Touko is shocked, she didn't expect Cheren would admit it. Cheren is always the shy one who won't tell people his feelings. No matter how close friends they are. Touko always thought, Touya would be the closest one to figure Cheren out. However, even Touya has difficulty to try to understand Cheren fully.

Is this Touko's season of luck with the opposite sex? She already got confessed by two childhood friend, the closest male friends she has. On top of that, she has encounter someone that she just recent realize she has feeling for: N.  
Touko is shock, and confused. She doesn't know what to say after that.

"The time… when you confessed… I didn't know what to answer. I was too embarrassed, I just stormed off… I didn't want my study with Pokemon to get distracted with love. However, it's the opposite. I knew my feelings for you, I wasn't able to calm down after hearing your confession, I couldn't take my eyes off you. One of the reason I start the Pokemon journey early, is to prove to you how strong I can be, and I want to be ahead of you all without any distraction. I'm not fit to be with you if I'm not strong enough."  
"Cheren you are strong in our mind. We all endorse you!" Touko walks close to Cheren, whose blushing red with all these confession, "You are our role model for knowledge of Pokemon. You were the one who taught me all about the berries and battle systems when we started out our journey. Like a liable sempai. Therefore…"  
Cheren looks into Touko's eyes. She always gets so work out when someone is acting emo or depress. She is truly kind.  
"I thank you for your confession" Touko smiles at Cheren, but Cheren can always tell, she's worrying, "However… I do not feel the same way towards you anymore…"  
Cheren looks at Touko, why isn't he surprise by this respond?  
"I'm sorry…" Touko hugs Cheren tight, "You are my most important best friend."

* * *

"Gasp! The gate to the Pokemon Leaguee!" Touko is excited as she's about to run to the gate of the Pokemon league. It's already late at night, she feels exhausted already. However seeing that she's already at the gate, she forgot her tiredness and she's all energetic.

"Cheren!" She looks back, Cheren is standing far away from her, "Cheren?"  
"Sorry Touko. I think I'm going to train in the Victory Road for the night before I catch up to you."  
"But Cheren, we already made it this far… Plus your Pokemon need to rest."  
"I still have enough med to heal my Pokemon. I'll be fine. I'm going to train near the entrance, so that way I won't get lost in the Victory Road." Cheren dips his head down with smile, "Losing to you make me realize, I'm not strong enough to move forward to the Elite Four, nor even consider challenging Aldner or help you defeat that evil N. So…" Cheren looks up to Touko with the confident smile on his face, "Good luck Touko. I will see you in the Elite four shortly."  
"Cheren…" Touko looks at Cheren, she nods and puts her thumbs up in front of her with her arm straight, "I understand. I will stop N, and bring him back. That way, you will meet the real kind N." Touko smiles, "He's not a bad person like you all think!"

 _"You haven't really talk about your feelings. It must be a lot of responsibility on you."_  
"It's not…" Touko looks away, "It's not that bad like you think."  
"You could have back down, but knowing you… you don't back down easy."  
"I can't back it down." Touko closes her eyes, with smile on her face, "I must do it, only I can do it."

_"Do you not believe in me too, Cheren?" Touko looks at Cheren and raise one of her eyebrows, "Don't you underestimate me! I will find my way to revive Reshiram and defeat N. If N is only relying on his legendary dragon, then I shall use my beloved Pokemon and battle him with the power of our bond."_

Is that her true intention all along? "I see…" From that instant moment, as Cheren is watching Touko's view of back walking towards the gate of the Pokemon League. Cheren realizes…  
"Touya must be very hurt from this… " Cheren's heat is aching, it's not just Touya, and even himself is hurt from this. Perhaps N's existence in Touko's heart is bigger than he imaging.  
"I can't have my pace be ruined again, I must get stronger and surpass Touko and Alner!" Cheren clenches his fist and walking back to the Victory Road.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of this Checkmate shipping chapter?
> 
> Cheren is probably one of the character I haven't really written about in this FF so far~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^


	22. The Rise up Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are onto N's castle arc!  
> Touko and N meets again!  
> What will Touko react when she sees N as she enters the champion hall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continue reading my FF ^^  
> Happy Reading!

Black and White 21: The Rise up Castle

Touko is walking down on the slide where she exsit the room where she defeated Marshal, one of the Elite Four. She has successfully defeated all four of them, her Pokemon are exhausted. She plans to go heal them before she moves on to look for Alder.  
However she can't exsit the Pokemon League and go back to the Pokemon Center. There's no exsit. The only way she can heal her Pokemon is to use the medicine she stocked up before she enter the Pokemon League.  
The gournd is suddenly shaking. Touko tries to balance herself, but she falls over to the side, she grabs onto the wall of the side.  
"Could it be that…" She can hear the loud roar.  
Victini hides behind her back, with its ears down.  
She regonize that roar, it's Zekrom.  
"Master!" Marshal calls out.  
Touko looks to her back where Marshal follows along.

"My master… he must be battling with the green hair kid right now. This battle must be dangerous, we haven't have any intense battle like this for a while!" Marshal clenches his fists, his muscles are tense up, you can see his vanes.  
Normally, the Elite four is happy with strong opponent and trainers that challenge them, they enjoy the challenge. However this time, it's different. Marshal doesn't seem happy at all, instead he looks worry.  
"Could it be that… N…" Touko runs down the slide along with Marshal.  
Marshal was Alder's disciple, this is why compare to other Elite four, he's extra worry about Alder, and calls him by "Master".

"Trainer… Please…" Marshal puts both of his hands on both side of Touko's shoulders, "Please go to Aldner and make sure he's ok! To get to my master, you can stand in front of that statue!" Marshal uses his index finger and points at the Statue of a woman in the center of this Elite four building, "You noticed the four blue lights on the ground right? Once you defeat the individual Elite Four, these lights will light up individually. Now that you have defeated all of us, the statue has confirmed that you have the ability to proceed further to the Champion Hall. You can stand there, in front of the statue, it'll open the gate to the Champion, you will be able to find Master there."

Touko follows his instruction and stands in front of the Statue, the Statue reacts, and slowly bringing Touko underground with the plate she's standing along with the statue in front of her.  
"But what about you, Marshal?" Touko asks as the plate where she's standing is going down slowly like an elevator.  
"Master has ordered me to remain in my position in the Elite four in order to protect the Pokemon League. It's my duty and I should entrust my master, as well as you, trainer, who has the ability to defeat all elite four. Therefore, I'm counting on you trainer! You can do this! We are counting on you!"  
"I understand!" Touko nods, she holds her bag tightly. She can feel the shape of the Light Stone.  
She must do this.

As the plate arrives at lower level of the Pokemon League, there's another hills of stairs and pillars leading to another castle, where Alder should be in there waiting. It's a large dim lighting area, even being the lower basement level, the area is so large and open, and the Champion hall is far head. It's going to be a long run to the castle, seeing the large stairs case far distance leading to the Champion Hall.  
Once she climbs that stairs, she will be at the castle where the Champion stays. Touko swallows, she takes a deep breath, and she holds her bag tight.

N is probably already there. There's no doubt, both her and Marshal heard the mighty roar from underground, shaking the ground of the Pokemon League.  
However if she does see N, how should she react?  
Touko wonders. However, there's no point standing there. She must run, she must get there.  
She takes her first step, bite down her lips and run. Her long brown hair is running through the wind.

It's been almost two years since she started this Pokemon Journey, her hair has grown longer. She hasn't really notice it because she ties her hair up as a pony tail most of the time.  
She has gotten faster at running. She doesn't get tired that easy anymore from running. She can just keep running and running through the stairs. Perhaps she might still get tired once she reach the top, or maybe not.  
It's been a long day, afterall.  
Victini is flying beside her, gives her the peace sign. Perhaps Victini has noticed her uneasiness. Touko gives him a smile back and continues to run.  
She has Pokemon by her side, she has grown since she started the journey. Her Pokemon have fully evolved, they are strong.  
Yes she can take down Zekrom.  
Even if Reshiram doesn't regonized her as hero. She has been prepare for this since.

As they are running, the stairs are already damange, and pieces of crumble rocks and holes everywhere, the pillars are broken in half. Could it be from the battle of the challenger from before? Or could it be Zekrom's doing?  
The stairs is narrow up, it's like climbing the mountain. Touko is slowly running out of breath.

Finally, they reach the top.  
Touko tries to catch her breath, she's hanch down, put both of her arms support by the knee, she wipes her sweat and adjusts her hair.  
"Victini, Vit!" Victini brings a soda to Touko, when did this thoughtful little guy reach her bag and grab her a drink.  
"Than..Thanks Victini!" Touko tries to catch her breath and takes the Soda pop and devour the entire thing.  
She feels more refreshing, as she wipes her sweat once again.

She looks forward.  
More pillars there are broken.  
There must be a lot of outrages Pokemon battles here.  
Standing in front of this castle, Touko can feel it.  
Numerous greatious battle that took place in this Pokemon League.

Touko stands in front of the yellow building where leads outside. You can see the sunny blue sky outside.  
Yes she can feel the fresh air. The wind is blowing at her long silky brown hair. Her front hair and pony tail is waving in with the direction of the wind.  
Touko pushes the mighty twin door, walks inside into this battle castle or hall.

The place is shiny, it's golden. The diamond shape floor tiles are nicely put together on the ground. The entire place is shine with golden lights, sure it's glorious here. Pillars are surrounded this place row by row.  
There's a hall way leading to Alder. More running to do.  
Touko starts to run without second thought.

As she climbs the mini stairs leading her to the upper level of this stage…

The boy with green hair, N and Alder are standing facing each other.  
Druddigon is on the floor, unconscious. There's no Pokemon in front of N.  
Perhaps he has put his Pokemon away back in the Pokeball.  
Alder has his head dips down, watching his beloved Druddigon on the ground, with multiple scar, it's unable to battle.  
Alder is grinding his teeth, the look on his face is despair, and anger. He takes out his Pokeball, and puts Druddigon back in.  
N as well has his head dip down, his cap creating shadow around his eyes.

Who won? What's going on? Touko wonders in her mind.  
She's not sure if she should be stepping into the stage and interfere this at this moment. Perhaps that might be rackless if she does. Conceivably she should wait.

"It's over." N finally speaks, he looks at Aldner, and his tone is different. His tone is emotionless, "Pokemon can finally be perfect. They are no longer be captive under human and become human's slave." N raises up both of his arms to his head level, "It's all thanks to my dear friend Zekrom."

"No…" Touko's legs is trembling, seeing the despair look on Alder's face, there's no mistake… Aldner has lost…

"Perhaps you have the title of the 'Unova Champion'." N continues with the line of smirk on his face, "that title itself cannot stop me. Your heart…" N points at Alder's left side, "the softness of your heart is what makes you weak. How long has it been?" N's words gives an reaction to Aldner, "Years ago, your beloved Pokemon partner fell into sickness, in order to forget this pain, you wandered around Unova. How long has it been since you have fought with your full strength? The treasure you have with your partner Pokemon, is what I like about you, Aldner."  
Aldner opens his eyes wide, looking at N. He has cold sweat falling on his face. N is walking close to him, "As the new champion, I shall issue the entire Unova region, to free all of their pokemon!"  
"Please! You can't!" Aldner is pancking, Touko has never seem Aldner panic like this. Aldner has always been so calm, and kindly like a great Grandfather that looks after his grand-kids. However seeing Aldner acting this way…  
That N, first he defeated Aldner, then picks out his past. It must have trembling him enough! She runs towards that stage.  
"Do not separate Pokemon and human!"

"You and I have put what we belief on the line in this battle, didn't we? I won. You have no rights to speak anymore."  
Aldner grinds his teeth, clenches his fist.

"No!" Touko runs to Aldner and standing in front of him with her right hand across from him.

"Touko…" Seeing Touko, seeing her expression. How raging she looks, N stops. Seeing Touko, for that short moment, N secretly smirks. However he's hiding that expression.

"That's enough! I can't let you do this! Battle me, RIGHT HERE and RIGHT NOW!" Touko shouts. She's angry, she's raging. She can't control her rage anymore, "I SHALL REVANGE FOR Alder! That's what you want isn't it? To face against me?" She pulls out her bag and takes out the Light Stone, "I have obtained the Light Stone as you expected! So battle me, NOW!"

"I have been waiting." N smiles, "You have obtain the Light Stone. This is wonderful, as I predicted. I can hear it." N closes his eyes, "Zekrom can feel it as well. He's responding."  
Touko realizes, The Light Stone has blinked in with white light for a small second. Perhaps it's the time to revive the dragon? Has her voice reach Reshiram?

"STOP!" N shouts out, "This isn't the appropriate place for the legendary dragons to be revive and face each other."  
What is he saying? Does this even matter? Where else could they be taken this to? Touko spits out that in her mind.  
"Let's go to our Team Plasma Castle, shall we?"  
"Team Plasma Castle?" Touko repeats as she mutter under her breath, "And where would that be?"

N smirks: "Raise up, Team Plasma Castle!" N pulls out of his hands, and screams out these words.

Sudden shaking on the ground. What is this? Touko and Alder looks around. Something is raising up, something is coming into this Pokemon League. Touko is trying her best to maintain her balance.  
Tiny rocks from the ceiling is falling, it's hitting onto the three of them.

The huge impact of the latter stabs into the hall, the shake forces Touko cannot hold on to her balance. She is about to fall, N manages to catches her. Light Stone almost fell off from her hand, but N's body was able to block it from falling off Touko's hand as he catches her with both of his hands.  
The sudden feeling, it's been a while. Both N and Touko seem to be sway by this sudden physical contact. Their heart skip a beat.  
They remain in this position for a while, until N breaks the silence: "Hold still, I don't want Light Stone to break."  
Upon hearing that, Touko wakes up from her confusion. She holds on to Light Stone tightly, and distance herself away from N, as she uses her body to swipe off N's hands off her. She bites her lips, turns her body side way facing N. She gives N the look of fierce, she hugs the Light Stone so tightly that, she gestures she won't give this Light Stone away. It's her only hope to defeat N.  
The look of energy Touko is giving N, tingle his feeling. However, what can be help? It's the kind of look he should be expecting from Touko if they need to battle each other.  
"I have no intention of stealing your Light Stone." N says.  
Touko closes her upper lip and her buttom lip tightly, she can't let this be easy. She puts Ligh Stone back in her bag, and zips up her bag tightly.

Sounds of buildings are breaking out of ground, the sound of thunder, as the building is raising up onto the underground of this champion hall. It's a large castle that surround the entire Pokemon League, like a giant plant grow from underground.  
The sound of thunder… is it raining out? Or was it just Team Plasma putting these effects onto their growing castle to make it sound dramatic?

The shaking stops, Victini flies beside Touko and leans himself against Touko's shoulder.  
Suddenly multiple sound of latters cut through the champion hall. Touko falls on the ground without able to maintain her balance, she holds her bag tight on top of her as she falls.  
After all the constructing sound in this castle quiets down, the fog of dust cause all over inside of this building slowly fade looks up.  
The champion hall is destructed every where. Broken pillars everywhere, parts have fell on the ground. The ground is full of the dust and ceiling rocks.  
N and Alder are remain standing.  
"What is going on…" Touko looks around. There's a latter is beside N. The entire champion hall is destroyed.

"Team Plasma's castle has established itself. The word of the King shall roar down on the commoners from such great height!" N turns around and steps on the latter, he realizes Touko just sits on the ground watching him. He turns around: "You must come to the castle as well."  
She really doesn't like that tone of N's when he commands her like this. She scowls her eye bowls. Everytime N commands her like this, it encourages her to do the opposite.  
"Once you arrive, we'll decide on our battle, and decide who shall rule the new world."

He sure really picky about the mood and enivornment for Pokemon battle.  
She watches N climbs onto the latter, Touko stands up. She looks over to Aldner, he seems lost.  
"Aldner!" Touko puts the Light Stone back into her bag, and runs towards him, "Are you OK?"

"Mr. Alder! Touko!" A call from fall away behind, Touko turns around.  
"Cheren?" He made it into the champion hall?  
Cheren seeing Aldner is leaning against the pillar beside him, he looks exhausted.  
"Mr. Alder, you don't look well."  
"Cheren…" Aldner tries to smile under exhaustion, "You did well making this far."  
"Thank you, I managed to defeat the Elite four and made my way. I couldn't stand there and worry about your safety."  
"Congraduations, and thank you for your concern Cheren."  
"Thank you, I must become stronger."

Touko coughes: "Did you forget someone here?" She says with the irritate tone.  
"You can get up yourself right?" Cheren looks over to Touko.  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Touko gets up, and pats the dust off her denim shorts, she takes out Victini's Pokeball, "Victini, you should stay inside the Pokeball."  
Victini nods, and curl up into a ball and went back into the Pokeball on Touko's hand.

"You are going up to the latter to the castle right?"  
"Yeah, you over-heard us again? Geez, you always walk in the exact time when you miss out the big show, don't you. Like the time we were in the Dragonspiral Tower."  
"Thanks for rub it in." Cheren sighs, "Touko, please tell N this. Over the two years of my journey, I've learn that peole learn and become stronger with their Pokemon. Just like our Pokemon and us."  
Touko looks at Cheren, she could have poke fun of him more about she already know this fact. However, this isn't the right time. Cheren is serious, the time is critical.  
"However I lost…" Aldner says with disappointing tone, "I have fail to show him the bond between human and Pokemon. I could have show that spoil brat… nothing will come with it if you separate human and Pokemon."  
"Don't worry Aldner." Touko holds her confident fist in front of her, "I will show him. I will demonstrate to him that the bond between Pokemon and human are strong. He can hear my Pokemon's voices right, they will tell him. I will show him the truth! The truth that will show him the real ideal of his dream."

Aldner nods with the smile: "Thanks Touko."

Touko takes her first step, runs up onto the latter, as fast as she can.  
It's dark. It's cold… has Team Plasma castle lives underground like this all these time? She looks around the latter as she reaches outside, the latter is so high up, and the castle is not far in front of her. She can't run in this, the latter doesn't seem as stable, it might flip over, and it's not funny if she falls down. She walks slowly and carefully, not to far away, there's the entrance to the castle. A tall golden castle with multiple windows, but it looks dark in there.

As she walks into the light, the bright light of castle trigger he eyes. She squinted them as she tries to adjust to the suddenly bright lighting.

Six old man with the same clothing Ghetsis wears is standing in a straight line waiting for her.  
Ah she definitely reagonized one of them, Giallo.

What to do? Touko bites down her lips, she puts her right hand on her belt, where she can easily reach her Pokeball. Taking on all six of them will be hard. Since she doesn't know if all six of them have six Pokemon, that's thirty six Pokemon she must face. Can her Pokemon handle this? She just been through the Elite Four, she hasn't have time to have her Pokemon well-rested.  
Therefore, she's at disadvantage in this situation. She looks at the six sages who are coming towards her, one by one, saying about things she can't really understand. Sound like a poem or some thing about King, she doesn't have the time or spare time to listen to them. All she got from them is that they are the six of the Seven Sages in Team Plasma.  
Assume that Ghetsis is the Seventh sage since N is the King.  
All six of them already reach out their Pokeball as they are walking closer to her, and they are ready to throw them out to battle.  
Touko grinds her teeth, she gatta do it then. She reaches over to Emboar's Pokeball, and press the center botton, ready to throw him to battle. Single drop of sweat is falling from her head.

"Can ya manage that, young trainer?"  
That voice, she regonized that ascent. She turns around, as the other Six sages follow that voice of the direction.

"Clay!" Touko says with the relief smile.  
Clay walks in front of Touko, facing the Six sages: "You look pretty exhausted there, I see you are still standin', are ya, Touko."  
"You…You are Driftveil City's Gym leader…" Seeing Clay is standing in front of Touko, the six sages backs down a few steps, one by one.  
They are flinching huh. Touko thought, it looks like reputation and power of a GYM leader creates fear to them.

"It isn't just me." Clay dips his head down with smirk on his face.  
"Eh?" Touko is shocked, who else could it be?

"Touko!" A girl's voice, she regonize that cute voice of hers, she turns around as everyone arrives right behind Clay like a grand entrance.  
"Iris?!" Touko looks over, it's not just Iris, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla, Byrcen and Drayden are all arriving onto the Castle, standing in a straight line in front of Touko.

"I'm sorry." Lenora says with a sassy tone with her left hand on her waist and right hand snaping at them, "Not only we are stronger than you, there are a lot of us here. You can't get thru us that easily."  
"Accursed GYM leaders!" One of the Six Sages rages, with his fist clenches, and grinding his teeth.  
"It'll be a terrible thing to do for GYM Leaders if we ignore bad guys like you, Team Plasma, isn't it? It's our duty." Elesa swipes her front hair and standing in her model stand pose. It seems like she's used to it, no matter where she is, she must stands like a model.  
Burgh turns over to Touko: "It's Bianca who told us to come here to help you."

"Bianca… and the Gym leaders…" This is indeed a Miracle, Touko feels relief. Her heart is pounding, she can't believe this, she feels like she's about to cry.  
"The trio brothers sure are slow." Lenora sighs.  
"They will catch up later." Burgh laughs with the carefreesmile.  
The Gym Leaders, they don't seem scared at all in this situation. They can still talk in such relax tone, and they are not shaking or breaking a sweat.

"What are you still standing there for?" Drayden turns to Touko, "You are the holder of the Light Stone, so hurry up and proceed!"  
Hearing that stricted tone from Drayden, Touko immediately stands straight: "YE…YES SIR!"  
Touko starts to run inside the Castle: "Thank you, everyone. Please be careful!" Touko turns around and says.  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT USS!" Irish waves, as the rest of the GYM Leader throws out their Pokeball into the Six Sages.

Explosions, sounds of battling is sounding behind Touko. She occassionly looks back, but the smoke caused by the battle is blocking the entire scene.  
"Please, be careful everyone!" Touko bites down her lips and she runs.

This is such a bright and large castle, there are so many hall ways and rooms. Touko has no idea where she is going, it's not like there's map either. Some places looks like an entrance but the door way is block. Could that be that they are still in the process of furnishing the castle?

It's already late at night, with all these running without a break, on top of that, she was having multiple battle in one day, especially her opponents were the Elite fours, and she's very exhausted. It's not only her, her pokemon as well.  
She had to use revive and hyper potion, as well as Full Restore so many times in order to recure her Pokemon.  
Touko feels exhausted. If only she can stop by a Pokemon Center, her Pokemon could be rested too. Touko is worried about her condition for her Pokemon, she wonders by putting them in the Pokeball, would it be enough rest for them before her big battle with N?

Finally, a stairs! After running through 10000+ rooms, there's a way to lead upstairs. Touko runs through the stairs with slight relief. This is just a tiny stairs compare to the stairs she had to run to get to Alder's champion hall earlier, somehow this stairs feels extremely difficult. She's very exhausted indeed. She needs to rest.  
She can barely keeps her eyes open, or see straight. With all the lights around, it slowly irritates her, she's slowly getting impatient.

If she has a chair to sit down, she would probably pass out.  
As she arrives in the top level of the stairs, she puts her hand beside the pillar, she's breathing fast. She looks over, there's a door leading to a room…  
Grrr More rooms! Touko grinds her teeth, exasperated.

"Come."  
"Who's there?" She should have known, it's the enermy's castle, she would have expect an intruder try to get in her way like the other Six Sages. But, isn't she the intruder in this castle right now?  
She walks a few steps, she sees another door in front of her leading to a room.  
Someone appears behind her, she feels the chill. However, she's not looking back, she knows who it is. Only they can be sneaky like this, moving like a soundless wind, and in the shadow… "Shadow Triads..." Touko mutters with frown.  
"You seem exhausted, perhaps you need a rest inside."  
"What? No, I don…"  
As Touko tries to explain, the Shadow Triads pushes her inside the room in front of her.

In there, there are two female standing in front of the long table. They seem to live here, there's two statues of dragon Pokemon in front of the door. They both seems to worry about something. When they see Touko, they start to walk closer.  
Perhaps they have been expecting her, with the way they stand there doing nothing, with nothing around them in this room.

"I'm Anthea. Trainer, before you go conform to my Lord N, please take a moment to rest…" The lady with purple hair says.  
"Like I told the Shadow Triads, I'm not tired." Touko tries to explain, but the lady with yellow hair grabs on to her, and intends to reachher Pokemon on her belt,"Wait, what are you doing?" Touko grabs her arm, they don't seem to have much physical strength compare to Touko. Touko is able to stop her, "Who are you guys?"  
Anthea continues: "Once both you and your Pokemon regain energy… Trainer battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt Pokemon. Our Lord N has realized this deep down in his heart… But he has spent too much painful time in this castle to admit it."  
"…" Touko doesn't know what to say. Why do they answer like they memorized some kind of script or something? Is this what N is doing? Infact, they are not really answering Touko's question. This irrtitates Touko. She lied to them. She is very tired, she can't possibily relax and rest up in an enermy castle.  
"I'm Concordia, I give peace and comfort to Lord N."  
"Concordia and Anthea… Like the goodness of peace and Love?" Touko asks, she looks over to Anthea.  
"Lord N has been separate from people since he was young." The Concordia forces to let go of Touko's arm, "He was brought up with Pokemon. Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people. Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to Lord N. Lord N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals, thinking only of Pokémon. Lord N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."  
"He's innocent alright… Stubborn as well." Touko rolls her eyes, "Only if he listens to people for once… You guys seem to understand him well. Who are you to him?" Touko asks straight up.  
"We are his foster sisters. We took care of him since the day Team Plasma brought him into the castle." Anthea explains, "We both love our Lord N, we raised him like he's our brother. However, there are still many things Lord N hasn't realize or learn."Anthea puts both of her palm in front of her chests, she acts really formally.  
"If he listens to people more often, he would eventually learn faster." Touko put both her hand on her waist, now they mentioned it, she remember hearing their name from N before. Judge by the look of their face, seems like bad mouthing N isn't a good idea in front of them.  
"You are very different from Team Plasma." Touko says, "You sound like you don't fully agree with Ghetsis nor N's ideal dreams."  
"We are only here to take care of Lord N. We will always support him, like a family." Concordia says.  
"He's really lucky to have you both to take good care of him." Touko says with the smile.  
Those words touches Anthea and Concordia, they smiles with slight blush on their face.  
They sure are beautiful girls, Touko realize. They sound kind, understanding and royal, unlike other ruthless Team Plasma. Guess there are always some good guys in the bad guy's team Touko thought in her head.

"There's no time to waste." Concordia steps up.  
Touko looks around confused by what they say.  
"You should rest up Miss Touko, please forgive us."  
Suddenly three Shadow triads appears around her, next thing she knows she closes her eyes and lost conscious.

"You must rest up before your battle with Master N."Concordia and Anthea stand in front of Touko who's on the ground, "Only you can save him now." Anthea mutters quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Stay Tune for nextt! :D


	23. N's world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of N's world, as Touko enters his room where he grew up.  
> What are Touko's reaction?  
> What are Anthea and Concordia trying to show her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for continue support on my FF ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading! :3

Black and White 22: N's World

A strange melody comes from the music box...  
The air plane on the ceiling is spinning slowly in a circle.  
The room is pitch dark, lighting is dim. There's no light shining through, nor have any windows. Just pink and white checkboard pattern on the wall.  
"Zorua…" A boy sitting against the wall sobbing, he puts both of his tiny hands over his head, hiding his tiny head inbetween his knees, his long green hair covers his entire body. He's trembling as he sniffles.  
"Zorua… Darmanitan…" It's so dark, Touko can't seem to see the boy's face. However, he looks familiar.  
"Who are you?" Touko pulls out her left hand trying to reach that boy, for some reason she couldn't.

"I miss everybody…" The boy continues to sob, tears are falling down onto the blue cloud drawing floor. He tries to wipe his tears with his hand.

A sound of door opening, a ray of bright light comes through the shape of the door open.  
The boy looks over, two adults are standing by the door, underneath them there are Pokemon looking around not sure where they are walking into.  
"I'm so scared… It's dark..."  
"Where are they taking us?"  
"If only I can still use my flame thrower, I can break this through…"  
Upon hearing the voice of the Pokemon, the boy looks over. He stop sobbing temperately, he looks over to the Pokemon.  
The Pokemon turns their head to the back of the door, as they hear the sound of the door shuts, and the light fades.  
The boy sniffs his snivel back into his nose, and stares into the Pokemon.  
The instant door shuts creates chaos in the Pokemon. They start to panic, they start to scratch, headbutt against the door. However they have no power to do so, they seem to be injured and exhausted. They seem to just come from a extreme pokemon battle.  
One bird pokemon walk over to the boy, tilts its head giving the boy the look of curiosity. The boy lean closer, he puts out his right hand.  
The Pokemon flinches, the Pokemon closes its eyes tightly. Seeing the Pokemon reacts by flapping its wings quickly, and flinches. It seems to like the boy has touched the spot where the Pokemon is injured. He got tiny bloods on his hand. He looks at his hand, spread the blood on his finger all over, these Pokemon are injured.  
"So scared, is he going to slap me? Just like Kuro did?"  
Hearing that voice, the boy gasp, he bites his lips: "I'm not going to hurt you… I can hear your voice. Pokemon… are my friends… I will never hurt you… or treat you like your trainer did."  
The Pokemon looks at the boy, it leans forward to the boy, with slight trembling in its body. The boy gently put his tiny palm on the head of the Pokemon. The Pokemon closes its eyes, trembling.  
It pauses abit, it opens up its eyes, slowly leaning towards the boy, and the boy hugs the Pokemon. The physical contact has creates comfort and relief for the Pokemon, it loses its tension.

A loud roar of the Pokemon, starting to move its target towards the boy and the Pokemon. The boy flinches. The Pokemon uses its sharp claw running towards the boy.

"No, RUN!" Touko scream as loud as she can.  
The scene disappears.

Touko opens her eyes vaguely, she has her hand up in the mid-air, gestures it as she's about to grab onto something. She tries to open her eyes, but the light is somewhat too bright for her to open her eyes immediately. There's silhoureet of something hanging on the ceiling spinning in circle on top of her.  
It's a toy plane spinning around on the ceiling, with the light in this room.  
Was it a dream?  
The same melody of music box is playing in the background quietly.  
She's lying on a bed. The bed is comfortable but feels small, it seems to be somewhere at a corner. She seems to have move to a different room from before. The ceiling are sky blue colour with white clouds drawing, the wall paper is purple and white grid.  
She puts her right hand on top of her forehead, she feels abit dizzy. However that sleep fell great. She looks to her right, there's an art panel frame of a pic with printed geometric pattern hanging against the wall.  
After the sleep, she feels more energetic and awake, and not as exhausted like she was before.  
She sits up, her legs are able to reach the floor, it is a kid twin size bed.  
She browses around. There's a tons of brand new-unopen boxes of toys and opened toys lying on the floor across the wall from the bed.  
Damn those Shadow Triads, they knocked out her out!  
How long was she asleep for?

Her bag! She spots her bag is right beside her bed, she immediately checks inside the bag. Upon seeing the Lighst Stone is safe and sound in her bag and nothing seems to be missing, Touko feels relief. She reaches over to her belt, her Pokeballs are gone.  
"I KNEW IT!"  
Touko rages, there's no mistake about those two girls, or maybe the Shadow Triads are the ones who put her in this room, and now the fact that her Pokemon is gone?! Touko storms out and about to run towards the door but she steps and slides onto one of the car toy, and slips and falls on the ground.  
The ground is soft, there's a layer of soft slipe or carpet. If she's still inside of the Team Plasma Castle, the floor shouldn't be this soft. She ran around there, it was all hard ground floor.  
Touko pats her bum where it hurts slightly, she stands up, and continue to run.  
She rushes against the door, the door is locked. She continues to struggling trying her best to force open that lock of this fancy double door with the symbol Team Plasma on it.  
It's no used. She feels despair, what is the meaning of this? Doesn't N want to fight her? Is that the easier way to defeat her?  
Perhaps, those two girls and shadow triads are on Ghetsis' side, or they don't want her to fight N at all.  
If that's the case, why did they leave the Light Stone in her bag? Could it be that… they didn't know Light Stone is in there?  
All these questions are popping up in Touko's head.

Touko starts to tear up, her precious Pokemon…  
What if they release them all?  
"Victini… Emboar… Pansage… everyone…" A single drop of tears falls down from Touko's blue eyes. She's punches the door once with her fist, her head is leaning against the door, as she slides down slowly sitting on the ground, with both of her fists leaning against the door.

Suddenly one of the Shadow triads appear behind Touko.  
"You can't break this door."  
Touko turns to her back, she stands up with alert, and leans her back against the door.  
"What do you want from me?" Touko grinds her teeth and ask, trying her best to hold her tears. Without her Pokemon around, she can't fight. She can probably raise her fist against them, but Shadow Triads seem to have special training, she doesn't have the physical strength to win against them.  
"We didn't steal your Pokemon, and as you can see, Light Stone is safe and sound in your bag. We didn't touch any of your other stuff, but your Pokemon on your belt. "  
"Are you trying to release my Pokemon? So your King will automatically wins? That's a really easy way to deal with this."  
"That would be convenient." The Shadow Triad lifts his head up, giving Touko the look of despise, "However we do not disobey our King. Anthea and Concordia took your Pokemon and heal them, so they have enough energy before going into battle with our King."  
"I don't need your helps."  
"It's not your choice."  
"Tsk." Touko is irritated by this tone.  
"Stay in this room until Anthea and Concordia come back." The Shadow Triad lift his head up looking around the ceiling, "The room was the world that was provide to our Lord N when Team Plasma first adapted him back from the forest."  
Touko always looks around her, that explains a lot about her surrounding.  
"But no matter how many times I come in here, I don't feel anything."  
Touko is shocked upon hearing these words from Shadow Triads.  
"Perhaps you may feel something. Well then." The Shadow Triads disappeared.  
A thought of the Shadow Triads wanting to know how "Emotion" feelings like came to Touko's mind.

As usual, they just disappear like a wind. How did he come in and out of here anyways? Touko tries to inspect the place where he disappear. Nothing is open, there's no secret entrance or anything.  
She sighs, and looks around her: "So this is N's room…"  
At least it's confirmed that she's still in the castle.

There's a blue and yellow halfpipe for skateboard beside her, there's a skateboard is on a pile of wheels. It seems to be over-used and been fixed and replace multiple times. Toys are laying around everywhere, scatter on blue with cloud drawing floor.  
This room feels like a kid's room.  
Touko has to leap around a few times to avoid stepping on them.

There's a lot of damanges everywhere in this room.  
She remembers the dream, there's no mistake. That boy in the dream was indeed N…  
Who created this dream for her?  
Perhaps the person or pokemon wants her to see what N's past was like.  
Could it be Anthea and Concordia? They were really supportive to Touko to defeat N.

Touko walks over, there's a mini bakset ball court, with a semi-tall home-style basketball troop standing against the wall. A mini train rail that has a toy train still running in loops. On top of that, the music is from the music box above.  
There are dusts all over, perhaps N hasn't come in here for a while.  
The small basket ball that lies on the court seems to be over used.  
"Natural Harmonia Gropius…" Touko reads the wirtting on that basket ball, "Is that what N stand for?" Come to think of it, Touko never knew N's real name.  
Touko analyzes the bakset ball, there are so many scratches, kind of dirty. It's very over used.  
She looks up at the basketball net, has N been playing basketball alone in this room?  
Why Touko does has ache in her heart, being in this room, she feels lonely.  
Is it because her Pokemon isn't around with her? Or could it be that, the amsphere here is giving her these thoughts?

"I live in a different life back then, I wasn't that strong as you think I was. Not until I was older at least. "

N's words echoes in her head.  
She looks to her right, in front of the skateboard rail. She walks over and knee down, she puts out her right hand firmly touching the spots on this hard surface of the skateboard rail, where there are scratches everywhere.  
These seem to be sharp claws and nails from Pokemon.

"When I was abandon in the Pinwheel Forest, I was really scared." N answeres, "But Pokemon kept me happy, they took me around, they take good care of me. I learn to take good care of them and protect them. I was afraid of human, I never understand what human are thinking. Especially every time I see a trainer would abandon their Pokemon in the forest, have the Pokemon crying and roaming around." N looks up to the ceiling with a smile, "But, that was a happy time. I was able to live free, I was able to enjoy how it is like for Pokemon to live in a wild without any control by human, how Pokemon can be perfect. " N's expression changes, "After Ghetsis picked me up and claimed that he's my father, he put me in my own room…I was lock in there, alone and play with the toys they provided in that room." N speaks, his tone is down, "without any contact to the outside."

"I was… really lonely… I cried, and missed my friends in the forest. Occasionally, Team Plasma, and my forester sisters will bring Pokémon over. A lot of them are abandon pokemon that's badly injured because battle forced by their trainer. How terrible and selfish."

"I miss everybody…" The boy continues to sub, tears are falling down onto the blue cloud drawing floor. He tries to stop and wipe his tears with his hand.

Suddenly, tears falls down from Touko's eyes. She remembers the dream she had earlier about N when he was younger, how sad N sounded. How lonely he must have felt.

"Trainer battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt Pokemon. Our Lord N has realized this deep down in his heart… But he has spent too much painful time in this castle to admit it."

She imaging what N was going through in this room.  
How lonely N was in this room, all these over-used and play toys lying on the ground. How many times had he been playing with them alone? How many people try fawn him with toys because he was going to be the future King of Team Plasma? How much effort did Ghetsis put in to please this child? Or did he believe that leaving toys for the boy would sastify him?  
Ghetsis… Thinking about this man, it angers Touko.

"Lord N has been separate from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokemon. Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people. Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to Lord N. Lord N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals, thinking only of Pokémon. Lord N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

"Over protector huh…" N mumbles, "Like being watch all the time by your father? And three ninjas?"  
"If that's love, then I don't understand what family love is." N looks up to Touko, he has that puzzle look in his eyes.

How many injured Pokemon that Team Plasma must had brought in that he had to comfort, how many irritable Pokemon that hates human must have attack him in this room, causing all these scratch mark.  
Touko begins to sob, she puts her head down, both of her palms are covering her face, crying.  
It all make sense now…  
The reason why N wants to liberate Pokemon, the reason why N is so commited to his dream.

Sound of door opening, the space is open, and the ceiling is tall, it creates echo as the door opens.

Anthea and Concordia walks in, Concordia is holding a tray with six Pokeball that's cleaned and shine, and nicely put in the six slots in the tray. Gothitelle and Gardevoir follow along side with them as they enter the room.  
They spot the tiny female trainer is knee down sobbing at the corner of the skateboard rail.

Anthea and Concordia looks at this trainer. They both look at different direction for a bit, it seems like they may have been used to coming to this room so often, or perhaps they both noticed, the reason Touko is crying.  
"Ms. Touko, your Pokemon is ready." Anthea says softly.  
"You may proceed to your battle with our Lord N." Concordia continues.

Touko stands up, she reaches her pocket and takes out a henkerchifs and wips her tears. She looks at the henkerchif, it's N's. She has yet have the chance to return this to him.  
A white henkerchif with a drawing of a green grass.

Touko remembers when N gave this henkerchif to her back in the Charge Stone Cave to wipe her tears.  
At that time, infact multiple times, she remembers. N has been so kind to her, despite he's older than her, there are still a lot of things Touko has taught him.  
Despite he's a King, he doesn't act like a King at all. He's probably not suitable to be a King in the first place. Although he's the King, he would be the kind king.  
Upon thinking that, she chuckles.  
Touko feels her heart aches, she holds the herkerchif tight, and bites her lips.

She turns around and walks to Anthea and Concordia, takes each Pokeballs from the tray, presses the center button and turn them small again and put them back on her belt one by one.  
Anthea and Concordia watches Touko, all three of them stay silent.

"We are sorry that we knocked you out earlier." Anthea approgizes.  
Touko is shocked that they are even consider approgizing, they are Team Plasma right?  
"What? Well…" Touko looks away, "I was wondering why you wanted to help me. Is it straightly under N's order?"  
"No."  
Touko is even more stunned. So this isn't under N's order?

"We do not disobey our Lord N's order, however we don't fully agree with his thoughts either." Concordia continues.

This is surprising Touko. She always thought all Team Plasma think alike and obey everything their King believes in.  
Consider hearing the disagreement Ghetsis have with her being the Hero, and at this current moment, even N's foster sisters do not agree with him either. This explains why they were encouraging her to stop N when they first met earlier.

"Please." Anthea holding Touko's right hand with both of her hands, they are so soft and warm. Touko is blushing looking at her, "You are the only one that can help our King."  
Touko is staring into Anthea's Pink eyes, she seems worry, they don't seem to be lying. "Please save our King, and he must realized the mistake he's making."  
"We have watched our King since we were young, and we don't want to see him in that lonely look anymore." Concordia steps forward, "Save him, you are his friend, right?"  
"Well…" Touko looks away, it is indeed that N has confessed she's his friend, but…  
"We have seem our King around you, he never really have physical contact with other human before, when he's around you, and he can always laugh so naturally, like how he hangs out with Pokemon."

This gives Touko mix feelings, should she feel happy about the fact that N can be himself around her, the fact that she's closest to him? But putting her in compare with Pokemon, instead of seeing her as an opposite sex, she doesn't know if this is a good thing or not. Consider she realized she has developed romantic feelings for him.

"Why are you blushing?" Concordia looks at Touko with a look of doubt.  
"No I'm not!" Touko panics, she just wants to get out of here. Could that be everything she's thinking has written on her face. She doesn't want Concordia or Anthea to find out about this, "More importantly, how long was I asleep for?"  
"About an hour or so. If you are wondering, there are more trainers came into the castles and helping the GYM leaders to fight against the Six sages."

"I can't waste anymore time!" Touko frowns, clenches her fists.  
Victini pops out of Touko's Pokeball with the most energetic smile, and snuggle with Touko's cheek.  
"Victini!"  
Suddenly, Touko feels someone is trying to insert her mind a message: "We believe Ghetsis is behind something here. Shadow Triad is watching us so I can't tell you this outloud like this. So we use Gothitelle's power to send you this message. We believe, Ghetsis might be up to something, and could be using our Lord N."  
Touko looks over, Gothitelle and Gardevoir's growing red lights, they are the ones who are sending her the message, perhaps the dream she had earlier.  
Ghetsis? She knew it, she can't trust this man. Touko zips her mouth tightly.

"I'll be going then." Touko wears her bag on her shoulder, ready to go.  
"Lord N is waiting on the upper floor above us."  
"Best of luck, Ms. Touko." Anthea and Concordia waves as they watch Touko running out of the room.  
"Thanks." Touko waves back and exsits the door.

As Touko is running, she doesn't feel her feet is heavy anymore, she doesn't feel her body is exhausted. That sleep really wakes her up, and gives her enough energy to fight.

Come to think of it…  
Touko suddenly remembers.  
She stops in front of the stairs that lead her up to the upper floor.  
Back when she was lost in the Pinwheel Forest, she remembered.  
She realized where she has seem this boy before, that's right…  
The boy that she saw that was joyfully playing with his Pokemon back in the Pinwheel Forest, he was N.  
When N pushed her away from trying to play with Cottenee who was afraid of her, that's when Touko had a thought.

"Nee… Touya…" Touko asks in a quiet tone, "Why are the wild Pokémon so afraid of human?"  
Touya turns to Touko who's calmly staying on his back, "Not all of them. Maybe certain ones. Maybe some trainer mistreat them, they need communications. "  
"What if…" Touko asks, looking up to the sky, filled with trees in the pinwheel forest, "we can create a world where Pokémon and Human can get along together?"  
"I'm sure we can. Just wait until we pass 10 years old," Touya says with smile on his face, "We can officially become a Pokémon Trainer, you and I can travel Unova together!"

Touko puts her right hand on her forehead coving her eyes, she's laughing.  
"Ahahaha, AHAHAHAHA!"  
Victini is looking at her laughing at a random time like this. He's really confused.  
How funny is this? N seems to be already pushing her to pursue this dream of hers since they both were young. How can she not realized this until now?  
She shakes off her confusion, and starts to run up the stairs.  
She must do this, she must stop N.  
She must show N the right path, the mistake that he would be making if he succed his dream.

As Touko runs to the upper floor, the room entrance is pretty obvious, there's two stand of the entrance.  
Touko takes a deep breath and ready to run in.

A man with green hair and a blue cape with pattern is standing in front of the room.

"Ghetsis…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter?  
> I remember when I first played Black back in 2010, with that music box playing, and seeing the set up of the room, and the captions near the toys...  
> I fell so sad. I fell the sympathy towards N. TvT
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> Stay tune for next! :3  
> Feel free to let me know any of your feels or feedbacks towards the chapter or any future chapters! :3


	24. The Hero of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Touko is about to arrive to N's throne room, Ghetsis appears.  
> What is his intention?  
> Meeting N after all these times,  
> we are onto their battle between the Hero of Truth and Ideal.  
> Will Touko's voice be able to reach to Reshiram?

Black and white 23: The Hero of Truth

Ghetsis stands in front of the door, walking towards Touko slowly with the support of his crutch every step he takes.  
Touko backs down a few steps, grinding her teeth. She's watching every step and every behaviour Ghetsis is trying to make. Especially, hearing that warning from Anthea, she wonders what Ghetsis is really up to.

Ghetsis stops, he has the smirk of smile on his face: "Welcome, the holder of the Light Stone."  
"What do you want, Ghetsis?" Touko gives him the look of fierce.

Ghetsis lifts his head up with the smirk remain on his face, looking down at Touko: "As you can see, this castle appears as if it were invaded the Pokemon League. It's a symbolism of Team Plasma will change the Unova Region. As you already know, our King is the strongest Pokemon trainer in this region, he has befriended and acquired the Legendary Dragon Pokemon, and defeated the one with the title of 'Unova Champion'."  
"Tsk." Touko doesn't like his tone at all, the way he said "Unova Champion" sounded like a huge insult on Aldner. Consider how many times they bring up the painful past of Aldner, and distracts his mind.  
"Our King has a great passion and desire for his dream to improve this world. He has become a hero!"

Touko holds onto her Light Stone in the bag tight, she wonders if Ghetsis will still respect N's decision, or will he steal the Light Stone from her?  
"The stage is ready and set, we can finally seize people's mind and hearts with our power, and bring the world I, no, the world Team Plasma desires. We'll be the only ones to use Pokemon, and rule the world with people without any power. We've been waiting for a long time for this!"

Anthea WAS RIGHT, Ghetsis is up to something.  
"Liberating Pokemon my ass." Touko spits out, "All you are saying and what you had been doing are just selfish needs for your own. You are afraid of the power of the bond between Human and Pokemon. No, that's not it. You have something else planning, don't you Ghetsis. Liberating Pokemon isn't your main plan. You evil man."

"We'll see. You are a very sharp girl I see. I might have underestimated you." Ghetsis steps aside and gestures Touko towards the room where N has been waiting, "Please proceed, the Holder of the Light Stone. Perhaps you may learn if you can be a hero as well beyond this room."

With this tone, Touko do not feel like listen to him. What if she refuse to go in there? Just plain because Ghetsis "order" her to.  
There's no time to play childish game, she must go in there.  
Only she can stop N, only she can stop this stupid liberating crap Team Plasma is trying to do, which only result selfish reasons for them to dominate the world.  
Does N support this?  
Does N know about this?

Touko runs inside the room, without giving a glance at Ghetsis. What is he up to?  
Why does he want this battle to happen?  
Perhaps he intend to take over both of the legendary Pokemon when one of them is defeated, and the other one is injured?  
Touko tries to shake off all these thoughts all of her head, as she steps inside of this room.  
Bright light is shining onto her, the floor is shining and reflecting the lights above the ceiling, her eyes are trying to adjust to this lighting.

From a distance, the green hair man is sitting on his throne, with his right arm elbow rest on the side handle of the chair, and support his tilted head with his palm.  
Touko is taking her steps walking at her normal speeds towards this man, who is sitting on his throne comfortably.  
The man that's no longer have the look of kindness, the man that she fell for that she knows has lost that kind side of his.  
A man that's appeantly with the name of "The Hero of Ideal", which she must battle, to stop him to change this world.

He really cares about the envoirnment to battle, however with two powerful dragon like this. Wouldn't they destroy this castle? How is this any better than battle in the champion hall.  
Didn't Alder said these two dragons have the power to destroy the world?

As Touko approaches closer, he stands up from his magnificent throne, slowly walking down on that long blue carpet on the floor with setle motion, just like many other Kings do.  
For that moment, Touko really thought and fells that he looks just like a king, the only thing is missing would be his cape and crown.  
The water is surrounded this area, the water is calm.  
He's smiling, but it's not the smile from before that she wants to see, it's a mere smirk of excitement, the excitement of seeing Touko's arrival, and finally battling his counter part hero: "The Hero of Truth".  
N has been waiting for this moment.

"What I desire is a world that's only for Pokemon and a world that Pokemon can be perfect, unlike a battle tool to human." N says as he's walking, "Therefore I will seprate Pokemon and human."  
N stops half way of his walking, he looks into Touko is silent the entire time, and stops before the stairs that leads to the long carple he's walking on: "It's time to settle this, once and for all." N reaches over to his belt, takes out his tiny pokeball. He closes his eyes, bringing his Pokeball closer to his face, "I shall prove to you my value of my beliefs even it means I must do a Pokemon battle." N opens his eyes, "You came all these way to stop me, I believe that your are equally determine as I am."  
"I said this before, I will stop you." Touko also reaches over to her belt and takes out her first pokeball, Victini who's flying beside her gives him the look of fiece and determination,"I do not accept or allow you to change this world the way you selfishly wanted."  
"Selfish you say?" N chuckles, "Interesting. I like that look on your face, infact I always like this determine look on your face Touko. I like what I'm hearing from your Pokemon. This what makes you so special, just like I am."  
Touko smirks back: "I'm flatter. You have said these multiple times. I am pretty asolute about this, your plan is wrong."  
"Why don't you prove it to me, how determine you are?"

N continues to walk, as he walks down the stairs, they both meet face to face, alone, after all these times.  
Touko is nervous, is it because she's standing in front of the man that she recently realized her feeling for? She doesn't remember feeling this nervous around him on their first meets. Or could it be the pressure? The pressure of battling with N, and that fearsome Legendary Pokemon, which she hasn't figure out the way to revive the counter part of his Legendary Pokemon.  
Touko is sweating, she grabs onto her bag, tightly.  
N seems to have noticed her behaviour, and the sphere shape hanging out from her bag, he sighs.  
Touko looks to N, closes her lips tightly, as she scowls her eyebrows.

N shakes his head, he turns to his left and walks a few steps: "You came all these way to battle me, yet Reshiram doesn't seem to have respond, has she?" N turns his head to Touko giving her the disappointed look, "Does this mean, she hasn't recongized you as a hero? You haven't figure out a way to revive her, have you?"  
Hearing N's words, Touko squeezes her bag tighter, and shrugs.  
"How disappointing." N says with the tone of pity, "I actually kind of liked you a our battles, I always thought you might be the one, the one that will truly care about her Pokemon, and be recongized as a hero just like I am."

These words really blowing against Touko, she's grinding her teeth. This is going against her unyielding personality, she doesn't want to admit defeat, and she looks at her bag, peeking through the Light Stone. The Light Stone just laying in her bag, without any respond or light.  
What's there to argue? Touko remain silent, there's nothing she can say.

N walks back closer to Touko, facing her face to face.  
N shakes his head: "I was wrong. The idea of trainer understanding each other through battle is ridiculous!" N's tone sounds raging and disappointed, "Now that we are here, here's two options for you. You either challenge me to a fight that you know you can't win, or you can leave now and watch me creating this new world with Zekrom."  
Touko leans back, her mind is shaking.

N rises up his right arm high: "Zekrom, come to me!" He shouts out.

Touko looks around, there's nothing but water and shiny golden floor here, where could Zekrom be? Could he be that he's hiding the water. Touko swallows, waiting to see where Zekrom is. She feels the castle is shaking.

A Dark Dragon break through the wall of the Throne where N was sitting in, flies through the room and lands behind N. With the weight he puts in as he lands on the ground, it creates the shake. Touko almost falls over.  
The gust wind blow by this Dragon, blows the dust over to Touko and N. N's long green hair is flying to the front, while Victini is grabbing onto Touko's shoulder and Touko puts her arm in front of her face trying to block the dust and wind while she closes her eyes.

She opesn her eyes and ajust her hair and hat who went messy, Victini is grabbing on her shoulder tight, hiding behind it. It seems Victini is feeling the fear of this Dragon as well.  
Ah, Touko remembers. She looks at this dark Dragon with fearsome red eyes, his cone shape tail is charge up with blue lighting like an engine. The power, the electricity, and the force by this engine tail is crushing everything in this castle, all the pillars, the chairs, the ceiling. The dark dragon roars out at his opponent, blowing another set of razor wind against Touko. Touko grabs onto Victini and they both got send flying and hit against the wall straight up.  
"Victi, Victini!" Victini is worried about Touko who tries to protect him with both of her arms and injured her back.  
Touko hissed, she struggles to stand up properly and let go of Victini. She remembers the aura from this dark Dragon. He does indeed looks powerful.  
N is right, if she challenge him to battle, there's only slight chance that she can win.

Touko is walking towards N, with her back hunch and minor injure leg.  
The new wold with Zekrom… Touko is imaging the world where everyone has to release their Pokemon, the world where Pokemon will be lost in the wild, searching for their trainer, the world where raging and continues crying of people who's forced to be apart from their Pokemon.  
No… this isn't the type of ideal world anyone want it to be!  
She must stop this…  
Touko stands in front of N, who's standing still, and doesn't seem to be influenced or injured by Zekrom's power. She is trembling, she's biting down her lips.  
"Stop looking at me with that pity look…" Touko mutters, she speaks with shaky voice, she has her head down, she's trying her best to hold off her tears, "Reshiram… Am I not the hero? Have my thought and voice reach you?" Touko asks that in her mind, she shouts out to N, "A world where human and Pokemon are apart, it's not right. Everyone should have their own rights to choose what kind of path they want." Hearing Touko's shout, N is looks at her shiny blue eyes that are gathered with her tears, that continues to fall down without control, "There are infact trainers who do not treat Pokemon the way they should have treated, they don't respect Pokemon or understand Pokemon because the language barriers between us! However, there are millions and millions of trainers out there who treasure their Pokemon, and they are living happily together! Separating them will only cause pain and sadness! Pokemon and Human cann't live without each other! They have created a bond!" Touko begins to lose her voice, she shakes her head and scream with all her might, "Therefore, this ideal dream of yours ISN'T EXACTALLY what you think it is, and this is the TRUTH! You know that, DEEP DOWN your heart, don't you?"

N doesn't seem to move by her words, however, he seems shocking. He steps backward a few steps.  
Touko notices N's behaviour, she feels the shaking and trembling inside her bag. Light is coming out of that sphere shape from inside the bag.

"Your Light Stone… is…" N opens his eyes and mouth open, "Reshiram… is…"  
Touko looks to her right, where her bag is, she takes out the Light Stone inside the bag. It's floating in the mid-air, out of her hand. Touko release the Light Stone carefully and steps back.  
She looks at up the stone that's spinning in the mid-air with her mouth open.  
The stone is spinning faster, and faster. White light surrounded around the stone, the white light expands, a pure white dragon is curve in a ball shape, opens her blue eyes, slowly opens up her body, flapping her winds and lands in front of Touko, facing her. She's roaring, the flame behind her tail gathers within the cylinder tail engine just like Zekrom, wipping everywhere all over with her heatwave.  
Touko is trying her best to stand up still with this impact, she tries staring onto Reshiram who's standing in front of her.

"Reshiram…" Touko mutters.  
Reshiram roars out once again, and moving her wings.  
This is the counter part of the Legendary Dragon... She's beautiful, and calm.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…" N speaks, "they were once a single Pokemon that splits into two different body. Although they are completely opposite of each other, yet they are actually the same dragon, shares the same DNA. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokemon that only appears in front of the hero that they recongized." N holds his fists, "Therefore…" N says with the exciting smile on his face, "You really are one of the hero too! As I expected from you, Touko!"

Touko looks over throw the space of Reshiram, she's silent.  
She looks over to Reshiram, the beautiful pure white dragon that's standing in front of her, who's looking straight into her.  
"Let me tell you what she's trying to tell you." N speaks, "She wants to battle with you, and make her your friend and ally. She wants to see if you can pass through the test to be worthy to be the Hero of Truth. Is your thoughts truly pursue the world of truth?"

Touko stuns there, she grabs on one of her pokeball, and she has been waiting for this. She already have tons of Ultra ball ready to capture this mystical being. She knew it won't be this easy to acquire Reshiram.  
"Bring it on Reshiram, allow my voice to reach over you. And see if my ideal is the truth."

"I'm curios to see this as well." N says with excitement, he's smiling.  
Honestly, Touko wonders about this. Is N on her side, what is N to her? Is this suppose to be something your rival do? Support your decisions? Although he is so insist on his ideal dream. She thought N is strange.

Reshiram roars once again, the wind blow by her voices pushes Touko a few inches, Touko tries to block the wind with both of her arms.  
"I won't lose!" Touko throws out her first pokeball, "I'll use one Pokemon, and Dragon against Dragon! Go Haxorus!"

Haxorus roars out as he lands on the ground, Touko pulls out her hand straight: "Use Dragon Pulse!"  
Haxorus pulls backs his body with his mouth open and pushes the attack from its mouth straight out and directly at Reshiram.  
Reshiram tries to evade but still got a tiny hit.  
Reshiram then use Dragon Pulse back against Haxrous.  
"My Haxorus won't lose with evade and speed!" Touko says with confident, "Evade Haxorus! And use Dragon Pulse once again!"  
Haxorus evades the attack and jump in mid-air where Reshiram is flying, and sends out attack again.  
A direct hit at Reshiram. However there's barely any scratch, as expected from a legendary Pokemon.  
Reshiram flies lower down.  
"Use Outrage!"  
Haxorus curves his body and gather up his dragon power, and releases it all at once at random places.  
Once Haxorus use Outrage, he will go on a rampage with this attack until he gets dizzy.  
The attacks goes everywhere, Reshiram cannot predict, the attack direct hits her multiple times.  
Reshiram falls on the ground, creats crack on the floor.  
Reshiram struggles to stand up.  
Haxorus is confused and dizzy from all the random attack he gave out.  
Reshiram gathers her fire power from her engine tail, and blast out her special attack: "Fusion Flare".  
That attack is not an oridinary attack, Touko never seem this attack before.  
"Evade, Haxorus! Run!" She screams, waiting for her voice to reach over to Haxorus.  
Haxorus tries to evade to the right, but his body is moving to the left.  
"Haxorus!" Touko screams lounder,"Use Outrage again!"  
Haxorus manages to control his body and use Outrage with rampage attack once again.  
Reshiram is injured, she can't stand up properly, both her and Haxorus are on the ground. Reshiram tries her best to stand up properly.

Right now it's the chance!  
Touko grabs onto her Ultra ball, she found a pink Pokeball beside her.  
Perhaps Heal Ball is better in this case.  
Touko puts her Ultra ball away, and throws the pink ball over to Reshiram.  
A red light grabs onto Reshiram, and Reshiram went inside the Heal Ball.

The Pokeball is shaking to the left and right, the red light in the center of the Pokeball is beeping.  
Touko, Victini, N and Zekrom are watching it closely.

The Heal Ball slows down its shake, this is the moment.  
Touko stares into it intensively, she swallows.  
A sound of the center button of the Heal Ball ticks, a moment of silent.  
Touko loosen up her intensive body, she stares into the Heal Ball that lies on the floor still, not moving at all.

"Gasp…" Touko slowly walks towards the Heal Ball, and picks it up from the floor.  
She stares onto this pink Pokeball, she can't believe this.

"Reshiram has recongized your power." N's words breaks Touko's astonishment, "She has chose to be your ally and stand by yourside."  
Touko holds her Pokeball, looks over to N who seems to be very happy and please with Touko's accomplishment.  
She can't seem to trust this N, perhaps she can. N is infact truly support Touko, however she can't feel happy about this.

"Let's start our Pokemon battle shall we? Or perhaps you should let Reshiram and Haxorus to rest up?" N grabs from his pocket, a yellow medication with many spikes on this, "You can use my Max Revive."  
Where does N get all these rare items? Perhaps he use the privileges in Team Plasma?

"It's fine, I don't need your help." Touko rejects, and takes out her pokedex. She looks for the blue button, she select the Haxorus's Ultra Ball, and that Ultra Ball disappears. "I can't have Seven Pokemon on me, right? That'll be breaking the rule. Haxorus can rest up with Professor Juniper. We don't need your pity medication." Touko puts her Pokedex away back in her bag.

"Well then." N doesn't seem to concern by Touko's words at all, he closes his eyes and smile, he looks over to Touko who is full of confident after all these time, "Shall we begin our battle?" N opens his arm wide.  
As Zekrom flies up, blows the dusts on the floor and arrives in front of N, Zekrom roars in his mightiest voice.

"Six Pokemon versus. Six Pokemon." N commands.

"Five is enough!" Touko says, and she throws the Heal Ball on her hand, "Go, Reshiram!"

Reshiram comes out of her Pokeball, her beautiful form and little flame gaze flies through as she arrives on the ground, she roars at Zekrom with her most beautiful tone.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!"  
"Reshiram use Fusion Flare!"

Both attacks smash together, creating huge explosion in the castle. Many rocks from the ceilings are falling down, Touko and N are trying to evade them all as both of their dragons are clash with each other.

"Use Fireblast, Reshiram!"  
"Zekrom, use Light Screen!"

The might roars, the powerful attacks, both legendary Dragon Pokemon are creating a huge chaos inside this castle.

The Gym leaders who are still battling the sages, all of them are losing balance standing, or trying to evade all the rocks falling from the ceiling, caused by the attack from the two legendary dragons shaking the entire castle.

The toy train that's still running in N's room collsaps over the train rail toy, the basketball rolls over and hit against the halfpipe for the skateboard. The basket for the basketball is shaking, looks like it might fall over. The light is shaking in the room, it slowly becomes dim.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" N asks under all these bright lights in the attack, "I can't lose to you Touko, I must show you my strong ambition creating this brand new world!"  
N shouts out, as the ceiling of rocks are falling down in different pieces.  
Touko is trying to block them all as she runs around the castle, while watching both dragons are flying in the mid-air having the most legendary and most epic battle.


	25. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reshiram is finally revived, recognized and captured by Touko.  
> The grand battle between the Hero of Ideal and Hero of Truth begins.  
> Will N finally realized his mistake?  
> As N sends out his last Pokemon, Touko trembles...  
> What is that Pokemon?  
> What is the outcome?

Black and White 24: The Outcome

Touko trembles, she has rapid breathing with her mouth wide open, her eyes are shaking.  
The pure white dragon is on the ground, with her blue eyes half open. Her wings and body are injured, she struggles to get up multiple times. However the hiss from the pain from injures stops her from getting up.  
"Reshiram!" Touko calls out, she's on her knee touches her beautiful White Dragon.  
Reshiram lightly growls in respond to her reaction.

Zekrom is also on the ground, fainted.  
N is stuned, he knees down on the ground, gently touches Zekrom, with his head down.

This battle is a tied. Both dragon falls down on the ground the same time, and unable to get up to continue to battle.  
Reshiram lifts her head and growls at Zekrom about something.  
While Zekrom didn't bother lift his head, just growls back with the reply.  
N looks at both of them.

"Reshiram… Please return to your Pokeball and rest up." Touko puts out her Heal Ball and points at Reshiram, Reshiram turns into red silhouette, and goes back into her Heal Ball. Touko looks at Reshiram's Pokeball, "Thank you." She smiles.

She looks over to N. N is silent, his head is down.  
"The battle is not over yet." N stands up and takes out his Pokeball.

"Oh, I thought you are against putting Pokemon inside the pokeball, what is this?" Touko crosses her arm and says with taunt, "You hypocrite."  
Zekrom went back to N's Pokeball. "Pokeball is a place for Pokemon to rest up after battle." N looks up to Touko, he looks cold and expressionless. Perhaps because the battle was a tie, but to him it could be equally to a loss. He fixes his cap, and takes out another Pokeball as he puts Zekrom's Pokeball away on his belt, "Let's continue our battle."  
N throws out another pokeball: "Go, Carracosta!"

A blue water turtle Pokemon comes out from his Pokeball, standing in front of him.

"I was waiting for you." Touko throws her Pokeball out, "Go, Pansage!"

"Smart choice." N smirks, "Use Crunch!"  
As Pansage just arrive on the stage, didn't have the time to stand properly yet. N already commands, and his Pokemon already running after Pansage.  
N sure is getting impatient already.  
"Tsk. Use Seed Bomb!" Touko commands.

Carracosta open his mouth and tries to bite down on Pansage as hard as he can, Pansage dodges.  
Pansages jumps up to mid-air and splits up Seeds out from his mouth.  
A supereffective and direct hit of grass attack on Carracosta, whose type is Water and Rock.

* * *

 

"Please let me in!" Touya grabs against the dark metal fences blocking the entrance towards the Elite four inside the Pokemon League, he panicks, "My sister is in there."

"I'm sorry, the Pokemon League is closed at this moment, I can't have you proceed further!" The guard who's blocking the entrance tries to calm down Touya in the most mature way possible, as he can tell Touya has been staring at that circular hole where's the maiden statue was, in the center of the Elite Four Entrace.  
He knows Touko and Cheren in there.

"This is critical time here!" Touya reasons, "Didn't you watch the TV? Team Plasma has invaded the Champion Hall! N has defeated Alder! My sister is in there, I must help her!"  
"But… the Pokemon League is closed due to the emergency, I can't open up for you!"

"What's with the commotion here?" A slim man with dark spiky hair poking out on both side of his head, dark red clothing with yellow scarf wrap around his neck, walks down the the slide of his room asks.  
Along with a sleepy missy with large blonde hair with big hat, she's yawning as she's walking down the slide of her own room with her eyes half open.  
"I was having such a good sleep." She says with barely any energy, "What's with the trainer screaming over ther?"  
"This isn't time to sleep, Caitlin!" A purple hair glasses girl is running down with a book in her hand, she's wearing unique clothing, "We all saw the news right?"  
"Shauntal you were probably busy writing your novels anyways! Did you really watch the entire news?" Caitlin looks over to Shauntal with the look of doubt.  
Shauntal grinds her teeth: "Of course I have! You were probably sleeping the entire time anyways, Caitlin!"  
"If you want to go to Champion Hall, you have to surpass us, the Elite four here, what chances do you think you can help the young trainer who's probably already in the middle of battle with N? Are you confident that you can defeat us? " A deep man voice is coming from the corner room of the Elite four slide, Marshal stops in front of Touya, staring at him fiercely, "Are you confident that you can easily surpass the four of us?"  
Touya hesitates with the pressure Marshal gives him, he browses around in front of him. It's really rare to have all four elite four to come out of their room, gather and stand near the front gate of the Pokemon League.  
A single cold sweat falls down from his face, this is intense and for sure nervous.  
"I may or not have the strength to defeat all four of you, however at critical time like this, an extra trainer would be helpful to stop Team Plasma." Touya takes out his Gym Badge case from his bag, and shows them: "I have all eight badges! Or else I wouldn't be able to come forth here. So please, there's no time to battle the Elite four, I'm not here to challenge the champion, I'm only here to help my sister. Team Plasma invaded the Pokemon League! Alder lost to N! Right now, my sister… Touko is in there battling him right now! We can't have N win this battle, he can't force to change this world!"  
"What's a hassle." Caitlin looks at Touya with her eyes half open, she doesn't seem to worry at all, "If he wants to proceed then let him be. I want to sleep."  
"Caitlin!" Shauntal gives Caitlin the look.  
Caitlin scowls, looks at him unpleasantly: "Well, if you must stick to the rule why don't you battle him yourself, Grimsley." She looks over to slim man with dark hair and clothes with red ascent, with long yellow scarf on his neck.  
"Well…" He shrugs and says with careless tone, "It doesn't matter to me. But rules are rules."

What's with these attitudes? Touya wonders:"Don't you all care about Alder? Or the Pokemon League?" Touya asks anxiously.  
The Elite Four look over to Touya, their expression seems to have answered his question.  
"Of course we care!" Shuantal steps forward, with book in her hand.  
"However we are given the duty to stay here and protect the Pokemon League." Grimsley says, "We have been protecting the Pokemon League since… well… For a while. It's our duty."  
"Since… Alder decided to leave Pokemon League and wonders around the Unova?" Touya asks.  
"Ah, so you know the story." Caitlin is surprised, although she still has her eyes half open when talking.  
"It's those Team Plasma used it to poke against the old pain of Alders."  
"That's terrible." Marshal clenches his fists, "How can they…" Marshal punches the fense in front of Touya. The sound of the fence leads Touya puts his hands off the fense.

"…" Touya doesn't know what to say.  
"How about this. It's not like you are going to challenge the champion." Marshal looks at Touya, "Battle me. If you can surpass me then you may proceed to the Champion hall."  
"Oi, Marshal, that's not fair to other trainers." Grimsley puts his left hand out gesture to stop Marshal's decision.  
"This is critical time. Once the gate opens, he can't walk out. He won't be able to heal his Pokemon. There's no point put him in battle with Team Plasma with injured Pokemon." Marshal turns his back against Touya, as the Guard decided to open the gate for him. Touya steps inside.  
"Come to my room and battle me. Then you can proceed. This time only."  
Touya show sthe biggest smile: "YES!"  
"Prove to me that, you have the ability to save Alder and help your sister."  
"YES SIR!" Touya is running after Marshal who's walking twice faster than his regular steps, into his room.  
"This is not fair at all…" Grimsley sighs.  
"Who cares? I'm going back sleep." Caitlin starts to walk back to her room.  
Shauntal sighs: "We should check out the TV to see what the condition is…"  
"There are probably tons of helicopter broadcasting live of the current condition of Pokemon League." Grimsley says.

* * *

"Klinklang! Use Metal Sound!" N commands, Klingklang uses its metal sound into the mid-air it hurts everyone's ear and head.

Touko covers her ear as much as she can with both of her hands, while Unfezant is also struggling.  
"Unfezant, use Sky Attack!" Unfezant who's flying in the mid-sky cannot hear Touko's command.  
The sound finally stops, N doesn't seem to be influenced by this. What is he? A super human? He hasn't flinch or make any move during the entire battle. Touko wonders.  
Unfezant can bare fly properly after the sound influenced his famous  
"Can you hear me Unfezant? Unfezant! "  
"Now use, Hyperbeam!" N commands.  
Before Touko realize the second attack was coming, Klingklang already shoots out its hyperbeam, a direct hit against Unfezant.  
"Unfezant!" Touko shouts out.  
"UNFEEEE!" Unfezant screams and falls on the ground, unconscious.  
Touko runs towards him, and grabs on to him carefully, and puts him back into the Pokeball.  
"Victini…" Victini flies beside Touko with the look of worry.  
Touko has her head down, she looks to her Pokeball, and she only has Emboar left that's able to battle, she can't possibility ask Victini to battle with him. It's too dangerous.  
N has two more Pokemon… However… Touko looks to Klingklang that's floating in front of N, three of its gear rotates in different directions. Klingklang is still hasn't have much damange, Emboar is at his advantage for sure, but Touko doesn't know what Pokemon will N use next.  
She gatta do this. She can't hestitate now.

She stands up and throws out her Pokeball: "Go, Emboar!"  
Emboar comes out of Pokeball and stands in front of her, breath fire out of his nose, he's ready. He's been waiting for Touko to send him out the entire battle.

"Oh, I was waiting for your dear Emboar to come out. Afterall, it was the first Pokemon when we both first met." N has grind on his face, "Isn't it?"  
"I kind of miss your cheesy talk when you were away."Touko says with smirk on her face as well.  
"You are making me feeling very excited."  
"I refuse to over-think about what you are saying there." Touko pulls out her arm, "Use Flare Blitz!"  
Emboar surroundes his body with flame, and jumps straight flying towards Klingklang.  
A critical and super effective on it. It fainted instantly.  
N puts Klingklang back into his Pokeball: "Thank you, my friend." He mutters quietly. N doesn't seem happy. He seems to be nervous now. Every time N puts a Pokemon back into Pokeball, he always mutters his appreciations towards them.

Now they both are down to one Pokemon.

"My last friend… Will you share your courage with me?" N takes out his Pokeball, closes his eyes, "We grew up together… we shared a strong bond together… You always here to protect me. You understand me the most… Therefore… Let's do this together, my friend."  
"What are you muttering over there?" Touko can't seem to hear what N is saying, she's impatient, "You sure mutters a lot!"  
N looks over to Touko, with the look of confidence. Touko flinches abit with that look, since she's been waiting to know what his last Pokemon is.  
N throws out the Pokeball, a dark shadow comes out of his Pokeball.

The familiar shadow, the large and strong wings, the fearsome pressure, and that glowing red eyes…  
"No… way… How can it be?" Touko is trembling, with her mouth wide open.  
Zekrom lands in front of N once again, and rage out his mighty roars.  
That razor wind blow from Zekrom is pushing Touko once again. Victini tightly grabs onto Touko.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" Touko shouts out, "WE DEFEATED ZEKROM! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS N?"  
N looks at Touko who's raging panicking, he refuses to speak.  
"Did you cheat? Did you use Max Revive? This is just not fair N!" Touko shouts out with frighten, Touko never knew, N would do what it takes for him to win the battle, in this case did he actually use Max Revive in battle to reuse his Pokemon to win Touko?  
Now she seriously is at disadvantage.  
Touko is tremling, she's shivering. She can't stop this fear in her heart, what if she loses?  
She closes her eyes and clenches her fists grinding her teeth.  
Her legs are shaking so much that she's afraid she might lose balance and fall down on the ground.

"Emboar, EMM!" Emboar turns around and shouts at Touko, Touko opens her eyes, Emboar is trying his best to tell Touko something with the gesture, "Emboar emm! EMBOARR!"  
Emboar… Emboar is telling her not to give up.  
"Emboar…" Touko says Emboar's name quietly. She's touched, she's touched with Emboar's words. Yes it sounded like hes just saying his own name, but Touko can understand. She can understand what Emboar is trying to say…  
"Do not give up, you don't know until you try. This isn't your style, the Touko I know will never give up or get scare this easily. We defeated him once, we can defeat him again!"  
That's what Emboar is telling her.  
"Emboar…" Touko's tears start to gather around her eyes, she's very touched by this.  
Touko wipes her tears and nods, and refresh the confident look on her face: "LET'S DO THIS!"  
Emboar turns around and breaths fire out of his nose once again.  
"We'll win this battle no matter what, Emboar, use Hammer Arm!"  
Emboar starts turns towards Zekrom with his roar, his arm is glowing light with brighte power.

"Use Night Slash!"  
"Huh?" Touko finds it strange, why is it using Night Slash?  
Night slash attacks on Emboar, Emboar dodges it.  
This just looks strange.  
Emboar direct hits on Zekrom, Zekrom seems to be in pushed so easy by Emboar's attack and injured already.  
This looks way too different than previous battle with Reshiram. Both Reshiram and Zekrom used attack on each other multiple times for a while until they both actually have make a scratch on their body. Even with Max revive, this Zekrom just looks too perfect. There's no injury on him. He's a legendary dragon right? Why is he so much different than their first battle?  
What is going on?  
Suddenly, Zekrom disappear, like a hologram screen is glazing away.  
It becomes a dark fox Pokemon with red ascent standing in front of N.  
"That Pokemon…" Touko never seem this Pokemon before, "Illustion?" Touko remembers, back in Pinwheel forest, there was a small fox Pokemon that was playing with them, turned into Tympole before to fool everyone, the Pokemon N said he grew up with…  
So that Pokemon must be the evolution form of that Zorua.

"That was a relief…" Touko says with relief smile, "To think you actually cheat like this…"  
"I'm surprised… Emboar said he wants to be with you, he can't let me change the world like this. He won't let me liberate all Pokemon and separate you and him. He will fight with all his might to stop me…"  
Touko gives the fiece look to N: "Now you have heard him. Why do you have to separate human and Pokemon? Do you not ever listen to any of us? You are some stubborn, spoil prince!"  
"Call me what you want. I won't change my mind. You can't defeat Zoroark. He and I have a strong bond longer than you have, he and I are one… he and I been through a lot together in the Pinwheel forest… He has become stronger because he wants to fight by my side. You can't defeat him that easily."  
"Oh yeah? If you guys have such strong bond, why are you separating the Human and Pokemon? Doesn't that mean you will have separate with Zoroak too?"

N is silent. What Touko said silences him.  
Zoraok is influenced by her words as well, he turns back and looks at N with the look of distress.  
He clenches his fists, answered unwillingly: "Yes… for Zoroak to become perfect… I will."  
Touko, Emboar and Zoroak gasp, she can tell from N's face. He doesn't want to do that either. Deep down, perhaps N doesn't want to do this…  
Or maybe he's been having second doubts.

"When you were young… you were locked in that room right… the room that's a level below us…"  
N is silent, remain with his head down.  
"Weren't you crying every day? Weren't you crying that you miss your Pokemon, didn't you miss Zorua every day? Although you were full-filled with all these brand new toys, equipment and all the things that Team Plasma were able to provide to entertain you, None of that fulfill your needs. You wanted to be with Pokemon right? Like how you were young, you went around and travel with them…"  
N looks at Touko with the face of surprised.  
"How did you know…"  
"You were very lonely right? Playing alone with the basket ball, the skateboard, and the same toys over and over… occasionally you get those injured Pokemon coming to your room, some aggressive ones even attacked you…"  
"…" N has his head down, he's silent.  
"Do you really want this again? Do you want to separate from your Pokemon?" Touko shouts with all her might, "If you truly want to separate with Pokemon then why did you cry? Why did you hesitate to my question when I asked you if you are OK separate from Zoroark who you shared such strong bond with? Can you guarantee that you won't miss them to the point where you will cry, just want to see them and be with them again? Even recreating the world once again to fulfill your another desire?"  
N's body twitched.  
"You kept saying your dream is 'To Make Pokemon perfect' 'Liberate all Pokemon'. Have you asked yourself, if you are OK with that? Is your dream something that doesn't hurt yourself, as a human as well?"

Emboar starts to attack Zoroark, Zoroark realizes right away and evades. They both start their battle without trainer's command. Emboar is injured every where, he keeps on using fighting attack against Zoroark, who's dark type. However Zoroak is too fast for Emboar. At least Emboar made a few super effective attacks on Zoroak, their HP is almost even.

"N, You are a HUMAN TOO!"

"SILENCE!" N shouts out, "You said ENOUGH!"

Touko flinches by N's shout, this is her second time hearing N shouts out loud like this.  
She clenches her fist, her words seems to anguish N.  
N stares at Touko with rage: "This dream isn't about me. It's about my friends! I have seem enough of my friends suffering. How many Pokemon was abandoned by their trainer, because they are not strong enough, or have enough potential? There are so many trainers just left injure Pokemon alone and leave. With free health care in this Pokemon world, how can trainer do this? They do not care Pokemon but themselves. Have you seem how many human steal rare Pokemon for price? Decorate their Pokemon however their trainer desire, even the Pokemon doesn't like it. How many trainer evolved their Pokemon to be stronger although their Pokemon refuse to evolve? Where are the freedom of their Pokemon? Do you really think Pokemon enjoy being trap in the Pokeball? Why do Pokemon have to do all these fighting? Why doesn't human do the fighting?"  
"NOT ALL TRAINERS ARE LIKE THAT! Have you seem the GYM leaders? Or trainers like us? Victini and Meloretta, we let them out because they don't want to stay in a Pokeball, I want to show Victini the world that his missed for the past hundred years! If Emboar want to stay out of Pokeball, I will let him do that too! There are still more trainers like us, Bianca, Cheren… Alder…We respect Pokemon's decision. N, your dream isn't wrong either, however you can't force your dream on people! People are allow to pursue different dreams!"

"It's over…" N mutters.  
"Huh?" Touko didn't realized, Emboar is unconscious on the ground.  
"You lost." N stares at Touko with the disappointing look on his face.  
"Emboar…" Touko runs towards Emboar, her eyes are shaking, seeing Emboar is on the ground, seeing injures all over his body, he has tries his hardest to fight, despites with all the injury on his body. He has pulled his full limited.  
He has tries his hardest to stop N…  
What to do? Touko asks herself, she doesn't have an answered.

"Never again, shall Pokemon suffer from their selfish- human…"

"VICTIIII!" Victini jumps out in front of Touko, flying on top of Emboar with his little arms wide open.  
"Victini?"  
"Is that so… you still have one Pokemon left…"  
N looks over to Zoroak, who's trying to catch his breath. It seems that Emboar has done enough damange to Zoroak, his HP is probably about 1/4 left.

"But Victini… You don't have that many battle experience…"  
"Victini VICTNIII!" Victini seems to be irritated by Touko's words. It's true, Touko realized, Victini was battled along side with his previous trainer before, Touko didn't use Victini in any battles is because she doesn't think Victini want to battle. He's a peace maker…  
Perhaps sometimes Victini wants to battle… Like the time he jumps out of the Charge Stone Cave, and perhaps when she lost her first battle with Drayden, perhaps Victini wanted to jump out to help but Touko didn't realize it.  
"Victini… I'm sorry…" Touko is touched by how much Victini cares for her, she starts to tear up, "I'm sorry…"  
"Victi, Victinii!" Victini pats Touko's head, with the smile, and did a gesture of dance and peace sign.  
"Victini… Thank you…" Touko smiles with tears coming down of her eyes.  
Victini nods and jumps in front of her, stretches his tiny body and flicks his ears, getting ready for this battle. He gives the taunt look to Zoroak.  
Zoroak spits on the side and chuckles, getting ready to battle with this little guy.

"I see… Victini really wants to be with you, and continue journey and see around the world with you… He doesn't want to be apart from you either…" N says with the expressionless face, "It's impressive, all of your Pokemon have said the same thing. 'I must stop you, I can't let you separate from my trainer and I.' this is indeed beautiful." N changes his seriously expression, "However, let's prove this, is the world going to choose you, or choose me." N pulls his arm out: "Victini is Psychic and Fire type… therefore… Zoroak, Night Slash."  
"No way am I letting you win! I'm confident with Victini's ability!" Touko commands, "Dodge, Victini! Then use Focus Blast!"

Victini flies up into mid-air and dodged Night Slash barely from below, he positions himself and put both of his hand forms a circle, a bright Aquamarine light gathers inbetween his hands and he throws it at Zoroak, Zoroak dodged it.  
"Tsk!" Touko is irritated, "Keep going Victini! Use Focus Blast again!" Touko knows, there's only limited times can Victini use Focus Blast, if it direct hits Zoroak, then she can win!

"Have you thought about what the world would be like if you separate Pokemon and human? Who will take care of injured Pokemon?"  
N looks at Touko, he's silent with angrish.  
"Remember all the Pokemon that's injured? There are people who doesn't just rely on Pokemon by just battling? They are also life companion with each other! Pokemon and Human are happy together, so why are you forcing them? There are good Pokemon and bad Pokemon too, just like human!"

"Use Retaliate!" N commands, he seems to have ignore Touko's words.  
"Victini, DODGE!" Touko commands immediately.  
Zoroak jumps up in mid-air and starts to attack Victini multiple times in his fastest speed.  
"VIct…VICT…VICTTT!"  
"VICTINII!" Touko shouts out.

Zoroak lands on the ground, Victini falls down as well but he tries to fly up immediately as he lightly lands on the ground.  
Zoroak is panting faster than before. He must be getting tired.  
This is the chance. Touko thought in her head: "Use Focus Blast again, Victini!"  
Victini gathers the power around him and throws it at Zoroak.  
"Zoroak, use Retaliate again!"  
However Zoroak can't move much faster like before, a direct attack from Focus Blast. Zoroak is on the ground, unconscious.

"GASP…" N opens his eyes wide, looking at Zoroak's lying on the ground, who doesn't have the energy to get up, and closes his eyes tightly.

"We…won…" Touko and Victini are looking at Zoroak, Victini is floating in mid-air.  
Touko looks over to Victini: "We won, Victini…"  
Victini looks over to Touko, he nods.  
They are so shocked that they have delay reaction of their victory.  
Touko puts the biggest smile on her face: "WE WON, VICTINI!" She runs to Victini, and Victini jumps to her and laughing, and celebrate their victory.

"Everything is ruined… The Ideal I held… The dream Pokemon shared…" N knees down on the ground, both of his hands are on the ground supporting his body, he stares on the ground, into space with the despair look on his face.  
Touko and Victini looks over.  
"You've defeated Zekrom and I… Perhaps your truth is stronger than my ideal… However…" N continues, "Reshiram and Zekrom chose different hero… I wonder… The two Heros that was living in the same time, one persues the Ideal and one pursue the truth… perhaps like you said… maybe they were both right… It's not by rejecting different ideas, it is by accepting different ideas that world creates a chemical reaction… Perhaps this is the true formula that may change the world..."  
"N…"Touko doesn't know what to say, she looks at N, who looks demestated from lost to her, and destroyed his dream. She feels the slight guilt in her heart for turning N this way. But she has to do it, it's not just for the sake of this world, it's also for N's own good. However she doesn't want to see N acting this way. She grinds her teeth. She feels his sadness.  
There's nothing she can say.  
"I have no right to be the hero…"  
Touko looks over.  
"Someone like me…" N looks at both of his palms that he holds up in front of him, "Zekrom…"  
"That's not true!" Touko steps forward, "N… Your ideal dream was great, but… there were so many other aspects of it… and you can't force it on anyone…" Touko looks away, "I really envy you… Everything you do is for Pokemon, everything you consider is for Pokemon… Compare to you… my dream is… very shallow…" Touko slowly turns to mumble as she speaks, she's doesn't know what else to say to cheer him up, she looks up to N, "But… we all pursue different dreams! That's the fun part right?"

"Touko…" N presses his lips tightly together.  
Knowing that Touko is trying her best to cheer him up, that made him feel slight relief.  
Just slightly…

In this quiet room, a sound of crutch and foot steps slowly approaching from behind.  
Both of them recognized this foot steps.  
"Ghetsis…" Touko turns around, watching Ghetsis slowly approaches with an unpleasant look on his face.


	26. The True Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the true master plan of Team Plasma?  
> What are their motive?  
> What has Ghetsis been hiding behind N's back.  
> The truth revealed.  
> The young teen's father issued a battle.  
> With only one Pokemon left, what will Touko do?

"Ghetsis…" Touko swallows as the tention of his foot steps approach closer and closer.  
He doesn't look please upon N's defeated. Ghetsis slowly approaches behind Touko with the look or rage.  
"After all these and you are defeated, do you think you can still worthy to share the royal name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing/worthless boy!" Ghetsis lectures N like a stricted parents, staring his son who has the face of defeat.

"Is that the tone a father should give his be-loved son?" Touko argues back, she doesn't like the tone of Ghetsis, as always.  
Ghetsis stares back at Touko fiercely: "This has nothing to do with you, little girl."  
Touko grinds her teeth and frown, Victini is hiding behind her hair.

"I'm sorry…" N approgized quietly, as he bows towards his father.  
"What is your real intention Ghetsis?" Touko asks with the look of doubt towards Ghetsis, she has been wondering for a long time. With the different ways N acts compare to Team Plasma, the way N was raised, there are just too many question in Team Plasma's motivation. This team isn't an unorganize organization… It's not only her that has that kind of doubt, Anthea and Concordia has told her the similar info.

Ghetsis smirks: "You are very sharp indeed. What makes you think that I have different intention than N's? Perhaps we are no different."  
"Abandon your son in the forest? If he IS your real son that is." Touko steps up, "Take him back to the castle, only to raise him by bring him Pokemon that was badly hurt and betrayby human? Perhaps… is that the least scientific way to brain wash your child?" Touko bites her thoughts out loud.  
N seems to be shock by Touko's words, he looks over to Touko, who looks very certain with her judgement. While he looks over to his own father, he just smirks and laughes quietly.  
As he laughs, his laugh becomes louder and louder.  
"What so funny?" Touko grinds her teeth, "The world and ciliviliazation isn't a game."

"No it isn't." Ghetsis stares at Touko with the biggest eyes wide, with the biggest smirk across from his face.  
This man is evil… Touko feels the chill from her body just by looking at this man.  
"Are you trying to lecture an old man like me? A mere young trainer like yourself."  
Touko closes her mouth tight, a drop of cold sweat falls down from her face.  
"What do you know about this world, huh? You are just a child." Ghetsis steps forward a few steps.  
Touko backs down a few steps, and remainds silent by this pressure.

"Now that my son has failed the plan, a disappointment, and you are so eager to know… Perhaps there's no reason to hide. I'll tell you." Ghetsis walks beside Touko, "The true master plan of Team Plasma."

Touko and N gasp, N's shock, he has never really seem his father acting this way before.  
There were times he was slapped and yelled by his father when he tries to escape his room to see the Pokemon that was being taken good care of by Anthea and Concordiawere running around the castle. Or he didn't sit well to study, and just want to play with Pokemon, Ghetsis would get angry and lecture him. He was so afraid to making his father angry, because he always looks scary in his mind when Ghetsis is this devilsh look of his father, he has never seem before. This look, frightens him.

"From the very beginning, I encouraged N to pursue his dream of Ideals, to be the King, and to use him to revive the Legendary Dragon to give Team Plasma more power! The power that can create fear and control over the world! Which that you have succeed, N."  
N is shocked by these words, he gasped, looking at his own father walking with his crutcher approaches him slowly, who's staring into him with the look of displeasure.  
"However, after all that saying about your strong will for your dream, yet you lost to a mere young trainer." Ghetsis rages, he raises his hand, and loud sound of slap. N turns his head away by the force of hand slap, a bright red five finger mark is on his pale face. N didn't fight back, he's remain silent, he accepts that slap.  
Touko and Victini cover their mouth with both of their hands.  
From that sound of that slap, you can feel it. That slap wasn't a joke, Ghetsis shows no mercy, he slaped as hard as he can. Yet N endored it.  
Despite N is the King, Ghetsis do not treat him like a King at all, only to treat him like his immature son, who didn't achieve the goal of his father's desires.  
"There's such things as being too stupid!" Ghetsis lectured, "You are nothing more than a warped, a defected boy who knows nothing but a Pokemon."  
N isn't moving an inch, nor hiss at the pain from the slap on his cheek, he remains silent. Deep down he's probably very hurt by these words.  
"That's a horrible thing to say to your own son!" Touko shouts out, she holds fists in front of her, "He's your SON! Yet you use him like a tool! He has your blood!"  
"SILENCE!" Ghetsis turns to Touko with the look of rage, "What do you know? What makes a mere young girl like you to lecture me? Doesn't your parents teach you manners to respect the adults?"  
"Leave my parents out of this!" Touko is grinding her teeth, "I don't see a reason to respect an adult that's wrong, full of himself and slap his own son just because he didn't attain the evil devilish master plan you asked him to. Don't underestimate young teen like us! N do not deserve such violence in his family! And you are just one of those father who wants to dominates all, and think you are right at everything!"  
"Victini, VICTT!" Victini is raging as well.  
"You sure have an big mouth young lady." Ghetsis looks at Touko with the look of despise, "I would never expect a legendary dragon to choose a mere trainer like you! This caught me completely off guard…" Ghetsis walks towards Touko with the look of rage, "Why is it you? I never understand…"  
Touko steps backwards a few steps.  
If he slaps N like this, and treating them both like a useless child, there's no doubt he can be violent against Touko.  
"That doesn't matter anymore…" Ghetsis takes out a pokeball from inside of his cape, "Although my plan is ruined, but it doesn't change my goal. I must rule this world, and N shall be the King of Team Plasma, and elimited you." Ghetsis throws out his Pokeball, "Just be sorry to yourself for putting yourself into this, because now you've known too much of our plan!"  
A mummy pokemon with four hands, comes out of Ghetsis's pokeball stands in front of Touko.

Victini jumps out in front of Touko ready for his second round of battle.  
"No…" Touko wants to stop Victini, but then she realizes, all of her Pokemon are unconscious right now from previous battle with N. The only one that is able to battle is Victini. However… Touko looks over to her bag without opening, there's a Max Revive Cheren gave her back in Victory Road. She can only revive one Pokemon…  
But who should she revive?

"Touko!" Cheren and Alder rushes over to their room.  
"Cheren…" Touko turns to him.  
"Ghetsis… we've over hear your conversation…" Alder looks at Ghetsis who doesn't seem to have any fear on his face with the two extra people that enter this room, his Cofagrigus is waving its four hands around, waiting to battle.  
"Taking over the world? What do you mean? I thought you Team Plasma's goal is to liberate Pokemon?" Cheren steps forward and asks.  
"Hahaha!"Ghetsis laughs out loud, "What a bunch of fool!" He lifts his head up looking down at the two teen and elderly man with a smirk across his face: "That was just a convenient lie and a type of propaganda that I used to creat Team Plasma. Fools! That sure fooled you all well!"  
Everyone in this room gasp, that includes N, who realized his father has used his innocent mind, and now is betrayed by his own father. N opens his eyes and mouth wide, he's stuns there.  
"Use your head!" Ghetsis shouts with the big smile on his face, holds his right hand and taps his head with his index finger, "Why would we let go such useful creature like Pokemon? Our world has given us these powerful creatures that can help us dominate this world! Manipulate Pokemon helps people expand their maximum possibilities!" Ghetsis speaks with the biggest smile on his face, "So that, we can use that power and mindset to dominate the world!"

N gasps, he's deeply wounded and destroy by his father's words. He can't believe this, he can't believe that his father would say such things. The father he trusted in, the father that he thought that's working along side with him.  
Protecting Pokemon, liberating Pokemon, make Pokemon perfect was all just a lie!  
N is trembling.

"YOU FOOL!" Alder steps up, "Do you know what you are saying? This idea is just ridiculous!"  
"Say what you want. You can't stop me." Ghetsis laughs, "A Pokemon, if its reveal as a deity, is still just a Pokemon. It doesn't matter the dragon has chose you." Ghetsis points at Touko with his right index finger, Touko clenches her fists, "You are not a threat to me."  
"Cofagrr, coff!" Cofagrigus gives Touko the look of fiece.  
Touo swallows, a cold sweat falls from the side of her head.

"Common now, face me in battle. I can't wait to see your expression after I defeat you!" Ghetsis says with the confidence and taunting tone, and continue with that big evilsh smile on his face.  
This is no good… Touko hesitates, the only available Pokemon she has is Victini, and a Max Revive that she can only revive that one Pokemon.  
She's sure that Ghetsis has six Pokemon with him, who should she choose to revive?

Ghetsis swipe his arm out of his cape: "No one can stop me! No matter what!" Ghetsis points at Victini: "Cofagrigus, use Toxic."

"What?" Touko didn't realized, Cofagrigus already spits out Toxic from his mouth and direct hits towards Victini.  
"Victini!" Touko shouts out, as Victini is on the ground with his body turning purple slowly. He's struggling from the pain the poision is causing.  
"That's dirty Ghetsis!" Cheren steps up.  
"This is a Pokemon Battle. Plus Victini is already out in the battle field, I'm not breaking any rules." Ghetsis says while opens his eyes wide, and continues to put the biggest devish smile on his face.

"Tsk…" Cheren grinds his teeth,"Touko! Do you have any antidote on you?"  
"Ye…Yeah!" Touko opens her bag and grabs onto an antidote, and runs to Victini and sprays it.  
"Use, Shadow ball!"  
"What?" As Touko is still spraying the Antidote on Victini, an attack is going towards her.  
"TOUKO!" Cheren shouts out.  
As the attack is coming closer and closer, there's no place to run.

A block of transparent glass appears in front of them temperately, blocks the Shadow Ball attack.  
As Touko closes her eyes, the smoke fades away, Victini is flying in mid-air, breathing very fast.  
Touko is able to cure his poison on time.  
"Victini…"  
Victini has used Protect just intime before the attack comes.  
Victini opens his mouth wide abosrts the air and splits out fire from his mouth and attack directly into the smoke.  
"Victini, VICTI!" Victini turns around and gave Touko a peace sign.  
Touko feels relief, she sits on the ground.  
Then Victini gestures Touko's bag and her Pokeball, then he getures a huge Pokemon with both of his tiny arms by drawing around her body.  
"Victini… are you asking me to revive…"  
Victini nods, as the smoke in front of them fade away, Ghetsis is coughing, Cofagrigus seems to have injured by the Flame Burst Victini sent out.

"Tsk, use Shadow ball once again!"  
"Victini, use Flare Blitz!"  
Victini charges his body with red flame, and strikes towards Cofagrigus, a direct hit!  
Cofagrigus is on the ground unconscious.

"Yes!" Cheren and Alder cheers, "That's it!"  
"Tsk!" Ghetsis puts Cofagrigus back into the Pokeball.  
"Good job Victini!" Touko high five with Victini with both of their hands.

"Victini, VICTI!" Victini gestures his tiny arms once again, pointing at Touko's bag and belt with a panic look.  
"Yes!" Touko takes out Max Revive, and her Pokeball in the dark silhouette, throws the Max Revive in side of the Pokeball, as the red lazor takes the med inside, "I'm counting on you Victini… I won't use this yet…"  
"Victini, VICTI!" Victini nods and turns around back to the battle, just five more Pokemon to go.

"If you are only using your Victini to fight against me, you have no chance." Ghetsis takes out his second pokeball and throws it out. A frog Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball and lands on the ground.  
"Seismitoad…" Touko grinds her teeth, "A water and ground type huh…" Victini is at disadvantage.

"Use Muddy Water." Ghestsis commands calmly, he's very confident with this move he's chosen.  
If Victini uses physical attack, then it'll be direct to the Muddy Water, unless Victini can evide this. Touko bites her lips, she takes a deep breath and commands: "Victini, dodge! Then use Double Edge!"  
"Touko! You have used two move that takes physical damanage on Victini, are you sure about this?"  
"YES!" Touko roars, "I believe in Victini. He's been in many different battles, he can do it!"  
Victini evades and direct hits his body against Seismitoad's. Seismitoad is bigger than he is, it takes more effort to push it on the ground.  
"Now use, Focus Blast!"  
Victini flies in mid-air, and throws a powerful attack against Seismitoad.

* * *

"Mushama!" Touya shouts, Marshal's Pokemon are specialized in Fighting type, yet Touya's Mushama who's psychic time is having difficult time dealing with them.

"Conkeldurr, use Stone Edge!"  
Rocks raises from the ground and traps Mushama, she's unable to move.  
"Mushama!" Touya clenches his fists, grinding his teeth.  
"Musha…"Mushama struggles to escape.

"Common, boy. Is that all you got." Marshal crosses his arm as he speaks, he dips his head with a confident smile, "With this level you can't defeat the champion."  
"Nah, I have more to go!" Touya smiles with nervously, "Mushama, use Psychic to free yourself from the stones!"  
Mushama concentrades as pink glow around her body, all the stones that traps her destories and flies apart.  
"Good job Mushama!"  
"Very clever." Marshal grinds, "Now use Grass Knot!"  
"Mushama fly up! And use Hypnosis!" Touya commands.  
As Mushama flies up into the mid-air and use Hypnosis.  
"Block it with your brick!"  
Conkeldurr blocks the attack using the two brick he holds in his hand and place them in front of him, as he opens up the brick again.  
"Psybeam!" Touya commands.  
Mushama uses Psybeam in the mid-air before Conkeldurr notices, and direct attacks against him.

Conkeldurr faints on the ground.  
"Great battle!" Marshal compliments as he takes out his Pokeball and puts Conkeldurr back into his pokeball, "I see that you see through Conkeldurr's move."  
Touya wipes his nose with the side edge of his index finger: "Hehe, thanks to you my Mushama is pretty drain out."  
"This is Elite Four for ya!" Marshal laughs, and throws another Pokeball, "Go, Meinshao, and use U-turn!"  
"What? Bug move?!" Touya is shocked, as Meinshao flies out of the Pokeball and turns his body to green and attacks at Mushama, a super effective attack!  
Mushama instantly falls, and Touya catches her.  
"Mushama!"

"You still got one more to go there, young man." Marshal says with his arm cross, "What else do you got there? Let me guess, one of your starter trios?"  
Touya stares at Marshal, he guessed it right. He only got his Samurott left in his team to battle.  
However they both have one Pokemon left, since after using U-Turn, Meinshao didn't go back ot the Pokeball.

Touya puts Mushama back into the Pokeball and throws his sixth Pokemon: Samurott out of his Pokeball. As Samurott lands on the fieldn, he roars in mighty!

"My first Pokemon," Touya says with confident, "Let's show him what we got in the two years and half of our journey!"  
Samurott roars even lounder and mightier, giving Meinshao the look of fiece and confidence.

"I like this spirit!" Marshal compliments, "Let's see what you got! Meinshao!"  
Meinshao shouts, and jumps up in mid-air ready to battle with Samurott who's just sitting on the ground with his four nibs, waiting for Touya's command.

* * *

"Victini!" Touko catches Victini who's falls down from mid-air.

Victini is at his limited. Both him and Bisharp fainted, Bisharp is on the ground.  
It's a tied.  
"You have done a good job, thanks Victini." Tears gather around Touko's eyes, seeing how exhausted and how much injured Victini has being in consequtive battle. After feating N and four of Ghetsis' Pokemon without Hyperlotion, he's has done really well. "Please take a good rest. Victini…"  
"Victi…" Victini nods and smiles with exhaustion, Touko puts him back into the Pokeball.

Another pokeball sents out by Ghetsis, it's the buffalo Pokemon: Bouffalant. Boufflant scatches the ground with his feet, blows air out of his nose. He's ready to battle, he might tackle any opponent at any time.  
"Well… How much do you have there, 'Hero of Truth'?" Ghetsis says with the sarcastic tone, he seems pissed, at the same time, he's trying to hold up his pride and talk down to Touko, "Or are you giving up? It's pretty impressive that you have defeated four of my Pokemon after battling with my son. How rude of me not giving your Pokemon a break before the battle."  
He doesn't sound apologitic at all.  
Touko is trying to not let his words get to her.  
She believes in Victini, she understood Victini's intention, this is why Victini has been holding on battle to the very limited, so it gives enough time for "this Pokemon" to recover. With "This Pokemon", Touko can win against Ghetsis. With the one and only max revive, Touko puts all of her hope into "This Pokemon".  
"I'm counting on you." Touko whispers, she takes a deep breath, "Here we go!"  
She throws the Pokeball, as Pokeball spins, a Pokemon appears.  
A beautiful pure white dragon Pokemon, flaps her beautiful wings lands on the ground, roars out with all of her might. Her cylinder tails charges up with red fire, the little flames are scatter around the room, and heats up the entire environment. Wind blows at everyone, they are trying to stand still under the strong wind.

"Reshiram…"Alder expresses, he has never seem this legendary Dragon before, he's shock, his eyes and mouth are wide open seeing this scenary.  
"The legendary… dragon Pokemon…" Cheren reacts the same.

"Reshiram… The Pokemon that follows the Hero of Truth…" Ghetsis mutters, "Interesting. What a beautiful and powerful being. Perhaps if I defeat her, I can acquire her." He looks over to Touko.  
Touko presses her upper lip against her buttom lip as tight as she can, she can't let Ghetsis to acquire such powerful Pokemon like Reshiram for his evil deeds. An image of him dominates the world with the power of Reshiram and Zekrom? No, he can't do this! She clenches her fist: "NO! I will not allow this! I'm not going to let you dominate the world with the power of both dragons. They weren't mean to be use this way by you criminals!"  
Reshiram looks down at Ghetsis and loudly roars out her anger, and agree with Touko.

"Hahaha, we'll see!" Ghetsis laughs, "Bouffalant, use Earthquake!"  
"FLY! Reshiram!"  
Reshiram flaps her beautify wings and flies up in mid-air with her bits of her flame bits falls down from her cylinder tail.  
"Use Fire Blast!" Touko commands.  
Reshiram gathers flames around her mouth, and aims the most powerful fire attack towards Bouffalant.  
A flame of art with writing of Chinese word "Big" on Bouffalant, a direct attack against, he can barely standing.  
"As expected from a legendary Pokemon, what a powerful attack." Ghetsis is laughing, "I won't let you win! Bouffalant, stand up!"  
Bouffalant struggles to stand up on his bare feet, all of his feets are trembling from pain.  
"Use Wild Charge!"  
Bouffalant holds his head up gather electricity around him and attacks directly at Reshiram.  
Reshiram tries to evade the attack but the electricity are everywhere, she got direct attacked.  
Reshiram manages to fly up again in mid-air after the attack.  
"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!"  
Reshiram charges up with her tail engine, a powerful fire attack is aim against Bouffalant, Bouffalant instantly fainted on the ground.

One more Pokemon to go! Touko gestures with both her fists, on her victory.  
Ghetsis puts Bouffalant back in the Pokeball. He seems even more irritated, and nervous. What would be the next Pokemon? Touko wonders, as a sweat falls down from her face.  
She looks up to Reshiram, Reshiram may have regain conscious again from Max Revive, but her previous injuries are still there. She can't do long battle like she did with Zekrom.  
"Reshiram…" Touko calls out her name.  
Reshiram seems to have notice Touko is worrying, she turns around and shakes her head with the smile.  
"Reshiram…" Touko smiles with tears gather around her eyes. That moment she understood Reshiram. She understood Reshiram's intention. Perhaps, Reshiram knew that, it was Victini's idea to revive her, and both Victini and Touko believes in her.

A dark and blue Dragon Pokemon comes out and flies in front of Ghetsis.  
"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!"  
Once again, Ghetsis commands straight out without giving Touko the opputunity to get ready.  
Reshiram is quick enough to reacts to the attack and evades it. The attack was so powerful that it attack directs at Touko.  
"Touko!" Cheren and Alder steps forward tries to run to save her.  
Ghetsis' intention wasn't just to attack Reshiram, it's also to eliminate Touko as well!  
Reshiram notices the attack is directaly towards Touko, and flies back to her and blocks in front of her.  
"RESHIRAM!" Touko shouts.  
The attack causes huge explosion, and rocks from ceiling continues to fall down.  
Cheren got pull back by Alder and tries to cover themselves and evade from the crumble rocks.

Sound of rock falling, the atomsphere is quiet, dusts are flying everywhere.  
Touko gets up, she realizes Reshiram wraps both of her arm around her and protects her from the fallen rock.  
"Reshiram…" Touko calls her name with shaky voice, Reshiram opens her eyes looks at Touko.  
"Are you OK?"  
Reshiram moans quietly, and slowly gets up.  
Different sizes of rocks falls out from her back. Reshiram has additional injury on top of what she got from previous battle.  
"Reshiram!" Touko panicks.  
Reshiram gets up and shakes her head, flaps her wind and stands on the battle field again.  
Hydreigon is flying in mid-air waiting for the rocks to stop falling from the ceiling.

"Reshiram… Can you still battle?"  
Reshiram nods, and stares at her opponent.  
"Reshiram… I understand…" For a moment, Touko was able to hear Reshiram's voice.  
"If he wants to go wild with his attack, we'll go wild too! Reshiram, use Outrage!" Touko commands.  
Reshiram roars as red lights are gathering around her and goes on rampage and shoots out attack everywhere in the building.  
Hydreigon flies everywhere tries to evade but got hit multiple times.  
Hydreigon falls on the ground and struggles to get up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ghetsis seems to have finally snaps after holding in all of his frustrations.  
"Victory is on our hand, Ghetsis!" Touko looks to Reshiram who's in confused. She shakes her head trying to snap out of confusion.  
"Reshiram, can you do this? Use, Fusion Flare once more!"  
Reshiram shakes her head and opens her mouth and shoots out Fusion flare, the attack goes random directions.  
"Hydreigon, get up! And use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis commands, however Hydreigon struggles to get up.  
Fusion Flare attacks towards Hydreigon, cause a huge explosion once more inside this castle.  
More rocks from Ceiling is falling, Ghetsis is cover under the rock.

A bright light fades in and out, Touko and Reshiram are still standing, while Ghetsis gets up from the crumble rocks fell down from ceiling, and looks at Hydreigon who lost in this battle.  
Ghetsis is trembling, he gasps, his mouth is open, and his eyes are shaking.  
He looks to the front, Touko and Reshiram stands there, staring at him.

"My calculations… NO!" Ghetis can barely stands up, he's staring into space, "MY CAREFUL SCHEMES! THIS WORLD SHOULD BE MINE!" He screams out.

Alder and Cheren holds down to Ghetsis, and ties him up with rope that they seem to have prepare before they come into this castle.  
"I created Team plasma with my own hands! I'm absolutely perfect! I AM THE PERFECTION! DON'T YOU SEE?" Ghetsis struggles, "I am the perfect ruler for the perfect new world!"

"N… Now that you see this… Do you still think your dream to create a new world with Pokemon and human apart from each other, an ideal dream?" Alder looks over to N and asks.  
N looks at Alder, he looks down on the ground once again, he turns away. He bites his lips, he's trembling.

Ghetsis looks over to N, N is silent.  
Ghetsis starts to laugh: "Since I can't become a hero and obtain the lengendary Pokemon for myself, I already prepare my own son for this! He's just a human without the human heart. He can communicate with Pokemon, no matter what he will always stay on the Pokemon side. Can you, who rely on your Pokemon, would you be able to get through a freak like himself?"  
Upon hearing that word, N gasps quietly. He dips his head down again, cover himself with the shadow creates by his cap.  
"Calling your own son a freak…" Touko clenches her fists, "How can you call your own son this?"  
"Alder, we shouldn't waste our time listen to him talking non-sense!" Cheren pulls Ghetsis's rope tighter, "He is the one who's a freak, and doesn't have a human heart!"  
Alder nods: "Yeah." Alder looks over to N, "N… There are a lot of things you need to rethink about. I know you were motivated and encouraged by Ghetsis' words, and manipulation, that's why you weren't pursuring the real ideal dream. However because your inspiration, and dedication, you were able to meet the Legendary Pokemon." Alder smiles at N.  
N looks over to Aldner expressionless: "I don't deserve to be a hero."  
Seeing how modest and despair N is, Alder feels pity and sympathy for this innocent boy, who was tricked by his own father: "Is that so." Alder lightly sigh, "Whatever you and Zekrom decided for your plans from now on, is a very important decision. Right? "  
N shakes his head: "You act like you understand…" N snaps, he hanches his back over towards Alder, with both of his palms up in his chest level, "Up until now, we've been fighting along side with our friends over our beliefs! And why? Why are we fighting like this? Our friends are hurt, because of this!"  
"N!" Alder speaks lounder, it shudders N's panic behaviour, "Although we may not understand each other well, but there's no reason to reject each other's opinion! There are always two side of argument!" Alder lectures N, "There's always right and wrong in each statements, is there one point of view that has all the answers?" Alder turns around, "Think about this."  
After those words, Alder and Cheren pulls Ghetsis out of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! LET ME GO!"  
Ghetsis' shouting is slowly fading away as Cheren and Alder take him out of the castle.

N dips his head down, clenching his fist.  
He feels misery, he feels angry, he feels hopless.  
Suddenly he hisses, he has forgotten that harsh slap by his father on his cheek, it's still abit throbbing. It's not just the pain physically from the face, it's also the pain inside his heart.  
He clenches his fists are tight as he can, his body is trembling, he's grinding his teeth, and he's trying his best to hold his tears.

Suddenly, a soft warm hand holding a henkerchef gently touches his left face on the hand mark, where he was slapped by his father.  
He remembers this softness from these hands, it's always so warm. He misses these hands. The pair of hands that he always wanted to hold, the gental smile that she always give him as both of their hands touch.  
Perhaps the comfort he's looking for.


	27. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Touko finally defeated Ghetsis, who's behind it all.  
> N has learned and realized his mistake and betray from his father.  
> He's lost, he doesn't know what else to do with Zekrom.  
> Touko walks up to him, he remembers... how they first met...  
> Will Touko's feeling reach over to N?  
> Or will N realize his feeling for Touko?
> 
> A chapter of the our favorite Ferris Wheel Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of the our favorite Ferris Wheel Shipping that you've been waiting for!  
> Perhaps for the mood of this chapter, you can consider put on OST for the game:"N's Farewell" as you read this chapter. :)

**Black and White 26: Farewell**

_Everything is a lie. Who am I kidding? Perhaps I have been lying to myself._

Everything he believed in was just an excuse for his own father to dominate the world. His father has no intention of liberating Pokemon for the sake of "Making them perfect", just like many other human. It's only a lie to fulfill his own selfish desire to obtain rare strong Pokemon to rule the world.  
His dream is shatter, he feels that he's falling into the deep dark well. He doesn't know where to go, what else to pursue.  
This innocent young green hair teen can't stop blame himself for being that fool, naive and pathetic human being for believe in this since the first place.  
All of his hard work has shattered into pieces.  
Liberating Pokemon… What kind of mistake would he be making?  
His own mistake will only lead to fear and despair to people and Pokemon.

_"He's just a human without the human heart. He can communicate with Pokemon, no matter what he will always stay on the Pokemon side. Can you, who rely on your Pokemon, would you be able to get through a freak like himself?"_

"That's right… maybe I am just a freak…"  
N remembers, his first time leaving the castle after being part of Team Plasma.  
There were a lot of people he met in his journey, however being isolated from the outside world in the past years, he couldn't find a way to approach to them. They seem to dislike what N tell them whenever the topic comes to "Pokemon become perfect"...etc.  
"So what, if you can understand Pokemon and we can't. What a show off. Freak!"  
A young boy with Sewaddle on his shoulder told him that, with the the most angry look on his face.  
That word "Freak", creates ache in his heart. He doesn't understand why he feels down every time he hears that word.  
He always pround of that ability.  
Perhaps others don't think so.

 _"Touko Touko! Hehehe" The most enjoyful sound comes from the little orange fire pig holding in this girl's hand, he was dancing happily. Only want to snuggle with his trainer that he just met not too long ago.  
"It's pretty cool that… you can understand what Pokemon is saying. I kind of envy you for that_."  _Touko says with her face blushing._

These words really makes him feel happy, although he didn't show it on his face.  
That moment, N feels this girl is different.  
On top of that, her Pokemon are so happy around her. All he hears is that they are excited to hang out with Touko, they want to get stronger with her, they are enjoying the journey with her.  
It's not only her Pokemon. Seeing her, being around her, he feels mysteriously happy.

Touko…

N close his eyes, gently touches Touko's left hand that's holding the henkerchif, lightly cleaning his injured face.  
Touko instantly blushes, she looks at N with a warm smile.  
This hand, is always so gental, and warm.  
N closes his eyes, with the smile on his face. He feels relax and calm.  
Perhaps this pair of hands, are the comfort that he's looking for.  
A single drop of his tears fall from his eyes.  
How embarrassing, crying for the first time in front of her.

"Does it hurt?" Touko asks.  
"A bit…"  
"Sorry… I don't have ice on me… nor ice Pokemon to make ice either…"  
"It's alright."  
Touko's heart is fast pounding, she's looking at N who closes his eyes, display his beautiful long eye lashes. The poor guy who has finally calmed own after hearing all these truth and betrayal from his own father, and shows his smile which she hasn't seem for a while.  
N is back.  
She puts out a relief smile.

N opens his eyes softly: "Were you scared?" N asks.  
"Scared of you? Not really." Touko answered with taunt.  
"Battled with Ghetsis…" N seems concern,"Your Pokemon were injured from battling with me… If not because you had a Max Revive to revive Reshiram…"  
"Victini believed in me."  
N looks at Touko, the look of Curiosity.  
Touko smiles: "For that moment, I was able to understand fully what Victini, Reshiram, and Emboar were trying to tell me." Touko titters, "I was so happy."  
N sighs with relief smile: "That's great."  
"You are still shaking. Your hand is cold."  
"Sorry…" N realizes, he's been shaking while holding Touko's hand near his face.  
Touko sighs: "You haven't eaten anything have you? It must be hard on you, with everything that happened."  
"…" N didn't say anything. He closes his eyes, he doesn't want to think about anything at this moment. He just wants to enjoy this moment, with this girl who can calm him down strangely, and comfortable with.

"N…"  
"Yes?"  
"My arm is tired…"  
N opens his eyes immediately, and let go of her hand: "Sorry…"  
Deep down in Touko's heart, she didn't want N to let go of her hand. It's been a while since her and N has physical contact with each other. If it's back then, she probably won't miss N this much. She can't help it, she has fallen for this man.  
But she didn't realized, N hasn't let go of her hand, he's holding her.  
Touko is blushing, so does N.  
Did he miss her as well? Touko wonders.

Both of them just plain staring at each other, without saying a word.  
They don't know what to say to each other.

"There's something I want to talk to you about…" N breaks the silence in his soft tone. Touko looks at N who turns his back and holding her hand walking straight towards his throne, which it's already cover in rocks.  
Touko looks around, the path is long, and the water that surround this path is cover in heavy rocks or floating the tiny rock fell on the surface that fell from the ceiling. This room is badly damange due to battles. Probably can't use it anymore.  
Come to think of it… She can't believe that battle happened. The battle between the legendary dragons, the fiece battle with N and herself, and includes the random approach battle with Ghetsis.  
N asked if she was scared, perhaps she was. How many times her legs were trembling too frequently that she was afraid she might fall.  
How much she tried to reach to N's heart.  
However after all these, now that N is back…  
Being holding hands with N, she can't calm down her heart beat.  
She feels happy.  
This atomosphere with N, she misses a lot. Her and N are finally alone and together for a bit.

"Remember when we first met? It was in Accumula Town." N closes his eyes, "I remember I noticed you from the voice of your Tepig. He said he wants to be with you. Being growing up in my environment, I never heard of a Pokemon saying such words. Now Tepig has grown up stronger… and evolved into Emboar, fighting along your side."  
"No... I pump into you too... while we were in the line..." Touko looks at N with the look of irritation for forgetting this.  
N turns his head: "Well..."  
"..." Touko is silent, continue to stare at him with an unhappy look. As she expect it, he only remembers the Pokemon, not her.  
N continues walking until they reach the stairs towards his throne, bright light break through the hole that Zekrom broke through when he was entering the room. Cold and fresh air comes in, and it's already the morning. Bright sun is shining through, Touko tries to adjust to the lighting.

N turns around, let go of Touko's hand.  
"I couldn't understand this…" He shakes his head with the modest look on his face, looking directly at Touko's bright blue eyes. She's listening to him, her cheek is lightly blush with pinkness, "I couldn't believe that there are Pokemon that like people. Up until that moment I met you, I'd never know a Pokemon would be like that. The longer my journey continued, I begin to wonder about my beliefs. After I was allowed to leave this Team Plasma castle, the people and Pokemon I have communicated with, are the ones that tries to communicate and help with each other. I slowly doubting my decisions, however I did not want any distraction or second through on my dream. However… after talking to you, I slowly begin to doubt myself more. I begin to doubt Team Plasma, I've noticed they might have other motives behind my back. Information I'm hearing have been different from them. Then, as I met you… I want to understand you more, and I want to get to know you."  
Touko blushes, she's embrasse to look at N. She knew N would say such cheesy things, she can't look straight at him even more upon hearing these.  
"I wanted to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront with you, as the status of next generation of twin Heroes. I needed that more than anything…" N looks away with a relief smile on his face, "Perhaps deep down, I wanted you to defeat me. I wanted you to prove to me that I was wrong…"  
"But why me…" Touko asks, "There are so many other stronger trainer that's like me, for example Alder… He's older than us, he's more experience, he shares stronger bond with his Pokemon over the years…"  
"Like I said before… you were special… right?"  
"That's just your own opinion…" Touko pouts and looks away with her face blushing.  
N giggles: "Perhaps." N looks at Touko with light smile on his face, "But I was right… Reshiram chose you, didn't she? You said you were able to communicate with her right? I heard it as well… during your battle with my father."  
Touko is embarrassed by N's compliment, she presses her upper lip tightly against her lower lips.  
"There's no way a person like me…" N closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Someone who only understand Pokemon… No… that's not it…" N shakes his head, "I don't think I actually understand them either… "  
Touko looks up to N, she's shocked by his words.  
"I really envy you, you met so many Pokemon, you understand them, and surrounded by so many friends… "  
"What about you?!" Touko cuts N off, "I… I've always envy your ability to be able to communicate with Pokemon." Touko is blushing while confessing herself, "N… You are so strong… You are dedicated to your dream. Your dream is great… Sometimes I wonder… when Pokemon are playing… what are they talking about? I wanted to join their conversation… and… You are given a special talent and you have been trying to create something big for the all of the Pokemon that you truly love." Touko looks away embarrassed.  
Deep down, she feels very happy. Both she and N share similar thoughts, more importantly, it's been a while since they had a heart to heart talk. This time, N is more open to the subject than before where he doesn't never fully explains.  
"When I was talking to you, despite knowing you are King of Team Plasma. But I was able to tell… you are very different from them."

"You seem to have thought a lot about me" N teases, "I'm so happy." He grins.  
Touko looks at N and looks away trying to hide her embarrassment.  
N grabs Touko's left front hair: "Thank you…" Gently feels the smooth and silkiness of her hair.  
Her hair is cover with dusk, her hair is tangle in a lot of places, and her hat is cover with grey dust. He can tell, Touko already noticed and tried her best to fix her hair, and her hat to make herself look proper.

Touko bites down her lips, "You are so annoying…" She takes a deep breath and throw herself onto N.  
She hugs him as tight as she can, she hides her face in his chest.  
"Touko…" N is shocked, "Are you ok? You must be exhausted… You look tired…"  
"I'M FINE! Just let me be like this for a bit OK?"  
"…" N sighs with smile, he wraps his hands around her.  
"I wanted… to do this for so long…" She confesses.  
Touko turns her fully blushing face, she clutches N's shirt as tight as she can: "You are so annoying… So embarrassing! Seriously…"  
N is happy from the buttom of his heart: "Why is it that… you always interfere my heart?"  
Touko peeks out.  
"What about you? You always come stalk me every city I go…"  
"Like I said, I wanted to get to know you better. I want to hear your voice of your Pokemon."  
"It's always Pokemon with you." Touko pouts, "You are contradicting yourself. Am I no where near your heart?"  
N gasps, he sees the jealous look on Touko's face.  
"Then I'm very jealous of my Pokemon."  
"…" Hearing Touko's words, N's face blushes, "Jealous of Pokemon? Why?" He's confused.  
Touko bites down her lips, she refuses to answer this.  
"You must be tired. Do you know what you are saying?"  
This irritates Touko, but she's stubborn. She refuse to speak a word.  
It's too embarrassed to confess her feelings now, isn't it? Does N have a clue with what she's saying to him? Who is she kidding? He's too innocent.  
This is too embarrassed, she just wants to continue to hide her blushing face.  
"Perhaps you should go home and rest up after."  
"You as well…" Then Touko lifts her head slightly up, she remembers. The bedroom, where N stayed. If he's returning home, it would be this castle. That's already badly damage everywhere. That bedroom… the room where Ghetsis tries to create an inner world of lies to forced N to believed. The room is fully of all the sad memories for him… Touko zips her mouth, she dips her head down.  
N gently touches Touko's cheek.  
"Na… Natural Harmonia Gropius."  
"…" N is shocked by Touko calling out his name, "How did you know my name?"  
"I saw it on the basketball." Touko blushes and look away.  
"…The basket ball…?" N's tone changed.  
"I went into the room… beneath here."  
N looks at her curiously.  
"The room where you grew up." Touko looks at N, she looks like she's about to cry.  
N pauses: "Is that so…" He looks away, "Please don't give me the look of sympathy."  
Touko retreats. It must be painful to bring this up to him. Perhaps N has left that room behind, that's why the room looks so empty and dusty.  
She remembers, that room…  
The atmosphere, the music box that's playing in the room brings the lonliness feeling in this room. Seeing all the toys, the set ups provided in that bedroom, the high ceiling.  
How many times did N cry? How much does he miss his Pokemon back in the wild?  
How much injury he got when the Pokemon attack him.  
She wonders, how happy N was, when he was finally out of that cage.

Touko feelings around his hand on her face, N looks over expressionless.  
"If you want to cry… Please cry it out."  
N gasps, looking at Touko who has her head dip down, gently touches around his arm. She found a few minor scar on the top of his hand.  
"What's there to cry about?"  
"Anything…"  
"You try Sound like you understand."

"You were lonely, you were sad…"  
"That was the past. I was weak, now I've become stronger. I've earned my freedom. Team Plasma finaly release their 'well-train freak' to the world to succed their plan. But at the end, this 'freak' has failed their master plan."  
"You are not a freak."  
"I can understand Pokemon, aren't I? I was told that I might be the child of Tropius and a human…" N getures his hair, "this is why my hair is green. I was borned like a freak."  
"Bull shit." Touko bites, "I never seem a Tropius, so I don't know what you are talking. Nor what you are saying is even scientific possible."  
"…" N turns away, "No… it's not possible..."  
"Whoever told you that, he or she is an idiot."  
"…" N is silent.  
"It's a great talent that you are given." Touko looks away, "You can be the bridge that connections between any miscommunications between human and Pokemon." Touko looks up to N, "Your talent will help bring the stronger bond between human and Pokemon stronger."  
N looks over to Touko, he's shocked with what she's saying.  
"You weren't weak… Crying doesn't make you weak N." Touko looks at N, "You are just expressing your emotions. You are a very caring, and sensitive person. I know you are." Touko continues to hide her blushing face from him as she speaks.  
"I may not understand fully about you, since… we only hang out when you 'stalk me' in every city in Unova I went for the past 2 years." Touko looks to him, and speaks sarcastically, "However I feel the good deeds from you. I can still see through your personality. Maybe it's destiny that we met … And I'm very happy." Touko smiles with her teeth.  
N remains silence, he looks at Touko. Who talks so carefree, who keeps smiling at him.  
Touko pulls out both of her arm, gently touches N's both side of his face. He has warm up since, he's not as freezing or trembling anymore.  
"Therefore, cry it out. It makes you feel so much better."  
N chuckles.  
"What is it?" Touko asks with the curios look on her face, "Did I say something funny?"  
N giggles: "How can you ask a guy to cry in front of you?" N continues to laugh, a single drop of tears is hanging at the edge of his eyes from laughing.  
"WHAT?" Touko is blushing, "What's wrong with that? I'm not judging!" she squeezes and pinches N's face, and stretches them out as far as she can, she pouts, "N, you idiot!"  
"AWKAYE AWKAYE… Naw You are Maken meh kurai!"(OK OK, Now you are making me cry)  
Touko let go of N's face, both side of his cheek is red with her finger pinch marks. Consider it's extra pain on top of that slap from his father on one of the cheeks.  
Touko is laughing, seeing how idiotic she did to N, more injury on top.  
N touches his cheek, hissing from pain.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko giggles.  
N looks at Touko who's giggling so happily, he can't help but blush looking at such beautiful scenary. Perhaps it's the morning sun light effects. This beautiful girl standing in front of him, under the sun lights. Her pale skins is more brighten, the shine of her hair, and the dusts on her body sparkles under the sun.

"Thank you, Touko." N grabs onto both of her hand, "You truly understand me. Thank you for thinking so much for me… Your words, they are very emotive. I don't know what I would do, without you. I wouldn't be standing up like this, and be open to my thoughts without you." N smiles, both side of his cheek are lightly pink and blushes.  
Touko's heart skip a beat, she's embarrassed. She looks away: "Wh…wh…why are you telling me these things? Isn't it what a friend should do? We listen and help our friends when they are down and needed." Touko is very nervous that it's hard to stare at N's face.

"Friends…" N pauses, he smiles, "Yes… we are friends."  
"Le… let me be clear!" Touko takes a deep breath and looks at N with her face that's been super hot for the past hour, "It's not like I care much or anything… I just… don't like to see you looking so sad all the time. Es..Especially after everything that happen… You said you don't want sympathy right? As long as… you listen…"

Casually, N wrap his right arm around Touko, leans his face very closely. Touko can feel his breath, she stiffen up.  
"What… what are you doing? You are very close…"  
"What do you think I'm planning on doing?"  
"Are you trying to take advantage of me? Like back in Charge Stone Cave? When you… Ki…Kiss.. mmm…me…" Touko slowly mumbles her words to hide her feeling.  
"Is that what you want me to do?"  
"…" Touko blushes, "Do you dare?"  
N closes his eyes. Touko never realizes, N has such beautiful long eye lashes.  
Touko's blushing, she closes her eyes stiffen.  
Their lips touches against each other.

The kiss is sweet and soft.  
Touko's heart is overflow with warmness, sweetness, and happiness.  
It's the kiss she's been waiting for, the kiss that she misses.  
The kiss that they had back in Charge Stone Cave… but warmer, and sweeter.  
Perhaps this kiss feels different because she has realized her feelings for N.

N and Touko opens their eyes, looking at each others' eyes and eye lashes. They are blushing.  
N has kissed her again, what does this mean?  
Could it be that, N also has romantic feelings for her?  
Or did he think kissing is fun and he wants to try it again? Or maybe he just likes kissing in general?  
This kiss is longer than before, this kiss, feels different.  
This isn't kissing to a cute Pokemon again, is it?  
That kiss was so sweet, Touko feels her entire body is turning soft, and relax, she could fall down from this softness, and N is holding her to provend her to do so.  
Looking at N's eyes, Touko wonders in her mind.  
Touko leans closer, she half opens her eyes.  
N also leans closer, and ready to kiss her again.

Suddenly Touko stops, and makes an awkward expression.  
N stops with curiosity.

"N… Did you … just unhook my bra?"  
"Er?" N is shocked, "I… uh…" He feels around Touko's back, the knod between the two side of the bra is open, it's just bare back.  
"I… Uh…" N looks at Touko. Maybe it was already unhook one before, when they were hugging and kissing, may have unknock the 2nd knod. Or whatever it is, N becomes the accuse victim now!  
Touko seems embarsse, however the way she looks and blushes, looks very sexy and extremely attractive in N's eyes.  
What is this thought coming to his own mind? N swallows. He never fell this way before.  
His heart pounds even faster than before.  
Why does this look on Touko's face feels so seductive to him?  
"Maybe you should fix it…"  
"Ah…" Touko nods lightly, reaches over to her back and tries to fix her bra.  
It's difficult to fix it through two layers of clothing, she struggles as she keeps on missing the knod.  
"Lift up the shirt might help…" N says.  
"Em…" Touko hestitates, but what else can be help? She nods slowly, "Can you help me?" She looks up to N with her face blushing, "It's hard to lift both of my shirt while trying to adjust this… BUT!" Touko points at N, "You mustn't have any dirty thoughts or look at anything!"  
"What's there to see? Aren't you an A….."  
Touko stabs N on the stomach with her fingers putting together and forms a boat shape.  
"Ouu…" N struggles with the pain, this woman is violent!  
"Hurry up and help me fix this!" Touko demands.  
"…" N feels irritated by this tone of hers.  
He closes his eyes, lightly lifts up Touko's black mini-vest and white tantop the same time.  
Touko reaches to her back and trying to put her bra hook back together. She stares back at N, making sure he's not looking.  
He looks tense up, he closes his eyes tightly.

"N…"  
"What is it?"  
"… It's nothing…" Touko turns away.  
"Did you want help?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Alright."  
Does N see her as a woman?  
Touko wonders.  
Will he feel anything at all if he ever seem her body?

"TOUKO!" A step of someone running from behind, a shout, as the person climb the stairs leading to where they are, and appeantly by such timing… he is looking at this awkward scenary where he can't help but give the biggests confused look that eventually turns into anger.  
Touko turns around, N opens his eyes.  
"Touya?"

Touya stuns there, he stares onto Touko who puts both of her hand at the back trying to re-hook up her knod on her bra, while N has both of his hands lift up her shirt. It shows her bare back and skin.  
Touya is trembling, and shocked by the situation. He opens his mouth wide, he can't speak a word. His skin is slowly turning pale.

"Touya!" Touko realizes, she has her bare back showing in front of Touya. She immediately retreats, and puts her shirt back down, "It's not what you think…"

"YOU… YOU…. YOU GREEN HAIR PIECE OF LOLI-CON PERVV #$#$^#$%#$%#$% !" Touya lost control with his temper, runs towards N like a high speed stat Pokmon and punch him in the face with the furious look.  
"TOUYA!" Touko grabs onto Touya's arm to stop him from attend to punch N again. As N falls on the ground by the force of the punch.

She looks over, N is on the ground, silently touching his left face that's being smack…again!  
"N!" Touko let go of Touya, and rushes over to N, holding him, "Are you OK?" Touko turns to Touya with angry look, "What do you think you are doing?"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"  
"NOTHING!" Touko argues back, "My bra was unhook so I was fixing it! He was just helping me lift upmy shirt…" Touko got embrasse and slowly mutters. Either way it doesn't sound as convincing as it seems.  
"That just sounds WRONG!" Touya twitches, "Why would you let a stranger…"  
"He's not a stranger! He's my friend! I told you this!" Touko claims.  
Upon hearing that word, N reacts. He looks over to Touko. He can't help but feel extremely happy deep down in his heart that, Touko claims that "They are friends" to someone else.

"Oh…" Touya coughs, "Phew that was a great punch though." Touya swips his fist, rotates and stretch his arm.  
"Touya, why do you always do things so recklessly? Do you never think or listen?"  
"I'm reckless? What about you? Aren't you the same? What am I suppose to assume when I see my sister's shirt is being lift up by a dude, and her bra is unhook from the back?"  
Touko presses her upper light tightly to her lower lip, her face is glowing red: "Touya, you… you…" She clenches her fists.  
"Beside, are you hurt? You are dirty everywhere, did this guy attack you? This isn't an NTR moment is it?" Touya is cracking his knuckle saying that, with one of his eye brow twitching.  
"No! We just had a long day and a long battle…"  
Touya looks over to N with the look of rivivary: "Really…"  
"Are you sastify now?" N asks.  
"What?" Touya twitches his eyebow once again, not liking N's tone.  
"You wanted to punch me for a long time, don't you?" N puts his hand down from his face that was being punch.  
"Ah, I did. That was great. It was in front of Touko too."  
"Huh?" Touko looks over with the confuse look on her face.  
"Hehe…" N chuckles, "Hehehe…" He's laughing with his head down.  
"Why are you laughing? Are you underestimating me?"  
"No." N puts his left arm on his forehead, he lifts his head, and swipe his long green bangs, "When are you going to stop calling Touko 'Your sister'?"  
"…" Touya clenches his fist, grinding his teeth.  
Touko is looking back and forth between the two, not sure what to say or do.  
"Guys…" Touko stands in the middle, tries to stop this fiece spark look between the two.  
"Never mind that." N turns around and walking towards the edge of the broken wall, under the sun light.

Touya and Touko follows his direction.  
"The champion has forgiven me. Now it's up to both Zekrom and my decision to decide where we want to go from there. Since now that, my ideal dream is…"  
"N…" Touko mumbles.  
"Touko, you said you have a dream, right?"  
Touko looks up to N, she nods slowly. She remembered telling N that back in Charge Stone Cave.  
"Make your dream come true! Turn your dream into a reality, and it shall become your truth."  
"My Truth…" Touko repeats under her breath, she clenches both of her fists.  
Her dream… Back in Charge Stone Cave, Touko told N that her dream is to defeat the Pokemon Champion, and become a strong Pokemon trainer is her passion. However she's not sure if that's truly her dream. Especially after knowing N, she often feels her dream is shallow. She hasn't really put much thinking to it.  
She's still on her journey to pursue her real dream. She feels lost…  
She eventually want to get all 8 gym badges and defeat the Pokemon League, that's her plan. Over the journey, N had been pushing her to get stronger. However, now she's not sure where she wants to go.  
"If anyone can make their dream come true, then you can as well." N's words interfere Touko's thought.  
These words brings light to Touko's heart, she feels the courage from these words. Once again N is motivating Touko to go further.  
She has the rush of confidence, she wants to continue travel again to find out her true passion. Her heart is pounding fast with excitement.  
She looks up to N, N is like a guidance. Come to think of it…  
Touko has become stronger because of N. In order to stop N, she tries her hardest to train her Pokemon. In order to be the recognition to be the "Hero of the Truth", she tries her hardest to reach to Reshiram.

"Where will you go, N?"  
Watching N who summons Zekrom out of his Pokeball, N gently touching its injury wings. Zekrom is exhausted, N feeds him two Oran berries.  
"I don't know…"

N turns around: "We'll find out…" He looks at Touko, "Thank you for everything."  
Touko bites her lips, her heart is aching.  
"Are you goig to leave me like this?" Touko asks.  
"…" N is silent, Zekrom looks over, he moves his focus over to the young teen beside her.  
"Touya…"  
Touya gives him the look of rivalry: "What?" He answered unpleasantly.  
"Now that Team Plasma might be disbanding, my job is done. I don't need to protect Touko from them anymore. So please take good care of Touko. I'm giving her over to you."  
"I'm…" Touko is blushing and irritated by these words, "I'm not an object! And since when I… I needed your protection?" Touko turns her head away, "Hmph!" Touko slowly feeling the ache in her heart is getting stronger, tears are filling all over her eyes, she's lightly sniffles.  
"Of…Of course!" Touya answered, "You didn't need to tell me!"  
N smiles, he turns around and rides onto Zekrom.  
Touko turns and watches N's steps, as she starts to run after him. Touya follows her along.  
"N!" Touko calls out.  
N looks over to Touko, who's full of tears on her face.  
"Tha… Thank…Thank you…" Touko choke on her words with crying and tears, "Thank you for everything! I wouldn't be strong like I am right now without your motivation."  
N looks at Touko peacefuly, he smiles.  
"You are not alone!" Touko shouts, that word gives N a reaction."Please don't release your Pokemon because you think they want to be free. Your Pokemon want to be with you! This is why they chose to be by your side! Pokeball do not change Pokemon's psychological mind to automatically obey their trainer! They have their decision as well… So… Please remember… You have Pokemon by yourside. Human… are not as bad and selfish as you think they are… So… please…" Touko smiles with her tears falling down her face, "Take care of yourself, no matter where you go. I will always be your friend. Until we meet again, I will show you… I will show you that I have make my dream come true!"  
"Touko…"N smiles, "I'm looking forward to it!" N pauses, "Farewell… Touko, Touya." That smile, he looks happy, relief, and calm, "Til we meet again someday."

Zekrom flaps his wings strongly, and flies away with N riding on his back.  
N turns around looking back to Touko, Touko is smiling waving her hand with tears.  
Zekrom flies towards the cloud. Slowly disappear in a distance.

Touya walks over to Touko, who's standing there continue waving although N has diappeared. He looks over, as expected. Touko is biting her lips as hard as she can, her tears are falling all over her face. She's clenching her the other fist.  
"Touko…"  
Touko looks down, leaning towards Touya and starts crying on Touya's shoulder loudly.  
Touya wraps his arm around her waist. Touko shrugs, and she's sobbing as she's crying as loud as she can. Touya pats her on the back, and hugs her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My feels! I remember I was soo sad after beating this gamee TvT  
> N COME BACKK!  
> Will they meet again?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> More chapters are coming up, we are almost wrapping up the first arc of the story! :)  
> So Stay tune for next exciting chapter!


	28. Sayonara – Refrain- ver. Touko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N left with Zekrom,  
> Touko hasn't been stop thinking about him.  
> She has lost her way of her path.  
> What is her dream?  
> What should she do next?  
> Memories with him continues to occur to her mind,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading everyone! the OST "Unwaving Emotions" might be best suitable for this chapter :)

**Black and White 27: Sayonara – Refrain- ver. Touko**

"Touko? Touko…" Touya light shakes Touko's shoulder.  
Touko slowly opens her eyes, she feels the glue to her eyes. She blurrly sees that Touya is looking worry.  
She's on her pajama, sleeping on her comfortable bed on the upper level of their bunker bed.  
That's right, she's home.  
She sniffles, and wipes her eyes. Her face is wet, full of salty tears.  
"Did you have the same dream again?" Touya asks.  
Touko sits up, sniffles once again.  
That's right… It's the same dream again.  
Her reaction and expression already answers that question for Touya.  
It's been almost a week since that "battle"… She's been having the same dreams of the day N depart with Zekrom from his castle, whenever she wakes up from that dream, she has tears all over her face.  
Touya who sleeps lower level of the bunker bed will always wake up and noticed from her crying. He would climb up to her, and wakes her up from her dream.

Touko puts her left hand on her forehead.  
She lightly sighs. Since when she can't stop thinking of him?

"Touko…" Touya grabs onto her left arm, Touko looks at him as Touya leans his face closer, and gently touches her face.  
"I'm OK…" She smiles.  
"..." Touya makes irritated and ugly expression, "You make me very dislike him."  
Touko looks at Touya, she giggles quietly. She sighs lightly.

She wonders, what is N up to right now?  
Who did he meet? What kind of Pokemon is he communicating?  
Is he thinking about her at this moment? Or at all?  
Her heart aches when thinking about this.  
Perhaps N is already far in another region...  
Will he release Zekrom? She looks over to her desk that's against the wall along side with Touya's desk. Six of her pokeballs are sitting on the table in their mini ball form. She looks at the only pink pokeball with Reshiram in. Can Reshiram sense where Zekrom is?  
They were used to be one dragon, could that means they share thoughts, or any type of communication?

"Touko, Touya! You have guest!"  
"Guest?" Touya repeats with question.  
"Hurry and brush your teeth and change, then come down here!"  
"OK!" Touya answers, and he climbs down the latter of their bunker bed.  
"Who could it be?" Touya asks as he lands on the ground, he looks up and puts a silly laugh on his face, "Haha, maybe it's reporters rushing through here to give you an interview Touko. You saved the world afterall!"  
"That'll be very trouble some…" Touko follows Touya along, "Beside, I doubt any of those helecaptors got a picture of my face or anything. N is different, he has long green hair… He's very easy to identify."  
"Haha who knows~" Touya laughs.

"Touya, Touko!" Mom calls out impatiently.  
"We are here, geez!" Touya and Touko are adjusting their clothes as they are coming downstairs.  
"Hurry up! How can you leave our guest waiting?" Mom is calling from downstairs with both of her arms on her waist, tapping her foot with the irritated look on her face.  
"Geez, why do you sound so different, mom." Touya looks.  
As Touko and Touya arrives down stairs, they are stunned.  
"Two moms?!" Touya asks with his right index finger point up, his voice is shaking.  
"Oh my dear, my two favorite children. Seems like you have been through a lot of amazing things, is it not?"  
"WHAT IS THIS?" Touya rushes over in front of their mom, which there's two of them that look exactally the same.  
Mom laughs with one of her arm up on her face: "Ohoho ho, it must be amazing to be meeting with those two legendary Pokemon, and even own one of them!"  
"Who are you? Ah, are you some kind of reporter to interview my sister here?" Touya points with his thumb towards Touko who's standing beside him.  
"Alright Alright!" Mom waves her hand up and down, "Mr. Looker… That's enough."  
"Hahaha, sorry!" Suddenly the "mom" that's on the right swap and switch to a middle age man with brown trench coat and spiky short hair to the left.

"GASP! HE TRANSFORMED!" Touya and Touko are shocked.  
"Let me introduce myself. My code name is Looker, from the International Police." The man greets with a carefree smile.  
"Looker…" Touko repeats his name quietly.  
"… What is your business here?"  
"I'm sure you have dealed with Team Plasma right? All thanks to you and the Gym Leaders, their castle has fallen. The team is disband, and their members has gone separate ways."  
Upon hearing Looker's explanation, an image of N's depart appear in Touko's mind once again.  
She can sense the ache in her heart.  
"At least that's what I heard." Looker looks over to Touko.  
"Disband huh… with their leaders gone and arrested…" Touya crosses both of his arms.  
"However, I'm here today to ask you to help us arrest the rest of the six sages that's still roaming and hiding themselves around the Unova Region."  
Touya and Touko gasps.  
"You both are very skillful trainer right? Especially you, young lady. According to our head quarters, you defeated Team Plasma and obainted one of the legendary dragon, right?"  
Touko didn't respond, she looks at Looker.  
"Would you be willing to help me find the Six Sages and arrest them? This task was recommended by Alder. So will you be willing to…"

"Sorry. I'm not really in the mood for this…"  
Everyone is shocked by Touko's rejection.  
"Touko…" Touya looks over to Touko.  
"I don't want anything to do with Team Plasma… They are disband right? Just let them be." Touko speaks expressionless.  
Looker frowns: "They are criminals, we can't have criminal to roam around like this. They might start up something again, even without their leader Ghetsis."  
"…" Touko remains silent, "I refused."  
Everyone is shocked by how flatly Touko refuses.  
This doesn't sound her at all. Normally she would accept right away with any kind of help out there.  
"Oh, is that so?" Looker looks at Touko who won't exchange a look with him, he smirks, "This is interesting. You sure are the rare one."  
Touko gives Looker the unpleasant look silently.  
"I have asked heroes from multiple regions who saved the world by stopping the evil organization for help, none of them have ever refused me. They were so enthusiastic, and they would do anything from allowing those criminals to revive again. You sure are the first one, young lady."  
"Saving the world again huh?They must be have tons of time in their hand." Touko laughs sarcastically, "Unlike them, I do not have that much time nor in the mood."  
Touya looks at Touko with concern, this doesn't sound like Touko at all. If she doesn't care about saving the world, despite she's in love with N, but taking responsiblity with the Light Stone in the first place, saving the world was part of her main intention as well. Yet why did she start to sound like this? Has this battle entirely changed Touko's personality? Touya is concerned.  
"It's understandable." Looker continues to stare at Touko, "You went through some rough battle with the Team Plasma." He closes his eyes, "I understand you need time to recover still."

"What do we gain for this if we help you?" Touya asks directly.  
"Nothing at all!" Looker laughs out loud with both of his fists on his waist, as he's pround of what he just said. Everyone gaves him a look of "Serously?" He looks very carefree, is he really a detective?  
"However," Looker closes his eyes, put bothof his arms on his waist, and looks at Touko starlight, "we might be able to find out some information you might be interested in, Touko."  
Touko's body twitched upon hearing those words. This man can read through her... doesn't he?  
"We might be able to get something out of it," Looker smirks, "Or we might be able to locate 'his' whereabouts."  
Touko looks at Looker, who's looking at her directly.  
"We know you have some kind of connection with Team Plasma. This is one of the reason Alder chose you. You have battled with them the most, haven't you? You'll be the best candidate for this important mission."  
Touko presses her lips against each other tightly, she clenches her fists.  
"Is that so…" Touko mumbles.  
Looker pulls up his right arm in front of Touko and ready to shake her hand, he asks kindly: "Would you… the 'Hero of Truth' be generous to help us, the International Police to track down the remain of Six Sages from Team Plasma?"  
Touya swallows, he looks over to Touko who's been silent the entire time with her head dips down.

If she helps them out then she might be able to find out where N's whereabouts.  
But, N left like this, she doubt he ever return to his castle to find his men...  
However... what is her plan from now on?  
She feels lost...  
It was only start a Pokemon journey at first... now what?  
Defeat the Pokemon League again?  
Perhaps search for N?  
She's not sure what to do.  
At least for now, she should consider help out this man? Touko peaks at Looker who's patiently waiting for her answer.

It's been a long silence until she looks up and pulls out her left arm: "Alright."  
She shakes Looker's hand, Looker smiles: "Thank you for your cooperation." Looker looks over to Touya, "How about you, young man? Alder also recommended you."  
"Alder?" Touya is shocked that he's also chosen for this special task, "Ah, if Touko agrees, I'll help Touko out. We are a team."  
"That's awesome!" Looker looks please, "Please contact me through your Xtranciever once you find those sages."  
Looker puts in his number to Touko and Touya's Xtranscievers.

Touko looks expressionless. It doesn't hurt to try to find out where N is. She's eager to know…  
Maybe he's already in another region.  
Or maybe he's still here…  
Sitting around wondering isn't a good option.  
She looks over to Looker, he is from the international police, perhaps he's trust worthy.

"Looker..." Touko asks.  
"Yes, young lady."  
"Is it only the Six Sages you are after?"  
"According to our head quarter's order, they are only after the six sages, since they have already captured Ghetsis."  
"Is that so…"  
Looker looks at Touko, he smiles. He puts his right hand on her left shoulder: "Don't worry Touko. I really thank you for your help. If I I do find out about anything. I would inform you asap. "  
Touko nods slowly.

* * *

"Isn't it strange that, Looker isn't looking for N?" Touko and Touya are ridding on Samurott, crossing the ocean on Route 18. Since they never been to these route before, they wanted to check out the area.

Touko is sitting in the back, wraps both of her arm around Touya's lower waist, and lays her body and her head side way on Touya's wide back. Just like how she always likes it. It's always so warm, wide, and comfortable. She feels relax in this position.  
"It's because N isn't the criminal..."  
Touya turns his head to the back: "He's the King of Team Plasma, isn't he? He's part of the organization."  
"Perhaps so... " Touko continues to speaks in her quiet voice, "But N is the victim..."  
"..." Touya turns his head forward again watching the front route Samurott is swimming. Calm ocean wind are softly blowing against them. Touya and Touko's hair are moving in calm wave motion.  
"You still haven't told me the full story of what happen in the castle."  
"...mhmm..." Touko nods.  
"I'm willing to listen..." Touya looks forward, "When I was with N in the Dragonspiral Tower, I began to understand what you were trying to tell me about him. He isn't a bad guy... like you said. Therefore, I will listen to the whole story."  
"..." Touko pauses for a moment.  
"Plus... I don't like this."  
Touko looks up to Touya with her face still leaning on his back.  
"You seems so down... You have been crying in your sleep since we got back from the Pokemon League. Earlier when you rejected Looker's request, I was very shocked... it seems that you have changed since that battle..."  
"... It's not like that..."  
"I want to see your smile..."  
"Touya..." Touko dips down her head, gasp on him tighter on the lower wasit, "I will tell you the full story..."

* * *

"It smells just like the sea here..."

"We are standing right on the beach..." Touya splits out, as they both surround one of the sages that they found, "You are under arrest, Sage..." Touya takes out list of picture of the sages given by Looker, "Roods."  
"This place has the same ocean smell..." Sage Roods smiles as he speaks, "just like the place I was born."  
"..." Touya and Touko watch him closely.  
"Ghetsis wandered the lands all over this world, tries to collect the knowledge of all kinds things. When we met, he knew and understood what I desired. The ability to understand the minds and needs of others, that we need to survive."  
"... So what? At the end he's the evil master mind of it all." Touya crosses his arm.  
Sage Roods sighs lightly and closes his eyes with calm mind: "Our Lord N..."  
Touko reacts upon hearing that name.  
"He's very kind and an excellent person who can understand and feel the hearts of Pokemon." Sage Roods opens his eyes and looks up onto the clear blue sky under the ocean, "But, conversely... perhaps his ability to understand the hearts and feelings towards people aren't developed or mature enough...Even that was perfection of Ghetsis' plan... that was what he wanted."  
Touko clenches her fists.  
"Everything was just a lie...from Ghetsis..." Sage Roods says with disappointment.  
Is that so? Not every Team Plasma think the same way...  
Touko looks at Sage Roods who has the kindest smile, and looks like a harmless man. Perhaps she misjudge them, because the impression she got on that day in the castle they were all against her. But not every sages are like that. They could be as kind just like N.  
"Someday if Lord N can gain the ability to understand human as well, I'll be more than happy to be reunited with him again." Sage Roods smiles.

His words echoes, it leads to Touko a few more in dept thinking about the situation of Team Plasma, and N...  
At this moment, she wants to see him. She wants to grab on to him and gives him the hug...

After a few days of searches, passes through Dream Yard, Relic Castle, Cold storage, route 14, then finally... the Charge Stone Cave.  
This cave, sure fulls of memories... a lot of memories.

Touko is standing in front of the entrance of the Charge Stone Cave. Touya is walking ahead, he turns back looking at Touko who's hesitating.  
He pulls out his arm in front of Touko: "Why are you just standing there? Let's go."  
"There are a lot of bug Pokemon in there..." Touko's voice is shaking, her face is turning pale.  
"If you are hold on to my hand, you will be fine." Touya says with confident smile, "When we were young, don't you always hold on to my hand whenever we are in the cave? If you are scared, you can just hide behind my back and close your eyes, just like before."  
"I'm a child anymore!" Touko argues back with tiny bit irritating, "We don't need to hold hands like we were kids."  
"We can hold hands as we are lovers." Touya is blushing, "Will that make you feel better?"  
"..." Touko is blushing, "But..." Touya's words made Touko's heart skip a beat, "What are you saying..." She knows very clearly in her heart. Touya is very serious about this.  
"..." Touya leans closer to Touko's face, "Touko has been more energetic since we got out and searching for sages. I'm happy."  
"Touya..."  
Touya smiles, he grabs onto her arm :"Common, we can't waste time." He continues to walk as he grabs Touko's arm and goes in there.

Ahh... She remembers... She spent quite a while in this cave with N...  
a lot has happened here...  
Hiding from Team Plasma... holding hands with him with his protection...  
She remembers clearly that it was the first time someone grab her butt, so many mini argument they had.  
In-fact, this is the place where they kissed for the first time.  
Upon remembering that, Touko touches her lips.

" _You sure cry a lot." N smiles, while petting her head, "I was like that when I was younger…"_

" _It's alright. It's because it's you, Touko." N smiles, "I'm only able to talk to you about these things for some reason. I think I really enjoy being with you. Probably because you are my friend."_

" _I promised I will protect you from them didn't I? I won't allow Team Plasma to lay a finger on you! You are my friend."_

_After the kiss, N was panicking: "I'm sorry…" N breaks the silence, he still remain with his back facing Touko, and he lifts his head, "I don't know what I was thinking… Please ignore what I did. Let's go."_

" _Touko, Do you have a dream of your own?"_

" _Wi..winning the Pokemon League I guess…"_

" _It's that so? That's a great dream." N smiles gently, "I want to see, your dream."_

Her dream... What is her dream?  
The entire journey... she's been wining Gym Badges and try to defeat the Pokemon League, until N interfered.  
To become the greatest Pokemon trainer... is that her dream?  
She sure has her own tacti in Pokemon battle, she enjoys challenge in Pokemon battle...  
It's been almost a month since that incident with Team Plasma...  
N probably has left the region by now...  
He's on his way searching for his dream, and the path of Zekroms...  
What about herself?  
Where can she go from here on?  
Continue training in Unova?  
Or perhaps she should also go to another regions to see what her limite is?  
Perhaps... search for him?

Not too far ahead, the Sixth Sage, Bronius is standing there with his fellow Team Plasma mens.  
After a few fights, they manage to capture him as Looker arrives.

Touko and Touya manages to find all six sages.  
Suprisingly, all of the sages are cooperative, and decide to go with Looker without fighting back.  
All sages has talked about N, and Ghetsis, as well as the back story of Team Plasma.  
It's not a surpise right? They were the leader behind it all.  
She has a better understanding about them, but still no words about where N is.  
Touko feels disappointed.

"In thank you for your cooperation." Looker walks to Touko as Sage Giallo is taken away by his fellow men in the international police, "I have found out some useful information for you."  
Touko looks up to Looker, remain silent.  
"Someone spot a long green hair man ridding on a Black Dragon in a distance land. We believe that's the former King of Team Plasma, N."  
Touko Gasp: "Really?" She asks with curiosity.  
Looker nods: "Ah. It could be him." Looker smiles, as Touko slowly reacts to her happy smile.  
He looks over to Touya: "Of course I have something for you too, young man."  
Touya closes his mouth looking nervous.  
"About your parents..."  
Touya gasps: "My... parents?"  
"Touko's mom know about them. You should ask her. I won't be covering the details."  
"What?" Touya is shock, him and Touko exchanges the look with each other, equally surprise.  
"Ah." Looker nods, "That's my thank you gifts to you both. Thank you for your cooperation, til we meet again!" Looker takes Sage Giallo, and walks towards the exsit to the cave.

"Let's go back home right now!" Touya says impatiently, Touko nods immediately.  
Touko throws up the Pokeball: "Unfezant! Use Fly!"  
"Unfeee!" Unfezant pops out of Pokeball, and lands on the ground for Touko and Touya to climb on. As they both sit on tight, Unfezant flaps her wings and fly up high in the sky.  
"Unfezant, fly back to Nuvema Town!"  
"Unfezz!" Unfezent flaps her wings and flyes through the clouds, on her awy to the destination.

"My real parents..." Touya is nervous.  
Touko holds onto his hands, Touya looks back to Touko who wraps her arms around his lower waist. Touko didn't say anything, she's trying giving him the comfort through the hands.  
Deep down, she remembers what Looker said.  
So he was still here... in the Unova Region...  
She closes her eyes, she wants to meet him again.  
Will he be able to tell her what she should do?

* * *

"... about your parents. I do know them." Touko's mom smiles while she's cooking in the kitchen. Touko and Touya rushes through the door and they didn't have a chance to put down their travel bags. They are standing in front of the kitchen table.

The smell of the delicious food mom is making, their stomach is growling.  
"You haven't eat all day, have you?" Mom turns with smile.  
Touko and Touya both touch their stomach, feeling embarrassed. Their faces are red, they exchange a look with each other and laughs awkwardly.

"Ah, about your parents... They are probably in the Eastern region right now." Touko's mom is holding a cup of hot tea and drinks a sip calmly.  
Touko and Touya has already inhale their meals very fast.  
Touko's mom passes a picture frame over to Touya.  
Touya and Touko who are sitting right next to each other looks over the picture frame on Touya's hand.  
It's Touko's parents, along with Touya's family in this picture. Where has this Photo frame been hiding before? Neither of them have seem this picture before.  
In this photo, both familes looks so happy. Touko's mom and Touya's dad are holding Touko and Touya in both of their hands and with the biggest smiles on their face.  
"Touya you look like your mother, " Touko looks at the woman with light brown hair, but has smiliar smile as Touya, while Touya's dad has darker hair, "But you have your dad's nose and mouth." Touko smiles.  
"It seems so." Touya opens his eyes wide, looking at this photo for the first time ever.  
"When we said you were adopted , and we found you in a forest..." Touko's mom smiles micheviously, "It was a lied from your father, Tatsuya. He said make it like a story scenario that you see in a movie or something. So it's more dramatic" She waves her hand up and down.  
"..." Touya stares at Touko's mom with an expressionless look, well now he knows one thing about his fater: "Try to be funny guy", and his name... Tatsuya.  
"They are musicians..." Touko's mom continues, "They wanted us to keep it a secret about this until you are old enough or some thing. Although Noral doesn't agree though. She said the joke is too much."  
Touya listens to every word she's saying with the curios look on his face, and pay in full attention. It's been years since he wants to hear about this.  
Seeing her mother talking about Touya's parents, she looks very happy, Touya is sharing her happiness as well. He asks many questions, and talking about the past about his parents, Touya is laughing continuously with Touko's mother.

* * *

"Let's go to Kanto region, Touko!"

At night, Touya and Touko are back in their bedroom. Touko is playing with Victini on the upper level of their bunker bed.  
She looks at Touya who climbs up with excitement to her bed.  
Meloretta is also flying beside him with the big smile on her face.  
"Kanto … region?" Touko mumbles, "Isn't that where our parents are originally from?"  
"Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool if we go check it out?" Touya says with excitement, he opens his eyes wide, "I've decided to go to Kanto and find my parents, maybe they are there in the Eastern Regions. Maybe we can visit Johtto, Hoen...Sinnoh... the Sevii Islands, orange islands... ALL OF THOSE!"  
"That's a lot of places..." Touko feels overwhelms by all these region names, how big will these regions be?  
"But what plans do you have in Unova, Touko?"  
"Err...?" Touko is silent, she has been asking about that herself.  
"..." Touko's reaction puts a pause to Touya's excitement, "Touko... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have foced my own decision on you. If Touko wants to stay in Unova, it's alright. I... um..." Touya looks away blushing, "I would like to travel with you... that is all..."  
"That's not it..." Touko leans closer towards Touya, "I... I want to travel again with you... But... I don't know..." Touko looks down to her arm grasping on the bedsheet, "I don't know what I want to do..."  
"Isn't Touko's dream to be the greatest Pokemon trainer? You want to create a world where Pokemon and Human can communicate with each other, isn't that your dream?"  
"That was the dream I said back when we were young... we all changed, haven't we?"  
She remembered , she remembered she sets that goal the day she met N in the forest.  
"Then why don't we search for it?"  
"..." Touko leans back.  
"Let's go search for that dream. Just like what N and Zekroms are doing right now... Probably."  
"Search... for the dream...?"

The time when N rides on Zekrom and flies away appears in Touko's mind.  
Her heart is aching.  
"..." She's silent... She dips her head down.

" _Someone spot a long green hair man ridding on a Black Dragon in a distance land. We believe that's the former King of Team Plasma, N." Looker's words._

" _Touko, Do you have a dream of your own?"_

" _Make your dream come true! Turn your wonderful dream into a reality, and it shall become your truth."_

Upon these memories from N and Looker's info today echoes in her mind, she bites down her lips.  
"Let's go to the Pokemon League... again."  
"Ehhh?!" Touya is shocked by Touko who has her heads dips down for the past 15 minutes.  
"I want to challenge Alder... I want to see my ability and skills!"  
"Su...sure... We can fly there tomorrow morning." Touya asks, "But... Will you go to Kanto..."  
"If I win against Alder, then yes we'll go to Kanto!"  
"sure..." Touya sighs lightly with smile.  
Touko holds her fists in front of her, fully of confident.  
Her eyes are shaking, and determine.  
Victini flies beside her and gives her the peace sign, and looks over to Meloretta. Meloretta gives Touko the rival look as usual, and turns away with her arm cross, seems like saying:"Yeah I'll support her too" to Victini.

"N must be some where right now..." Touko slowly changes her expression, "I wonder if he has found his dream..."  
"Touko... it's only been a month!" Touya puts both of his hands on her shoulder, "But I'm sure he's still searching for his path for Zekrom and himself, under the same blue sky as ours."  
"..." Touko is silent. Touya realizes drops of tears fall down on the bedsheet.  
"Touko?"

"Sorry..." Touko is sobbing, she can't stop her tears. She has been putting the expression, and tears is like a borken string of pearls , falling down from her eyes, "I've been crying so much lately, have I?" Touko looks up to Touya with the smile and tears.  
"Touko..." Touya gentely touch Touko's warm face.  
"I'm sorry..." Touko tries to wipe her tears, "I don't know what's with me..."  
"That's because... you are in love..."  
"In-Love...?" Touko sniffles, "Touya, you don't seem as depress and crying like I do!"  
"I have..." Touya answered directly, "I have... multiple times..." Touya's expression change, they look watery, they look sorrow, "How many times do I wanted to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you, all I think it's you... and I want you to think of me... once in a while as a man, a lover, not a brother... I want everything about you... I want you to look at me, and me only." As Touya confesses, he gently touch Touko's silky hair hanging in front of both of her ears.  
That moment, Touko's face is blushing, her heart is racing.  
"I love you , Touko."  
Touya confesses, his face is blushing. Both of his eyes are staring into her.

She can't calm down her racing heart beat. She can't think too clearly, at this moment she's seeking for comfort. Comforts from Touya.  
"Touya..." Touko wipes her tears off her face, "Can you kiss me?"  
"What?" Touya is shocked, "Are you OK? Asking me to..." Touya is surprised and happy at the same time.  
She leans her face closer to Touya, closes her eyes.  
Touya hestitates, looking at her tiny pink lips that doesn't have any lipstick on. Touko doesn't do make up like a lot of girls. Seeing how defenless she is, he doesn't know how to react to Touko's inititive.

Touko is waiting patiently, with her face leaning close to him.  
Touya closes his eyes leans his body close to Touko, and kiss her on her soft warm lips.  
The soft sound of kissing, it wasn't just a peck on the lips like Touya's first kiss to her. This is different. Touya's heart is racing, he wonders if Touko feel the same.  
The smooth motion of kissing, feels so warm and sweet.  
The kiss is definitely different from N's...  
Will this kiss cure Touko's uneasiness, and her thoughts of N? She wonders...

The wind sure is strong tonight.  
Touko didn't realize she fell asleep on her bed. The bedroom is dark.  
Touya has put a blanket on top of her to make sure she doesn't catch cold, but where is Touya? Maybe he went back to his bed to sleep.

The sound of door opening, Touko squints her eyes from bright light coming into the room.  
From the silhouette, she vaguely sees the person.  
"Touya?" She calls.  
It's too dark to see what Touya is doing, he seems to have put some stuff on their desk.  
"You awake?" Touya asks softly.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Just went outside... for abit."  
Blurrily, Touko saw Touya puts down Reshiram's Heal Ball back on the table with her other Pokeballs. Or maybe not?

However Touko is too tired to sit up, as Touya climbs up to her bed, she can feel a slight cold breeze from him. He pets her on the head. She only sees the sihouret of shadow Touya, under his soft pet on the head, she lies back on her bed and falls asleep.

* * *

What a bunch of memories in this place...

At least they don't need to go through the Victory Road to get to the Pokemon League, they can use Fly to get up there, since they been there once, and memorized the road and direction.  
The Pokemon League just started its reconstuction from the previous Battle and invasion of Team Plasma. It's still remain open just not as fancy as before, with damanges every where.  
As Touko and Touya arrive in the front gate of the Pokemon League, the guard open up the door for them to enter.  
They have to re-defeat from Elite Four all over, before going to Alder's champion hall.

"Volcarnoa, use Hyper Beam!" Alder commands with his right arm straight up, and his palm open.  
Unfezant evades from the Hyper Beam, now Volcarnoa, the fire bug Pokemon has to wait a turn to recharge.  
This is the chance! Touko commands: "Use Aerial Ace!"  
Unfezant dives down and flaps his wings and move so fast in a blur and direct attack at Volcarnoa.  
A direct hit but also effects of Flame Body ability from Volcarnoa. Volcarnoa manages to get up briefly, while Unfezant is trying his best to endure the pain from the burn.  
Touko grinds her teeth, she doesn't want to use Victini in this battle, she wants to try defeat Alder with just Five Pokemon.  
"Use Aerial Ace again, Unfezant!"  
Touko commands with her arm pull up straight, Unfezant roars and strikes the attack once again towards Volcarnoa.  
"Volcarnoa, use Over Heat!"  
"Unfezant!" Touko calls out with panic.  
Before Volcarnoa is about to heat up his entire body, Unfezant already strikes his Aerial Ace on him. A direct attack onto Volcarnoa, it faints on the ground.

Unfezant flies back to Touko, lands on the ground in front of her.  
Touko sighs and she loses balance on her body, she knees down on the ground with the shocking expression.  
She won... It was a very tough battle, very tough.  
N probably wouldn't have a chance against Alder if not because of Zekrom... really...  
Touko's sweating, she's very tired. She wipes her sweat and takes a phew.  
She's so exhausted her feet can't stand up properly, and fall on the ground. She dips her head down with both of her arms cross on the ground.

Alder walks towards her and pulls his arm up in front of Touko who's on the ground.  
"Congratulations Touko, you have become the new Champion of Unova."  
"Thanks..." Touko manages to stand up and shakes his hand.  
"I'm no champion yet..." Touko smiles.  
Alder looks at Touko with the look of surprise.  
"If I can defeat Alder that easily, then anyone can become the Unova Champion." Touko speaks with serious look, "All of the battle experienced you had over the years, and compare to novice like me… it's nothing. It's just another GYM battle, a check point to your own skills. It shouldn't be this easy to defeat you. A lot of your Pokemon are feel of enrich history, and battle experience."  
Alder grins: "You have a point there, young lady." Seeing how modest Touko is, he's very pleased. A lot of trainers will jump up and celebrate, and tell everyone around that they have become a champion of that region. And she understands, this is only a check point of your skills.

"What are your plans afterwards, Touko?" Alder asks, as he watches Touko turns around and high five Victini.  
"My plan?" Touko looks over to Alder, "Well..." She thought about it for a second, "After defeating the Pokemon League, I want to see my skills and ability... then Touya and I are thinking of going to the Eastern Region." Touko looks over to Touya who's standing behind her watching the battle the entire time.  
He nods with smile.  
"Eastern Region huh?" Alder cross his arm, "Maybe you should check out Undella Town before you go if you want to test out your skill further."  
"Undella Town?" Touko repeats with the tone of curiosity.  
"One of our Elite four, Caitlin. She's also the head of the Battle Castle in the Battle Frontier facility in the Sinnoh region."  
Touko gasps.  
"The champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia is visiting her in Undella Town right now. It is a great opputunity to do a trial battle with her."  
"Cynthia..." Touko's eyes are shaking, she exchange a look with Victini.  
"She's not an easy opponent, I tell ya."  
"Champion from Sinnoh huh?" Touko gets very excited, she puts both of her fists in front of her, and looks at Victini,"Let's go Victini!" She smiles.  
"Victini, Victt!" Victini nods.

"Come to think of it, I wonder how's the young man doing."  
Before Touko is about to exsit the Champion Hall, she turns to Alder, "I wonder if he has found the path for Zekrom and himself."  
"..." Touko stops, her expression changes, "One of the man from the international Police said they have spot someone similar to N and Zekrom in the distance island..."  
"Is that so?"  
"He's probably heading towards another region, the man didn't specify which direction."  
"I see... Are you going to look for him?"  
Touko looks over to Alder with the irritated look: "Why would I?"  
Alder is rather shock seeing her rejection on his words: "I see... I was wondering that is all." He gently smiles with his eyes close.  
"..." Touko pouts, and she looks away.

" _Touko, you said you have a dream, right?"  
Touko looks up to N, she nods slowly.  
"Make your dream come true! Turn your wonderful dream into a reality, and it shall become your truth."  
"My Truth…" Touko repeats under her breath, she clenches both of her fists.  
Her dream… Back in Charge Stone Cave, Touko told N that her dream is to defeat the Pokemon Champion. Become a strong Pokemon trainer is her passion, however she's not sure if that's truly her dream. Especially after knowing N, she often feels her dream is shallow.  
She's still on her journey to pursue her real dream.  
"If anyone can make their dream come true, then you can as well."_

That's what N said that day.  
It's true... She has thoughts of perhaps she should go on a journey and look for him. However, is that her goal? What will N think if he finds out that she's been looking for him instead of pursueing her dream?  
He might not want that, would he?  
Touko holds her aching chest.  
Would he bee happy that if she search for him?  
Would he wants to see her?

* * *

"You sure share alot resemblance with the trainer who defeated and capture Giratina." A blond long hair lady with black jacket and pants smiles.

This lady... Cynthia is the Champion of Sinnoh.  
She's beautiful, and indeed very strong.  
This blue shark Dragon Pokemon, defeated Emboar who's on the ground fainted with just one simple attack. Not only towards Emboar, all of Touko's Pokemon that she sent out.  
If she brought Reshiram, she might have a chance against this Pokemon... However it wouldn't be fair.

"Thank you for the great battle." Touko bows at Cynthia.  
"It was great battle with you." Cynthia takes out her hand in front of Touko, Touko shakes her hand.  
"You said that I share Resembilance with a trainer?" Touko asks with curiosity.  
"Oops sorry, I was talking to myself." Cynthia covers her mouth with the smile, "Yes... Back in Sinnoh Region, we have a trainer who accuquired Giratina and defeated the oraganzation called 'Team Galatic'."  
"Team Galatic...?"  
"Much like Team Plasma in the Unova Region."  
"So every region has the evil organzation huh."  
"It seems so." Cynthia smiles once again, "Have you consider going to Sinnoh Region, Touko?"  
"Err... Yes..." Touko nods, "Alder adviced that I come here and have a battle with you to test out my ability... And... I have decided... we'll go to the Kanto Region. I want to get stronger, just like you and Alder!"  
"Kanto region huh? It's a great place! Professor Oak is there, you've heard of him right?"  
"The Famous Professor Oak?!" Touya steps up asks with excitement.  
"Yes, he's very famous indeed."  
"Professor Oak huh..." Touko looks over to Touya, "That's right, Touya has been a fan of Professor Oak since we were young."  
"I've been reading all of his books!" Touya says with excitement.

Cynthia smiles at Touya, she looks over to Touko:"Best of luck, Touko. I will see you in Sinnoh Region when you drop by the Pokemon League after you win your eight badges."  
"Yes!" Touko nods and bows once again.  
"Touko."  
As Touko steps out, Cynthia calls out to her. Touko and Touya turns around.  
"It's great that you have such big dream! Achieve it, and make it come true!"  
"Yes!" Touko nods, "Thank you!"  
"That's Gracidea Flower, isn't it?"  
Cythina realizes the bracelet wrap around on Touko's arm.  
Touko looks at the Flower shape of bracelet: "So this is called the 'Gracidea Flower'?"  
"Where did you get this?"  
"...When I woke up it was already on my table." Touko looks over to Touya, Touya looks away nervously.  
"Is that so? It's a very nice bracelet. It's a flower that's on a Pokemon name Shaymin, it's very rare."  
"I see..." Touko looks over to her bracelet.

* * *

"So it's decided, Touko." Touya turns to Touko as they both of them are sitting in the Pokemon Center Lobby in Underlla Town. Touko is waiting for her Pokemon to recover from battle and healing in the Pokemon Center.

Touko reaches over to her belt, takes out a regular Pokeball and looks at its shiny surface: "We are about to go to the Kanto Region!" She looks over to Victini who's floating in the air beside her, "I want to see... how far I can go." Touko holds her Pokeball tight, "I'm sure he's some where in that far away region, searching for his dream. I can't lose to him... I must catch up. I'm... I'm going to look for him... in my new journey. " Touko smiles, "But when we meet again,It shall be a brand new me."

"Touko..." Ache in Touya's heart, he clenches his fist, "Maybe we'll meet him there."  
"I hope he doesn't get upset that we went to look for him in the Eastern Region." Touko smiles with worry.  
"It's not like we are really only going to look for him, you are trying to Pokemon League right?"  
"Yeah... I want to see him..." She puts both of her hands to cover her face, she's probably ready to cry again.  
Touko looks over to her bracelet, somehow that Gracidia Flower gives her some comfort. She touches the flower, holds it carefuly and gently. She doesn't want this flower to get damange.  
"Come to think of it... Where did you get this bracelet Touya?" She pulls her wrist forward at Touya, "It's such a beautiful flower... Cythina said it's called 'Gracidia Flower'?"  
"Well..." Touya scratches his neck, "I found it in the store, I'm not sure the name of it."  
"Huh?" Touko is confused, "Are you hiding something?"  
"What? What makes you think that?" Touya looks at Touko with both of his hands up, he cross his arms and gives Touko the look of irritated, "Can't your beloved brother... no … as someone who loves you give you a nice bracelet once in a while? "  
"It's just not your style." Touko answers straight up, "You never find these things pretty."  
"... Garr..." Touya rolls his eyes and put his arm on the arm rest on the sit and supports his chin with his palm, "Can't someone changed their taste once in a while?" He feels irritated.  
"But thank you..." Touko blushes.  
"..." Touya covers his mouth with his palm and looks away, "It's... nothing..."  
"And that night too... is that why you went to get me the Gracidia Flower?" Touko remembers, the next day the Gracidia Flower was already on her desk when she woke up.  
"..." Touya looks over, "You seems to depress so that Gracidia Flower would be able to cheer you up, I thought. What a good timing too..."  
"So you went out to get it for me that night?" Touko is touched by this, she holds the bracelet with the flower facing Touya near her chi, and have the biggest smile on her face, "Thank you!"  
"That flower... looks very good on you." Touya blushes and looks away. He covers his blushing face with his fist in front of him.  
"Thanks..." That moment, Touko's heart skips a beat. She's stuns there, looking at Touya.

"Ms. Touko, your Pokemon is ready!"  
Touko and Touya both stand up.  
Touya grabs onto Touko's arm: "Let's go back to Nuvema Town, and perhaps host a party with everyone."  
Touko nods and smiles: "Yup! It'll be fun!"  
Touya laugh michieveously, "I wonder what are Bianca and Cheren's reaction?"  
"..." Touko suddenly froze for a moment, her heart just skip a beat.  
"Touko?" Seeing Touko is stun there, Touya leans closer and ask, "What's wrong?"  
She looks away immdiately: "Ahaha they are probably ganna be upset, or they can come with us right? " Touko is laughing and let go of Touya's arm, as she walks towards to counter to pick up her Pokemon.  
Touya looks confused.  
Why does this feeling abit different? Suddenly Touya looks very attrative.  
Touko begin to realize she can't look straight at Touya's eyes.  
That moment, her heart is aching... Perhaps it's the smiliar ache that she gets when she thinks of N.  
She turns around after picking up her Pokemon tray, Touya is waiting for her with Meloretta who randomly pops out of her Pokeball.  
Seeing Touya happily smile and playing with Meloretta, Touko can't help but smile.

She holds on the Gracidia Flower bracelet, her heart is pounding with this overflow happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wohoo, a long chapter!  
> I managed to fit multiple stories into one~  
> I thought about separate this chapter into two, since the amoutn of words is equal to two chapters, but I realized for the story development purposes,  
> it works better all combine in one chapter this way. :)  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Stay tune for next! :D


	29. Sayonara -Refrain- Ver. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since that battle,  
> It's the same dream over and over,  
> When he closes his eyes, he sees her.  
> Thoughts of Touko continues to appear in his mind.  
> What is N's decision?

**Black and White 28: Sayonara -Refrain- Ver. N**

Sound of the fast ocean waves, cold winter breeze is blowing against the island.  
Route 18, a quiet road that's surbour away from the city and town. A road surrounded by mostly ocean water, the fast currents in the ocean makes it very hard to surf for people, therefore there are barely any population in this area with majority wild Pokemon.  
It is a quiet area away from the busy city.

"Thank you, Sir!" A blond hair young boy, looks between the age of 5-7, wearing a T-shirt and shorts with a big smiles on his face as he takes back his Woobat whose wing is injured, and wrap around with band-aid by N.  
"You're welcome. Please take good care of Woobat, his wings are very fragile."  
"Yes!" The boy nods, and looks over to Woobat apologizes, "I'm sorry Woobat, I will watch out next time when we pratice battling..."  
"Woobat, WOOO!" Woobat dances with his wings happily, and snuggles with the his new trainer..

Seeing how happy these two are together, N smiles from inside of his heart. He stands up, and walks away.  
"Sir?" The boy noticed N has steps away quietly, "Thank you so much!" He stands up and waves at N who already walked in the far distance.  
"WOOBAT WOO!" Woobat sits still on the boy who's warm wraps around him, and waves both of his wings up and down.

Hearing the boy and his woobat laughing together, and playing happily in the background, N looks up to the sky of the forest as he's walking.  
Smooth winds are blowing against the trees, the tree rustles.

As he enters the center of the forest.  
Under the silhouettes of trees through the sun light, and smoothing winds, Zekrom, and a group of N's Pokemon are lying around resting on the grass comfortably.  
His Pokemon are still exhausted from the battle with Touko a week ago.  
N didn't go to a Pokemon Center to heal the Pokemon, instead he heals them himself with medication and years of learning of healing Pokemon.  
Everything that happened in Pokemon League is probably already all over news on TV. If he walks into the Pokemon Center, there might be chances that people might recognized him, the one who tried to use the Legendary Dragon to force everyone to seprate their Pokemon, and even might succeed his father's true master plan, and dominate the world. They might throw stuff at him, boo him, or call him all these hatred messages he would have to ignore.  
However, surprisingly, the boy with Woobat didn't say a thing.

He must go some where far away, and evade from Unova.  
He can't show his faces around Unova, at least not for a while.  
N stops in front of Zekrom, Zekrom lifts his head with his eyes open. Zoroark and the rest of Pokemon are happily walking towards N, welcome him back.  
N bends his knee down and touches his beloved Pokemon who didn't leave his side and stay and waited for his return. Upon thinking that way, he smiles.  
He feels relief.  
He remembers numerous of times he releases the Pokemon, his heart aches. The look on the Pokemon's faces were sad. He often thought he might have misconception, now that Touko has made him realized. These Pokemon don't want to be apart from him, not at all...

" _You are not alone! Please don't release your Pokemon because you think they want to be free. Your Pokemon want to be with you, they are happy to be by your side! This is why they chose to be by your side! Pokeball do not change Pokemon's psychological mind to automatically obey their trainer! They have their own decision as well… So… Please remember… You have Pokemon by yourside. Human… are not as bad and selfish as you think they are… So… please…"_

Touko's words echoes in his mind.  
He looks at his Pokemon, they are all happy and joyful being around N.  
They heal pretty fine as well.

Touko…  
N hasn't been able to forget that look on her face, the day he left her at his own castle. He took a glance back at her as he was riding on Zekrom's back, before they fly far away in a distance.  
Touko was smiling and waving at him, but she was holding in. She was holding in her tears. Before Zekrom flew away further, he witnessed Touko slowly loses her smile,the transition from her smile to tears.  
At that time, N fell the tight ache in his heart.  
The morning sky was bright that day, there was no dark cloud anywhere. However he fell the cold rains were coming down. The rain drops were cold. The rain fell on both of his hands that was hold on to Zekrom's back as they are flying, the rain flied through the opposite direction of their travel, and splash onto his shirt, and onto Zekrom's back.  
It's a strange rain alright… There was no dark clouds, Zekrom didn't seem to be react to the rain either.  
However, Zekrom slowly groan saying:"It's ok…"  
These rains were filling all over his vision, he had to wipe them to see the front clearly.  
Touko appear over and over on his mind. Remembering her crying face, made his heart ache even more.

Back to the current moment.  
"Zekrom…" N lightly touches Zekrom's back who's lifts his head and staring at N, "What is this that I'm feeling?"  
Memories of them hanging out together over the two years in this Unova Region appears in his mind over and over.  
What is this strange feeling that he had never fell before?  
Is it because they are friends? His first human friend ever? Is it because he had such close interaction with a human for the first time?  
Perhaps Touko plays a greater existing in his mind.

Since the first day they met Accumula Town… she's been the special one in his mind.  
The first time they met, she pumped into him before the Team Plasma's speech.  
It was indeed the voice of her Tepig that attracted him, at first when she was standing beside him. He couldn't help but look over to both of them.  
To N, he never hear a Pokemon speak like this. This Tepig wanted to cuddle with his cute tomboyish trainer as much as he can.  
The Tepig waited and waited, finally meets a trainer that he's been looking forward to start his journey with. How much Tepig appreciated that Touko has chosen him.  
He was walking away after the Team Plasma speech, he took curiosity to look over to her Tepig once again. As he looked over at her, she looks very different from other trainers that he sees when he first free from the castle on his journey.  
From far away, he was watching Touko fixing her front hair as she turns to Touya who was running behind her happily upon hearing his call. For that moment, that scenery… Touko looks very pretty he thought. His heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it wasn't just her Pokemon that makes her such a special person in his mind, it could be the charm on her as well.

His mind was telling him that, maybe they speak the "same language". If her Pokemon like her this much, just like the Pokemon that N surrounded with, maybe she will understand. Maybe she will understand his dream that he was seeking for.  
Even though she can't understand her Pokemon either, but her Pokemon was very happy.  
She's indeed, special.  
N has told himself multiple times, he can't be close to any human. They are all just selfish-being. However, he doesn't dislike being with her.  
Part of him wants to be her friend. He wanted to get to know her better, or maybe share with her her about his dream. Perhaps they can be companions to succeed this wonderful dream together.  
Whenever he talks about his dream in the Team Plasma castle, the Team Plasma Grunts would listen to him, N can always tell they look bored listening . He fell that they were only listening to get in good term with their King. And they always nod towards his statements.  
However whenever he talked about his dream in front of Touko, she always listens. She didn't force herself to listen, she has the look of curiosity. The look of endorsement, her eyes are always open so wide, and seem to take his words into consideration.  
She doesn't act like other Team Plasma Grunt do, even knowing N's status. She would disagree with N, multiple times. She maybe judgemental at times, however she is the first oneto disagree with N's thought.  
She's the second doubt of his dream. Her words and disagreement shaken his statement.

Everything he was doing, she disagrees.  
It irritated him at first, he never got so many disagreement from someone before.  
Even sometimes the argument is the most childish agreement ever, yet he argues back like a child. This girl is indeed special, more special than he thought she is.  
He can be around her freely, he can act however he wants. He doesn't have to pretend that he's the King, or an elder to her.  
Sometimes the silly things she says or does, makes him laugh.  
He always thought he can only have this much fun, and enjoy being with only Pokemon.

His very purpose to look for her is to talk to her more, and try to be her friend, and listen to her Pokemon's voices. However, this very purpose has slowly changed.  
It wasn't only talking to her about his dream, he was able to open up more.  
Knowing that his father has ordered Team Plasma to capture her after the Victini incident in Liberty Garden, he knows he must protect her.

From books and TV, he has learned that everything is better depends on the mood, and the atmosphere, he took her to his favorite place like the Ferris Wheel to confessed to her about his true identity. Hoping his status will help her understand what he was trying to do, even knowing that she might hate him and avoid him after he confessed that he's the King of Team Plasma.  
Even she decided to hate him, and not being friends anymore, he still needs to protect her… By force. Although this thought hurt his inside abit if she did chose to ignore him and not being friends anymore.  
Knowing that someone destroy the Charge Stone Cave spider web, it only has to be her. She always interfere with Team Plasma.  
Despite at that time in the Charge Stone Cave, it was right after he confessed that he's the King of Team Plasma, she gave such rivalry look to him, he becomes further more untrustworthy. Yet slowly he managed to convince her to acts like how she always is. Being herself, open up to him.  
Perhaps this is what he loves about her. Perhaps she saw through him, he wasn't her enemy.  
She trusted him, and he can trust her, for some reason... Just like her Pokemon.

That kiss…  
Why did he kiss her at that time?  
All he remembers was, he was happy that she finally trust him. Having so much physical contact with her somehow makes his heart skip. There were so many moments they were together makes him feel nervous and uneasy. He's happy and excited to be around with her, he doesn't dislike this feeling. He likes teasing her…  
Is this how her Pokemon feel?  
Is he being greedy? He asked himself many times.  
How many times did he hold her hands? How many times did they hug each other?  
How many physical contacts they made with each other?  
He can't help but want to make physical contact with her.

When she closes her eyes, defenselessly. He couldn't help but want to feel her soft skin even more. Unconsciously he kissed her.  
Anthea and Concordia always told him, Kiss is a sign of you liking someone. The like can be between friends, family or the one you love romantically. The kiss could be a friendly kiss, or a romantic kiss.  
Perhaps that was a friendly kiss that he was unconsciously did?  
He didn't want to let go.  
That kiss was surely different than quick peck on a Pokemon's forehead.  
That kiss was sweet, soft and warm. It wasn't only a comfort, it was… making his heart beating very fast. His face fell warm and red, when he looked at Touko, her face was blushing, her blue eyes were shiny.  
She didn't reject either… Perhaps this kiss can make her feel better from being scared in this Charge Stone Cave.

No… this isn't it… is it?  
That kiss was definitely different.  
He wanted to kissed her one last time… when they were in his castle…  
Was it a romantic kiss?  
N wonders.  
Once again he didn't want to let go of that kiss. Knowing that he has to depart far away with Zekrom, yet his mind tell him… He didn't want to let go of Touko.  
Not until Touya show up anyways.  
Touya would be able to take good care of her… His duty of protecting her is finally over.

Why does he feel this way?  
Why does he feel this upset that he knew Touya should be the one with Touko?  
It's only been few days since they were apart, why has he been thinking of her so much more than before?

They land on an island, where N's destination is.  
Zekrom lands on the grass land. And lies down on the grass.  
It was a short ride, yet Zekrom feels very tired. That battle with Reshiram has done a lot of damage to him, require more times to recover. Plus it's been a while since he battle, since he was asleep in the Dark Stone for thousands of years.  
N sits down beside Zekrom's neck, Zekrom closes his eyes.

_"Well… Do… Do you like Touko?" Touya asks with an embarrassing expression, however he's anxious to know._

_"Well," Touya walks closer to N, "When you have romantic feeling for some body, it's not just those things that I said before. When you have feeling for that person, when you like that person. When you close your eyes, you think of her, her face, her smile, her laugh, her jokes. Everything you see remind you of her. When you see her, you just want to hold her, feel her. When you are apart, as a man, you secretly tears down without noticing, because you want to be with her."_

N remembers what Touya told him back in the Dragonspiral tower.  
"Romantic feelings…" N puts his arm on top of his forehead, he's leaning against Zekrom.

Think of the person when close your eyes… Check.  
Her face, smie, laugh and joke appears constantly… Check.  
Everything you see remind you of her… Check.  
Just want more physical contact with her, and feel her more… Check.  
Secretly tear down without noticing…  
Want to be with her…

"Check…" N mutters under his breath.  
At this moment, he wants to hold her in his arms.  
He wants to hug her, kiss her, and gently grasp on her long dark silky hair.  
When did he start to have this kind of thoughts in his mind?  
Is this the feeling of Love?

N remembers…  
The day he was riding away with Zekrom, it wasn't cold rain…  
It wasn't raining at all… The sky was bright, there were only pure blue sky with white clouds.  
It wasn't rain…  
What he was wiping off was salty, and it was his tears.  
N doesn't remember the last time he shredder tears like this.  
When he remembered Touko's upset expression, his heart aches.  
He wanted to turn back and take her with him.

He remember the dream the night he left.  
He's ridding on Zekrom on top of the clouds, fresh wind blows at his long green hair. With Zekrom's fast speed flying, adds to the strength of the wind that he has to hold on to his cap with one of his hand.  
He turns to his right, it's the girl he wanted to see.  
The girl that he's very happy to be with. She's riding on this beautiful pure white dragon, her long brown hair blows in the back with the direction of the wind.  
The girl with the smile that he loves the best.

"Touko…" N pulls out his hand, as Touko and Reshiram fly up higher. She leans forward also pull out her hand trying to reach N's hand.  
Reshiram and Zekrom tries to fly in the same level, and try to be closer, so both of their hands are about to touch each other.

N wakes up…  
There go he goes again. The same dream.  
How many times has he dream about this since that day?  
N gets up, he has taken another afternoon nap.  
It's time to do what he's here for.  
"Zekrom, would you come back to your Pokeball?" N turns to Zekrom and takes out his Pokeball.  
Zekrom nods, as he turns into a red lazor light and goes into N's slight open Pokeball.  
He smiles: "Thanks Zekrom."

In this distance island, not many people pass by.  
He wouldn't risk to put Zekrom out alone in this island, who knows if Team Plasma might come by.  
He's here in this island for a reason.  
N waks over to the the circular distrusted building surrounded by trees and overgrown plants.  
It looks like it used to be a research lab.  
And some Pokemon seem to have nest around there.  
"Is this what happen to the P2 Laboratory?" N says, he may look calm. Yet he has the look of concern.  
He walks over, seeing the broken wire sticks out of this lab, there's still electricity sparks around it. N walks inside the lab.  
This used to be a very small research lab, he presses one of ON button on the keyboard, a silhouette of an insetoid Pokemon is spinning on the screen.  
"Genesect…" N says its name.  
The screen slowly turns off, it seems that N has used up all the power it had in this lab.  
He remember, it was the project that Team Plasma was working on.  
Genesect was revived from a fossil and put in with extra technical element by Team Plasma. Ghetsis intended to create the strongest Pokemon ever.  
Thinking about this, N clenches his fist.

_Seeing a group of Scientist were working on this in this darkroom, surrounded this group of purple Pokemon that's being revive from the fossile, and was asleep and trap in the tube.  
Scientists were typing in light speed on the computer, a computer simulates a canon by putting on this Pokemon.  
The Pokemon suffered as the canon is being force on their body.  
N rushed over over and shouts out: "NO STOP!'  
"Lord N?"  
Ghetsis scowled seeing his son's interference.  
"Pokemon are perfect being!" N said, "Can't you see that they are in pain? They will lose their natural beauty if you enforce science on them!"  
"But Lord N…" One of the Scientist stepped up, "Our goal is to create the most powerful Pokemon, isn't this also what Pokemon want? We are only helping them to get stronger! I can do this! I can guarantee to keep Genesect that…"  
"SILENCE, Dudley!" N stopped him, "As your King, I now command you to stop this project at once! No question ask!"  
Ghetsis smirked seeing his son is finally acting like a King for once, and remain silent.  
N walked away.  
Dudley watched N who's walked away, he grinned his teeth._

N touches the computer on this broken Laboratory, since then he has no idea where Genesect has gone to. According to Team Plasma grunt, Dudley seem to have disobey his order and still forced a cannon on the group of Genesects, but a group of Genesects refused to listen to him and flew away. And Dudley has disappeared as well.

Perhaps this is what happen to the lab when the Genesects were escaping. They must have blow up this place and flew somewhere.  
Will they ever forgive human for enforce such power on them? Or will they appreciate them for given such power?  
Now that he knows his father's plan, they didn't create the most powerful Pokemon for the sake of perfect the Pokemon. It was just another weapon for him to take over the world.

"Pika Pikachu!"  
"Where are we? Are we lost again?"  
"Pika pika pi…"  
N turns around with alert, how can someone be on this island? This island was entirely bought by Team Plasma.  
He realizes, Zekrom is on this island. He can't let people spot him!  
As N is about to run towards where Zekrom is.  
"Hey look, another Pokemon we haven't seem before!"  
"Pika pikaa!"  
"Wohh, what is this place?"  
N looks over, a boy wearing a white red cap with a blue Pokeball logo on. He has dark short hair, wearing a blue and white shirt, with long black pants and red shoes, and a Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu points at N.  
The boy looks over: "Oh?"  
N swallows. This boy looks harmless. Infact, it's his first time seeing Pikachu, this Pokemon usually appear in Kanto region, right?  
The boy runs over with excitement: "Hello there!"  
"H…Hi…" N says with hesitate.  
"We seem to be lost." The boy stops in front of him.  
"Pika pika~"  
"Oh…" N looks at the boy who's embarrassed for being lost, he's scratching his head, and N is shocked that the Pikachu on his shoulder is also doing the same gesture, "Where are you going?"  
"Well… um…" The boy thought about it for a while, "I don't remember the name of the city…"  
"Huh?" N is shocked, he doesn't know how to react to this.  
"I'm looking for Professor Juniper though… I came from Masara Town from Kanto region, and I may have forgotten to pick up a map on my way here hahaha…"  
"Pika pikaa~"  
"Professor Juniper…" N mutters.  
"Sorry, do you know her?"  
"Err… kinda…"  
He exchanges a look with his Pikachu on his shoulder: "Would you be able to direct me to her?" The boy says with excitement leaning closer to N.  
"…" N backs off slightly with the boy suddenly leans so close to him.  
"Oh! I'm sorry..." The boy calms himself down, "If you are not busy, that is!" The boy waves his hand, with an apologizing look on his face on his rudeness, "You can direct me the direction of the location it'll be ok!"  
"No… It's far from here. I can take you there." N smiles. Flying with Zekrom will probably only take less than an hour to get to Nuvema Town, however even this boy is a foreigner, he may not have seem Zekrom or heard of the news around Unova. he still can't show Zekrom in front of him. Perhaps the only way is to ask one of the friends, the flying Pokemon to help.  
"Really?" The boy looks over to his Pikachu, who is also exchanging look with him with excitement, "Thank you so much!"  
"Pika pikachuu!"  
"You're welcome." N smiles.

The boy friendly takes out his hand: "My name is Satoshi, nice to meet you! And this is my partner, Pikachu."  
"Pika, Pikachu!"  
"My name is N, nice to meet you too." N shakes Satoshi's hand, "Welcome to the Unova region."  
"Thanks! I'm very excited to meet all these Pokemon that we never seem before!"  
"Ah. This is my first time seeing a Pikachu." N approaches closer, and starts to touch Pikachu's red cheek. Pikachu really enjoy his touches.  
"Pika piikaaa~" Pikachu makes a cute sound with a happy smile on his face.

"Your Pikachu really likes you, you both have a very close relationship."  
"Yeah, he's my best friend! He's the first Pokemon I picked to start my journey."  
"Oh, that's very rare. You didn't start with the starter Trio?"  
"Long story short...I slept in that day, so I was given this Pikachu. But he's very strong! He's my travel buddy and best friend since then." He looks over to Pikachu.  
"Pika chu, Pi..." Pikachu scratches his head showing his shininess.  
N looks over how happy they both look, he smiles.  
This is the ideal world he's was hoping for, the world Pokemon and human that have such close relationship. If only all human and Pokemon can be close like this, he wouldn't have a thought to force to make a world with Pokemon being perfect would he?

"N-san, where are we right now? We are on an island right? What was that laboratory you were standing at?" As they are walking towards the forest, Satoshi asks.  
N looks over to Satoshi, he pauses for a moment: "This Island was bought by an organization named Team Plasma, and that was one of their Laboratories. There's no one living here but wild Pokemon."  
"An uninhabited island?"  
"Ah." N nods, "How did you get here?"  
"We got lost, we took the ship." Satoshi speaks with excitement with both of fists clenches in front of his chest, "There are so many Pokemon we have never seem before, I got excited then I got lost in the forest." He scratches his head.  
"Pikachu~" Pikachu mimics the same gesture.  
"I … see…"

Sudden stomach growl from Satoshi, Satoshi stops, N stops along with him  
"Well… I haven't eat…"  
"Maybe we should rest abit." N points at the forest not too far away, "we can pick up some foods in the forest there."  
"Awesome!"  
"Pika pika!"  
Satoshi rushes over along with Pikachu that jumps off his shoulder and start searching food in the forest.  
N didn't have the time to realize their fast pace, he sighs with smile. This is one hot headed kid, much like Touko.  
N follows him along.

The three of them sit down on the grass near the sea.  
"Here's my special homemade sandwich." Satoshi unwrap a handkerchif that's tie up to a square lunch box.  
"You sure nicely wrap your lunch, it's a nice handkerchief."  
"Oh, this henkerchief is very important to me, along with the lunch box." Satoshi opens his lunch box and takes out a sandwich and hang it over to N.  
"Thanks." N takes the sandwich, and see Satoshi gives one over to Pikachu.  
Seeing Pikachu happily takes the sandwich and takes bite on it, N smiles.  
"You said the handkerchief and the bento boxes are important?"  
"UM!" Satoshi takes a big bite on his sandwich, and nods, "They were given by two of my great friends."  
"Is that so? That's very nice. Has Satoshi travel in many regions?"  
"YUP, I have travel four regions so far." Satoshi gestures the number with his fingers, "And I've met a lot of great friends that's for sure. Just like you, N-san."  
"Eh…" N blushes, he looks down, "Friends…" he mutters.  
"Have you let Pikachu out of the Pokeball all these time?" N asks out of curiosity, he's been wondering for a while. Satoshi doesn't seem to have any other Pokemon on him, nor if he spot any Pokeball on Satoshi's belt.  
"Yup. Pikachu doesn't like staying in the Pokeball, so I let him out all these time. Isn't this a great idea though?" Satoshi looks over to Pikachu, "Pikachu can enjoy the journey fully, try different food and see the world!"  
"Pika pika!"  
N is shocked, he looks over to Satoshi and Pikachu who are happily eating.  
"How's lunch Pikachu? Want another one?"  
"PIKA!"  
Satoshi passes another Sandwich over to Pikachu.  
Pikachu realizes there isn't another one left in the lunch box, since the bento box can only fit four sandwiches. Pikachu breaks the sandwich in half and give it over to Satoshi.  
"Thanks Pikachu!" Satoshi happily takes the other half sandwich from Pikachu.  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu smiles and they both eat together.  
"We sure miss Takeshi's cooking a little, don't we?"  
"Pika~"

The bond, N can sense it.  
The number of journeys they travel together, how many obstacle they have been through together.  
In this tiniest details, they have noticed for each other.  
N truly envies them both.  
This reminds him of his first meeting with Touko. Tepig and Touko was like that as well, along with her other Pokemon. In due time, perhaps Touko and her Pokemon would be as close as Satoshi and Pikachu.

" _NOT ALL TRAINERS ARE LIKE THAT! Have you seem the GYM leaders? Or trainers like us? Victini and Meloretta, we let them out because they don't want to stay in a Pokeball, I want to show Victini the world that his missed for the past hundred years! If Emboar want to stay out of Pokeball, I will let him do that too! There are still more trainers like us, Bianca, Cheren… Alder…We respect Pokemon's decision. N, your dream isn't wrong either, however you can't force your dream on people! People are allow to pursue different dreams!"_

" _Have you thought about what the world would be if you separate Pokemon and human? Who will take care of injured Pokemon?"  
N looks at Touko, he's silent.  
"Remember all the Pokemon that's injured? There are people who doesn't just rely on Pokemon by just battling? They are also life companion with each other! Pokemon and Human are happy together, so why are you forcing them? There are good Pokemon and bad Pokemon too, just like human!"_

During their battle, Touko once said these to him.  
Watching Satoshi and Pikachu, he sees it.  
If he won and succed his dream…  
Satoshi and Pikachu would probably be very miserable.  
N clenches his fists, he was very wrong.

"N-san." Satoshi's words wakes N up from his thoughts, he looks over, "You barely ate the sandwich… Does it taste bad?" Satoshi asks with the look of the concern, same with Pikachu. "Sorry, my friend Takeshi usually does the cooking. I haven't make sandwich for a while… If it tastes werid…"  
"That's not it! It's delicious." N says with smile, and takes a few more bites, "I was just watching you both." He smiles at both of them peacefuly, "I'm very envy both of your relationships."  
Satoshi and Pikachu looks at N. Pikachu's two pointy ear with black ascent twitches up and down, they both exchanges a look and smile at each other.  
"Yeah, Pikachu is my best friend."  
"Pikapi Pikachu!"  
"Ah." N smiles, and he continues to eat Satoshi's sandwich.  
They sure taste different than Touko's. It's not the best sandwiches, but Satoshi's sandwich doesn't have strange ingredients like Touko's.

"AH! A Pokemon we never seem before!" Satoshi screams out as he points at his front.  
A Watchdog comes out sniff on fruits that lies on the brench they are sitting on.  
"PikaPI!" Pikachu points.  
As Watchdog leans closer and pushes the handkerchief that falls on the ground, along with the water bottle besideit, and spills all over it.  
"AH!" Satoshi stands up quicky picks up the handkerchief. Seeing how worry Satoshi is, Watchdog gets scared and runs away.  
N stands up as well, watches Satoshi picks up the handkerchief and rinses it dry.  
"Is it ok?"  
"Yeah, it's alright. Just water. Besides, this handkerchief is very over use, HAHA." Satoshi laughs.  
"Pika pika…" Pikachu sighs with relief.  
"That Pokemon is named Watchdog, she was hungry and she didn't mean it..."  
"I understand." Satoshi laughs.  
"It does seem to mean alot to you, he must be a very good friend. Isn't this a Kanto Culture? You don't easily give away your handkerchief as a gift to people."  
"Yes, that is our culture." Satoshi nods, "And it's my friend Kasumi, who's a girl. She's the one who gave me the handkerchief, and my friend Takeshi gave me the bento box.."  
"Is that so? Must be very good friends."  
"Yup!" Satoshi laughs.  
N pauses, he looks over to Satoshi who's relief that the handkerchief is nice and clean, he folds it and puts it back to his bag.  
"Do you like this Kasumi girl?"Out of curiosity, N asks straight.  
This question immediately silence Satoshi and Pikachu.  
N realizes he has asked a question maybe he shouldn't have ask. It would be awkward for someone to answer, especially they just met.  
"ARE YOU JOKING ME?" Satoshi's face is blushing, "Why would I fall in love with that tom boy girl?" N is shocked by Satoshi's reaction towards this question, "Are you kidding? She's soo annoying. She nags so much! He will always poke fun of me out of people… Yes I do miss her from time to time... (Blah blah blah N just stops listening)"  
"Hahaha… sorry… I didn't mean to…"  
"No, she's a great friend of mine alright." Satoshi says with calmer voice, "She always look after me when I needed. She always cheers me up when I'm down. She always ease my confusions… In all honestly… we both needed each other a lot."  
"Satoshi…"  
"Pikapi…"  
"That Satoshi… he's too easy to read. Why can't he be more honest about these things?"  
N looks over to Pikachu upon hearing his voice, N smiles. He can feel that, what Satoshi's feeling for this girl could be similar to his feelings for Touko.

Touko… Every time he thinks of her, his heart aches.  
He wants to see her… He sure misses her…

After lunch, N, Satoshi and Pikachu walks near the ocean. N summon a blue and pink Jellicents as they are floating up in the oean. Both of them each ride on individual ones to get on Route 17.  
"N-san, what are you doing on this island? You seem to know this island very well."  
N looks over to Satoshi, he thoughts it over: "I was trying to get some fresh air."  
Satoshi and Pikachu exchanges a look, for a short moment Satoshi suspects N for abit. Then he smiles: "I see. Do you have any Pokemon with you? I hear you call them friends and such… I would like to meet them!"  
"Er…" N looks at Satoshi, "I er…" He can't possibility showing off Zekrom, however he came from another region, and he may not have seem the news, however N himself is not sure if the Unova news got spread all the way to Kanto. Or else he would probably have recognized N already on their first meet.  
"They are not with me right now." N made up a random excuse. He's not good a lying normally, he's even surprised himself that he came up with that lie.  
"Ehh? Isn't it dangerous to not carry Pokemon around with you?"  
"I have my friends, I'm fine." N gently touches the blue Jellicent that he's riding on, Jellicent smiles.  
"That's awesome, N-san. You can easily be-friend with Pokemon."  
"That's because I can understand them." N looks over to Pikachu, "I was able to understand everything your Pikachu has been saying."  
"WOAHHH?" Satoshi exchanges looks with Pikachu, "THAT'S AMAZING! That's some mad talent you have there!" Satoshi puts the biggest shiniest eyes looking straight at N.  
N never seem someone put such extreme reaction towards this "talent" of his. He feels happy, he feels the compliment from him. N couldn't help but smile with the blush on his face.

"What is your dream, Satoshi-kun."  
"My dream?" He confidently puts his fists in front of him, "My dream is to be the Pokemon Master!"  
N looks over to Satoshi.  
He remembers, Touko also mentioned that she has a dream like that.  
"Is that so. You and I share very different point of view in our dreams." Even up until now, N still doesn't like Pokemon battles.  
"What about you N-san?"  
"My dream was… to liberate Pokemon."  
Satoshi gasps.  
"Pika?"  
As expected, Satoshi and Pikachu are surprised by this.  
"Liberate Pokemon… such things…"  
"I don't like Pokemon battles. Pokemon are only used for battle tools to human. And human believe that Pokemon battle is the only way to communicate with each other. I wanted to create a world where Pokemon can be perfect and separated with these selfish human like black and white."  
"N-san…" Satoshi and Pikachu look at N with concern, "But... seperating Pokemon and human such things..." Satoshi and Pikachu look at each other, both of them look extremely sad.  
"Then a Pokemon trainer came to me and stop me."  
Satoshi and Pikachu looks over to N once again and listens patiently.  
"She told me the ideal dream I wanted to persue was wrong. Everything that girl said distruct my thoughts… Until now I realized, I was wrong." N turns around and looks at Satoshi and Pikachu with the smile, "Seeing her Pokemon, and you both… And many other trainers I've met on my journey…. I realized I was wrong."  
Satoshi and Pikachu smiles with relief: "… She must be an incredible trainer. I would like to battle her one day."  
"Ah." N nods, with smile on his face, "She's very strong."

* * *

"Here's Nuvema Town." After few days of travel, N, Satoshi and Pikachu arrive in Nuvema Town, it's already night time. N points at the South Side on the town on Route 1, "That large building there is Professor Juniper's lab. You can't miss it."

"Awesome!" Satoshi is excited, he exchanges look with Pikachu who's also enthusiastic about this, "We are here Pikachu!"  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu lifts one of his little chubby arm up, and cheers.  
N looks at the compatibility of both of them, he smiles: "Well then… I shall take my leave."  
"But N-san, aren't you coming in with us?"  
N hesitates, he dips his head down slightly. He remembering his words with Professor Juniper back in Charge Stone Cave, and everything that happened in Unova, he lightly sighs and looks up to them both with a smiles: "No, I have other things to do."  
"Is that so…" Satoshi bows at N, "Thank you so much for your help, N-san!" He pulls out his hand, "It was very nice to meet you. You are a very great friend."  
"Good luck at achieve your dream." N pulls out his hand and shakes Satoshi's hand, "Make it come true, only you can do it!"  
"Thanks N-san. " Satoshi brings his thumbs up in front of his face.  
N nods and turns around.  
"Pika pika!"

Satoshi opens the double door in the lab: "Hi, sorry for bothering at this hour, is anyone here?" His voice creates echo, there are lots of workers working in this lab in this evening hour.  
"Oh hi!" Professor Juniper walks downstairs from her lab with Minccino on her shoulder, "You are?"  
"I'm Satoshi from Masara Town, in Kanto Region."  
"Oh, I heard of you from Professor Oak! Welcome to the Unova Region!" Professor Junpier smiles.  
"Thanks, Professor!"  
"You look exhausted. It's been a long way, hasn't it?" Professor Juniper puts both of her waist on her hips, "There's no Pokemon Center in this town, you can just stay in this lab for tonight."  
"Sure thing! Thanks, Professor!"  
"Let's walk to your room. We can do all the Pokedex procedures tomorrow."  
"Great, I'm very tired." Satoshi laughs.  
"Pika pika~" Pikachu mimic Satoshi's gesture.

As Professor Juniper and Satoshi are walking, Professor Juniper asks: "Did you find this place OK? You seem like you have been out camping for days."  
"Ah Yeah… But I met a guy name N and he guided me here."  
"N?" Professor Juniper stops and turns to Satoshi with the look of curiosity.  
"Mhm!" Satoshi nods, "Do you know N-san as well, Professor?"  
"Well…" Professor Junpier puts her hand on her waist, and her the other hand support her chin, "He's pretty famous on the news recently."  
"Eh?" Satoshi is confused.  
Professor continues walking: "He was trying to change the world."  
"What?" Satoshi and Pikachu are shocked.  
"He revived one of the Legendary Dragon Zekrom and tries to dominates the entire Unova region and liberate Pokemon, until one of the trainer who revived the counter part Dragon Reshiram and stop him."  
"I somewhat heard of that story from himself… But N doesn't seem like a bad person at all… At least I don't sense that from him." Satoshi looks over Pikachu.  
"Pika pika chu…" Pikachu nods.  
"No he's not. At the end, everything he has done was just his dad's scheme to take over the world for himself, by using N's innocent heart and their dedicated dream."  
"That's horrible."  
"Pika pika…"  
"Yes it is. How can a father do that to his own son…"  
"The legendary Dragon… Zekrom you said?"  
"You didn't see that dragon with him?" Professor turns and asks, "Did you?"  
"No… he said he didn't carry any Pokemon with him."  
"He might have released him or maybe he doesn't want to expose Zekrom in front of other people to reveal his identity. He is the new 'Hero of the Ideal' afterall."  
"Hero of Ideal…?"  
"This is the picture of Zekrom." Professor magically takes out a thin mini-computer and pulls out a picture of Zekrom.  
"This dark dragon… I have seem it!"  
Professor stops, looks at Satoshi.  
"When I first arrive in Unova Region, I saw that Dragon and I was trying to chase after it then I somehow got on the island where the destructed laboratory is. And there's where I met N-san."  
"That's very distance island, how did you get there?"  
"I have no idea… I just follow Pokemon and ride on them and got there…"  
"…" Professor Juniper sighs with smile, "Oh you hot headed kid. Anyways rest up and I'll give you a new Pokedex tomorrow!"  
"AWESOME!" Upon hearing that Satoshi is excited and starts to jump around with Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, we have met a really incredible person, didn't we?"  
"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu nods.

* * *

Nuvema Town…

Soft gust blows at N's long green hair.  
It's already spring time, the wind isn't as cold as winter. Trees and flowers are slowly sprouts.

Touko is from Nuvema Town…  
Could she be at home?  
N browses around.  
As expects from a small Town, no one is walking outside at night. It's quiet.  
There are a many houses around, which one is Touko's?  
N takes out the Pokeball that holds Zekrom in from his belt, he looks at the ball: "Zekrom…"  
The Pokeball moves, Zekrom comes out of it on his own will, quietly.  
"Zekrom…"  
Zekrom lightly growls, pointing at the direction with his head turn.  
Perhaps he can sense where Reshiram is?  
This isn't a surprise, they are practically was born from the same Dragon: Kyurem.

N rides on Zekrom, flies towards the direction Zekrom is leading.  
The house from far, near the ocean, is it that house?  
N asks Zekrom.  
As Zekrom stops and flies near the window.  
N lowers down and peeks in.

Touya is kissing Touko's forehead on the bed. Touko seems to be just fell asleep.  
Touya gently touches Touko's hair, and puts blanket on top of her.  
He sits there, he seems to plan on watching her sleep for a while.

Suddenly, the Heal Ball falls on the ground from Touko's desk.  
The sound of the ball falling leads Touya's attention.  
The Pokeball is moving on its own.  
Touya is confused, he climbs down the bunker bed and picks up the Heal Ball.  
He analyzes it, wondering, why Pokeball is moving on its own.  
He realizes the sihouet near the window.  
The dark dragon with red eyes, and the person riding on top of it…  
Touya looks over to the Heal Ball once again. He remembers…  
Reshiram is in the Heal Ball.

"What do you want?" Touya comes outside the house with jacket, with Heal Ball holding on his hand.  
Zekrom and N quietly lands on ground, N jumps off Zekrom.  
"What are you doing in Nuvema Town?" Touya repeats the question with irritated tone.  
"Just happened to pass by."  
"To stalk Touko? You just have to act creepy huh?"  
"…" N looks at Touya who's irritated and annoy seeing him, he remains silent.  
"SO, what are you doing here?"  
"Just passing by and wanted to visit you both."  
"We are doing fine thank you."

This awkward silent irritates Touya even more, but he must breaks that silence.  
"... about what you said..." Touya mumbles.  
N looks over.  
"Why are you willing to give Touko to me? Not that I'm against it, it's just strange thinking you say stuff like that."  
N pauses for a moment: "You love her don't you? You deserve to make her happy. She can't live without you."  
"...Well, don't you love her too?"  
N zips his mouth.  
"Are you serious? You haven't figure it out? Is it still the likeness towards Pokemon?"  
"…" N looks down, "No I thought a lot about what you told me before and … How I act… a lot…"  
Touya looks at N with one eye brow up and one eye brown down.  
"Perhaps what I have towards her is… Love."  
"I see. You've finally realized it."  
"However… it's not going to work between us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't be with her, and she has no reason to be with me. We both have our own dream to pursue… And I can't show my faces around Unova for a while with after what I've done. Although at this moment…" N shakes his head, and puts both of his arm up , "I have thoughts of really want to hold her, and make any type of physical contact with her… even just seeing her, hear her voice and see her smile. But I must resist. I can't be with her… I won't be able to make her happy… I need to search for my soul… my true purpose with Zekrom."  
"N…" Touya looks at him.  
"That's why, it's better off if she's staying with you Touya. Only you can make her happy."  
"…" Touya dips his head down."You idiot…" He mumbles.  
"..." N looks at Touya.  
"You are an idiot! But I understand what you are going through right now."  
Touya takes out Heal Ball and throws it in mid-air. Reshiram comes out of the heal ball, quietly roar, and lands on the ground staring at Zekrom.

N looks over to Zekrom and Reshiram: "Zekrom and Reshiram… They both love each other as well…"  
Touya is shocked, he looks over the two dragons.  
"Perhaps you both don't always have to fight…"  
Reshiram growl quietly, and Zekrom responds.

"Where will you be going?"  
"I don't know… I'll be traveling to another region… On the way here, I've met a trainer came from the Kanto Region. He was really alike with you and Touko. Seeing his bond with Pikachu, and the numbers of regions he has traveled with his best buddy, I want to experience that too. Meet different Pokemon, talk to them and find out what my true Ideal Dream is."  
"Good luck." Touya takes his hand out.  
N looks over.  
"I don't like you very much… but I'm glad that you realized your feelings. And I promise I will take good care of Touko, like I always do."  
N smiles and shakes Touya's hand.  
"We were helping an international police with the code name Looker to arrest the Seven Sages."  
"What?" N squint his eyes.  
"He told us you have travel to a distance land. Touko has decided to go after you, by going to the Eastern Region."  
"Is that so? We might meet again there… That'll be great."  
"Pft." Touya makes an ugly expression.  
N sighs with smile: "Well then… It seems Team Plasma may have disband…" N turns around.  
"And the international police might be coming after me as well… I shouldn't be around you both."  
"I don't recall hearing anything about that. We are only after the sages."  
"But I'm the King of Team Plas…"  
"You are a victim. They are the criminal."

"Touko has told me everything. Everything you seek for is different from what Team Plasma… Ghetsis' ambitions. You are just the victim of your father who intended to use your trust to your Pokemon."  
"Touya…"  
"Plus… If you are arrested, Touko wouldn't be happy right?"  
"…" N looks away.  
"As their King, are you going to abandon Team Plasma?"  
N looks at Touya, he pauses for a bit: "…I must pursue my dream… and I'm no longer their King." He turns around and says, "Please give this to Touko."  
Touya takes the flat square box from N.  
It's a pink flower bracelet.  
"It's a special flower from a place call Flower Paradise in the Sinnoh Region. Please give this to her."  
Touya picks up the box from N, it's nicely wrap with ribbons.  
"Where did you get…"  
"One of the Deerling gave it to me."  
"Why don't you come in and give this to her now?"  
"No, I'm not going to."  
"Touko wants to see you! You wanted to see her too, don't you?"  
"…" N looks at Touya who's irritated by N's rejection.  
"Why are you easily giving Touko to me… Her feeling won't change that easy…"  
"Her feeling…" N thinks about it for a second, "I'm no Love guru, but you and Touko have a strong bond. I'm not going to interfere, plus… You are an important friend of mine too, Touya."  
"..." Touya sighs, "I don't want to get lecture by someone like you."  
"Please don't tell her that I'm the one who give the flower to her."  
"Are you giving me the credit?"  
"Perhaps it'll be the best."  
"I don't understand you..." Touya frowns.  
N smiles back, he turns and rides onto Zekrom: "Thanks."  
Gusts cause by Zekrom's take off blows at Touya and Reshiram.

N adjusts his hat: "Well then… Perhaps I should make another stop, Zekrom."  
Zekrom lightly growl.

* * *

Not too far away behind the forest, it's the little house. A little house that his Team Plasma's group are there.

The room is dark, it seems none of the Team Plasma has come back from the castle yet. Perhaps they are still in the progress of moving or some sort.  
N is about to open the back door of this house.  
"Did you hear?" One of the female Team Plasma Grunt says.  
N remain his position of his hand about to grab onto the door knock.  
"Did I hear what?" Another voice of a Team Plasma Grunt.  
"I ran into some of our old allies…"  
"Oh the ones who are still in Team Plasma?" The second girl is says with shock.  
"They try to convince me to rejoin Team Plasma." The first girl says with the unsure tone.  
"Seriously? Well there are quiet a few of them are still in Team Plasma." The second girl sighs, "Lord Ghetsis… Well… Just Ghetsis…"  
N reacts towards those words, what has his father up to? Wasn't he suppose to be capture by International police already?  
"I guess he was actually pretty good…" The second girl complimented, "He's awesome!" She screamed out, seeing the first girl's irritated and shocking reaction, she laughs mischievously, "Haha, JUST KIDDING! Common, don't take it so seriously!" She waves her hand up and down.  
"WHAT? How dare you say that?" The first girl rages, "How dare you make jokes like this after what what he has done to our Lord N!"  
N who's listening in the back reacts, those words makes him feel very happy from the inside.  
"I'm sorry…" She apologized, feeling guilty, "What has done to Lord N was indeed horrible. But…" She looks up to her, "even ifyou live honestly, this world is cold."  
Such deep topic, such deep comment, the first girl is silent.  
"As if you are surrounded by Cryogonal."  
"Yeah… you are right." She smiles, "Everything has flaws, but Team Plasma is still Team Plasma."  
"Have you ever wonder… if we could have gone to a region far far away?" The second girl giggles,"I'm sure there are other organization like Team Plasma in other regions. We might have gotten the most favorable treatment because our experience, if we ever join other groups." She laughs like a silly girl.  
"YOU IDIOT! STUPID!" the first girl hits the second girl on the head.  
"OUCH!"The second girl holds her head where it hurts, "Why you do that for?"  
"You idiot! It all adds up to nincompoop!"  
She continues to hit her.  
"Ouch, ouch! Stop!"  
"Did you forget our duty? Our Lord N's real goal? We have to do something for Pokemon!"  
"I'm sorry! Seriously!" The girl apologized with single drop of tears hanging on her eyes, "Pokemon have their own difficulties too, don't you think? They are in the Pokeball, carry around by their trainer… that's it. Despite that, do they realy like their trainer still?"  
"That's true…Our Lord N was listening to such feelings and words from Pokemon… Just imaging this really breaks my heart."  
The second girl nods.  
"Lord N…" The first girl looks at the pendant necklace that she carries around inside her Team Plasma uniform, "I wonder where he is…"  
"There are still some Pokemon in the castle, let's go find them! We have to protect them!"  
The first girl nod and they exsit the room.

After hearing the foot step exsits far away.  
N opens the door and enter the room.  
It's been a week since "that incident" in the castle.  
"I'm still here…" N mumbles, "I've been worried about the people who believed in me… But it seems that they already know what they can do for Pokemon in their own ways." N looks at both of his hands, "Yet… Compare to them… what was I doing? Like Touko said… I should be the one to be the bridge to be the communicator to communicate the feelings between Pokemon and their trainer. If only I realized it sooner… Zekrom knew… He has lived long and have seem many people… Perhaps he already knew that Pokemon and people can live happily together like right now. He realizes human's action creates great impact on Pokemon. Perhaps this is why he was the one to chose me and help me to search for that ideal… the one to open the future." N shakes his head, "It's not necessary perhaps. Separating the black from white, and human from Pokemon. In term of their individual life, this world was in a state that couldn't be divided any further. Possibilities are born out of combining and fusion these different lives! There are some things we can understand only doing this. It will give forms to unseen things. These formuals will restructure the world and make it richer."  
N takes out his Pokeball: "From their Pokeballs, I can slightly hear their voices. They don't sound upset, I can hear different thoughts of their feeling towards their trainers. Their joy and happiness for the people they met who need them."  
N smiles: "I shall go… for Pokemon, for trainers… and for all of lives on earth, and my friends who saved me…" In his mind, Touko, her Pokemon, Touya, Satoshi and Pikachu who are happy together with their Pokemon appears.  
He adjusts his cap, and ready to walk out of the room.

As he steps out of the room, he shakes off his thoughts about Touko, Touya… Team Plasma…  
Zekrom is waiting for him at the door patiently.

"Til we meet again, Unova."


	30. Individual Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream...  
> Everyone has a dream they want to pursue...  
> Getting your starter Pokemon and start your Pokemon journey is only the start.  
> During the journey, you defeat Gyms, you continue to Pokemon League, then you may continue to travel some where in other region, or continue training somewhere on your own.  
> Over the journey, many people realized and make their decision of what dream they want to pursue, or continue to pursue that dream.
> 
> Touko and Touya has decided to go to the Kanto Region to get stronger, and searching for the people they are looking for.  
> Bianca is going to be Professor Juniper's assistance...  
> Now what? Cheren asks himself.
> 
> A transition between the current arc and the new arc, and new characters enters into this story! :D

**Black and White 29: Individual Path**

Dream...  
Everyone has a dream they want to pursue...  
Getting your starter Pokemon and start your Pokemon journey is only the start.  
During the journey, you defeat Gyms, you continue to Pokemon League, then you may continue to travel some where in other region, or continue training somewhere on your own.  
Over the journey, many people realized and make their decision of what dream they want to pursue, or continue to pursue that dream.

It's the cold winter weather in Nuvema Town, Cheren is leaning his body against the balcony with his thick blue winter Jacket. Chillying winds are blowing at his dark hair, as he opens his mouth and lightly breaths, steams is seem clearly. Wearing this jacket perhaps is just about enough to stand outside like this.  
Stars are visible in this quiet night, this is a small town after all. Perhaps the stars aren't this visible if you watch it from other bit cities.

It's been a month since that incident in the Pokemon League. Pokemon League is still under renovation, however trainers can still challenge the league.  
Cheren has been consider going back to challenge Alder officially. However he hasn't been able to find the courage to.  
He takes out one of his Pokeball from his belt, he looks at the red surface of this perfect shape ball, reflecting the stars in the sky on its smooth surface.  
He knows he's been hesitating. He knows he's no where at the level to challenge Alder...  
He couldn't defeat Touko either... who has became the Hero and Truth...  
What makes him believe that he can defeat Alder?  
If Alder goes easy on him, he wouldn't be happy either.

What should he do after this? Perhaps more in-dept training?  
Bianca already found out what she wants to do.  
He wonders how Bianca is doing as the assistance of Professor Juniper.  
Times like this he wants to discuss with her. Whenever they both talk about these, she give a silly laugh but she would probably have a good advice.

Xtransciever rings on his wrist, it scared him for a bit with the sudden beeping sound in the quiet area like this, he picks it up.  
"Cheren... Sorry for calling you so late at night."  
Cheren pauses for a bit, what a coincident. "It's alright. Why are you still up at this hour? You have to go to Professor Juniper lab tomorrow right?"  
Bianca looks worry and nervous for a bit, she looks over to Cheren: "Can we meet up?"  
"Right now?"  
Bianca nods.

This winter weather sure is cold.  
The entire town is cover in snow, but the road is already shoveled the snow. However compare to Icirrus City, it's not as cold and icy in this town.  
Bianca is shoveling both of her hands in front of her and blow steam through her mouth to them in order to get warm. She realized she has forgotten her gloves.  
A hot cup with the smell of delicious hot cocoa, the steam from the hot cocoa is visible in the air. Cheren is holding the cup offering it to her. There's a few pieces of marshmallow floating on it.  
"Thanks!" Bianca takes the cup and smile, "So you remember I like marshmallow in my Hot Cocoa."  
Cheren didn't say anything, he takes a sip on his own cup.  
"Why don't we go inside the house?" Cheren looks forward and ask.  
Both of them are standing beside the fense facing the ocean, not too far from Touko's house.  
Bianca wraps both of her hands around the mug, she leans her mouth on the top of the mug: "Your parents are asleep right? I didn't want our conversation to wake them up."Bianca answers, "Beside, whenever we gather around, don't the four of us always gather in this fense here, watching the ocean?"  
"Not in this cold weather…" Cheren sighs with chuckle, "Touya's house sure has the best view to the ocean in this town."  
"They sure does."  
They both turn around and look at Touko's house behind them, that's not to far away from them, with the small forest cover in between. The window where Touko's room is dark.  
"They are probably asleep." Cheren smiles, and adjusts his glasses.

"So what's it?" Cheren looks over to Bianca who's lightly blowing at her hot cocoa that she's holding with both of her hands with her red nose, she looks over, "You called me out this late. You wanted to talk about something right?"  
"... Well... I can't sleep..." She blushes and move her focus away.  
"Why? Something matter?" Cheren takes a sip from his mug, knowing she's probably hesitating again with what she wants to talk about, since every time he opened it up straight to her she would be too shock to speak.  
That's the difference between the two, Bianca will always wait and hesitate with the stuff she wants to talk about with Cheren, where Cheren will go straight to the point.  
Bianca swollow her hot cocoa: "Well... Will you be staying in Nuvema Town?"  
"Errr?" Cheren looks over to her, that's the topic he wanted to discuss with her about. That's been in his mind, hestitating.  
Bianca is quietly looks at Cheren and waiting for the answer.  
"Actually... I'm not so sure." Cheren turns away.  
She loosen up her expression.  
"What about you?"  
"I will be Dr. Juniper's assistance, but I will be helping her bringing Pokemon over to the trainer school in the new city name Aspertia City. So I will be traveling between the two town and city"  
"School?"  
"Every week I will be bringing them lab Pokemon to teach them about Pokemon knowledge!" Bianca gets slight excited while talking about this topic, "It'll be fun!"  
"Aspertia City... isn't that South-West from here?"  
"Yup, you need to cross the ocean to get there."  
"Is that so..."

"Well… You love her don't you? You deserve to make her happy. She can't live without you."  
"Well, don't you love her too?"  
"Are you serious? You haven't figure it out? Is it still the likeness towards Pokemon?"  
"…No I thought a lot about what you told me before and … How I act… a lot…"  
"Perhaps what I have towards her is… Love."

"This sounds like Touya, talking to another man?"  
Cheren and Bianca looks over through the forest they are able to see both black and white legendary dragons's head through the edge of the trees.  
"Zekrom and Reshiram?!" Cheren is shocked.  
They both run towards where the dragons are, they are hiding behind the tree forest in front of Touya and Touko's house.  
They witness N and Touya are standing facing each other, with the two dragons are on their side.  
"Why is Touya with Reshiram...? Where's Touko?" Bianca asks, "What is N doing here?"  
As they witness Touya and Reshiram watch N rides on Zekrom.  
Zekrom flaps its mighty wings, creates gust winds on the ground and flies away.

It was difficult to hear what they said, but they were able to capture that Touko and Touya have decided to go to the eastern region.  
"Is that so... so Touko and Touya are leaving here as well... to pursue their dream." Cheren mutters under his breath.

* * *

"Whats upp!" Touya and Touko showed up to Cheren's place early in the morning the next day, with the biggest smile on both of their faces.

Cheren opens the door with half asleep face, and pajama: "What are you doing here so early?"  
"We have something to tell youu!" Touko holds up an evolop of the invitation in front of Cheren.  
"So... we are going to go to the Kanto Region!" Touya puts a thumbs up with nod.  
Cheren opens up the envelope, it's a nicely tape up letter. He tries to open it without damaging it: "Going away party?"  
"You don't seem surprise..." Touya looks at Cheren with the look of suspicion.  
Cheren glance over to Touya, he remembers the scenery of Touya was with Reshiram, along N and Zekrom in front of Touko's house last night. He's very curios to know what's going on there, he wants to ask. Cheren glances over to Touko, perhaps it's not the best time to ask when Touko's around.  
Seeing that Cheren is silent and glances at both of them, Touko tiled her head slightly with the look of curiosity.

"It's because you have to look for your parents right?" Cheren puts away the letter on his back pants pocket, "Touko, you are going to challenge the GYM there, and while doing that you will look for N... Am I right?"  
Touko gasps: "As... as expected from you..." She smiles.

"Guys!" Bianca rushes over, in front of Cheren's front door.  
"Now that Bianca is here, why don't you come in?" Cheren turns his body side way, gesture to lead them inside of the house.  
"Alright!" Bianca, Touya and Touko take off their shoes, and enters the room. Bianca is skipping the entire way.  
Cheren glances over to Touko's wrist, the Gracidia Flower. He remembers... He remembers seeing Touya was holding it in his hand while talking to N.

Touya showss the photo that's nicely put in a photo frame and passes it over to Bianca and Cheren.  
The four of them sit in Cheren's bedroom. They've been here multiple times, his room is so clean and organize as always. A blue room with no stuff animals, bed is nicely fold as always. The book shelfves are everywhere, where books are nicely organized by category and titles with alphebetical orders.  
Touko checks all over Cheren's room, she can't help but smile.

"So what's the story?" Bianca asks with curiosity look on her face, "So are these two your parents?" Upon seeing the picture. It's a nice happy family picture of Touko and Touya's family. Touko's mom is holding Touko in her arm safely, while Touya's dad is holding Touya up high above his head with the smile, with his teeth showing. Touko's dad is standing beside Touko's mom with one of his arm holding on her shoulder, while Touya's mom is smile with nice posture.  
"Judge by this picture, both of your parents are friends?"  
"Ah." Touya nods, "Appeantly I wasn't adobted or abandon in the forest after all. My dad appeantly is a trol who made up a story and ask Touko's parents to lie to me just to make this story epic."  
Meloretta pops out of Touya's Pokeball, immediately snuggles with Touya's cheek.  
"Both of my parents are musicians, they are in their journey pursueing their dreams. According to Touko's mom. They didn't want to settle down like Touko's parents. They want to see how far they can get, and I was born... so they asked Touko's parents... who are their best friends to take care of me. Since appeantly..." Touya looks over to Touko who's watching him while hes' talking with her face slightly blushing, "We were both born only a month part, so we were raised as twins."  
"Is that so?" Bianca says with amuse, "It's all clear now!"  
"My Meloretta..." Touya gently takes Meloretta with both of his hand, and put on his lap, "She was originally captured by my parents with their amazing music tones. When they arrived in Casteilia City, Meloretta arrived in a bar where a lot of stressful business men go at night. Her song open up their heart, and reduced their stress. It's because of that, my parents left Meloretta there, and asked the bar owner to give her to me when I arrive in that city..." Touya gently touches Meloretta, "This is how I met my Meloretta."  
"Melooree! MELL!" Meloretta smiles and flies up and kiss Touya on the cheek.  
"And are your parents in the Kanto Region right now?" Cheren adjusts his glasses.  
"We are not sure, but since both of our parents' home town is from Kanto, we figure we should check it out." Touya looks over to Touko, "Beside... Touko wants to challenge the GYM there, and certain someone might be there…"  
Touko blushes and looks on the carpet floor.  
"N... right?"  
Touko nods: "I want to search for him... as well"  
"..." Cheren looks at Touko, he begins to fall in deep thoughts.  
Touya on the side, he clearly has the look of hiding something.

* * *

"That flower bracelet on her wrist..." As Touko and Cheren are doing a Pokemon practice in a distance, Touya and Bianca are sitting beside the tree in the forest of Road 1, Bianca asks, "It's very pretty, where's that from?"

Touya shrugs, a single drop of cold sweat fall from his face: "Why... why do you ask? Appeantly it's called 'Gracidia Flower' from the Sinnoh region."  
"It's from N, wasn't it?" Bianca asks straight up while looking at Touko who's commanding her Pansage in battle.  
Touya swallows: "Why do you say that?"  
"You didn't want Touko to know right?"  
"He didn't want me to tell her..."  
"And she bought your lies?"  
"I didn't lie, nor admit that I got it for her either."  
"Touya, you idiot."  
"..." Touya looks at Bianca unpleasantly, "How did you figure out?"  
"Cheren and I saw you both last night. You were with Reshiram."  
"... I guess we made too much of a commotion."  
"It's nothing really..."  
"..." Touya crosses his arm, "What about you? What is your plan?"  
Bianca blinks a few times, looks up the the close density of the trees creating the shade on the grass, where both of them sit in.  
"I'm going to be helping Professor Juniper as her assistance, and help out the kids in the Pokemon Academy in Aspertia City."  
"Aspertia City? I never heard of it."  
"It's a city across the ocean on Route 18. It's still developing."  
"That's cool!"  
"Apparently a lot of Pokemon from other regions go there as well! It's near the ocean afterall."

"Touko, in a battle like this you should on to the barriers I gave you, those help heal them in battle without taking a turn." Cheren passes a few berries with different colour over to Touko, who's holding her pansage.  
"Also Pansage's broccoli on his head is a herb that can help you heal symptoms and HP of your Pokemon."  
"Is that so?" Touko looks over to Pansage.  
"Pansage, pan!" Pansage smiles.  
Touko smiles at Pasange, she looks up to Cheren: "You know, you can be a very good teacher, Cheren."  
"Errr?" Cheren blushes, what Touko said wonders in his mind, "Why do you think…"  
"It's because you are always giving the best advice to us, and you study so much about Pokemon, and you share them with us. So I think you would be a very good instructor for sure!" Touko gives Cheren the confident smile.  
"…" Cheren looks away. Soft wind blows at both of them.

* * *

Few days later.

A huge banner inside the living room of Touya and Touko's house that says: "Going away party for Touya and Touko!" And written in medium size letter that says, "Best of luck on your new journey!"  
The house is decorated with balloons, delicious food that's been prepare early morning from their mom on the dining table. Music playing in the background, while people are showing up to their home continuously.

Meloretta and Victini are dress up and dancing around and playing with other Pokemons own by Touko, Touya, Bianca and Cheren's.

"What are your plans, Cheren?"  
Cheren looks over to Alder who's sitting on the dining table beside him, asking him the question.  
The dinner table is full of delicious food. Everyone on this table is talking and laughing.  
Cheren stares at his plate, he barely touch the food. The food looks delicious but he has no appetite to eat.  
"My plan..." Cheren pauses, "I don't have a clue... Everyone seems to decide to depart somewhere." He looks over to Touko and Touya who are laughing with Bianca sitting across the table from him.  
"... Ah is that so? What do you truly want to do? What is the first thing you have in mind right now?"  
Cheren looks over to Alder.  
"You are still young, why not try a few things out and experience more things in this big wide world?"  
"..." Cheren presses his upper lip against his lower lip, he adjusts his glasses: "I want to be stronger. Stronger and be like a Gym Leaders... and one day, I shall become a champion like you, Alder. Who I admire the most."  
Alder smiles: "I'm greatful of you thinking that." He points at Cheren's left side chest, "It's pretty clear isn't it?" Alder leans back to the back of his chair, use the fork and picks up one of the brocolli and takes a bite, "Come to think of it... I've decided to retired as the Champion of Unova, and a few GYM leaders has resign their positions as well."  
Cheren gasps to Alder's words, Alder turns over to his direction with a smirk across from his face.  
"Why don't you give a try?"  
Cheren is silent, he looks nervous and look at his plate.  
"I've seem your potential, I think you would be a great GYM leader."  
Cheren looks over to Alder once again, Alder has a kind grin on his face.  
"Does that mean...?"  
"Ah, " Alder takes a sip on the wine that Touko's mom poured on the nice fancy glass before they start dining, "Unova is going to rearrange their GYM leader. There are two people already submitted the application for candidate, we currently need one more GYM leader position."  
"Which GYM Leaders resigned, and why?"  
"A lot of things changed after that incident in the Pokemon League…" Alder signs, "Leonora, Brycent and the trio brothers. As for reasons, Leonora wants to continue on her research and mining on fossiles, and Brycent has decided to go back to acting, become one of the partner with PokeStudio, that's going to be opening in Virbank city. Brycent used to be an actor you know?"  
"Ah... I see..." Cheren chuckles, "I can't really tell."  
"What a surprise huh? He's a very good actor."  
"Then the trios brothers...?"  
"I don't know their reasons... They don't seem to want to talk about it."  
"Is that so..."  
Cheren listens calmly, he stares at his food silently.  
"Everyone want to pursue their dream, this is why they gave up on their GYM leader position." Alder puts down his glass, "What do you say?" Alder looks over to Cheren, "There's a new developed city call Aspertia City. They are currently looking for a new GYM leader and the head of the Pokemon Academy in that city. I believe Bianca is going over there to assist the academy soon."  
"Aspertia City..."  
"It might be abit reckless to ask you to be a GYM leader for now, since you started your Pokemon trainer journey not too long ago. The city is not too far from Nuvema Town. So if you want to visit before hand..."  
"Mr. Alder." Cheren sits up straight, "Please allow me to challenge you, and if I can defeated you in that battle, then I will apply and get the position as the new GYM leader for Aspertia City." He looks at Alder with the look of determination.  
Alder is silent by Cheren's sudden reaction, he chuckles: "Ah, I like this look on you. This is why I chose you."  
Cheren gasps: "Chose... me...?"  
"This is why I have told you this position, to see if you are interested. You are a very enthusiastic trainer, you bury yourself in books to study about Pokemon and trainer technique. Your infinite knowledge would be the best for this position in Aspertia City."  
"Alder..."  
"Wouldn't that be great?" Bianca suddenly walks behind Cheren and Alder.  
Cheren doesn't recall seeing her leaving her seats. She leans closer to Cheren, "I will get to see Cheren more often! I will be bringing lots of Pokemon over for the kids!"  
"I'm not good with kids..."  
"But during the journey, didn't you give me a ton of berries and potions, and make sure my Pokemon has enough med for battle?" Bianca leands closer to Cheren.  
"...well that's..." Cheren turns away.

 _"You know, you can be a very good teacher, Cheren."  
_ Cheren remembers Touko's words few days ago when they were training.

"Let's go! Cheren!" Bianca makes a puppy eyes, and curve her mouth up staring into Cheren.  
Cheren gulp, he sighs. He really dislike it whenever Bianca does this to him to get him to say yes, however he can never say no with this expression of Bianca's.

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Bianca walks into the Pokemon Academy in the classroom where kids are sitting on their table listening to teacher teaching them Pokemon lessons. With words written all over on the white board with marker.

Kids immediately stands up from their desk with excited look on their face: "Hoorayy!"  
They've been looking forward for today's lesson for a while, it is the first Pokemon battle demonstration class afterall.  
All of them ignore what the teacher said about lining up and follow, but only to rush over to Bianca: "What Pokemon did you bring today?"  
"Can I pick my Pokemon?"  
"Do you have a Pokemon name Tynamo?"  
Kids are rushing to Bianca and Cheren, Bianca is frustrated with kids all over her, not sure what to do.  
"Wait… just wait up… Ahh…"  
Cheren struggles with the crowd of kids rushing on both of them. While the teacher is trying his best to settle them down.  
"STOP!" Cheren lost his temper and screams out, the kids is quiet suddenly by the unexpected shout from Cheren. Cheren stuns there, realized his shout has silent the entire room, all the kids in this room including the teacher has paused and freeze in their current pose and watches him. He feels embarrassed for being the center of the attention, he coughs: "Ple… Please line up … so we can properly group you all, and give you… the Pokemon. If anyone disobey, you will get your punishment… No Pokemon battle demonstration lesson until next month!"  
"Aye aye sir!" The kids immediately stands up straight and line up.  
"Now follow this way to go to the battle field!" Cheren adjust his glasses, and put his hand on Bianca's lower back, who's froze there. He lightly gestures to get her go outside with the bag full of Pokeball in her arm.  
Bianca nods after the shock, and smiles: "Come with me, everyone."

Cheren sighs as they walk. Bianca giggles: "You are pretty good at this."  
Cheren blushes: "It's… nothing… I got frustrated."  
"You will be a good teacher."  
"…" Cheren looks away.  
For some odd reason, Bianca's heart skip a beat for that short moment when Cheren touches her lower back. When Cheren was acting up like a teacher, he looks kind of cool she thought.

Each kids has group themselves of three, each group gets one of the Lilipup, Pidove or Purrloin. Since they are small Pokemon, they won't be much of a harm.

A boy with dark blue spiky hair stares at Cheren the entire time while he's teaching the students how to use a Pokeball, and how to take care of Lilipup. This entire time Cheren feels the chill from his back. He looks over to the boy who isn't really playing with any of these Pokemon that Bianca is given to them. Cheren looks over, seeing this child doesn't seem to be group with anyone.  
He walks over and bend down: "Hi there…"  
"Your name is Cheren right?" The kid asks straight up. He doesn't look too friendly, he seems to frown most of the time.  
"Yes… Did you need to find a group?"  
"I have a group." He answered without any expression but looks angry.  
"Why aren't you playing with them?"  
The boy turns to the group with Purrloin: "Just remembering something that angers me."  
"…" Cheren looks over to the direction, "That group of kids? Were they your friends?"  
"It's the Purrloin."  
"…" Cheren looks over to the boy, "Purrloin?"  
"Do you know anything about Team Plasma?"  
Cheren gasps, how could this child know about Team Plasma? "What about them?"  
"They stole my sister's Purrloin…" He clenches his fists, "The important Purrlion that our grandpa caught for her…" He stares at the girl in that group with a pony tail up on top of her head with a bow tie, who's happily playing with Purrloin, "I'm going to grow stronger, and beat the crap out of Team Plasma… and get Purrloin back."  
"That's kind of inappropriate language for a child…"  
"THOSE BASTARDS MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" The boy lost temper, grinding his teeth.  
"…" Cheren looks down on the ground, "I'm sorry… they've disband… according to my friend."  
"DISBAND?" The boy turns his head back to Cheren with the look of rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISBAND? WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER'S PURRLION?"  
"…" Cheren is silent, he looks away, "I'm sorry…"

"HUGH! Cheren!" A boy with red cap and his mid-long brown hair sticks out from the top of his open cap as well as in front of both of his ears is running towards to their direction.  
"Kyouhei…?" Hugh and Cheren turns.  
"Me… Mei… is…" Kyouhei is looking worry, "Mei is gone!"

"WHAT?"  
"What happen?" Cheren walks forward asking Kyouhei.  
"…" Kyouhei pauses, nervously looking around with his head dips down.  
Seeing Kyouhei is hesitating: "We gatta find her right away… so Please tell me, I won't blame you or anything, or raise my voice…" Cheren knew maybe his loud voice scarred him earlier.  
Kyouhei swallows.  
"Kyouhei!" Hugh demands.


	31. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young girl is lost in an unfamiliar area,  
> She encounter a large Pokemon.  
> "Get out of here." The Pokemon says.

**Black and White 30: Voice**

A place is covered with pure white snow, the windy snow are getting faster and denser, the blizzard just started. Marks of small foot steps are on the thick snow land with no Pokemon on sight. The mark of the foot steps are slowly cover up by the fallen snow. Not too far away, a girl with both side of her hair tie up with two buns on the top, is struggling through this thick layer of snow that she's walking on.  
She holds both side of her shoulder with her hand crossing in front of her, she nervously looks around her. No pokemon or people on sight.  
"Tranquill…" She weakly calls out.  
When she and Kyouhei were playing with Pidove back in the Academy, she was analyzing Pidove's wings. But Pidove struggles and uses Wing Attack against her and Kyouhei. They both managed to evade the attack, a bright light appeared in front of them. They looked up, Pidove immediately evolves into Tranquill. Then Tranquill stops listen to both of them and starts to flap its wings. Mei ran towards Tranquil managed to climb onto Tranquill and flew far away in this snow land. Tranquill just threw her down on to the snow in this snow land and flied away as she fell from her back. Since then Mei has no idea where she is.

She stops walking, coughing with both of her hands cover his mouth.  
"Hugh… Kyouhei…" She sniffles, and starts to cry. It's so cold, her tears is frozen on her face as they fall. She only has T-shirt with a thin layer of black tights under her skort, it's not warm enough at all.  
She sniffles, and coughes again for multiple times. A loud roar from a Pokemon, she looks up and pancis. Since she got here, she's beening hearing this loud roar for a few times. She can't detect where this roar is coming from. One thing she knows for sure, after that roar, the blizzard looks around her, there's no Pokemon around, she looks up to the sky, and it's just a grey sky with snow fall. She looks forward, there's a cave.  
"…" She gulps, shakes the negative thoughts on her head, she bites down her lips, trying her best to get through this snow which it's getting taller to her waist area.  
She must get to the cave so she can evade there for a bit. Or maybe there's Pokemon that can help her? If they listen to her…

Mei manages to make her way into the cave, she sighs with relief. The cave is quiet, no sight of Pokemon still. The only thing she can can hear is the water lightly drips in the cave from the ceiling above.  
Sound of trembling ground, with dusts gathering around. Mei stops, looking down on the ground.  
"Excadrill EXCAA!" An Excadrill jumps out of the ground the moment Mei enters the cave after the exhausted walk in the area.  
She twitches, and backs down. She looks behind her, she has no where to run. There's no way she's going back outside again, is she? Even if she does go outside, it's impossible to run in the snow.  
This Pokemon doesn't look friendly, it's giving her the fierce look.  
"…" Mei is shaking every where, she's afraid to say anything. Her legs are shaking so much that she loses balance and fall on the ground.  
Excadrill pulls both of his arm forward, ready to attack her any time.  
Watching such sharp metal claw, Mei is scared. She starts to cry, tears can't help but continues to fall down. They are so cold…  
"Kyouhei… Hugh… Save me…" The two boys appear in her mind.  
She remembers whenever she's in trouble, the two boys will stand up in front of her and protect her. "Hugh… Kyouhei…" She calls out their name once again as she bites down her lips.

A loud roar of the Pokemon appears once again. It frightens Excadrill.  
Excadrill jumps back into its hole and covers itself up.  
Mei covers her ear upon the loud roar, with her eyes close.  
This is where the loud roar come from.  
She opens up her eyes and looks deep into the cave. A pair of red eyes are staring into her.  
She frightens, bites her teeth as tight as possible.  
"Get out of here." A voice she heard.  
A sound of heavy steps from deep inside the cave, Mei stands up curiosity.  
She walks a few steps in, the heavy steps approaches closer.  
Until there's a silhouette of a large Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Mei asks with one of her hand lean against the wall of the cave.  
"Get out of here!"  
"…" Mei gulps down, she walks even closer, the silhouette steps back. The ground in front of her slowly freezes in a trail. She stops. She looks at the silhouette.  
"Are you a Pokemon? And you can talk?"  
The sihouret walks forward, showing its face.  
A frighten and a huge dragon Pokemon in grey and blue colour, with long neck, and frozen ice covers its mouth.  
Mei feels the pressure, she steps back with her eyes wide open.  
She remembers seeing this Pokemon in the text book, and she's pretty clear knows where she is now upon seeing this Pokemon.  
She's in Giant Chasm… and this is the legendary, and the most powerful dragon Pokemon… Kyurem…  
So that loud roar was from Kyurem… and perhaps he wants keep her away… that's why when she first enter here, it suddenly becomes snow storm after the loud roar.

She looks closely, Kyurem looks exhausted for some odd reason. Or perhaps it's just her misconcenption?  
Then a thought came up, if she can capture Kyurem then maybe she can use him to fight Team Plasma. If she use this most powerful dragon Pokemon to fight them, she can easily kick their asses, and get Purrlion back to Hugh. Hugh and his sister will be so happy!  
She reaches over to her Pocket, she remember finding this Ultra Ball before the place turn into a blizzard zone. Throwing a Pokeball isn't too hard, more importantly she doesn't have a Pokemon to fight him.  
Kyurem notices she takes out her Pokeball, he squints his eyes.  
"Please lend me your power Kyurem." Mei presses the center button of the Pokeball, and pulls her arm straight up with the enlarged Ultra ball in her hand, "Since I'm here now… Let me capture you and help my friends."  
"…ahahaha" Kyurem laughs, "What makes you think you can capture me little girl? Do you even have Pokemon with you?"  
"…" Mei silences, "I did…"  
"If you don't have Pokemon at all, you think you can easily capture me?" Kyurem steps forward. As he steps, a trail of ice road from his side lengthen over to her feet.  
She immediately steps back. She evaded her feet from being frozen.

Mei gulps, and frowns and squints. A drop of cold sweat falls on her face. She looks around on the ground, she begins to run as she picks up a few rocks on the ground and throw it against Kyurem.  
Seeing Kyurem makes a reaction towards those tiny rocks she throws at him, a loud calls as she throws the Ultra Ball at Kyurem.  
Kyurem immediately rejects it with his ice wind attack. The Ultra ball is frozen solid on the ground.  
She gasps.  
Kyurem extends its frozen ground towards her, she jumps up as she realizes she doesn't have the time to run for it. She lands on the icey ground, she slips and almost fall until she finds a solid land and continues to run on it.

* * *

"Is this the place Reshiram?" Touko is ridding on Reshiram in mid-air under the storm. It's white out here, it's difficult to see what's in front or under.

Reshiram nods, at least her body is very warm since she's a fire dragon. Touko realizes she's underdress with her shorts, she would be already frozen in this Giant Chasm with out Reshiram's warm body.  
"Can we find Kyurem here? It's impossible to find where he's located from above… it's mountain everywhere."  
A loud explosion from beneath. Large ice smokes explores every where.  
Reshiram and Touko immediately flies down.

Mei is running as fast as she can, and she continues to falls every few steps she takes in the snow. Blizzard hasn't stop and it builds up higher on the ground. It's slipper and impossible to claw through all of these snow. With her small body, she could fall and bury in there.  
"Reshiram!" Touko commands, Reshiram flies below and Touko jumps off Reshiram and grabs onto the little girl who falls on the snow and struggles to get up.  
A cold breezes come from Kyurem, and a low groan.  
Touko is holding Mei in her arm, watching the dark sihouret of Kyurem slowly approaches.  
"Are you OK?" Touko asks. She looks forward.  
"Kyurem…" Mei mumbles, she's barely on conscious.  
"Kyurem?" Touko looks at the dark silhouret, a single drop of cold sweat falls down on her face.  
"Reshiram!" Touko looks over to Reshiram, "Use Fusion Flare!" Touko points towards the silhourette.  
Reshiram flies up in mid-air, gather her energy through the engent around her cone shape tail with fire blaze flying around, and breaths out of the red fire blast towards that silhourette.  
A direct attack, and it clears out of the icy smoke around the silhouret.

Touko holds up her Pokedex:"So… you are Kyurem… huh?" She puts her Pokedex away with a smirk on her face, "Just what I'm looking for."  
"Go away!" Kyurem roars.  
The loud roar blows up the entire place, the snows are flying towards their faces.  
Mei wakes up from the roar, she looks up to Touko who's hold on to her in the snow, while Touko turns around and cover her with her back blocking the snow for her, and Touko's entire back is cover in heavy snow blowed by Kyurem.  
"…Who are you?" Mei asks quietly.  
"Let's get out of here first! Reshiram!" Touko didn't hear Mei with all these loud explosions and snow flying to her face, she looks up.  
Reshiram blows another Fusion Flare against Kyurem, Kyurem bounce back with Ice Beam, creatings a huge smoke and explosion.  
Touko cleans the snow off her arm and shoulder, jumps back onto Reshiram's back with Mei in her arm, and fly up on the sky. As Touko watches, the blizzard stops. After the smoke, Kyurem has disappeared.  
It's just a plain snow land, there's no sign of the cave anymore. Just trees and grass cover in thick layers of snow.

* * *

"MEI!" Cheren are calling her around Route 19.

"MEI! Are you there? Pidove?" Bianca calls.  
"I'm sorry Cheren…" Bianca looks over to Cheren, who's in front of her.  
"What is it?" Cheren turns.  
"It's my first task… coming to this city to bring those Pokemon to kids and this… I should have been more responsible and not causing anyone any trouble…"  
"It's nothing. We don't know when do Pokemon evolve right? Pokemon only obey their trainer that they believe to have the ability to command them. And she's only a kid."  
"But…" Bianca stops, "It's the first task that Professor Juniper that gave me to do it alone… yet…" Bianca presses her upper lip and lower lip tightly, her tears are gathering around her eyes.  
"Ahh… don't cry!" Cheren walks towards her with the panic look on his face, "You know I can't handle girls crying… Espcially from you Bianca!" Cheren scrambles.  
"But… But…" Bianca is trying to wipe her tears.  
Suddenly a feeling of a hug from Cheren in the front. He wraps his left arm around her wasit, and lightly pats her on the head.  
"It's alright, everyone makes a mistake." Cheren speaks in a gentle tone, "Next time, let's make sure you pick out the slightly younger Pokemon." Cheren spaces himself a bit to look at Bianca, who seems to have stop crying, "That would be the safest right?" Cheren smiles.  
"…" Bianca nods and smiles with tears remain on her eyes. Magically, her worries are gone, she feels more confident. That pat on the head, sure gives her the comfort she's looking for, she feels happy.  
Because… since young whenever Cheren panics like this, he will suddenly turn into a gentalmen, pats Bianca on the head, and he will always try his best to say something to comfort her, and then like right now… He will turn embrasse by way he acted, blush and look away.  
"Thanks Cheren." Bianca smiles, "You are a very great friend."  
"… It's nothing…" Cheren turns away blushing and continues to walk.

"When Touko is sad, would you comfort her this way as well?" Bianca asks straights up. With Cheren, she doesn't hide her thoughts often. They always talk about it together. While Cheren is often honest with her as well. At least that's what she thinks.  
Part of her wants that to only between him and herself. If Cheren do the same to Touko to comfort her as well… Then…  
Bianca holds her fist in front of her chest, it feels tight upon thinking that in her mind.  
She feels guilty, she feels that she's a terrible friend.  
They are best friends right?  
Why is she suddenly feeling jealous of Touko just because Cheren treat her like how he treats Touko? Why do part of her wants Cheren just to herself?

"Touya would." Cheren answered without second thought.  
Bianca is shocked, she feels slight relief. Then she pauses.  
"Does…Does that mean, if Touya wouldn't… You would have?" Bianca asks with a low tone, she feels the ache remain in front of her chest. "I mean we are all best friends afterall…"  
"Probably not."  
"Err?" Bianca looks up and shocked by this answer, "Why?"  
"Touko is strong." Cheren stops, "No matter what happens she always finds her way out." Cheren turns his head to the back where Bianca is following, "Plus… I can't leave you alone. Only I can comfort you."  
"…" Bianca's heart skip a beat, "It's not like you are the only one that can comfort me…" She turns away with her blushing red face.  
"Didn't Touya try comfort you and stop you from crying before?" Cheren turns around with his left arm lift up in a fold position and palm face up, "You may seem like you were stopped crying after he tries to comfort you. But you were still thinking about it right? Because you don't want Touya to get worry so you stop your tears." Cheren scratches his head, "Seriously, he doesn't know how to comfort people, except to Touko."  
"That's because… he loves her more than anything." Bianca smiles, for some odd reason she doesn't feel as sad thinking about that. She has a small smile on her face for a short moment. It's strange that she doesn't feel as jealous about that. She always wanted Touya to think of her, instead of Touko all the time. She wonders why, she looks over at Cheren.  
Cheren is staring at her with his face lightly blushes.  
Cheren loves Touko as well… being restring himself from making the move, it must be difficult.  
Bianca looks at Cheren with the look of concern.

"Cheren… I…"

Suddenly a beep from Cheren and Bianca's Xtranciever.  
"Touko?"

* * *

"MEI, you idiot! Why would you run off like that with a Pokemon?" Hugh is yelling at Mei as she gets back to the academy. She's covered in injures every where and her hair is all messy but already dry from the snow.

"But… that's because…" Tears gather around her eyes.  
"Alright alright, you didn't need to yell at her Hughs… You are making her cry again." Kyouhei stands in back middle between the two tries to calm them down.  
Mei starts to cry louder: "I wanted to catch a strong Pokemon so we can get your Purrlion back from Team Plasma!"  
"… Mei…"  
Seeing Mei is crying, Kyouhei sighs and pats her on the head, "But we are not old enough to be a Pokemon trainer yet… We talked about this already, right?" Kyouhei smiles.  
"But Hugh has been secretly training a Pokemon, hasn't he? I want to be as stronger so I can help him too!"  
"Mei…" Hugh blushes, "You idiot!" He turns away with both of his arm cross, "Just do your study for now. In two years… we'll be Pokemon trainer together and we will get Purrlion back…"  
Mei sniffles, wipes her tears, looks at Hugh's back.  
"I will become a hero, a hero to save this world from all these bad guys!" Kyouhei holds both of his fist in front of Mei with the confident smile on his face.  
Mei nods with smile.  
"Thank you…" Hugh mutters with his head dip down with light smile on his face.

"Alright alright!" Cheren walks to Mei, Kyouhei and Hugh, "No need to be so harsh on her. Let's take her to the school nurse, she's hurt every where."  
Cheren leans down with his back in front of Mei: "Come." Mei climbs on Cheren and he carries her to the nurse office.  
"I'll go too!" Kyouhei follows along, "Hugh?" He turns to him.  
"Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Hugh waves his hand, with the look of frown and follow Cheren who's walking ahead.  
"Don't fight while we are in the nurse office!" Cheren reminds them.

"He definitely fit to be a good teacher here." Touko cross her arm and giggles, standing not too far away from them with Bianca beside her.  
"Yup." Bianca nods.  
"Those three kids… kind of like us, don't they?" Touko looks over to Hugh and Kyouhei who's taunting each other as they walk. While Kyouhei is laughing at Hugh who's blushing, and Hugh is hitting him back while Kyouhei doges. While They realize Mei and Cheren are already far ahead, they follow along.  
"Yeah…"  
"One day, they will become Pokemon Trainer together, and rivals, and accomplish at Pokemon League and pursue for their dream." Touko smiles.

"By the way, what were you doing in the Giant Chasm? Shouldn't you be ready for the Kanto Region?" Bianca asks curiosely, "Where is Touya?"  
"Ah yeah… Touya is at Castelia City to find out more information about his parents at the bar with Meloretta. I wanted to stop by Giant Chasm because I wanted to find out more about Kyurem. Since Reshiram and Zekrom were created, there was a third dragon that was created as well. However there are different myths… That Kyurem might be just from a giant icy meteor or something."  
"Kyurem… So that's how you found Mei being attack by him huh?"  
"Ah, that's right." Touko sighs, "And she saw Reshiram as well…"  
"Did you read all these books about it Touko?"  
"Nope." Touko laughs, "Mr. Alder and Iris told me about it!"  
"Hahaha… For a moment I thought you were turning to a bookworm like Cheren…"  
"I wouldn't bury myself in books like he always does. But, Cheren always work so hard this is what so great about him."  
"… Yeah…" Bianca smiles, as she looks straight at the far away shadow of Cheren carrying Mei, with Kyouhei and Hugh running beside them.  
She suddenly realize, Cheren has gone taller.  
He looks so much more mature and manier than before.

* * *

"Hugh, Kyouhei…" Mei is in the bed of the nurse office.

Cheren left after put her on bed, and make sure she's ok, then rely on Kyouhei and Hugh to take care of her, since they beg him to let them do so.  
"Just go to sleep." Hugh says with irritated tone, and pushes her forehead and force her back on the pillow, and throw her the blanket.  
"Ouch!" Mei got forces back lying down on her bed, she holds the blanket shrug with only the top of her 10 fingers grasping on the blanket, she lift it to her nose level where her mouth is cover.  
"Common, Hugh, she's a patient. Treat her nicely!"  
Both of Hugh and Kyouhei are sitting on the stool in front of her bed.  
"…But…"  
"What is it?" Kyouhei asks curiosly, and hits hard on Hugh's side rib, with the elbow of his arm. Hugh hisses and gives a dirty look to Kyouhei.  
"…I saw Kyurem."  
The boys gasp.  
"The most powerful legendary Dragon Pokemon?!" Hugh stands up, "Where did you go?"  
"Giant Chasm…"  
"How did you fly so far over there?" Kyouhei opens his eyes wide.  
"I'm not sure…" Mei looks down to where her feets are cover with blanket, she feels warm and comfortable in this bed, very different from walking in Giant Chasm. "It was so foggy when we were flying, when we got there I realized we are in a land full of snow… and that's when blizzard starts after I heard Kyurem's first roar…"  
"…" Both boys are listening quietly, "Is that the injuries Kyurem gave you?"  
Mei nods: "I can hear his voice… he was telling me to leave…"  
"That's very reckless Mei!" Kyouhei leans forward, "You could have get very badly hurt and get burly in the snow!"  
"If he was telling you to leave, why didn't you?" Hugh frowns.  
"I was trying to capture him…" Mei starts to cry again, "I thought I can capture it so we can defeat Team Plasma, and become a stronger Pokemon trainer… Then we can finally get Purrlion back for your sister Hugh…"  
Hugh looks at Mei who's crying with smile, she doesn't seem convince. She's bitting her lips while crying.  
"You can't become a strong Pokemon trainer just like that… Even if you obain a strong Pokemon, if they don't believe their trainer's strength, they will disobey you… We learned that from our textbook, didn't we?" Kyouhei says with a worry smile.  
Mei starts to cry, she can't say a word.  
Hugh gets up and gently touches her forehead: "I'm sure you already experienced that with Transquill today, it didn't obey you did it?"  
Touko sniffles.  
"It's ok… Please don't be reckless anymore. I don't want to see you crying like this Mei."  
Mei looks up to Hugh who's patting her forehead and her bangs gently, he looks worry and concern. She lightly nods, with tears all over her face.  
She doesn't like Hugh to get worry about her either.  
Hugh sure frowns a lot, however she extremely dislike when Hugh's worry and it's because of her.  
"Just wait abit longer until we are old enough to start our Pokemon journey." Hugh smiles, "Then we all can become strong together, and defeat any of the bad guys who try to steal Pokemon from people like Team Plasma!"  
"EM!" Mei nods with smile, tears has stopped.  
Kyouhei stands up from his stool, with both fists in front of him and looks at the ceiling: "I shall become a hero in Unova! And I shall be called the 'Master Hero Kyouhei-SAMA!'"  
Mei and Hugh giggles upon seeing Kyouhei who's saying his hero speech again.  
Kyouhei does a few punch gestures back and froth: "I will beat up Team Plasma, and take Purrlion back for Hugh's sister. And kick their boss's butt, and that legendary dragon they stole!"  
Upon seeing how Kyouhei acts, Mei continues to giggles, while Hugh slowly his expression: "…Kyouhei…"  
Kyouhei stops, both of them look over to Hugh who dips his head down.  
"Team Plasma is already disbanded."  
Both of them gasp.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Cheren breathe out of the cold air from his mouth in this winter weather.

Cheren and Bianca are staring into the sunset in Nuvema Town. At their regular spot, the fense that's facing the ocean, near Touko's house.  
The sky is orange, Pokemon are flying around the tree and above the oceans. The cystal blue ocean is currently covered an orange colour mix with the blue.  
"But it was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Bianca looks over to Cheren and smiles.  
"Yeah… it was." He dips his head down slightly.  
"Thanks to you, the kids learned a lot today. The principle insisit to have you join the Academy, plus you are recommended by Alder and all. On top of that, to be the GYM leader for the new Aspertia City."  
"Ah, I will, tomorrow I will challenge Alder to prove my skills."  
"Haha, that's great!" Bianca smiles, "I'll be there often as well."  
"En!" Cheren puts his hand on her head, where her hat is, staring into her eyes.

They both were silent for a while, only staring into each other's eyes.  
Bianca reaches over to Cheren's red glasses, and take them off.  
Cheren suddenly blushes, he backs off slightly as she takes them off. He blinks his eyes a few times, as his vision turns blurry the moment she removes his glasses.  
"As I thought, you look better without glasses, Cheren." Bianca smiles, "You look more mature and confident."  
"What…" Cheren blushes, "What are you saying? I can't see without my glasses!"  
"Why don't you wear contact lenses? Perhapsa white shirt and tie will suit you as a teacher." Bianca leans forward and smiles.

"I was thinking…"Bianca happily puts on his red glasses on her, "If I wear glasses, wouldn't that make me look more professional? Hehe!" She smiles at Cheren, the innocent and cute smile.  
"..." Cheren blushes and looks away.  
"Why aren't you looking at me straight?" Bianca leans herself closer to Cheren, "Does it not suit me? I thought I will lose that clumsy look or something…"  
"No…" Cheren has a few drop of cold sweat hanging around, "It looks great on you…"  
"Really?"  
"Yes…"  
"Why can't you look at me straight? Look at me and say it!" Bianca demands like a spoild child with her mouth pouts, "You can't see without your glasses right? This is why I'm leaning closer to you, so you can see itt!"  
"…" Cheren looks over, staring into her with his naked eye. With that serious look on Cheren's face, as he leans closer to see her face clearly. Bianca suddenly skip a heart beat.  
"It looks great on you, really…"  
"…" Bianca zips her mouth, too nervous to say anything back.  
Staring into his dark blue eyes, this isn't the first time. However she doesn't remember being this nervous around him before.  
Perhaps Cheren has grown… he's slowly becoming a man.  
Has she slowly attract to him?

Bianca is tensed, she immediately backs down to her original position, closes her eyes while her body is lightly trembling.  
A feeling of a head leaning on her shoulder, feels abit heavy.  
"Cheren?" She looks on her left shoulder, where Cheren leans his head on comfortably. Being a head shorter than Cheren makes her shoulder a good pillow to rest on temporarily.  
"I'm tired… today's been a long day."  
"Sure it was…" Bianca says with gentle tone and smile, "Why don't we go home…"  
"Just stay like this… for a little bit."  
Bianca looks at Cheren who's peacefully closes his eyes with the smile on his face, leaning on her tiny shoulder. She blushes, she stuns there. She can't calm down her irregular heart beat, they pound so fast that she feels the sound of her heartbeat is echoing and shaking her entire body. She wonders, if Cheren can hear it as well. She feels embarrassed.  
Unconsciously she lifts her left hand and place it on top of Cheren's dark straight hair. She leans her head closer with Cheren and close her eyes with the smile.  
"This feels nice…" She expresses.  
"…" Cheren didn't say anything, but hiding his shy face.

"YO YO YO, what are you guys doing?" Touko's voice from far away.  
Cheren immediately distance himself from Bianca, while Bianca is shocked by her voiced and turns to Touko's direction right away.  
Touko and Touya are running towards their direction.  
That's right, Bianca and Cheren looks up, Touko's house is facing the fence, so they probably saw them there through their living room balcony.  
"HEY HEY!" Touko happily stops in front of them along with Touya.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Touya says with sarcastic tone with a smirk on his face.  
Did he see what happen? Cheren twitches one of his eyebow.  
"What are you talking about Touya?" Touko looks over to Touya, "We always gather here don't we? It's such a relaxing spot!" Touko scratches with both of her arms up, "It's been a long day for the four of us, hasn't it?"  
"Ah… it…it sure is." Bianca smiles awkwardly.  
"I'm pretty tired." Cheren tries to adjust his glasses, but realize it's empty there.  
"Oh? Don't you adjust your 'glasses' too often there, Cheren?" Touya continues to stare at Cheren with the taunt look, "What are you hiding there? Where is your glasses?"  
"…" Cheren is irritated.  
"Oh yeah, Bianca is wearing Cheren's glasses, it looks so nice on you!" Touko compliments.  
"Ahaha thanks! I was trying out Cheren's glasses to see how I would look like… so… um…" She blushes and looks away.  
"Can I have them back now, I can't see clearly…"  
"Ye… yes! Sorry!" Bianca takes off the glasses and gives it back to Cheren with her eyes nervous close and her head turns away.  
"You guys are acting strange…" Touko tiles her head and confused.  
Touya giggles quietly.

"Tomorrow is the day…" Touko refresh herself up, looking confident into the ocean pass Cheren and Bianca's back, "I will challenge the Kanto Region."  
"Ah! And I wil find my parents!" Touya puts his left hand on Touko's right shoulder.  
"YUP!" She smiles, "And maybe… he might be there as well…"  
"Where will you be going? Are you going to Mistralton City to take the flight?" Bianca asks.  
"No, I'll be going through the Declora Islands!" Touko puts both of her hand on her waist, "Looker says they saw him at a distance island, so he might be some where in one of those islands towards Kanto, or any of the Eastern Regions."  
"That's crazy! Kanto is far and you are going to travel through ocean…"  
"I'll be fine!" Touko waves her left hand up and down.  
"Good luck Touko." Cheren steps forward, "When you come back, I will battle you again."  
"I will become the champion of the Kanto region, and you shall be the best GYM leader by then."  
"Ah, it's a promise." Touko and Cheren shakes their hand with the smile.  
"Take good care of Bianca there, Cheren." Touya smiles, "Since you will be working along side with each other often."  
"I can take care of myself Touya!" Bianca pouts.  
"You both will need each other more than you imaging, that's for sure." Touya looks straight at Bianca. Bianca pauses, she's somewhat confused with the meaning behind Touya's words. She looks over to Cheren, Cheren just gesture a Tsk from Touya, and looks away.

"Hey hey, why don't we drink some hot cocoa here? It's pretty cold today! Cheren you are pretty good at making hot Cocoa, why don't you make us some?" Touya laughs.  
"Yeah I feel like hot Cocoa too!" Touko says.  
"Me too me too!" Bianca shouts as well.  
Cheren sighs, "Alright alright. Let's go over to my house in abit, it's not like I carry a hot water and bags of Hot Cocoa powder on me…"

Under the sunset, the orange sky, and Calm Ocean winds along with the wild Pokemon who are living freely in this Nuvema Town. Echoes of the four best friends, talking and laughing and enjoy their hot choco.  
The new dream they pursue, and the new adventures begin some where…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
> This chapter focus on introducing the three new character in this FF, prologue to the new arc.  
> As well as Bianca and Cheren's relationship!  
> Brand new arc starting next chapter! :D  
> So stay tunee!


	32. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Promise they made with each other,  
> Protect her, do not make her cry again.  
> Team Plasma's return,  
> The teens can't forgive what they had done in the past, nor what they are doing right now.  
> Story move into a brand new arc.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **31: Promises**

_What would be the ideal world if human and Pokemon get along, and understand each other?_  
What happen to the relationship between human and Pokemon, if the human betrays the Pokemon? What if the human has such large ambition that it wants to take over control a Pokemon and dominate the world?  
What would that world be like if a human only simply treat Pokemon just merely tools?  
Can I be the hero to stop all these?

The teens asks himself this question multiple times in this situation **.**  
He's watching the huge dragon Pokemon in this ice cold cave standing beside this green hair old man with the cane.  
The teen remember this man really clearly from TV, and from newspaper two years ago. The man who's behind the organization named "Team Plasma". The man who's the leader of this evil organization with ambition to dominate the world by controlling powerful legendary Pokemon.  
This man should be captured by International police two years ago is somehow once again free and stand in here, trying to dominate this world using the power of another legendary Pokemon.  
Who's standing beside him. This Pokemon is a fearsome blue and grey ice Dragon Pokemon. He has glowing red eyes. This Pokemon lives alone in this cave, within Giant Chasm, is no longer has control over his power or body. He's listening to every command Ghetsis is giving him.  
This is the third dragon from the Tao Trio… Kyurem.  
Also known the strongest dragon Pokemon.  
The pressure is strong enough to frighten the teen.

The girl teen standing behind the teen is trembling, she's familiar enough with this pressure and power this legendary Pokemon has. The teen tries to protect her by standing in front by putting his left arm across in front of her. While she shrugs and watches this Dragon she can no longer connect with.  
If she's hurt, "he" probably won't forgive him for sure.  
Espcially by Team plasma, who stole his beloved Purrlion two years ago.  
The amount of hatred he "he" has towards them is strong enough, if they dare hurt her too…

"Kyouhei…" She clenches his blue sweater as tight as she can, breaths out of cold breeze in this cave. Her temperature is slowly dropping, her hands are freezing cold.  
"Mei…" He looks over, feeling the tremble on her body.  
Both of them are watching the Dragon is breathing slowly, with cold breeze coming out from his nose. Ghetsis has a huge smirk across his face, watching them fear. And amuse by himself succed to take control over completely on this most powerful Dragon Pokemon in the world.  
"Kyurem… looks like he's in pain…" Mei mumbles, "He wants to be free…"  
"You can hear Kyurem's voice?" Kyouhei looks over, Mei nods slowly.  
"But I can only hear him vaguely now… he will lose complete control soon. We must save him!" Mei tries to distance herself away from Kyouhei, and try standing by herself. But the hiss from the pain of her previous injury restrict her from standing up. Kyouhei holds her up upon seeing her falling.  
She was injured because she was trying to protect Hugh.  
"Perhaps you should have stay with Hughs…"  
"But I must help Kyurem!" Mei insists, looking straight at Kyouhei's brown eyes, "First they stole Hugh's sister's Purrlion, now they manipulate Kyurem and froze the entire Unova Region…" Mei grinds her teeth, "How much are they going to go to make people suffer?"  
Kyouhei tsks, this angrish him as well. This is a very desperate situation, really.

What happened to Hugh appears in his mind once again.

* * *

As they just arrived in the room of the head quarter in this Team Plasma's ship.

"You are one of the Shadow Triads am I correct?" Hughs rushes in through the green teleporter, and points at the Shadow Triads that's standing in front of Kyouhei and Mei.  
Hugh missed Ghetsis, only few moment after he left, Hugh rushed in. If he did saw Ghetsis, he would probably lose control.  
Afterall… his Purrlion was taken after Ghetsis' speech in their hometown in Asperia City.  
Hugh remember clearly, that smirk across Ghetsis' face even til this day.

Seeing that raging expression from Hugh, Mei and Kyouhei steps down. Hugh is injured everywhere, it has been a tough battle inside this ship, the Plasma Frigate. All three of their shirts are dirty and have light injuries everywhere. They have fed their Pokemon multiple medications to make sure they are ready for the next battle with Team Plasma grunt that could come any time.

The Shadow Triads remain silent.  
"My Purrloin… The one that was stolen from Aspertia!" Hugh steps up rages, "What have you done to her?"  
"… Purrloin?" One of the Shadow Triads mumbles, "There's a lot of Pokemon we have stole in the past… AH… this one?"  
Shadow Triads carelessly takes out the Pokeball somewhere from his pocket, and throws it out on the ground.  
A purple lipard Pokemon comes out of that Pokeball.  
"Liepard…?" Hugh looks at this Pokemon that he no longer recognized.  
This Pokemon no longer has the look of kindness, it looks furios.  
She's anticipating, ready to attack him any time… under Team Plasma's command.  
"Purr…loin?" Hugh is trying to catch his breath, he's shaking, he's trembling.  
"I stole this Purrloin five years ago from Aspertia City, it was a town back then, wasn't it?" The Shadow Triads stares into Hugh who is still in shock with the Purrloin's change, "So it seems like that's the Pokemon you are talking about. However…" The Shadow Triad lifts his head, "She only listens to MY COMMAND now."

"How could it be?" Kyouhei steps forward with shocked.  
"No!" Mei rages, "You stole Pokemon for your own good! This is just selfish! You are the real bad guys! And now…" She looks over to Liepard who's grinding her teeth, "Now… this… this isn't the Purrlion… was it?"  
"It's the fate of the Pokemon that's being trap in the Pokeballs!" The Shadow Triad stares over to Mei and Kyouhei, they both flinches by this pressure.  
"W…WHAT?!" Hugh grins his teeth, he points towards The Shadow Triads with all of his forces, "DON'T MESS WITH ME! THIS IS SOMEONE ELSE'S POKEMON! You stole it from us! Why do you make it sound like it's an obvious and logical action?"  
"Ah…I feel sorry for the Pokemon." The Shadow Triad turns back to Hugh with the look of pity, "They're limited by Pokeballs, and only whims of their trainers… When Lord Ghetsis spoke of Pokemon liberation two years ago was simply for his own ambition. However, if only his plan succeed, then there would be so many pokemon that would have been saved." He looks down to the Liepard standing still in front of him, waiting for his order, "If this Liepard… well back then when you knew it as Purrloin, if it's release then it might have returned to you."  
Hugh gasps.

"Well then…" The Shadow Triad turns to Mei and Kyouhei, "I was order to stop you both from interfering." The Shadow Triad takes out the Pokeball and attacks Kyouhei and Mei.  
The other two Shadow Triads appears out of no where, surround Kyouhei and Mei.  
Each of them throw out a Pokeball towards Kyouhei and Mei, vise versa for them both.  
It was a very tough battle, it's three against two.  
The time during battle, Kyouhei and Mei are constantly looking over to Hugh. Purrloin is attacking Hugh, Hugh is trying his best to resits and doesn't fight back.

Liepard is on top of Hugh who's grasping all four of her pawns, Liepard tries her way to move her pawns and legs to scratch Hugh, while Hugh tries his best to block her multiple times, but still getting multiple scratches from her.  
"TSK…" Hugh can't hold any longer, he uses his strength and pushes Liepard over on the ground. Liepard lightly lands on the ground, and continues to roar at him with a perfectly standing still posture.  
Hugh stands up, wipes the blood and spits on his face.  
He takes out his pokeball, it's probably better off to use Pokemon battle and acquire Liepard once again. Perhaps that'll make her listen… if she goes into the Pokeball…  
He hesitates. He looks at the Pokeball, and looks over to Liepard.  
He remembers how happy his sister was when their grandfather gave her, her first Pokemon Purrloin, and how sad she was when Team Plasma forced to steal away her Pokemon.

"Liepard…" Tears gather around his eyes, he grins his teeth and closes his eyes tightly.  
How can he fight her? That's his sister's beloved Purrloin… what if he kill her?  
"HUGH!" Mei calls out, as he opens his eyes, Liepard is jumped close to him, open his jaw wide.  
Hugh blocks with his left arm up, a tight bite on the arm.  
Hugh falls on the ground on his back with Liepard still with her teeth wide open biting his arm. Blood string leaks out in a thin trail.  
"ACK!" Hugh screams out of pain.

"HUGH!" Without second doubt, Mei left the battle with The Shadow Triads, runs towards Hugh.  
Her Serperior panics not sure what to do.  
"Serperior, you have me, we can still finishing this battle!" Kyouhei says, Serperior looks over to Kyouhei, and Emboar who's standing right beside him. Emboar nods with a confident look to Serperior.  
Serperior nods, and stares at the three Shadow Triads, only three more Pokemon to go in this battle field.  
"Emboar use Flame Thrower, and Serperior, Leaf Blade!"  
Both Pokemon use their attack and direct attacks at all three of Pawniard on the battle field.

"Hugh!" Mei runs towards Hugh, and body tackles against Liepard of him. Hugh can finally puts his arm down.  
"Mei!" He stands up, seeing Mei remain stun in her position trying to catch her breath after the run and push Liepard off her, "That was reckless, what are you doing?" He shouts.  
"Your arm!" Mei immediate grabs onto Hugh's arm that's bleeding, "We must wrap the wound!"  
"Leave it!" Hugh let go of his arm from Mei by force, "It's no big deal, it'll stop bleeding after a while."  
"But…" Mei starts to tear up, "Your wound…"  
"LIEEE PARRR!"  
Upon hearing the roar from Liepard, both of them look over.  
Liepard tackles against Mei and falls on the ground.  
"Samurott, GO!" Hugh immediately takes out the Pokeball that he's been holding in his hand, and throw it out, "Use Hydro Pump!"  
Samurott lands on the ground and gather a whirl of water and shoots out at Liepard.  
Water splash all over with the clash, Hugh stands in front of Mei and blocks with with his back. The pressure of Water shoots out at both of them forces them to fall on the ground with Hugh wraps around Mei' and and protect her inside of him.

"Hugh!" Mei worries, she looks up at Hugh, and herself are both wet from the water from the Hyro Pump earlier, "Are you OK?"  
"Don't be…sss…" Hugh mumbles, he hisses from his pain, he takes a deep breath, "Don't be so reckless there… I will never forgive myself if you are hurt because of me…"  
"Hugh…" Mei's heart is pounding, she grasps on to Hugh's shirt, sniffles.  
"This situation… is messing with my head… I just don't know what to do anymore…" Hugh grins his teeth, clenches against Mei's arm, "I finally found my sister's Pokemon… yet she doesn't have the same look as when she was a Purrloin anymore… She's has that glare… the glare of enemy…" Hugh closes his eyes, trying his best to hold his rage, "Why…. WHYY?"  
A single drop of tears falls down from Hugh's eyes.  
Growing up together, Mei rare sees Hugh cries. She dips her head down, not sure what to say. If that's her in this situation, she wouldn't know what to do either. Tears gather around her eyes, and falls onto Hugh's shirt.  
"Don't cry…" Hugh gets up, along with Mei beside him. He gently touches Mei's face and wipes her tears, her face is blushing red, "It makes me more irritated when I see you cry. It really annoys me… I dislike the ones who hurts you, and the ones who make you cry, that includes myself."  
"Hugh…"  
"So please…"  
Mei wipes her tears, and nods: "Yes…"  
Hugh lightly sighs and smiles.

"Oh my, I really feel like a third wheel here." Kyouhei walks towards them. Both of them stand up and turn around, Serperior is sliding beside him, "Is there room for the hero to enter?" Kyouhei laughes.  
"Serperior!" Mei runs towards him, and hugs him tight, "I'm sorry I left you in the middle of the battle." She distances her face abit and looks at Serperior.  
"Ser, serpri…" Seperior gestures that he doesn't care.  
"Ehh…" Mei notices her Seperior is trying to act cool again, she clearly can feel that he was actually upset. She giggles.  
"Where are the Shadow Triads?"  
"They left to catch up with Ghetsis." Kyouhei says, "Since Kyurem already moved away from this Plasma Frigate… we must catch up to them!"  
"But what about Liepard…"

"…" Hugh is silently watches Samurott is fighting with Liepard, Kyouhei and Mei look over to Hugh. "If we let Team Plasma do whatever they want… There will be more Pokemon like Purrloin and Kyurem…" Hugh clenches both of his fists, and grinning his teeth.  
Looking at Hugh's injury arm, Mei mutters: "We must stop Team Plasma…"  
"Yeah…"  
"You both go… Leave Liepard to me."  
"But Hugh!"  
"Kyurem is way stronger opponent than this… if you have to fight him… Both of you together should be strong enough to."  
Both of them silence.  
"Besides, Mei… you can communicate with Kyurem right?"  
"Err…?" Mei is shocked.  
"When we passed by the glass where Kyurem was locked in, I saw you talking to him through the glass." Hugh turns to Mei.  
"…" Mei nods lightly, "I can vaguely hear him…" Mei remembers that glowing red eyes on Kyurem, "Kyurem's voice was slowly fading away."  
Suddenly Mei feels the push on her shoulder to Kyouhei, Kyouhei catches her with both of his hands.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Hugh smiles at both of them, "Go get'im."  
"Hugh?"  
"Kyurem is in pain right? He doesn't want to be manipulate either. You don't want him to turn against human. Save him and talk to him, Mei. Only you can do it. Kyouhei is strong, he can definitely back you up. Here's your chance to be the Hero, Kyouhei."  
"Yeah." Kyouhei nods.  
"This is your chance to shine. Please protect Mei, Kyurem, and this world. My task is done." Hugh looks over to Samurott and Liedpard that's battling. Samurotts is slower than Liepard, everytime she attacks, Liepard is able to evade most of them."I've finally found Purrloin from Team Plasma. I need to re-capture her once again. This is my purpose of my journey. You still have your dream to pursue right? Mei, you want to be stronger so you can be-friend with Kyurem, and Kyouhei wants to be the hero of Unova. Then be it! Go for it!" Hugh turns to them once again, and pulls out his fist out in front of Kyouhei. "Protect Mei ok? Don't let her get hurt, and don't make her cry again. I'm counting on you."  
"You got it bro." Kyouhei fits pump with Hugh with the smile.

* * *

"Sorry Hugh…" Kyouhei is looking at Mei who's trembling and tears are gathering around her eyes, "Mei is crying again…"

Watching the leg that Mei is injured by Liepard when she was tackled by her, if he noticed earlier he can convince Hugh to let her stay behind with him. With all these long walk and run, it's adding to the injuries.  
He's not a reliable hero, he says to himself.

A loud slam on the cane, both of them look over. "The giant Chasm!" Ghetsis speaks, "This is the spot, the place where Kyurem's power resonates! Here, Kyurem can use its full power and cover the entire Unova in ice!"  
Kyouhei looks at Ghetsis with the look of fiece and rage, how far is this man going through until he's happy?  
"What can you accomplish there if you freeze the Unova in ice? Why are you doing this?"  
Ghetsis' expression change, he pauses for a short moment: "This look on you… " He squints his eyes, and looks irritated, "That remind me of that memory that's been haunting me. That unpleasant look of you remind me of it…"  
"Huh?" Kyouhe is confused.  
"I do not like this look on you… it's just like hers…"  
Kyouhei has no idea what is Ghetsis trying to tell him, there's no time to care what he's saying. He clenches his fists: "I'm going to stop you… I shall become the hero of Unova and defeat you evil organizations!"  
"Hahahahaha!" Ghetsis laughs out loud, "You sure talk big! What makes a mere trainer like you think that you can defeat me? I've taken control over the legendary dragon, remember? What makes you think you have a chance? Is this how the new teens talk now? All cocky and confident? This is why I really dislike you all… just like the one from two years ago…"  
"Gasp?!" Kyouhei is confused, who's the one is he talking about?  
"Well then…" Ghetsis slams his cane once again, "Here's my gift for you, congratulating for making your progress thrus far." He opens his eyes wide with the biggest smile on his face, "By freezing you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!"

Kyouhei and Mei are backing off slowly, as Kyurem stares straight at them.  
The pressure flinch both of them. Kyouhei reaches over his Pokeball, ready to throw it out at any time. At the time like this, his hands are cold and shaking.  
Is this because the cold environment in this Giant Chasim?  
No, it isn't the cold. He's shaking, he's scared.  
He can't move his arm to take his Pokeball…  
He's a hero right? How can a hero be hesitate, and scared? A hero should be brave and invisinble right?

"Kyurem!" Ghetsis takes his arm out of his cape, "Use Glaciate!"  
"KYUUUUREEEM!" Kyurem roars out with his eyes glowing red. The strong gust blow by his pressure blow against the two of them. Mei and Kyouhei can barely stand up with the sound wave and such strong gust.  
As Kyurem lifts his front foot and steps it down on the ground as hard as he can, a quake shakes both Kyouhei and Mei. Kyouhei grabs onto Mei prevent her from falling down. He looks down, the ground is freezing slowly with ice, slowly extend from where Kyurem and Ghetsis are, towards the two of them.  
Icicles slowly forms around Kyurem and surround him. They slowly reform bigger and sharper, distance apart from Kyurem.  
Ghetsis on the side is watching this moment with the smirk on his face. He's not flinching with this pressure or by the cold breeze beside him.  
Eight Icicles are quickly move over to Kyouhei and Mei, surround them both.  
With the ground is freezing, they have no where to run. Kyouhei and Mei watches the eight icicle surrounding in circle above them. It moves quicker and quicker.  
The edge of the icicles are sharp, it's no joke.

Mei graps onto Kyouhei as tight as she can. Both of them are shaking…  
Is this it?  
The icicle stops, spread apart and move towards them in the fastest speed.  
Kyouhei hugs Mei tight on his chest, both of them close their eyes tightly.

Images of his mom, Cheren, Bianca…  
Flash back of the first day when the three of them happily pick up their starter Pokemon from Bianca.  
Hugh… who's probably still in battle with Liepard and try to acquire his beloved Purrlion back to his sister… the promise he made with him…  
"I'm sorry Hugh…" Kyouhei apologizes.  
Hero isn't that easy to become… Perhaps he can't be the hero…  
"NOOO!" Mei screams.  
"Ruri…" A girl with pink hair appear in his mind.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" A voice of command from some where in this cave.  
A short moment of bright light, a clash of attack coming from above.  
Sound of an explosions.  
The smoke is all over the place.  
The impact forces Kyouhei and Mei fall on the ground. Kyouhei grabs onto Mei tight, as they fall Kyouhei slide on the ground on his back while Mei only makes a light scratch.

Kyouhei gets up, along with Mei. Smokes are slowly fading away, there's a silhouette of a dark dragon flying from above.  
"Who is that?"  
As the shape of that silhouette becomes clear, he vaguely sees a man with long green hair wearing a black and white colour cap is ridding on the back of a dark dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BW2 chapters begins, only the selected event in this game related to N and Touko will only appear in the story :3 I won't be writing the entire adventure in BW2~ maybe in the future new story, but it won't be in this FF ^^
> 
> A familiar face appears and save the two teens,  
> Is he friend or foe?


	33. The Dark Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend says, Kyurem might be fallen from the sky from the universe, he might be an alien.  
> However legend also says, when the dragon separate to Zekrom and Reshiram, Kyurem was also born from within.  
> None knows which legend is the truth.
> 
> "Come back and fight me, once you become stronger."  
> The dragon once told the girl, who was lost in his nest.

* * *

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **32: The Dark Dragon**

Legend says, Kyurem might be fallen from the sky from the universe, he might be an alien.  
However legend also says, when the dragon separate to Zekrom and Reshiram, Kyurem was also born from within.  
None knows which legend is the truth.  
Since then, the three dragon split up.  
Zekrom reside in The Dragon Spirial Tower,  
Reshiram stay in the Relic castle built by the Hero of Truth and Ideal,  
while Kyurem falls into the Giant Chasm, where the cold temperature suits his characteristic.

That day, the young girl was lost.  
She was lost in the Giant Chasm.  
That day she met the fearsome ice cold dragon.  
However the Dragon talked to her.  
He told her to get out of there.  
However part of him wanted her to stay.  
It's nice to have a company once in a while, the dragon thought.  
Since then, the young girl is able to sense Kyurem.  
She's able to hear his voice from her heart while no one else can.  
Why did Kyurem chose her? Why is it only her that can understand the voice of Kyurem?

 _"Come back and fight me, once you become stronger."_  
Kyurem said this to her. After the female trainer who was ridding on Reshiram saved her from Giant Chasm.  
Mei vaguly opened her eyes, the words from Kyurem echoes.

* * *

In the forest in front of Mt. Silver, Zekrom who's lying on the grass resting, lifts his head looking at the sky.

N let go of the Mankey that he was about to finish up cleaning up the injuries, looks at Zekrom upon hearing his low groan.

"What is it, Zekrom?" He walks towards Zekrom.  
Zekrom is silent, N listens.  
"Kyurem… is in trouble?" N squinted his eyes, "Giant Chasm… The entire Unova is freezing with ice?"  
Zekrom looks down on the grass.  
N runs and stops in front of Zekrom: "Zekrom?"  
Zekrom looks over to N.  
"We must go back to Unova…" N clenches his fists.

* * *

A sudden blue electricity spreads around the place, a large blue lighting ball clashes from above, brighten up the entire cave. The attack abosrts all of the electricity and spreads out into a large circular ring of voltage destroys all eight icicle that's striking towards Kyouhei and Mei. For a moment the scenary was very pretty as the Icicle breaks down in tiny pieces. Under the fade away blue lighting, they all sparkles.

The icy grounds are all breaking by the blue lighting that hit to the ground.  
Ghetsis looks irritiated, but not moving an inch.  
"So you came…" Ghetsis squints his eyes, "That freak, without a heart of a human…N!"

Kyouhei and Mei get up and watching the smoke slowly fading away around them.  
As the area is slowly clear and become visible after the smoke, they both witness a long green hair male riding on a black dragon lands on the ground slowly.

"Ze…Zekrom?!" Mei stands up and is shocked.  
"Is he the Hero of … Ideal?" Kyouhei asks.  
Suddenly Zorua comes out of Mei's Pokeball, running towards N with the biggest smile on his face.  
Watching N ridding on Zekrom as Zekrom slowly reaches for the ground with his back legs. The settle dust blow from the ground, as Zekrom lands, and N jumps off Zekrom land on the ground with single feet like a professional athletic, stands in front of Ghetsis with both of fists clench.

Zekrom is staring right at Kyurem, who has lost control of his power but listen to Ghetsis' order.  
Kyurem seems to be breathing rapidly.  
Zekrom squints his eyes watching Kyurem closely. But N and Zekrom surely knows, Kyurem may not make any move unless Ghetsis' command.

"Zoruuu!" Zorua jumps onto N, N manages to catch this little guy who's snuggling with N who he hasn't seem for so long.  
"Zorua? Are you Zoroak's…?"  
"ZORUU!" Zorua smiles with a reply yes.

"So this is N… That the other half of Team Plasma are following." Kyouhei looks at him.  
"Sage Roods was the one who gave me this Zorua, and said it was belong to N's." Mei watches how happy Zorua is by reunite with N, he must have wait for a long while, "So this is him."  
Team Plasma was split up into two groups, half of them follows N, and the other half follows Ghetsis. Therefore, this person is another boss of Team Plasma… huh. Kyouhei thought.  
He gets totally opposite different vibe from this man.

N kindly pets with Zorua with smile, bends down and let him off the ground. He stands back up and stares straight at Ghetsis with rage.  
"Zekrom told me, Kyurem is suffering!" N swipes his right arm as hard as he can to the side, "I can't allow you selfish human to make Pokemon suffer!"  
Ghetsis frowns and silently listen to his own son's lecture.  
"I like Unova!" N leans forward, holding both fists in front of him, "This place taught me how to live like a human…" He shakes his head, "Not only that, it's a place where it help me noticed the harmony between Pokemon and Human living together… I will protect this place!"

A might roar from Zekrom, blows out razor wind around him.  
Gusts and dusts in this cave blows upwards from the ground.  
However Ghetsis and Kyurem aren't being effect by this nor moving an inch.

That moment, Kyouhei swallows. This man standing in front of him, these strong words, such passionate speech…  
Riding on the legendary dragon that he read a lot about on the text book, this is unbelievable.  
The atmosphere from him, gives him the feeling…  
He's a real hero.  
The hero that he's been ideal to be, and respects.  
The hero that leads the other half of this evil organization: Team Plasma to believe in justice.  
Kyouhei's eyes are shaking, he opens his mouth wide silently watching this man with Mei.

Ghetsis chuckles with his head dips down, "Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA" He lifts his head up pointing at the ceiling, laughing with his mouth open wide. "This is excellent! That was the moving expression of your determination!" Ghetsis stares right at N, who's unpleasant with this evil laugh of his, "Glad to hear years of the education I was provided to you to be the King wasn't going into waste. I haven't forgotten this, I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with the Pokemon, and take you inside my royal castle and take such good care of you, and even give you the royal name of 'Harmonia'. But at the end you just deminish my plan and betray me!" Ghetsis squints his eyes with frown, "I was supposed to raise you to use your ability in order to rule the entire Unova!" Ghetsis opens both of his arms wide says.  
Ghetsis turns away, and closes his eyes. Takes a deep sigh.

"Tsk…" N clenches his fist. All these years, after all of these years he just realized all the things behind Team Plasma. All these time he was being used…  
Right now, with these words he's speaking, N begins to wonder, this man isn't his real father, is he?

"But I will forgive you for that." Ghetsis turns to him once again, "You are kind enough to bring Zekrom in and shatter the ice. Now I don't need to waste my time search for either of them."

"Neither of them?" N thought in his head, the image of "that female trainer" with the smile appear in his head, "Touko… Reshiram…" He mutters.  
"However, I knew if we fired ice missle into Opelucid City you would notice the change, it's all over the news in the world anyways, isn't it?" Ghetsis looks at N with despise, "Even if you were in another region at that moment, you would have noticed something through the massive media."  
"So you froze the entire Unova Region just to get my attention?" N grins his teeth, "How can you? You are making the civilian and wild Pokemon suffer just because…" N clenches his fists, he wonders if he hasn't show up. What would happen to Touko? Would Ghetsis forces to find her whereabouts with all of his connections? He dips his head down with anger. "Such disgusting formula… How can it possibly work? What are you trying to do with Zekrom? I won't let you control him like what you did to Kyurem. Plus," N smirks, "Trying to take over Kyurem here, it probably took your entire equipment, hasn't it?"  
"You are right." Ghetsis doesn't seem to look afraid at all, he has a large smirk across his face, "But, it'll work."  
N, Kyouhei, and Mei gasps. Zekrom continues to stare right at Kyurem who's glowing red eyes and only breathing cold breeze out of himself. Watching him every move that he intends to make.

Ghetsis reaches inside of his cape, takes out a circle shape of of metal device.  
"The DNA Splicers!" Ghetsis stares at this item on his hand, laughing out loud.

"THE DNA SPLICER? WHAT IS THIS?"  
N steps forward, watching the item Ghetsis throws at Kyurem, it flows in mid-air. Opens up, absorbs the dark aura around them. The device changes its form into a triangle cone shape of a device, goes right into Kyurem.

The entire place is silent, Kyurem stops moving but stares at the ground. Suddenly the yellow sharp part of his front head glows in yellow light.  
He stands up and forces off the ice around his missile on both side of his wing hanging on his back. He hanch back down, stares at Zekrom fiercely.  
Zekrom squints his rose red eyes, watching Kyurem closely as his body gradually tenses up.  
Kyurem takes his slow steps, approaches closer and closer towards Zekrom.  
His sharp missile wings suddenly looks thin, but pointing towards Zekrom.  
His wings glows in purple and a cone shape, it anticipates to fire something out of the two dots on both of the wings. A purple shot fires out towards Zekrom, Zekrom immediately evades a way but jumping backwards.  
Zekrom flaps his wings and fly up to the ceiling. This is a large cave, but the ceiling isn't as tall, and it's a limited space within, he can't fly too far.  
Kyurem continues to fire purple shots towards Zekrom with the direction Zekrom's flying.

"STOP!" N witness this entire scene, look at his father who has smiling watching Kyurem trying to fire attack at Zekrom, "What are you trying to do?"  
"Zekrom!" N turns to Zekrom, and about to give him command.  
Zekrom turns to his back, the purple shots are following his direction, and when he thought he can evade it by leading them to the wall, Kyurem fired another attack.  
Now both attacks are coming from two different directions, Zekrom can't evade!  
Both attacks graps onto Zekrom in a circle, and forces him back to his Dark Stone form.

"Zekrom?" N is shaking, "ZEKROM?" N slowly approaches to Zekrom's dark stone that's floating in the air, with his eyes open wide.  
"Kyurem, Absorb Zekrom!" Ghetsis commands.  
Kyurem sends out that same purple attack again, brings the stone in the air, obsorts it inside his body, electricity fires up around him. A suddenly blank of an eye, a look of fusion between Zekrom and Kyurem appears. Firing up his blue electricity all around him. Causing huge explosions around everyone.  
Gusts blows up the entire place, forces Mei to fall down again with her injury leg. Kyouhei immediately picks her up from the ground, hold on to her tighter.  
"Are you OK Mei?"  
Mei nods, and watches forward as N is blocking the gust with his arm up in front of his face. As the blue electricity dims down, a different kind of Kyurem appears in front of them.  
"Kyurem…" She can no longer hear the voice of Kyurem…

"…" N swallows, "Zekrom…" Watching the dark area of Kyurem, and the blue electricity coming out of his enginent tail in the back, N is trembling, "Pokemon fusing together… I never would have believe that…" N glances over to Kyurem, who's still in control by Ghetsis with his eyes glowing red, "Such formula like this…" his voice is shuddering, "I can't hear Zekrom's voice… anymore…"

"Hahaha, you fool!" Ghetsis laughs, "I was trying to use you to capture the hearts and mind to rule the people in Unova. But this time…" Ghetsis holds an upward fist in front of him, "I simply just use the overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist!" He leans forward with his eyes open wide with the big smile on his face, "Do you understand? If you have became a King, with such power, this Unova region would have become a beautiful place, a place you desire!"

"Tsk…" N frowns, how selfish can his father be? He grins his teeth and clenches both of his fists, "Father… how could you say such things…" N mutters.  
"Well you two trainers over there," Ghetsis looks over to Kyouhei and Mei, both of them tenses up their body, "No one can save you this time! You can both freeze here and watch me dominate the world, or…" Ghetsis looks down at both of them, "Interesting… perhaps you can learn your lesson from this. Try and stop this Kyurem… if you can that is!"

Both of them look over to Kyurem, whose roars his mighty roar. Causing gusts blow all over the place once again.  
Mei grasps onto Kyouhei's shirt tightly then she let go, she forces herself and stand up, and takes a few steps enduring the pain on her leg. She reaches over her bag, and takes out a Pokeball.  
"Mei!" Kyouhei looks over with worry.  
Mei looks serious, she looks directly at Kyurem, who's ready to attack any time.

Kyouhei's Pokeball on his belt starts to tremble, he looks down.  
The one that shakes the most, it's one of the Ultra ball.  
Isn't that …  
The Pokeball opens by itself from his belt, a purple Pokemon with a saucer-shape head and metal body comes out of the Pokeball, standing in front of Zekrom.  
You may not see his emotion, but his body gestures that it's ready to battle with this dragon.  
He looks rages.

"Genesect!" Kyouhei calls out.  
"Genesect?!" N and Ghetsis are shock by seeing this Pokemon, "How did you… I called off that project few years back! How could it…" N looks over to Ghetsis with fury, "Ghetsis!"  
"It has nothing to do with me." Ghetsis puts his hand up, "Afterall, after you call off that project, Dudley, the traitor did run away with the entire labortary sources."  
"Dudley?" N remembers, the man who was insit to continue this research with Genesect when N walked in and called off this in the P2 Labotory, is this what happen to the Labortory when he visited two years ago? The entire laboratory was destroy…  
Was that Dudley's doing? Or could it be Genesects?

Suddenly, all of the Pokemon from Mei and Kyouhei's bag and belt come out to the battle field.  
"Lucario, Zebstrika, Gigalith, Emboar and Beartic!" Kyouhei watches his Pokemon standing and surrounding Kyurem with rage look on their faces.  
"Everyone…" Mei looks at her Pokemon: Serperior, Swoobat, Scolipede, Golurk, Chandulure, and Zoroa who's running back from N's side, are standing in front of her ready to battle Kyurem.  
All pokemon are surrounded Kyurem in a circle, with Kyurem in the middle.  
Kyurem shifts his eyes to look around him, he doesn't have the look of fear.

"Interesting, it seems that your Pokemon are in rage because of this… How can it possible!" Ghetsis looks at the Pokemon who are in battle position to fight Kyurem, "Pokemon don't have emotions or thoughts!"  
"YOU ARE WRONG, GHETSIS!" N looks over to his father shouts out.

"There's no time to waste!" Kyouhei rushes over and insert Chili Drive onto Genesect's back, "That should do." Kyouhei commands, "Genesect, use Techno Blast!"  
Genesect jumps up in the air, leans its back downwards and shoots out a blast from the cannon on its back.  
Since it's a dragon type, so it must resist to a lot of attacks, they must be very precise with the attack they are using, it must be an attack that's either super effective, or just normal effects to Kyurem.  
Kyouhei pulls up his arm and commands: "Lucario, Dragon Purlse! Zebstrika use Trash! Gigalith, Giga Impact! Emboar, use Head Smash! Beartic, use Ice Punch!"  
All of Kyouhei's Pokemon jump towards Kyurem upon Kyouhei's command with their attack.  
"Serperior, use Leech Seed! Swoobat, Confuse Ray! Scolipede, use Poision Tail! Golurk, use Hammer Arm! Chadulure, use Shadow ball! And Zorua, use Night Daze!"

All of the Pokemon are fighting together, create huge explosions.  
Watching Kyouhei fighting along side with his royal Lucario, watching that Emboar, and other Kyouhei's Pokemon, Mei and her Pokemon. The bond between Kyouhei and Mei along side with their Pokemon, it's very familiar to someone he knows.  
He remembers that female trainer that's dear to him.  
The trainer that he hasn't forgotten since the day they departed.  
"Touko…" He clenches his fist.  
Watching trainer and Pokemon are fighting side by side, N's heart is pounding fast. As he expected, and just like what Touko have told him. Pokemon and human must share strong bond together, as they are fighting along side with each other, creates a different formular, and incredible power.  
This is the truth of the ideal world, Touko was seeking for. The world he knows he must agree on.  
The type of ideal world that would only create better world for Pokemon and human…


	34. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis' plan is demolish once again,  
> the ice dragon has vanish into the cave after his power is lost.  
> "You look JUST LIKE THAT TRAINER! THAT STUPID BRAT THAT DESTORY MY PLAN!"  
> Who is that trainer?  
> This trainer was bought up multiple times.  
> The boy who's the son of Ghetsis stands in front of Kyouhei and Mei, what are his words?

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **33: Bond**

"No, it can't be!"  
Watching his last Pokemon, Dudugon falls on the ground unconscious, Ghetsis rages.  
He fiercely glance over Kyouhei and Mei, and N who's standing not too far away from them holding up Zekrom who's injured and exhausted from the battle with everyone else while fuzed with Kyurem earlier.  
Lucario is standing in front of them, with multiple injuries on him.  
Ghetsis looks to his back, where leads to only wall and dead end, Kyurem has vanish in the cold maze after the fight, no sign of him at all.  
Kyurem has lost all of his energy from the massive fight with everyone's Pokemon.  
Ghetsis can't control Kyurem to fight again, the device that was controlling him, is already broken, and destroyed by Genesect during the battle with Kyouhei and Mei.  
His plan is crushed once again.  
"My plan…" Ghetsis is breaking down, he holds his forehead with both of his hands and trembles, "Could it be? My plan for world domination is once again foiled… It can't be…"  
"It's over." Kyouhei says with the pity look on his face, "Victory has chose our side, evil organization like yourself shall not be exsit."  
Mei nods beside him.  
A certain image of someone appears in Ghetsis' mind, appears beside Kyouhei. That look…  
He squints over to Kyouhei with fury, "You… I hate… it… I HATE that look on your face!"  
Kyouhei frowns, and remind silent with confused mind.  
"You look JUST LIKE THAT TRAINER! THAT STUPID BRAT THAT DESTROY MY PLAN! How can you! A MERE TRAINER LIKE YOURSELF! I can't be defeated by some noob trainer who knows NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"  
"… That trainer?" There Ghetsis goes again, talking about "That trainer". Who is he talking about?  
"I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm the perfect being! I'm the absolute ruler that will change the world! WHAT A DISGRACE?" Ghetsis furies, "I can't accept this! Losing to some unknown trainer twice! TWICEE! " Ghetsis screams, "This is not possible!" He holds up both of his hands, "I can't accept you fools use the tools incorrectly!"

"Father…" N shakes his head, dips his head down speaks in a gentle tone, "It's very hard to call you by this…" He lifts his head up with the sorrow look, "Please try and understand… Pokemon are not tools…" N leans forward, "Pokemon and human grow together, and reach higher takes for both. They are our wonderful and irreplaceable partners. If some human can understand this, why can't you?" N watches at his father, with the sincere look.  
Kyouhei and Mei watches N's passionate speech, Kyouhei looks over to Lucario, and Mei is looking at Zorua who's trying to rest up his injuries on her arm. They both smiles at them.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ghetsis rages, and turns his back at N, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UPPP!" He rages louder.  
Watching Ghetsis acting this way, everyone on site gives him the look of sadness.  
"Quit talking like a person! You are a freak! A REAL FREAK!" Ghetsis points at N with his eyes open wide, his entire body is shuddering.  
Kyouhei frowns, how can he say such things to his own son. He looks over to N.  
"THERE'S NO SUCH HUMAN THAT CAN SPEAK TO POKEMON!" Ghetsis screams.  
N pauses, he holds back with his head dip down.  
What a horrible thing to say to his own son…  
Mei mumbles under her breath, and glance over to N.  
That moment, she fell that N has the look of lonely, and unlove.  
She feels the hurt in those words for him, she looks on the ground.  
She wants to make his man stop. She grasp against her yellow skorts and closes on her lip tightly. However, she is probably in no position to stop this rage.  
A feeling of Kyouhei putting his hand on her shoulder, she looks up to Kyouhei beside her.  
He silently watches Ghetsis and N.  
Kyouhei probably feels the same way as well.  
They are caught in the middle of this family drama.

Shadow Triads appears.  
"Lord Ghetsis has lost control…" Two of other Shadow Triads compress Ghetsis, and injects him with some kind of needdle. Ghetsis slowly calms down and fainted.  
"…" N looks at one of the Shadow Triads who's standing in front of his father. They are handling this very well, he thought. Perhaps his father had the same mental break down two years ago upon Touko's defeat. Afterall, according to his information, Shadow Triads were the ones who help Ghetsis to get out again, and revive the other half of the Team Plasma.  
"We'll take care of him from here."  
"Alright…" N nods, he looks straight at Shadow triads that has turn his back facing him, "Without father, Team Plasma will most likely…"  
"Farewell… my lord N."  
Without a glance back, Shadow Triads takes Ghetsis and disappear like a wind. Left the cane with DNA Splicer standing on the ground.

"Is it over?" Mei asks.  
"It seems so…" Kyouhei suddenly feels sore all over his body, both of them let their body fall and knee on the ground, with their back hunch and head dips down. Same goes Lucario.  
"I feel like I've been this cave since forever… It's been such a long battle…" Mei sighs with her head down. Her long twin tails slowly falls forward from her back, she adjusts her front side hair, and swipes it to the back of her ear.  
"Zoruuu!" Zorua sniffs on Mei.  
"Hahaha…" Kyouhei laughs with exhausted look on his face, "We sure look like a mess right now?" He lifts both of his arm up, and checks over his shorts, his clothes are all dirty and rip with holes.  
"We sure are…" Mei lifts her cap, and pad, and readjust it. She grabs on her long twin tail, and feels the bun on top of her hair, they are all messy, and tangle. Pieces of hairs are popping out of the "donut" bun hair style on top of her hair.

A sound of foot steps stops beside Kyouhei and Mei. Both of them look up.  
"On behalf of everyone. Thank you." N smiles, he pulls out of both of his hands in front of Kyouhei and Mei, "Zekrom says thank you as well." N looks over to Zekrom who's standing behind him.  
"ZEKRUUU!" Zekrom roars.  
Gust once again blow against them all, but the gust feels refreshing. The strong gust blow their tireness away.  
"It's nothing! Haha!" Kyouhei grab onto N's hand and gets up, along with Mei, "I'm glad to help."  
"Where is Kyurem?" Mei asks, as Kyouhei he pats the dusts off his pants.  
"He has lost his power, but it'll come out again, I'm sure."  
Zorua happily runs on N's shoulder and snuggle with N with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Haha, it's been a while, Zorua. I see that you've found your trainer."  
"Zoruuu!"  
"So, is this Zorua yours?" Mei asks with smile, "Sage Roods once told me this Zorua belongs to his master, N."  
"Yes… It was left behind after I left to the Kanto region. It was my Zoroak's disciple. I have given him to Sage Roods before I went to another region. I'm glad he has found such amazing trainer like yourself. It was the right decision to let Sage Roods to choose the trainer that truly cares about Pokemon."  
Mei blushes upon such compliments from N, she giggles nervously.  
"This little guy…" N touches Zoroa's under chin, "He wlways does things so recklessly, it really worries us a lot, and always get injuries everywhere."  
"This still hasn't change." Mei giggles.  
Zorua jumps off from N's shoulder, runs back onto Mei's hand and runs around her and sits back down on her lap.  
Mei gently touches his dark fur with smile.

"There's something I want to ask you… Ah…" N puts his hand in front of his chest, "I haven't formally introduce myself, my name is N."  
"I'm Kyouhei!" Kyouhei stands up straight with the friendly smile.  
"I'm Mei! We've heard a lot about you from your former Team Plasma members."  
"Is that so." N smiles, "Doesn't that get you suspect about me? I was the King and all…"  
"Not at all." Kyouhei answers, "You don't seem like a bad guy. We can feel the different vibe from you. You are totally different from the Team Plasma we fought in our journey. Besides, you saved us, didn't you?"  
"Since we started our Pokemon jorney," Mei holds Zorua on her arms, "We have heard a lot of great story from your royal team Plasma members. They have been trying to achieve the ideal world that you desire, and protect the Pokemon after you left. They have help us along the way to defeat Ghetsis. "  
N blushes: "Oh… haha" he giggles: "This sure is embarrassing…" He pauses for a moment, "The vibe… once someone had told me the same thing before. It makes me happy…"  
"Ehh?" Mei tils her head with confusion.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…" N looks over at Kyouhei, "Is it alright if I can see your Genesect?"  
Kyouhei blinks his eyes twice: "Yeah sure." He reaches over to his belt, and takes out his Ultraball, "Genesect, come on out!"  
The Ultra ball opens and a red lazor lands on the ground through the Pokeball, Genesect stands in front of N. It's already injured from the previous battle. It's too exhausted to stand up, so he sits on the ground.  
It looks up to N.  
N bends down, gently pets on Genesect's head. The head is metal, it's very hard. N wonders if the warmth of his hand can reach over to this Pokemon.  
This Pokemon with the head and body entirely as hard as metal, it seems to have react and liking N's pet.  
N smiles: "It's been a hard journey for you, hasn't it? My sincerely apology for not able to stop Team Plasma to force revive you all…"  
Genesect looks up to N with a sound, it dips its head down.  
"It seems very happy to be with you, it's glad that it has found someone like you as his trainer." N looks over to Kyouhei, "You sure remind me of her."  
Kyouhei gasps.

"N… You can speak with Pokemon?" Mei asks with curiosity.  
N nods: "That's right. I can talk with them."  
Mei blushes, she closes her mouth tight and inhales a deep breath with her eyes open wide.  
"This is awesome…" Mei expresses.  
"There's something I've been wondering… Ghetsis has mentioned several time about I look familiar with a 'certain trainer', and you mentioned similar thing..."  
N pauses upon hearing that question, he let go of his hand from Genesect, stands up and turns away with grin on his face.

Mei and Kyouhei follows his direction, N inhales a light sigh, and gazes over to Zekrom.  
"Two years ago… on that day… That trainer and Alder taught me something." N dips his head, "Accept different ideas, and different chemical reaction created together in this world. As the increase of people and Pokemon I met over my journey, my horizon of this world has grow wider and bigger. Being with Pokemon, human can continue and reach over further limits. Vise versa… By being with human, the bond helps Pokemon exhibit their true and greater power."  
Mei exchanges looks with Zorua, Zorua lightly snuggle with her.  
"That's what Zekrom've taught me, the truth for Pokemon and me. Some day, both true and ideal will come together, and Pokemon and human will be freed from the oppression of Pokeballs." N looks up to the ceiling, smiling.

Deep words.  
It gets both Kyouhei and Mei silently listening, and put in deep thoughts.  
"You…" N looks over to both of them, "What are you and your Pokemon striving for? Do you have a dream?"  
"My dream?" Kyouhei mumblers under his breath looking directly at N.  
"My dream is to be a hero just like you, N!" Kyouhei answers with confident, "I want to be the hero of Unova, and save this region just like every heroes out there in other regions!"  
"…" N looks at Kyouhei at his hot-blood reply, he giggles.  
"Errr?" Kyouhei is embarrassed, he's blushing red.  
"That's a great dream."  
Kyouhei closes his mouth tight, both cheeks of his feels hotter with all these compliment from N.  
"You said I look like the trainer…"  
"You both share the smiliar look, when you were fighting against Ghetsis. Your bond with your Pokemon… your pokemon speaks the same language as her Pokemon, and you both chose a Tepig as your starter, and they have successfully evolved into a strong Emboar."  
"Whoow!" Kyouhei is impressed.

"That trainer…?" Mei looks at Zekrom, she remembers, two years ago she was saved by the girl who was riding on Reshiram in Giant Chasm. She can barely remember what happen that day, but she remembers the pure white dragon that was warm. Could that be her that N's talking about?  
"What about you?" N looks over to Mei, Kyouhei turns around as well, "What is your dream?"  
"EHH?! Meee?" Mei is shocked, she turns away, "Well…" She dips her head down with both of her index fingers poking each other with the tip of the both fingers.  
Kyouhei lightly sighs: "Mei…"  
N tiled his head, patiently waiting for her reply.  
"To… To… understand Kyurem…"  
N is shocked by her answer.  
N smiles: "You can understand Kyurem, can you?"  
Mei looks up to N right away: "How…how did you know?!"  
She looks over to Kyouhei, he shrugs. She doesn't recall hearing Kyouhei telling N about this.  
"When Kyurem was incontrol by Ghetsis, he was looking at you. He was calling out your name for help."  
Mei is nervous, her heart is pounding.  
"After he was release from the control of Ghetsis, he looked at you, didn't he?"  
Mei puts a light fist in front of her chest, her heart is pounding fast.  
"Kyurem must have chose you for a reason, he must be waiting for you. Afterall, out of everyone he chose to communicate with you, didn't he?" N smiles.  
Mei dips her head down: "But… I'm not strong enough to capture and be-friend with Kyurem…"  
"He must be waiting for you to get stronger," Kyouhei steps forward, "He's waiting for you to challenge him again! You must have created the bond with him back when you were lost in Giant Chasm!"  
Mei looks up to Kyouhei, she's nervous. She clenches her fists in front of her chest, she nods.

"Do you have both all have eight badges?" N asks.  
"Yup!" Kyouhei turns to N energeticly.  
"I see. You should head to the Pokemon League and put your ability and skill as a Pokemon trainer to a test."  
"Yes!" Kyouhei answers.  
N takes his step and walks towards Zekrom, Zekrom turns his head over to N.  
"Great job today." N climbs onto Zekrom. After N is stable ridding on the back of Zekrom, Zekrom flaps his strong wings, and slowly fly up into mid-air, "Until we meet again." N pulls out his hand, and Zekrom flies away and exsits the cave.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" Mei waves and shouts out.  
"Zorua, ZORUU!" Zorua barks.  
Kyouhei is waving as well silently.  
So cool… Kyouhei expresses in his mind.  
"So I look like the trainer that saved Unova Region two years ago huh?" Kyouhei is excited, he can't help but puts a big smile on his face.  
"Hehe." Mei giggles.  
"Maybe we should get out here now, can you walk?" Kyouhei looks over to Mei.  
"Yeah, but not as stable."  
"Maybe I'll hold on to ya!" Kyouhei gestures to come over to Mei.  
"NO NO I'M GOOD!" Mei waves both of her hands, "Really! I can walk on my own! You are worrying too much Kyouhei!"

"OIII! Kyouhei, Mei!" Voice of Hugh coming from behind.  
"Kyouhei!" Mei smiles.  
"Are you OK? I saw a dark dragon flew by! Was that Zekrom? What happen?" Hugh stops in front of them both, trying to catch up his breath. He looks pretty beat up.  
"Well… It's a long story…" Kyouhei smiles with worry.  
"I also saw Team Plasma's ship has flew away, is the battle over?"  
"Yeah…" Mei sighs with relief, "Finally…"  
Hugh over to Mei questioning that tired tone she's giving: "You look very exhausted there Mei. You look like a mess!"  
"Same with you Hugh! Is your arm OK? Did you wrap your wound?" Mei is irritated by Hugh's insensitive tone, she pouts.  
Hugh lifts his arm that was bitten by Liepard, there's biting mark, and just dry blood mark of trail on the arm: "It stopped bleeding so I didn't care anymore."  
"What are you saying? What if it gets infected?!" Mei is angry, she takes out the bandacid out of her bag and insit to walks to Hugh. However hiss of the pain from her leg causes her fall instantly.  
"WOHHH!" Hugh leans forwards and manage to catch her. Kyouhei gestures to as well, "Are you hurt? Don't force yourself!"  
"Don't worry about me! You are the one who was bleeding!" Mei lectures with both of her arm wrap around Hugh.  
"You are the one who can barely stand up and walk!"  
Mei distances herself with Hugh, with Hugh still remind holding on her waist: "You idiot, Hugh!"

"Alright alright! Let's go outside already, the air is pretty thick here." Kyouhei stops them, "Zorua looks exhausted as well. Maybe you should put him back to the Pokeball, Mei."  
"Ah, that's right!" Mei takes out her Pokeball and puts Zorua back into it.  
"Geez, I do feel like a third wheel here." Kyouhei laughs with one of his eye bow up and down.  
Hugh sighs and turns around back facing Mei, put one of the knee down on the ground with both of his arm facing the back.  
Mei blushes: "ERRR?"  
"Common, I'll carry you!"  
"… But Hugh you are injure too, aren't you?"  
"We all injure here, but at least I can still walk and run. Just be quiet and get on it!"  
Mei closes her mouth tightly trying to hold the irritation that she got from Hugh's tone. But being grew up together, Hugh is kind. He's always this kind… It's just a way to hide his kindness.  
She obediently climbs onto Hugh's back, he picks her up and the three of them heads towards the exsit of this cave.

"More importantly… You rescued Kyurem from Team Plasama right?" Hugh looks over to Kyouhei as they walk.  
"YAH!" Kyouhei proud points at himself with his left thumb, "You are talking to the new Hero of Unova!" Kyouhei looks over to Mei, "Oh yeah of course the new heroine of Unova as well!" He mischievously giggles.  
Mei blushes and laughs in the silly tone.  
"Are you jelly, Hugh?" Kyouhei taunts, "It's MEI AND I who save the world!"  
Hugh squints his eyes: "Whatever, I didn't want to be the hero of this anyways." He turns his head away with his eyes close, "My main goal is to defeat Team Plasma and get Purrlion back."  
"Did you?"  
"Ah…" Hugh looks forward, where the light from the exsit is getting closer and closer, "I managed to…" He mumbles.  
"It must be very hard on you…" Mei speaks softly.  
"It was ok…"  
Kyouhei looks at Hugh with the worry look, remind silent.  
"Will Liepard listen to me? Or my sister? That's my concern..." Hugh grins his teeth, "I can't take her out of the Pokeball yet…"

All three of them are very quiet for a long while.  
"But you know!" Hugh breaks the silence, "You both defeated Kyurem, you are very something!" Hugh looks over to Kyouhei, "Did Zekrom help you?"  
"Yeah… he saved us!" Mei smiles, "And we met N, he was riding on Zekrom!"  
"N?" Hugh turns his head slightly towards Mei, "Isn't he …"  
"He's a very nice guy! He saved us… and …"  
So then Mei and Kyouhei told Hugh everything that happened inside this Giant Chasm.

"Can you stop talking about this N person? It gross me out every time you keep on fan over a guy." Hugh makes an unpleasant expression.  
"Err? That's rude!" Mei pouts, "Idiot Hugh."  
"Common Mei, he's just jealous that you are envious of some other man other than himself." Kyouhei laughs.  
"You are so annoying!" Hugh stares at Kyouhei with the dirty look.  
Kyouhei giggles mischievously.  
Mei laughs quietly.

"So he suggests that you should go to the Pokemon League to test out your skills huh? That's your original plan, isn't it?" Hugh smiles, looking up to both of them, "I mean, you defeated Kyurem and saved Zekrom. You are consider one of the strongest in Unova, right?"  
Mei swallows, she looks away: "Hmnn I didn't do much…"  
"What are you talkinga bout Mei? You are being modest." Kyouhei taps her on the shoulder, "You worked really hard didn't you?"  
"…" Mei hides her shy expression under Hugh's back.  
"Go prove it, both of you." Hugh closes his eyes.  
"…" Mei lifts her head slightly.  
"Like N said, you want to catch Kyurem right? You want to prove to Kyurem that you are strong enough to be his trainer right? As for Kyouhei, you want to be a hero, then prove it." Hugh lifts his head up, "Prove it in the Pokemon League!"  
"Hugh…" Kyouhei looks over.  
He stretches his back with both of his arm lifts up: "Sure it isn't easy to be a hero… We gatta get stronger."  
"You can do it, I know you can." Hugh looks over with Kyouhei with the confident smirk across his face.  
Kyouhei looks at Hugh, he smirks back: "Thanks, bro." He puts his fist out, and they fist pump each other.  
As they exist the cave, blizzard has stopped. The entire forest in front of Giant Chasm is green once again. The frozen ices have disappeared.  
Kyouhei looks up in the sky breathing the fresh air.  
The heroic silhouette of N appears in his mind.  
"Hero… huh?"


	35. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dislike Pokemon battles, but it's not a simple matter."  
> "Pokemon battles can be a component that can make changes to this world!"  
> The Mysterious N told the teen.  
> Standing in front of Victory Road waiting for the teen's arrival.  
> There are so many things the teen don't know about "That battle".  
> They enter the hidden castle, where the legendary battle happened three years ago.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **34: N**

"Pokemon battles do nothing more than just hurting Pokemon… That's how I understood it."  
Under the wind, and the bright light of the Gym badges shape surrounded them, shining in its badges' colours.

N stands on the stairs above the teen, he shakes his head, "This is why I hated battles. However it's not a simple matter… isn't it?"  
Kyouhei arrives upon the entrance of Victory Road, N was standing there waiting for his arrival.  
Since two years ago's damage, Victory Road and the Pokemon League have been renovated.  
The hero he admire, said this to him. His opinion about Pokemon battles.  
Something he didn't expect a hero hates.  
Soothing wind blows against their shoulder, their hairs are waving in soft motions.

"Pokemon battle indeed decide on winners and losers, yet Pokemon battle can see wonderful things that everyone contributes. The effort, the bond… with you, your Pokemon, your opponent, and their Pokemon. Accepting different ideas, different beings, changes the worlds like a chemical reactions! Pokemon battles can definitely a component that can make changes to this world!"  
N close his eyes, and smiles: "If Pokemon is with you, you will pass the Pokemon League and recognized your own ideal. That's what I see you in, Kyouhei. Please think about what I said earlier."

After saying these words, N left.  
These words are deep in meaning, Kyouhei watches N's direction where he exsits with Zekrom, wonders his words.

* * *

 

"N… he's the 'Hero of Ideal'." Upon defeat Iris in Pokemon League, both her and Kyouhei are walking down the stairs back to the entrance of Pokemon League from the Champion hall.  
"So he's that legendary hero… huh?"  
"Three years ago, Team Plasma invaded Pokemon league, now their castle is still somewhere inside here." Iris laughs, "At that time I was still a GYM Leader training under my grandpa Drayden. Hahaha!" Now she has already become the Pokemon Champion in the Unova Region. She still has the innocent child act and laugh.  
Watching Iris in her fancy clothing, Kyouhei remembers the day the news announced the new champion not too long ago on TV.  
Iris must has work very hard at such young age to become a champion.

"I remember reading it on textbook, Zekrom follows the 'Hero of Ideal'. And there's a counter part… if I remember correctly." Kyouhei asks.  
"That'll be Reshiram." Iris continues to walk down the stairs, while Kyouhei stops in the middle of the stairs upon hearing the name, "A pure white dragon with the power of flame on her tail."  
"That's right Reshiram! Any idea where it might be?" Kyouhei thought, maybe he can acquire Reshiram and be the new hero. He holds up both of his fists up front and nervously looks at Iris. Since Iris is specialize in Dragon Type Pokemon, she might know something. Afterall, she is the grand daughter of Drayden's and great-great Grand Daughter of the Lacunosa Town's elder. Not to mention, a new champion in Unova.

"Nope. But…" Iris stops, she turns her head looking up at Kyouhei who's standing on the upper level of the stairs, "Reshiram has a trainer already."  
"A trainer?" Kyouhei stops, for a moment he believe he may already know who that trainer is. Cold winter wind is blowing from the west against both of their hair.  
"Yup! But right now she's probably in another region training her Pokemon."  
Kyouhei closes his mouth nervously.  
"I can't wait to see her again." Iris smiles and continues to walk down the stairs.

This trainer sure been mention multiple times by everyone in this region.  
Kyouhei slowly following Iris walking down the stairs.  
He remembers that day, Hugh, Mei and he were in Hugh's house watching the news, when Team Plasma invaded the Pokemon League, they couldn't catch anything due to huge explosion of both red flames and blue lightings.  
It was an epic battle.  
Kyouhei remembers when he look at Hugh's face, he was biting his nails holding in his anger.  
Until then he's really eager to know who was in that battle, and how the battle was like.  
Hugh already has his own trained Pokemon since young after his sister's Purrlion was stolen. After that event in the Pokemon League, Kyouhei decides to also practice pokemon battling, and be part of Hugh's help when they are old enough to train their Pokemon.

* * *

 

"Inside the Pokemon League huh?"  
Lucario stands in front of Kyouhei, closes his eyes.  
"Can you find a secret path here, Lucario?"  
"Arr…" Lucario opens his eyes, anticipates and jump to a different direction they come from.  
Kyouhei watches Lucario and runs after him.  
With all the running, Kyouhei doesn't know what places has they gone to in this Victory Road. Espcially, this place is already confusing as it is.

"Wai… Wait up Lucario…" Kyouhei is running out of breath from running.  
As Lucario skits and lands on the ground, he turns back watching his master who looks like he's running out of breath, trying his best catching up to him.  
Lucario smirks.  
Kyouhei stops in front of Lucario, hanches down with left hand on the bend down knee and wiping sweat off his face with his right hand.  
Lucario gestures by pointing his head towards the east "Arr…" He mumbles.  
Kyouhei looks up.  
There's piles of grass on the ground, but there's only wall of flat rock mountain surface.  
"Is the entrance there?"  
"Arrr!" Lucario nods, and jumps in inbetween the two large bushes of grass.  
Kyouhei runs over, look around the surface of that area that Lucario believe is the entrance.  
He reaches his hand over, his hand seems to have enter some kind of barrier.

Suddenly Lucario alerts to something, Kyouhei pulls his hand back and look over to him.  
A dark sihourette attack is coming towards them in a fast speed.  
Lucario jumps in front of Kyouhei, and holds both of his hands up overlapping each other.  
A pink barrier blocks the attack, causes explosion.  
Kyouhei blocks the gusts blow by the attack with his arm, he looks over.  
"Who are you?"

A dark fox Pokemon with red ascent jump out of no where, standing in front of them.  
"Zoroak?" Kyouhei leans forward, "Are you N's Zoroak?" He asks.  
Zoroak reacts to Kyouhei's question, he squints the eyes.  
"ARR, lucarrrioo! ARR!"  
"ZOROAKK! ZOOR!"  
Kyouhei doesn't understand what they both are saying, but he can tell that Lucario is trying to explain to Zoroak why they are here.

Zoroak jumps up in the mid-air and transform into a large dark Pokemon, lands on the ground with his weight, causes shaking on the mountain.  
"Zekrom?!" Kyouhei manages to stable his balance from the shaking of the heavy stomp when Zoroak transformed into Zekrom and lands on the ground.

Zekrom opens his bright red eyes, leans his body forward pushes his mouth open to show off his mighty roar.  
Strong gust blows grass and sand off the mountain by small pieces, Lucario blocks in front of Kyouhei.  
Kyouhei has his arm blocking himself, his eyes tightly close.  
"Just like Zorua, Zoroak has the power of transform huh?" Kyouhei tries to peek out under the huge gust.

"Zorua, Feint Attack!"  
A voice of a girl, a small fox Pokemon appears and attacks Zekrom multiple times.  
The fox lands on the ground with his light weight: "ZORUAA!" He barks.  
Zekrom immediately stops the attack, watching this little guy.  
Zekrom transforms back to Zoroak.  
"Zoruuuaa! Zoorr!"  
"Zorok?" Zoroak tiled his head.

"Kyouhei!"  
Lucario and Kyouhei look over where the female voice come from, Mei is running towards their way up ahead.  
"Mei!"  
Mei stops in front of Kyouhei and Lucario, with both of her arms wide open: "Please don't attack us Zoroak, we are here to see N! We are not your enermy!"  
"Zorr…" Zoroak grins his teeth, "ZORKK!" Zoroak refuses.  
"ZORUUAAA!" Zorua tries to barks out as loud as he can to convince Zoroak.  
"ZOROAK!" Zoroak answered back right away with cold tone.  
Zorua grins his teeth.  
"We are here to see N! We are not here to disturb you!" Kyouhei tries to explain.  
Zekrom seems to pause for a bit, he squints his eyes.

"Stop, Zoroak." A gentle voice from behind, a man appears walking through what it seems to be wall of rocks outside of the mountain of Victory Road, where Kyouhei and Lucario were about to enter.  
"N!" Kyouhei and Mei look over.  
N stops by the entrance, looking expressionless.  
"What a relief…" Mei sighs with smile.  
"N, we are…"

"What are you doing here?" N's cold tone silents both of them. Suddenly, N doesn't sound so friendly anymore.  
"… Well we heard that your castle is near by... and…" Kyouhei mumbles.  
"…" N looks at Kyouhei and Mei, "My castle isn't welcoming anyone." N closes his eyes, "It's just an empty castle. Only occasionally wild Pokemon come in. Please go home." N turns his back towards Kyouhei and Mei, and about to take his step back into the cave.  
"… I..!" Mei steps up, "I have something to ask you."  
N stops.  
"I want to understand Kyurem… Please tell me more about him!"  
N slightly turns his head.  
"I as well! I wanted your advice of how to be a hero! I want to know about that 'trainer'. Please allow me to battle Zekrom!" Kyouhei steps forward. Then he remembers what N said back when he saw him in front of Victory Road, "I understand… you don't like Pokemon battles… But…"

"What Zekrom seek for, it's a hero with a great ideal." N says.  
Both Kyouhei and Mei silences.  
"Very well…" N steps into the cave.  
Zekrom turns back into Zoroak.  
Mei bends down and pick up Zorua with both her arms, Zorua jumps onto her and they all follow after N.

Upon enter that entrance, a large castle is by the ground, with a long metal path connect from the soil where they are standing, and to this gianomous castle. It was probably shiny and golden before, now it's all cover in dust and dirt. Kyouhei and Lucario proceed to the latter, Mei looks around her. She can't see the bottom of this place, she gulps. Surprisingly this path is stable, and isn't shaky.  
They enter the castle on the side way.  
N and Zoroak already standing inside of the castle waiting.

Kyouhei and Mei looks around here.  
It's a very luxury castle, but the place is breaking down. Ceilings are already fallen out multiple times, rocks everywhere on the ground. So many water strings and rooms are being block.  
This luxury place… is a huge mess now…  
"This is Team Plasma's castle." N turns around, back facing both of them, "This is the place where Ghetsis' dream was ruined and destroy for the first time." N turns to Kyouhei and Mei, "Inside the deepest chamber of this castle, there's a place that holds a special meaning to me."  
Kyouhei turns to N.  
"Special place?" Kyouhei repeats quietly.  
"If you want to battle me, then we must do it over there."

"Let's go." N turns around and starts walking towards the stairs not too far away.  
Kyouhei and Mei exchange a look with each other and follow him along with Lucario, Zoroak and Zorua on Mei's arm.

"I wonder what's in those rooms…" Mei notices the room right beside them before they are about to go on the stairs.  
Kyouhei glance over to the same direction.  
Mei suddenly trip and almost fall, Kyouhei manages to catch her arm with his single arm.  
"Be careful."  
Mei nods.  
Both of them look down, there are different sizes of rocks around, they gatta watch their footsteps.  
Zorua who was walking on the ground jumps onto her shoulder.

"If you want to go in there…" N stops and stares at that room.  
For a moment, both Kyouhei and Mei feel that look was sorrowfulness.  
"I don't really need to…" Mei waves both of her hands.  
N remain silent, and walks inside that room. Kyouhei and Mei exchange a look with each other, and follow him along.

This is a kid's room, the light inside this room is dim. Music box is playing off-cored music. The music somewhat gives Kyouhei and Mei the chills with the tone and beat.  
The room is destroy just like other places inside of this castle.  
The toy train truck is not line up properly, the train is lying on the ground side ways. And the other part of the train rail is all the way on the other side, leaning inbetween the basket ball and the skating board area. The indoor basketball net falls over on pile of toys in a tall yellow circular bucket.

"What happen here?" Kyouhei asks, he glances over to N waiting for answer.  
N still has that sorrow look on him, remain quiet and stares at this room.  
"This place…" N breaks his silence, "This room was my entire world…"  
Kyouhei and Mei gasp.  
"What do you mean?" Kyouhei asks.  
N takes a few step, walking towards the broken toy train track. He stares down at the pieces of different colour tracks split all over the place.  
"When I was little…" N speaks, "I was abandon in the deep woods, and I was raised by the Pokemon who lived in that forest." He lifts his head up, "Then one day…" N turns over to Kyouhei and Mei who are standing behind him listening. "A man appeared in front of me, claimed that he's my father."  
"Ghetsis…" Kyouhei mumbles that name with slight rage in his mind. He frown, it irritates him thinking about this person's name.  
N closes his eyes: "He gave me the name of 'Harmonia'... Brought me the ways to be the King, bring me Pokemon who have shut their heart towards human, that I can't communicate with…" N looks on the ground.

Mei looks around this room, this room is surely well decorated, and look at the amount of toys and facility they provide. It's very lonely… She looks over to N, this is the sorrow feeling that she senses from N. Her tears slowly gather around her eyes.

N shakes his head with the smile: "Well that's enough about this room. I'll be outside." N walks pass Kyouhei and Mei and about to exsit the room.  
N stops a small distance away from Mei, back facing her. "Please stop. This isn't worth wasting your tears."  
Mei looks over, her eyes are shaking.  
N exsits the room.

Mei and Kyouhei watch N exsit the room, they exchange a look with each other.  
"There are a lot of scratches around here…" Kyouhei looks on the ground and around the walls.  
"He probably hasn't return here for a while."  
Mei nods.  
She senses Kyouhei places his hand on her shoulder, she looks up.  
"Let's go."He let go of his hand and walks towards the exsit.  
"Zoru…" Zorua looks upset with both of his ear down, watching Mei.  
Mei wipes her tears, and follow along with Kyouhei.

The bright light comes through as they exsit the room, both of them cover their eyes trying to adjust to the lighting.  
N's leaning against the pillar near his room. He turns around and walk towards the stairs silently.  
There are so many broken pieces of pillars, and ceiling parts, a lot of rooms are block from entering.

"This is the place." N stops in front of the room with two fancy door stands. He enters the room, Kyouhei and Mei continue to follow him along.

The room is dark, piles of rock everywhere on the luxury ground. There seems to be a large hole on the wall being block by multiple rocks that fell from the ceiling.  
There must be some incredible battle here…  
Kyouhei looks on the ground, cracks , burning marks are every where on the tile of the floor.  
It used to be a very luxury and shiny floor, it becomes all rough.

"It was two years ago." N speaks, Kyouhei and Mei are looking at his back where is facing both of them. N lifts his head up looking to the ceiling, "For the sake of Pokemon… For my ideal world, I put my beliefs on the line and battle a certain Trainer. Right here… But I lost… However at the same time, I've learned that to make the world a better place, you must accept different ideas. That's the formular that can change the world."  
"Incredible…" Kyouhei expresses with a light breath.  
"Kyouhei." N turns towards Kyouhei and Mei who's standing behind him.  
"Y…Yes!" Kyouhei suddenly feels the tention.  
"You said you want to become a hero." N stares right into his eyes, "I want to see if you are strong enough to do that. Is your dream you seek is the ideal one? Are you strong enough for it?" N asks.  
N holds up a Pokeball in his hand, and throws up in the mid-air: "Zekrom…"  
The Pokeball spins, it opens, Zekrom comes out in a red lazor light and lands on the ground, with light groan.  
"Prove to Zekrom and I, if you are worthy to be the hero."

Kyouhei reaches over to his Pokeball on his belt, he swallows. Looking at this fearsome dragon that's standing before him and Mei.  
"Kyouhei…" Mei looks over.  
"Are you ready?" N asks.  
"One vs. one?" Kyouhei asks.  
"You can use as many as you want to."  
"Well then…" Kyouhei grabs onto the first Pokemon he can think of, and throw it on the field, "Go Emboar!"  
Emboar arrives on the ground, roars with confidence, and both arms wide open.

"That's a great look on your Emboar. This definitely brings me back the old times." N smirks, he pulls out his arm, "Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!"  
Zekrom flaps his wings and fly up in mid-air, his tail charges up with blue thunderbolt while it spins. Blue electricties are gathering all over the place.  
This definitely explains where all the cracks on the ground come from.  
"Emboar, use Giga Impact!"  
Emboar charge himself up with orange energy, and burst into a purple sphere with orange light spinning around, he jumps up towards Zekrom, and directly hits onto Zekrom.  
Emboar lands back on the ground, as expected on a legendary. No scratch at all…  
"Emb…" Emboar is irritated, he knows he must charge up again before he can use another move.  
Fusion bolt attacks towards him. Direct hit on Emboar.  
Emboar instantly fainted and unable to battle.

"Emboar, come back!" Kyouhei enlarge Emboar's pokeball and takes him back in.  
"Tsk…" Kyouhei grins his teeth, this isn't easy as expected.  
"Well then… what will be your next move?"  
"LUCARIO!" Kyouhei throws another Pokeball out on the field, lucario lands on the ground, "We are just getting started!" Kyouhei frowns.  
N smiles: "This is exciting."


	36. The Trainer from two years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many said, the teen looks just like the hero that saved the Unova Region two years ago.  
> And she was accepted by Reshiram as the "Hero of Truth".  
> "One day, will I be as as strong as a hero?"  
> The teen ask himself.  
> "Did you manage to find the friend you are looking for?" The lady turns towards the door, "Wasn't his name something like N?"

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **35: The Trainer from two years ago**

Kyouhei slowly opens his eyes.  
The blue ceiling, the bed is sure comfortable.  
Why does he feel so relax yet sored?  
He blinks a few times with his eyes half open.  
The blue wall paper, posters that he recognizes, he's in his own bedroom back home.

Wasn't he at N's castle?  
He doesn't remember most of the battle.  
And who carried him back to Aspertia City?  
Could Mei have done it?  
Thinking how small Mei is, it couldn't be her, could it?  
He doesn't recall her having monster strength for her size.

He sits up on his bed, he looks over to his right side of the bed, his belt with Pokeballs are sitting still beside him.  
He hisses from the pain on his body, he looks at his arm, it's burse, and red.  
That's right, he lost…  
He remember sending out Genesect during the battle with Zekrom, but even Genesect had no match with this powerful legendary Pokemon.  
He hanches his back, places his right hand wrap around his face with his head dips down.  
Who is he kidding? Just because he beat the Elite four doesn't mean he's the strongest Pokemon Trainer in Unova…  
Defeat a legendary dragon? A powerful pokemon that has power to destroy the entire Unova region? This is a joke right?  
Such thing as a "Hero"…, he can't be one if he's weak can he?  
He's still too far away to be strong like he desires.  
He asks himself.  
A single drop of tears fall down and leak through the edge between his thumb and his index finger.

He feels so lame right now.

* * *

"Oh you are up!" Kyouhei's mom is sitting in the living room watching TV, she lifts her head upon hearing the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"…"  
"Oh my, you have such heavy bag on your eyes." Kyouhei's mom's eyes follow Kyouhei's direction as he's walking towards the fridge, and grabs the milk.  
"…" Kyouhei remains silent.  
"Are you feeling better today? I mean you were unconscious yesterday and all…"  
Kyouhei drinks the milk from the carton, he wipes his mouth with his right arm, and takes a deep breath. He looks over to his mom who has turn her head back to the TV.  
"Who took me home yesterday?"  
"Yesterday? It was Mei and Braviary. "  
"Braviary?" Kyouhei closes the fridge door, "Mei's?"  
"She said it was a person name N's."  
"… I see…" Kyouhei nervously looks over to his mom, "Aren't you going to lecture me for getting myself in such dangerous battle and got unconscious?"  
"Of course I was worried…" Kyouhei's mom smiles, "But, you are a big boy now, you are old enough to be in an adventure to be a Pokemon trainer and pursue your dream. I always believe in you."  
"…" Kyouhei looks away feeling bad that he got his mom worry, "I'm sorry."  
"Please don't do this again OK? Don't be so reckless like this again. Geez, just like your father."  
Kyouhei makes an awkward face.  
"And Mei already took your Pokemon to Pokemon Center and healed your Pokemon before giving them back to you."  
"Oh?" Kyouhei throws the empty milk carton on his hand away to the recycle bin, and runs upstairs, "…I should go thank her." Kyouhei looks over to his Xtransciver on his left hand ready to dial.

"Oh Kyouhei!" Kyouhei's mom turns over, "Do you plan to go visit Nuvuma Town anytime soon?"  
"Ehh? I plan to visit Professor Junpier today to get my Pokedex upgrade, why?"  
"Can you stop by this house and give this to my friend?" Kyouhei's mom gets up and open the closet in the kitchen, "I meant to visit her for a while, but couldn't get the chance."  
She takes out a nicely wrap box.  
She hands it over to Kyouhei to his hand.  
"This house?" Kyouhei looks at the address.  
"Thanks!" Kyouhei's mom smiles.

* * *

Kyouhei stands in front of the door of a detach house, looking back to the piece of paper with the address on it on his hand.

He has successfully updated his Pokedex and met Dr, and Professor Juniper.  
His Pokedex is finally updated with national Pokemons! Kyouhei giggles as he looks at his newly updated Pokdex on his hand. He puts it back to his pocket, stops in front of the house his mom asked him to go to.

He knocks on the door a few times. He doesn't seem to be able to find any door bell anywhere outside of this house.  
He looks that the lock, and lightly turns the lock, it's unlock.  
He slowly opens the door, and peeks inside the house.  
A nice smell of the house, it looks very clean, there's sound of TV playing.  
Someone is sitting on the couch not too far from the door watching the tv.  
Kyouhei steps inside the house, and lightly shuts the door.  
As the moment he shuts the door, the TV show suddenly went silent and about to transit inbetween commercial. The sound of door closing alerts the person sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home." A voice of a lady, she stands up from the couch, "Did you manage to find the friend you are looking for?" The lady turns towards the door, "Wasn't his name something like N?" The lady smiles looking at Kyouhei.  
Kyouhei is shocked.  
The lady is beautiful, her pure white skin, and dark brown hair. What a beautiful smile she has.  
The lady realized this stranger, she immediately gasp and puts her right hand in front of her mouth: "Oh… I'm sorry…" The lady smiles, "How embarrassing! How can I mistake a visitor as my own child? Hahaha…." The lady walks towards Kyouhei.  
Kyouhei nods with nervousness: "Hi, my name is Kyouhei… Sorry for intruding your house without asking… I've knocked a few times…" As he speaks, his voices turn lower and becomes mumbles.  
"Kyouhei?" The lady tils her head, asking, "You are Kyouhei right?"  
"Ye…Yes!"  
"Haha, you look just like your mom!".  
"…" Kyouhei blushes.  
"I met her when she was working in a Pokemon Center."  
His mom? Works in a Pokemon Center?  
Kyouhei wonders. Then he remembers his mom did mention a while ago that that she was nursing there before.  
Kyouhei immediately reaches over his bag and take out the baich colour nicely wrap gift box over to the lady: "This is… from my mom." He deliver the box over with both of his hand holding on each edge of the box.  
"Oh my, thank you!" The lady smiles, "How is your mom doing?" She gently takes the gift.  
"She's good! Thank you!" Kyouhei smiles back, "She's been busy, therefore she hasn't have a chance to visit which she meant to for a while."  
She giggles: "Very her style."  
Kyouhei remembers, he asks: "Sorry miss… You mentioned that your child has gone out to travel Pokemon journey… and searching for… N?"  
"Ah yes… My daughter and son are out in the Kanto region right now, my daughter Touko is training her way to be a Pokemon Master, and also wanted to searching for one of her friend name N. She told me that he has left to pursue her dream, she can't lose to him." She giggles, "As expected from my daughter."  
"Searching for N… Could it be…?"  
"Do you know this N person as well? He was quiet famous two years ago." The lady giggles.  
"Err… Your daughter… could she be… the famous 'Heroine of Truth'?"  
"Ah, yes she is!" She makes a proud expression, "She was chosen by Reshiram, and become one fo the hero and saved the Unova Region."

Kyouhei gasps.  
So the famous "Heroine of Truth" has been so close to him, infact a family friend!  
Kyouhei's heart is pounding fast with excitement.  
"I want to meet her!" Kyouhei says with enthusiasm with both of his fists in front of his chest.  
"Of course! But she's far away in Kanto…"  
"Has she called home? Or coming back?"  
"No…" She shakes her head, "Not for a while. She's training very hard to be a champion afterall."  
This trainer really works hard… Kyouhei thought.  
"Feel free to come by any time and visit, Kyouhei!" Touko's mom smiles, "I'm sure Touko would be gladly to meet you too!"  
"Haha!" Kyouhei laughs happily.  
"Would you like a tour to their room?"  
"Their?" Kyouhei blinks a few times with confusion.

What a tighty room, it's clean. Posters and stuff toy of Pokemon everywhere.  
There's two desks placing right beside each other and leaning against the wall, and two bunker bed leaning against the opposite side of the wall.

On the shelf, there's a display of the eight badges from the Unova regions. Kyouhei walks closer, some he regoinzes, there's three badges there that he hasn't seem. Perhaps it's the previous GYM leaders.  
There's a trophie from the battle subway.  
There's picture beside the trophie with six Pokemon and Touko. It looks like the champion hall photo.  
"So she also owns Emboar…" This explains why N think of her while seeing his Emboar.  
"She made it to the boss of the battle subway?" Kyouhei's eyes are sparkles, he remembers how hard it was for him to get through each rounds.  
Touko's mom nods: "Yes. It was a multi-battle with Touya."  
"Touya…?" Kyouhei looks over to Touko's mom, then looks over to their bed.  
There's two beds and two desks in this two picture frames of Touko and Touya playing together, along with their families display on the desk.

"Ooops, I forgot to mention. They are twins." Touko's mom covers her mouth and giggles.  
"Ehhh?!"

Sound of door knocking.  
Touko's mom turns and walks downstairs.  
Kyouhei follows her along.  
"Hi, anyone home?" A voice of a girl.  
"Oh, Bianca!" Touko's mom walks downstairs, a girl with blone hair colour with bob cut, wearing a green hat with a white bow, along with red glasses.  
"Hi!"Bianca smiles, "My parents wanted me to bring over this homegrown tomatoes!" She holds up a mini brown basket full of small grape tomatoes.  
"Oh my, Thank you!" Touko's mom stops in front of Bianca and pick up the basket.  
"Bianca?"  
"Kyouhei! What are you doing here?" Bianca is shocked.  
"I was dropping by… That's right, you are from Nuvema town as well, so does Cheren."  
"Yup!" Bianca smiles, "Checking out Touko's room? She's probably still in the Kanto region."  
"Kanto region? Has she been home?"  
"She called few weeks ago, since it's pretty expensive to call oversea." Touko's mom smiles with worry. "But hearing that she's doing so well, I'm very happy. Afterall, she was the unova champion." She smiles.  
"Kanto Region huh…" Kyouhei mumbles under his breath.

"Cheren and I are childhood and best friends with Touko and Touya." Bianca walks towards Kyouhei.  
"I never heard you both mention her before…"  
"That's because we haven't talk about her in front of you three." Bianca giggles.  
"… Tell me moreee!" Kyouhei leans forward to Bianca.  
"Err…" She waves both of her hand, "Well… right now it's not the best time. I gatta return to the lab to Professor Juniper."  
"I see…" Kyouhei looks disappointed.  
"But…" Bianca blushes, "Kyouhei sure looks a lot like Touko."  
"Errr?" Kyouhei blushes.  
This isn't his first time someone has said that to him.

Sound of Xtransciver is beeping.  
Kyouhei looks over to his wrist. He's shocked: "Sorry I gatta take this call."  
Kyouhei walks outside and closes the door, he picks up the Xtransciver.  
"… Kyouhei." A sweet voice, a pink hair girl with the hair of shoulder length wearing white hat with a small moe under her left eye appears on the screen. She's lightly blushes, she seems nervous.  
"…Ruri…" That moment of seeing her, Kyouhei puts a big smile on his face, "It's been a while…" He blushes, and nervous. He can feel his heart beat is racing.  
"Ye…yes…" She looks away, "I've been busy… I'm sorry" She seems even more nervous. She peeks at Kyouhei time to time.  
"Ah, is that so." Kyouhei smiles.  
"Um… Kyouhei…" Ruri nerviously asks, "Are you free next week?"  
"Next week?"  
"…It's Pokemon Festervial in Nimbasa City… I was wondering if… if you can…"  
"Yes!" Kyouhei responses immediately, his face is blushed with the serious look.  
"…" Ruri is shocked seeing how immediate the reply was, she nerviously chuckles, "G…Gr… great!"  
"Ruri? Where are you?" A voice a man in the background.  
Ruri seems panick for that second: "AH!" Ruri immediately looks over to the screen, "I gatta go, I will talk to you later!"  
"Ah… Alright…"  
"I'm very looking forward to our date."  
"Ehh…Yes, I as well."  
The screen turns off.  
As usual, Ruri is always in a rush…  
Who was that calling her. It's a voice of a male…  
This gets to Kyouhei, there are so many things he doesn't know about her.  
Kyouhei lightly sighs.  
Come to think of it… Next week is Valentines day…  
"Date…" Kyouhei just realizes, "DATE?!" His face is rising its redness to the max bar, he's feeling even more nervious. He's trembling, he's freaking out.

* * *

Pokemon Festerival, infact this festival is specifically for lovers.

It is Valentines Day afterall.

Kyouhei is nervously standing in front of the FerrisWheel, grasps tightly on the side strap of his bag pack.  
He took hours to pick out this set of outfit. An open navy blue thin jacket with dark buttons in the center, and two front pockets on the side, with dark V stripe white T-shirt under neath, plus black pants. Occasionally Kyouhei will look at the mirror some where in this festival, and debate if this outfit looks OK.  
Kyouhei isn't wearing a cap like he usually does. He put extra gel to make sure his hair is well shaped. He's wearing a twisted wrist band on his wrist.  
It is the first date afterall.  
He's half an hour early.

Crows of people walk by, lovers, couples.  
Watching them holding hands, kissing, hugging, the girl lies the head on the shoulder of their boyfriends.  
Kyouhei is nervous, he begins to imaging the image of him and Ruri.  
This makes him nervous and heart fast pounding.  
He shakes the thought off his head blushing.

As the crow spreads away, in front of the Ferris Wheel, N appears.  
Soft wind blow against his long green hair, as well as Kyouhei's brown hair.  
"N…?" Kyouhei walks forward, N turns around, "Nice to see you here."  
N looks at Kyouhei expressionless: "…"  
Kyouhei is confused, why isn't N saying anything?  
"Are you by yourself?"  
"…" N looks up to the Ferris Wheel in front of them, "This sure takes me back…" N deeply sighs.  
Kyouhei looks up to the Ferris Wheel along with N. Does N have certain memory here with the trainer? He looks back over to N again.  
"You…" N glaces over to Kyouhei, "Ride this Ferris Wheel with me."  
He pulls Kyouhei's arm and start to line up in the Ferris Wheel along with other couples.  
"EHHHH?!" Kyouhei is blushing, why is N pushing him like this? But he has no way to reject this.  
He looks over at his Xtransciver, he's still early, and perhaps Ruri won't be here yet.

Inside the Ferris Wheel…  
Kyouhei and N are sitting across from each other. Kyouhe is nervous, grasps against both of his knee, looking at N whos sits across from him.  
Both of them haven't said a word.  
As the cart goes above the air, the noise from people outside are getting quieter and quieter.  
Is N alone on this Valentines Day? Kyouhei wonders.  
Why did he choose this day to come here?  
More importantly, this is couples only Ferris Wheel right?  
He stunly looks at N who's sitting across from him with his face turned side way and looking outside with his palm support his chin.  
The ticket seller totally mistaken both of them as couple… He blushes.

N suddenly turns his head towards Kyouhei, staring at him remain expressionless.  
N has always seem to strange to Kyouhei, he can't read what he's trying to say. Everything he says sounds so deep. Sometimes he sure does behave strangely.  
"What… What are you doing here today N? A..are you also enjoying the Pokemon Festerival? Did you come with anyone?"  
"No."  
"…" Kyouhei silents, "Is that so…"  
"I love Ferris Wheel, I love the circular moving motion…"  
"…" Kyouhei looks outside of the window, "The slow motion feels relaxing… right?" He smiles awkwardly.  
"You… remind me of that trainer."  
That trainer again? Kyouhei blushes: "Touko… right?"  
"So you've heard of her?" N finally makes a surprise reaction.  
"I went to visit Nuvuma Town, and drop by her house. Our parents are family friends."  
"… I see."  
"She really is an incredible person, isn't she?"  
"…" N turns his head away once again without a respond.  
"She seems to be still in the Kanto Region, her mom says."  
N's long bangs are covering his eyes, creating line of dark shadow.  
Both of them are silent for a while, while Kyouhei remain nervous around N.

Fireworks starts to play outside. Colourful reflections are reflecting everywhere inside of this cart.  
Kyouhei turns to the window, they are beautiful fireworks. Pictures of different Pokemon appears in the clear night sky.  
So romantic, it's a great spot to watch with Ruri.  
He looks at the time, and looks below the window. Still no sign of Ruri.

"Why do you say I look like her?" Kyouhei asks, he's been wondering for a while. It does make him feel pround that he share such similarity with the hero he admires.  
It's not just simpily because they both own an Emboar. Ghetsis, Bianca, including her mother mentioned the same thing.  
N turns to Kyouhei, staring right at him.  
It gives Kyouhei a nervous feeling.  
Then N looks down at the ground, takes out the rubics' cube that hangs around his belt with a circular chain, and start to play with it with his hand.  
"…" Is he going to answer? Kyouhei wonders.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Huh?"  
"The general feels… the determine eyes, the bond with Pokemon… You both are very similar. You both have a good heart."  
"…" Kyouhei doesn't have a respond to these answers.  
"Now that I think about it…" N smiles, "We both rode on this Ferris Wheel too…. "  
Kyouhei watches N, there's that smile again.  
Whenver N brings up Touko, he makes a very special expression.  
It's always that special smile that he has on his face.  
This is indeed the special place for him, perhaps this is why he's here.

"I wonder… will I be strong and be a hero just like you and her, some day." Kyouhei expresses with the modest smile.  
N glances over.  
"When I visited her place, she's still in the Kanto region it seems…"  
"She's pursuing her dream… it's a great thing." N giggles, he looks outside of the window, as their cart has reach the highest level of the Ferris Wheel, and going lower slowly, "Making dreams come true is hard."  
Kyouhei silently looks at N, who's staring at his cube that he has solved within second.  
"I wonder if we will meet again."  
Different colour of lights and sound of fireworks reflecting against the window and their skin.  
"I want to tell her 'Thank you'…"  
"N…" Kyouhei asks, "Are you…"

N suddenly changes his expression, he seems shocking.  
Kyouhei looks outside of the window, Ruri is already waiting near the branch, looking around.  
He looks over to his watch, he's already five minutes late!  
So ungentle man of him not being on time, although he was actually early before… Kyouhei panics.  
But on the other hand, Kyouhei looks over to N, why does N look so shock?  
Kyouhei realized, there's another girl standing not too far away from Ruri near the grass.  
She recognized that girl, from pictures, from the images people have been describe to him.  
A girl with a pony tail tie up with a pink and white cap, wearing demi-shorts and white tantop underneath a black vest. There's an orange Pokemon with the shape of V on its head is flying right besides her licking an ice cream.  
She's looking up at the Ferris Wheel.  
They are so high up, it's difficult to see her expression.

N slowly stands up, unconsciously grasp onto the lock that locks the door of the cart. N is normally very calm, yet at this moment he look frustrated and desperate to open that door.  
Sound of multiple shaking knocks force by hand.  
"What are you doing N? You can't open the door… it's too dangerous."  
"TSK!" N is irritated, ignoring everything Kyouhei is saying, he shakes the door lock with both of his hands as hard as he can. Finally the door breaks open, he pushes open the door, stands up by the edge of the cart outside, strong winds are blowing against their cart, causing it to shake.  
Is he going to jump? Kyouhei fears.  
"N! This is reckless!"  
N is grinding his teeth, wind are blowing against him, and his long green hair.  
He's looking down ready to jump.  
"To…" He suddenly stops.

Kyouhei wonders the sudden change reaction on N, he looks down once again.  
Touko looks to her left, along with Victini, she runs towards that direction.  
Touko meets up with another young teen with the smile, watching them talk, she blushes, she pouts, different expression of her showns in front of him.  
This must be Touya… Kyouhei remember seeing his pictures in their bedroom.  
Touya pulls out of his hand, she grabs on to them happily walks to the opposite direction like a happy couple.  
"…" N dazes, he's no longer panicking.  
Kyouhei quietly watches N.

As expected, this trainer means more than what N describe.  
The thoughts N has for this trainer, is way stronger and special.  
Hero do fall inlove…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 1000000000 something chapters, our heroine of the story is finally back!
> 
> Stay tune for the next chatper :D


	37. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time rewind back to Touko's story in Kanto.   
> as she finds out that Unova is frozen solid by Team Plasma,  
> knowing that N has already returned to Unova,  
> she couldn't sit around training any longer.  
> With all connections are blocked inside Unova.  
> What will Touko do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put "-san" "-chan" "-kun" for this chapters to show the language differences between Kanto and Unova. (Kanto is technically reference from japan).  
> Happy Reading ^^

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **36: Heroes**

Touya is running towards Mt. Silver as fast as he can with Meloetta flying beside him.  
"Meloee..mee~"  
"I'm running as fast as I can already Meloretta…" Touya tries to catch his breath as he speaks, "If we don't hurry they are going to leave without us!"

A strong gust blow against them from far distance. Touya stops running with his right arm block the wind in front of him. He looks up to the sky. Not to far away, a dark dragon flaps his wings and flying away in to the sky.  
It's been a while but for sure he regonizes that dragon… "ZEKROM?!" Touya is shocked, "N?"  
"Meloee.. Meloeetaa!"  
As Zekrom flies away quickly into the distance, Touya couldn't catch if N was riding on Zekrom's back. But he's pretty sure, N must be on there.

"…" Touya silently stands there.  
"Meloee, MEEL!" Meloetta does multiple gestures around Touya, tries to get him snap out of it.  
Touya blinks a few times, looks over to Meloetta.  
"Meloetta…" He clenches his fist, and continues to run.  
Meloetta gives him the worry look on her face, and follows her along.

* * *

"Togekiss, Air slash!" Touko pulls up her arm straight commands.  
"Pikachu, use Thunder!" A young boy with dark brown hair wearing red cap along with dark shirt under neath, and blue pants commands.  
"Go GO Touko!" A girl with brown hair and two cute pig tails wearing a white hat and red bow, and wearing a blue overall on top of her red shirt, jumps up and cheers.  
"Victi, VICTINII!" Victini dances beside her.  
"Tsk! Not again!" Touko watches Togekiss who has multiple injures on her pure white body already, as Togekiss tries to evade the Thunder attack. But she's not quick enough.  
Thunder is such a slight low accucy attack, yet this Pikachu aims right on the opponent almost EVERY TIME!  
Togekiss falls on the ground, tries to get up.  
"Togekiss!" Touko calls with concern look on her face, "Are you ok?"  
"Toge… To!" Togekiss nods, looks straight at Pikachu with frown, who has all of his four libs standing on the ground, holding up its small yellow body. Electricity are zapping in and out on both side of his red circular cheek, tail pointing up.  
This Pikachu looks confident, and indeed strong.  
Touko already used three Pokemon against it. And this is only his first Pokemon.

"Your Pikachu is too O.P. It's just a mere small electric mouse…" Touko irritates, "What did you feed this little guy, Red? Is this little guy actually have a giant buff body under his fur?" Touko taunts.  
"…" Red looks at Touko, points at Togekiss with his index finger, "Pikachu, use Quick attack."  
"Pika!" Pikachu jumps out quickly, and direct attack towards Togekiss with his own body.  
"Toge!" Togekiss got push and drags along trail the ground again and slide a few steps on this hard soil ground.  
"Togekiss!"  
"Pikachu, use Thunder again."  
How cold… Red doesn't let Togekiss to have a break, but continues to attack.  
"Togekiss, use that pink sparkle bili bili magic attack!" Touko gestures with a few dances.  
Togekiss looks to Touko, nods, she flies up and spins her body in 180 degrees multiple times, and attack towards Pikachu.  
"Isn't it time to find out the name of that attack, instead of doing these weird gestures and alien languages?" Red splits out remain expressionless.  
"I don't know what kind of attack it is, ok? I just know it's super effective to any Fighting, Dark and dragon attacks!"  
"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"  
Pikachu jumps up, his tail turns silver, he turns his body back facing Togekiss, and swipe his tail against her."Choooo PIKA!" Pikachu calls.  
"Gasp! He knows Steel Move?" Touko is shocked, as Pikachu dodges the sparkle attack from Togekiss, and direct attack towards Togekiss.  
"I see…" Red smirks, "Iron type is super effective."  
Touko grins her teeth.

Touya enters inside the cave, where Touko and Red's battles are.  
A large body of Togekiss comes towards him.  
"Wooahhh!" Touya stuns there, there's not enough time for him to evade, infact it's probably better off if he can catch her right?  
Touya closes his eyes tightly.  
"Meloeee!" Touya opens his eyes upon hearing the call, Meloetta is holding up both of her hands with a pink lines surround around Togekiss.  
Meloetta slowly puts Togekiss on the ground. Togekiss is unconscious.

"Touya!" Touko runs towards him, who's still shocked from what happen. He stares at Togekiss on the ground.  
"Touya!" Touko stops in front of him, "Are you alright?"  
"Somewhat… That was close…" He answers without a blink on his expression.  
Touko bends down and lightly touches Togekiss with the worry look on her face.  
"Togekiss?"  
"Toge…" Togekiss weakly looks at Touko.  
Touko grins her teeth.

"The battle is over." Red says and turns his back towards Touko from far distance, and walks away, "Once again it's my victory."  
Touko turns to Red, she looks over to Togekiss again.  
There's no use calling Red back right now. Touko has lost.  
She inhales deeply and sighs.

"Victiii!"  
"Are you OK?" The girl with pig tail walks over with Victini flies beside her, and bends down her knee, looks at Touko who's lightly touching her Togekiss, biting her lips, and Touya who's just staring.  
She tils her head, waiting for a respond.  
"I gatta take her to the Pokemon Center…" Touko puts Togekiss back into the Pokeball, she would carry her, but Togekiss is too heavy for her to lift.  
"Touko…"  
Touko quietly stands up and ready to exsit the cave.

"…" Touya stands up, lightly sighs, "You should rest up. You've been living in Mt. Silver for the past weeks."  
Touko didn't respond and continues to walk.  
"Poor Touko… She has been challenging Red-san so many times already."  
"He's not an easy opponent that's for sure." Touya fixes his hat, he looks over to her, "You as well, Kotone."  
Kotone looks at Touya who's standing beside her, blinks a few times.  
"Weren't you been challenging Red for a long while?"  
"Hibiki and I have been trying for a while…" Kotone closes her eyes and puts both of her arms on her waist, "You know I haven't seem Hibiki for a while."  
"This Hibiki person, he's at training?"  
"Yup." She nods, "I don't know where went. He's always been like this, always keep that smile on his dumb face and doesn't tell us what he's thinking. " She pouts.

"Oi, you guys!" A voice of a teen, sounding angry.  
Touya follows the direction of the voice, Touko is standing in front of the cave, looking at this teen with long light brown spiky hair blocking the entrance with both of his hand across both side of the wall.  
"Green…san…?" Touya calls, Touya gulps. He remembers, the reason why he was rushing over.  
"I told you to tell Touko and Red to get ready! Or we are going to be late!" Green frowns, "You can't keep Wataru-san to wait!"  
"Hello!" A small girl with white rounded hat and long brown hair peeks above Green's right shoulder that's blocking the door with the cutest smile.  
"Leaf…san…?" Kotone calls.  
"Touko, do you need to rush over to Pokemon Center? Your Pokemon is hurt right?"  
Touko stuns and slowly nods.  
She grabs onto Touko's arm: "Let's go, or we are going to be late."  
"Errr? I still need to get ready…"  
"It's Touya's fault." Leaf pouts, she looks over to Touya who's looking guilty, "He overslept and I told him to pick you up early!"  
"… Ah…" Touya shifts his eyes.  
"Also, Red!" Leaf looks over into the dark cave with no one standing, "How long do you plan to stay in this creepy cave all by yourself?" She lectures.  
Touko, Touya and Kotone look over to the back. No reply.

Leaf sighs.  
"I'll go get him." Green looks irritated, he walks over deep in the cave.  
Not too far away in a distance, they can hear the argument in echoes.  
"LET'S GO RED! WE'RE going to miss our flight!"

"Don't you ignore me!"  
After a few sounds of argument and something breaking or rock smashing.  
Green came out with his right hand holding Red's red jacket, Red doesn't look amuse at all.  
"If we wait any longer we are going to miss the opening ceremony of PWT." Green looks to Red with the annoyed look on his face, "You are the champion of the Kanto and Johtto region! Don't you want to show your face in the opening ceremony along with other champion in other regions? Don't embarrassed us!" Although Green says these things, his face doesn't seem to be convince that "Red is the champion".  
Red doesn't look too please either, especially being lecture by Green.  
"Go get shower and get ready, already!" Leaf pouts, "We still have to heal your Pokemon in the Pokemon Center too!"  
Red looks over to Leaf, he looks away without a word of reply.

* * *

Kotone turns off the phone on PokeGear and sighs.

"Still nothing from Hibiki?" Touya asks.  
Kotone shakes her head, she stretches both of her legs out and inhales a deep breath.  
Touko, Touya, Green, Red, Leaf and Kotone are sitting in the Pokemon Center Lobby near the Mt. Silver.  
"Unova region, sounds fun though." Kotone smiles with disappointment.  
"Are you sure that… you are not going to come with us?"  
"I won't leave without Hibiki, I'm sure he would want to travel to new Region too." Kotone smiles.  
"Giovani is going, I wonder if Silver-kun will be going as well..." Kotone exchange a look with Green.  
"Not sure." Green has both of his arms up cross the back of his head, and both of his legs stretch out straight, "Knowing that Silver is actually Giovani's son… this is still shocking me."  
"He did stole one of the Pokemon from Professor Elms' lab…" Leaf has her left palm holding her chin.

Silver, Hibiki, since Touko and Touya got to Kanto and Johtto region, they have heard these names multiple times, but haven't meet them in person.  
All they know is that, Giovani is the boss of Team Rocket, an evil organization just like Team Plasma in the Kanto and Johtto region.

"Come to think of it…" Touya looks over to Touko, "Touko, On my way here, I saw…"  
"WHAT?!" Touko stands up immediately, she's been watching the TV above them.  
Touya looks over to the TV along with others.

"Headline, Unova region is frozen, all access are blocked."  
There's a new report lady holding a microphone, and there's some slight decription written  
"The frozen source seems to be from the Giant Chasm, or the Legendary Pokemon Kyurem."

"Unova is…" Touko's trembling.  
Touya realizes, this explains why N and Zekrom left in a rush, could be that Zekrom has sensed this. "Touko!" Touya looks at Touko who continues to watch the TV with her head lift up, and fists clench, "You should summon Reshiram."  
"Reshiram is all the way at Professor Junpier's…" She looks over the phone not far away in the Pokemon Center.  
She rushes there, picks up the phone and tries dial Professor Junpier's number. But all fuzzy sounds. There's no way of communicating.

"Mom… Cheren… Bianca…" Touko mumbles.  
"Today… I saw Zekrom in Mt. Silver." Touya stands behind Touko says.  
Touko turns to Touya, her eyes are shaking: "… Could it be…?"  
"He was probably ridding on Zekrom. I saw Zekrom left in a rush into a far distance."  
"…" Touko remain silent.  
"Is this Team Plasma's doing?"  
"… I'm not sure." Touya looks away.  
Touko clenches her fists, and grin her teeth.

Sounds of beeping from inside of the Pokemon Center, it's the sound of fully healing Pokemon.  
"Touko-san, your Pokemon is ready!" Nurse Joy calls from her counter with a tray of Pokeball and Victini sitting on the tray.  
Touko walks towards Nurse joy in fast step. "Thank you so much." She says it quicky with her head down, Victini flies beside her wondering Touko's expression.  
"Let's go, Victini."  
"Victi?"  
Touko runs towards the exsit of the Pokemon Center.  
"Touko?" Everyone stand up seeing her reaction.

Sound of Pokeball opening, Touko climbs onto Pigeot's back.  
"Touko!" Touya stops in front of Pigeot in front of the Pokemon Center, "Where are you going?"  
"Professor Oak's lab!"  
"Why?"  
"To get Reshiram!"  
"Reshiram? Are you…" Touya pauses, "Are you planning on flying back to Unova using Reshiram?"  
"But you said Reshiram is in Professor Juniper back in Unova, didn't you?"  
"It doesn't hurt to try ask if Professor Oak can figure out a way for me!"

Pigeot flies away along with Touko on his back.  
"Tsk!" Touya grins his teeth, he reaches over to his belt and throws a Pokeball in the air, a steel bird Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball.  
"Skymorr!"  
"Skarmory, use Fly!" Touya commands, then he turns to Kotone and pull out his arm.  
Kotone grabs onto Touya's arm and flies to Masao Town with him.  
"Seriously! We are going to be late for the pick up!" Green feels irritates.  
"Call Watoru-san to let him know to meet at Masara Town instead!" Leaf insists.  
Green looks at Leaf, he scratches his head: "This is soo irritating!" He turns to red, "Red!"  
Red throws a Pokeball up in the air, an orange flying lizard appears in the sky, roars.  
"Charizard, use Fly."  
Charizard nods, Red jumps onto him and flies away.  
"Red, you don't ever wait, do you? Ugh!" Green grins his teeth, "Aerodactyl!"  
A grey flying Pokemon appears in the sky, Green grabs onto Leaf and jump onto Aerodactyl, and flies to Masara Town.

* * *

Professor Oak hands a white sphere to Touko's hand.

"Err? Reshiram?" Touko is shocked, seeing that pure white sphere, "Has turn back to Light Stone?"  
"Ah, Professor Juniper sent this to over before the entire communication was blocked by Team Plasma. She may already know that you were coming after you find out about this. However, after the Heal Ball arrives, it seems that Reshiram will turn back into her Light Stone form without her Hero."  
"…" Touko looks at the Light Stone, a pair of blue eyes appear from within, "Professor Oak, can you take me to an open area?"  
"Yeah sure." Professor Oak nods.

As Touya, Kotone, Green, Leaf and Red arrive in front of Professor Oak's lab in Masara Town, a sound of mighty roar blow strong wind in the small town.  
Trees and grass rustle. Everyone hold on to their hat prevend it from flying away.  
"They are in Grandpa's Pokemon facility!" Green points forward the large grass land.

"Reshiram…" Touko reaches over to Reshiram with both of her hands, Reshiram leans down and gently cuddle with her, "Welcome back."  
Reshiram lightly goan.  
"You can sense Kyurem is in trouble, can you?"  
Reshiram nods.  
"We must go back right now, we can't wait any longer."  
Reshiram nods and looks up to the sky.

"Incredible, IT IS true that Reshiram only awaken aside the one who she recognized as the 'Hero of Truth'. " Professor Oak expresses, "What a beautiful creature, I would love to do research on her."  
Touko and Reshiram look over.  
"But she turns back into Light Stone before I even get to examine her when I open the Pokeball…" Professor Oak chuckles.  
"Sorry Professor Oak, right now it's kind of emergency." Touko apologized.  
"You need to rush back to Unova right?"  
"I can't just sit here and watch my beloved region to get frozen by these evil organization." Touko clenches her fists, "They were defeated two years ago… why are they revive again?"  
"…" Professor Oak sighs, "To fly back with Reshiram, that's abit diffuclt. Are you sure you are going to do this? It's going to be a long journey, and it'll tired Reshiram out if you fly across the boarder this far."

"Touko!" Touya shouts out from far distance, running with everyone.  
"You guys followed me here?" Touko looks over with Reshiram and Victini.  
"That's reckless, Touko-chan!" Kotone stops and trying to catch her breath, with the worry look on her face, "Unova is far, we can only get there by flights!"  
"Beside, the entire region is blocked from any trepassing! How can you possibliy get inside the region?" Green explains.  
"… Well…" Touko looks down on the grass land. "N did it, didn't he?" Touko looks up.  
"N?" Green questions.  
"…" Touya is speechless.  
"I am the Hero of the Truth… I must save Unova again."  
"…Touko…" Touya calls her name quietly.

"Go ahead." Red steps forward, looking at Touko expressionless, "If you that determine to go save your region, then go. Whatever we say won't stop you right?"  
"…" Touko looks over to Red, she has her mouth zip up blushing.  
"Take tons of med with you." Red reaches over to his pocket, take out of a yellow bag, throws at Touko.  
Touko catches it, she opens up.  
It's a lot of Max Revives, and potions.  
"Red-kun…" Touko is touched, she holds the bag tight.  
"This N person, I've met him before."  
"…" Touko looks at Red with shocking look.  
"Make Pokemon Perfect, strongly dislike Pokemon battles…"  
"Where did you…"  
"He was at Mt. Silver for a while."  
"…" Touko holds onto the the bag Red gave her as tight as she can.  
"He's strong, he has the legendary dragon with him. I'm sure he will save the place, he is the other hero right?" Red turns side way, "Who knows, maybe there's another hero would appear to save the region. Like Leaf."  
Leaf points at herself, wonder why was she brought up.  
"NO NO NO, I wouldn't have defeated Team Rocket without your help Red."  
Green gives her a jealous look.  
"Oh and you too Green!" She smiles.  
Green blushes and he looks away with both of his hand on his waist.

"Professor Oak!" A boy with black hair and red head band runs towards him.  
"Kenji-kun." Everyone turns to him.  
"Wataru-kun is here."  
"That was quick! Did he fly here with his three Dragonites?" Green says sarcastically and looks irritated.  
Leaf giggles.

* * *

"Wataru-san, Clair-san!" Leaf happily runs towards a man with flame red spiky hair, with cape, along side with a lady with blue hair tie up a pony tail sitting in the living room, browsing around the pictures and Pokemon statues in the lab.

"Leaf-san." Wataru turns around, "How are you doing?"  
Clairs stands up expressionless.  
As usual, Clairs doesn't smile much, but keep her cool.  
"I'm good, thanks! It's very good to see you, Wataru-san, and Clair-san."  
Wataru smiles: "Ah, vise versa." He looks over to Green, Red and others walking towards him.  
"How are ya doing Red? Haven't seem you for a while. How long has it been? Five years now?"  
Red looks at him without an answer..  
"Hey, Lance! When are we going to battle again?"  
"Call me Wataru." Wataru lower one of his eyebrow with the tone Green gives him, "You still havne't change, Green. How's being the Gym Leader treating ya?"  
"It's going alright!" Green cross his arm with his eyes close, shifts his eyes, "I can't wait to battle you again."  
"Leave that to PWT." Wataru smirks with confidence, "I would like to know how much you've grew."  
"Enough to kick your ass again!" Green looks at him assuredly.

"Wataru-san." Touko steps forward, "Unova is…"  
"Ah." Wataru nods, "The opening of PWT is delayed, because of this emergency."  
"…" Touko bites her lips, "I got no time to waste."  
"Do you plan to return to Unova like this?" Wataru frowns.  
" Do you understand the situation?" Clairs steps up.  
"Somewhat from the news…" Touko mumbles, "But I can't sit around…" Touko bites her lips, tears are gathering around her eyes.  
"This is reckless." Wataru sighs.  
"…" Touko remain silence.  
"Nothing will stop her, just let her go." Red cross his arm sitting across the couch from where Wataru and Clairs are.  
Wataru glances at Red, he sighs, turns over to Touko who's holding in with her fist clenches tightly: "If you must go, you can still take the ship to the Decora Island, it'll be a detour. Because it won't go anywhere near Unova."  
"It's alright, Reshiram can fly through there afterwards."

"If you are taking Reshiram with you, you must give one of your Six Pokemon in exchange, as you know, it's against the rule if you have more than six Pokemon on you." Professor Oak steps forward and ask.  
"I will trade my Pigeot."  
"Very well."

After Touko grabs onto Reshiram's Heal Ball, she puts on the belt and ready to leave.  
She feels someone grab onto her arm as she exsit the lab.  
"I'll go with you." Touya insists.  
"EEK!" Touko immediately let go of Touya's hand, her face is blushing.  
"Al…alright…" Without giving a glance at Touya, she walks quickly towards the exsit.  
Touya looks at her with concern. Since they got to the Kanto region, Touko has refused to give him any kid of physical contact.  
He looks at his hand, and follows her along.  
"Good luck, Touko-chan!" Kotone cheers with both of her palms near her mouth and a smile.  
"We'll see you there." Green smirks, "We'll battle each other again in the PWT once it's opened."  
"…" Red continues to be quiet.  
"Yup!" Touko turns and nods, along with Touya beside her.  
"Safe trip!" Leaf calls.

"Unova, here I come!" Touko runs.  
"Victini, vitt!" Victini spins a few steps beside her.  
Touya and Meloetta exchanged a look, and runs behind Touko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rant alot in this chapter about the game HAHA
> 
> Story has enter its main climax,  
> Stay tune for next chapter! :D  
> (I'm sorry for the cliff hanger *Hide*)


	38. Thoughts of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things has changed in Unova,  
> People, cities, Roads,  
> Feelings...  
> Upon arriving back to Unova,  
> Everything has returned to normal.  
> Touko intends to look for him, just simply to say hi...  
> This confusing feeling...  
> makes Touko's heart ache.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **37: Thoughts of you**

_As time passes, these memories that were important to her had slowly become blurry…  
Eventually feelings were fading away…_

Touko stands in one of the level outside of Victory Road. According to Reshiram's instinct, she directs Victini to get her here. Since Reshiram might be too large to move around inside the Victory Road. Touko has to put her back into her Heal Ball.  
There's nothing but a straight walls in front of where Touko's standing.  
"Are you sure this is the place Victini?" Touko stares at Victini with the look of doubt.  
"Victini vit!" Victini gesture in panic motion, "Victi!" He doesn't look please with Touko doubting him. He turns away with his arm cross floating in the air.  
"But there's only walls…" Touko extend her arm lightly touch the wall.  
Suddenly she feels that there's nothing beyond her reach, the wall slowly fade away like a hologram, disappears. There's an entrance leading somewhere inside of the cave.

"…" Touko is silent, she awkwardly turns to Victini.  
"Vi!" Victini pouts and refuse to look at her.  
"I'm sorry, Victini!" She apologizes, takes out a Macaroons, shakes it multiple times in front of him, trying to get his attention.  
Victini peaks, couldn't resit.  
"Victii!" Victini turns happy again grab onto the Macaroon on Touko's hand and eats it happily.  
Touko smiles and looks forward: "Let's go!"  
Victini finishes the bites on the Macroos, follows along with Touko.

The cave is quiet, only sounds of her foot steps and drips of water falling down from the ceiling. Not many Pokemon around like the other parts of Victory Road. Touko browse around, it's dark, and gloomy. The place feels wet than dry. A slight cold breeze come from some where in this dark cave. The sun light is completely blocked from entering this cave.  
As she walks to the edge of the road, she looks forward, there's the familiar castle hidden in the dark across here.  
This sure brings back a lot of memories that she has forgotten.  
The time when she arrived in the champion hall, witnessed N just defeated Alder.  
Team Plasma invaded the champion hall, her long battle with all Team Plasma, N and Ghetsis.

It has been almost three years since then…  
She rushed back her way from Kanto region, knowing that Team Plasma had revived and froze the entire Unova region. As she arrived back, everything has turned back to normal, people in Nuvema town are talking about how N and other new heroes have saved the place. She feels relief. At the same time, she feels the tight feeling around her chest.  
What is this feeling? She holds her fists.  
Perhaps a visit would be nice…? Image of him appears in her head.  
She decided to come here because… she would want to see him again.  
Let him know that she's back… right?  
She didn't know where he has been, there's so much she wants to tell him.  
Touya told her that he saw N ridding on Zekrom to fly back to Unova from Mt. Silver. He was so close by, yet they never find each other there the entire time…  
She wonders, if they were destined to meet again.

"It's just a same old good friend saying hello right?" Touko thought out loud, she looks over to Victini, "I mean it's been so long… it's not like… we really…well…" She silly giggles.  
His images barely really across her mind anymore since they departed to different places.  
Really, they are just friends.  
Nothing more than just good friends now.

She looks around her, noticed the steel bridge connect to the castle is on the other side of the edge. She definitely remembers that bridge. It was scary to walk on that time.  
She gulps, exchanges a look with Victini.  
She carefuly walks on this ghetto bridge, and tries her best not to look down.  
It's so dark here, it's impossible to see what's below this bridge.  
"Sure it's nice to know how to fly, isn't it, Victini?"  
"Victi?" Victini who's flying ahead looks back to Touko with a carefree smile.  
"Way to show off there, Victini!" Touko twitches her eye bow watching Victini flying ahead proudly.

This sure is a familiar place. The bridge immediately takes her to the second floor, if she remembers correctly.  
She looks through around.  
All the crumble pieces, the fallen pillars. Such luxury castles has become a chaos palace.  
She remembers the floors were golden and shiny, now it's all dirts, rocks and broken out water strings.  
She wonders if anyone is even here. Are there any Pokemon here? The place looks so deserted.  
More importantly… will N be here?  
She doesn't have answer. She wants to check out this place. She left the house early this morning with Touya, while he went to Castelia City to visit the bar, and she decided to look for N here.  
Since she got back, the Unova has returned to normal, but no sign or info about N. The only thing she knows is that he's already back in town.  
Today is a special day after all… she decided to come here today for a reason.

The bed room, that broken music box…  
"That battle" of that day has all came back to her.  
This little innocent kid room, has been destroy by their previous battle.  
The broken train tracks, the basket ball court has fell over.  
Ceiling light is dim.  
She walks over and pick up the basket ball that rolled over to the skating track.  
On top of this dusty basket ball, still has the clear writing of "Natural Harmonia" on its surface. She reads to herself, she couldn't help but giggles for a bit.  
She looks to the bed, still remain the way it is when she first got off that bed.  
No one, not even N have return here at all, judging by the emptiness and dust inside of this castle.  
There is really no point keep looking, is there? She asks herself.  
But there's one more place she wants to check out.  
The throne room where they had their final battle with both of their legendary dragons.

"Reshiram…" Upon arriving in that room in the upper floor, Touko throws her Pokeball in the air. The beautiful flame dragon arrives on the ground with her soothing roar.  
The large hole that Zekrom broke through has already seal up with rocks.

No sign of N at all…  
She looks over to Reshiram and Victini.  
"Can you sense where Zekrom is?"  
Reshiram shakes her head.  
Touko sighs lightly: "Well… Let's go home…" She smiles with disappointed look on her.  
She holds up the Heal Ball that she has been holding the entire time, and puts Reshiram back in.

"Victiini!" Victini gestures Touko as she turns and about to leave.  
"Ah, that's right." She takes out of that rectangle box she kept in her bag with ribbon it.  
"Victini, Vict!" He nods.  
She leaves it on the pile of rocks on top of where N's throne is placing.  
"Can't forget why I'm here for. " Touko turns to Victini, "I wonder if he'll notice when he return to this castle." She looks at the box then looks over at Victini.  
Victini nods with smile: "Victi!"

Sound of Xtransciver is beeping.  
Touko just exisit the cave where N's castle resides.  
"Touko!" Touya sounds panicking, Touko is confused, "Where have you been? I've been calling you, but there was no signal, but buzzing screens!"  
"… I… was in Victory Road." A random excuse that came to her head, she's not fully lying about it either.  
"How can there be no reception on Victory Road?" Touya asks with the look of doubt.  
"You've been there!" Touko pouts, "If you go deep inside, there's barely reception! Anyways why did you call?"  
"…" Touya blushes keeps his mouth zip up, shifts his eye away.  
"… What is it?" Touko frowns.  
"Well… It's Pokemon fest in Nimbasa City… and… I was wondering if you would like to go…? Since you like festerival and all…"  
"Mhm." Touko smiles and nods, "Sounds like fun!"  
Touya quietly peeks back at Touko with the slight grin on his face because of her quick respond.  
"…" He opens his mouth slightly with the shocking look.  
"What is it? Why do you look so nervous?"  
"Because… it's a date… isn't it?"  
"…" Touko blushes, "Alright alright, I'll see you tonight! Don't be late!" She closes her eyes and turn off the Xtranciver.  
She swallows. Her heart couldn't stop fast pounding after hearing the word "Date".  
"Touya, you idiot." She mumbles.

* * *

The entire Unova region has changed a lot since she has left

She almost can't recognized the Unova Region since she has returned.  
There are a lot of routes have been change or already in or finish constructions.  
Walking in the busy street in Nimbasa City, the city is as busy as always.  
Touko smiles as she walks by multiple TV screens of Elsa's picture and video everywhere in the city.  
She's been working so hard as a model, as well as a GYM leader.  
Infact, she's looking greater and hotter than before.

As they enter the amusement park, kids are running around almost pump into her. She evades, watches their parents are going after the kids trying to catch them in this busy park.  
This festival has become fancier since the time she's been here.

"How's the ice cream Victini?" Touko throws her Ice cream wrap away and glaces over to Victini who's still licking his two scoop ice cream cone while flying beside her.  
"Victi, VICTT!" He smiles with ice cream all over his face.  
Touko takes a napkin and cleans it off his mouth.  
"Victini, Vitt!"  
"Hehe!" She chuckles. Victini always very happy and please as long as he has his sweets.

The light of the Ferris Wheel catches Touko and Victini's attention.  
Without noticing, they have arrive in front of it.  
The Ferris Wheel is shining the small lights on every other carts.  
The Ferris Wheel didn't have any change at all.  
Touko stands beside the bush with Victini floating beside her, watches the crows entering the Ferris Wheel, then looks up to the slowly spinning Ferris Wheel.

She remembers.  
The same time, three years ago, she was here with N for the Pokemon Festival as well.  
Come to think of it, it was also a "Date" that Touya called her to. She was suppose to meet up until N took her inside of the Ferris Wheel.  
She was also dress up just like today with casual wears that she normally doesn't wear, without her trainer cap.  
That could be the first time they went on a "date"… right? Although N didn't admit it was.  
However, it was a special moment to her…  
Upon thinking about that, Touko giggles.  
Part of her wonders, will N be inside of this Ferris Wheel right now?  
Will he still remember the times they spent on this Ferris Wheel together?  
Touko lightly sighs, and looks on the ground.

_Where is N?_

She knows that he's back. According to Touya…  
She lifts her head up once again to look at this Ferris Wheel that's full of memories.  
Tears slowly gather around her eyes.  
Why are her tears falling?  
Why does it feel there's stabbing pain in her heart?

_I want to see him again._

Her vision slowly become blurry due to tears.  
She wipes the tears with her arm.  
"Victi?"  
She wonders if N likes her romantically.  
Perhaps over the years he has met someone else.  
The new special hero that saved Unova…?  
She wonder who that is.  
Her heart is aching.  
She feels uncomfortable, she feels hurt.  
Why is it? She asks herself.

"Hahaha…" Touko laughs quietly, "I'm a fool."  
Slight jealousy are filling her head.  
Part of her love to be special along side with N.

_These feelings were gone for a while…  
Why does it hurt?_

"Touko!"  
A familiar voice, she looks to the left.  
"Touya." She turns her head away and wipes the tears immediately, as Touya is wearing his casual clothing without his hat.  
He looks extremely attractive with this casual clothing. Not wearing a cap, just like her, a graphic white T-shirt with dark blue jean jacket, with long black pants. Perhaps he picked out this pair just today. Touko doesn't recall seeing this outfit before.

Her heart fast pounding for a moment.  
She can't stop checking out Touya from top to bottom.

"Hehe, are you stun because of my look today?" Touya giggles.  
"…" Touko blushes and turns away, "Wha.. What are you talking about? Such a kid! Let…let's go!"  
"Haha, em!" Touya nods, grabs onto Touko's arm and walks to the other side of the Amusement park.  
"You look very cute today, Touko."  
"Cute?" Touko blushes, "I'm only wearing a T-shirt and shorts!"  
Touko looks below her, she's wearing a rose-red T-shirt with her left shoulder showing, and black thin strap tan top underneath, along with a jean shorts.  
"Just casual clothes…" She looks away embarrassed.  
"Very your style, and you look very cute in it."  
"Stop it… It's so werid hearing your compliment."  
"Hahaha" Touya laughs, he stops, "I'm serious, every word of it." Without looking back at Touko, Touya confesses.  
"…" Touko silently gazes at the back of Touya's head. He has gel his hair, nicely brush it. Unlike a messy hair that he usually has. Touya has well-prepare for this date.  
Touya turns: "I'll be waiting for your answer, my feelings will not change."  
Touko seals her lips up tightly, her face is blushing. She looks to the ground, both of them has tone out the sound of people walk by.

The tension in Touko's heart causes her to squeeze Touya's hand slightly harder. Touya turns around upon feeling this tightness.  
"Touko?" Touya pauses for a short moment, "You love me, don't you? When we were in the Kanto Region, I was able to tell. Since then you have acting strange."

"… Well…"  
Touko let go of Touya's hand, reaches over inside her bag, take out the nicely wrap box and hold up in in front of Touya with both of her hand.  
"Touko?" She's blushing, she's looking away not making eye contact with Touya.  
Touya looks closely, there are multiple band acid on Toukos' fingers.  
"Is this for me?"  
She nods.  
Touya takes the box from her hand: "Can I open it?" He asks once again, with the excited look on his face.  
She nods without words.  
As he opens the wrapper, under the light in the festival, Touya notices there are small pieces of heart shape chocolates inside of this container.

"It was my first time making this from scratch…" Touko remain looking away, "Don't expect too much OK?" She's blushing, biting her lips.  
She feels the sudden lift up on her right hand, she looks over.  
Touya gently touches her fingers that has band acid on them, gently kiss them all.  
Her heart is racing, her face is glowing hot red.  
She immediately takes her hand off Touya: "S…STOP!" She shouts. She moves her vision away, "People are watching…"  
Touya giggles.  
"Did you bake these chocolate just for me?"  
"…" Touko nods.  
"Really?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"You didn't make any for N?"  
"…" Touko pauses, "H..how can I bake him any? It's not like I know where he is or anything…"  
"Victory Road… right?"  
"…" Touko reacts, "How did you…"  
"Why else would you be at Victory Road?"  
"I was looking for Iris in the Pokemon League to congratulate her for being the new Unova Champion…"  
"Team Plasma's castle invaded in the middle of Pokemon League, large castle like this wouldn't be that easy to move right?"  
Touko silently look at Touya, she has nothing to fight back.

"I am jealous." Touya looks at the chocolate that's nicely made by Touko with envious look on his face, "To think that you would only bake these chocolate for me…"  
"It was only for you." Touko breaks the silence, "N only had the left overs, and I left it in his castle, I couldn't find him at all. I left it with Bianca and Cheren's house as well. A friendship Chocolate, friendship!"  
She peeks back at Touya's face, he has the shocking light smirk across his face.  
"REALLY?" Touya leans closer with his eyes open wide.  
"Seriously!" Touko feels irritated and embarrassed, she looks away.  
"AHAHAHA, I feel so special!" Touya laughs like a child, and happily dances around.

Touko deeply sighs with smile on her face seeing how silly Touya is.  
While people who walk by are watching him dance, and giggles. Kids are pointing at him and talking to their parents.

Touko looks over to the Ferris Wheel in the far distance from them, and looks over to Touya again.  
She reaches over to Touya's hand, Touya stops dancing.  
"Let's go, shall we?" She smiles.  
"AH!" Touya nods, as they both run into the crowds.

* * *

Sand storm is starting once again on the Victory Road.

Touko is wearing a brown cape stand in front of the wall of the Road.  
She fells around the rocks, she finds the invisible entrance.

"Victii?"  
As they enter the Victory Road, Touko takes off her hood. Shakes off the sand that's cover all over her hood, and the front of her hair.  
She looks forward.

She wants to try once again. She wonders if he has taken her chocolate… or has he return to the castle at all.  
It's only been a week since Valentines day.  
It's been almost two weeks since she's back, and still no sign of N.  
Touko wonders, does her action sound abit desperate?  
After all these time, she thought she has completely forgotten about N when she was in the Kanto region…  
She wonders… if this feeling is just a nostgic, or love?  
She gulps and enter that ghetto bridge to the castle again.

"You are a very great person N, and I really like you."

Touko stops as she's about to enter the entrance of the throne room.  
A voice of a girl…  
Touko quietly walks in, in the far away distance, she sees the Dark dragon and two people standing there.  
She definitely recongnized that silhourete of the person, and the sound of his bracelet clink together.  
She walks closer.

"Thanks Mei… You are very special, just like Zekrom and I, and Kyurem will accept someone special just like you."

Touko stops sneaking, a sudden stab pain in her heart.

"I really like you as well, I'm glad we are friends."  
"Friends… Ah. That's right. I'm very happy to have meet you. Or else…"

Stop it… As Touko looks up, both of them hug each other tightly with the smile on both of their faces. From her view, it's only the back side of the girl, she has a pair of long twin tails coming from a bun she ties, and a yellow skort with a blue and white T-shirt.  
Could she be… the new hero that saved the Unova region?

Probably huh?  
Touko looks to the ground, her vision, her head is feeling dizzy and blurry.  
Save the world together with N… fighting along side with N…  
An image of the girl and N smiling together, holding hands with each other.  
"I see… he has move on to a new person…" Tears slowly falls down, she covers her mouth with her hand, tries to shield her sound of crying.

"I'm glad I met you N too!"

JUST STOP!  
Touko gets up and starts to run away.  
However she trips over a rock in front of her as she runs, and falls on the ground.

"Who's there?"  
N asks.

Touko looks to the back, seeing N and this new girl has noticed her, she gets up as fast as she can. She runs as fast as she can.  
She's breathing fast, and heavy with her mouth open.

"Touko!" N calls.  
Touko refuses to stop. She's biting down her lips, tears are falling like broken jewels.

Is this the feeling of nostalgic? Or love?  
His images was barely crossing her mind this entire time…  
Why is it that she can't control her tears?  
Why does her chest feel so tight?  
Right now all she knows is that she can't stop her tears…  
Her heart is aching…

Please stop the tears, and this feeling…


	39. The sweet taste of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's right here,  
> N tries to reach out to her.  
> Until he realized why he forgot about her.  
> Touya is the one for her.  
> This forgotten bitter feelings are slowly taking over his heart.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **38: The sweet taste of Chocolate**

_When he sees her again, he wants to tell her "Thank you"._  
It's just a simple appreciation, nothing more than that.  
The girl has return to this land, standing in such short distance away from him.  
The girl of his dream that he has forgotten slowly revived in his mind by little.  
He pulls out his hand trying to reach her,  
with the range where he can see her clearly, yet she's so far away.  
Then someone else has came in into this scenery, and happily took her away.  
He stuns.  
Then he remembers, why did he forget about her.

"N, please calm down!" Kyouhei gets up from his seat, tries to pull N back inside of the cart as much as he can. N is surely stubborn, he won't move an inch. Or maybe Kyouhei isn't strong enough.  
After witness Touko, N has been stun there with his body leaning towards outside of the cart. His shoes are sticking out towards outside. He remains in the position of ready to jump off.  
If N leans outward more, he could fall. Especially he looks like he isn't moving an inch or holding to the door of the cart any tighter.  
The wind blowing inside the cart, causes it to shake.  
Kyouhei tries to stable himself, grabs onto N's waist as tight as he can with both of his arms wrap around him, tries to pull him back in.  
"N!" Kyouhei calls. The wind is making his hair messy and poking against his skin.  
He's not listening, he has tuned out everything around him.

"Thank you for your… HUH?!" The worker is shocked.  
Without realizing, they are already on the ground. The worker is shocked upon seeing the door has broke open. Kyouhei awkwardly let go of N.  
"The door… Sir, are you alright?" The worker asks with concern.  
Without a word, N exists the FerrisWheel with his head til down.  
"N…" Kyouhei is about to go after him, then he turns back and bow to the worker then runs after N.  
"N-san!" Kyouhei calls, "That trainer… That girl just now…" Kyouhei tries to catch his breath as he runs.  
"Kyouhei…" Ruri notices Kyouhei stops running after N, and calling the long green hair man who finally stops upon his called. She glances to N.  
"N… please answer me." Kyouhei shouts.

N lifts his head up, and walks away silently into the crowds.  
"…" Kyouhei scratches his head and inhale a deep sighs.  
Without a word, N has walked away, disappear into the crowds. Opposite of where Touko and Touya left to.

Kyouhei sighs deeply, clenching his fist.  
There's no point chasing after him, N probably won't say a word.  
No, he's not doing fine at all.  
Kyouhei worries in his head, biting his lips.  
Feeling frustrated.  
"Kyouhei…" Ruri lightly taps on his shoulder, he turns around.  
"Ru…Ruri!" He immediately blushes, and distances himself away from her with the panic look on his face.  
"Hi." She waves with smile.  
OMG she's soo adorable when she smiles! Kyouhei gulps, check out the entire outfit of Ruri's.  
Normally she wears a big white hat with a flower on it, and a long white dress, and has her pink short bob hair.  
But today… She's wearing a beautiful floral dress and a necklace. She's not wearing a hat today, instead she's wearing a very cute ribbon hair clip with her hair curl.  
What is the smell? Her perfume smells so nice, and she's wearing light make up. He can see the light pink lipstick on her soft lips.

Too cute, super cute, there's no one that's cuter than her!  
Kyouhei expresses in his mind, he can't move his eyes away from her.

"Kyouhei?" She tils her head.  
"Ah…" Kyouhei finally able to move his mouth, "S..Sorry for making you wait!" Kyouhei bows, "I saw a friend and… and…"  
"You are very kind person, Kyouhei."  
"Errr?" Kyouhei lifts his head up to Ruri remains in his bowing position.  
"You saw he…" Ruri looks to the direction where N walked to, "He was ridding alone on the Ferris Wheel, that's why you went with him right?" She looks back at Kyouhei who just slowly gets back to his standing position, "I understand. Kyouhei is very nice person as expected."She smiles gently.  
"Ah… err…" Kyouhei looks away, "It feels like a man and man date… sitting in that Ferris Wheel… honestly…Very misleading."  
Ruri giggles: "You are funny!"  
"It's not that funny…" Kyouhei expresses in his mind with the look of disappointment.  
He turns away with his face blushing redder and redder.

* * *

Flash back of Touko looking up at the Ferris Wheel, her smile holding with Touya's hands, continues to reappear in N's mind.

This unknown feeling in his heart is causing discomfort.

As N is walking in the crow of people, with his head continued tiled down.  
He doesn't know where he has walked to, he only knows that he's somewhere in the Nimbasa City.

"Hehe, Tepig! I'm glad I found you! Don't run off like this again, OK?"  
"Sorry…"  
Follow by the voice of a female, N looks over.  
This female trainer has her tail tie up and a blue cap, happily hold up her Tepig, and snuggles with this little guy.  
The image of the girl is very familiar alright… Perhaps this stranger is younger than Touko. New trainer, it seems.  
N turns forward once again, and continues walking.

He stands by the porch near the stadium in Nimbasa City, the stadium lights are shining different colour lights all over on its outer surface.  
He takes out the Pokeball from his belt, look at its shiny surface with reflection of the colourful lights from the Stadium.  
He wants to go some where that's quiet…  
There are less people walking around the stadium.  
This puzzling feelings.  
He doesn't understand why is he feeling down.  
His heart feels sorrow, he feels exhausted and tired.  
But what's there to think about…?  
Why is he feeling so confused?

Touko?  
Isn't it great that she's finally back in town?  
Instead of happiness, why does his heart feels gloomy?

"Zekrom… How do you feel about Reshiram? You haven't forgotten her either, have you?"  
A long silent…  
No reply… That's right. He can't hear Pokemon's voices when they are trapped in the Pokeball. So neither can Pokemon.  
He grasps on to the Pokeball tightly, his hand is trembling.

It's been three years, he has forgotten this feelings towards her.  
After all, Touya is the one for her.

"Mr. N?"  
N lifts his head to the right, a cute girl with twin tails tie from the two buns on top of her head, A pair of stripe cute pink ribbons are tied around the bun, she's dressing up in a pink dress style blouse under layer skorts.  
Tonight, everyone has been dressing up, then N realized, must be a special day. A lot of couples are walking around, holding hands, kissing.

"It IS you!" Mei happily runs towards him who's silently looking at her, "It's very nice to see you here!"  
"…" N nods slowly, "Mei…"  
"Are you out here enjoying the festiveral on Valentines Day?" Mei asks.  
"Valentines…day?" N mumbles with question.  
"Err… Have you not heard of Valentines day? Or did you just forgot the date?" She laugh silly.  
Mei sure is very adorable. Her innocent smiles is so pure, and with light blush on her face. She's acting more girly compare to Touko.  
"No… I never heard of Valentines day."  
"Really?" Mei seems shock, "You see a lot of couples around?" Mei turns to the side where people are holding hands lovely dovey walking out of the stadium, "A lot of couples around, it's date night for a lot of couples after all."  
"Are you here for date as well?"  
Mei blushes immediately: "Well… um…" She looks away nervously, "Yes… But my date isn't here yet."  
"I see…" N smile gently. He lightly pats on Mei's head. Her hair is nicely brush and shiny, she really dressed up well for today. She's very adorable when she's nervous.

Mei nervously moving both of her long legs, both of her index fingers are poking against each other: "I have been looking for you at your castle, but you haven't been around." She blushes.  
"I rarely return to the castle. Is something urgent?" N asks gently.  
"Uh… well… not really… it's just that… I have something to ask you… about Kyurem…" She nervously grasps against her shirt, shifts her eyes around blushing, "Well… You see… I was going to ask for your advice the time Kyouhei and I went to your castle… but … After that battle and all…"  
"Sorry about that. That was a clutter day." N stands up, "Perhaps we can meet up some other time."  
"Yes!" Mei answers with excited look on her face, her watery eyes are shaking eager to wait for a reply.  
"How about a week from now? Right now I have other things…"  
Simply a lie… however N isn't in a mood for any Pokemon battle.  
Certain someone has filled all over his mind.  
"I understand! " Mei has big smile on her face, "Thank you, N! I have…a lot…a lot more…"

"Mei!"  
A voice of a teen, Mei and N turns to the back.  
Hugh is wearing his dark blue polka and T-shirt under neath, with his hand inside of his pants Pocket looking irritated.  
"Hugh…" Mei blushes.  
"…" Hugh twitches one of his eye bows looking at N.  
He walks quickly grabs onto Mei's arm and drags her to leave.  
"Hugh? Wait!" Mei is being drag away by Hugh, she turns back to N, "I'm sorry, N. It was nice seeing you today!"

N quietly watches Mei and Hugh, and he notices that Hugh has turned around giving him the pissed off look once again.  
This look doesn't seem hatred, but he seems to dislike him.  
Don't recall seeing him before, however must be Team Plasma that he's hating at.  
What he and his father has done in the past, should not be forgiven…

N turns away once again, looking up in to clear night sky.  
Big city with multiple lights has covered the stars in the night sky.  
He enjoys being in the quiet places more… as he expected.  
Perhaps stay at Pinwheel Forest for the night?  
He lightly sighs.

A forgotten memory of Touko and him fell asleep watching the night sky in front of the camp fire along with their Pokemon on the side.  
It was an interesting night.  
It was the first night that they got to know each other.  
Smile of the girl appears in his mind once again.  
This is getting him upset.

Perhaps he should look for her? This thought came to his mind.  
To say "Thank you"… right?  
Suddenly remembering Touko and Touya, then Mei and Hugh, the realization of Valentines Day. He feels bitter. He looks at his the other hand, he stretches the five fingers in and out.  
An old feelings has reappeared…  
A feelings that's been forgotten…  
Multiple memories that was hiding deep down in his heart.  
Remembering Touya comfortably grabs onto Touko's hand and run.  
N looks to his hand again. Part of him has thoughts wanting to hold that girl once again. He wants to hold the hand with the girl of his dream, and hug her and never let go.  
It's strange, he stopped having these kind of thoughts months after they were departed from each other.  
Yet seeing her again from above far distance, these feelings seem to have regain again.

But…  
Touko has Touya now. Touya should be the one to be with her…  
N puts Zekrom's Pokeball away back on his belt.

* * *

Back to the castle…

"…" N gasps.  
On top of the rocks that covers all over his throne, there's a nicely wrapped box.  
Judging by the light dusts on top of it, it's been here for a while.  
No one comes into this castle, even he hasn't return to his castle for a while.  
N opens the wrappers, he sees a large rectangle shape chocolate.

"It's yours, idiot."

It says on the little note inside that box on top of the chocolate.  
The rectangle chocolate look kind of dull.  
Upon reading that note, N couldn't help but giggles quietly.

"Is this, chocolate? Who is it from?"  
Without noticing, Mei appears from behind.  
N turns around.  
"Your fans? Or perhaps your secret crush?" Mei giggles.  
"…" N looks at Mei, and glances over to the chocolate.  
"Ah, I as well…" Mei opens her bag that she's carrying on her shoulder, and takes out a small box, "Here's my chocolate. Sorry for the delay, I meant to give you the day of Valentines day." Mei smiles, "It's a friendship chocolate."

"Thank you…" N takes the box, "Why do you give chocolates?"  
"It's Valentines day. Although mine is a bit delayed."  
"Chocolate for Valentines day?" N looks confused and curios.  
"It's a day when you home made chocolate for someone you love. That includes your lovers or friends! Therefore there's the 'Honmei Chocolate*' and the 'Friendship' chocolate. At least that's what they called it in Kanto region."  
 _(*Honmei Chocolate: "True feeling chocolate", a chocolate that woman give to the man who they have romantic feeling for in Japan)_  
"Homemade chocolate for the one you love… huh…" N looks at that rectangle chocolate, his heart is shaken.  
"That's one big chocolate you got there, the person who gave you that chocolate must put a lot of effort."  
"…" N silently looks at that chocolate, and breaks off a small part and put in his mouth.  
"How is it?" Mei smiles, "Can you taste the sweet taste of love?"  
N slowly chews on the chocolate, he suddenly stops and opens his mouth slightly.  
The sweet taste brings back the memory to him. Image of Touko appears over and over in his head.  
This chocolate is delicious… Very… delicious…  
This sweetness is extend all over his body, his hands are shaking.  
For a short moment, he can feel his tears might be falling.  
Mei patiently waiting for N's respond, but N seems to be stun.  
"N?"

"… Let's get started. You want to know about Kyurem right?" N changes his expression, looks over to Mei.  
"… Err…" Mei is shocked by the sudden topic change, she nods, "Yes."  
"Kyurem should have already regain his power inside of his cave, if you challenge him again, he should take you on for battle." N reaches to his belt, takes out the Pokeball with Zekrom in it.  
"..." Mei looks away, "But I'm not sure if he'll accept me…"  
"He talked to you, didn't he? Out of everyone, he chose to communicate with you. You are a special one Mei, just like I am, and Kyurem. Please have confident on yourself. Kyurem probably really likes you, he is waiting for you inside his cave, waiting for the day that he will accept you as your friend."  
"N…" Mei is moved, she nods with smiles, "Thank you N! I really like you as well! I'm glad to meet you N, or else… Please let me have a battle with you to test my skill."  
N reaches over to Mei, and hugs her tightly.  
She blushes: "N?"  
To N, Mei is always like a little sister, she's adorable. He can't leave her alone when she needs help. Her big watery eyes, thirsty to learn more about Pokemon and to communicate with Pokemon.

Suddenly a sound of rock falling on the ground, and a sound of someone scream out of pain from falling.  
Both of them turn to their back.  
"Who's there?" N steps forward, walking closer to see the person.  
N gasps, he witness Touko gets up looks back at him, and she runs away as fast as she can.

"Touko!" N calls.  
She's not looking back but keeps running.  
N chases after her.

"Touko!" N's call echoes inside of the empty castle, as he chases after her.  
As usual, she runs extremely fast.  
When he chases her to outside, sandstorm has started for a while, in the blurry sandstorm, he sees a flame tail and a white dragon flies away fading slowly in distance.  
Touko has flied away with Reshiram.

Sand wind blow against N's long green hair flying at its direction.  
He reaches his Pokeball, he hesitates.  
Why was Touko running away? If he catches her now, will she want to talk to him?  
There must be some kind of misunderstanding… right?  
He looks at the Pokeball in his hand.  
"Zekrom… Tell me what to do…" He mumbles.

"N…?" Mei was about to go after N since he hasn't return for a while, N has just walked back into the castle with his head tiled down.  
Mei comes closer with concern look on her face.  
That look on N's face answers her question, she quietly looks at N.  
Why did she run away?  
Could it be that she may have misunderstood something seeing that her and N were hugging?  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said these things to lead her misunderstanding."  
"It's my fault, I hugged you first."  
Mei blushes, and looks away: "Well… it was just a friendly hug… right?"  
N nods.

He looks so depress.  
He's been waiting to see her, yet when they finally meet, she just runs off like this.  
He must be hurt.  
"Why don't you chase after her? Don't worry about me…"  
"I doubt she wants to see me." N smiles with exhaustion.  
"Of course she does, didn't she come to the castle?" Mei frowns.

"That chocolate!" Mei loses her temper points at the chocolate that N has placed on the throne beside the one she made, "She made you those chocolate, didn't she?"  
"…" N glances over the chocolate remain silent.  
"She must work really hard making those chocolates! You can taste it can't you? She must be back here to check if you have returned to your castle."  
"…" N remains silent, he clenches his fist.  
"She was thinking about you while making these chocolates!"

A long pause of silent, N refuses to look at Mei but leaves his head til down.

"N… You love her, don't you?"  
"… Why do you say that?"  
"I can tell from your expression."

Mei watches quiet N, waiting for an answer impatiently with that undecided face he has.

"N!" Mei shouts, "If you love her, why don't you confront with her? Why are you trying to hide yourself? She's back isn't she? What's there to hestitate about? Go explain to her this misunderstanding!"  
"I can't!" N shouts back. "Stop sounding like as if you understand."  
N usually talks so quietly, Mei is stun by the loudness of him.  
"I can't be with her! I don't deserve to be with her!" N stares into Mei's eyes, "Touya should be the one with her!" In N's mind, a flash back of Touya and Touko holding hands running together in front of the Ferris Wheel that night appears in his mind. His heart hurts thinking about this, he's grinding his teeth, with both of his fists clench.  
"Touya…?"  
"Touko's brother…"  
"Er…?" Mei makes a confused look, "Inse…"  
"They aren't really siblings." N explains, "Some complicated family relationship that's none of our business."  
"Sorry…" Mei exhales in relief, "Then why…"  
"Touya's feeling for her, and their bonds are way stronger than mine… Only Touya can make her happy…" Memory of Touko smiling appears in his mind, "Only he can make her smile like this."  
"…" Mei looks at N's tiled head down and a sorrow face, she looks away.

Both of them were silent for a while.  
"Why don't you go make her smile too?"  
"…" N glances over at Mei.  
"N… if you see Touko right now, what will you say to her?"  
"…" N pauses, "To tell her 'Thank you'." He looks away.  
"Is that it?"

"Aren't there a lot of things you want to talk about with her?"  
"… Like what?"  
"Catch up with things you both missed about each other… perhaps your feelings…"  
"… I have forgotten my feelings for her a while ago."  
"Quit lying, N-san."  
"…" N frowns, he glances over at Mei.

"Are you going to continue run away and let some other guy take her? Is this Touya person dating Touko?"  
"… Seems so…" N mumbles.  
"You don't know it for sure, right?" Mei frowns.  
N has no words.  
"Don't you want to be with her?"  
N remain silent.  
"Stop saying 'you don't deserve' her, things like that."Mei switches her serious expression to a smile: "Why don't you go after her, and confront her your feelings? I mean you both have been apart for over two years now. Wouldn't be great to catch up with each other?"  
Mei taps N on the front shoulder: "You both aren't kids anymore."  
"Being lecture by someone younger than me…" N sighs, looks over to Mei and giggles, "Touko has done it before too… She would always get on my case."

Watching N giggles, Mei can't help but have a grin on her face.  
"I have never seem N smile like this."  
N stops.  
"You has this unique smile whenever this 'Touko' trainer is being brought up."  
"…" N blushes, he covers his mouth with his right hand and looks away.  
So cute! Mei thought.  
She turns side ways and continues with smile on her face: "You know, I've met Touko before, long ago." She looks on the ground, lightly kicks the small rock scatter around on the ground, beside her feet, "I was lost in Giant Chasm. Kyurem told me to go away. Then I was attempting to capture Kyurem for Hugh… So we can fight Team Plasma. But I couldn't, Kyurem just kept on telling me to go away. I was running in the snow, Kyurem kept on coming after me, and blow up attacks in that blizzard day. Until…" Mei looks up to the ceiling, "A female trainer ridding on a white dragon with flame tail appeared, and saved me. I was half unconscious, but I remember it was Reshiram, and she was very warm." She glances over to N, "Next thing I know, she bought me back to the academy where I came from."

"… This is very like her." N smiles kindly.  
Mei nods: "She is very kind! I would want to meet her again, and thank her as well!" Mei puts her hand under her chin, with an eyebrow up, "But I wonder if she still remembers me…"

"…" N watches Mei, he looks to the ground. He clenches his fists tightly, he looks forward, "I'm going to talk to her." He breaks the silence.  
"Err?" Mei looks over.  
"I'll go look for her tomorrow and confront with her, about how I feel." N smirks, "and catch up our thoughts while we were apart for two years!"  
"That's the spirit!" Mei put both of her fists leaning towards N with the energetic look on her face.  
"Thanks Mei." N slaps his face twice with both of his hand, "Let's get to the battle like you asked for the other night."  
"Don't you want to go look for her now?" Mei concerns.  
"You've came all these way here, I can't just let you go home empty handed again. I will look for Touko tomorrow."  
"…" Mei blushes as she turns away, "Thanks N… I really appreciate this."

* * *

Although to look for Touko…

Where do you begin?

N stands on Victory Road wonders.  
Sand storm has stop in Victory Road, everywhere seems clear.  
Grasses and everything are cover yellow colour, from the Sand storm.

Unova is a large place, who knows where she is?  
Asking Pokemon?  
N glances over to his surrounding, wild Pokemon are coming in and out.

After a long thought, N arrives in front of Touko's home.  
Flowers are budding, grass are slowly going green. Signs of spring is on its way.  
He wanted to peek inside of her room through the window when ridding on Bravery's back to arrive here.  
Then a thought of: "YOU CREEPER N!" Said by Touko came cross his mind.  
Perhaps it is more polite to enter from the front door.

He's been staring at the door for the past 10 minutes, he has raised his right hand with the gesture of knocking multiple times.  
However, he's nervous.  
Many scenario of reunited Touko appear in his head.

What will he say when he sees her?  
Hey?  
It's been a while?

He doesn't know.  
He's trembling.  
His heart is fast pounding.  
It's been almost three years since they've seen each other…  
What should he say?

"Oh hello!"  
A voice of a female, stops N's trembling.  
He turns around.  
"A company?" A lady is standing behind him smiles.  
"…" N is stunned.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will N and Touko meet again?
> 
> The bar of distance between N and Touko is getting closer and closer :D
> 
> Stay tune for the next exciting chapter!


	40. PWT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon World Tournament has begun.  
> The tournament everyone has been looking forward to.  
> Touko and Touya arrives in PWT with friends and encounter Kyouhei and Mei...

**Black 2 and White2 39:  PWT**

It's been a while since Touko steps into Driftveil City.  
Not being home in Unova region for the past 3 years, surely sees the visible changes.  
Especially Driftveil city, the city looks even more luxurious and wealthy.

"Clay must be have gone all out developing this city." Touko and Victini are looking around as they walk to the south side of the city, where their destination is.  
"Victii!" Victini nods with smile.  
"If I remember correcntly, the South side of the Driftveil city… was Cold Storage, right?"  
Touya takes out the map from his bag, "Are you sure that's what the invitation says?" Touya looks over to Touko with the look of doubt.  
Meloetta mimics the same gesture.  
"I'm pretty sure." Touko gives Touya the confident grin, "How could you not trust me Tou~ya~?"  
Suddenly a peck on the lip.  
Touko blushes and distances herself immediately covers her mouth with both of her hand.  
"Easy access!" Touya thumbs up with the victory smile.  
"Err…" Touko's face is blushing red, "I told you to stop that, Touya!" She shouts with glare.  
Touya giggles: "I love you, Touko!"  
"…" Touko pouts and walks away with both of her clenching fist.  
Victini follows her along.  
While Meloetta crying and punching Touya on the head multiple times.  
"Ow, ow, ow! Stop Meloetta…" Touya blocks the fast punch by Meloetta with both of his left arm up on his face.

Touko stops, hiding her blushing face and mouth under her red scarth. Her eyes are shaking.  
"Seriously!" She bites her lips, her heart is fast pounding.   
"I love you, Touko!"  
Touya's silly smile appears in her mind. Then…  
Images of N and the mysterious girl (Mei) reappears in her mind.  
Her heart aches, she feels irritated and uncomfortable.  
She shakes these thoughts off her head, and continues walking to her destination.

Arriving in front of a luxurious building with fancy lights all over. Nicely tiled floor, with unique design and texture. Dark blue yellow edge flags hanging on the pill and waving in the wind direction.  
There's large 80 inch screen playing epic commercial of today's event and showcases the inside of this luxury building.

PWT… Stands for "Pokemon World Tournament".  
A brand new tournament that's opening up today in the Unova Region, inviting all GYM Leader and champions around the world to battle. Only selected elite trainers like Touko and Touya are also able to participated in this.   
A very rare and great opportunities to challenge other GYM leaders and champions in the region that they haven't been to.

Ocean winds softly blow against Touko's hair, she looks around her surrounding. The ocean is visible, unlike Cold storage, the entire area is open up now.  
This view is amazing.   
The ocean is beautiful from this view, she can see ships set sail in a far distance.

"OI!!! Touko, Touya!" Touko follows the direction of the voice.  
"Green!" Touko smiles and waves.  
Green, Red are walking to this direction. Green is waving, while Red remain in his expressionless face walking with both of his hands in the pants pocket, while Pikachu is grasping against his shoulder.

"Where's Leaf?" Touya and Touko runs towards them, Touya asks.  
"Ah, she's staying with Kotone until they find Hibiki." Green sighs, "Seriously, where did that guy go."  
"Ohh?" Touko teases, "Green-san, are you disappointed that Leaf isn't here?"  
"Ohh shut up!" Green blushes immediately and looks away, "Who cares, she always orders me around." He waves his right hand, "Now my ears are all quiet and peaceful!"  
"…" Red dazes out as always.

"Oh hey look who's finally out of the cave!"  
A voice of a female, everyone look over.

"Hello!" A girl with orange hair and a side pony tail tie up on her left walks to their direction with a spiky hair man.  
"Kasumi-san!!" Touko says happily, "And Takeshi-san!"  
Red look to her direction, looking surprised.  
Kasumi stops in front of them along side with a man with spiky hair.  
"It's been a while, Red-kun!" Kasumi leans her face closer to Red and smiles.  
"…" Red turns away.  
"You're so shy as always!" She pets Pikachu under the chin, "Hi Pikachu!"  
"Pi~~" First time Touko and Touya hear Pikachu make such cute and happy sound. This Pikachu must likes Kasumi. Every time Touko tries to pet this Pikachu, he would zap her and gives her the fieces look.  
Touko watches Red, she blinks a few times with the smirk on her face.

* * *

As they enter the building, luxry bright lights, unique texitile floor. 

Plasma Screens everywhere on the wall, features Pokemon battles.  
Everyone can't help but look around the place.  
Trophies, pictures of people with their six wining Pokemon.  
Stairs with luxury red carpets place in the middle.  
"Wohhh…" Everyone inhale deeply trying to breath this bright fanciness.

"As expected from a World Tournament." Green put both of his hands on his waist.  
Kasumi nods with smile, "This place is so nice."  
"It seems that we need to register." Takeshi looks over to the different counters in front of them , "There's a GYM leader and there's the champion registration."  
"We, the regular trainers are over there." Touya points at the lady wearing pink on the opposite side of where Takeshi and Green are looking.  
"Well, let's go then." Green walks over along with Red who's quietly follows along.  
"Touko?"  
"Ah, yes." She nods and follows along with Touya who has started to walk a head of her.  
She's caught up watching the Pokemon battles on the screen, feature Alder and Iris.

As they approach to the register counter. Touko witness the back of two teens who are over the register counter. They stop and wait in the line.  
"This is very exciting!" Touya takes a deep breath, grasp against his side way bag with nervous smile on his face, he glances over to Touko, "I wonder what kind of opponent I'll be facing? This is so exciting!"  
Touko stretches her arm and twisters her upper body: "Ah! I worked so hard to test out! My goal is…" She looks over to Red who's on the other side to register, "To beat the crap of him!"  
"Hahaha…" Touya awkwardly laughs.

Touko looks to the front, waiting for the trainers in front to finish register.   
She realizes, she definitely recognized that pony tail girl teen.  
The pony tail, that yellow skort with black tights. She regonizes her.   
That was the girl who was with N in the castle…  
If she has something to do with N… she must be that new hero that saved the Unova region… Or some kind of special person…  
Aldner probably chose her as well to enter this tournament.  
Feeling of her aching heart reappears.

That teen won't recognized her, would she?  
That day she just ran away without turning back… She couldn't have recognized her, would she?  
She wonders if N told anything about her…  
Or maybe he has forgotten about her that there's no point bringing her up.   
Irritated thoughts came to her mind, she has to shake it off.

"Your register is completed, however your Genesect is not allow to participaid in the Pokemon World Tournament. Would you like to switch your Genesect with other Pokemon?" The lady in pink stands in front of her computer, who just finished typing. She stands in a proper manner.  
"WHAT?!" Kyouhei leans his body forward to the pink lady with surprise look, "No Genesect? But he's an important members of my team!"  
"I'm terriblely sorry. Any rare legendary Pokemon aren't allow in." The lady bow with apologetic look, "It's because we don't have much data about this Pokemon, it may create unfair disadvantage for other trainers."  
 "How can it be…" A single drop of tear drop out from the edge of his eye.  
"There's nothing we can do right?" Mei giggles, "Common now, switch with something else!"  
"I'll take Simisage." Kyouhei bites his lip with inconvince expression.

After finished registration, both of them turn around happily. As they turn, their eyes meet with Touko and Touya.  
all four of them stuns there.  
Touya blinks a few times, feeling confused. He glances over to Touko, who looks shock with her mouth slightly open.

"Could it be?" Kyouhei opens his mouth, his body is trembling, "THE HERO OF IDE…" Kyouhei says out loud with excitement.  
Mei has the biggest and happiest look on her face, pushes Kyouhei side and rushes in front of Touko.  
She holds up both of Touko's hands to her eye level, open the biggest eye and says with excitement: "OMG! IT'S THE REAL PERSON! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" She screams.  
Touko awkwardly looks at this cute girl who's about her height and shouts out in front of her.   
She smells nice.   
"I have always wanted to meet you, Touko!"

How did she know her name?  
Touko analyzes her entire body.  
She's adorable…Such a beautiful face, adorable twin tails hang from two buns, she sure has the body. Big butt, big cute watery eyes, pretty face… long legs, black tights…and… She glances down at Mei's chest, then she looks at hers.  
She makes an irritated expression.

Mei: 1, Touko 0…

That is definitely a D cup… The nicely shape breasts are popping out from her tight white shirt with blue short sleeves. While herself is an A cup with barely anything showing.  
Touko is crying internally.

"Hold on, Mei! Why did you get ahead of me? I'm her biggest fan!"  
"QUIET!" Mei stares at Kyouhei with the anguish look.  
"…" Kyouhei grins his teeth.

"And you are…?" Touya finally has a chance to say something, he steps forward.  
"Oh you must be Touya!" Kyouhei smiles, and takes his hand out, "I'm Kyouhei! I visited your house a while back."  
"… Ehh?" Touya pauses for a bit, and he shakes Kyouhei's hand, "AH… I see you know a lot about us."  
"Infact our parents are friends."  
"Is that so?" He meant Touko's mom probably, Touya thought in his head.

"We've heard a lot about you from N!" Mei smiles.  
"…" That name caught Touko's attention, "He… has?"  
Now it's clear… He hasn't forgotten about her. Touko's mind feels slight relief.  
Touya glances over at Touko with the look of jealousy.  
Kyouhei watches both of their reaction, he's silent.

"Touko, there's something I want to explain."  
"Err?" Touko looks into Mei's eyes, she looks very serious.  
"I don't know right now it's a good time to talk about this…that day…"

A sudden feeling of a hand tap from behind on both Touko and Touya's shoulder.  
"Hey…"  
"Cheren!" Touko and Touya are shocked.  
Cheren has grown tall and he's not wearing glasses anymore. He's wearing a white shirt, and pants. He looks so much more handsome and mature.  
"Looking professional there, Cheren." Touya teases.  
"Just like a real teacher!" Touko smiles with teeth grin.  
Cheren blushes: "You both haven't change one bit…" He looks away.

"Cheren!?" Mei let go of Touko's hand.  
"You guys are friends as well?" Kyouhei is shocked.

"Ah, childhood best friends, along with Bianca." Cheren let go both of his hand on Touko and Touya's shoulder.  
"The ceremony is about to start, you should all get register and ready."  
"Cheren is Gym leader now, so you will be in the GYM Leader section right?"  
Cheren nods: "Yeah."  
"That's great Cheren!" Touko smiles, "You've finally become a GYM leader."  
Cheren nervously blushes and look away, with a single finger scratching the button of his face. "Alright, let's just go in."

As they are walking into the stadium with opening ceremony, Touko glances over at Kyouhei and Mei.  
Image of Mei talking with N in the castle appears once again in her mind.  
What does she have to talk to her about before Cheren interrupt? She wants to know. This is really getting her.  
If she has something to do with N, and right now they are one of the trainer that got selected to participated in the PWT… Most likely they were the hero who saved the Unova Region.  
They are special trainers as she thought.  
Suddenly Touko's heart feels slight pain.  
Why is that?  
Could this be… Jealousy…?  
She grasp against her chest, and swallows.

* * *

"Welcome to PWT! The one and only world tournament gather all GYM Leaders and champion around the world to battle!" Clay stands on stage, making the speech.

Kyouhei and Mei are checking around them.   
All the elite trainers like themselves are sitting in one section near the stage, while other GYM leaders and champions are sitting on the opposite side. The upper levels seems to be audiences.  
"This is awesome…" Kyouhei expresses, his body is trembling, "I'm so excited!"  
"I wonder how the battle systems works." Touko turns to Touya.  
"Beats me~" He shrugs.

"Today's battle will be, the first battle of the following groups: Elite trainers , Gym leaders and Champions. Winners will move on to the second round battle tomorrow, the winner tomorrow will move on to battle with GYM Leaders, then the champions the next day!"  
Clay turns to his back where the big screen locates, he points towards it with is body and his arm: "Battle map is shuffle and display as follows."

Kyouhei turns to the screen, he's shocked.  
The first battle… "NO WAY!" He stands up, looks over to his right where Touko and Touya are sitting.  
Touko also makes the exact surprise expression.  
Kyouhei gulps.  
She's his first opponent.

* * *

"Let the first elite trainer battle, begin!" The judge stands in the middle, pointing to Kyouhei, "Kyouhei from Aspertia City, and Touko from Nuvema Town!" 

Both of them stand across from each other on the battle field.

What a pleasant surprise, and a nervous moment. Kyouhei hasn't stop sweating and feeling exciting battling with the hero he admires.  
"Let's make this the greatest battle ever, Kyouhei… right?" Touko takes out her Pokeball.  
"Y…Yes ma-dam!" Kyouhei stiffen up, "I've been always been looking forward to battle with you, 'Hero of Truth'."  
"You don't need to address me like that." Touko giggles, she presses the center button of the Pokeball.

"Each trainer allow only three Pokemon in the battle field! Let's begin!" Judge sets his flags.

"GO! Kingdra!" Touko throws her Ultra ball out on the battle field, a large blue seahourse Pokemon appears on there with the sparkles of water.  
"Gigalith! Go!"  
A hard rock Pokemon heavily lands on the stage.

"Gigalith huh?" Touko smiles, "It's been a while since I see Unova Pokemon!"  
"I've heard that you were training in the Kanto region."   
"Ah, I was. Let's see which of us is stronger. " Touko pulls out her left hand, "Kingdra, Hydro Pump!"  
"Gigalith, use Iron Defense!" Kyouhei commands right after.

Huge water pump from Kingdra immediately blocks by Gigatlith's Iron Defense, barely any scratches.  
The pressure of the water pushes Gigalith a few steps.  
"Giga…" Gigalith glances over to Kingdra, "GIGA!"  
"VERY GOOD, GIGALITH!" Kyouhei encourages, "Use STONE EDGE!"  
"Kingdra, ICE BEAM!"

Rocks rises up from below, blocks Kingdra from the bottom, Kindra was going to spits out ice beam through his mouth but being blocked by the rocks.  
"UGH!" Touko grinds her teeth, "Very good tactic there." She smiles with slight frustration look on her face, "Not too shaby."  
"Same goes to you!!" Kyouhei smirks.  
"Kingdra, use Ice Beam once more!" As Kingdra is free from the rocks, it splits ice beam to Gigalith.  
"Gigatlith… USE EXPLOSION!"  
"WHAT?" A huge bright light appears, cause a loud sound and huge smokes on the stage.

Touko is coughing, through the smoke slowly fading away, she merely sees the silhouette of the two Pokemon. "Kingdra!" She calls out.  
Both Pokemon are unconscious on the ground.  
Profile picture of Kyouhei and Touko, along with three Pokeball on the side, with colour images of Gigalith and Kingdra fade to grey.

"IT'S A TIED!" Judges calls out.

"Tied…" Touko mumbles.  
"I would expect to see the legendary Reshiram in this battle." As smokes fades away completely, Touko glances over to Kyouhei who's spoke across from her.  
"Well, Reshiram is banned for the tournament, same with Victini. It won't be fair to use legendary Pokemon for this."  
"Fair enough." Kyouhei takes out his second Pokeball, "I would love to see her some time. Afterall, N has told us so much story about you and Reshiram. Being able to battle with you, it's a great honor! You are my hero, Touko."  
"Haha, you are flattering me." Touko chuckles.

"Let's go, Emboar!" Emboar arrives on the ground, breaths fire from his nose.  
"Oh, Emboar!" Touko has an excited expression on her face, "I sure do miss my Emboar as well." She smiles happily.  
Come to think of it, she remembers. Tepig was one of the reason how she encounter N.  
It was N that heard Tepig's voice, this is why he walked over and talk to her.  
Upon remembering this, Touko's heart is aching once again.  
The big screen in the back show the profile picture of Kyouhei, and under the grey image of Gigalith, the Pokeball image has turn into Emboar.  
"My term!" Touko takes out her second Pokeball, "Togekiss, my angel,  GO!"  
She throws her Pokeball out, a white flying Pokemon appears with the cutest smile.  
"Togekiss? " Kyouhei never seem it before.

"Emboar is fighting type, so it should work! Togekiss! Use that Bili bili pink magical sparkle!"   
"HUH?!" Kyouhe looks confused, along with audiences and the judge.  
Togekiss spins around like an air plane, pink sparkles gather her around, and shoots out towards Emboar like a shooting star.  
Emboar manages to endure the attack. It wasn't too effective.  
"What? How can it be?" Touko is shocked, "Emboar is fighting type right?"  
"But Emboar is also a fire type." Kyouhei answers, "Is this a new type of Pokemon move?"  
"It seems so…" Touko looks at Togekiss, "Togekiss just learned it one day, and we've been using it ever since."  
Kyouhei scratches his head: "Don't you have a name for it?"  
Touko shrugs.

* * *

"What move is that?"  Mei asks, and glances over to Touya who they both are remain on the audience seats waiting for their battle.

"We are not sure. It seems to be some type of new Pokemon move… a new type almost."  
"… New Pokemon type?"  
"Our Kanto Pokedex listed Togekiss as Normal and Flying type…" Touya takes out his brand new Pokedex that was given by Professor Oak, "However Steels Type seems to be super effective against Togekiss now."

"That is a Fairy Type move."   
Touya and Mei turn to their back upon hearing a female voice.  
Touya instantly blushes.  
It's a beautiful lady. She has silky long and straight black hair, wearing pink clothing with lots of unique curves pattern, and a pair of purple hair accessories on the side of her head. Her sleeves are in the shape of wings.

"You said Fairy type?"  
"Yes. It's a new type of Pokemon that just recently discover." The lady smiles, she glances over to the battle field, "Togekiss is now discovered as Flying and Fairy Type." She looks back at Touya and Mei, "This is why Togekiss is weak against Steel types, as well as Poision types."  
"I see…" Mei turns to the lady, "Thank you for your explaination. And you are?"  
The lady smiles: "I'm Valerie, specialized in Fairy Type Pokemon from Laverrer Gym."  
"Laverrer GYM?" Mei repeats with question.  
"It's in the Kalos region." She smiles, "Please let your friend know that, the move Togekiss is using is called 'Dazzling Dream'. It's a very powerful Fairy Type move."  
"Dazzling dream…?" Mei repeats quietly, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful move!"

* * *

"Emboar, use Flame Thrower!"

"Togekiss, Air Slash!"

"Dodge Emboar! No way im letting your Air Slash touched me!" Kyouhei commands.  
"Let's see who's quicker!" Touko smiles confidently, "Togekiss, Hyper Beam!"  
"What? Emboar, Giga Impact!" Kyouhei commands immediately.   
Togekiss flaps both of her wings forms a circular shape and sends out Hyperbeam straight up.  
Emboar runs towards Togekiss and tackle her with the attack.  
Both Pokemon clash together, cause another huge explosion, and smoke all over the stage.

As smoke fades away, both Pokemon is on the ground unconscious.  
"Tied once again!" Judge announces.

"AGAIN?" Touya sighs.  
"At this rate, the next battle will settle it down the winner…" Mei says.  
"This Kyouhei guy is very strong."  
"He defeated Kyurem afterall." Mei smiles.  
"Ehh?" Touya turns over, "Are you…?"  
Mei glances over to Touya blinks a few times with a cute smile.  
"Could he be the new hero that saved the Unova region when it was frozen in ice?"  
Mei scratchs her head and nerviously smiles: "It was us, haha. More of Kyouhei though…" She looks to the stage, "He worked so hard to protect me and our friend, and defeat Kyurem, and free Zekrom from Kyurem… N was very impressed."  
"…" Touya is silent.  
Mei couldn't help but giggles: "Funny thing is, Kyouhei is often brought up that him and Touko sempai is very alike!"  
"Him and Touko huh?" Touya turns back to the battle field.

* * *

"Last Pokemon, this will set the winner of this match!" Judge announces, "Battle, BEGIN!"

"You are very strong!" Touko takes out her last Pokeball.  
"Being tied with the famous 'Hero of Truth', I'm very flatter!" Kyouhei throws the Pokeball into the air, "Go, my royal Lucario!"

Lucario lands on the ground:"ARRR!" He bows and poses out with both of his craw hand, ready to battle.  
"Let's go, Ampharos!"  
A yellow sheep Pokemon appears on the stage.

"Ampharos huh?"  
"Let's do this! Ampharos, Focus Blast!!" Touko commands.  
"Lucario, Dodge, and use CLOSE COMBAT! Make sure you eat your white herb while you at it!"  
"ARRR!" Lucario jumps up and attack.  
"With speed, you can't beat my Lucario, Touko!"  
"You can't beat my HP on my Ampharos, Kyouhei!" Touko smiles confidently.

A clash between the two Pokemon shaken the entire stadium.

* * *

"Oh hello, are you looking for someone?" The lady smile.

N is standing in front of Touko's house pauses for a moment.  
"Yes…" He answers, "Nice to meet you, my name is N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be the winner in this battle?  
> And as N meets Touko's mom for the first time, what will be their story?
> 
> As story enters the new chapter, the bar meter between Touko and N is getting closer and closer. :D


	41. The Unwavering Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is complicated.
> 
> More importantly, how do you deliver the love to the one?  
> Especially when he's a coward that he's afraid to admit.
> 
> Everyone has their individual love troubles, and their love stories.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **40: The Unwavering Emotions**

N sits on the couch in a proper posture, places both of his hand on his knee.  
He glances around the house. It's tighty and clean, flower on the dining table and a very nice smell of food coming from the kitchen.  
Such a cosy house, it's very different from living in a big castle like in Team Plasma.  
Touko's mom places a cup of tea on the tea table.  
"Thank you." N politely says, trying to hide his nervousness.  
"Oh my, so you are that famous N." Touko's mom giggles, and sits down on couch across from him.  
"… Errr…" N wonders if she meant the past what he has done. That's awkward, what if Touko's mom is going to blame him for all he had done three years ago. Especially with Touko…  
And also recently Team Plasma frozed the entire Unova to lure him and Touko out with the legendary dragon…  
Putting Touko in so much danger in the past, N remain silent and guilty.  
Could she slap him? Or punish him for what he had done in the past?  
Memory of Ghetsis raised his hand slap him on the face harshly, the feeling of pain regain to his memory. He clenches his fists.

"There's no need to be looking so nervous there." Touko's mom smiles, "I don't look that scary, do I?" She blows her tea cup quietly, and takes a sip.  
"N…No… not at all…" N smiles nervously, "Touko didn't tell me that she has such beautiful mother."  
She giggles: "What a cute child you are. Touko told me a lot about you. Infact she even went to the Kanto region to search for you. I didn't know that you are such a handsome boy, no wonder she goes crazy for you."  
"Err…"N blushes immediately and almost splits out the tea in his mouth, "Is that what she said? It's not what it looks like…" N trembles, thought of him and Touko kissed few times suddenly appeared in his head. Such long forgotten memory suddenly came back to his mind. His heart is pounding fast, he's sweating and nervously looks away. It's kind of embarrassing to remember this memory right now, in this situation.  
He carefully places the tea cup back on the table.  
"Oh my, youth is nice. You are embarrassed already. So adorable!" Touko's mom laughs.  
N is too nervous to look at her.

"I'm very sorry, Madam…"  
Touko's mom remain holding her fancy cup, glances over to N with curios look.  
"Team Plasma… the organization lead by my father and I… had caused so much distress and chaos into this region… more importantly, putting Touko in danger… If there are any thing you want me to do to make it up for all of our mistakes…" N stands up bows to her, "If there's anything I can do to make up for what we have done, please."  
Touko's mom stuns there: "Oh my… Very formal…" She blushes, "Please sit down!" She puts her tea cup down, she stands up to gesture N to sit back down, "I accept your apology."  
N remain stands up. She doesn't look mad, or angry at N upon his confession.  
Not that he expects her to be violent, but what is this feeling in his heart?  
She sure acts very different than Ghetsis…

"Touko survived and won the battle, didn't she?" She smiles, "And the person who was leading Team Plasma, was Ghetsis, wasn't he? I believed in Touko… she's a very strong person. I was worried when I found out she's the chosen 'Heroine of the Truth'. I was very worried when all communications were lost in the Pokemon League at that time. But… she came home, safe and sound. That's all it matters."  
N gulps, watching Touko's mom's gentle smile.  
"You know N… You don't look like a bad person. You are a kind person just like how Touko describes."  
"…" N watches, he wonders what has Touko told her mom about him.  
"Touko was very down when she returned home after your battle. She locked herself in her room for days, crying in her dreams. Touya always woke her up from her tears. He explained that she was 'missing a friend'… and that was you, wasn't it?" She smiles.  
"…" N dips his head down looking to the ground, "I'm sorry… I was pursuing my journey searching for my dream."  
"This is why she was chasing you along, and search for her dream too. She said by the next time you meet, she will show you that she has achieve her dream."  
N's heart is shaken by these words.  
"You are looking for her today, aren't you? I'm guessing neither of you have seem each other since?"  
N nods: "Yes…"

Touko's mom sits back down.  
"Oh, she's in a tournament right now." Touko's mom takes another sip of tea with her eyes close, "Have you heard about it?"  
"Tournament?" N sits back down follow by her action.  
"It's the first international tournament ever hold in any region, it's in Driftveil city."  
"…" If N remembers right, Driftveil City has been expanding their business and the development of the City.  
And Team Plasma's house is there…

"Touko and Touya are selected to participated as elite trainers. Oh!" Touko's mom puts the tea cup on the table, reaches to the remote control, "Maybe it's already live on TV!"  
N glances over to the 40" TV on the tv stand in front of him.

"WOHH WHAT A CLOSED BATTLE!"  
Voice of the judge shouts from the speakers of the TV screen.

On the TV screen, Ampharos and Lucario are facing each other, jumping around, dodging and throws out attack at each other.  
Both of them look like they are tired out and injures every where.  
Then the tv cuts to Touko and Kyouhei commanding as fast as they can.  
They all look so exhausted.  
Both of their hair are messy by all the wind and explosion.

"Touko? Kyouhei…?" N mumbles.  
"OH MY, my Touko is on TV!" Touko's mom has the biggest smile on her face, "I can't believe I almost miss the battle! She has become a great Pokemon trainer Just like her father! Don't you think, N?" Touko's mom turns to him.  
"Ah… yes…" N glances over and nods.

He glances back to the screen.  
Everything Touko does, every command Touko summons.  
Her battle gesture, her frustrated face, and smile face.  
This brings back a lot of memories that he has forgotten.  
The modest look, the unyielding personality…  
All the hardwork she put in…  
Her bond with her Pokemon…

Ah… What has he been hiding all these time?  
These feelings hasn't really change, has them?  
These envious feelings, the romantic feelings…

 _"Are you going to continue running away and let some other guy take her? "_  
"Don't you want to be with her?"  
Mei taps N on the front shoulder: "You both aren't kids anymore."

Mei's motivation appears in N's head.  
Suddenly N stands up.  
"Oh?" Touko's mom turns over.  
"Thank you for having me over, and your delicious tea, Mrs. I'm going to look for Touko." He smiles gently.  
"Oh my, what a polite child. Thank you." Touko's mom stands up, "Feel free to come by any time."  
"Thank you." N bows.

As N walks to the door, putting on his shoe.  
"N!" He turns around upon Touko's mom's called.  
"You love Touko, don't you?"  
"…!" N blushes immediately, he feels something is stuck in his throat, he can't speak a word in reply. In fact, his mind blanks that that moment.  
She smiles: "You don't have to hide, I can tell from your look when you see Touko on TV."  
"… I envy her… She has so many Pokemon and friends with her. And a strong person."  
She gently pats on his head: "Is that so?" She continues her grin on her face, "Youth sure is great. You have been raised well, N."  
That gentle pat on his head, for a moment his heart feels sorrow. Tears are closed to gather around his eyes.  
She holds onto both of N's hand, "You've mentioned you want to make up your mistake … I have one task… Why not meet up with her, and stay by herside?"  
"…" N blushes, "I…"  
"It seems that you are a great motivation to her success… You will be a great support for her. Motivate her to be stronger…"  
"… Yes Ma-dam. I promised."  
"Please come by again, with Touko." She smiles.  
"Yes!" N blushes upon seeing such beautiful smile from Touko's mom.

* * *

N goes onto Route 1, throws his Pokeball in mid-air.

Zekrom appears, flaps his dark wings, lands on the ground, put his wing down to allow N to climb up.  
He remain the grin and pink blush on his face, being in Touko's house, talking to her kind mom, he feels warm and relaxing.

"Oh, I thought the dragon looks so unique. Now I see who it is."  
A voice of a female is slowly approaching from distance in Route 1.  
N looks over, and squints his eyes. Perhaps he should have found a better place to summon Zekrom, he thought.

Professor Junpier appears with Bianca behind her.  
N loosen up his tension.  
"I recognized this face." Professor Juniper smiles, "It's been a while, N!" She stops in front of him with both of her hands up on her waist.  
N is silent.  
"Oh common now, don't need to give me that antagonistic look. I'm not here to research your Zekrom or lecture your past or anything. In fact I'm looking for you."  
"…" N squint his eyes, "What is it?"  
Professor Junpier pulls her hand out: "Would you like to be my special assistance?"  
"Assistance?"  
"Someone who can speak with Pokemon would be a great asset to our Pokemon research. We would like to understand how Pokemon are feeling, and what they are saying. In order to create a better communication between we people and Pokemon."

He remembers Touko had mentioned before that he would be able to accomplish the bridge of communication between human and Pokemon.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, please think it through." Professor Junpier starts walking, "It'll be the first step to create an ideal world of Pokemon and people living happily together, right?" She turns to the back upon walking in front of N, and smiles, "If I recalled that's what you are looking for, aren't you?"  
Bianca follows her along and exists Route 1.

"…" N climbs onto Zekrom, Zekrom looks over.  
"Driftveil City, Zekrom." N says quietly.

"An ideal world so Pokemon and people can communicate together…"  
The smile of Touko appears in her mind. Touko would be happy about this world, wouldn't she?  
Soothing warm wind of spring gives them a very refreshing feeling, somehow it makes them both feel relax flying in this sunny day.  
"Zekrom…" N dips his head quietly asks, "I have forgotten a lot of memories with her. But, when I once again witness Touko on TV battling… Somehow these memories has came back to me." Perhaps over the years, he has hidden those memories in his heart.

 _"Don't deserve her."_  
"Her and I can never be together."  
"I have no rights to love her."  
These negative feelings overwhelm his mind.

Image of determined look on Touya, the happy look of Touko and Touya reappear in his mind.  
What he has towards her which he thought it was no longer love, has reappeared.  
All these times, he's been hiding his real feelings.

The moment he saw Touko on TV, he remembered how much he held back to want to hold her in his arm, and feel her soft hair.  
He wants to see her smile once again.  
Memories of them in Pinwheel Forest, wraping his wounds, running around and eating with their Pokemon.  
Ferris Wheels, in the Charge Stone Cave, the raining day in Mistralton City, even their departed in the castle.  
All of these has came back to his mind.  
So nostalgic, he was very happy at that time having her by his side.

Under the umbrala, feels like the world only belong to them two, alone.  
Happily laughing, and sometimes arguing their different views.

These memories, how many of them does she still remember?

 _"… I have one task… Why not meet up with her, and stay by her side?"_  
"It seems that you are a great motivation to her success… You will be a great support for her. Motivate her to be stronger…"  
"Please come by again, with Touko." Touko's mom smiles.

Upon remembering these words, N smiles. Then image of Touya reoccur again, this time he's not holding back. "I'm sorry Touya…" N clenches his fists that's place on Zekrom's back, he looks forward.

Zekrom has been quiet the entire time, he lowly groan.  
"I want to see Reshiram as well…"  
N heard that voice, he looks over to Zekrom.  
Zekrom, who has rarely express his feelings, broke his silence.  
"It's been a while since we can finally reunited… I don't know what to say to her."  
"…" N stares at Zekrom for a while, he giggles, "I'm glad that we both think so similarly."  
N looks forward, passing through the clouds and silhouettes of trees and houses below, "What should I say to her when I see her? What if I see her and she no longer recognized me…"  
Upon thinking this way, N's heart ache once again.

"You've always love her, N. I know you do. I remember everything happened that day when we battle. Despite we met afterwards. Those eyes when you were battling with her, the way you look at her..."  
"Consider an old age Pokemon, you have pretty good memory."  
Zekrom flips his wings, and unbalance N who's sitting at his back.  
"AHH!" N holds on to his cap and the back of Zekrom, he chuckles, "Haha, sorry!"  
N sighs softly: "Perhaps I love her… Since we first met…"  
He closes his eyes, "Protect her, be with her. Want to know about her… want to see her… These are the feelings I have never fell before. Anthea and Concordia have always taught me story about love, I've never understood them. Now…" N fixes his bangs that's been poking him, "I wonder… when we meet again, has she achieve her dream?" N smiles, and looking forward.

"What should I say… when I see her? How should I react?"

* * *

_Love is complicated._

_More importantly, how do you deliver the love to the one?  
Especially when he's a coward that he's afraid to admit._

"Good luck, Red!" Kasumi comes back to the break room, she taps on Red's shoulder with the bright smile on her face.  
Red just finished adjusting his hat, and puts the three Pokemon he choose onto his blet.  
He looks to Kasumi, silently turns away.  
Kasumi puts both of her arm on her waist, smiles: "…" Kasumi looks irritated, she grabs onto Red, and leans her face close."I realized ever since you won your Cascade Badge, you stop looking at me in the eye!"  
Red who has his eye looks away, glance over to Kasumi expressionless.  
"What is your problem with me? Do you dislike me or something?"  
"…" Red looks at Kasumi, he turns away once again, "I have to go to the stadium now."  
Kasumi changes her expression, she puts him down on the ground.  
Since always, Kasumi is taller than Red. Red has always been this quiet and silence.  
"Whatever!" Kasumi turns away, "Just go!"

"…" Red adjusts his hat and straight up his shirt where Kasumi grabbed on. He quietly walks a few steps, he stops.  
"It's not like that."  
Kasumi takes the water bottle from her bag, she glances over with unpleasant look.  
"I don't dislike you or hate you… It's just…"  
Kasumi patiently waiting for Red to finish the sentence.  
"It's nothing…" Red continues walking and exisits the break room door.  
"… Red?" Kasumi watches Red exsits the door follow by the sound of closing door.

Red is walking on the hall way with his head dip down, he puts his body powerlessly leans against the wall.  
He covers his mouth with his eyes shaking, and his face is red to the roof.  
"That was closed… Being stared at her for so long… My heart is almost explored…"  
"Next match, the Champion battle will be starting up! Praticipance please proceed to the stadium." The announcement from Speaker on the wall breaks Red's thought.  
Red looks up at the speaker above him, stands up properly inhales a deep breath, and continues walking.

Standing on the stage, that's shining in bright colour lights, lands on the stage where Red is standing.  
"Our next champion battle!" Judge points towards Red on the right, "We have Red from Masao Town! The youngest Champion of Kanto!"  
Audiences clap and cheer.  
Red makes no reaction. Afterall, he doesn't seek for any type of celebrity gimmicks.  
The judge points to the left:" And we have, another young champion, Iris from Opelucid City, new Champion of Unova!"  
Iris wearing her pink lance cape and beautiful dresses, waving at her audiences who are clapping and cheer for her.

She turns to Red.  
"You're not Satoshi-kun's sibling are you?" She asks with the cutest and most innocent smile.  
"…" Red frown, "No."  
"Hmnn you both sure look familiar!" Iris look puzzled with her index finger pushing her chin, "Maybe you know each other? He is also from Masao town!"  
"… No. I've heard of him." Red closes his eyes and answer calmly, "Let's begin, shall we?"  
"Hahaha, not a chatty type I see!"

"Battle, begin!"

"Pikachu!" Red points forward with his index , Pikachu jumps out of no where, standing on the stadium, both of his red cheeks are zapping in and out of electricity. With the confident look on his face.  
"YOU HAVE A PIKACHU?" Iris looks shocked, "And it didn't come out of Pokeball! Just like Satoshi's! Are you sure you guys aren't related?"  
"…" This pisses Red off, he remain silent.

"Go, Haxorus!" She throws a Pokeball in the air, a yellow green dragon with red axe around his mouth lands on the ground and roars.  
"I travelled with Satoshi, and I know you and your Pikachu and definitely different than his! Let's just do this battle!"

Red commands: "Pikachu, Iron tail."  
"This sure brings me back the old time when we traveled!" Iris smiles and commands: "Use Earth Quake!"

* * *

Kasumi sitting the break room watching the big screen TV showing the battle between Red and Iris.

"You didn't get it, did you?" Takeshi sits down beside her with smile.  
"Oh, Takeshi!" Kasumi makes an irritated look, "What do you mean?"  
"With Red."  
"You've heard everything?" She squints her eyes at Takeshi, and glances back to the screen.  
"Not everything. You can tell by watching." He puts his right hand on the table, supports his chin with his palm.  
"I don't get him, he's totally opposite to Satoshi."  
"That's the problem."  
"Hmn?" She looks over.  
"You've treated him like Satoshi. Perhaps Red doesn't like to be compare to Satoshi. They are different people after all."  
"They both have a Pikachu that refuse to stay in a Pokeball…" Kasumi sighs with smile, "How can you…"  
"Hahaha, I know. But, they both are different… both of Personality and their Pikachu, are total opposite. Ones share similarities doesn't mean they would like to be compare by the person they have crush on right?"  
"Crush? What are you talking about?" Kasumi brushes it off, "But you are right… hahaha" Kasumi chuckles. "Such a love expert, just go get a girl friend already, Ta-Ke-Shi~" She takes a sip of tea from her cup.  
"…" Takeshi puts his head on the table.  
"What?" Kasumi glances over with one eyebrow down.  
"5…" Takeshi puts out 5 finger gesture with his hand open.  
"5?"  
"I've asked Nurse Joy in this city five times to have dinner with me, but she refused!" Takeshi cries, he leans close to Kasumi with his tearing face, "What should I do, Kasumii? What should I do?"  
"… I don't know."Kasumi throws Takeshi off and turns her head back to the tv screen and mutes Takeshi's rant about girls in her ear.

"Kasumi-san, Takeshi-san!" Touya calls from behind. Kasumi and Takeshi turns, Takeshi still has the crying face.  
"Ah… you OK? Takeshi-san?" Touya is confused.  
"… Just…" Takeshi wipes his tears, "LOVE IS PAIN!"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't mind him, where is Touko-chan?" Kasumi pushes Takeshi away.  
"I'm actually looking for her right now. After that battle, she just disappeared some where." Touya scratches her head says with smile.  
"The battle? The elite Trainer one earlier? Didn't she win?"  
"Merely." Touya sighs, "I have no idea where she went… now." He puts both of his arms on his waist.  
"Touya-kun!" Takeshi climbs onto Touya with tears all over his face, "You love Touko-chan, don't you?"  
"Huh?!" Touya nods awkwardly, "Then you will never understand my broken heart!"  
"What are you talking about?" Touya weirdly looks at Takeshi.  
"Just ignore him, Touya." Kasumi waves her hand, "He'll get over it, and move onto another Nurse Joy, or Officer Jenny."  
"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN THROUGH, TAKESHI-SAN!"

Suddenly a shout from Touya, also tearing with Takeshi.  
"Touko and I… are…"

Blah blah blah in the background, Kasumi realized even Touya totally ignored what she said, she sighs and turns back to the screen.  
"I wonder what Satoshi is doing right now…?" She taps on the table lightly with her index finger. With two boys crying behind her that she has completely tone out.

* * *

"I don't believe this…" Ocean wind blows against Touko's hair, she tries her best to adjust it and push it to the back of her hair. But the hair waves back and pokes her face. She lies down on the ground with both of her arms wide open on the hard concrete floor. The edge is nicely tiled with different textured pattern. Water wave hits against the button of this concret structure.

"That was such a close call… I almost lost the battle with him…"  
She inhales a deep breath.

Touko puts her arm over her head.  
Why is she so insit on winning?  
Is it her pride?  
Or is it because of the opponent was the new hero in the city?  
She's not being replace… she's still who she is…  
She still owns a Reshiram…  
Still the hero that Reshiram recognizes.  
Also, she wasn't battling with Mei, she was battling with Kyouhei…  
Image of Mei, her cute smiles and pony tail.  
She feels reconciled.

Why is she feeling this way?  
What is she trying to impress?  
Is this merely just her pride?

N…  
Mei…  
The castle…  
The image of them hugging…  
Touko's heart is aching.  
She remembers Mei wanted to tell her something, but what is it?  
She wonders.

Tears falls down from her eyes.

Quiet foot steps approaches and stops in front of her.  
She feels the silhouette standing above her.  
Touko remove her arm above her head, slowly opens her eyes and looks up.

A man with cap standing in front of her, breathing heavily.  
His long green hair and bangs are hanging in the front of his face.  
Her eyes are shaking, she opens her mouth wide.  
She gasps, she stuns there.

The person with the same look and expression that she used to know…  
The person she was longing to see…  
The person who's the source of her confusion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh yah, this is the reason why I brought Satoshi and Red into this story...  
> To create the minor love triangle with Kasumi...  
> There are so many plot holes in that though... I will find a way to resolve it :D  
> There's a few error that wasn't there in the BW2 game( Didn't realized until I finished typing the story)  
> Iris doesn't participate in the PWT in the game...
> 
> So... after 100000000000000000000 Chapters, our heroes have finally reunited again,  
> What would Touko's reaction, and what will N do?  
> Don't miss out the most excited moment you all have been waiting for in the next chapter! :D


	42. The Long reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N arrives in front of Touko,  
> after all these years they were aparted, they are finally reunited again.
> 
> Why did she run away the castle that day?  
> Why does her heart ache when she sees him?  
> Why does her body slowly trembles when she sees this familiar face?
> 
> What is Touko's reaction?  
> What will N do upon seeing her again?

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **41: The Long reunion**

"Touko…" He calls.  
That voice… the familiar voice that she hasn't hear for the past two years…  
It's shaking her heart.

_Three years ago…_   
_When he was departed, he had that smile on his face that she can never forget._   
_The morning light with visible shining dusts flying around like sparkles in the morning light inside the Team Plasma Castle. He was shining._   
_That smile had never gotten this brighter, yet slightly sorrow._   
_She thought of reaching her arm out to grabs onto his arm and take him off Zekrom._   
_But she stopped herself._   
_He had to start his journey, he must go search his dream._   
_Vise versa, they both promised to have find their dream when they meet again._   
_They both are looking forward to this reunion under this Blue Sky._   
_She smiled and watched him sail off with the Dark Dragon._   
_The kiss, the physical contact, all the things they said that day, their first encounter, their adventures together… she remembered all in her mind._   
_The sorrow feelings were aching her heart._   
_It hurted so much, her tears began to fall._   
_She teared down every moment she remembered it…_   
_She wondered… if she should have confessed that day…_   
_Will he have stay?_

_Three years later…_  
These should be the feelings she has forgotten.  
He was no longer crossing her mind.  
All these memories were down in her heart where she can barely remember.  
But… why is she tearing upon seeing him appear in front of her eyes?  
Was it just shocked?  
Or…  
Why did she run away the castle that day?  
Why does her heart ache when she sees him?  
Why does her body slowly trembles when she sees this familiar face?  
Please make this feeling stop.

"…" Touko stares at him without a blink.  
She feels her voice is stuffed with something. She can't speak, words aren't coming out of her mouth.  
She silently sits up, immediately stands up and run unconsciously with her head dips down without looking up at him.  
"Touko!" He calls her name once again, grabs onto her arm before she tries escape again, "TOUKO!" He calls in a louder voice.  
Touko struggles to shake off his hand, grinding her teeth with her head dips down.  
"Why are you trying to run away from me?" He begins to feel emotional.  
"LET GO OF ME!" Touko continues to struggle, using her the other hand to try get his hand off her.  
"NO! I won't!" He insists, "I'm not letting you go like this after all these time!" N says adamantly.  
Touko pauses hearing these words, biting her lips. "…" She grins her teeth, "Who are you anyways? I don't remember you!" Without turning at N, she shouts.

"…" Upon hearing such words, he's silent. These words are sharp glass pieces stabbing into her heart.  
Such feelings leads him to stop grasping her arm hard, however thoughts of not letting her to escape let his hand refuse to let her strength to free her arm from him. He can't have her escape again…  
He took all these courage to come here, to see her, to reunited with her again.  
"You don't remember me? I'm N…" Part of his heart shatters as he speaks.  
She's joking right? He asked himself.

"I don't know who N is!" She bites her lips, "Now let go of my hand!" She demands with her eyes close. Shaking her arm off his hand as harsh as she can.  
"…" She continues to struggle, N remains silent.

"Don't lie."  
Touko stops.  
"You came to my castle, didn't you? If you don't remember me why did you come to my castle? It's a hidden castle now, isn't it? If you didn't remember anything, how would you know where my castle is hidden?" N rages, "And the chocolate… For Valentines Day, wasn't it?" N looks forward at her, he looks expressionless, with a slight feel of sorrow, "You… made the chocolate… wasn't it? It didn't taste like store bought ones."  
"Are you saying my chocolate didn't taste as good?" Touko bites her lips, turns her head away.  
N reacts: "No… that's not what I meant… it was delicious…" He slowly mumbles, as his face blushes.  
"…" Touko quietly remain in her current position.  
"…Why are you running away from me? And that time in the castle…"  
"…" Touko remains look away.  
"There are so much I wanted to talk to you about… After all these time…"

"Can you let me go?" She demands.  
"Are you going to run away again?"

"…" N sighs, loosen up his hand. There's no point forcing her if she doesn't want to see him… As much as he wants to reunited with her right now, he should respect her decision. He slowly let go of her hand.  
Touko immediately takes her arm back, there's a red mark on her arm with the red finger marks grasp from N's hand.  
She lightly rubs it, looking irritated.  
"I'm sorry…" N gently reach over to her arm.  
"Don't touch me!" She retreats, and slightly distance herself from him with rage look in her.  
"…" N pauses, he looks on the ground with sorrow, "I see… I'm sorry for causing you this way. I didn't mean to hurt you or force you." N dips his head down with the light smile, "Well then… If you do not want to see me, it's alright…" N starts to walk. As he walks away, he lightly taps on Touko's cap as he passes by her with the grief smile.

That light tap, that certain feelings continues to come back to her bit by bit.  
Aching in the heart has gotten stronger.

 _Don't go…  
_ Tears come out of her eyes, her body is moving on its own.

"OI, Touko! Where are you, Tou…" Touya stops as he's looking for Touko near the exsit of the PWT building, he witnesses N is walking away from Tuoko near the harbor. "…?"  
"NO!" Suddenly a girl pulls him back from his wait up, "Don't you go over there!" Her twin tail follows through at an arc from running, slowly lands on her back.  
"MEI!" Kyouhei who's beside her calls out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Touya is pissed, looking at Mei, "Let me go!" He turns his head towards where N and Touko are.  
"PLEASE DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!"  
"HUH?!" Touya is irritated, "Why are you…"  
"Just let them be like this for a while, PLEASE?" She looks at Touya asks with tears gathering around her eyes.  
" Why are you crying?" Touya feels even more irritated as he struggles to get her out of him, "You are making it look like I made you cry!"  
"I can't help itt!" She shouts.  
Kyouhei puts both of his arm up trying to calm them both: "Alright you both… you are causing a scene…" He awkwardly peeks around him.  
As other trainers who passes by watching these three causing a scene that you see on TV or read in a dramatic shojo manga.  
Mei grasps Touya's lower waist harder: "Don't go over there!" She insits.  
"BUT TOUKO… is… Touko is…" Touya grins his teeth, "LET ME GO! WHY ARE YOU HELPING N?"  
"That's because…" Mei hesitates.  
"It's because we are friends." Kyouhei pulls Mei's shoulder single handed, "N has been wanted to see Touko for a long while. Please let them be alone for a bit." Kyouhei points forward, "I mean look…"  
Touya turns over.

He witnesses Touko has run to N from behind, and hugs him from waist up tightly from the back.  
"…" Touya dazes.

N feels the hug from behind, Touko is trembling.  
"Welcome back…" Touko hides her face behind his back.  
"Touko…" He gently touch on her arm, looking down on the nicely decorated with colour tiles on the flat concrete ground.

That time in the castle… she ran away.  
She was afraid to see him, she was jealous of Mei.  
This isn't it…  
It isn't it at all…  
She wants to see him… She wanted to see him all these time.  
She didn't know how to act when she sees him.  
So she ran away.  
Her feelings is overflowing, she can't control them.  
She gasps N's lower back very tightly with both of her hands.

N lightly lifts her hand, a feeling of gentle kiss on the hand that he lifts up. Touko distances her head away from his back.  
"I… also have a lot of things to tell you…" She says quietly, her face is lightly blushes.  
Her heart is fast pounding.

A sudden fast heart beat upon hearing these words, N dips his head. His face is blushing, he turns to Touko who's behind his back.  
AH… how can he forget this?  
He remember these feelings…  
It's just like before, when they are together…  
He has missed this, being around her.  
All these years he wanted to see her and hold her in his arms.  
This pair of soft warm hands.  
Both of them quietly secure in this position.  
That won't be running away again for now.

Touya frowns, lower his head turns around with anger, Red happens to stand behind him, he pumps into him.  
"Red-san…" He realizes.  
"I should have guessed that the 'trainer' N told me about before was Touko." Red says expressionless. He crosses his arm, leans his body against the pillar beside them in the entrance.  
"…" Touya stares at him with fierce, "Why are you saying these now? Does it matter?"

"How any of this is making me feel any better in this situation?" He clenches his fists.  
"No, it isn't." Red answered straights up without a flinch.  
"Do you understand my feelings right now?" Touya stares at Red with the look of fierce.  
"…" Red closes his eyes, without a respond, "Since the beginning you have always been looking at me with the rivalry look."  
"…" Touya smirks, "So you have realized."  
Red continues to look at him expressionless.  
"… It's none of your concern." Touya angrily walks away.  
Without turning to see where Touya is going, Red stands there.  
"Touya…" Mei follows his direction with the look of worry.  
"He must be heart broken now…" Kyouhei sighs, "We should let him alone."  
Mei turns to Kyouhei, refuses to listen to him, she went after him.  
"Touya!" Mei grabs onto his arm, "I'm terribly sorry…"

"There's something I want to ask you… May not be the best situation right now…" She hestitates with few pauses, "Are you and Touko a couple? You knew about them both all along right?"  
Touya has his head down, turns to Mei looking very distressed: "No, we weren't from the very beginning. But…" Touya lightly sighs, "…for a while I thought Touko was falling for me… but I was wrong."  
Mei is silent, she let go of his arm slowly. Touya walks away.

* * *

Sound of ocean waves, rustle from the forests.

Fresh air, soothing winds.  
Touko and N are sitting at the edge of the cliff inside the forest, a quiet area away from PWT, with no human traffic but wild Pokemon.  
This entire time, both of them are staring straight in the ocean. Watching the silhouette of ships sailing in the far away ocean.  
It's almost sunset, the sky and clouds are orange. The ocean surface is reflecting light of the bright orange sky.

Both of them nervously sitting next to each other on the grass, not sure what to say.  
For many times they peek at each other, and restricts. Tightly zip up their mouth, nervously sits there.

N's thought:  
 _What to say?_  
Now that she decided to stay and finally confessed her real feelings… gatta say something right?  
Can't make this awkward… There are so many things to say but don't know where to start…

Touko's thought:  
 _Damn it, after all these embarrassing dramatic thing she has done, she can't just sit there, awkwardly stares at the ocean right?_  
Just say something already!  
He said he has a lot to say right?  
Why doesn't he say something?  
Maybe she should start…  
Gatta say something…  
Anything…

"Touya told me, y…you were at Mt. Silver… So you were at Kanto the entire time huh?" Touko breaks the silence. She nervously peeks at N with her eyes.  
"Ah…" N peeks at Touko without moving his body, "I was…" He looks on the ground of grass.  
"…" Touko glances over to N, pulls both of her legs up to her face, she wraps her arms around both of her lower legs.  
This awkward silence, is making them even more nervous.  
Touko constantly fixes her hair, or play with a string of her hair, while N puts his hand wrap around his knee, fingers are playing around with each other.

"That chocolate… you made it, right?"  
"…Mhm…" Touko nods slowly watching the ground, "Was it…" She blushes, "…good?"  
"It was very delicious, I ate them all…" N smiles and turn to Touko, "Thank you."  
Touko glances over. He smiled… It's gentle and kind just like she remembered. Her heart skips a a beat, her face blushes.  
N looks to his feet: "I was learned that there's a special day called 'Valentines Day'…" N blushes, "Where people give chocolate to someone special…"  
"…" Touko gulps, she watches N quietly.  
"…" N nerviously glances over to Touko, "So… that choc…"  
"You said… I was special just like you before, didn't you?" She immediately cuts him off.  
"… Yeah…" N nods slowly.  
"That's just that…" Touko looks forward, "Just a friendship chocolate, nothing more." She mumbles, "We are friends afterall…"

Those words, disappointed N.  
What is he expecting for? He chuckles in an awkward expression.  
Really…  
it's been three years…  
What is he expecting?  
On top of that… He's not sure what's Touko's real feeling… not only now, even back then…  
Afterall, he was the one who took the initiative… and act on his own.  
The kiss… the hug, the hand holding…  
All of that…  
He has often came to realize, he wouldn't have realized that before… he was so self-center…

"Hahaha… that's true… You are always so kind and think about your friends, Touko." N smiles once again, "It's very you."  
"…" She lies her face on her knee quietly. It wasn't half a lie…

"Why did you run away that day?"  
That question shocks Touko. She opens her eyes straight.  
"That day, when I was with Mei… Why did you run away?" N realized, Touko may not know who she is, "Ah… Mei is…"  
Touko looks at N: "I've met her in PWT, along with Kyouhei… They have told me about you are friends."  
N feels relief: "Is that so. Then… why did you… There must be some kind of misunderstanding…"  
"… I… uh…" Touko trembles, cold sweats falls down from her face.  
"… You returned to my castle for a reason right?" N looks straight at Touko with the serious look, "Then why did you…?"  
"… I… I was just checking if you ate your chocolate already, nothing more!" Touko shouts out these words with her eyes close and pouts.  
"Then why did you run away when you saw Mei and I? If the chocolate was nothing more than just friendship… then why did you?"  
As N leans closer with his question, his eager look leads Touko trembles more frequently, tears are gathering around her eyes: "…I…I didn't want to distract you with your girl friend!"  
"Girl friend?"  
"I mean she's the new hero that saved the Unova region right? She's special right? Like you said to me before, I was special… I am no longer special now because I didn't save the Unova this time… Therefore… therefore…" Touko's expressions slowly changes to sorrow, she couldn't control her emotions, her tears are falling down without control.

"I don't know why I ran away…" She remembers, at that time her heart aches after witness N and Mei were hugging together.  
Touko sobs, "These feelings were suppose to be gone already. But why…"  
"Touko…" N watches Touko holding her face with her right hand, trying to stop her tears. "These feelings…" N wonders in his head. He gently grabs on Touko's hand with his right hand, and wipes her tears with his left.  
Touko opens her tearing eyes, watching N's worry look.  
"Tears doesn't suit you…" N speaks in a soft tone, "Watching you cry is also making my chest feels tight."  
"…" Touko sobs, listens to N.  
"When I was in my journey to Kanto, I thought alot of my feelings for you were gone." Touko's tears stop, N gently touches the front of her hair as he softly speaks, "But… when I returned… Mei and Kyouhei helped me realized… deep down I've always missed you. My chest also feels tight, sometimes I feel that my heart pounds so fast that I can't breath. When I saw you were in front of the Ferris Wheel that day, I may have lost controlled and broke down the the door of the Ferris Wheel…" N chuckles.  
"… Broke the door?" Touko is shocked, she didn't expect N would be this strong. Then she realized the most important part of what N said: "And you were in the Ferris Wheel that … day?"  
"…" Touko blushes, "On Valentines day?"  
"I've called you name multiple times…until I saw Touya." N turns away.  
"…" Touko is shocked, she covers her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes are shaking, she can't believe this.  
"Touya has protected you well… hasn't he?" N turns back to Touko with the smile, "I'm very glad."  
N and Touko sitting under the orange colour sun set with the shaking shadow of the leafs on the tree above, overlapping each other.

Instead of warm, why that smile does seems to create the pinch feeling in her heart.  
Image of Touya appears in her mind.  
"… Touya… has been keeping me together all these time." Touko grabs the little circular keychain hang around her bag, she takes out the clear sphere with a pink flower in it, "For some reason when I look at this flower it gives me the energy and motivation…"  
"The Gracidea Flower… You still have it?!" N is shocked upon seeing the flower beside Touko's bed that he didn't notice until now.  
"Err…?" Touko blinks twice with confused look on her, "N… did you know about this flower too?"  
"Well… um… It's a flower from the Sinnoh region… special for Shayamin…" N slowly mumbles.  
"It's a very beautiful flower." Touko smiles with that flower in front of her, "Grudecia flower…"  
This smile… It's a smile that he always misses, and always loved to see this beautiful image.  
His body moves on its own, he softly touches Touok's face, gently tiled her head towards him.  
"N…" Touko blushes, watching his grey and blue colour eyes.  
"It's called Gracidea Flower." He gently touches the surface of this flower sphere. He grabs onto the flower, raises up beside Touko's forehead, places it beside her hair, "As expected… this flower looks great on you."  
"…" Touko blushes, "Wh…what? Don… Don't be silly!" She grabs the flower back, "Give it back, you are going to break it! I'm trying really hard to keep it in good condition, you know!" She pouts.  
She carefully puts away the Gracidea Flower back to her bag: "Come to think of it, how do you know the name of this flower?" She looks at N with doubt, "And how did you know I have this flower for awhile?"  
"What are you talking about?" N shrugs.  
Touko squints: "You said 'Still have the Gracidea Flower' just now, didn't you?"  
"…" N gulps, his head is thinking up all the scenario he can explain, but telling her the truth that flower was actually he asked Touya to give to her.

"It's alright." Touko light sighs, she lies down on the grass comfortably, with both her arms up and stretch her body, "It's been a long day, I'm getting tired."  
A Cottonee randomly lands on her face, and jumps off to play with Petilil who's trying to catch up to her.  
"AHH!" Touko sits up clean up all the cotton that Cottonee spread on her face, "They are sticky!"  
Watching Touko, N giggles.  
He tries to help Touko to get all the cotton off her face. He gently picks off the cotton off her silky hair, and her face and put them on the grass.  
As he gently swipes the silky thin hair on her forehead, seeing her face blushing and as she opens her eyes looking at him, slight drop of tears is gathering around her eyes.  
He dazes as he stares into her blue eyes under the orange colour sunset and shadow of the tree leafs filled on top of her.  
She looks glowing...  
His heart skips a beat, he gulps.  
"What are you looking at?" She pouts with her cheek with slight pink blush on.

"I love you Touko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession, confusion...  
> After finally able to meet again, after all the quiet moments that they can catch up.  
> N has reconfirm his feeling for her and finally confessed.  
> A confession that she was looking forward to back then,  
> With all the conflict in Touko's mind, what will be her answer?
> 
> Stay tune for next exciting chapter :D


	43. The Two feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko and N has finally reunited,  
> N no longer holds in his feelings, and confesses his true feelings.  
> What's Touko's reaction?  
> What will be her respond?  
> Do Touko still feel the same way towards N?

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **42: The Two feelings**

"I love you Touko."

N finally realized what he has said.  
He covers his mouth immediately with his right hand, his face is blushing. His body is trembling.  
The words have slipped out of his mouth without having any second thoughts going through his brain.

"…!" A sudden confession, Touko is shocked.  
Her heart beats so fast that she panics.  
This is too shocking.  
She doesn't know how to react.  
Her body is trembling, she gulps, and her face is so red that steam blows out of it, she's staring straight at N.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it!" N explains in panic, he immediately turns away hiding his embarrassment.  
"You didn't mean… it?" Touko raises one of her eye bows remain in the same facial expression.  
"Well… I'm not…" N shifts his eyes, "I don't know how you feel…"  
"So what you said just now wasn't void…?"  
"… Well…" N is afraid to look at Touko's expression. He nervously shifts his eyes around.  
"…" Touko is confused, N is refusing to make eye contact with her.  
"What I meant wa…" N peeks over to Touko.  
Touko giggles quietly, her body is moving up and down.  
"…" N is confused.  
"AHAHAHA! That's great!" Touko laughs out loud, "That really scared me! What would have thought that you love me… I almost didn't know what to say!" She continues to giggle, " You almost got me there! Now that you said it's a joke… I feel… very relaxed now."  
"…" A soft wind pass through against the two of them.  
Pass through the direct distance between the two.  
"I'm sorry…" N apologizes.  
"Why are you saying 'Sorry'?" Touko smiles, "You are acting strange, N."  
"…" Feeling of an aching heart in N's chest.

Touko gets up, pads the dusts and grasses all of her lower body, "Well… It's almost night time, I should get going! Touya…"  
Upon hearing that name, N's expression changes.  
It reminded him the time the conversation with Touya in front of Touko's house before he took off three years ago.  
"… must be worried since I was gone for so long!" She happily about to run off, N grabs onto her arm.  
She turns to the back where N has his head dips down gasps tightly on her arm with his right hand.

 _They finally meet…_  
His real feelings that he's been holding in all these time…  
He must deliver to her…

"I can't let you go this time…" Feeling of N grabs onto her arm tighter and tighter.  
"…" Touko blushes, "It hurts N…" She lightly struggles to get her arm off N again.  
"I was serious, about what I said." N pulls Touko over, hugs her tightly with his left hand wrap around the back of her head, and the other hand wrap around her waist, "It wasn't a joke. I can't just let you go like this…" As he confesses, he hugs her tighter.  
Touko's heart pounds even faster, "N?" She feels that N's body is slightly trembling.  
"Sorry I didn't know how to react afterwards and I lied about my feelings…" N looks up to Touko with the adamant look, "I love you, Touko. All these years, I've always love you."

The fast heart beat, Touko's head is all heat up.  
N moves his hand from the back of her head, gently touches her left cheek.  
"…" Touko looks below her, her face blushing, her blue eyes are watery and shaking "I…"  
She slowly distances away from N: "…" She's afraid to make eye contact with N, she's too nervous.  
"… Tou…"  
"I gatta go…" She shakes off his hand, vows and runs away without lifting up her head.

"…" N watches Touko's silhouette slowly turns smaller in a far distance. He powerlessly knee down on the grass, covers his blushing face.  
He did it… he actually confessed…  
His body is still trembling from the nervousness.  
But she ran away…

Touko runs through the forest, her chest feels tight.  
She inhale and exhale the air rapidly.

 _"I love you Touko."_  
Echoes over and over in her head. The look on N reoccur in her mind.  
She feels happiness in her heart, and also confused.  
She bites her lips, the fast heart beat feelings, the nervous and aching feeling remains there.  
Her face is red, very red.  
For some reason, tears are gathering around her eyes.  
"Touya…" She calls.

* * *

"Ehh? Touya left a while ago."

"What?" Touko is shocked upon returned to the PWT stadium break room. Kyouhei and Mei are packing up their bags, ready to leave for the day. Kyouhei answers.  
"…" Touko is irritated, "So he went back to the Pokemon center huh by himself? How inconsiderate." She pouts with both of her arm cross in front of her chest.  
"So?" Mei appears in front of Touko with the big smile on her face, "How was the reunion?"  
"Errr?" Touko blushes, watching Mei happily smiles in front of her, "What…do you mean?"  
"We all saw you and N lovely dovey hugging each other!" She teases.  
Touko blushes immediately: "AHH! You all saw?!"  
Mei and Kyouhei nods. Mei has the silly smile, while Kyouhei smiles awkwardly.  
Kyouhei puts his side bag around his back, fixes his outfit tries not to get too involve in this awkward convo that's already giving Touko the hard time.

Touko freezes there, she's too embarrassed to say anything.  
She should have known! She should have known that someone would be watching. Why did her body move on its own like this? She keeps on blaming herself and hits her head against the wall.  
"IDIOT IDIOT!" She calls herself as she bangs her head against the wall multiple times.  
"We'll always vote for you and N, Touko!" Mei happily says.  
She stops, looks over at Mei who has that cute innocent smile, with her left hand raises up waving.  
Kyouhei sighs and taps on Mei's shoulder.

* * *

N stops upon exists the forest, witness Red is leaving the PWT entrance.

"You are… Red… right?"  
"…" Red stops, silently glances over to N expressionless. Pikachu is comfortably gasp on to his shoulder, also looks over to N.  
N walks over and gives him a friendly smile : "So you've decided to come to Unova afterall."  
"…" Red looks to the ground, "There's a tournament, I'm sure you've heard of it already."  
N nods: "Ah. There are a lot of strong opponent here, in our Unova region. I believe other strong trainers from regions as well."  
"… I will defeat them all," Red glances upon N, "Like how I defeated your champion today."  
"… Alder?"  
"No, it was a young girl."

Must be the new champion.  
N just returned to this land not too long ago, there are still a lot of new changes he hasn't explored to.  
"I see…"  
"It's great that… you reunited with her."

"…" N looks at Red with the confused look, "You saw huh."  
Red closes his eyes: "Not like I'm interested."

How cold…  
He sighs with smile.  
He remembers how he first met Red.

 _"Can I challenge this dragon Pokemon? I have never seem him before."_  
In front of the forest in Mt. Silver. Red is pointing at Zekrom that's relaxing behind N on the flower garden.  
Pikachu is standing in front of Zekrom, zapping electricity in and out on both side of his cheeks. His furious look indicates that he has sense the power of this strong opponent.  
Red walks down the mountain for the first time after all these years, asking N. Who's resting with Zekrom in this beautiful garden area in .  
Judging the look on the Pikachu, also reading from his mind. This Pikachu has sensed N and Zekrom's arrival. This is why they came this way.  
The same time, he browses around the area, he can sense a lot of the strong Pokemon are near by.

 _This Pikachu is ready for battle, nor was born to battle._  
It's a very strong Pikachu.  
His mind is only thinking about defeating opponents.

 _"I do not like Pokemon battle. Plus, Zekrom is exhausted right now." N answers with frown._  
Red remains expressionless looking at N.  
"Sounds like a weakling talk to me." Red despises.  
N frowns.  
Zekrom goans.  
Both of them get up, and decides to battle with this strange trainer.

 _After the battle…_  
"Why don't you like Pokemon Battles?" Red sits on the ground exhausted with Pikachu holding in his arm, unconscious and injured from battle.  
N looks at that injured Pikachu. This entire battle, he battled recklessly. He fights with all of his might in order to achieve the victory.  
N softly touches Zekrom's dark skin who's injured from the battle, he turns to Red and the small electric yellow mouse that he's holding.

 _"You have raised your Pikachu well. He really entrusted you." N closes his eyes._  
"…" Red looks at N expressionless, "You haven't answer my question."  
"… You are very impatient." N gets up, pads the dusts off his white pants with grin on his face, "I do not want to see Pokemon get hurt. Pokemon isn't a batte tool. Many people think they can simpily communicate with their Pokemon through battle… Pokemon get injure in the battle, and I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt."  
"…" Red looks slightly guilty upon hearing such words from N, he looks at his injury Pokemon. Pikachu is still unconscious, he looks like he's in pain.  
N glances over to N, it's a shock for him to see such modest look on Red.

 _N takes out Zekrom's Pokeball, looking at its shiny red surface reflecting the trees outside of Mt. Silver: "Why do Pokemon only serve under human and being trap in the Pokeball… Is this what Pokemon really want?"._  
Red watches N, he turns to the camp fire they started: "... To me, Pokemon isn't a battle tool. I only fight along side with them if they want to come along side with me, and become stronger in Pokemon battle together with my trainer skill." Red looks at his beloved Pikachu, his body is trembling, "I will not force my Pokemon to do things that they don't want to. If Pikachu doesn't want to battle, I will not force him either. My Pikachu…" Red gently pet inbetween Pikachu's ear and his head, "He doesn't like being trap in the Pokeball… that's why I let him stay by myside at all times. On top of that, if Pikachu doesn't want to evolve to Raichu, I won't force him either."  
That's true. Since they first meet, Pikachu has been on Red's shoulder. And such strong Pikachu, perhaps he has higher potential if he evolve into Raichu, but he wants to stay the way he is, and Red supports him.  
N smiles upon seeing such great bond between Red and Pikachu.  
"…" N walks in front of Red, bends down and take a closer look at Pikachu, "Ah… I can understand Pokemon. Your Pikachu really likes you, and want to be stronger with you." N has the grin on his face, "Very similar to 'that trainer' that once taught me the same lesson. Your Pokemon spoke the same language towards their trainer."

Back to the present time:  
"Turn out that trainer was Touko…" Red crosses his arm with smirk.  
"I see that you've battled her."  
"She challenged me multiple times, " Red glances over at N, "Very worthy of my opponent. Just like how you described her. But I'm still the winner. She got a long way to go."  
N pauses, he giggles.  
"She won't give up until she defeat you one day." N walks away.

Red watches N exisits the PWT big entrance towards Driviel City.  
Pikachu twitches his ear up and down.  
"Red-kun…" Red glances to his back, Touko happens to walk outside of the PWT building, where he's standing. "Are you waiting for Green?" She walks and stands front of him.

Red nods.  
He wonders if Touko saw N talking to him.  
"Hahaha, that's cute." She smiles.  
Red makes an awkward expression at Touko. Is she trying to ship them together or some sort?  
"I heard that you won your battle against Iris today." Touko give him a confident smile, "This gets me pump up. I'm going to try my best and make it to the world Championship round to battle you!" Both of her fists are in front of her, she's trembling with excitement.  
"… Then you gatta train harder." Red grins with despises.  
"How arrogant." Touko frowns, "Just you watch," She points at Red with her right index finger, "I will defeat you fair and square!"  
Red smirks with his eyes close: "I shall look forward to that." Red pats once on her cap lightly.  
That gives Touko a quick fast heart beat.  
"Whaa…what? Why do you have to treat me like a little kid?" She distances herself slightly looking at Red.  
"You're already blushing from that?" Watching Touko's face turn red, Red couldn't help but give her a tease look.  
"… No! I was running around to look for Touya! I'm feeling hot from all the running around!" Touko pouts, "Plus, you are not my type at all." She crosses her arm.  
Red giggles watching Touko turns her head away.  
"Is that so? How disappointing." Red turns away, remains grin on his face.  
Touko frowns and peeks at Red: "You are in good mood today. I don't normally hear you talk this way. Are you flirting with me?"  
"What kind of an answer are you expecting from me?" Red stares down at Touko.  
"…" She zips her mouth. Her mouth twitches: "A…are… what are you saying? Are you really in love with me?" She laughs awkwardly.  
"You idiot." Red flicks Touko's forehead.  
"OUCHH!" Touko holds her forehead, a single drop of tears hang around her left eye, "Why would you do that for?"  
"I won't fall for some tom-boy like you, idiot." Red turns away, "You are not my type either."

"…" Touko pouts, then she realizes. She gives Red the mischievous look, "Of course not, I mean you are into Kasumi-san, aren't you? I've seem that look on your face."  
Red immediately stiffen up, he turns to Touko with irritated look silently.  
"Did I get it right?" Touko is full of herself, she puts both of her arm on her waist, feeling proud.  
Suddenly she feels high and mighty above Red after being look down all these time.

Red turns forward again, and starts walking.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Touko chases after him, "Weren't you waiting for Green?"  
Red stopped.  
"?" Touko is confused. She stopped behind him.  
"I'll see him in the Pokemon Center."  
"… What a ditcher."  
Red ignores Touko, he continues to walk.

"Hey… Red…" She grabs onto his arm, he turns around expressionless without a world.  
Red's silent gets her very nervous: "Well… Um…" Touko nervously looks away.  
"You grabbed onto my hand, what is it?"  
"…" Touko starts to blush, "Can I ask you some…something?"  
"Is it about N?"  
"Errr?" Touko is shocked, "How did you know…?"  
"I was talking to him earlier."  
"… " Touko gulps, her face is pink red, she looks away.  
"I have zero interest in your lovey dovey romantic and feelings talk. You better off find Leaf and Kotone for that." Red let go of Touko's hand, and walks away.  
"…" Touko looks to the ground, "You are a cold person."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"…" Says he doesn't care, Red still stopped half way of his walk and asks. "… I'm not sure. "  
"… Then there's nothing we can talk about if you don't know your own feelings."  
"But…" She mumbles, "Your opinion would be valuable too, you know…"  
"Rest up today, you have another battle tournament tomorrow." Red takes out from his bag, passes a green tea can to Touko on her hand, Touko manages to catch it.  
Red walks away.  
Touko holds onto this special Kanto Green Tea in a can with both of her hands, she tightly graps against it.

* * *

"Touya?" Touko opens the door inside the residence of Pokemon center. She calls his name quietly as she peeks inside this dark room. She touches the wall multiple times, turns on the light of the room that her and Touya are staying in Driftveil City.

She walks inside. Touya covers himself in blanket, only small part of the top of his hair is poke out of blanket.  
"Sleeping?" She stops in front of Touya's bed. He sleeps side way, facing the wall.  
She sits on Touya's bed, gently reaches his blanket, and tries to lift his blanket to see Touya's face.

A sudden restrain from her pulling the blanket, Touya opens his eyes fiercely.  
He shocks Touko, she lifts her hand up right away, and distances herself.  
Touya glances over at Touko, his eyes are semi-red.  
"Did I wake you?" Touko retreats.  
"…" Touya sits up, with his messy hair. He hasn't change to his pajama, still wearing his trainer clothes.

"Sorry to wake you …"  
"What is it?" Touya remain his head dips down, not making eye contact with her.  
"Well… You just left me at PWT and came back here…" Touko pouts with the worry look, "I was worried about you!"  
"… You disappeared for few hours, are you in the position for getting mad at me?" Touya looks up at Touko with the irritated look.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko flinches, she feels guilty and looks down on the blue blanket that's covering on top of Touya. That she's also sitting on.  
"… Where did you go?" Touya turns away again asks in low tone.  
"Errr?" Touko freezes, "um… well I went to get some fresh air after the battle with Kyouhei." She smiles awkwardly.  
"Is that so?" Touya closes his eyes expressionless.  
Did he buy it? She wonders, she gazes closely at Touya.  
His eyes are red, so is his nose.

"Were you crying…?"  
He turns away: "No."  
"But your eyes are red…"  
"Probably from sleeping."  
"… Huh?!" Touko is confused with such lame excuse Touya is giving her.  
Both of them are in a long pause.

"That Gracidia Flower…"  
"…?" Touko looks to her bag, the pink flower hanging around on.  
"It was from N."  
"…" Touko is shocked, could it be why N was so happy looking at that flower? He knows so much about the flower… and even correct her pronunciation of it.

She remembers N grabs onto the flower, raises up to her forehead level, places it beside her hair, __  
"this flower looks great on you."  
He says with the gentle smile.

She takes the flower that's surrounded in a sphere hold in her hand.  
"Few days before we depart to Kanto, he came by our house. Reshiram and I saw him."  
"…" Touko is shocked, "Why didn't I…"  
"You were very depressed about N… you fell asleep after we ki… kissed multiple times that night…" Touya covers his mouth, turns his head away, very embarrassed about what he said. That night he was very happy… Touko took the initiative to kiss him, with that multiple kiss of love from Touko. Even it's been two years now, he still remembers that night clearly.  
That night, he wondered… If Touko would have fallen for him if it continues this way.  
Touko is also blushing upon hearing this, she looks away.

"He asked me to keep it a secret… He said this flower will cheer you up, give you strength and keep you smile in your journey. That's why…"  
"I've always thought that flower was from you, Touya…" Touko stares back at the flower.  
"… Such thoughtful gift…" Touya smiles, "Only he can give."  
That smile looks grief.  
Touya tads himself back to bed: "I'm going back to sleep."  
"What about dinner…?"  
"I'll pass."  
"…" Touko glances over at the flower on her hand,"… Why did you tell me that …now?" Touko asks in a soft tone.  
"… To get it out of my system."  
"…" Perhaps Touya saw her with N as well… This is why he looks so upset. She grasp tightly on the flower, perhaps, this is why Touya told her the truth about this.  
She glances to the flower once again, whenever she's down this flower always give her energy.  
Now she feels that N has always been by herside, giving her courage and smile even they were aparted.

"Has dating me ever come cross your mind?"  
Touko turns to Touya who asks under his blanket.  
"… Um…" Touya grabs onto her hand, she looks down at her hand.  
"I wanted you to love me… During Kanto journey, I was holding your hand the entire time, making sure this time no one is stealing you away… like Red."  
"Red?!" Touko twitches her eyebrows, "Why would Red be…"  
"That's because he's strange, quiet and live in the wild just like N." Touya opens his eyes turns his head to Touko on the pillow.  
"Huh?!" Touko looks irritated, "What makes you think they are the type of guys I pursue?"  
"Red lives in the Mt. Silver for years, refuse to get out!"  
"That doesn't make him similar to N!" Touko clenches his fists, "Besides, how can you assume that I will like Red!"  
"It doesn't matter now!" Touya frowns, "… You love N, don't you?"  
This silences Touko.

Touya sits up, staring right into Touko's blue eyes.  
"…I…" She blushes, her eyes are trembling, she gets up.  
"I'm hungry, I'm going to grab dinner." She turns her body back facing him, clenches her fists.  
"..." Touya went back to sleep and put a blanket on top of him.

She stands up strongly, walking towards the door. As she grabs onto the lock of the door, she stops.  
"… I have thought about us… a lot, about our relationship."

"I have looked at you as a man… not a brother… a lot of times. But… right now all these are really confusing and I haven't really put much thoughts about loving you or loving N. When I said I love N… that was a long while ago…" Touko breaths in, "but now… I'm not so sure about my real feelings." She lightly turns her head to peeks at Touya who remain in his position, covers his entire body with the blanket.  
She twists the knock, closes the door behind her quietly, standing outside of the door, inhales a deep breath once again.  
Her heart is aching strongly, tears are gathering around her eyes.  
Perhaps get some fresh air to wash out these feelings.

Upon walking the back door of the Pokemon Center, facing the forest, Touko is shocked.  
N is walking out of the forest with a small Sewaddle on his hand.  
He stops upon seeing Touko.  
"Touko…"  
"Goo..Good evening…" She nervously looking at N, "What.. what are you doing in the woods?"  
N looks down at Sewaddle on his arm: "… I heard my friend was calling for help… He was picked on by some local Pokemon bullies in the forest, so I came to rescue him."  
"Local Pokemon bullies?" Pokemon has bullies as well huh. She thought in her head, "You can hear Pokemon's voice from miles away?"  
"… No…" N blushes, "I was happened to walk by…" He glances away.  
Touko giggles: "You haven't change at all… Any Pokemon related things you will not leave it alone."  
"It's not only the Pokemon… humans too… If you are in trouble…"  
"Mhm. I know!" Touko smiles, "You are always the kind person N."  
N blushes looking at Touko. He nervously zips up his mouth, looks on the side.

Sound of Touko's hungry stomach breaks the silence.  
Touko is embarrassed as her face turns red, she covers her stomach.  
"It's dinner time, isn't it?" N smiles, "Perhaps we can have dinner together."  
"Sure!" Touko accepts it immediately, then she pauses, "You… you mean like a date?"  
"A date?" N tils his head, "I mean we can eat together like how we used to together in the forest."  
"Ah… That's right… hehe…" Touko awkwardly laughs. Why does her feels slightly disappointed? Infact, she feels more embarrassed for assuming such consumption.  
No… it's not weird at all…  
She peeks at N.  
This guy just confessed earlier today… having this kind of thought about them eating dinner together, is normal, isn't it?  
But N doesn't seem to have the idea of "Going on a date with someone he loves" does he?

"Let's go find food, shall we?" N turns his body back to the forest.  
"Find food?" Touko is confused, "But Pokemon Center is right behind us! Shouldn't we be eating in the Pokemon Center?"  
"…" N turns his head at Touko, he smiles, "Forest is better, isn't it? We can enjoy the nature, camp fire and the rustle wind in the forest with our friends."  
It's not just the two of them, their Pokemon will join them as well.  
It's not a date afterall. She giggles from inside her heart.  
This smile of N has caused her rapid heart beat, she holds in front of her chest as N walks back into the forest.  
She can't seem to calm down, something is slowly restarting up in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touko ran away from N,  
> and encounters him again.  
> Confusing feelings towards both Touya and N...  
> Specially found out that the Gracidea Flower is from N...  
> What would this dinner date take them?
> 
> This chapter explains why Touya gives the rivalry look with Red since they first meet when it was mentioned in the previous chapter :)  
> Stay tune for next chapter :D


	44. Overflow Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under this quiet starry night,  
> N and Touko are sitting around the camp fire,  
> After the shocking confession in the afternoon,  
> They noticed allot more about each other than they used to before,  
> Knowing the Gracidia Flower was from N all these time...  
> Touko will...?

 

**_Black_ ** ** 2 ** **and White** ** 2  ** **43: Overflow Feelings**

“Oran berry?” Touko holds a large brown paper bag in her hand full of groceries, she walks into the forest where she promised to meet N behind the Pokemon Center. N has already started the camp fire, in the center of two tree benches for them to sit. There’s several blue oran berries on the ground.   
N nods: “Sewaddle needs to regain some energy.” N picks up a berry and feeds Sewaddle who’s sitting beside N, happily chews onto the berries.  
Touko shivers upon watching Sewaddle.  
“Wha… What about our food?” Touko twitches her eye bow.  
N turns to her silently, blink a few times feeling guilty.

“You forgot… didn’t you?” Touko sighs.  
“…” N uneasily looks away.  
Touko smiles: “You just find the food for Pokemon before yours huh?”  
“… Sorry…” N passes the Oran Berry to Sewaddle to hold, he stands up, “I’ll go find some…” He turns to the direction of the inner forest.  
Touko sighs, “It’s very you.” She giggles, she carefuly puts the grocery bag down on the ground, “I’ve picked up some food for us and our Pokemon.”  
N turns to her with shock.

Touko takes out apples, sandwiches and some raw pasta noddle.  
“Let’s cook, shall we?” She smiles with excitement to cook these ingredients she just bought.  
“Cooking? This is the first time…” N blushes, “We cook together…” He mutters.  
“What’s with that look?” Touko stops taking stuff out of her grocery bag, pouts.  
“NO… I just remember something…” N awkwardly laughs.  
“Like what?”  
“…”  
“Well? Any problem with my cooking?”  
“It’s not…what…you think….” N glances away, “I’m looking forward to it!” He forces his smile.  
Touko pouts with unpleasant look on her face.

He remembers, that sandwich they had together that night.  
It was tasted oddly strange.  
If Touko is cooking…  
He glances over at Touko who’s humming the song while taking stuff out of the bag.  
He gulps.   
But this scenery… Sure feels nice… he thought.  
He couldn’t help but place a grin on his face.

The delicious smell of food, Touko’s Pokemon, N and Sewaddle are having their own plate of pasta made from Touko.  
“It’s delicious…” N expresses, upon taking the first bite of the food, “You really have improved, Touko!” He turns to Touko with a surprise expression.  
“How rude.”Touko blushes immediately, she pouts and hits N with her left hand on his head: “What do you mean? I’ve been cooking you know!” She turns away and takes another bite of her pasta that’s only small portion left on the plate, “A lot of practice!” She says after finish chewing.  
N hisses from his pain, he looks up to the quiet night sky, with starry stars are sparkling.  
“I remember… we have dinner together before in the Pinwheel forest, didn’t we?”  
“AH, I remember.” Touko giggles, she turns to N, “We were just barely met, you were a strange person back then. I fell asleep and droll all over your pants.”  
“Ah… did that happen?” N glances over.  
“…” Touko shifts around, “Well… no… it didn’t… I have got my memories mixed up.” She peeps away.  
N is confused, “…ahaha…” he giggles, “A lot of things has changed since.”  
“mmm…” Touko stands up takes the pot, “You haven’t really change, N.” She takes the empty pot that everyone finished the pasta, and stacks up with other dishes.  
“It’s very your style that, you still put Pokemon in your priority as always.” She continues and smiles, “I’m going to wash these at the lake.” She holds up the dishes in front of her and ready to turn to the direction where the river string is.  
“For the sake of my friends… right?” N smiles he gets up and follow behind Touko.  
He takes the dishes from Touko from her hand.  
“I’ll help.” He says gently.  
Touko’s heart skip a beat.  
“Can you do your own dishes?” Touko asks with taunt as they are walking to the direction of the river.  
“Still stubborn as always for you.” N smirks.

As they arrive in the little river exsit the forest, they arrive on Route 6. The route has many different mini bridge to cross in between the routes.  
Soothing sound of water floating into the lake far away, tree and grass. The rhythm of the rustle grass.  
The clear surface of the river surface reflects the moon on the sky. A pokemon swim by, breaks the ripple and the picture of the moon shakes.  
As Touko and N approaches closer, their reflection appears near the Lake.

N knees down, places the dishes on the hard soil, rolls up his sleeve takes the pot and ready to wash it.  
“Ah, maybe you should take off your white jacket if you are doing the washing.” Touko stops N, “The pasta sauces aren’t easy to get wash off if it splashes on your white shirt.”  
N glances over to his pure white shirt that he rarely get too dirty on…somehow…   
He puts down the pot, start to undo his buttons.  
For some odd reason, Touko can’t stop staring at this. She gulps, her face is slowly blushes.

Upon taking off his white shirt, N is wearing a tight black turtle neck shirt under neath. The shirt is tightly sticks to his body, it really shows the nice shape of his slim body.  
“I don’t need to take off this too, do I?” He asks innocently.  
Seeing Touko dazes there looking at him, “Touko? Are you OK? Your face is very red…” He asks again with concern.  
Touko shakes her head immediately: “Errr. NO NO , If you take this off you will catch cold! Hahahaha…” She laughs.  
“Really?” N walks close to her, her faces glows even redder.  
He leans his forehead close: “N…? I’m OK…” She tries to distance herself but her body isn’t responding what her mind wants to.  
“Your forehead seems hot, and your hand seems cold.” He glances and holds to her hand with his forehead is still leaning against hers.  
“Hey, are you trying to take advantage of me here?” Touko asks, “Feeling me everywhere…”  
She can feel his breath, his warmth. Her heart is very fast pounding.  
As N distances himself and let go of her hand, some reason she feels that she misses that warmth and want to feel that warmth again. She curve herself up, sits on the grasses. Both of her hands are grasping against the opposite side shoulder, she turns her head away.  
N stands in front of her, wraps his around around her back and puts his white shirt on her back.  
“It’s cooler around the Lake at night, so for now you should wear this. That’ll keep you warm.” He says softly. He gets up, and start washing the pot with his black sleeves roll up.

Touko looks at the white shirt cover on top of her, she puts both of her arms into individual sleeves, she overlaps the button area, and she sniffs.  
The shirt smells like N’s scent.  
Such white shirt, it’s barely dirty. He must wash it very often… Or perhaps Anthrea and Concordia has been taking good care of him, keeping him clean.  
She glances over at N who’s scrubbing the pot, back facing her. Seeing how silky and smooth his hair looks, it’s probably them that have been brushing it right?  
Now that she looks closely with him wearing tight shirts… He has nice body…   
Her mind is fill of thoughts of N, wearing his shirt right now makes her heart pounds even faster.  
N’s shirt is slightly bigger than her, the shirts is all way pass her butt, sleeves a a lot longer. She looks to the reflection of the mirror, it’s almost like she’s wearing a “Boy Friend Shirt”.  
It’s so warm, she touches both of her cheeks, her heart is filled with strange feelings and happiness…  
When N turns around to check out on her, he nods and grins lightly.  
She can’t help but giggles quietly.  
This feeling is nice, she thought.  
Somehow this feeling, feels nostalgic.

  
After washing the dishes, Touko and N are walking back to the forest, where her Pokemon are waiting.  
Touko remain with N’s white shirt, she’s walking beside him.  
The shirt is warm, even wind comes at her direction, she doesn’t feel the cold.  
Is it because of the shirt? Or is it the warmth she’s feeling inside her heart?   
“Where’s Victini?”  
“Ah, I left him in Professor Juniper’s lab. I can’t use him in the tournament, so I exchanged both of my Reshiram and Victini with Venasaur and Ampharos.”  
“Professor’s lab…” N wonders.  
Touko waves both of her hand: “It’s alright! Professor Juniper’s lab is very large! So he will have tons of place to run around and be with other Pokemon!”  
“I see.” N looks forward, he doesn’t look as convince.   
Touko realizes N probably is worried, perhaps she should show him the lab sometime...  
After all, to N, Pokemon should be running around in the wild.

“It’s kind of nice it’s just the two of us alone, isn’t it?”  
Touko peeks at N, she blushes.   
It sure is… she thought.  
“I kind of miss it.”  
Those words caused her skipped the beat, she stiffs up, turns forward and afraid to look at his face.  
“Wh…When you said to have dinner together, I thought it’ll be in-door like a restaurant.” She giggles awkwardly.  
“I’m Sorry…” N turns to her, “I thought eating in the forest under the moon light, would be very romantic… I didn’t know you would prefer a restaurant.”  
“Romantic…?” Touko stops.  
N continues walking.  
“You said this wasn’t a date!”  
 N stops, he turns around: “Huh? What do you mean?”  
“…” Touko pauses in her shouting position, not able to move her lips but her face is charging up with redness. “It’s nothing.” She catches up to him and even walking ahead with both of her fists clench, and head dips down.

Touko’s Pokemon who are playing together with Sweddle turn their head upon hearing Touko and N’s voices. They twitches their ears.  
“Why do you ask if it’s a date?”  
“ ‘Why’.. you asked…?” Touko stands in front of N feeling irritated, “I mean you just confessed to me this afternoon and all…” She nervously looks around, her words become mumble.  
That moment N takes a close look at her.  
That jacket tightly stick to her body, shows her nice curve and due to her shorts, he can’t see her pants.   
Her expression, her current pose is very cute he thought. He has the tendency to head over and hug her right now.

“How about it?” N walks to Touko, “Let’s go to a restaurant next time.”  
“We didn’t need to make a fancy plan like this…” Touko turns away pouts her mouth, “Plus will you be alright in these crowned human environment? Wouldn’t… Wouldn’t you prefer to eat with the Pokemon?”  
“… Well…” N scratches the corner of his face with his index finger, single drop of cold sweat falls down, “I’ve never tried it… If that makes you happy,” He turns to Touko with the kind smile, “I’m more than happy to do it for you.” His face is lightly blush with shyness with such confession.  
Touko shrugs, her face is raising up temperatures even higher.  
“Why do you always says such misleading things in such a serious face?” She shouts.  
“But I mean it…” He feels worried upon seeing her with the trouble look on her face. He panics.  
“Th… Then…” She pushes N on the shoulder, “…make sure you do dress nice, N!” She lifts her head up with the shy smile shows her pure white teeth.   
“…Errr?” N turns redder upon seeing Touko’s spooyness. He turns away covering his mouth. This is too cute… He thoughts.  
He dips his head down.  
“WHAT?” She frowns, “What are you hiding? Why did you turn away? Is there something on my face? ” She moves in front of N, “HEYY?” She leans her face closer.  
Unconsciously N moves his body, hugs her tight.  
Her heart is fast pounding, she’s blushing herself. She feels her heart pounds so fast that, N might be able to hear it…  
That’s too embarrassing if he can hear her heart beat. She panics.  
No that’s it not. As she calms down, she can feel his fast heart beat as well.  
She feels powerless, her body is so hot that she feels like she could melt onto him.  
What is this feeling?  
She doesn’t hate it.  
But her heart is aching.

When N confessed earlier today…   
He really meant it…  
It wasn’t a joke…  
He didn’t say it out of whim…  
Her heart is confused.   
Two years ago, it’ll be something that she’s looking forward to hear…  
Now…  
She doesn’t understand this feeling anymore…  
This confusing feelings…   
It feels different than before…  
Right now…  
All she can sense is that…  
His shoulder is so wide… and warm…  
And she’s very comfortable leaning her entire upper body into this hug, and let him hug as long as he wants.

“Sweddlee~ ”  
Sweddle is happily rubs its cheeks against Touko’s ankle.  
Touko immediately jumps out of N, hides behind him.  
“Touko?” N turns to her, and look below where Sweddle looks shocked from her reaction, “You are going to hurt Sweddle.” He frowns. He bends down to Sweddle who’s already tearing. He sighs, “Still hasn’t change that… have you?”  
“Sweedlee….” It sniffles.  
N picks him up, and stands up on his original position, while Touko slowly distances herself from him.  
N smiles apologetically: “I’m sorry, my friend isn’t used to Bug Pokemon.”  
Touko is surprised, realized when N meant when he said “Still hasn’t change that… have you?”.  
N kindly pats on Sweddle’s head who’s badly hurt by Touko’s reaction.  
“You still remember?” Such minor details and he recalls it. She feels guilty, the pain in her heart continues to increase.  
Suddenly he holds up Sweddle in front of her.  
“EEK!” She panics and distances herself slightly. Cold sweats falls down from her head continuously.  
“Apologize to Sweddle.” N commands.  
She trembles, looking into the innocent eyes of Sweddle who are very sad and tear up.  
Touko pauses, she dips her head down: “I’m sorry…” She lifts her hand lightly pats on Sweddle’s head.  
Sweddle turns from sad to happy, “Sweddle swaddle!” It moves all of its hands on its body happily.  
N seeing how initiative Touko did, he remember she had done the similar thing to Joltik back in Charge Stone Cave at that time.  
He  happily smiles.

* * *

Sound of tree branch breaking in the fire.

N picks up another tree branch near his foot, throws into the fire.  
He turns to his shoulder where the weight is.  
Touko sitting beside him on the branch, with his shirt on her.  
She fell asleep, she was unstable sitting there that she lost balance and leans her head onto N’s shoulder, sleeping soundly.  
Must been a long day for her, he thought.  
N smiles watching this sleeping beauty leaning his shoulder to sleep, who’s looks so defenseless just like before.  
N gently touches her hair, lightly sweep the messy hair hanging from her bangs.  
Her hair is so soft, the center crip shape around her hair, is probably create by her cap. Her cap is placed beside her on the branch.  
It’s just the time they both were spending the night in pinwheel forest.  
He knew all along… It isn’t the memories that brings his feelings for her back. It’s his feelings for her hasn’t changed since…  
He smiles.  
He wonders if the time can stay this way, and he doesn’t have to let her go.  
He loves her…  
Touya loves her too…   
Question of if they are dating appears in his mind.  
These thoughts are giving him aches in his heart.  
He has told himself many times that to give up on her back then.  
Even he has made the mind of letting Touya be the one with her, but his feelings for her isn’t ready to giving up yet.  
Love is such a stubborn thing.   
He giggles.  
This feeling for her has been very hard… and difficult.  
Why did he confess his feeling unconsciously today?  
The deep feelings that he has been hiding in his mind that he didn’t have plan to deliver until he’s ready.  
Upon reunion, his feeling for her has grown stronger.  
No… It’s not only that…  
It’s the feeling he didn’t understand, and has been resisits deep down in his heart.  
Unconsciously, he closes his eyes, softly kisses her on the forehead with her long bangs hanging above her nose.

She wakes up from the kiss.  
Blurrly looks at N.  
“…Did I wake you?” N blushes, he wonders if she notice that he kissed her, or perhaps he shouldn’t explain that his kiss may have wake her up.  
She rolls her eyes with his hand, and shake her head: “No… it’s alright…”  
Didn’t notice huh? He thought.  
She looks at N with her half open eyes, “Ah… I slept on you again… I’m sorry…” She giggles while trying to open her eyes, “I’ve done similar thing before, haven’t I?”  
“…Err… Ah I don’t quiet remember clearly what happen.”  
“I drooled all over your pants.” Touko says straight up.  
“…Ah… that’s right…” He smiles. He remembered, she mentioned that earlier.  
“Haven’t you sleep?” Touko manages to open her eyes wide.  
N looks at Touko who has the concern look on her face, he turns to the camp fire: “I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Why?”  
“Probably that… I was too excited to finally see you again after all these time.”  
Those words, makes Touko’s heart skip a beat.  
She gently smiles at N: “Mm… I wanted to see you all these time as well…”  
N glances over at Touko, blushes.  
He’s very happy…  
He’s very happy that Touko feels the same.  
The night in Pinwheel forest, if she remembers… Does that mean she also feels that night is special?  
He wonders.

She looks to her side, all of her Pokemon are asleep peacefully.   
Togekiss and Amphoras are lying beside each other sleeping soundly.  
She can’t help but smile, watching her Pokemon who worked very hard today in the tournament and is resting up.  
“I wonder what Pokemon dream about.”  
“I remember you’ve asked me that once.” N looks at the fire answers, “You are often curios about Pokemon’s life.”  
“That’s because I don't understand them like certain someone does.” Touko pouts glances over at N with irritated look. “I really love Pokemon.” She confesses.  
N smiles at Touko upon hearing her confession, he closes his eyes and shakes his head: “I don’t fully understand them either.” He closes his eyes answers calmly, “Pokemon are mysterious creature.” He opens his eyes with grin on his face.

N always have that kind gentle smile on his face, whenever topic comes to Pokemon.  
It’s not only that.  
N has always been this gentle…  
Touko blushes, she covers her face with the long sleeves on her hand.  
N’s clothes is so much bigger than hers, she looks baggy and feels warm.  
The scent of N, makes her feel very happy for some reason.  
She glances over at the Gracidia Flower on her bag.

 _“The flower… N gave it to you…”_  
“He asked me to keep it a secret.”  
That’s what Touya told her.

As she reaches for it, a sudden lose of balance causes her to fall.  
Her face is facing the mud, she’s closes her eyes consider letting the mud spash over her face as she falls over.  
N reaches to her arm, and pulls her back up.   
“Are you OK?”   
Touko loses balances and drops the transparent ball that holds the Gracidia Flower in.  
It rolls over to the fire camp.  
“The flower!”   
She panics, let go of N’s hand and catches the ball before it rolls into the camp fire.  
The heat wave from the fire is burning beside Touko, the sound of tree branch cracking scared her. She grabs onto the ball and immediately stands up with a relief sigh.  
She looks at the flower with the smile on her face, holding the flower tight to her chest.  
“That was closed…” She feels relief, and turns to N, open her palms and shows the Gracidia Flower in the transparent ball, she smiles with the grin white teeth, “Tada!”  
N watches how silly she acts, he giggles.   
Touko is confused: “What’s so funny?”  
“No… just it’s just a flower…”  
“This isn’t just a flower.” Touko frowns.  
“You work all out for it.”   
Touko remains silent.  
Notices the awkward pause, he looks up at Touko who’s standing in front of him, with irritated look on her face.  
“How could you say this?” She grasps it tightly, “This flower has been cheering me up and motivates me to fight and move forward! Yet you said ‘it’s just a flower’… This flower meant a lot to me…”  
“…I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said it this way.” N feels guilty, “… You really do treasure this flower…” He smiles with his head titled.  
“That’s because it’s a special flower…”  
“…”  
“It’s not because it’s a flower from Shayamin, it’s because this flower is from you, N.”  
He looks at her with shocked.  
“Touya told me everything… To…tonight…” She glare at the flower in her hand.  
“…” N is expressionless, “But you have been treasuring it because of Touya…right?” Once again, aching in his heart. These thought came to his mind, it’s making him jealous.   
Touko gasps: “What are you saying?”  
“That’s because… Touya is always the one for you, isn’t he? He’s always by your side, support you, afterall his feeling for you, and your bonds with each other are always stronger. So this flower…”  
“…” Touko frowns she looks at N with rage.  
“Please don’t misunderstand this, it’s not because of me the flower that gives you the motivation, it’s Touya’s kindness. You love Touya…”

“YOU IDIOT!” Touko shouts, she throws the Gracida Flower to N, hits him directly at his chest. The slight pain gets him, he catches the flower.  
He looks up to Touko, who’s tearing all over her face.  
“What are you saying? How could you say this all these time?” She cries, and bites her lips, “If you are jealous that this flower meant from Touya, then why were you being a coward and gave credit to Touya? Accuse me because my love for Touya that gotten me this far? Don…Don’t joke with me!” She begins to cry, and not able to catch up her words, “I…I was… I was…very happy to hear that, YOU WERE THE ONE who gave the flower to me! Touya had been hiding this from me ALL THESE TIMES! Yet… you said it’s just a ‘MERE FLOWER’ and Touya is the one I should love? Who are you to make the decision for me!” She leans forward, “All these time… ALL THESE TIME I HAVE… I have…”  
Memories of Touko crying multiple time, how many times she mistaken alot of green hair men with a cap as N in the Declora islands and the Kanto region.

Pokemon who were sleeping around them wakes up from the argument.  
Without noticing, it’s already early morning.  
 “N you idiot!”  
She takes out Pokeball, puts all of her pokemon back into the Pokeball and runs out of the forest.  
Sweddle climbs to N with worried look on its face.  
N dips his head down, clenching both of his fists.

His heart is feeling aching, and hurt.  
He grasps against his heart, he’s trembling.   
He let jealousy stand in his way…  
No that’s it… from the start he has always been jealous the thought he has about Touya and Touko being together…  
He finally meet Touko…  
Yet… he screws it up…  
He has made her cried…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Touko runs away and is hurt by N's words,  
> All the misunderstanding and trust,  
> where will their relationship lead them?  
> On top of that, what are Touya's action?  
> Stay tune for next chapter!


	45. Kizukeru/キツける

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These feelings, are warm and sorrow.  
> The girl teen is thinking of the two men in her heart,  
> that continues to confused her feelings...  
> She doesn't want to hurt neither of them  
> Mean while, the boy teen and the male meets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter means: Hurting

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **44: Kizukeru/キツける**

Touko returns to the Pokemon Center.  
It's the morning, Pidoves are already on the trees singing songs with Chatots.  
She feels exhausted, she stands in front of the door to the room where her and Touya are staying.  
She stops. Tears are still gather around her eyes.  
She wipes it with her sleeves. Then she realizes, she forgot to return the shirt to N.

_"Please don't misunderstand this, it's not because of me the flower that gives you the motivation, it's Touya's kindness. You love Touya…"_

Upon remembering that, she bites her lips.  
Right now, the angers and rages are filling her heart, she doesn't feel like returning to the forest.  
She looks around the white shirt, manner tells her, she should wash it before returning.

 _"You went to see him, didn't you?!"_  
An image of speculation of Touya's irritated face with those words appears in Touko's mind.  
She gulps, let's not get him angry she thought. She takes off the shirt, and carries under her arm.  
She quietly opens the bedroom door, peeks in to the dark room quietly.  
It's quiet, it's dark. The blinds are shut. It's still the early morning, the sun hasn't fully raise up.  
Therefore the room is still dark.

Sound of Touya sleeping.  
Touko carefully shuts the door, walks to his bed.  
Meloetta is sleeping beside him under his blanket. Touya sleeps soundly.  
Touko watches him, lightly touches the short hair around his face.  
Touya seems to react to her touch, he frowns a few times, gulps down and back to his dream.

Touko stands up, as she leaves.  
Something is grabbing her hand.  
"Touko?"  
Touko drops N's shirt on the floor, she turns to Touya.  
"Ah… Did I wake you?" She smiles awkwardly.  
"Are you up already? This is unlike you." Touya mumbles, remain lying on the bed with his eyes half open.  
"Ah…um…" She glances over at the floor where the shirt fell, nods, "I went for jogging." She nervously lies.  
"Is that so?" Touya let go of Touko's hand and falls back to sleep.  
Touko sighs lightly: "Take a good rest, you have a match today." She gently pats his head.  
Touko bends down and picks up N's shirt from the floor.  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
"…" Touko turns to him, single drop of cold sweat falls from her face. She wonders if he's talking in his dream.  
"I…I don't know what you are talking about…" She mumbles.  
No respond from Touya.  
She peeks behind her where Touya sleeps, he seems to have falls back to sleep.  
A relief sighs.  
Her right hand reaches over to her bag, the side is empty. The place where she put the Gracidia flower, she remembers that she threw it back to N and ran away.

_"That Gracidea Flower… It was from N."_

Touko remembers Touya told her this. She nicely folds up N's shirt, and sleeps on her bed across from Touya without changing to her pajama.  
She closes her eyes and trying to sleep.

_"I love you Touko…"_

N's confession came to her head.  
She opens her eyes wide, as she panics.  
She hits both side of her face.  
All these thoughts are slowly irritates her, she covers her head with the blanket.

* * *

"Today's Elite trainer match, Touya from Nuvema town and Joey from XXX town." As the judge annonce standing in the center of the stadium.

Touko sits in the audience seat with Kyouhei and Mei.  
Battle between Touya and Joey started as the judge raises the flag.  
Touya sends out Charizard, while Joey sends out Rattata.

Over at the audience seats.  
Lack of sleep, everything that happened with N is filled in Touko's head.  
She sighs softly.

"Touko-san." Mei turns to Touko with the friendly smile, "About yesterday I was going to explain… About that day in the castle."  
Touko blinks a few times, she's been curios about it for a while. She tries to keep cool, and hide her thoughts, she awkwardly smiles back: "Yes?"  
"… She really been thinking about it huh?" Mei thought in her head, from reading Touko's expression.  
"Well… I was in the castle with N because I was asking him for advice to be-friend with Kyurem."  
"Kyurem?" Touko is confused.  
Mei nods with the cute smile: "Three years ago, you saved me from Giant Chasm… I really thank you for that."  
"Errr? ERRR?!" Touko is shocked, "So you were the girl that was in Cheren's…"  
Mei nods: "Yes! That was me!" She points at herself with her index finger.  
"ERRRR!" Touko chuckles, "It really is a small world, isn't it?"  
"It's fate that we are meeting now, and saved the region like a new born hero. Right? Kyouhei?" Mei turns to Kyouhei who's sitting beside her, who looks like is paying attention at the battle.  
Kyouhei has been stiffen up the entire time, secretly ear drops Touko and Mei's conversation.  
"Y…yes…!" He answers with the nervous look.  
Touko is confused watching Kyouhei is so nervous around her.

"So…" Mei turns back to Touko, "That day I gained the communication with Kyurem. It seems that I'm able to talk to Kyurem…"  
"That's awesome!" Touko leans closer to Mei with the envious look on her, "Being able to communicate and understand Pokemon is awesome!" Her eyes are sparkling.  
Mei modestly giggles, she glare down at her legs resting tightly close on the seat: "That day he was telling me to get out of there… Until you and Reshiram showed up and rescue me."  
"I see…"  
"Then Ghetsis tries to control Kyurem… and as we were trying to capture Kyurem and successfully saved him… Kyurem disappeared. Since then numerous times I've been going back to Giant Chasm to find him, but I haven't been able to find that entrance to the cave that leads me to Kyurem like back then…"  
"The entrance of the cave huh… I don't recall seeing when I went there three years ago…" Touko puts her hand on her chin thinking.  
Mei shakes her head: "No… that only by Kyurem's will to open the path to the gate… Kyurem will summon blizzard and cover the entire area in snow… that's when the entrance will appear… That's what the textbook says."  
"In another words… only rightful trainer is able to enter that cave." Touko says adamantly.  
Mei nods: "Yes… Kyurem said, to come back when I become stronger…"  
"So you have already been chosen by Kyurem." Touko crosses both of her arms, and smiles.  
"Err?" Mei turns to Touko with a surprise look, "I am?"  
Touko smile with nod: "Yup. Why else would Kyurem tell you to become stronger then come back? He's a legendary Pokemon, he's been living in the cave… wouldn't he want to just stay this way? Yet he asks you to challenge him. He probably sees the guts in ya!" Touko smiles with her white teeth, and taps Mei's shoulder with her right hand.  
Mei blushes, she holds both of her hands in front of her chest, she looks on the ground nervously.  
"If you are the only one that can communicate with Kyurem, other than N… then you should challenge Kyurem again… Is that what you went to talk to N about?"  
"Y…yes!" Mei answers, "And I was thanking him at that time… and you happened to walked in… in a misunderstanding timing… haha…" She chuckles awkwardly, "There's nothing between Mr. N and I, I promised!"  
"That's because she already got a man of her own!" Kyouhei who ear drops points at Mei and laughs in a childish face.  
Mei blushes even harder, her redness on her face has risen to the roof, and bursts out of steam. "QU..QUIET, KYOUHEI!" Her body moves on its own with her feeling of embarrassment, she pushes Kyouhei who's trying to pick on her from his back. Kyouhei loses balances and falls off the chair.  
Everyone sitting around them look to their direction,  
"I'm so sorry Kyouhei!" Mei panics and pulls his arm to pick him up.  
"It's alright, it's my fault after all… Hahaha" He laughs sillyly, and sits back on his seat.  
Touko giggles: "You both are very good friends. A lot like us."

"Match set! Touya wins!"  
The judge raises the opposite flag on the other hand as he shouts.

"What a close battle!" Touko expresses, "Touya's Poliwath fainted on the ground just a moment after Joey's Rattata…"  
"That trainer only had Ratatta, didn't he?" Mei awkwardly looks at the stadium.  
"Who could have thought that Ratatta can beat so many Touya's Pokemon…" Kyouhei is shocked.  
Mei sighs with both of her hand holds parelle up: "Maybe that trainer just massively train a ton of Ratattas."  
"Touya is not himself today… It seems…" Touko looks worried.  
"Could it be from yesterday?" Mei gulps.

"We've always been rooting for Touko and N." Kyouhei turns over.  
"Errr? Why did you say that all of sudden?" Touko is shocked.  
Mei leans closers: "Touko, are you happy that you are finally re-united with N? Were you hurt that day when you saw N and I were hugging each other and said 'I like you'?"  
"Mei…?" Touko is stun with all these question coming at her, she doesn't know what to answer.  
"Mei," Kyouhei grabs onto Mei's shoulder from behind, "aren't you doing too direct about this?"  
"…" Mei feels guilty.

"Has… N talk about me to you?" Touko looks to the ground, the fingers on both of her hands are pushing against each other individually. Her face is lightly blush.  
Mei and Kyouhei exchanges a look with each other, then they both turns to Touko.  
"A lot." Kyouhei answers, he closes his eyes with grin on his face.  
Touko looks up, watches Kyouhei who has the gentle smile.  
"He always mention about 'That trainer from two years ago'. Especially when we were riding on the Ferris Wheel on Valentines Day…"  
Kyohei peeks, Mei and Touko makes a blushing fan girl face.  
"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ON A DATE WITH RURI AND I SAW N AND…" Kyouhei slowly mumbles with his face blush.  
"Who's RURI?" Mei asks with curiosity, she leans her face closer and closer towards Kyouhei with the teasing look.  
"It's a girl I met… AHH that's not the point! The point is!" Kyouhei puts up the straight face with pink cheek remain on his face, "He wanted to see you again, he wanted to know if both of you have achieve your dream. Every time he talks about you… he has that special smile on his face." What Kyouhei says and his expression don't exactaly matches.  
Touko giggles quietly.  
"You sure watch very closely, Kyouhei. Are you sure you don't have a thing for N?" Mei teases.  
"QUIET YOU!" Kyouhei shouts, "It's because of N, I went to visit Touko's… your house… And found out we are family friends."  
Kyouhei looks straight at Touko: "What do you think of N, Touko?" He tries to pull out a serious face while asking.  
"Errr?!" Touko backs off.  
"I mean you made the chocolate for him right? It's not just simply a 'Friendship Chocolate', is it?" She micheviously smirks at Touko.  
Kyouhei is surprised with both of his arms on his waist: "Oh, honmei chocolate? That's nice!" He shimmers over at Touko with the smirk, "That must mean something right?"  
Both Kyouhei and Mei are staring at her straight, waiting for an answer with the desperate look on their faces.  
"Well…I…"

"Hey! Did you all watch my battle?" Touya appears behind their seats, both of his hands are on his waist, he looks irritated. One of his eye bow is twitching.  
"Touya!" Touko stands up from her seat, "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself in the battle."  
"Yah I'm OK. I had ton of sleep last night." Touya waves his hand up and down, turns around, "Couldn't think clearly in the battle, that's all."  
"… I'm sorry…" Touko dips her head down.  
Touya turns to Touko: "Why are you apologizing?"  
"That's because…" She looks away.  
"Oh by the way," Touya turns around back facing Touko, "You dropped N's shirt on the ground. It fell to the ground when you woke up this morning."  
"…!?" Touko freezes, she tries to hide her panicness by looking on the ground.  
"You didn't need to lie to me about this." Touya glares over at Touko, speaks in cold tone.  
For a moment, Touko's heart feels ache.  
It hurts… She clenches her chest tightly, dips her head down.  
She hurt Touya…

* * *

Touya walks outside of the PWT building to breathe fresh air and refresh his mind.

He stretches his head all over, making his hair messy.  
Leans his head against under the tree.  
An awkward encounter as he notices another person is not too far away from him.  
This person is feeding Pokemon around the forest besides the building.  
He knows this person alright, only this person is always surround by a bunch of Pokemon all over his body, or beside him.  
Both of them silently look at each other for a few minutes.  
"Hi…" N pulls out his hand and waves with a blank look on his face.  
Touya awkwardly raises up his hand, and nods with a daze look on his face.

"What is that you are doing here?" Touya asks standing up after walking over.  
N is feeding the Pidove berries bending down, with grin on his face.  
"Visiting my friends here." N answers straight up.  
Touya glances over at N: "… whatever."  
"How cold? At the time like this, we should be saying 'It's been a while. Welcome back.' Right?"  
"I don't care about your return."  
"That's cold." N giggles.  
"Are you here waiting for Touko?" Touya twitches his eye brow listening to how carefree N has been.  
"Why am I being integrating to see my old friend?" N looks up to Touya, "Are you not happy to see me too? Because I'm very happy to see you." He smiles.  
Touya shivers: "Please stop that smile… you are giving me chills." He squints his eyes.  
"Hahaha, you haven't change at all, Touya." N chuckles.  
Touya looks up to N, realizing their height differences still barely any change.  
This pissed him off: "OH SHUT UP!" He rages and fiercely kicks the rock beside him, with both of his fists clenches.  
The past 3 years, he still hasn't grown much, while N is still a head taller than him.  
"And Touko as well…"  
Touya annoyingly glares over at N, he looks forward: "Whatever."

After a long pause of silence.  
"You haven't change too much either."  
N glances over at Touya with shocking look: "I haven't?"  
"Perhaps it's the Unova that's been changing." Touya looks forward with grin on his face.  
N follow his eye direction, watching the harbor view of PWT: "You might be right…Maybe it's the scenary around that's been changing… But… I…"  
"If it's a change for the better, then I don't see an issue changing."  
"…" N blushes, he glares at the ground.

"Is…Is Touko in the building?" N changes the topic.  
"Ah. Why don't you just go up and talk to her?" Touya glares over, looks irritated again. Although they just had a very nice convo earlier.  
"… It's alright…" N hesitates while feeding two Pidove.  
Touya pouts, he feels really irritated: "Chicken out as always huh?" He put both of his arm up cross behind his head, looking away.

"Are you happy that if I talk to Touko?"  
"Why would I not let you talk to her?"  
"Are you guys going out?"  
"…" Touya pauses, he puts both of his arms down: "What… Why do you ask that?"  
"I've confessed to Touko… about how I feel."  
"…" Touya gulps, he shifts his eyes, "Why are you telling me this?" Touya cross his arm, looking forward.  
"I'm curios to know what you developed over the years for each other, after I gave my regards to you."  
"…" Touya blushes, he turns away looking the opposite direction, "Nothing… We are not going out or anything… Although… for a moment I thought Touko has feeling for me."  
"… Is that so?" N stands up looking slightly relief.

"What? What are you going to do?"  
"Isn't it simple?" N takes out the Gracidea flower that Touko threw at him this morning with anger, he looks at the surface with Gracidea flower safely stay inside of it, "I've changed my mind."  
Touya glances over at N with frown.  
How did the Gracidea flower get back on his hand? He wonders if Touko give it back to him.  
N smiles with confidence: "I'm not letting her go anymore." He gasps the flower tightly.  
Touya gasps, he squints with smirk across on his face: "So you decided to make your move huh?"  
N stands up: "It's true that your bond and your time with Touko is stronger and longer than mine. But I won't lose to you when it comes to my feelings towards her." He watches the ocean waves, and reflections of the sky on the ocean surface, "I thought of you will be the better man for her… However… I'n tired fo watching, and feeling jealous and envious of this the entire time. Therefore, I won't be holding back anymore."  
"Bring it on." Touya turns to N, "I'm not giving up Touko that easy."

The spark goes on in between them, the rivalry look with each other.

* * *

Back into the Pokemon Center.

Touko picks up N's shirt that placed on her bed, she nicely folded it before she left this morning. Touya found it on the ground and picked it up, and placed it back to her bed without folding it back nicely.  
These thoughts are making her heart ache.  
She remembers Touya walks away after spoke to her in a cold and disappointing tone.

 _"N you idiot!"_  
She also remembers her shouts at N early this morning as well.  
She has hurt them both…  
Tears are gathering around her eyes, she grasps tightly against N's shirt, she trembles and cries quietly.  
Then she looks at the shirt, perhaps she should wash it and return this to N.  
She wonders if he has other shirts to change to.  
Anthea and Concordia will probably take good care of him. She wonders.

 _"Ah, have you heard of the Team Plasma's house in Driftveil City?" Mei explains, "Perhaps N stays there over night. So if you want to return the shirt to him," She smiles, "Why not drop by together?"_  
"You want to visit Hugh, right?" Kyouhei teases.  
Mei blushes: "Cut it out already!" She shouts out of embrassement.

Team Plasma's house…  
Touko never heard of it. This could explain why N has been hanging around.  
She looks at N's shirt, brings it closer to her, lightly sniffs it.  
There isn't N's scent anymore.  
She feels disappointed.  
What an idiot! She thought.  
Holding someone's clothes, sniffs it and think of him…  
She must looks like a huge idiot right now, she thought.

Image of N's smile, N's face gives her a fast heart beat.  
Her face is blushing, she's holding his shirt tightly.  
She closes her eyes.  
She remember this feeling…  
It's slowly coming back to her…

_"I don't fully understand them either." He closes his eyes answers calmly, "Pokemon are mysterious creature." He opens his eyes with grin on his face._

_"I love you Touko."  
N looks up to Touko with the adamant look, "I love you, Touko. All these years, I've always love you."_

She remember these feelings…  
These aching feeling in her heart, these happy, sorrow and warm feelings…

_"What do you think of N, Touko?" Kyouhei asked._

"…" Touko silently lies down on the bed, wonders in her mind.  
Hasn't this confession something that she was looking forward to?  
After all these time…  
She's been searching for him.  
The feelings that she didn't deliever to him before.  
She always wonders if N will say such words to her…  
Looking up to the ceiling, her fingers move on its own and touches on her soft lips.  
They kissed… a long while ago… Didn't they?

The wide shoulder, the warm back…  
The soft feeling of him touching her gently… The kind smile on his face…  
She can feel the fast heart pounding feeling from last night.  
It's been a while since she feels this way.  
What she has towards Touya…  
Perhaps it isn't like how she feels towards N afterall…

N's expression and voice are filling all of her mind.  
She can't stop this warm and happy feeling.  
Is this feeling of love?

* * *

"Going to the Team Plasma house?" Mei blinks a few times upon hearing the request from Touko the next day as they meet up in the Pokemon Center,

Touko is carrying the two string hanging from the retanagle thick paper bag on her hand.  
She blushes nervously asks: "You mentioned you know someone there… right? And today there's no tournmant since it's the weekend."  
"…Err…" Mei raises her hand as she's about to speak.  
"Isn't it great? We can visit Hugh today!" Kyouhei taps onto Mei's shoulder and smiles.  
Mei blushes immediately: "Well… We haven't seem each other for a while and…"  
"Don't you miss him?" Kyouhei teases.  
"You are so annoying!" Mei shouts as her face grows red.  
Kyouhei giggles, let his hand off Mei and turns to Touko: "Let's go! Is that something you want to give to N?" He glances at the bag in her hand.  
"Yes!" Touko glances over to her bag, nods with her face lightly blush.

It'll be slightly awkward to see N after that fight…  
But Touko has made her her mind to see him.  
Why does her heart pounds so fast, and feeling so excited?  
She tightly gasps the handle of her bag, her eyes are trembling.  
Just returning his shirt, that's all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know what trainer to bring in, so I chose the famous joey with tons of Ratatta HAHA  
> Stay tune for the next chapter :D


	46. Team Plasma's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko gasps tightly against the bag she's about to give back to N,  
> After the fight, she's still looking forward to see N again to return the shirt he lent her.  
> Upon finding the Team Plasma house hidden in Driftveil City,  
> Touko, Kyouhei, Mei got lost in the forest.  
> Upon having help from Hugh, they meets some familiar faces in the Team Plasma house once again.  
> Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continue support on this FF ^^  
> I hope you enjoy the story thru us farr  
> Entering new arc this chapter

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **45: Team Plasma's house**

As they walks around the forest in the Driftveil City, Kyouhei, Mei and Touko are looking at the map.  
"It should be around here…" Kyouhei looks straight up.  
It's only forest trees and tall grass.  
Nothing seems to be ahead.  
Touko puts her right hand under her chin: "It could be hidden in the forest, very hidden. Like there might be some kind of mist or secret entrance."  
"They are former Team Plasma members, if it's some where much hidden, it's no surprise. However…" Kyouhei looks over to Mei, "Mei and I have been there before."  
"I don't recall seeing any type of secret entrance. We kind of just found it straight up."  
"… That's very strange." Touko puts both of her hand on her waist, "Could there be some kind of a barrier?"  
Mei nods: "I've seem those technology they pulled out."  
"Mei, maybe we should call Hugh."  
"What?!" Mei immediately gets nervous, "Why do I have to…" She pouts, she leans her body forward with both of her hands clench, "Why can't you call Hugh? He's your best friend!"  
"… Geez why do you make such huge spazz about it?" He annoy takes out his Xtransciver and dials.  
Mei shrugs, Touko lightly sighs with grin on her face watching Mei's reaction.

"I was wondering why you called…" Hugh walks out of some where in the forest, with a Sunkern on his right shoulder. The Sunkern greets with smile and the two piece of leafs on top of his head wiggles in and out.  
Touko is shocked: "A Sunkern!" She runs towards him, pats the Sunkern, "I didn't know we can see a Sunkern here in Unova!" She smiles.  
Hugh is shocked looking at how friendly and fast approached by this girl he never met before.  
"Who is that?" He points at Touko, looking at Mei and Kyouhei.

"How rude!" Mei pouts, "That's the heroine who saved the Unova Region once before!" She pulls out her right hand introduces, "The 'Hero of Truth', Touko! We saw her on TV!"  
Touko glances over to Hugh.  
"Hero of Truth?" Hugh looks at Touko, "So you are the owner of Reshiram?"  
Touko nods.  
"Silly Hugh, we've met her before, remember?" Kyouhei chuckles, "Back when Mei went off with Pidove to Giant Chasm in the Academy."  
Hugh is confused: "HUH?!" He looks over at Kyouhei, and turns to Touko.  
"It's alright!" Touko waves her hand up and down, "We have stuff to do today. Would you mind leading us to the Team Plasma's house?" She asks.

* * *

Pass through the forest and mist of trees.

They have arrived in a cottage style house hidden in the trees, with a small pound beside the house.  
Pokemon and people with the old Team Plasma uniform are feeding, curing and massaging the Pokemon outside.  
Pokemon seem very happy and freely playing in there.  
Upon seeing the people in Team Plasma's uniform, Touko has an unusual feeling, she feels insecure.  
Zorua pops out of Mei's Pokeball and happily runs around the area and reunited with his old friends.  
"That's right, Zorua was originally given out to Mei when they first visited here." Kyouhei put boths of his hands on his waist watching Zorua happily play with his friends.  
Mei nods with smile on her face.

"Ah… It must be abit difficult for you to get used to that for now." Kyouhei notices Touko's reaction on her face, "These are the former Team Plasma members. The ones who follows N's dream."  
Touko is confused: "What do you mean?"  
"You see, when Team Plasma was revived. Not the entire group did. They are divided into two groups." Mei explains, "One follows Ghetsis' order, and continue his evil ambition, while the other half follows Mr. N's dream, and waiting for the day he returns."  
Kyouhei laughs: "Afterall, we all know that N is not a bad guy."  
Touko blushes, she lightly nods with grin.

"Those Team Plasma members… they stole people's Pokemon and used excuses about 'Liberating them'. This is BS! They are just a bunch of evil criminals making up excuses to take over the world."  
Hugh clenches his fists.  
"But these Team Plasma members who follow N, are not like that right?" Mei walks beside him smiles gently.  
Hugh blushes: "Ah…" He looks away from Mei, "This is why… I'm here to help them…"  
Kyouhei whisper to Touko explains to her why Hugh rages about Team Plasma, Touko nods to understand the situation.

"Hey Hugh, welcome back. Are they your friends?" A pink long hair lady is holding a round basket of laundries happens to walk by, she smiles at Hugh.  
"Yah, they are here to visit." He points at Mei beside him: "These two are my childhood best friend Mei and Kyouhei."  
Mei dazes watching how beautiful this lady is. She nervously peeks over at Hugh who's happily introducing them to her. So this is one of the girls that Hugh works with every day. Come to think of it, she doesn't know Hugh's preferences in girls.  
Seeing how polite and gentle he's talking to this lady, a slight jealousy occurs in her mind.  
"This is Touko, from Nuvema Town." Hugh gestures towards Touko, and back to her, "And this is Anthrea, everyone. She works in this Team Plasma house and take good care of the Pokemon here."

"… You are…?" Anthrea reacts upon seeing Touko.  
Touko realized she recognizes her: "You are… N's foster sister, right?"

"Welcome to our Team Plasma's house." Sage Rood greets.  
Touko browses around, everyone is still wearing their Team Plasma uniform, and taking care of Pokemon around them.  
This is still hard to believe for Touko, since that's the old Team Plasma uniform she was battled them with, and before they had those evil look on their face and challenge them to battle, and now they are all smiling taking care of Pokemon. As it seems like they weren't bad guys from the start.  
Not that she recognized any one of their faces, not even this Sage Rood person.  
After all, she only remember seeing the Sages once in the Team Plasma castle when N first invaded the Champion Hall, and the time when she was helping this Looker person capture them.

"It's been a while, young lady." Sage Roods smiles kindly. He recognizes her.  
"Yes, how do you do." Touko vows.  
"You've return to this region, along side with our Lord N."  
"Ah." She clenches on her bag tight that she's holding on her left hand.  
Anthrea and Concordia walk beside Sage Roods and smiles.  
"You are probably very confused right now, after all these time. This place…" Sage Roods looks to the left where other Team Plasma members are taking care of the Pokemon around, "After Ghetsis and Team Plasma disbanded, a lot of their Pokemon got left behind."  
Hugh steps up: "This is why I'm here to help take care of them and help them find their real trainer."  
A small Purrloin comes to Mei's leg, purling and rubbing its head against her leg.  
Mei bends down, and softly touches its head with smile.

"So this is what you have been doing." Kyouhei glances over to Hugh.  
"Ah, sorry for lack of communication with ya."  
"I'm alright, but Mei seems pretty lonely!" Kyouhei has the mischievous grin on his face gazes over at Mei.  
"Wha… what are you saying! Kyouhei you idiot!" She blushes and spazzs.  
Hugh frowns: "Stop being so needy, geez. We are not kids anymore." He crosses his arm, turns his head away.  
Mei stands up pouting her mouth and clenches her fist: "I'm not needy! Hugh you IDIOT!"

"Alright alright! You guys are making a scene!" Kyouhei stands between the two, "We are here for a reason today right?' He looks over to Touko.  
Touko looks at them, realized the bag she's holding.  
"Ah! Yes!" She brings the bag in front of her, "I'm here to return this to N. I don't know where to find him so I thought he will probably drop by here at night."

Concordia takes the bag from Touko, looks inside.  
"It's N's shirt." Touko explains, "He lended to me the other night and I forgot to return to him." She lightly blushes as she speaks.  
She realizes everything is really quiet, she looks beside her.  
Mei and Kyouhei smiles mischievously: "Ohooo? What happened?" Mei asks, "Care to tell us?"  
"Whaa… Nothing happen! We just talked and catch up, that is all!" Touko tries to explain.

_"I love you…"  
"N, you idiot!"_

These 2 convo came up to her mind, she stuns there and silent with her face blush.  
Why these memories are came to her head now? She feels too awkward to move or continue to explain.

"Thank you for returning this, but…" Concordia looks slightly lonely and sad, "Lord N hasn't return here."  
Touko, Mei and Kyouhei are shocked.  
Touko asks: "What do you mean?"

"Since that event with Kyurem," Hugh crosses his arm and explains, "N has returned to Unova. Everyone was looking forward for his return. But he hasn't come here at all."  
"Maybe he didn't know this place?" Mei says.  
Sage Roods exchanges looks with Anthea and Concordia who have worry look on their face.  
"No, our Lord N is well-aware where Anthea and and Concordia is…"  
"Maybe he has his reason why he hasn't come back yet…" Anthea smiles with the sorrow look on her face, "We'll be here waiting for his return."

"…" Touko thought… N is near by, she knows very well. Perhaps when she finds him, she should convince him to come here somehow, she looks at Anthea and Concordia with the disappointing look on their face. They grew up together, Anthea and Concordia took good care of him when he was small… then why hasn't he visit yet?

* * *

A feeling of cold water bottle lands on Touya's forehead, he wakes up from his deep thoughts from the cold wetness from that water bottle.

He looks up, Cheren bends his body, holding the water bottle in front of him.  
He reaches the bottle: "Thank you." He turns the cap of the bottle water over and over, lifts his head up and gulps it down.

"You are not yourself today." Cheren sits down beside him on the rock, opens the cap of his water bottle, "Alot in your mind?"  
Both of them were having a Pokemon battle practice outside of Route 6.  
Touya exhale a breath upon gulping down ¾ of the water: "Yeah… He's back."  
"Who?" Cheren turns to Touya.

"N." Touya makes an exhausted face.  
Cheren puts his water bottle down: "He's been back for a while. I'm guessing he has met up with Touko?" Cheren smirks, "Is this the reason you have such irritated look on your face?"  
"My love for Touko isn't going to change this easy." Touya closes his eyes, "I can't lose to someone who barely spend time with her and win her heart."  
"When did this become a competition? Has N seek this as competition?"  
"…Perhaps…?" He looks even more irritated, "he said he's not letting her go anymore."  
Cheren grins, brings the water bottle in front of his mouth: "The battle is on then." He takes a gulp.  
Touya frowns: "Ah. This isn't really a comfort, Cheren." He chuckles.  
"To think you might feel relief that I'm no longer interested in pursuing Touko." Cheren chuckles.  
"You already got Bianca right?"  
Upon hearing that name, Cheren chokes on the water. He coughs intensively.  
He wipes water off around his mouth with his arm, glares over at Touya.  
"Have you make your move on her yet? You are dating right?"  
"No." Cheren turns his head and looks forward.  
"Why? You love her right?"  
Cheren didn't answer.

Touya sighs. He knows Cheren is too embarrassed to answer, he can't just ask him over and over about it. He looks to the ground: "You see… in our journey in Kanto, Touko had slowly showed her affection on me." Touya lightly blushes, "Just the other day, she admitted that she has thought about me as a man, not a brother. She has put a lot of thoughts about us being a couple. But it seems that N's reappear has confused her mind once again. To think her feelings for him was gone during our journey…" Touya giggles.  
"…" Cheren turns his head forward, "You said so yourself right? Feeling aren't that easy to change. Even being away Touko hasn't forgotten him, which means her feelings for N is stronger than we think it is. She didn't admit this herself, did she?"  
"No." Touya sighs. He clenches the bottle, sound of plastic bottle clenches together.  
"Stop being so grumpy about this. You are going to grow grey hair faster." Cheren puts his half drunken water bottle on the bench they are sitting on, he stands up, takes out Pokeball from his belt, gestures that he's ready for next round of practice.  
Touya twitches his eyebrow: "HUH? I don't need to take that from you, book worm." He stands up as well, throws his water bottle right into the garbage can not far from the both of them.

* * *

"Sage Zinzolin?" One of the Team Plasma member holding a Ratatta stands up, slowly backing off seeing Sage Zinzolin arrives in front of the Plasma's house, with the evil grin on his face.

Beside him, there are few members of the Team Plasma in their new uniform.

Sage Roods rushes out with Anthea and Concordia beside him: "What is your business here, Zinzolin!"  
"What's happening?" Hugh runs out from the back of the house, along with Kyouhei, Mei and Touko running behind him.  
They stop beside Sage Roods upon seeing the situation.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take back our Pokemon that we left behind, and we shall reunite Team Plasma, in order to achieve Lord Ghetsis dream!" Sage Zinzolin says with that evil grin on his face, and eyes open wide.  
"Revive Team Plasma? Impossible!" Hugh shouts, "We already defeated you twice! Has Ghetsis never learn?"  
"This time, Lord Ghetsis has nothing to do with this. We are going to bring Lord Ghetsis back once the group is revive! And to do that, we need Lord N."  
"N?" Touko squints her eyes.  
"Not that again!" Kyouhei shouts, "You already frozed to entire Unova and got the entire region in danger just to lure N out, have you not learn that your plan can't work? We've defeated you and free the Kyurem you've controlled. What makes you think it'll work again this time?"  
"Ah, you kids will never know how to shut up and respect their elders, do you?"  
"Tsk. What kids…" Mei clenches her fists.  
"N isn't here! So scram! And leave these Pokemon alone!" Kyouhei steps up, "They don't need trainers like you! They deserve better trainers!"  
"Silence!"Sage Zinzolin says with his loudest voice, "He'll come." He snaps his finger after his confident tone.

Watching the fellow Team Plasma members are scattering around, throws some kind of bomb on the ground, white gas surround the entire area.  
Everyone is coughing from breathing it.  
"Everyone, cover your mouth…Or you…" Sage Roods tries to warn everyone, but his knee loses energy, he falls on the ground continues coughing.  
Kyouhei is coughing, watching Hugh is protecting Mei by pushing her head against his chest, while trying to cover his mouth coughing. Touko on the other hand is covering her mouth with both of her hands.  
"Touko…" He continuous coughing, he weakly reaches over to his belt, take out one of the Pokeball, "Lucario…" He's about to throw the pokeball, but he has lost his energy. He collapse on the ground, his pokeball rolls over and disappear in to white smoke.  
"Luca..rio…" He weakly calls as he witness his pokeball disappeared that he can't reach.  
Along with Hugh, Mei and Touko, and the rest of the people and Pokemon are collapsed on the ground unconscious.  
A silhouette of a hand grabs onto Lucario's pokeball on the ground and disappears.

* * *

_"YOU IDIOT!" Touko shouts, she throws the Gracida Flower to N, hits him directly at his chest. The slight pain gets him, he catches the flower._

_He looks up to Touko, who's tearing all over her face._

_"What are you saying? How could you say this all these time?" Touko cries, and bites her lips, "I was very happy to hear that, YOU WERE THE ONE who gave the flower to me! Touya had been hiding this from me ALL THESE TIMES! Yet… you said it's just a 'MERE FLOWER' and Touya is the one I should love? Who are you to make the decision for me!" She leans forward, "All these time… ALL THESE TIME I HAVE… I have…"_

_"N you idiot! YOU ARE COWARD!"  
She takes out Pokeball, puts all of her pokemon back into the Pokeball and runs out of the forest._

N places both of his arms on the Driftveil Drawbridge with his back hanch, he stares into the water. Pidoves are flying around him, landing on the support of the bridge beside him. Flapping their wings, talking with each other.  
He remembers that night he was with Touko. How upset he has gotten her.  
He couldn't get rid of the guild in his heart.  
Sound of river string under neath is slowly calming him down.

A Pidove walks up to him, blink a few times with its head til.  
N reaches to his pocket where he storages Pokemon food and feeds this Pidove.  
Which get other Pidove around him gathers closer to his hand pecking the Pokemon food.

Watching Pokemon eating so happily saying thank you to him, he smiles.  
He gently touches the Pidove that's flapping its wings lightly, smiles and thanking him.  
While other Pidove around him come by and snuggle with him with the top of their head.  
"Hahaha, that tickles!" He giggles.  
Being around Pokemon make him very happy.

Wind blows against the bridge, it's slightly chilly out.  
N graps against both side of his arm, shivers from this cold.  
He's only wearing this tight black shirt. Even the temperature is increasing, but there are times where it's still cold with wind.  
Especially he's near the water and on a bridge.

What is Touko doing right now?  
He wonders.  
He wonders if it's alright for them to see each other after that fight.  
Is she still angry at him?  
He reaches to his Pocket, take out the Gracidea flower.  
He remembered he found this flower on one of the Deerling's head.  
After finding this Deerling's missing flower, the Deerling generously give this flower to him, to give to someone special. This is what Shayamin told Deerling.

He misses her…  
He misses her smile,  
her laughs,  
Her smell,  
Her voice,  
and that silky hair of hers flows in a nice wave when wind blows against.

Being reunited with her, he remembers his feelings, and how much he wanted her.  
Infact the feeling has grown stronger, and his ambition of wanting her has gotten stronger.  
Is it a feeling of wanting a type of selfish desire?

When one is in-love, this is very difficult…  
He wants to feel her sweet lips, every pieces of her hair, her soft and warm body.  
What happen to him?  
Why do all these thoughts coming to his head?  
He knocks his head on the bridge multiple times. The Pidoves are confused and flies in mid-air due to the impact he caused.

"Arrghh!"  
Voice of Lucario.  
"N!"  
Lucario calls.  
N turns around.  
Lucario jumps and lands perfectly in front of him, one knee down on the ground.  
"Lucario?"

* * *

Sage Zinzolin and his fellow Team Plasma members take off the mask they are wearing to avoid the smoke, smirks.  
"Well then, take every Pokemon in this Team Plasma house, and capture Anthea and Concordia!" He commands, "That'll surely lure him out."  
"Sir!" One of the Team Plasma members not too far away stands in front of a girl, "Look."  
Sage Zinzolin walks over, looks at the person on the ground. He smirks: "Oh? What do we have here? This is definitely will lure him out."  
Touko unconsciously collaps on the ground.  
"Do you think she has Reshiram on her?" The grunt asks.  
"Perhaps. If we get our hand on Reshiram, we'll be invisible!" Sage Zinzolin laughs evilly, "We'll search her Pokeballs. Take her with us!"  
"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage Zinzolin appears, and has taken Touko away and other Pokemon,
> 
> Lucario has informed N the situation, what will N do?
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter!


	47. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage Zinzolin appears and capture Touko, Anthea and Concordia away.  
> Lucario informed N, N lost his patient and went to find them with Zekrom.  
> Guilt and past are occurring in his mind.  
> With all Pokemon are being stolen away from everyone, Kyouhei, Hugh and Mei are trying to find solutions.  
> Where are they being captured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continue support on this FF ^^
> 
> Please be warn that this chapter contains violent, sexual/mature content and adult language.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **46: Bait**

"Hur… hur… hur…" Heavy breathing.  
N is running as fast as he can. Rushing through the forest, without any barrier protecting this place, this concern him a lot more. He arrives in front of the Team Plasma's house, witness everyone is collapsed on the ground.  
He gasps.

"Anthea! Concordia!" He shouts.  
"Sage Roods!" After witness he's on the ground, he rushes over to Sage Roods, pulls him up.  
"Sage Roods!" He shakes him gently multiple times, "…" He grins his teeth.  
Sage Roods coughed, he opens his eyes slowly: "L…Lord N…" He smiles weakly, "You have returned!" He reaches his hand out, gently touch N's right side of face.  
N trembles, he gasps against Sage Rood's hand that's place against his face, tears are gathering around his eyes.  
He remembers this gentleness from Sage Roods.  
He's like a grandfather to him, always tries to save him from trouble, or sneak some new toys and listen to his stories when N was always locked in his room.  
"What happened here?" N asks. His voice is shaking.

More coughing sounds from the back. Hughs, Mei and Kyouhei are trying to get up. But the cough still hasn't stop.  
"Kyouhei, Mei…?" N turns and says.

Kyouhei put both of his hand on the ground and tries to get up. His body feels heavy and and weak. He stands up, put both of his hands on his belt, it's empty.  
"My Pokeballs are gone!" He panics.  
Hugh checks himself as well, along with Mei checking in her purse.  
"Oh noo!" Mei knees down on the ground, "My Pokemon…" She looks around, "Zorua… what about Zorua?" She looks right and left, no sign of any Pokemon on this surface.  
Tears gathering around her eyes, "Zorua…" She sobs.  
Hugh looks to Mei with worried, "They must have stole them all…" Hugh holds his fists in front of him, grinding his teeth, "Those damn Team Plasma!"  
"That's an act of a thief, and criminal!" Mei shouts with angry tone.  
"They are criminals, Mei." Kyouhei corrects her. He remembers before he lost conscious, he took out Lucario's Pokeball. He stretch his right fingers in and out. Lucario's Pokeball rolled into the smokes and disappeared. He remember a slight memory of seeing a dark shadow pick up Lucario's Pokeball. "Lucario…" He forms a fist tightly, grinds his teeth.

N silently watches them, this is what everyone would have fell when they separate with their Pokemon. What a horrible dream he was trying to achieve few years ago. Pokemon inside the Pokeball, must be frighten as well.  
Sage Roods gets up.  
"Anthea, and Concordia… where are they?" He looks around.  
"Mei…" Hugh picks up the cap that black cap Touko normally wears off the ground.  
"Touko as well!" Mei says with worried look, she covers her mouth with both of hand forms in a bud shape, "Oh no…"

"Touko? Touko was here?" N is shocked, "How could it…"  
"She was here to return your shirt…" Mei explains, holding a soft fist in front of her chest, worries, "And…"  
"Ah… it seems they have captured her as well to lure you out, my Lord N." Sage Roods says with the look of distressed, "Zinzolin… why would you…"  
"It was Zinzolin…?" N reacts, "What is his business here?"  
"He wants to revive Team Plasma once again to achieve Ghetsis' dream…"  
N clenches his fists: "When are they going to learn?"  
"Ghetsis doesn't seem to be involve this time." Hugh frowns.  
N glances over at Hugh, remembers his father was taken away by the Shadow Triads… He has no idea where they took him. He isn't worry, because the Shadow Triads are the trust worthy bunch. But could it possible that it might still be his father's order?  
Or is this Sage Zinzolin's own doing…

"N, how did you know about the situation here?" Kyouhei asks.  
"Your Lucario informed me."  
"Lucario?" Kyouhei shows relief, "He's OK?"  
N nods: "Ah, it seems that he managed to escape before Team Plasma stole all of the Pokemon here. He came and find me, and now he's on his way pursuing them."  
Then that silhouette… who was it? It couldn't have been Touko… right?  
"Lucario…" Kyouhei clenches his fists, "I can't let him go by himself like this. I must save him!" He looks up straight at N, "Let's go! Let's go find them! Lucario must left trials some where…" Kyouhei looks around.  
He notices the foot prints on the soil ground.  
"The foot prints! Those are Lucarios! He has those unique foot prints!" He points at the ground, "Let's go!" Kyouhei and N are about to run.

"Hold on!" Mei calls them, they both stop and turn around, "Touko is in trouble, we must tell Touya."  
"Then Mei, you and Hughs should go look for Touya! Now that you don't have Pokemon with you, it's dangerous for you to go around the forest, you will need Touya's help!" Kyouhei explains.  
"No," Hugh steps up, "before that we should contact Professor Juniper, she can send us some Pokemon that we storage in the lab. N may have Zekrom, but you will need more Pokemon than that, Kyouhei."  
Hughs' right, but right now Anthea Concordia and Touko are in great danger. N's patience is getting smaller and smaller.  
"Maybe Lucario will come back and inform us their whereabouts…" Kyouhei says after a few moment of thoughts, "Then…"  
"THERE'S NO TIME TO WAIT!" N shouts.  
Everyone is silent, and stun there. Witness N's frustrated expression.  
"I'm going ahead!" N throws the Pokeball in mid-air, Zekrom comes out greatly, flaps his wings and lands on the ground. N jumps onto Zekrom, and flaps his wings and they fly away.  
"N!" Kyouhei calls, but the strong gust blow by Zekrom blocks the voice, in an instant, Zekrom vanishes into the far distance.

N looks below Zekrom, trying to find traces of Sage Zinzolin and other Team Plasma members.  
"It's my fault…" He clenches his fists, he's looking around as fast as he can, "It's my fault… If I didn't trust Ghetsis… If I'm not the King of Team Plasma… if I didn't try liberate Pokemon… then…" He grins his teeth, anger, tears are gathering around his eyes.  
His mind is blank…  
"DAMN IT!" He shouts, voice echoes in the sky.

Image of Concordia and Anthea when they grew up together and took good care of N when they were young.  
"N!" An image of Touko sweet warm smilng.  
A fearful image of them being capture, and the Pokemon…  
He grinds his teeth harder and faster: "Hurry Zekrom, we must find them! WE MUST!"  
Zekrom lowly groans and watches the ground as well.

* * *

A track driving on the the bumpy road, Lucario follows behind it.

He hides himself behind the trees, and tries catch up to the track in ninja speed.  
The truck stops, one of the Team Plasma grunt comes out, browses around their surrounding.  
Lucario watches carefully.  
That Team Plasma Grunt looks at the trees, seems to have notice Lucario.  
Lucario lower his body quietly, trying to cover himself under the bush.  
Another Team Plasma grunt get off the truck, gestures inside the truck.  
As they move a large bag, with the shape of multiple sphere shape pop on the surface of the bag, it may likely contains the Pokeball of everyone's Pokemon that they took from Team Plasma's house, along with Kyouhei, Mei, Touko and Hugh's.  
Then they are carefully moving Touko, Concordia and Anthea who's already awake. Trying to struggle their way with their mouth seal and hands and feet tie.

Lucario squints his eyes, watch carefully to where they are going.  
Before they enter the forest, that same Team Plasma Grunt make some kind of eye contact with Lucario.  
Does this mean… he noticed Lucario there?  
Lucario continues to hide himself.

Inside this cave, there are already set up of technology by Team Plasma. Typing sounds, machine beeping and computer fans, Scientists are already working on their duties.  
A few captured Pokemon are in the glass over, being the test subject.  
Everyone vow and greets Sage Zinzolin as he walks in with his Team Plasma grunts.  
He pulls his arm out, pointing deep inside the cave where it's dark.

As they are being push to walk into the cave, Touko watches those Pokemon who are frighten in the glass, she squints her eyes.  
She struggles with both of arms, they are tightly tied up.  
She glances over to her belt, as expected, they took her Pokeball.  
She watches Sage Zinzolin watches the large bag of Pokeballs being dump into a machine. Her Pokemon must be in there.  
They throw Touko, Anthea and Concordia on the ground lock up in a glass door that closes automatically by computers. With a machine in front of the glass door, require certain card to open it.  
She turns to Concordia and Anthea, both of them silently sits there looking gloomy.

One of the Team Plasma grunt, who was looking at Lucario earlier, stops in front of Touko.  
There's a grin on his face. Touko frowns, she can't trust this man.  
As he reaches to Touko's face, she distances herself giving him the fiece look.  
He gently touches Touko's face, grabs onto the tape near her mouth and tears it off.  
She reacts to the pain from the tape coming off her mouth and the glue sticks off her face, her mouth area is red.  
She grins her teeth, stare at this grunt with rage.  
This grunt winks at Touko and walks away. He also helps Anthea and Concordia to tear off the tape on their mouth.  
Why was he winking at Touko? This makes her feel disgusted.

"What do you want from us?" Anthea asks with angry tone, "Why did you get her involve?"  
Her as Touko.  
Concordia turns to Sage Zinzolin: "If you are trying to lure out our Lord N, then forget it! We haven't seem him, and he hasn't return to the Team Plasma house since he came back."  
"…" Touko continues to struggle her hand that's tie to the back.

"Over the years, both of you have grown some guts, haven't you?"Sage Zinzolin walks to Anthea smiles evily: "I told you, didn't I? We need to lure our Lod N, and reconvince him again to revive Team Plasma. That's his dream isn't it? To liberate Pokemon and take over the world. To do that, we need his power"  
"Dream on! N is no longer pursueing such dream!" Touko rages.  
Sage Zinzolin frowns upon hearing Touko, he gives her the look of dispise: "And who do you think that made him change his mind?"  
This old man looks scary. Touko shivers slightly upon watching his evil look. She gulps, watches him carefuly.  
Sage Zinzolin walks over, bends down, grabs onto Touko's chin, as she struggles.  
"IT'S YOU!" He opens his eyes wide staring into Touko, "YOU ARE THE REASON WHY OUR LORD N CHANGED HIS MIND! Lord Ghetsis would have succeed his plan, but you!" As he rages, he squeezes Touko's chin and both side of her mouth harder, she closes her eyes to endure the pain, "You ruined it… YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WE PLANNED! You and the legendary white dragon!" He pushes Touko away as hard as he can.  
Touko hits her head against the wall, falls on the ground, with her legs and hands continued tied up.  
She hisses from the pain, tries to get up, fiercely looks at Sage Zinzolin.

"Sage Zinzolin, the Pokeball scan is in progress for 30%." One of the Team Plasma member comes into the door, shows the analyze tablet to him.  
He turns to the screen, a scan is scan through every pokeball that came out from the bag: "Now we'll just search through Reshiram from your Pokeball."  
"Reshiram isn't with me." Touko smirks, she manages to sit back up.  
Sage Zinzolin slowly turns to Touko with the rage look:"… What?"  
"Like I said, " Touko tils her head up, "Reshiram isn't here."  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
"What makes you think I will tell you?" She smirks, looking at Sage Zinzolin with despise, "You think I will hand her over to you that easily?"  
He opens his mouth wide, his eyes are trembling with rage.

"Just give up, and surrender Team Plasma! Ghetsis is no where can be found, N is no longer pursue your evil ambition that you've been trying to succeed for years. Keep dream on, Reshiram and Zekrom won't join you all that easily! Not even with that pokemon manipulate machine of yours!" Her head points towards the back where there's a pointy laser Machine facing the Pokemon locked in the glass.  
"Evil guys like you will never succeed!" She laughs as she speaks.  
Sage Zinzolin walks to her as fast he can, loudly slaps her on the face. The impact of the slap forces her on the ground, unconscious.

"Some brat like you talk so big. Haven't your parents teach you to respect your elder?" He breaths fast from the rage she gave him.  
Anthea and Concordia silently watches this, they look over to Touko with worried.  
They want to help her, but neither of their hands or feet can move.

* * *

"Thank you Professor Junpier!" Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh takes six Pokeball with them, and put them on the belt.

"Just remember!" Professor Juniper says on the other side of the screen on the phone, "Once you get your Pokeballs, you gatta transfer the other six Pokeball back!"  
"Yes Ma-dam!" Mei smiles.

"What exactally is going on?" Touya asks, "Touko is captured by Team Plasma? And N is on his way to search for her?" He's looking confused.  
Cheren is along side with him: "Team Plasma should be all captured by now!"  
"Evil organization will always find their way to regrow again." Hugh frowns, "We gatta stop them this time."  
"I will explain as we go, right now we must find them!" Kyouhei insists.

"ARGHHH!"  
Upon hearing the growl, Kyouhei rushes over, he recognizes the voice.  
"Lucario!" He calls, as he sees Lucario is entering the door of the Pokemon Center.  
"Lucario!" He stops in front of him, Lucario nods, "You OK? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
Lucario shakes his head, he gestures to outside.  
"Did you get Touko's location?" Kyouhei asks.  
He nods.

He jumps outside.  
Kyouhei follows him behind.  
Mei and Hugh exchanges a look with each other, they follow them along.

"So what you are saying is, Team Plasma is trying to lure N out by kidnapping Touko, and N's foster sisters?" Touya asks Mei.  
Mei nods: "Yeah… They want the power of Zekrom and Reshiram to redominate the world."  
Cheren frowns as he's running with everyone: "These guys never change, do they?"  
"Those Team Plasma…" Hugh grins his teeth.  
Mei watches how raging Hugh is, she stays silent.

* * *

Touko gets toss to a room full of machines, with her hands and her feet still tie up.

She hisses from the pain that she got throw on the ground, she manages to sits up properly by moving her tie up feet.  
She stares at the young team plasma grunt with slightly different uniform than the others with fiece.  
He definitely has higher position than other ones by the uniform and his look.  
Due to inside the cave, lighting is dark, she vaguely sees that he has orange short hair with black hat.  
He has his mouth cover just like other Team plasma members.  
Touko shrugs her body, wonders in her head, what is he doing to her, why did he take her out alone?  
Anthea and Concordia are locked up in another room.

"If you want Reshiram, she's not with me, and I will not tell you her whereabouts, ever!" Touko frowns and shouts out these words with anger.  
"I will make you tell me the truth." He chuckles with evil smirk across his face.  
"Remember me?" He speaks. She can see his mouth move with the mouth mask moving up and down.  
Touko gulps, a drop of cold sweat falls from her head: "No."  
He approaches closer: "Ah, it's forgivable that you don't remember me." He has one knee down in front of Touko, "You see the scar here?"  
He takes the half mask off his face, she's able to see his entire look.  
There's a visible scar near his mouth.  
"The day in Charge Stone Cave, your Pokemon destroy my entire squad, and left me this scar." His hand grabs onto Touko's face, slowly feeling around her skin.  
Touko flinches, she frowns and holds in her frighten feeling.

He watches Touko, slowly move his thumb at her mouth, lightly touch around the surface of her lip.  
Out of anger, she bites his thumb as hard as she can.  
"ARGHH!" He screams out of pain, "You b*tch!" He shouts, he glances over at his finger that has clear red biting marks on it.  
Touko spits out of her saliava: "Your finger is disgusting." She says with fierce.  
He shakes his hand off the pain, approaches her fast and harshly slaps her on the face. The force of the slap forces her to fall on the ground.  
He knees down, grabs on to the top of her white tantop in front of his face: "Do you like being slap? This is your second slap today. You really are a brave one, aren't you?"  
Touko's facing the other way, a huge burse in on her face, she turns her head slowly at him silently.  
"Without Reshiram, without Pokemon with you, you are useless." He says as he uses his hand forces to turn Touko's face facing him.  
He smirks: "I know what's between our Lord N and you. He loves you dearly, doesn't he? In order to save you, he was even wiling to go against his father's will."  
He leans his face closer, and pulls Touko's face closer, he smiles.  
"I bet he'll be so angry if I do this to you right now." He pulls Touko with all his might, and pushes his lips against her lips.

He kissed her.  
Touko is shocked, and speechless by this powerful force.  
 _N…_  
She calls in her head.  
She closes her eyes, a single drop of tears come down.  
This kiss, isn't what she wanted.  
This kiss is scary, she wants to push it away and stop this.

He let go of Touko, checks Touko up and down, from the top of her chest to the button of her leg, with that perverted creepy look on him. He sticks out his tongue, and licks around his lips.  
Touko pulls her legs towards her more, and shrugs her body.

"If you are not so fighsty, you really are my type. No, you are actually making this interesting." He leans closer, puts his hand on Touko's leg.  
Touko is trying to distance herself, and retreat from him.  
He grabs onto her arm trying to stop her from her distancing herself from him.  
This kiss isn't love, she's trembling, she's scared.  
She's struggling to get the tie on her hand to loose.  
"Lord N do have great taste, what a soft skin." As he touches her arm skin slowly, "And a nice body."  
He leans his face close and kisses her once again.  
Touko closes her eyes: "N… Help…" She calls inside her heart.  
Her tears continues to fall, and her body can't stop trembling so fast.  
Images of N continue to appear in her mind.

Suddenly, someone pulls this Team Plasma grunt' hand away from Touko.  
Touko opens her eyes.  
The same dark hair Team Plasma member who tear her mouth tape and gave her a wink when they arrived here earlier.  
She's shocked.

"Tsk, who are you? How dare you raise your hand on your upper man?" He says, and shakes his arm off his hand.  
The Team Plasma grunt smile silently, with the boyish smile.  
"I don't recognized you at all. Who are you? You are not one of us, are you? How did you get in here?" He is about to fight with him, this team Plasma grunt smiles and jumps away as he about to grab him.  
"Are you trying to help me?" Touko asks quietly upon watching this Team Plasma grunt who's disobeying his upper man order and doesn't seem to speak a word but keep the smile on his face.

A sound of huge explosion.  
The argument stopped, as the three of them look over from the sound of explosion.  
The sound of Scientists panicking.  
"Run!"  
"He's here!"  
A mighty roar causes the entire cave to shake, gusts fly up from the ground.  
Touko is trying to hold still in her position still so she doesn't get send fly away.  
If she does get send fly away, hitting against the glass technology behind her isn't going to be pain free.

"Lord N!" Sound of echo from people.  
They sound fear.  
"N is here?" The Team Plasma Grunt leader chuckles, "It's about time."  
As he is about to walk towards the direction where the flame is.  
More explosions and shaking on the cave, causes tiny rocks fall from above ceiling.  
The force of explosion pushes him from walking forward, and sends him slide on the ground a few meters.

From the flame background, the entire cave is reflecting red-orange colour, it's hot in here.  
In a silhouette slowly appears in the flame background, a large dark dragon and a man with long hair walks in.  
Touko opens her eyes wide slowly.  
N stops along with his dark dragon, looking in rage and fury.

"Where are they? Where did you host the hostages? Hand them out, before I destroy this place!" He shouts with command.

Touko has never seem N this angry or furious…  
Ever…  
At that moment she feels relief to see N, but part of her is frighten…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N has made his arrival.  
> Stay tune for next chapter!


	48. The Precious you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so scared that… she didn't want to scream out his name.  
> As she closes her eyes, his image appears.  
> At the time like this, she's waiting for him to appear.  
> Knowing that it may just fall into the enemy's trap  
> Sound of the mighty rawr from the familiar dragon,  
> breaking through the blaze,  
> He appears...  
> She's relief...  
> However she's also frighten... of this side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 16+ FF, however I have limited alot of 16+ content in the past chapters  
> Please be warn that this chapter may contains violence, slight sexual content and adult language.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **47: The Precious you**

_So scared that… she didn't want to scream out his name.  
As she closes her eyes, his image appears.  
At the time like this, she's waiting for him to appear.  
And there he is... breaking through the blaze with the dark dragon...  
With the rage..._

"N…" Touko's eyes are full of dry tears from earlier, she calls his name out quietly upon watching him standing there with Zekrom behind him, facing the two Team Plasma Grunts.  
She feels something is in her throat that she can't shout anything out loud.

N notices her, witness her black vest is on the floor cover her tied up hand, her feet are tide up, her white tantop is lifted up showing her belly button. One side of her white tantop slides down on one of the shoulder. Her hair is messy, her eyes seems like she just cried.  
He rages.  
He clenches his fists, turns his head to the Team Plasma grunt leader grinding his teeth.

"Welcome my Lord N, it's been a while." He gets up and smile, "It's about time you show…"  
Before he gets to finish his sentence, N already approached in front of him and punched his face as hard as he can with his bare fist.  
He falls on the ground due to strong impact from the punch, trying to get his upper body up from the pain he feels.  
He smirks, doesn't seem to care about the pain at all, he wipes the blood that leaks out to his mouth.  
"To think our gentle Lord N would be this violent…" He chuckles, "This is indeed new to me. We never see these sides of you, have we? Is it because of this girl? She is that precious to you?"

"Be quiet." N speaks in low voice, his looks down at him from above with the fierce look in his eyes. He lifts his leg, heavily stomps and kicks this Team Plasma grunt leader with no mercy.  
"ARHHH!" He screams in pain, N is expressionless, and doesn't show any signs of concern.  
"What did you do to Touko?" N asks as he kicks him.  
The Team Plasma Grunt leader is in pain that he can't even speak.

Watching this dark side of N, Touko trembles. She can't bare to see N acting this way.  
He looks like someone else… not the N that she knows.  
She knows the source of his anger…  
It's her current look right now.  
"STOP, N!" She leans her body forward as she shouts, "You're ganna kill him at this rate, please stop!" She wonders if her shouts can reach to him at all.  
Is he going to listen? Or does he only have the heart of revenge?  
"N!" She calls his name as loud as she can. She feels she's slowly losing her voice.

N stops, stay in the position with one of his leg up above this Team Plasma Grunt leader, who's already fainted.  
N's head is dipped down, he slowly retreat his leg back to his standing position.  
All of them are silent, only the sound of flame burning and temperature rising up.  
Touko watches N stays there, she sniffles.  
"N…" She mumbles, tears gather around her eyes.

N turns to her direction, walks and stops in front of her, he knees down.  
She watches him, as he leans his head close to her, wrap his arm around her and untie her arm, then move forward and untie her feet.  
She's finally free.  
Her wrist and her feet have visible red marks from the tight tie.  
"Thank you…" She says, while N puts her black vest back on her shoulder gently without any eye contact.  
"…" She looks at him.  
Without looking at her, he hugs her tightly. His right hand is holding the back of her head, his left arm and hand are wrap around her waist.

She feels the trembles from him as he's hugging her tight.  
He's shaking…  
Is he crying? She wonders.  
She can't see the face.  
"N…"

"… are Ok then… Wonder…"  
"I can't hear you…" Touko lightly tils her head.  
He hugs her tighter.  
"Are you… crying?" She asks softly.  
She can hear, N sniffled.  
"N…"  
"We finally see each other again…"

"This... happened to you... It's entirely my fault." His voice is shaking, "What if… what if you are hurt badly… because of me? It's all because of me that you are hurt… if only I wasn't part of Team Plasma… I wasn't King of Team Plasma… I can't… I can't stand the thought of you being hurt or losing you…" As N gets more emotional, he hugs Touko tighter.  
"N…" Touko lifts both of her arms, lightly touches N's back, hugs him softly, "I'm alright… " She closes her eyes, leans her face gently against his wide shoulder, on his tight black shirt. "Please don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault."  
This wide shoulder, gives her the feeling of relief and security…  
"They were after me… this is why they captured you… Just like Ghetsis froze up the entire Unova… I would have gotten you, and the entire Unova the troubles."  
"No you are not!" Touko gasps against his shirt, "N, you idiot. You are so kind… Ghetsis is the reason why the Unova was in chaos… Don't blame yourself."  
N grinds his teeth, and closes his eyes.

"Were you scared?"  
"No…"  
"You are lying."  
"When do you ever trust my words?" Touko pouts.  
"… That's because, you don't look ok."  
"…" Touko pauses.  
N speaks softly: "When I walked in, you looked like you just cry, and your clothes were messed, and you look frustrated. It seems like you had been calling me for help…"  
"…" Touko remain silent, suddenly memory of what the Team Plasma Grunt has done to her came to her mind. Tears slowly gathering around her eyes once again, and falls down like a broken string jewls, "… Why do you just assume… I was calling you for help…" She mumbles and dips her head down.  
"That's because… I should be the one to protect you… I said that before, didn't I?"

There's aching in her heart, she can't control her emotions.  
Her body is trembling, she gasps tightly on N, she sobs quietly.  
N remains in his hugging position, gently touches the back of her pony tail that's already tangle and messy.  
"…I was very scared… I didn't know what to do. In my head… I was calling you, waiting for you to show up. Even though I know if you do show up, then you are falling right into their traps…" She shrugs and hides her face onto N's shoulder, and cries. Both of her hands are formed in a fist, and rests against both side of his collarbone.  
N hugs her tightly, closes his eyes.  
"Thank you… Thank you for being here and save me…" She continues to sob.

"I'm sorry…" N let go of Touko slightly, remain holding her waist with his left hand. He stares into her crying face, her hairs are all messy and stick with tears. He raises his right hand, wipes off her face, gently touches Touko's face that has burse on, with the sorrow look on him, "What did they do to you?"  
Such heart breaking wound for N, he looks distress.

His bangs has gotten longer, hoving over his blue and Greg eyes, that is gently watching her as he wipes her tears away. They are straight and curve slightly near the tip of his bangs, and they are green. His eye lashes are very long... and fine... His hands are large, fingers are long and thin... His face... Is very good looking... She doesn't remember when did she looks this close up to him. She has came to realized she has noticed alot more small details on him. He looks different than before... Or is it her feelings that's changing?  
Her heart is aching… her heart is pounding fast by this overflow feelings.  
 _Please stop …_  it says…

At this rate, she might not be able to control herself and fall in love with him…

"It's nothing, there's no need to worry about it." Touko chuckles, she tries to distance herself.  
N looks into her eyes, remain expressionless: "You were crying, if it wasn't a big deal, why are there several bruise on your face, and why did you cry?"  
"I was weak that's all." Touko continues to chuckles.

Seeing N remain in that expression, she knows she can't fool him.

"Sage Zinzolin and the grunt slapped me…"  
N frowns.  
"Then in order to piss you off… the grunt kissed me…"  
This is slowly ticking N.  
"Then he touched me around, until you showed up and stopped it."  
"THAT BASTARD!" N is about to stands up with anger, is ready to give the fainted grunt leader a second round.  
Touko pulls him back: "NO, N! Don't! He already passed out! There's no point to…"  
"He violated you, Touko! How could you defend him like that?"  
There it is again… The dark side of N appears, his brows are scow, his eyes are wide and full of anger… Grinding his teeth, and heavy breathing. Both of his fists are clenched.  
He's scary…

"Please stop N!" Touko shouts, "This is not the N I know!"  
These words puts a pause on him, he turns around looking at Touko who's full of tears.  
"Yes I was scared… he was using ways to force me to tell him the whereabout of Reshiram… but I'm alright. And you came, I wasn't hurt much. You being here really made me happy and relief."  
"… Touko…"  
"I'm very happy… I couldn't believe that you cried for me." Touko blushes with smile on her face, "Not to mention you risk your way here… with Zekrom…"  
"…" N sits back down, holding Touko's hand.  
"Because… N often cries for Pokemon right? You care greatly about Pokemon… To think you would cry for me because I was captured…" Touko giggles, "Somehow… I feel so happy, and feels special." She shows her bright smile at N.  
N's heart pounds very fast upon look at that smile.  
His face is also blushing.  
He lifts her left hand, gently closes his eyes and kisses the back of her hand.  
"You are the special one for me… deep in my heart."  
Touko blushes, her heart pounds very fast.  
Her feelings are slow overflow.  
"That's because I love you. Seeing you get hurt, seeing you cry will only making me upset."  
"…" Touko pouts, "N, you idiot…" She mumbles, "There you go again, always say cheesy words… that make my heart pounds so fast…"  
"What did you say?" N asks as he leans his face closer.  
"Nothing…" Touko turns to him with her face blushing.  
As N leans his face closer and closer to her, his eyes slowly closes half way, until his lip and her lips are slowly getting closer and closer, he slowly close his eyes.  
Touko hesitates, but her body is moving on her own, doing the opposite of her thoughts.

Sound of explosion from fire, put them to pause.  
Both of them turn, the flame has gotten stronger.  
Pokemon from the lab are fleeting away, glass broken by that dark hair Team Plasma grunt.  
He turns around and looking irritated.  
"…Is he helping us?" Touko wonders.  
"Leave it to him, we got other things to do right now."  
She turns to N, and nods: "We need to save Anthea and Concordia! They are still inside N stands up, pulls his hand out to help Touko to get up.  
She remains in her position by leaning against N while she tries standing up.  
She hasn't stand up for a while, plus her legs and hands were tied, she couldn't move properly earlier.  
"Then we'll need Pokemon…" N turns to Zekrom, he thought Zekrom is too big to go inside that cave.  
He takes out his Pokeball: "Zekrom, return!"  
Zekrom turns to N, his entire body becomes red lazor and goes back into the Pokeball.  
"Are you cold?" N looks below his shirt, he realizes he only wears the tight long sleeve shirt, but it's better than nothing. As he put both of his hands at the edge of the shirt, and ready to pull up and show off his abs.  
Touko blushes immediately: "AHH! It…It's fine… It's very hot here…" She turns away and fans herself with her left hand, "Wearing an extra layer will only get hotter… don't you think?" She smiles awkwardly.  
"… I see… Are you embarrassed?"  
"NOT AT ALL!" She shouts.

"Not so fast."  
Sage Zinzolin and a large group of Team Plasma members are surrounded in front of them.  
He squints, all of them are holding weapons.  
Two grunts helps the Team Plasma grunt leader who was unconscious on the ground by N, awakes up. They help him stand up, he holds his gun up straight with evil smirk across his face as he tries to stand up with the pain still remain on his body from N's stomp and kick. He puts his mask back on.  
While the boss, Zinzolin isn't holding anything but have both of his hand behind his back watching silently.  
he approaches towards N slowly, with the old man grin on his face.

N holds onto Touko tightly, she gasps his black shirt closely. A single drop of cold sweat falls off her face.  
"Welcome home, my Lord N." He stops half way, and speaks remain with that smirk across his face.  
This isn't a gentle smile that people expect from a grandpa, it's evil.  
He opens both of his arm up wide: "We have been waiting for you, and the revival of the dark dragon back into the home land of Unova."  
"I heard that you are trying to revive Team Plasma again. Is Ghetsis aware of this? This isn't his plan, is it?" N questions.  
Sage Zinzolin shakes his head: "No, but it's my duty to continue carry on this dream of our great Ghetsis desires, until it's succeed."  
"Ghetsis has tried taking over Unova twice, haven't any of you learn the lesson?"  
"Lord N." Zinzolin's expression changed, "Watch your manner. Please don't forget what were you raised for. In that room of yours."

Memories of that room full of toys and drawing of sky, the lonely days he was in, and waiting for Pokemon to come in, or Concordia and Anthea to come in.  
It gives him the chill and angers him.  
He has been trying to forget those memories for a long while…  
Right now he's bringing it back to his head.  
He grins his teeth, and clenches his fists.  
"I don't need to remember this." He fiercely stares into Sage Zinzolin.  
"Lord Ghetsis had put all of his effort to raise you, so you can be a successful King. Now you have turned against us, your ungratefulness towards all the effort Ghetsis has put you in has embarrassed us all. This man has taken you in from living in the wild forest, and raise you as you are his own.,,"  
"… So you have confirmed, I'm not the son of Ghetsis."  
Touko turns to N immediately upon hearing these words.  
Everyone is silent around as well.

N closes his eyes for a short moment: "Until then I've always been just a tool to Ghetsis. I was raised the way for his own evil ambition."  
He remembers how harsh Ghetsis can be, how often he would went up to Ghetsis show him the drawings or any type of craft he had done, Ghetsis won't make a glance at all.  
N clenches his fists: "There's no way an act of a father." He glare straight at Zinzolin, "I was locked from the outside world… I had been pursuing my dream that would have been the biggest mistake. I would have become the King that I do not desire to be. This is enough, disband Team Plasma. Such evil organization should not be existing anymore!"  
"Strong words. It seems you have turned this 'innocent' thought of yours into a hatred." Zinzolin laughs, "Wonderful. This is just wonderful. It seems we can't use your power afterall."  
"You should have known from the very beginning! Zekrom's power is not for your evil ambitions. His power only belong to the ones who seek for ideal! The true ideal!"  
Touko nods.

"Very well… Then. Hand over your Zekrom."  
Other Team Plasma grunts click their gun, hold up straight at them.  
"What if I refuse to."  
"This isn't a question, it's a command. You are no longer our King, N. We have no reason to obey your words." Zinzolin smirks, "We are forcing you to hand over the dragons."  
"…" N grins his teeth.  
He glances around, there's no where to run. He takes a quick glance at Touko, she's gasping against him very closely. Her body is slightly trembling.  
He must protect her.  
He mustn't get her hurt.

Suddenly sound of the grunt getting beat up, and shooting their gun from behind.  
"Who are you?" They called.  
The Team Plasma grunt with dark hair is jumping around dodging their attacks.

"You again?" Touko is shocked.  
This Team Plasma grunt jumps in front of Touko, back facing them.  
He jumps so flixiblly, is he even human? With such high jump and back flip in 180 degrees, lands on the ground so lightly like a feather…  
He turns to Touko and N, and winks at them again.  
"Don't be so reckless!" N lectures with the worried look on his face.  
Do they know each other? Touko questions.

The grunt throws two mini-size Pokeball at Touko.  
She manages to catch them onto her palm.  
"Err? Mine?" She asks.  
The grunt smiles, and turns forward again.  
Suddenly he changes his form, changes his form into Zekrom.  
Zekrom shouts out its mighty roar.  
The strong gust blows at Team Plasma, they can hardly standing.

"He changed?!" Touko is even more confused.  
"That's just an illusion, a special abilty from Zorua."  
"Zorua?" Touko watches, then she shakes her head.  
"There's no time to day dream, Touko!"  
She gazes at her Pokeball, "Right! I must help." She starts running and throws Pokeball in the mid-air.  
Kingdra comes out of the Pokeball.  
She wasn't sure what Pokemon it is when she grow it, it seems that Zorua knew that it's Touko's Pokemon that's why he passes this Pokeball to her it seems.  
"Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse!" She commands.  
Kingdra leans back, a blue sphere with white transparent outline surrounds it, as Kingdra pushes the attack, he destories all machine behind the Team Plasma Grunt.  
More flame has started from the attack.  
"Use Surf!" Touko commands once again.  
N gasps: "Touko, that might be too reckless."  
A large wave of water blow through the entire area.

Water wash out the flame, Touko and N both are caught in the water and pulls away against the cave wall behind, and coughing out the water as it vanishes slowly.  
"Sorry… didn't think that through…" Touko cough.  
N wipes the water off him, and browses around: "At least the flames are all gone now. You Kingdra is very powerful." He stands up and smiles at Kingdra floating in front of him.  
"AH. I've raised her well!" Touko smiles back, she turns to Team Plasma Grunt and Sage Zinzolin with the fierce look.  
"Just surrounded, Sage Zinzolin. Your plan won't work, and N will not join you. Give yourself up to the police and stop making the same mistake."  
Sage Zinzolin frowns.  
"Ah, I see the flaw."  
Touko and N reacts.  
"What are you talking about?" N squints.  
Sage Zinzolin chuckles, he begins to laughs out loud with his hand covering his face.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't it obvious?" Sage Zinzolin points at Touko with his index finger, "It's you!"  
Touko silently watches him.  
"You are the reason why Lord N changed. He was perfect and was raised how Lord Ghetsis wanted him to be, until YOU SHOW UP! What has added to the injury was you became the counter part hero! Why did Reshiram choose you? Reshiram should have belong to Team Plasma as well!" Sage Zinzolin opens his eyes wide, his body is hanch over says with the cracked smile on his face, "With those two dragons in our hands, we would have been invincible! And No one can stopped us!"

"You people just never change." Voice of a boy teen chuckles, "There's always the need of a hero when there's bad guys, correct?"  
His voice sounds familiar…  
Touko and N are looking over.  
Familiar silhouette of people they know.

Kyouhei, Mei, Hugh, Touya, Cheren and Sage Roods rushes in.  
"Everywhere needs a hero to save the world from you evil organizations." Kyouhei stops, he raises his thumb and points at himself, with his back straight and chest pump out, "And we are the hero!"  
"All right, you made your point." Hugh taps on his shoulder as he's walking forward without turning his face at him, "You are embarrassing us."  
"HUH?!" Kyouhei turns to Hugh who's walking pass him on his left.  
"Stop pretend to be cool. It doesn't really suit you." Mei expresses with a sigh and shakes her head as she walks pass him on his right.  
Kyouhei turns red immediately: "SHUT UP!" He shouts, "You are ruining the moment!"

"Touko!" Touya and Cheren runs towards her.  
"Touya! And Cheren?"  
Touya hugs her immediately.  
"Are you alright? Hurting anywhere?" He looks at her face to face with the worry look on his face.  
"Touya…"  
"You really worried me…"  
"I'm sorry…" Touko smiles.  
"…" He eyes are trembling and tears are gathered around.  
Touya glances over, realizing N is standing behind her. He gasps. Feeling of jealousy reappears in his heart. He let go of Touko slightly, continues to stares at N with the rivery look.  
"…" N silently look directly at him.  
Touko in the middle, feeling nervous looking back and forth between the two.  
"Touya…" She turns to N, "N… Ah… he save me and…"  
"He's the reason why Touko was capture, how can he show his face now? Saving Touko? You are kidding right?"  
"Touya…" She gulps.  
"It's my duty to protect her." N speaks with low voice.  
"How is that protecting if she's hurt?" He frowns, "Don't make me laugh! I should be one to protect her! Don't do the unnecessary things!"

"Stop, both of you!" Touko shouts.  
Cheren walks towards them three: "Right now it's the time to fight." He turns to Touya, "Calm down." He puts his hand on his shoulder.  
Touya swipes it off with annoyed.

"How did they discover our whereabouts?" Sage Zinzolin rages, he turns to his fellow Team Plasma Grunts beside him, "I told you to make sure we didn't get tail!" He rages.  
"Just stop this already, Sage Zinzolin." Sage Roods steps up, "We don't know where Ghetsis is, there is no reason to restarting up Team Plasma again. Have you not realized your plan will only brings suffer to this world? We didn't join Team Plasma because we wanted to take over the world, did we?"  
Sage Zinzolin squints.  
"No, it was our plan all along to take over this world."  
"That was Ghetsis's ambition, and he was wrong! Liberating Pokemon, take over control of Pokemon's mind… and even get N, the innocent child involved…"  
"Oh be quiet!" Sage Zinzolin stops Roods, "You are nothing but a traitor right now, just like our formal 'Lord N'!" He points at N with the rage.

Mei notices Hugh is slowly sneaking away.  
He's staring through the wall deep into the cave.  
"Hugh?" She follows along with curiosity.  
He does a "Shh" gesture with his index finger, looks forward to make sure no Team Plasma grunt notice his action. He has his body hunch down, peeks through the back.  
Mei watches carefully.  
"Concordia and Anthea must be over there." Hugh whispers.  
It's dark within the cave, but they can vaguely sees there's a small room with glass door. As they see semi a reflection of the glass door.  
Hugh takes light steps, slowly approaches.  
Mei follows him along, tries to be as careful as she can.

Hugh grabs onto the wall as he walks.  
"I need a flash light…" He groans.  
"Ah, I can use Chadulure!" Mei says with excitement as she reaches over to her bag.  
Hugh turns to her who's behind him: "AH, that's right."  
Mei takes out the Pokeball, ready to throw. But she trips over the rock on the ground: "AH!" She screams and almost falls on the ground.  
Hugh catches her, she falls on his chest.  
Hugh covers her mouth immediately so she doesn't make another sound and sneak quickly deep inside the cave.  
"Quiet!" He loudly whispers, "What if they catch us?"  
Mei blushes: "I'm sorry…" Tears are gathering around her eyes, she's trembling from causing Hugh trouble…again.  
She fixes herself and stands up properly.  
She's not crying again… He sighs.  
Lightly pats on her head and turns his back facing her.

Hugh continues to walk, he feels a grab to his arm. He stops: "What is it?" He turns around.  
Mei holds onto his arm: "It's hard to see in the dark… so…" She nervously looks away, "If we hold hands… then… I won't be causing you any trouble…"  
Hugh turns around, leans his forehead against the tip of her cap.  
It's not too dark but Mei can see his face.  
Hugh blushes looking at her, vise versa. Her face is steaming out of heat.  
"Too close!" She pushes him away with both of her hand, she turns her head away.  
Hugh twitches his eyebrow, he pats on her cap, and holds her hand as he turns around back facing her again.  
"Let's go."  
Her heart skips a beat.  
She nods lightly.

* * *

"If you all gather here, what are you going to do to capture us?" Sage Zinzolin smirks, "There are so many of us, and only so many of you. What are you going to do? Use your Pokemon? Like every pathetic human being out there to use their Pokemon… LIKE A TOOL?" He opens his eyes wide, staring at Touko and co. who are standing in front of him, "So what you have a spy here, a mere Zorua freed your Pokemon. You can't stop us from revive again!"

Touya closes his eyes: "No, I expected that." He chuckles, "I mean you guys never learn these things. 'He' should be here any minute now."  
Sage Zinzolin frowns: "What are you talking about?"  
"You'll see." Touya smiles in such carefree spirit.  
"Are you buffing?"  
"Am I?"

Suddenly Sage Zinzolin is being pull from behind, with a Knife holding in front of his neck. There's a Team Plasma Grunt right behind him.  
A single drop of cold sweat falls down from Sage Zinzolin's head.  
He grins his teeth.  
All Team Plasma grunts are pointing their gun towards the mysterious person dresses in their uniform holding their leader hostage.  
"Don't move." Voice of a male, he stares at them fiercely.  
"Who are you?" Sage Zinzolin asks.

The grunt takes the knive away back to his pocket, takes out a handcuffs and locks both of Sage Zinzolin's arm.  
"Who am I?" After he finishes locking both of Sage's arm, he takes off the hat and the mask.  
A middle age dark hair man with spicky hair pointing in one side, takes out a badge from his pocket: "My Code Name is Looker, from the International Police." He says with confident and a smirk across his face.

"Looker?" Touko is shocked, "Touya how did you?"  
"I got his number down after we helped him trapped down the six sages three years ago. I mean he's reliable informer about my parents." Touya smiles, "At the time like this, we should contact him, right?"  
Touko nods and chuckles: "Haha."

"The international police has surrounded this entire area. There's no place for you to run." Looker put both of his arms on his waist.  
"But Concordia and Anthea are…" N speaks.

"We are OK!"  
Concordia and Anthea are standing beside Hugh and Mei.  
Mei smiles and waves while letting Anthea holds on to her while they walk, and Hugh has Concordia with him.  
N shows relief smiles: "Anthea, Concordia…"  
Then his expression changes suddenly upon something came to his mind.  
He turns away looking guilty.  
Concordia and Anthea who were smiling upon seeing N again, look worry.

Troops of polices are invading into the cave.  
All Team Plasma members are holding their arms up surrounder.

As they exist the cave, it's already the next day morning.  
The fresh air of the morning feels so much fresher specially being stuck in the cave for a long time.  
They watch Team Plasma grunts are going into the International Police truck one by one.

The Team Plasma grunt leader who doesn't have his hand tie up, he notices there's a gun on the ground.  
He picks it up quietly, holding in his hand and hide it quietly.  
As he exists the cave, he sees N and Touko and other people are gathering together and talking.

The sound of a bullet firing out from the gun.  
Everyone turns around.  
Touko notices the direction of the bullet, she pushes N away who's sitting beside her with her shoulder.  
N falls on to Touya, Touya manages to catch him by grabbing onto both of his arm.  
N opens his eyes wide.  
"TOUKO!"


	49. By your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to protect N, Touko took the bullet.  
> As she collapse on the ground,  
> N is silent...  
> Guilt and anger trembles him...  
> Will N leave her again?

**Black 2 and White2 48:**  By your side

"TOUKO!" Touya rushes over to Touko who's unconscious on the ground.  
N stands there, he's trembling.  
It feels so difficult to breathe...  
He can't hear a thing, or rather he tone out the entire situation.  
No matter how loud Touya is calling the girl's name who he both love…  
Watching Touya trying to wake up Touko, small drops of blood are dropping below her.  
Her curly long hair, are hanging from Touya's arm that's supporting the back of her head.  
Her long bangs are covering her face, with her eyes close.  
He's sweating…

* * *

Everyone is waiting quietly in the Pokemon Center.  
The light in the emergency room symbol is still on.  
Kyouhei has his back hanch, his hands are clenches against each other, both of the index fingers are tapping each other, his legs are shaking.  
He looks around him.  
Everyone is silent, it's very quiet here except the sound of clock ticking.  
Mei has tears gathering around her eyes, quietly sobs, with her hands hold tightly with each other. Hugh leans his back straight lining with the back of the chair, his leg cross, he's trying to remain calm.  
Touya stands up facing the window quietly. Window reflects Cheren who's sitting beside Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh also have the worry look on their faces.  
Anthea and Concordia are sitting there across from them, watching the light of the emergency symbol, and glances over to N who's sitting in the opposite side of them both.  
N has his head dips down, sitting with legs open and holding both of his hands together.

This wait feels forever.  
He can't stop blaming himself for this.  
Touko pushed him away and took the bullet herself.  
He remembers she was bleeding.  
How did he not notice there was a gun on the ground?  
He should be the one to protect her…  
Yet… she was the one who protected him…  
He closes his eyes tightly, his hands are clenching tighter.

A sound of beeping, the light of Emergency room symbol turns off.  
Everyone stands up quickly.

Nurse Joy comes out of the Emergency room, takes off the mask off her face.  
"Nurse Joy!" N approaches as fast as he can.  
Nurse Joy stands there smiles with the OK hand sign: "She's fine. The bullet only passes through her left arm. It wasn't inside her arm or anything. Nothing serious at all. I already wrap up her wounds. She's asleep right now to rest up, you can visit her room very soon."  
She smiles and exists the room.

Everyone feels relief, and sighs deeply with happiness.  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Mei vows.  
She smiles exchanges look with Kyouhei.  
"You guys really blow this out of proportion." Cheren chuckles, "I mean we all saw it…"  
"A little bit. Hahaha." Kyouhei chuckles.  
Mei looks guilty as well.  
"That's great, N." Anthea walks up to N.  
N dazes, feeling slight relief. He's in his own thoughts, wasn't aware of Anthea is talking to him.

Anthea distances herself slightly upon seeing him not responding to her, she exchanges a look with Concordia who also have the worry look on their faces.

* * *

N quietly sits on the chair in front of Touko's bed.

It's quiet, the afternoon light are shining through her room, winds are blowing the curtain in the sun light.  
He watches her sleeping face.  
She's sleeping soundly.  
He lightly touches her face, swipes her bangs on her face to look at her face clearly.  
Thinking of Touko's smile, her daily selfs gives him heart aches.  
He takes his hand back, tightly clenches his fists.

Sound of door opening, and shuts quietly.  
A box with delicious smell places down beside him.  
He looks up.  
Touya is expressionless.  
He glances back at the box.  
"Eat up. You haven't eat yet, have you?"  
"Thank you." He glances back at Touko with the sorrow look on his face.  
Touya walks around the bed, sitting beside Touko across from N.  
"You've been watching her for a while now, you should rest it up." N says.  
"I'm alright."  
"…" Touya frowns, "She's only asleep right now. No small injures, nothing to worry about. She seems very tired after all these." Touya opens the box of bento and starts to dig in.  
"It's all my fault…"  
Touya stops: "Stop blaming yourself." He sounds irritated.  
"She's hurt because of me."  
"It wasn't anything serious." Touya continues on take another bite and chews on his food with his eyes close and irritated look on his face.  
"Why didn't you blame me?"  
"…" Touya stops chewing, he opens his eyes without looking at N.  
"In the cave, you were angry at me… You looked like you wanted to punch me very bad."  
"There's no reason for me to blame you. It wasn't your fault. I was just angry, that's all."  
"… Angry…? It's just angry?" N turns to him, who's not making eye contact.  
"…" Touya looks to the ground, "It was angry… and jealousy…" He looks on the table of his food.

"I was angry that I wasn't the one that save Touko…"  
"…" N looks to the ground, "I didn't save her…"  
N looks at him, he stands up, and walking towards the door.

"You are not thinking of leaving her again, are you?"  
N's hand reaches at the door knock, he stops upon hearing Touya's words.  
"Wouldn't be working in your favore? You have no more competitor."  
"You just started this challenge with me, if you stop now then I won't like it either."  
"You are very strange." N chuckles, "You always talk like you want Touko for yourself, and even seeing me irritates you this much. Yet you said these things to me. I don't understand."  
"…" Touya stops, "That's because, she'll be very upset if you leave again."  
"…" N pauses.  
"It'll be just like when you left her three years ago…"  
"…"He looks to the door lock, opens the door and shuts behind him quietly.

"Worry… angry… and jealous…"  
N mumbles as he exsits the Pokemon Center door, Kyouhei follows him from behind.  
"N!" He calls.  
N stops: "Kyouhei?" He turns to him, "What is it?"  
"I was worried."  
"Worried?" N blinks a few times with confusion, he chuckles, "Touko's alright. Don't worry. She's just asleep right now."  
That smile… he can't foll him! Kyouhei leans forward and looks straight at him: "I'm worrying about you!"  
N pauses: "What's there to worry about, the one who got hurt is Touko."  
"No, that's not it."  
N glances over at Kyouhei, who has both of his fists clench with his head dips down, he lifts it up again and stares straight at N with frown.  
"I know you are hurt too!"  
"…" He reacts.  
"Are you trying to run away?"  
"…" N snickers, "What makes you say that?"  
Kyouhei steps forward: "Don't lie. I've seem your face."  
N twitches slightly.  
"I've seem your face watching Touko back in the room. Are you blaming yourself?"  
N looks into Kyouhei's brown eyes. They look so determine. He's confident with his assumption.  
He turns away: "It's my fault, isn't it? All these happened…"  
"You are a victim. None of these are your fault, only Team Plasma's! So why are you blaming yourself? What good does it do if you leave now? She's going to be sad again!"  
"…" N turns back at Kyouhei expressionless, "At least Touko won't be target on."  
"If they want to lure you out once again, Touko… no, not only Touko. Anthea and Concordia, and Sage Roods are also going to be target as well."  
He's right. N looks to the ground.

The night sky is clear, moon light is shining in its brightest.  
The moon light shine through N's back, his large shadow is overlapping against Kyouhei's.  
In this silent night, you only hear Kricketot and Kricketune are singing in the background.

"You are a coward, N." Kyouhei shouts.  
He no longer has that friendly smile on his face, he looks down at N with the look of disappointment, "You are afraid to face Touko, isn't it?"  
"Coward huh?" N chuckles quietly, "Hahaha…" He covers his face with his left hand with his head dips down, "She has said the same thing few days ago… Now you called me that as well?" He glares.  
Kyouhei hesitates with that look on N, he gulps: "Yes you are!" He continues, "You can't fool me this easily! All these time, you have talked about Touko multiple times, but you were afraid to go after her, even you were trying to find a chance to reunite with her. You thought over and over, and hesitates. When you were in the Ferris Wheel, you were going jump down to see her until you saw Touya appears with Touko. You were afraid to pursue her since. Remember the reunion? You were very happy when you reunited with Touko, weren't you? That smile that look on your face I've never seem before…"  
N goes to Kyouhei with the straight face: "You weren't there, how did you know what my expression was?"  
Kyouhei pauses, shifts his eyes away awkwardly: "Well… um…" He laughs, "I imaging you would. Are you denying that you weren't?" He blushes as he turns back at N.  
N pauses, watching Kyouheis' behavior, he couldn't help but giggles quietly.  
"Stop laughing!" He blushes, "Stay by her side, N-san."  
N looks at Kyouhei, who looks worried.  
He's feeling guilty to make Kyouhei and Mei worried so much for him.  
All these time, they have been very supportive towards this matter.  
They are true friends, as he thought, he slowly grins.  
"Touko-san needs you right now. Once she wakes up, knowing that you left again, she would be very sad. Afterall these time you both are reunited, it took a lot of courage from both of you, wasn't it?"  
"…" N glare at the ground reflecting the silhouette of his shadow through the moon light. He remembers, how they were reunited near PWT, and the things they spent together, in the forest, the cave…  
Seeing no reaction from N, Kyouhei feels panics: "Well… if you leave, Mei and I are going to be lonely without you. We really like you N-san! But we will find you, you can't escape from us!"  
N walks pass him, pats twice on his cap.  
Kyouhei turns to N who's heading back to the Pokemon Center.  
"Thank you, Kyouhei." He waves his left hand.  
Kyouhei watches the both glass doors slide in the Pokemon center as he N enters he smiles with relief.

* * *

N opens the room of the door with Touko's name on it.

As he twists the knock, steps inside.  
"Welcome back!" He turns to the direction where this energetic voice come from.  
Touko is sitting on the bed, with box of food place on top of a small table on top of her in bed.  
She's holding a spoon, enjoying her dinner.  
Upon watching N return to the room, she smiles.  
No one else is in the room.

That greeting, gives ache in N's heart.  
At that moment, he fell happy.  
He couldn't help but put a grin on his face.  
"Where is Touya?" He asks, as he shuts the door behind.  
"He said he has to go some where after a phone call." She takes a bite of food through a spoon, "Not sure what it is though." After chewing the food, she places the spoon hanging from her mouth.  
N walks towards her bed: "Ah, I see."  
He sits down in front of her bed, watches her.  
Sees there's bunny looking cut out apple slices on her plate, he wonders.  
She notices he's looking at her plate: "Ah, this apple was cut by Touya. It's very cute, isn't it?"  
"Yes… very creative and delicate…" He nods, "Touya is really the opposite of you, isn't he?"  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" She twitches her eyebrow, angrily stares at N.  
"…" He chuckles awkwardly.  
"What's with the distress look?" Touko takes another bite of her pourage, "Are you blaming yourself again?"  
"What are you talking about?" N chuckles.  
Touko peeks over at N with one eye close: "It's written all over your face."  
N blushes, he zips his mouth.  
"…" He turns away, "Is it that clear?"

"You always look like you have so much in your mind, you can always talk about that with me. We are friends, right?" Touko glances at her food, taking another mouth full of bite, "Just like back then." She smiles.

Long silence…  
"… I'm sorry…" After a long pause, N mumbles.  
"Hmn?" Touko turns to him with the confused look, she tils her had.  
Even in her pajama, in this bed, after all that happen, she still looks so energetic.  
Her eyes are so beautiful, even under the light they look so shiny and blue.  
Her lips are pink, her face turns rosy red when she's nervous.  
Her small slim body, her beautiful smile.  
Her hair is not tie up in a pony tail, it looks messy but still looks cute on her.  
N's heart is pounding very fast.  
It's hard to breath.

"What's the matter?" Touko leans closer at N, who has his head dips down, "Are you crying? Oh common!" She chuckles, "There's nothing to cry about! Is your Pokemon hurt?"  
N grabs onto her hand that's placed on the bed sheet, Touko reacts: "That's not it…" He lifts his head, he looks guilty, and sorrow.

"It's my fault that you are hurt again… And if the bullet… if…"  
"N…" She mumbles, she smiles gently, "But I'm ok, right? Didn't I say that back in the cave? Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." She chuckles with worry, "Please don't put such miserable look on yourself."  
"You were scared, you were crying..." N knees down, holds Touko's hand onto his head, holding it tight with both of his hands with his eyes close, "I was suppose to protect you, but…"  
"But you came, didn't you?" Touko smiles, "Team Plasma are once again captured." She smiles happily.

"Thank you, for saving me." Touko holds both N's hand with her the other hand, says gently, "I was really happy."

"…" Once again his body is moving on its own, he hugs her tightly.  
Touko's heart skips a beat.  
"N…? Ah… you are hugging me too tight, I can't move…" She tries to struggle, but N isn't letting her go.  
"…where…"  
"Hmn?" She glares beside N.  
"Where did he touch you?"  
"Errr? Um… Why do you ask?"  
"He touched you, and violated you just to get me fuming, didn't he?"  
"Well… It's already the past…"  
N let go of Touko slightly, kisses her as hard as he can on her lips.

What is this surprised and fast heart beat feeling she's sensing?  
This kiss feels different.  
Touya gives her enough of surprise kissing at random times, she often irritated by them.  
Although a lot of times those kisses give her unstable heart beats.  
But this kiss… feels different…  
It's soft and sweet.  
Although slice feeling of forceful…  
But she doesn't dislike it…

N let go of Touko, glares into her blue eyes.  
He can no longer hold on to his feelings, this beautiful girl in front of his eyes, that he loves, with strong feelings.  
"What did you do that for?" Touko blushes in red, she feels nervous and embarrassed by this sudden kiss.  
On top of that, this look on N, it's giving her fast heart beat. She feels hot, she feels that her face is growing redder.  
"You said he kissed you back in the cave. So I'm going to kissing you back to wash it out."  
"EEK!" Touko slightly distance herself with N remain holding both of her arms with his hands, "WHAT? You idiot…!" She turns away with her face remain blushing.  
She looks annoyed.  
"You don't like it?" There goes N's puppy eyes, and depressing expression that gets Touko feel the pity.  
She knows he's probably not doing it on purpose, he's way too naive and innocent.  
He leans his face closer to Touko once again: "Seeing another man kiss you, I feel very angry, and jealous."  
"I got it… I understand your feelings… You've deliver them really clearly to me." Touko pouts.  
Without words, they kiss again.  
"I love you, Touko." He confesses once again, and continues to kiss her.  
"N… You idiot…" She mumbles.

Her heart is pounding so fast.  
She wonders if N can hear it… She doesn't want N to find out her feelings.  
They kiss multiple times, these kiss are warm and sweet.  
Both of them lost track of time of how long they have been kissing.  
This strange feeling is overflowing her heart.  
When they realized, they have stopped kissing.  
But N still hasn't let go of her.  
Both of them are blushing, and stares into each other's eyes.

"Thank you…" Touko looks down on her blanket, "When I woke up, Touya said he had no idea where you went. I thought you are gone again… " Her eyes are trembling, , "Knowing that you are probably blaming yourself non-stop for what happened…" She lifts her head, holding both of N's upper arms with both of her hands, she leans her body towards him, " … that it's your fault, everything has been Team Plasma's doing to try manipulate you. We are finally reunited, if you are trying to leave again… it'll be lonely isn't it?" She smiles, a single drop of tears falls off from her eyes, "Thank you for staying."  
Watching how emotional Touko is.  
Ah, he remembers, Kyouhei's words.

"Stay by her side, N-san."  
"Touko-san needs you right now. Once she wakes up, knowing that you left again, she would be very sad. Afterall these time you both are reunited, it took a lot of courage from both of you, wasn't it?"

"That's because, she'll be very upset if you leave again."  
"…" N pauses.  
"It'll be just like when you left her three years ago…"

And just like Touya said as well.  
He hugs Touko tightly, gently touches her on the head.  
It gives her comfort, and relief.  
Even N didn't say anything.  
"I'll be by your side, and protect you. I won't let anyone else to hurt you." He says.  
Touko nods.  
N let go of her, he smiles gently: "I'm so happy, hearing these worlds. I'm glad that you are OK."  
He softly wipes her tears off her face, "I told you that before right? I will not forgive anyone who make you cry, including myself. You have that unique smile, that brings bright sun light to people. You like a wind that blows our sorrows away. And I want to protect that precious smile, and stay by your side."  
"…" Touko is silent, these words are touching her heart gently. She giggles with relief, with dry tears on her face.  
N remain grin on his face, staring into Touko who's laughing once again.  
"But I save you this time." Touko blehs.  
"Ah, thank you." N smiles, "But I will not let this happen again."  
"Hehe!" She giggles.

He reaches over to his pocket, opens Touko's left hand and places a sphere object on her hand.  
She looks down, and gasps.  
Gracidia flower, is being put in another Sphere, it's cleaner and cystal looking.  
It brings out the colour and the beauty of the flower with such smooth texture on this brand new sphere ball.  
"This flower should have return to you. You said I was a coward for didn't give the flower to you face to face, and give you my courage… It shall continue to guide you in your journey. Therefore, I'm returning it back to you, my thoughts will always be with you, and protect you at all times. And I'm sorry about what I said about you and Touya… I didn't mean what I said…" N looks guilty, "I was abit of jealous…"  
"…" Touko's trembling, aching and happiness in her heart is occurring the same time.  
"Thank you…" She smiles and gasps the flower tightly, "I will treasure it once again." She smiles at N.  
The rosy cheeks, the pink lips, the beautiful smiles.  
N smiles back.  
"I can't wait for the day that you will finally fall in love with me." He says.  
"Wha…" Touko distances herself, and "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Touko shouts with panic look on her face.  
He smiles, enjoy watching this reaction from Touko.

Their distances seem to have feel closer… Slowly she is falling for him deeply little by little...


	50. Under the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have passed since the Team Plasma incident,  
> Touko is back in town.  
> These weeks N hasn't been in contact with her.

 

 **_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **49: Under the tree**

Two weeks has been passed since that incident with Team Plasma. Sage Roods, Concordia and Anthea apologized to Touko and made her delicious sweets in return of their apology.  
PWT opening ceremony is over.  
It has become a daily tournament that trainers, GYM Leaders from other regions can come by and challenge any time of the day.

Touko is back to Nuvema Town, sleeping on her comfortable bed with Victini.  
She wakes up from sound, realized Touya is already up, fixing his bag pack and getting ready to go out.  
"Going out early again?"  
Meloretta flies beside him, and turns to Touko along with Touya.  
He nods: "Ah."  
"Where?"  
"Castelia City." He wears his back pack as he answers, and reaches his cap on the desk.  
Touko blinks a few times: "For your parents?"  
"Mhm." He puts the cap onto his brushed hair, adjusts it in position and tightly to his head.

Touko pushes her blanket away, and ready to climbs down the bed: "Maybe I'll go with you…"  
"It's alright." Touya flatly rejects, "You still need to rest up. Plus, isn't Bianca ask you to drop by Professor Junpier's lab this afternoon?"  
She pauses: "That's true… But I want to meet your parents as well..." She pouts.  
Touya smiles: "There are tons of chances. They promise to come by next week."  
Touko is excited: "Really?" Her eyes grows big, and sparkling, "Ah what should I address them? What should I say to them? All these thoughts are making me so nervous!" She dances and trembles.  
"There's no reason to be all work-out like this. I'm also a bit nervous myself as well." Touya turns away, scratches the side of his chin, slightly blush.

As Touko climbs down the bunker bed, she walks to her closet and picking out today's outfit.  
"Why is Bianca asking you to go to Professor Junipier's lab? Requests?" Touya asks while he's ready to step out of the bed room door.  
Touko pushes the individual hangers in her closet to find the right clothes: "To check out my Pokemon she said. There are a lot of study she wants to do on Victini and a few of my Kanto Pokemon." She takes out a short sleeves red shirt with white stripes and comparing with a purple shirt with poka dot patterns. She places them in front of her chest while looking at the standing mirror that's leaning against their bedroom wall.  
She notices her messy hair has breakage, she puts both shirts with hangers on to the small hanging stick beside the long standing mirror that they have in their bedroom.  
"Or maybe a Pokedex upgrade?" Touko picks out the piece of hair with breakage, and tries to fix it.  
"Since we came back, there are a lot of more other region Pokemon living in the Unova now."  
Touko chuckles.

"Alright." Touya smiles, he twists the door knocks and opens the bedroom door: "I'll see you later then."  
"We'll stay contact with Xtransciever." Touko smiles, "Have a good day!"  
"Ah, same to you." Touya waves, Meloretta mimics the same gesture.  
Victini flies beside Touko and waves at Touya and Meloretta.  
Touko exchanges a look with Victini, they both smiles.

* * *

"… I don't understand this part… would you help me?"

"N, your hair is so soft, let me touch it please?"  
"Where do you live?"  
"Hey, N~ What kind of food do you like?"  
"Maybe you can come over sometime, and teach me your ways of 'communicating with Pokemon'? I want to geto know you more, N-san~"

The scenery Touko sees as she opens the door of Professor Junpier's lab with Bianca. Normally, workers who works in the first floor will greet her and calls Professor for her.  
Today is different.  
When she steps in, no one has noticed her. The female workers are surrounded this new worker…  
Someone who she's way too familiar enough, and definitely recognized every aspect of this person.  
N…  
They are touching him, grabbing him. Lean their large breast and body and intend to rub against him.  
While the male workers are sitting on the side getting irritated by all these girls flirting with him.  
The most important part is…  
WHY IS HE HERE?  
N in a white coat, wearing glasses without his cap.  
His ahoge and the top of his hair is showing…  
She always like how he looks without the cap.  
Seeing him in this outfit, it gives Touko a fast heart beat.  
What a refreshing look… she thought.  
This suits him way too well!  
No, what's more irritating is that, he's smiling to all these girls who are trying to flirt with him.

"Ah, today is his first day it seems." Bianca apologizes, "I'm sorry, we had been trying to ask him to join our lab, and he finally said yes yesterday. We didn't mean to keep you the secret." Bianca realizes Touko remains in her position the entire time, with her head dips down. "Touko?" She leans forward and asks with concern.  
Suddenly a heavy slam on the wall, the mighty fists heavy punches against the wall, creates a large hole, and sound of the tiny crumble rocks are falling down from the wall to the ground.  
Such heavy impact trembles the entire lab, everyone is aware of it and turns to the front entrance, where Touko and Bianca are standing.

"Tou…ko…?" Bianca is shocked by Touko's reaction. More of, she did not expect Touko to be this strong and angry.  
"Oh… What happen?" Touko shakes her fists with the innocent look on her face, "There was a bug in the wall…" She shakes her fists that's in pain and red, she shakes the fists until the pain is gone.

N turns over: "Touko?"  
His glasses tips slightly, as he turns over softly with surprise.  
Professor Juniper rushes out from inside the lab: "What's going on?" She's shocked upon seeing the large hole on the wall beside Touko, "What happened…? Is there a Pokemon rampage some where?" She asks with shocked.  
"Professor…" Bianca smiles awkwardly.  
Touko continues to shake her fists with grin on her face: "Hi!" She waves on her the other hand.

* * *

"Ah, I see. Jealousy huh?" Professor Juniper takes a sip of coffee from her pug while sitting the couch, across from Bianca and Touko.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Touko punches the table, scares Bianca and Victini who are sitting beside her.  
The table shakes, and the tea in the tea cup almost spills out.  
"Ouch!" Touko hiss from the pain of her left hand that's wrapped by wounds from the punch earlier.  
"Your overreacting isn't letting us buying your lie, Tou~ko~" Professor Juniper says calmly and tease, "You didn't realized your hand was bleeding did you?"  
Touko pouts, and crosses her arm.  
"Ah, we didn't have a chance to tell you about N working for us now. To be honest, it was a surprised too. He just called us one day, and decided to work with us. I mean when I asked him, he didn't seem too willingly. But now, I believe I have an idea why." Professor Juniper peeks at Touko with her tease smile.  
Touko lightly blushes: "What?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Professor Juniper cross her leg, puts her arm on her knee to support her chin and smirk, "It looks like someone influences him to do it."  
"Are you saying I'm the reason?" Touko twitches her eyebrow.  
Professor Juniper smiles.  
"You sure injured a lot." Professor browses through Touko's entire body. Her upper arm is still wrap up in wounds, other parts of legs and arms have multiple bandaids, from that Team Plasma incident few weeks ago, now her fists are injured, "You need to take care of yourself. I mean the adventure is fun and all…"  
"Huh?" Touko gives her the irritated look, "Stop nagging, has the old age reach you already? Professor." She smirks with taunt.  
A twitch on Professor's eyebrow: "Huh?" She fiercely stares at Touko with her mouth twitching as well, "You talk pretty confident now, don't you, Young lady? I'm still far from being old."  
"Alright alright!" Bianca tries to calm them both down in the middle.

Professor Juniper takes a sip of her coffee, sound of clink as she puts her mug on the table.  
"Anyways, the reason I asked you to come here today, because I have a task for you."  
She turns to Touko with the serious look.  
Touko glances over at her.  
"You see, lately there are abnormal weathers going around Unova. It's too strange. We suspect it may be Pokemon's doing."  
"A weather Pokemon? Castorm?" Touko tils her head.  
Professor crosses her legs, puts her hand on her chin looking on the table: "No, I don't think so. Castorm wouldn't have this power to cause such strong thunder storm and tornados."  
"Sounds scary…" Bianca worries.  
"To investigate that, I've asked Bianca to go do the research. If possible, I was wondering if you and N can help out as well."  
Bianca stands up with concern look on her: "No Professor, I can do this! There's no necessary for Touko and N-san to help out."  
Professor sighs: "They are legendary Pokemon you are dealing with, Bianca. Touko and N both own the legendary dragon, on top of that, N has the ability to speak with Pokemon. Perhaps he can find out something about them."  
Bianca hesitates, she backs down.  
Professor is right.

Touko turns to Bianca, she smiles with worried.  
"Professor, let Bianca do it."  
Both of them reacts, they turns to Touko with astonished look.  
"Bianca can do this, just leave it to her. If she needs help…" She turns to Bianca and lifts up her left arm, "She can call us up any time on Xtransciever. I will fly over there." She winks at her, "Right?"  
"Touko…"  
Touko understands. She understands that Bianca wants to do this, and prove to professor that she's responsible and have the ability to.  
She nods with happy tears: "mhm!"

Professor sighs: "Alright. Just be careful when you go out there alright?"  
"Yes, Ma-dam!" Bianca happily answers.

* * *

"Alright alright, hahaha!"  
Sound of someone laughing from far away in side the land where everyone's Pokemon who sent over to Professor Juniper's lab.  
Touko who's petting all of her Pokemon, turns to the direction where the laughing sound come from.

But she knew, who that laugh belongs to.  
She's familiar enough.  
N is sitting under the big tree, playing with other trainer's Watchdog, Audino, Unfezant, Leavanny, Whismsicott, and Liligant.  
Although they are other trainer's Pokemon, he sure gets along with them very quickly.  
That's probably because… N is such a kind person, who can also understand the heart of the Pokemons.  
N is still wearing his white jacket on top of his black long sleeve shirt, he's not wearing glasses at the moment.  
She never knew that he wears glasses.  
He's sitting on the grass, with his long white coat on the grass, seeing him laughing so happily like this, she can't believe that he's older than her.  
He's playing with Pokemon like a happy child, with the most cheerful laughs.  
Perhaps that's only when he's with Pokemon.

She walks up to him.  
N notices her.  
"Hello." He says with the gentle smile.  
Soothing winds blows against both of them, sound of rustle trees and grass.  
Both side in the front of his hair is flowing to the direction of the wind, his eye lashes are shining under the sun light. His green hair is brightening its colours under this light.  
Pokemon who are playing with him turns to Touko, ears flicks.  
Touko's front hair is flying to her face, waving in a smooth motion.  
She grabs onto her hair, pushes it back behind her ear.  
"Hi!" She smiles back.

Both of them are sitting under the tree, Touko has her Victini and Pansage sitting on her lap. She's petting Pansage on the head. He's enjoying it so much that he's making comfortable sounds.  
Liligant is sitting beside N, in the progress of making flower ring for him that she finds on the grass.

"You are right about Professor's lab… It's a nice place for Pokemon to run around freely."  
Touko turns to N upon hearing those words, she nods: "I told you, right?" She laughs, "We don't want to mistreat our Pokemon. We trainers can only carry six Pokemon with us. What are we ganna do with other ones? So the Pokemon Professors all over the world will increase their land sizes in order to create comfort zone for trainer's Pokemon."  
"I see… Pokemon seems happy here, and but still kind of lonely…"  
"Probably because their trainer isn't by their side…" She turns to Pansage, he looks upset, and hugs Touko and cuddle with her.  
"When I traveled to Kanto, I haven't seem Emboar, or Pansage and everyone else for a long while. But occasionally I called and check on the Professor to see if they are OK. And have them battle too, of course!" She laughs.  
"That's very thoughtful." N turns to Whismsicott jumps on his lap and sit on him.  
He gently touches her on the head, "But it's not the same as being in the wild…"  
"Your feeling of freeing Pokemon, I understand…"  
N turns to Touko, his face lightly blush.  
Soft wind once again blows against both of them.  
The nice smell of Touko's shampoo, gives N a fast heart beat.  
It smells so good… it's shaken his heart.

He glances over at Touko's left hand, wraps around with band-acid.  
"Is your hand OK?"  
Touko turns to N, she looks over at her hand. She lifts it up immediately: "Ah, um…" Then she remembers how violent she was that she made a hole on the wall on Professor Juniper's lab, she blushes with embarrassment and hides her face.  
Why is she so cautious about what she has hit and how she was acting? She didn't care about it before, did she?  
Why is she so embarrassed and worry about how N is going to judge her at this moment?

"… Don't laugh at me…"  
"Why?" N tils his head.  
She slowly turns at N with her mouth pouts, and face blushing red: "I borke the wall… You might think I'm some kind of violent muscle person… I'm not, alright?"  
Seeing the way she is, N couldn't help but giggles.  
She's very adorable.  
"What are you saying? You are always this violent, it's not a surprise for me."  
"I am NOT violent!" Touko turns to him with anger, holding her hand up is ready to hit him.  
She realizes her behavior is contradicting her words, she retreats right away and hides her face.  
N smiles gently: "Touko, scary~" He says in a spoil childlike tone.  
His tone and his words do not match. He's taunting her, definitely.

Touko left the hospital the next day, N disappears once again.  
Since then without any forms of contact or words, they haven't seem each other for few weeks.  
She hasn't been visiting Driftveil city, and she didn't know whereabouts was N.  
She still hasn't forgotten that night in the Pokemon Center with him.  
Every time she remembers it, her heart will pound very fast.  
Touko and Touya continued their matches in the PWT opening ceremony.  
Many battle sinces, Red continues to win the matches, beating most of the champions from other regions.  
He has became a even bigger legend now, especially with his young age.  
Now that the ceremony is over, they have returned to their home regions, while Touko and Touya return back to Nuvema Town.

Knowing that N is currently in Nuvema Town, Touko feels happy.  
Now that they can see each other more often.

"Where are you staying in Nuvema Town? Inside Professor Juniper's lab?" She asks.  
"Mhm." He nods.  
"We can see each other more often now, right?"  
"Are you looking forward to it?" N glances over to her.  
Touko shrugs, she turns away with her face blush: "well…" She nervously plays with the right hair hanging in front of her ear. She curls it and straight it up, repeating the same pattern over and over.  
He smiles: "I'm very looking forward to it."  
"…" She glares down on the grass, the grass are tilting along in the direction the wind is blowing.  
"Perhaps we can become closer…" N grabs onto her hand that's placed beside him.  
"You always say such cheesy things... It's embarrassing." She remains look at the grass, she's afraid to look at N in the face.  
"But you don't seem to hate it." He turns to her.  
She turns to him with Scowl: "What?"  
"I mean, you didn't reject me when I hold your hand."  
"…" She trembles, she didn't realizes he grabs onto her hands this entire time. She bites her lips and takes her hand back from N. Sits back to her original position with her knee curves up to her head level. She grabs around her lower leg near the knee with both of her arms, looking straight.

N closes his eyes, lifts his head up breathing in the wind with a gentle grin on his face.  
Touko fixes her hair, watches him.  
"So this is Nuvema Town… where you grew up."  
She watches silently.  
He opens his eyes: "So this is the air you breath since you were born, the feeling of the wind, the sound of grasses and the song of Pokemon in where you grow up."  
Touko blushes: "Yeah…"  
"That's great." N turns to Touko, "To be able to feel the wind in Touko's home town, where you were raised."  
This isn't a fair smile, with these words, it causes her skip heart beat.  
Touko feels so embarrassed that her body moves on its own and pushes N with both of her arms.  
N almost falls over.  
"IDIOT!" She dips her head down this entire time, too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.  
Her heart pounds so fast that, she can't calm it down. Her face is so red that she's afraid to show him.  
If she does show him her face, he can read her mind, and her feelings.

Pokemon around N scatters around upon that fall, watches Touko.  
"Touko? Did I upset you?" He asks with concern, as he gets up closer to her.  
He pulls his right hand and tries to reach over at Touko: "You are acting strange."  
"I'M FINE!" She shouts with her face growing red, she stands up with her body continues to tremble, and pats the grass dusk off her jean shorts, "Is Zekrom with you?"  
"… Yes." He nods.  
He watches Touko reaches to her belt, takes out the Heal ball, she turns to N with the ball in her hand: "Reshiram and Zekrom haven't seem each other for a while, right? Let's do this!"  
"I see…"  
N chuckles and stands up in front of Touko and reach his Pokeball and throws it in the mid-air.  
Touko pulls her arm out: "Reshiram, come on out!"

Two red lasers come out of the Pokeball, forms a big shapes of Pokemon.  
Both legendary dragon lands on the grass with its mightiest pressure.  
They Roar at each other.

Strong gusts blow against Touko and N, both looking confident watching the two legendary dragons that they own with the grin on their faces.  
Reshiram and Zekrom exchange a look with each other, just plain staring…  
and staring…  
and staring…

They stared for a long while…

"Re..shiram?" Touko feels this pauses is getting really awkward, "Are you OK?"  
She blinks, but didn't respond to Touko.  
Touko turns to N with worried.  
N seems to be concern by this awkwardness as well: "No they haven't said a thing to each other…" He steps forward, "Ze…"

Suddenly Zekrom turns his head away from Reshiram, and crosses his arm.  
Reshiram reacts, she squints her eyes and tail whip him with her flame tail.  
Zekrom reacts to the burn, he growls at Reshiram with rage.  
Reshiram smirks, flaps her wings and flies in slow speed.  
Zekrom anticipates with his back crouch, and flaps his dark wings and follows her along.

Upon watching them both, Touko can't help but giggles.  
That's why.  
They didn't know how to react towards each other after being apart all these time.  
"Pokemon are mysterious creatures." N expresses, "There are also communication troubles between Pokemon, not only between people and Pokemon."  
"People as well," Touko walks a few step up beside N, with both of her arms place behind her back, "There are somethings if you don't say it, your feeling will not be deliver… you may create mis-communication. Like people's true feelings… Unless they are properly deliver, or the other will not understand."  
"Feelings?" N glaces to Touko with confused look, "Deliver feelings? Like what?"  
"Love, friendship… anything!" Touko explains.  
"If so… Has my feeling properly deliever to you?" N puts grabs onto his chin with his left hand, wondering.  
Touko blushes, she staggers: "Wh… what… what are you talking about?"  
He turns to her, leans his face in front of her.  
"That, I love you." He confesses.  
"…" Touko trembles, "YES, YOU HAVE DELIVERED PROPERLY! Now stop leaning close!" Touko shouts.  
N backs off: "I'm sorry…"  
"How about your work today?"  
"It's done." N sits back down beside the tree on the grass, Cotteene jumps on to him happily, he gently pets it on its puffy head.

"…I see…" Touko Looks on the ground.  
"Why don't we relax here for a while."  
"Eh?" Touko looks up.  
"I want to spend more time with you…"  
"…" Touko blushes she pouts, "What… what are you talking saying? I don't have all day sitting here with you."  
"I see…" He sounds very disappointed.  
"…" Touko feels guilty.  
"I mean… I can sit here for a bit with you…" She turns away, and mumbles.  
"Really?" N opens his eyes wide, they are sparkling.  
He's very happy...  
Touko sighs: "Well I'm going to get some hot cocoa from Professor, would you like some?"  
"Hot cocoa?…"  
"You haven't try Hot Cocoa before?"  
N shakes his head.  
For a moment, Touko thought N is really adorable with that curios look.  
She smiles: "Ah, I'll go get some for you, just wait here." She turns around and runs towards to the Professor's facility.

"Sorry for the wait..."  
Touko is holding two mugs with hot steams come out of them both as she returns from the Pokemon lab.  
Reshiram and Zekrom are sitting down far on the other side of the lab together, seems to be talking.  
Touko looks in front of her, under the tree… in this beautiful orange scenery , N is asleep.  
She knees down, carefully places the mugs on the grass.  
"Fell asleep huh?"  
Come to think of it, this perhaps the first time she sees N's sleeping face.  
It's always her who falls asleep first right beside him.  
Touko leans close, and watches him closely.  
He has such long eye lashes, and sleep so carefreely…  
His long bangs are hanging around his face.  
He's breathing quietly, mouth slightly open.  
The front of his hair, and his bangs are slightly tiled in the direction where N's head is tilting.  
They are such bright green, and silky hair… There are some extra hair are sticking out of those perfectly shape hair…  
His skin look so smooth and soft…  
She has tendency to touch them.  
So peaceful… he has such beautiful face… She thought.  
She shouldn't be surprise that he's so popular with the ladies…  
Specially his kind personality…  
He surely changed a lot since they first met three years ago…  
He doesn't start talking about his thoughts out of no where anymore, he seems to have treasure more of his relationship with other human…  
He has grown…  
She looks down, realizes he's holding Cottene with both of his arm.  
Cottene is also sleeping soundly in his arms, with the smile on its face.  
She wonders, what is it dreaming about?  
She remembers, N grew up in the forest. He must be really used to sleep in the forest with Pokemon holding on his arm.  
She wonders if N ever sleeps in the bed that Professor provides to him.  
This scenery is adorable.  
She snatches a picture with her Xtransciever, and giggles.

_"Has my feeling properly deliver to you?"  
"I love you."_

Upon watching N, those words occur in her mind. _  
"Like people's true feelings… Unless they are properly deliver, or the other will not understand."_

True Feelings…  
Touko clenches her chest, when she was saying those words…  
Why did N's face appears in her mind?

Unconsciously, her body moves on her own.  
She sits down beside him, leans her shoulder against his, she moves her left hand and grabs onto N's hand that's placed on the ground to support his sleepy body, while the other hand is holding Conttene.  
These feelings are warm, and happy, and fast heart beat.  
She slightly strengthen her clench on her hand against N's.  
Watches him sleep with grin on her face.

"Munnaaa~~ Munnn…" Touya's Munna lands on top of Touko's head.  
Without realizing, she also fell asleep.  
"Munnaa…" Munna closes her eyes, Touko's expression became to change.

Touko starts to have a dream… _  
"I'll be by your side, and protect you. I won't let anyone else to hurt you." He says.  
N smiles gently: "I'm so happy, hearing these worlds. I'm glad that you are OK."  
He softly wipes Touko's tears off her face, "I told you that before right? I will not forgive anyone who make you cry, including myself. You have that unique smile, that brings bright sun light to people. You like a wind that blows our sorrows away. And I want to protect that precious smile, and stay by your side."  
"…" Touko is silent, these words are touching her heart gently. She giggles with relief, with dry tears on her face.  
N remain grin on his face, staring into Touko who's laughing once again.  
"But I save you this time." Touko blehs.  
"Ah, thank you." N smiles, "But I will not let this happen again."  
"Hehe!" She giggles. (Chapter 48)_

_After ensure Touko fell back to sleep, N walks to phone booth in the Pokemon Center.  
He turns to the list of numbers near the phone, he sees Professor Juniper's name.  
He picks up the hanging phone, and dials that number.  
Sound of beeping, he's patiently watching the screen in front of him, as it shows the dialing phone ringing symbol.  
Professor Juniper's face appears on the screen, yawning: "Hello…" She's wearing glasses, she looks exhausted. She's still in her white coat and blouse, she must be still working at this hour.  
"… Isn't this N? Hello!" She smiles, tries to be energetic,  
"…" He pauses for a short moment, "I'm sorry for calling you at this hour." He says with neutral expression, "I wanted to call you to continue our conversation from before…"  
"Conversation? Ah, you mean working with me?"  
"Yes." Without making any change of expression, he answers.  
"Oh common, what's with the serious face? So, what is your answer?"  
"I would like to join your research."  
Professor gasps, she shakes off all of the tired look off her, she leans closer to the screen with excitement: "Really? You mean it?"  
He nods: "Yes. I would like to be help create the world where human and Pokemon can communicate, and it seems that many trainers have entrust you Professors."  
"You can definitely count that in!" She laughs, despite she's an adult, she has a cheerful grin on her, "Then when would you like to start?"  
"Any time." N smiles.  
"If you don't mind me asking," Professor Juniper looks straight N, "What other reason that got you decide to choose to help?"  
"Just that."  
"I see…" She smiles, "I look forward to see you."_

_After the phone call, N steps outside.  
The night sky is so bright, the entire place is quiet.  
"What other reason… Huh…" He looks upon the moon light, smiles.  
Touko appears in his mind.  
If he's helping the professor, he can understand different kind of Pokemon's voices.  
If he's at Nuvema Town, then he might be able to see Touko every day.  
To be with her, and to protect her…  
He doesn't want to be away from her anymore.  
These feelings he has for her, can't lose to Touya…  
Upon thinking that, he's feeling excited, and confident.  
This way, perhaps their distance between each other, surely can become shorter…_

Touko wakes up from her dream, realized something is on top of her cap, and the top of her hair.  
Munna is also awake, flies up and flows in front of her smiles.  
"Munna? Are you Touya's…?"  
Munna nods, turns around and happily flies away.  
She looks to her right shoulder, N is also awake by her movement.  
Perhaps when she was shocked to see Munna, she may have woke him up.  
She turns to him, N rolls his eyes.  
"Touko…?" He asks with half open eyes.  
She brings the mug in front of him, and smiles: "The hot cocoa is ganna get cold."  
N looks at Touko, looks to the hot cocoa on her hand, it smells so sweet and warm.  
"Thank you." He says and takes the hot cocoa from her with the gentle grin on him.

Touko blows her hot cocoa that's still hot, takes a sip: "Thank you." She says with her face slightly blush.  
"Yes?" He turns to her looking confused.  
"It's nothing." She smiles.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really enjoyed writing the Ferris Wheel Shipping moments ^^  
> Stay tune for next chapter!


	51. Your scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to focus on Mei's side of the story :)  
> Let's rewind the time back to the event after the Team Plasma invaded the Giant Chasm and Pokemon league.
> 
> Desire to get stronger  
> Strong enough for him to admit her strength.  
> It's been a while since he has contacted her...  
> Kyouhei and Hugh...  
> They are really are different person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be post on its own fanfiction, since it's featured Sequel Shipping instead of Ferris Wheel Shipping.  
> However I've decided to include in this, since it has alot of timeline connection with the events in this fanfiction.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **50: Your scent  
**

Heavy snow, strong winds.  
The entire area is cover in white.  
The snow is so thick that, it's difficult to walk.  
The blizzard is causing the visibility very low.  
He's definitely back.  
Mei is wearing her red pink jacket with the jacket hood wear over her head. She bites down her lips, takes a deep breath and tries to go through this area as fast as she can.  
The thick snows are difficult to step in.  
As her foot steps into the snow, they dig deep.  
She must lift her leg heavily up, to take another step in.

The moment she steps into Giant Chasm, blizzard starts to blow very harshly.  
Kyurem must have noticed her entrance.  
The damaged caused by Team Plasma few months ago is almost cleaned up.  
However, the area right now are covered in thick layers of snow.  
In front of her are only snows, and things cover in white snow.  
If she looks up, it's grey sky falling snow flakes with strong wind.

She lost count of how many hours she's been walking.  
She fixes her hair that's covering the front of her face.  
She's getting tired.

Why can't she see the path to the cave yet like she did before?  
Is she… not strong enough?  
Maybe he will know…  
An image of N occur to her mind.  
He might have the solution to get her stronger, and perhaps to see Kyurem again.

* * *

"N's castle? It's inside the Pokemon League or Victory Road some where." Iris explains in the victory hall, after defeating Iris in the Pokemon League, "You are the second person that asked me about this."

"Second person?" Mei reacts, "Who was the other person?"  
"Hmn… another trainer… his name was…Kyouhei?"  
"Ehhh?" Mei is shocked.

Then…  
Kyouhei collapses on the ground right after the battled with Zekrom inside N's castle.  
Such overwhelm power… Even for Kyouhei…  
Mei is shocked upon seeing such strong opponent.  
She rushes over to Kyouhei with worried look on her face.  
Emboar also fainted on the ground on his back.  
"Kyouhei!" Mei pulls him up, shakes him multiple times, Kyouhei is unconscious.  
Mei trembles.  
Zekrom is way too strong…  
Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem all have the power to destroy the whole Unova…  
Kyouhei who's already very strong, couldn't even defeat Zekrom…  
What other chances can she have against Kyurem? The pokemon that's well-known to be the strongest among Dragon Pokemons.

 _"Face me again, once you become stronger."_  
Those were Kyurem's words on their first meet.  
Right now… she's not strong enough…

Sound of foot steps approaches and stops in front of her, without her noticing.  
"You can't carry him back all by yourself." A gentle voice wakes her up from her thoughts.  
She looks up, N stands above her looking at both of them expressionless.  
He knees down, picks up Kyouhei and places him on his back with Mei helping to stable Kyouhei on N's back.  
"Perhaps a friend can help." He says.  
Mei silently nods.

She didn't realized.  
When N mentions "Friends"… He meant Pokemon.  
As they stepped outside of Victory Road near where his castle is, N blew a whistle with his finger. A silhouette of a flying Pokemon slowly approach, a Bravery appears from the far away of the sand storms.  
Bravery lands on the ground, and N puts Kyouhei on its back.  
"The rest is up to you." After putting Kyouhei lying down on Bravery's back, he walks back to his castle.  
Mei watches him, she realizes the situation right away:"…Thank you." Mei vows. Both of her long twin tails falls forward beside her dips down head. They are so long that, they are almost touch the sandy ground.

On their way home flying on Bravery's back…  
As she watches Kyouhei who's still unconscious, with multiple injures on him.  
Kyouhei jumped out there to save Emboar…  
He took a powerful attack from Zekrom…  
If N didn't call a stop to this battle, Kyouhei might still keep going…  
Mei realized, she forgot the reason she was here looking for N in the castle.  
But…  
Even Kyurem has returned, she still isn't strong enough to face him…  
She clenches her fists, dips her head down.

Come to think of it…  
Was Kyurem the reason why she has great ambition to become stronger?

Three years ago…  
When Kyouhei, Hugh, his sister and Mei herself are watching news about Team Plasma invading the Pokemon League on TV.  
Upon hearing the victory of Touko, the three of them feels relief.  
" 'Hero of Truth' huh? That's awesome! You must be very strong to stand up such strong opponent like that!" Hugh stands up with excitement. Both of his fists are in front of his chest, and they are trembling, "I must become stronger as well! And kick those bad guy's asses!"  
"Ehh?" Mei turns to Hugh who's suddenly all excited and pump up.  
"That's not fair Hugh!" Kyouhei stands up, "I said I want to be a hero, you can't take my idea! I said it first!" He pouts.  
"I didn't say anything about being a hero." Hugh punches his right fist at his left palm as hard as he can, "I just need to kick those Team Plasma's butt, this is why I gatta become stronger!"  
"I wonder who the 'Hero of the Truth' is!" Hugh's sister put both of her hands holding on her chin lying on the ground with her stomach, both of her legs are swing up and down, "I wonder if it's a beautiful lady! I heard from Dr. Junpier that it's a girl!"  
"Strong female Pokemon trainers are great, I would like to challenge her one day," Hugh knees down and pets his sister on the head, "Perhaps we can fight together."  
"…" Mei watches Hugh, she looks on the ground with both of her legs folds and sit on the soft carpet floor, she turns to the TV where they are showing a scene with smokes and the helicopters around the Pokemon League, trying to get more details of the scene.  
"Strong Pokemon trainer…huh…" She mumbles.

The present.  
Bravery already exsited the Pokemon League area.  
Upon remembering this, she realizes after the Kyurem incident, they haven't seem each other since.  
Mei takes out her Xtranscievers.  
She opens her phonebook icon and finds Hugh's name at the top of the list.  
Thoughts of calling him appears in her mind.  
She wonders, how is he doing lately?  
Feeling of lonliness aches her heart.

* * *

"Hugh?" Mei's back is leaning against Kyouhei's bedroom door, she looks on the carpet floor ground, while her toes inside her socks are moving up and down, both of her hands are behind her back.

She looks to her bangs, realizing they are slightly distracting her.  
She takes out her right hand, and slightly twisting and straighten them to measure their length.  
Kyouhei is changing inside his bedroom. As he takes off one of his shirt, he pauses, "Hugh might be in Drifviel city right now."  
"Er? What for? Preparation for PWT?" Mei stops what she's doing, she turns her head to the shut door behind her.  
Sound of door lock twist, Mei distances herself away from the door.  
"Working in some kind of day care, he said." Kyouhei opens the door with his regular trainer clothes without the cap, "Sorry for make you wait outside, you can come in now." He smiles.  
Refreshing smell of the shampoo, Kyouhei is smelling very nice.  
Boys sure has different kind of fresh smell coming out of the shower.  
Her heart skips a beat.  
Mei nods and smiles back: "mhm! Thanks."

Kyouhei, and Hugh are very different, even they are the best of friends, yet their personalities are total opposite.  
Kyouhei is always so kind and cheerful, while Hugh always so hot blooded.  
Both of them always act like big brothers to her, especial for she's always so clumsy.  
They always try their best to protect her from any danger.  
Mei sits on Kyouhei's desk chair with her front body facing the back of the chair, she tils the front leg of the chair up and down. She sees Kyouhei has his backpack all packed up and place at the corner of his bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nuvema Town, gatta upgrade my Pokedex and drop by a place for mom."  
"Ah!" Mei takes out her Pokedex, "I should update mine as well." She looks at her pokedex, she's been trying her best to maintain and take good care of.  
"Do you want to come with?" Kyouhei is standing in front of his full body oval mirror trying to fix his hair to fit into his cap. Since his hair is too large, he often has difficulties fitting them all in.  
Mei has been to his room multiple times, they have been through lots of trips and camping together.  
It's an ordinary problem Kyouhei often struggles with.  
He often frowns as he looks at the mirror, takes the cap off, pick out each small portion of his hair and refix his hair again.  
She giggles upon looking at Kyouhei like this, she straights up her body with excitement as she's about to answers "sure", but she thought of something, then shrugs, "Maybe next time…" She mumbles.  
Kyouhei pauses at what he's doing with the hair, turns his head to her: "Huh? Got things to do?"  
She nods quietly, staring on the ground, with her head rests on both of her arm crossing on top of the chair.  
"What is it?"

She continues to til the chair forward and back on the ground, her toes are leaning forward and lies flat back on the ground.  
"Pokemon training…"  
"Pokemon training?" Kyouhei finishes fixing his hair, he walks to Mei.  
She looks forward on the ground: "… I want to become stronger."

"The other day, I went to Giant Chasim again… I wasn't able to find the path to Kyurem's cave."  
"How is that possible? Mei, you've been in there before, in fact during the Team Plasma event, we all had…"  
She nods: "That was forced by Team Plasma, right? But Kyurem won't appear or lead the path to his cave unless he admits your strength."  
"Is that why you want to become stronger, so Kyurem can admit of your strength?"  
She nods.

"You can do it." Kyouhei places his hand on Mei's shoulder that's leaning on top of his chair, "It'll be difficult, but even though you are so hard at training, you should have fun as well."  
"Ehhh?" She loosks on the ground.  
Feeling of gentle patting on her head.  
"What's with that lonely look?"  
"Err?" Without noticing, Kyouhei has knee down on her level and smiles at her.  
"Are you lonely because Hugh hasn't in contact with us for a while?"  
Mei blushes immediately, she distances herself from the back of the chair slightly: "What… What are you saying? It's not… like that…" She turns her head away without making eye contact with Kyouhei.  
"Do you not admit that you miss him?" He crosses both of his arm with grin remain on his face.  
"A little…" She mumbles.  
He sighs with light smile on his face, he flicks Mei's forehead: "Stop lying, it's written all over your face."  
Mei reacts to the pain: "Ouchh!" She holds that flicked spot with both hands, "That hurts." She frowns, a single drop of tear is hanging around the edge of her eye.  
"Why not give him a call?"  
"…" She looks on the ground silently with her face blush.  
Kyouhei sighs once more: "You both are not honest about it at all…"  
She pouts.  
"So what? If Kyouhei you have a girl you like, will you call her immediately without having any kind of nervous thoughts?"  
"…" Kyouhei reacts: "Wha..whaa…t well…"  
"Come to think of it… Do you have anyone that you like, Kyouhei?"  
"…" Kyouhei's eyes are trembling, his face is growing redder and redder.  
He leans his face close to Mei, Mei slightly distances herself.  
A long pause of staring contest.  
He takes out his finger, and flicks her forehead once more.  
"OUCHH!" She shouts, "What is your problem."  
Kyouhei already turned his back, and wear his side way bag pack.  
"Nothing." He turns and opens his bedroom door.  
"Kyouhei!" Mei gets up, chases after him.

* * *

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!"

Mei commands with her arm pulls straight up.  
Serperior shoots blades of leafs against the half broken tree branch in the forest.  
They slices everything in small pieces.  
Serperior slims his body and prouds of his victory.  
"Good job, Serperior." She compliments, "Let's try again!"

Get stronger…  
And stronger…  
Until Kyurem admits that she's strong!  
Strong enough to face him…  
Strong enough to battle with him!

Suddenly beeping sound from the Xtransciever on her wrist.  
"Hugh?" She blushes upon seeing his face on the screen.  
"Hey…" He's frowning as always.  
"…" She blushes, she's feeling very nervous, "It's been a while." She tries her best to maintain her smiles, and not to show how excited she is right now. Her heart is pounding fast.  
"Seriously…" He scratches his head, and mumble a few words while turning his head away, he mumbles a few words.  
Mei only sees his mouth is moving, mumbling some words: "I can't hear you well…" She leans closer to the screen.  
"Are you free on Valentines day? Do you want to go to the Pokemon Festival in Nimbasa City?" Hugh frowns and stares into Mei, his face is blushing.

As always, Hugh always look so angry.  
It makes Mei nervous.  
"Nothing is really plan that day…"  
"Then it's decided."  
"But I didn't say yes yet…" Mei panics.  
"So it's a no?" Hugh is getting impatient, he looks like he's about to scream at Mei again.  
"I will be there… just… um…" She turns away blushing, "Is this a date?"  
"…" The redness on Hugh's face is raising up higher, "Idiot! I'll see you in front of Nimbasa Stadium!" After the shout he shuts off the call.  
As usual…  
Mei wanted to talk longer with him.  
But he turns off the phone call quickly anyways.  
Hugh doesn't like phone calls…  
There's so much she wants to talk to him about…  
So many things to catch up…  
When she asked about if that's date, he didn't deny it…  
She grins.  
It's alright, they can catch up when they see each other on Valentines day.  
She looks at the Xtransciever that's already turned off, and smiles happily at the reflection of the Xtransciever screen.  
The happy feeling, the fast pounding in the heart is making her jumpy. She wants to dance around the forest.

Well then…  
Perhaps time to pick up an outfit and make a special chocolate for Hugh.

* * *

Is this outfit OK?

Pink ribbon on the two big buns of her twin tail, pink dress style blouse under layer skort.  
She looks into the glass mirror at the stores that she passes by, and making sure her hair is ok.  
She straights up her bangs that she just trimmed few days before.  
Lipstick, make ups are good, she smiles at the mirror.

As she arrives in front of the Nimbasa Stadium, she looks at the time.  
The digital clock on the Nimbasa Stadium.  
It seems that she maybe a little early.  
She leans her body against the fences in front of the stadium, waiting patiently.  
Watches the kids with their parents, and couples are walking pass her happily.  
With Pokemon shape cotton candy in their hand, or desserts that they get inside the Nimbasa Park festival.  
She looks to her right, a familiar face appears leaning against the fenses in front of the Stadium not too far from her, under these colourful lights.  
He's wearing his black and white cap, his green hair is to his wasit, he's always wearing a mid-sleeve white shirt on top of a black long sleeve.  
The golden cube is hanging around his pants.  
He's looking at his Pokeball gracefully on his hand.  
She quickly walks up to him.  
"Mr. N?"  
He lifts his head upon hearing his name being called, he turns to his right where Mei is standing beside him.  
"It is you!" She happily stops in front of him with the biggest grin on her face.  
"Mei?"  
He remembers her name!  
She's very happy by it.  
"Are you out here enjoying the festival on Valentines Day?" She curiously asks, however she notices N is in his usual clothes.  
"Valentines…Day?" He mumbles.  
Could it be that… he never heard of it?  
As she tries to explain to to N about Valentines day.  
That's right…  
That room… his childhood… Ghetsis…  
She wonder if she has asked a sensitive question.

"Err… Have you not heard of Valentines day? Or did you just forgot the date?" She laugh silly.  
"No… I never heard of Valentines day." He blinks in confuse look on him twices.  
"Really?" She's shock, "You see a lot of couples around?" Mei turns to the side where people are holding hands lovely dovey walking out of the stadium, "A lot of couples around, it's date night for a lot of couples after all."  
"Are you here for date as well?"  
She blushes immediately: "Well… um…" She looks away nervously, "Yes… But my date isn't here yet."  
"I see…" N smile gently. He lightly pats on Mei's head.  
She peeks up to N, he has turn away looking forward to the people passing by them both.  
Perhaps N can help...  
N can help her to get stronger.  
Perhaps N can give her some advice to understand Kyurem.  
He understands the heart of Pokemon, right?  
She nervously moving both of her long legs, both of her index fingers are poking against each other: "I have been looking for you at your castle, but you haven't been around." She blushes.

"I rarely return to the castle. Is something urgent?" N asks gently.  
"Uh… well… not really… it's just that… I have something to ask you… about Kyurem…" She nervously grasps against her shirt, shifts her eyes around blushing, "Well… You see… I was going to ask for your advice the time Kyouhei and I went to your castle… but … After that battle and all…"  
"Sorry about that. That was a clutter day." N stands up, "Perhaps we can meet up some other time."  
"Yes!" Mei answers with excited look on her face, her watery eyes are shaking eager to wait for a reply.  
"Why do you want to see Kyurem?"  
"... Err? I want to become stronger, and become friends with Kyurem."  
"Pokemon battle isn't the solution to be friend with a Pokemon." He closes his eyes, "Often people mistaken Pokemon battle as their form of communication with Pokemon. Pokemon get hurt in these battles..."  
He sound very determine at that statement.  
This silence Mei, she doesn't know what to answer.  
"You remember your friend, Kyouhei's battle with Zekrom, right?"  
She nods.  
Seeing Mei is silent, he asks: "Why do you want to become stronger? Is it only to be friend with Kyurem? What's after that?"  
She looks up to N, she opens her mouth. She bites her lips, doesn't know what to answer.  
"I... want to be friends with many Pokemon... It's true that since we don't understand Pokemon's language, and Pokemon battle seems to be the way to understand our Pokemon." She looks up to N, with the sincere look on her, "But I have no intention to hurt my friends. They are my precious Pokemon... and Kyurem... I want to understand Kyurem. His feelings, his words... Kyurem has chosen me to communicate with him... At that time at Team Plasma, I was able to hear Kyurem's voice... That's why... I..."  
"... Perhaps Kyurem is one of the motivation for you to become stronger." N smiles, "It's great that you have a friend pushes you to go further. There was once a trainer told me that, I was the reason why she has become stronger, because of my words." He chuckles, "That really makes me happy."  
That chuckles on N, he looks very happy.  
Someone to motivate her to get stronger... huh...

"How about a week from now? Right now I have other things…"  
"I understand! " Mei has big smile on her face, "Thank you, N! I have…a lot…a lot more…"

"MEI!" a voice of a male teen, she turns behind her, along N is looking to the same direction.  
Hugh is wearing his dark blue Polka and T-shirt under neath,with his hand inside his pants pocket. This is no good… he's looking irritated for some reason.  
Why?  
"Hugh?" Mei is happy to see him after all these time, her heart is pouding very fast. At the same time, Hugh is looking scary.  
He twitches his eye brow and glares at N who's beside Mei.  
Without a word, he quickly walks to Mei, grabs onto her arm and drags her out.  
"Hugh, wait!" She turns to N, "I'm sorry N, it was nice to see you today!"  
Hugh turns back to N once more with the irritated look, he makes a "tsk" voice and continues to walk.

"HUGH! Waitt! Hugh? Are you listening?" Mei has hard time catching up with Hugh who's dragging her arm walking in fast pace, "HUGH! It hurts!" She looks to her arm that's turning red due to heavy gasp.  
"HUGH!" She can't hold on anymore, she stops and pulls her arm off Hugh's gasp as strong as she can.  
She finally free her arm, and takes it back softly robbing against it.

Tears are gathering around her eyes, as she glares at Hugh with the upset look.  
Hugh stops turns around to Mei: "What is your problem?" He says irritatingly.  
He looks below Mei, realizes her legs are red. He didn't notice that she's wearing heels.  
"What is my problem?" She reacts blushing, "What is your problem? You are the one who just drag me away without a word!"  
"…" He's silent, puts both of hands back to the pocket turns away and looking irritated.  
She looks down on her arm that has red mark of Hugh's finger, she lightly rubs on it.  
Her feets are slightly hurting.  
Both of them are silent.

"I'm sorry…" Without noticing, Hugh walks forward to Mei, gently takes her arm, looks at the redness on her arm, "Are you OK?" Such passionate look on him, he looks worried, and guilty of his roughness.  
"Hugh is always like this." She pouts, "I don't understand you at all… What's wiath that? We are seeing each other after all these time, yet…"  
"…" Hugh blushes he turns away, "I didn't know how to react. I was pissed before I come here, alright?"  
"Why are you pissed?" She asks looking up at Hugh. As she looks closely, while the day they were away from each other, Hugh has grown taller.  
"It's nothing." Hugh takes one of Mei's twin tail, he lightly play with it, "Something irritates me that's all."  
"Is it N?"  
"Not really."  
"… What...?" Mei frowns, "Your face is telling me that you are lying."  
"I'm not lying!" He turns around looking even more irritated.  
"Then why did you pull me away from Mr. N?"  
"That's… "  
"Is it because he was from Team Plasma?"

"He's a good person, different from other Team Plasma that we know… He saved us back in Giant Chasm."  
"I know that."  
"…" Mei pouts.

Hugh scratches his head: "Ahh! Let's go already!" He starts to walk forward and pulls Mei's hair.  
"AHH,OUCHH OUCH! Hugh!" As he pulls her hair and starts to walk, Mei screams out of pain, "STOP IT!" She pulls her hair back from Hugh, "You are pulling it like some kind of leash! I worked really hard to get to my hair perfect today!"  
"Ah, sorry." Hugh chuckles, "Your hair has gotten longer. So I thought I can pull you around with them, just like before."  
"WHAT? NO way!" She holds her hair back wrap around her face, "I'm going to cut them soon! That attach to my head! I'm not some kind of dog with leash!" She pouts with her face blush.  
Hugh laughs: "Hahaha, really? Do you plan to cut it? That's too bad. It takes a long time to grow this length, doesn't it?"  
"Perhaps, but at least you won't be pulling it!"  
"Are you serious about this?"  
"Of course!" She pouts, "How rude, Hugh! It's not like you would be appreciate this in any way!" She does a bleh face, and walks away.  
"What?" Hugh looks irritated.  
Touko hmph and walks ahead of him, with her head lifts up straight.  
"Why are you so grumpy about?"  
"Nothing~" She turns and bleh at Hugh.  
"Hey!" He grabs onto her arm once more.  
She turns with irritated look on her.  
"I didn't grab her this time, alright?" Hugh says nervously.  
She closes her mouth, looks at him with the almost crying face: "Hugh has been so rude this entire time, I was really looking forward to see you today!" Tears gather around her eyes, she turns away.  
"TSK!" Hugh pulls both side of her hair, and forces her back to him, as he hugs her tight.  
"It hurts, I said!" Mei struggles in his chest.  
"Just be quiet already!" Hugh commands, "Your make up is going to come off. Just stay like this ok?"  
"You realized I have make up?"  
"It doesn't suit you well."  
"…" She pouts… not liking with the way Hugh words it, "I put a lot of efforts into this…"  
"Natural look suits you better."  
Her face blushes, her heart beats so fast. She can smell it…  
Hugh's shampoo, his nice fresh smell from his shirt and his body…  
He smells different than Kyouhei...  
Boys do have different smell than girls…  
Such minor details, it's making her heart pounding very fast.  
It's winter, yet it's so warm being hug in this position.  
When did Hugh grow? When did his arm grow so long, and his hand so big and wide?  
They are only been apart for such short period of time…  
Hugh is still Hugh…  
She feels so warm and comfortable in this position, with both of his arms wrap around her back, and her head hide inside her shoulder.  
"Idiot…" Hugh mumbles.  
"…" She smiles.


	52. The kind smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsudere Hugh, Shy Mei.  
> This date... this Ferris Wheel ride slowly brought them closer together.  
> This will to become stronger... Isn't just to be friend with Kyurem...  
> It's also... his significant existence in her mind.  
> She loves him, since they were young.
> 
> Happy reading!

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **51: The kind smile**

_"Then, Chibi-chan did this!" Young Kyouhei is acting out the character on the cartoon he was watching in front of Mei._  
Mei giggles at this silly action Kyouhei is doing.  
In this peaceful sunny day, in Kyouhei's house. The three best friends are hanging out as usual.  
Today is weekend, so no Pokemon school.  
Since Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh are neibours, and living right next to each other since small, they often visit each other's houses.

 _"Ouch!" A hand is pulling Mei's twin tail._  
When Mei was young, her twin tail is already long and at the length of her back.  
She turns to her back where her hair is pulled with irritated look.  
Hugh with the annoyed look.  
"Hugh!" She says with her mouth pouts, "I told you to stop pulling my hair, didn't I?"  
Hugh glances at Kyouhei, Kyouhei reacts.  
Without a word, he let go of her hair and walks away.  
"…Hugh!" Mei pouts, "I don't understand him at all!" Mei turns to Kyouhei looking upset.  
She grabs onto the side of hair Hugh grabbed on earlier, she tries straight up, and feeling its silkiness, "Perhaps I should cut it…"  
"You look great with this hair, Mei. You shouldn't cut it." Kyouhei smiles.  
Mei turns to Kyouhei, blushes: "Err… but Hugh always…"  
"I'm sure he likes these twin tail on you as well. It suits you really well, Mei." Kyouhei remain grins on his face.  
She turns behind her, where Hugh is reading the books in Kyouhei's house, she sighs.

 _Jealousy?_  
Whenever she's alone talking with Kyouhei, and if she giggles… Hugh would silently walk by and pulls her hair.  
She doesn't like her hair being pulled, but part of her heart wonders…  
Is Hugh feeling jealous?  
Hugh is often acting very cold, and bold about his words.  
While Kyouhei… is very different… Kyouhei always smiles and says the sweetest thing to her to make her feel better. The most considerate and sensitive one in their circle.  
But… Mei knows her feeling is really clear…  
Since young… she has always been in love with Hugh.

Kids running around laughing as they pass by both of them who's remain in their hugging position in front of the stadium.  
Hugh immediately let go of Mei, and starts walking to the amusement park direction with both of his hands in his pocket. "Let's go." He says.  
"…" Mei blushes, she silently follows Hugh with him walking ahead of her without turning his head.  
She was able to feel it… she was able to feel his fast heart beat.  
She fell the time has stopped during that intimate hug between them both.

"Welcome to Pokemon Festival Park!" The lady says, Hugh picks up the map from her hand that she's giving out, "Have a good time!" She waves and smiles.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Hugh opens the map.  
"…Ah…" Mei looks around her, there are so many rides she wants to ride on.  
Laughing and smiling and screaming from people who are in the rides, she continues to look around.  
She spots the Ferris Wheel.  
"How about over there?" Hugh points forward, the spinning cups.  
"Ehh?!" Mei turns to his direction and pauses for a moment, "That looks fun!"  
A feeling of Hugh grabs onto her hand: "Let's go!"  
"Errr?!" Mei blushes.  
"What?" Hugh twitches his eyebrow a he turns his head to her direction, "There are a lot of people here, it's better if we… hold hands right?" As he speaks, he feels slightly embarrassed, he turns away.  
They both happily runs towards that direction.

Spinning cups, Bumper cars, roller coasters, and eating in the family restaurant with ice cream and desserts…  
The excitement, all the laughter, and poke fun of each other…  
They have an amazing time together being on these dates.  
As Mei passes by the Ferris Wheel with Hugh, she looks up.  
The Ferris Wheel is so bright and colourful tonight.  
She looks to the flyer she got from the lady at the amusement park entrance, picture of fireworks and Ferris Wheel on that flyer.

"What is it?" Hugh notices that Mei has stopped.  
"Ah…" She pauses, holding that flyer on her hand.  
Hugh takes that paper from her hand, and look.  
"Ferris Wheel…" She mumbles, she nervously repeats the motion that looks to Hugh and looks away, "There… will be fireworks and …"  
"I see. Did you want to go for a ride? I mean we are getting tired, it'll be a good break." Hugh asks with grin on his face.  
She nods with smiles happily.  
Both of them look at the long line up, they hesitates.  
They both exchanges a look with each other, and decide to wait for it.

"Are you wearing make up today?"  
In the line of waiting for Ferris Wheel, Hugh asks.  
Mei blinks a few times, she dips down and fixes her hair, "A little…" Her eyelashes with Mascara shows clearly in this view, her lipsticks are reflecting the lights. Her cheek is pinker than usual.  
"It doesn't suit you." Hugh turns away.  
"… Huh?!" Mei turns to Hugh with a shocking face, "Wha… I…"  
"Don't put make up again."  
"…" Mei is speechless, this hurt her feeling a lot.  
"Next please." The Ferris Wheel staff says, they didn't realized they were next in line.

They enter the Ferris Wheel, both of them turn away from opposite side of the window.  
As the cart's door closes, the noise from outside has been reduced. As the cart rises up, the noises from outside slowly fades away.  
Mei and Hugh are sitting across from each other, feeling nervous. Both of her legs are close and she places both of her hands tightly on top of her legs.  
Hugh has his elbow place near the window of the cart, his palm supports his chin. He glances at Mei looking irritated. He taps his feet impatiently.  
"Hey!" He calls, Mei turns over, and afraid of his cold tone.  
He pats near his seat: "Why are you sitting so far away?"  
"Ehh?!" She panics, her face blushes, "It's weird…"  
"HUH?!" Hugh eyebrow twitches, "What do you mean 'weird'?"  
"It's embarrassing!" She shouts with both of her eyes close tightly.  
"What are you saying? This is pissing me off." He frowns.  
She shrugs, what she said may have hurt him.  
"You don't like my make up… So why should I sit beside you."  
"Just wipe it off."  
"I refused."  
"…" Hugh twitches his eyebrow, cross his legs.  
Mei turns her head away, she's been looking forward to ride the Ferris Wheel with him after all these time.  
Just being in this tiny space just the two of them… alone… It's making her very nervous.  
She doesn't know what to sit properly, or how she should behave in front of him.  
And these make up… she put so much thoughts into picking out the best colour and buy new ones…  
"Just do what you want." Hugh doesn't sound happy at all.  
Mei looks at how irritated Hugh is, and he's refusing to make any eye contact with her but have his head turns to the window.

Hugh looks outside, the trees, the people are getting smaller and smaller.  
They are almost at the top.  
The slow circular motion the Ferris Wheel is spinning, the time feels slow.  
At the corner of his eye, he sees Mei quietly move and sits down beside him, he turns to his left.  
Mei is sitting beside him, with her head dips down.  
"I'm sorry… I was nervous." She secretly peeks over at Hugh, her face still blushes.  
Her shy face looks super adorable right now, Hugh thought. He turns away immediately to hide his red face.  
"I'm very happy to ride this Ferris Wheel with you… All these time… I have missed you. After the Team Plasma incdent, we haven't seem each other. I've been wondered what you have been up to… When you called and asked me to come here today… I was very happy…" She reaches to her bow hand bag, takes out a medium size box chocolate with red ribbon and navy blue box wrapper, she holds in front of Hugh with both of her hands.  
"…" Hugh takes the box from her, and looks around it.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Hugh." She smiles with her face lightly blushes.  
This smile is so shiny reflecting from the colourful lights from outside, so pretty, so cute… A smile that he can't allow anyone to see, or anyone to have. Not even for Kyouhei.  
Unconsciously, he hugs her tightly, the box falls on his lap.  
"Hugh?"  
"Don't look at me!" He shouts.  
"Ehh?" She wonders.  
His face is really red right now, he's too embarrassed, more of afraid to look at Mei. He may lose control of his action.  
Both of their heart beat are beating very fast.  
Mei closes her eyes, and hugs him tightly.

"Idiot… You are making my heart explored."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch with you… I wanted to call you as well, but… I have too much pride even dial your number on the Xtransciver. How pathetic…"  
"Hugh…"  
"I missed you too… Infact I missed you a lot. I'm sorry for being moody and said all these terrible things to you. I have been really looking forward to see you today, I didn't know how to react. Especial you are dressing up in such cute outfit… Your hair suits you… please don't cut it. You look really great with this twin tail style."  
"Hugh…"  
"And your make up… You look very pretty with them… I'm sorry for saying such hurtful things… I just… don't want other men to lay their eyes on you…"  
Mei chuckles. She's touched. She's feeling very joyful that Hugh is being very honest, and they both are feeling the same way. Such admit of jealousy… it's adorable. She enjoys seeing such adorable side of Hugh.  
"Do you really mean it?" She distances herself from Hugh, "I was going to trim my hair, I do not plan to cut it short." She smiles, "And I'm going to wear make up when just the two of us..."  
"No… "Hugh takes half of her twin tail, lightly touches it as the hair is so smooth that it slides back to its chunk form.  
"Ah…" He looks straight into her eyes, they both are sparkling and trembling, "But the make up… I think you are better with the natural look."  
"Doki…" Mei's heart skips a beat upon hearing those words.  
He leans his face closer and closer.  
Mei's heart beats even faster, she nervously closes her eyes.  
As Hugh closes his eyes, about to lean his lip even closer to her soft pink lips…

Suddenly he notices the cart parallel to theirs at this moment, in front of them on opposite side.  
"Kyouhei?!" He says.  
Kyouhei? Is Hugh thinking about Kyouhei at the time like this? What is this awkward situation?  
Mei opens her eyes with shock and looks at Hugh, she follows Hugh's head turns to the direction where he's looking at.  
Kyouhei is in that cart parallel to them, sitting across from a girl with pink hair. It's because her sitting view is back facing them, they can't see her face, only the back of her hair and her hat.  
"Kyouhei is here too?"  
"THAT IDIOT!" Hugh rages, he slang against cart wall very hard, causes the cart to shake, he grinds his teeth.  
Mei is confused why Hugh is so angry looking at Kyouhei, what has Kyouhei done to upset him?  
Hugh often frowns,but not this angry…  
"That idiot, this is all of his plan huh?"  
"What is it?" Mei stands up.  
Hugh sighs and sits back down on the seat: "It's nothing. How did we not spot him earlier, they must be only few people ahead of us in line." Hugh puts both of his arms to the back of his head, with his legs cross.  
"…" Mei sits back down beside him quietly.  
Her heart still hasn't calm, even with that distraction. She peeks over at Hugh, he has his eyes closed, breath heavily.  
If she wasn't mistaken… they were going to kiss earlier.  
What was that about? She's too nervous to ask.  
Her face is still burning red.  
Her heart is aching, she feels relief that the distraction, however she also feels disappointment.  
She definitely loves him… If he was going to kiss her… could it be that… Hugh also have the same feeling towards her?

"Hugh…"  
"It's delicious."  
She didn't realized, Hugh already open her chocolate while she's in her deep thoughts.  
"Really?" She happily looks at Hugh who's enjoying her chocolate, "That's a relief!" She phews.  
Hugh looks at her, he turns away.  
"… What is it?" She's confused that why Hugh turns his head away again as he's upset about something again.  
"Did you make one for Kyouhei or N?"  
She nods: "I did, I made them 'friendship chocolate'."  
"I see…"  
"Hugh's also 'Friendship chocolate' as well!" She smiles.  
A sudden feeling of heavy rock hits on Hugh's head as hard as it can with the gravity of this earth. His heart feels aching, more like feeling heart break.  
He suddenly feels lost of balance and hit his head against the window of this Ferris Wheel cart.  
"Hugh?" She looks at him, upon seeing this huge reaction, she chuckles.  
"I see… Did you make 'Honmei' chocolate?"  
Mei continues to laugh: "Hehe, who knows."  
Hugh blushes with irritated look on his face: "Who gets it?"  
"It's a secret." Mei winks at him micheviously.  
This irriates Hugh even more: "Huh? Why can't you tell me?"  
"Because it's a secret!"  
"HUH?" He twitches his eye brow, he crosses his arm, "Whatever, I bet if that person really likes you then he must be some perv who's only into your some big boob and butts anyways!"  
"How rude! What happen to that gentle Hugh earlier who said 'Oh I've missed you!' 'I'm sorry about being rude earlier, I was nervous…'"  
"OH BE QUIET!" Hugh blushes with embarrassment, and grabs onto Mei who's trying to struggle away from him while laughing.  
"Hahaha!"  
Both of them laughing and talking…  
"..." Hugh turns to Mei with the serious look on his face, "Do you love Kyouhei?"  
"..." She blinks a few times with confusion, "HUH?! Why... why do you ask?" She's confused, why is he asking that question after... that moment...  
That moment that they almost kissed... until he suddenly scream out Kyouhei's name...  
"Well?"  
"No! Not at all! He's our best friend..."  
Hugh looks relief, he grins: "Is that so."  
"... Hugh, you idiot..." She mumbles.

"Thank you for choosing this ride." The worker says, "Hope you've enjoyed your time up in the Couples-Only Ferris Wheel."  
Both of them blink and didn't realized they are already on the ground.

"Couples only…." Mei gulps.  
"Looks like Kyouhei already left." Hugh looks around.  
"I wonder who that lady is, could she be his girl friend?"  
"If so, why hasn't he say anything? And making up such lie…"  
"Lie? Did Kyouhei lie to you about something? Why do you look angry about this, Hugh?"  
"Ah..." He blushes, he turns away, "It's nothing." He walks ahead.

"It's getting late." After walking a while near the exist of the Amusement park, everyone are getting ready to leave. Hugh turns to Mei, takes his hand and reach to Mei's face. She closes her eyes, as Hugh fixes her messy bangs a little, "You should head back to the Pokemon Center."  
"What about you?" She pauses, "Are you… not coming to the Pokemon Center as well?"  
"I have to get back to Driftveil City."  
"Errr? Driftviel city? What are you doing there?"  
"I have been staying there for a while, to help out Pokemon."  
"Err?"  
"Remember the Team Plasma House in Driftviel City?"  
She nods: "Where I got Zorua?"  
"I'm sorry for haven't been able to get in touch with you." Hugh nods, "I've been helping 'them' over there."  
"Errr? Them? Who?" She tils her head.  
"After Team Plasma disband again, there are a lot of Pokemon are abandon and still look for their new trainer. Of course on top of that, there are other injure Pokemon that we find in the wild, we nurse them and take good care of them."  
"I see…" Mei looks on the ground, "At who?" She's more confused.  
Hugh chuckles: "Isn't this funny? To think I have so much hatred towards Team Plasma yet I'm helping their Pokemon."  
"Pokemon are innocent." Then Mei realizes immediately, "Ehhh? You mean… You have been helping out Team Plasma's Pokemon?"  
"Yeah, That's why I'm there to help them. I have achieved my goal and destroy Team Plasma, with you and Kyouhei's help." He smiles and pats the top of Mei's hair.  
She blushes, and too nervous too make eye contact. She holds a light fist in front of her chest.  
"I want to help those Pokemon and find the rightful trainer for them."  
"That's very kind of you, Hugh." She smiles, "This is what I love about you."  
Mei realizes what she said, she immediately distances herself and covers her mouth with both of her hand.  
Her heart is pounding fast, her face is growing red.  
"…" Hugh also reacts to this, his face is also turning red, they distances themselves, and neither of them know what to say next.

"An… anyways…" Hugh scratches the buttom of his chin with his eyes looking away, "What… what about you?"  
"Ah… um… well… after hearing that you are doing what you are trying to do… I think I want to talk to Mr. N again."  
"Err?"  
"I want to be friend with Kyurem." She gulps, "I've been training… and training… You know… Kyouhei went to battle with Zekrom once… and I was able to witness the power of Zekrom… so I thought… I must become stronger… and be able to reach Kyurem's heart with my strength…"  
"I see." He takes a deep breath, and pats Mei's head as hard as he can, and messes up her hair.  
"Good luck, you can do it. A strong woman is what I want to be with."  
"ERRR?!" Mei reacts, she zips her mouth.  
"… Well… I mean it…" He turns away hiding his shy look.  
"…" She must become stronger… This encourages her…  
That moment she realizes, perhaps it isn't just Kyurem that has motivates her to become stronger… Hugh as well…  
The significant of Hugh in her heart, is greater than she thought.  
"… Thanks, Hugh." She smiles kindly.  
Hugh chuckles.

"Let's go back to Pokemon Center, I'll walk you."  
Hugh pulls out his hand.  
Watching his hand in front of her face, Mei smiles she holds on to that hand… that she didn't realized it has grown so big in such short period of time. She feels safe and secure.  
Both of them holding hands and walking back to Pokemon Center.  
From the back view of Hugh…  
Not just he has grew taller, his back is wider, his arms are longer, and his hands are definitely grew bigger.  
He has becoming more and more mature…

Upon arriving the front entrance of the Pokemon Center…  
It's already past mid-night, barely anyone is going into the Pokemon Center.  
Since Nimasa City is one of the largest city in Unova, there are still a lot of city lights around.  
"Have a good night" Hugh says and pats on her head once more.  
"Thank you, tonight's been fun."  
Hugh nods and smiles.  
Hugh is normally very impatient, and frowns a lot. But this kind smile of his… she has seem it before, but it's rare… and precious.  
"…Hugh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"…" Mei pauses, she opens her mouth then she shrugs, ",,, Have a good night…"  
"…" He nods, and turns away and walking back to Driftviel city.  
Under the calm moon light, Hugh is so bright… and shining…

She wanted to confess…  
She wanted to tell him how she feels…  
But she wasn't able to speak those words…  
Tonight they both almost kiss…  
She can still feel the warmth and heart pounding feeling at that moment.  
One day… she will… deliver this feeling to him…

* * *

Inside N's castle…

Broken spheres, crumble rocks…  
Sand storms are blowing outside of Victory Road.  
"Is this match set?" N asks, with his right hand on his waist, "You only got one Pokemon left."  
Zekrom standing in front of him.  
Golurk is on the ground, trying his best to get up.  
"Golurk!" Mei has both of her fists in front of watches Golurk struggles.  
Multiple injures are on his rock body, Golurk still manages to stand up.  
She feels relief: "Are you alright?"  
Golurk turns and nods.

"Alright!" She shouts with confident, "Let's do this again!"  
As expected from the legendary Pokemon. Mei has no match for him, especially she only has Golurk left.

"Let's stop." N pulls his hand out, "Golurk is at the limite. Let's stop it here. You are still too far from defeating Zekrom."  
"But…"  
"You want to understand Kyurem right?"  
"Yes…" She nods.  
"Pokemon battle isn't the solution of communicating with Pokemon. You don't have to win the battle, in order to win Kyurem's heart."  
"N, you don't want to see Pokemon get hurt… is that the reason?"  
"… How did you know?"  
"Kyouhei told me. This is why you are stopping our battle, is that right?"  
"I'm shock. To think you might be thinking because..."  
"Because you are not in the state to battle after Touko ran away from you?"  _(Chapter 38)_  
"…" This girl really go straight to the point.  
"No, I know you have made up your mind about Touko. I have no second doubt on you." She smiles, "I understand this is because you are considering my Pokemon. I really thank you for that, and as well as helping me to improve my strength."  
N sighs and smiles.  
"You and Touko will meet each other very soon!"  
"I will be looking forward to it." He smiles.

Mei puts Golurk back to her Pokeball.  
"Kyurem may have return, "He pulls his hand up front to Mei: "Best of luck on your training, may your heart reach to Kyurem."  
He closes his eyes, "Kyurem may have already chosen you, your heart may be connected."  
Mei nods and smiles: "Thanks N! You are right, Pokemon battle isn't the solution of communicating with Pokemon… Therefore… I will try my hardest to befriend with him!"  
"Ah!" N nods.  
Mei smiles with grin teeth.

* * *

She's back again.

She flips her scarf to the side, looks forward to the land full of snow, and nothing is visible from far distance.  
She continues to walk forward.  
Such heavy snow storm, this is definitely stronger than the last few times she was here in Giant Chasm.  
N said Kyurem is back…  
Even he's back… Is Mei strong enough to face him?  
She's been training day and night…  
Even made into the semi-final in PWT…  
She must not have doubt in herself, she must be determine and confident.  
Mei wipes her eyes that's covering in snow, and tries her best to look and moves forward, a sihouret of the cave is slowly becoming clear.  
She recognized this scenery.  
The entrance to the cave should be near by.  
Mei gasps, she wipes the snow off her face and moves forward faster.  
"Kyurem… here I come!" She smiles, nods and walks forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading :D
> 
> If you ship this couple, stay tune for spin-off series of this FF features Mei, Hugh and Kyouhei.  
> Coming soon :DD


	53. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter,  
> Kyouhei and Mei approached to N about White Day,  
> a day where people return the gift to the special someone who gave you chocolate for Valentines Day.  
> N decides to get Touko a gift,  
> but he realizes...  
> He doesn't know anything about her...

**_Black_ ** ** 2 ** **and White** ** 2  ** **52: Gift**

An ordinary day in Professor Juinper’s lab, N is in his long white coat, feeding Pokemon in the lab with special recipe food made by him.  
He grins upon watching his beloved Pokemon are happily enjoying his food, his glasses slightly tiled with the grin.  
He looks to the grass, they are slowly growing, while trees are slowly growing individual new leaf sprouts.  
Spring is almost here, the weather surely feels warmer already.

“Skitty!!” A voice of a girl, he turns over.  
It’s Mei, who’s happily running towards her Skitty, who left her food, and running as quickly as she can to Mei’s direction.  
As Mei runs, she trips and falls off.  
The loud stomp of her falling on the ground causes a shock and scared the Pokemon, and N who’s sitting beside them with his note pad ready to do research on Pokemon food, turns.  
“Mei, are you alright?” Kyouhei follows along from behind, picks her up from the ground with worry look on him, “You shouldn’t have to run like that.”  
“Hehehe…” She gets up with the help of Kyouhei on the arm, she scratches her head, her tongue sticks out and mischievously chuckles, “I got too excited…”  
Kyouhei sighs.

“Errr?” Kyouhei realizes, “N?”  
“Hello.” He smiles.  
“Mr. N!!” Mei is shocked as well with Skitty who just jumps onto her arm, cuddling with her.  
Both of them happily rushes over to his side: “What are you doing here?” Kyouhei is shocked, he looks at N’s appearance, and glasses without his regular cap.  
“This look really suits you!” Mei compliments.  
“Thank you.” N stands up and greet them, “I am currently Professor Juniper’s assistance, helping her out on various researches.”  
“Cool!” Mei expresses, she looks to his notepad on his hand, “Let me see?”  
“Ah, there’s nothing on it right now.” He retreats, “I was about to start, but they are hungry so I decided to feed them.”  
“I see.” Kyouhei grins, “That’s really awesome, N. You can speak to Pokemon and understand them a lot more with this research. You will be a great help in the research of Pokemon with your ability.”  
“Yes.” He nods with smile, “What are you doing here today?”  
“Professor Juniper has asked us to come here for a task.”  
“Task?”  
“We are not sure what it is yet, she is busy right now with phone call.”  
“I see.”

“Come to think of it, ”Kyouhei smirks across his face, “Hey, N…”  
He leans close to him, “What really makes you decide to be Professor Juniper’s assistance? Understanding Pokemon isn’t the only reason, correct?”  
There’s goes the little devil mode on Kyouhei.  
Although he’s always smiling and kind to people, there’s that side of him where he teases with that mischievous grin on his face.  
“Wha… what do you mean?” N feels uncomfortable around this aura from Kyouhei, “You said so yourself… to have further understanding with Pokemon…” As he speaks, Kyouhei leans closer and his smirks extends across his face.  
N steps backwards slightly, his face blushes: “Why…do you all know?” He lifts his arm and blocks his blushing face and turns away, “Is it that noticeable?.” It seems everyone who knows him, have been asking and wondering the same question.  
“Kyouhei, scary…” Mei puts Skitty in front of her face, Skitty meows in agree with her.  
“What other reason is there, we are in Nuvema Town, that’s Touko’s home town, correct?” Mei lowers Skitty slightly below her chin, “Obviously it’s because he wants to get closer to Touko-san as well. We already know that, Kyouhei.”  
Kyouhei turns to Mei pouts: “Tsk!”  
“Huh?” Mei reacts to such ridiculousness with an annoyed face, she walks to Kyouhei and pulls his ear, “You are being silly.”  
“When did you start acting like a mature one?”  
“…” Mei is speechless, since she’s always the clumsy one which requires Kyouhei and Hugh always take care of her. Just like how she tripped and fell earlier.

“That’s right! ” Kyouhei remembers, “N, have you gotten a gift for Touko?”  
“A gift?” N blinks with confused looks on him, “Why?”  
“Errr? ‘Why?’… you asked? White day is coming up!” Mei answers in surprised with N’s oblivious.  
N doesn't seem to have any reaction still.  
“… Do you know anything about ‘White Day’?” Kyouhei is confused.  
Mei remembers, N didn’t know what Valentines Day was either.  
“Mr.N, you remember Valentines Day, right?”  
He nods.  
“White days is a day where you return a gift back to the special person who gave you a Valentines Day chocolate.” She explains.  
“A gift…” Image of Touko’s smiling face with a gift holding on both of her hands appears in his mind.  
“To return her Chocolate?”  
“It could be anything.” Kyouhei continues to explain, “Jewelries, clothes, accessories, flowers. As long as it comes truly from your heart.” He smiles.  
“Anything…” N looks to his notepad, picturing the kind of gifts Touko would want.  
How happy, and the smiles she will have.  
But… his head is empty.  
What does she love?  
What kind of clothes does she normally wear?  
What kind of gift…?  
Now come to think of it, he didn't really pay attention on those things either.

He doesn’t know anything about her…  
Suddenly atmosphere around him has turn really low.  
Kyouhei and Mei tries to get him out of it.  
“He seems… troubled by this…” Mei feels guilty, “Maybe we shouldn’t have told him...”  
“No, he needs to know!” Kyouhei insists, “This is a great chance for bringing Touko and N closer with each other. We support them, remember?” Kyouhei looks to Mei with stern.  
“… That’s true!” Mei looks to N, “Let’s go find a gift together N!” She raises her arm up in the air, energetically says.

“Errr?” N is confused, “Where?”  
“How about the ‘Shopping Mall Nine’!” Mei suggests.  
“The big shopping center on Route 9?”  
“Yes!” Kyouhei nods.  
“Let’s all go tomorrow, it’s weekend right?”  
“Yeah!” Kyouhei agrees with excitement.  
So this is decided? He thoughts in his head.  
It’s alright, it’s not like he’s going to reject or anything.  
He sighs with smiles on his face, looking at how happy and enthusiastic of them both, when they are are discussing gifts ideas for Touko.  
They are great friends.

* * *

N is standing in front of the Shopping Mall Nine, watches people going in and out of the front entrance’s sliding doors.

This is indeed a large and tall building. It’s near Opelucid City and the Tubeline Bridge.  
A rather odd spot to have a shopping mall there. 

“Wohh, spot Mr. N in a casual outfit!” A voice of Kyouhei’s shouts in excitement.  
N turns over, he waves with awkward smile at Kyouehei and Mei who are also in their casual clothes.  
“It suits you so well! Let me guess, Professor Juniper’s idea?” Kyouhei walks besde him.  
“Ah…” He scratches the corner of his chin with his index finger.  
N’s wearing a black checked pattern Fedora hat, and grey plaid shirt covering on top of a white shirt, and long black pants.  
He still has the puzzle cube with him hanging on his belt, and the golden bracelet on his hand.  
This outfit was picked out by Professor Junipier, after hearing that he’s going shopping with Kyouhei and Mei. Not sure how she got the info, but she took out a ton of clothes and start to dolls him up.  
He’s not sure where she got all these clothes either.  
While Kyouhei and Mei both are not wearing their trainer hat, Kyouhei is wearing a graphic Tee with long dark pants with jean jacket on top and running shoes, and Mei is wearing a pink double layer dress with light blue blazer, and white knee high tights with red bow shoes.

“Let’s go in.” Mei gestures at the entrance.  
Kyouhei and N follows her along.  
As the slide doors opens, a huge lobby with people walking around with their Pokemon.  
Fancy floor tiles, with a large Pokeball pattern in the center of this lobby, big crystal lights in the middle of the tall ceiling.  
People are holding different icons of shopping bags, and traffic on the stairs.

“There are different floors! Let’s go!” Mei says, points at the elevator.  
Three of them walks to the elevator, there’s a map with guide that tells them floors and category.  
This mall, you can take the elevator, or stairs.  
“If it’s a gift for a girl, how about Jewelry...?” She points at the digital map with her index finger, she turns to N.  
“… Err…”  
“Why don’t we take the stairs instead?” Kyouhei explains, “That way we can check out every department.” He turns to N, “It doesn’t seem like you have an idea what to get yet, right?”  
N nods: “Ah… gifts isn’t my strong point…”

As they walk up the stairs, it’s the clothes department store.  
“Clothes huh…?”  
“Hmn…” Mei is looking into different styles of clothes hanging on the columns, and turns to various manikins that’s posed out in different personalities according to the clothing style.  
“What does Touko like to wear?” She picks out a dress, “Would she wear a dress?”  
A very cute floral dress.  
N pauses, he’s thinking back. Come to think of it, he only seem Touko wears her trainer clothing.

“How about the dress?” Mei holds up straight above her head, displaying the beautiful blue dress in front of N and Kyouhei.  
Touko in a dress…?  
N and Kyouhei hold their chins, close their eyes and think.  
Touko in a dress huh…

“N!” A cute giggling Touko with Gracia flower as hair pin on her pony tail, wearing this blue dress running towards him, waving and giggling with a necklace flying around as she runs.  
A ton of flower surround her.  
Then a tom boy version of Touko, who turns to him with annoyances: “What?” She twitches her eyebrow.  
Somehow… that happy flower run doesn’t really suit her as well.  
Just not her image at all.

“Let’s… look for something else…” N smiles awkwardly.  
“A… dress … sportier or easier to move clothing might suit her better…” Kyouhei chuckles gawkily.  
It seems Kyouhei has similar imagination judging by his expression.  
Mei looks disappointed, she places the dress back with hanger, and walks to their direction.  
She turns her head a few times to see other cute clothing in this area.  
“Next destination?” Kyouhei looks,the three of them browse around.

They walk by the stuff animal, with displays fulls of cute Pokemon plushies, keychains, charms, figuring and other cute accessories.  
As they are checking out the stuff animals, Mei is hugging most of them and shouts out at almost every stuff Pokemon she sees, and adore their cuteness.  
N wonders if Mei’s bedroom is full of stuff Pokemon.  
But this is very her style.  
Kyouhei and N both giggles upon watching how happy Mei is, seeing so many cute stuff Pokemon she’s grabbing just every few steps of walking.

Someone pumps into N from the back, he turns.  
“Sorry.” The person looks up.  
Both of them pauses.  
Took a while for both of them to recognized each other.  
“…Tou… Touya?” N blinks a few times with shock, but says calmly.  
“…” Touya who’s in his casual clothing without his regular trainer cap, he almost can’t recognized N, “… YOU?!” He points at him with his left hand, while his right hand is holding a fluffy Azumarill stuff toy.  
Meloetta flies beside him, tils her head.  
“Hi, Meloetta.” N pokes out his  index finger, Meloetta flies in front of him, and pokes him on the finger with her tiny hand and smiles.  
“Ah, it’s Touya-Sempai!” Kyouhei reacts, and waves.  
“Hello!” Mei smiles, and wraps a medium size Pikachu stuff toy with both of her hands, holding in front of her chest.  
“You guys are here as well?” Touya says.  
“Oh what’s that Azumarill Stuff toy? Are you shopping as well?” Mei quickly walks forward in front of Kyouhei, and stares at the cute Azumarill stuff animal, she looks like she wants to feel the softness too.  
Touya looks to her, who’s not making eye contact with him but looking at the toy on his hand: “Ah… well…” He turns his head away.  
“White day gift shopping?” Mei softly touches the surface of Azumarill stuff toy.  
He nods with face blush.  
“How… how about you?”  
“Shopping … as well…” N answers with neutral expression.  
Touya frowns: “White day gift for Touko?”  
“…” N nods quietly.  
“I see.” He turns around, “Good luck!” He turns around and about to walk away.  
“Touya.” N calls out.  
He stops and turns his head to him: “What is it?”  
“… Wha… what kind of stuff does Touko like? I don’t know much about Touko… Since you are the closest to her… Maybe you have an idea…”  
“Hey.” Touya turns his entire body towards N, facing him with glare, “Don’t forget that we are rivals.”  
“…”  
“… Asking your rival for help? You understand this is a competition right?”  
“It is?” N tils his head with confusion, with the most innocent look on him.  
Kyouhei and Mei in the back are freaking out at how clueless N is, when he was asking if Touya can give an idea to him, they are already panicking, and patiently watches Touya’s reaction.  
Afterall, they both have strong feelings for Touko.  
But asking Touya for help… Could it be abit too reckless?  
“Huh?!” Touya scratches his head, “How clueless are you? Of course we are rivals. Make the gift that makes Touko happy the most, it’s the most important part, that’s the winner!” He points at N and starts this challenge.

This is adding extra stress into the gift picking, is N really taking this?  
Kyouhei and Mei are peeking over to him, waiting for his reaction.  
N obliviously nods: “OK.”   
Both of them are shocked at how easily he accepted this.  
“N-san…” Mei says with freak out tears, while Kyouhei is face palming and shaking his head.

Watching Touya and N are staring at each other, N remain calm, while Touya is twitching his eyebrow, angrily gawps at him.   
Touya turns around, back facing N:“For Touko… She likes any kind of gifts. As long as you put your heart into it. Something cute, or small. She will treasure it. There’s not really a specific thing.”   
“…” N is shocked at Touya was willing to help him afterall, “…Thank you, Touya.” He smiles.  
Touya twists his lips.

A thougth came to Mei’s mind.  
“Don't you think N and Touya would make a great couple?” She says her thought out loud.  
“WHAT?” Kyouhei and Touya who overheard reacts, N turns around.  
“Mei!!” Kyouhei rages, “Don’t just randomly ships people together!”  
Mei holds her chin with her left hand, and supports the hands with her right: “I mean look at you both, Touya is picking a fight with N, calling each other rivals , yet you are still kind enough help each other, even you have the rivalry look to him. I mean what if you both kiss to make up all that?”  
“MEI?!!!” Kyouhei can’t believe she’s saying this.  
“Ki…KISSS?!!!!” Touya’s face smokes out of steam with his face fully hot red.  
“Kiss?” N tils his head.  
“…” He seems angier watching N’s oblivious reaction.  
“Touya loves kisses?” N asks.  
“Ah… no!” He shouts, “Why… why would you…as…assume…”  
He glances over at N’s lips.   
“Kiss kiss kiss!” Mei roots quietly.  
“Mei!” Kyouhei pushes the top of her head with his left palm.  
“AH, Kyouhei you meanie!” She struggles.  
“You perv…” Touya bites his lips, he looks extremely uncomfortable in this situation, more of... more angrier towards this topic.  
“Why do you seem so against it?” N asks.  
“… Why… Did you forget what happen in Dragon spiral tower?” Touya cringes.  
“Dragon spiral Tower?” Mei lifts her head up quickly while Kyouhei is still trying to press her down, “What happen there?”  
“…” Touya covers his mouth with his arm, his face blushes.  
“Oh, I remember.” N grins, “We kissed that day, right? You said you wanted to take back Touko’s kis…” Touya immediately covers his mouth and pushes N’s head to til backwards with grin still on his face.  
“BE QUIET YOU!”  
“Whaaaa, N and Touya kissed?!!” Mei opens her eyes wide.  
While Kyouhei is blushing from hearing this.

After all that fuss, Touya left the mall with his gift wrapped nicely.  
N, Kyouhei and Mei continue to look for a gift for Touko.  
“Bikini?” As they walk by the Bikini section, with manikins dress in different styles of swim wears.  
“Bikini…?” N looks to the promo posters with beautiful girls in such limited clothing wear leaning towards the picture, in a happy pose and definitely shows a lot of their cleavage.  
He remember seeing those in magazines or whenever he passes by a beach.  
People often happily play in the water like Pokemon, splash water at each other.  
And enjoy their fun with Pokemon.  
Whie himself, even jump into the water he doesn’t take off his clothes.

“Bikini huh?” Kyouhei pokes N with his elbow, “I wonder how Touko would look on her bikini?”    
He smirks with blush.  
“…” Mei watches N with the oblivious face, while Kyouhei is giggling like an idiot, she shakes her head, “Boys…”  
N turns to Mei, “Hahaha…” He chuckles awkwardly.

Kyouhei already on his way to dig out a piece of Bikini and display proudly in front of N and Mei who are still choosing from the horizontal display of different Bikini in different types and colours.  
“Hehehe!” Kyouhei holds the black lace Bikini up high, with strap connects from the middle of the bra, and the part where it covers the breast, just a small diamond shape piece covers the tip of the boob.  The strap is so thin, same with the panties part, where it’s only a thin line string tie together.  
N immediately imaging Touko in this bikini outfit, multiple cold sweats are falling down from his head.  
“What do you think?” Kyouhei says enthusiastically.  
“Kyouhei-kun! This … this is just… ” She makes a disgusted face, as her face is rising in red.  
She brings up a cute fluffy frills pink Bikini out of her hand, a complete opposite of what Kyouhei pulled out.  
“Oh, very cute!” Kyouhei claps, “But how can she possibly seduce N with that cute outfit?”  
“Huh?” N pauses, confusingly blink a few times, looking at between Kyouhei and Mei.  
“What? A cute thing can impress N too!” Mei holds the bikini close to N’s face, “N is not a low life perv!”  
“… I…” More cold sweats are falling down from his head, his imagination of Touko in this cute bikini running towards him , waving and smiling with a cute flower accessory on the side of her head.  
“N!” Kyouhei and Mei lean close to him, waiting for an answer.

“…” N looks to both of htem, who twisted their mouth and eye trembles. Eager to wait for his answer.  
“Err…” He gulps. “Maybe not bikini…” He mutters.  
“Whaaaaa?” Both of them are disappointed.  
“Why?” Kyouhei gesture with both of his hand holding the sexy bikini.  
“… Maybe…” He tries to maintain his smile, “We should find something … else…”  
“Pft… I understand.” While the both of them walk ahead, Kyouhei stay behind and crosses his arm with irritated look.  
Both of them turn back.  
“Hehe…” Kyouhei smirks across his face, “You are afraid other guys to look at her body, isn’t it? I understand.”  
“… Err… well…”  
“Let’s go to the next area, we can probably find something there!” Mei who’s standing behind N, pushes his back to move forward. “There’s a completely different side of Kyouhei we are seeing today. How gross.” She turns to Kyouhei, and sticks her tongue out.  
Kyouhei chuckles, puts the bikini back on the shelves: “I was kidding!” He runs and catches up to them both.  
“Really?” Mei asks with doubt.  
“Seriously!” Kyouhei giggles mischievously, “We have been best friend since forever, and don’t you know me by now?”  
Watching both of them happily joking, arguing and talking with each other.   
N laughs.   
These two really brings life and joys wherever they go.  
Today has been a fun day.

* * *

“Thank you for coming out with me today.”

Time passes, the sky and clouds are already turning orange.  
N, Kyouhei and Mei are standing outside front entrance of the Shopping Mall.  
“No problem! I’m glad you found something. I’m sure Touko will love it!” Mei grins, looks to N’s hand.  
N glances over at his left hand holding the two oval strap hanging to the nice design medium size  pink bag.   
He grins: “Thank you.”

 

Kyouhei and Mei are back to Asperia City.   
Before they both left, N gave them a keychain charm of Tepig and Snivy, their starter Pokemon.  
N returns back to Professor Juniper’s lab, back to his bedroom.  
He places his hat on his chair that’s tud into the desk.  
His room that Professor provided is a decent size.  
When you open the bedroom door, there’s a double bed and a book shelf on the right, and a desk leaning against the wall on the left. The wall in the center is a large window.  
N lies on top of his white bed sheets, the gift bag is beside him. The bed is really comfortable, he often can relax just by lying there.  
He lifts up the small shiny coding pink box the size of his palm, nicely wrap and tie with cream yellow colour bow at the top.  
He turns the box left and right, really impressed by how delicate this wrapping is.  
He smiles as he puts the gift closer to his face, he light kisses the box.   
He wonders if Touko is going to like this gift.  
Thoughts of looking forward to see her, makes his heart feel excited.  
He can’t wait to see her.

 


	54. Special one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As N is about to make his way to Touko to give her the gift,   
> many conflicted thoughts came to his mind.  
> Then...

**_ Black  _ ** ** 2 ** **  and White ** ** 2  ** ** 53: Special one **

N sits up on his bed, looks at the delicate gift box which he’s been grasping against tightly with his thumb and index finger.  
He’s nervous.  
Many thoughts of how to approach Touko with this gift is keeping up on his mind.  
He gulps, shakes any puzzle and confusion off his head, he stands up with confident look.  
He gets out of his bed, takes a deep breath and steps out of his room.

The night is quiet, the night sky is clear.  
He quietly closes the main door, and makes his way to the main gate.  
He can hear his own foot steps, and occasion rustle from the trees and grass around the lab, as the wind of spring brushes by.  
It’s because this is the first time he’s giving a gift to her after all.  
He feels uneasy.  
The Gracia Flower at that time, he asked Touya to give it to her.  
He didn’t hand that to her himself.  
Ah, he really did chicken out that time. Just like Touko said. _(Refer: Chapter 43)_

Touya…  
Perhaps Touya receive gifts from Touko every year…  
Touko most likely specially makes chocolate for Touya…  
He would know best.  
Perhaps Touya’s not as nervous to give a gift to her, like N is currently feeling.   
Scene with Touya happily give gifts to Touko appears in his head, he feels envious.  
What should he say when he sees her?  
An awkward imagination of scenarios of how he can handle the gift to her, makes him more nervous.  
Will she smiles happily like when Touya gives her the gift… in his imagination.   
He wonders what if she doesn’t like the gift.  
He stops walking, scratches his head all over.  
Perhaps this gift may be too much for her…  
It may not be her style!

As he panics, the gift falls out of his hand, and rolls down the slope cement road towards the main gate of the lab where he’s walking.  
N notices the sound of the small box rolling, he immediately chases after it.  
It’s because it’s a steep slope, the small box rolls faster. He must watches his steps, so he doesn’t over run it and steps on this delicate and pretty box.  
As he’s almost at the box’s speed, he reaches for it.  
Shadow of something flies above him, he looks up.  
A Woobat flies by, and picks up the gift with the claw of its legs, and flies away.  
“Woobat!!” He chases after it, manages to jump and grabs onto Woobat’s circular fluffy body.  
Woobat and him both falls down on the ground, drops the box.  
A Hoothoot flies by, pecks on the box that stops rolling on the ground, slightly far away from N and Woobat.  
Another Hoothoot, Spearow arrives.  
N immediately let go of Woobat, chases after the box before those Pokemon take it.  
Woobat escapes immediately.  
He runs and jumps onto it.  
A Spearow takes it with it, and flies away.  
“NO!!” N who’s on the ground, gets up. He ignores the hiss of the pain from falling, he continues to chases after the Spearow.  
Flying is definitely faster than him running in his bare two legs.  
He needs to find a way… away to catch up to this Spearow…  
He looks around the lab, the Pokemon lab is too far from here, won’t be enough time to get help.  
Then an idea came to him.  
He blow a whistle with his index and thumb.  
A sound of a bird flapping its wings, a shadow of Braviary shows up from far away.  
He holds up both of his arms, waves at Braviary to signal him to come over. Braviay answers N’s call, and flies towards him from Professor’s Pokemon lab.

Braviary lands on the ground, allows N to climb on to him.  
N rides onto him: “Go after the Spearow!” He points at the direction where Spearow has flew away to, “hurry!”  
Braviary flaps his wings, takes off from the ground and chases after Spearow.  
Since Spearow is a smaller bird, Bravery quickly catches up to him with his bigger size and larger wings.  
Spearow is shocked at N caught up to his speed, as N tries to reach for Spearow’s leg where the gift is holding.  
Spearow slows down and pecks on N’s head, “AH!!” N groans. Bravery worries, he slows down the flying, while Spearow flies ahead.  
“Ugh!” He hiss from the pain, it’s not his style if he asks Bravery to shoots out an attack to Spearow, he doesn’t want to hurt that little bird. It’s just a michevious Pokemon’s doing.  
“Braviay!” He commands, “We must catch that Spearow!”  
Bravery shouts, and flies as quick as possible.

Spearow realizes they are catching up again.  
He shouts out loudly, echoes within the forest in the night.  
Sounds of rustle trees, the shaking branches surround N and Braviary.  
N looks around his surrounding.  
Tons of Beedrills come out from the trees, and a large crowds of Spearow and Fearow comes out from the shaking tree branches.  
N gulps.  
“Braviary!” He looks at him, “Use Air Slash and throw them off!”  
N doesn’t want to attack, but at this rate, they both will get hurt.  
Braveiry raises its head and roars out his battle roar.  
He anticipates and curves up his wings quickly and shoots out multiple wind attacks and blows away the Fearow, spearow and Beedrill that’s going near them both.  
Even the Spearow that’s running in front got impacted by this attack.  
He falls on the ground.  
“Braviary!” N gestures downwards, Braviary flies down as quick and stable for N as possible.  
Spearow who’s on the ground shakes his head, notices the gift box is some where away from him.  
He immediately runs after it to retreat it.  
But Braviary heavily lands on the ground, in front of the box.  
Spearow fears, and steps back.  
N jumps off Braviary, walks towards him.  
Spearow flinches, flaps his wings and flies away. 

“Sigh…” N sighs with relief, picks up the box on the ground where Spearow dropped.  
It’s dirty, cover in mud, and the box is deformed.  
But the bow that ties to it keeps it in place, so the inside item should be alright. But…  
Braviary walks beside N, cuddles with him on the face.  
“Are you trying to comfort me, Braviary?” N lifts his left arm, lightly pets on Braviary’s cheek.  
He gently smiles, both of them closes their eyes as they cuddle.

* * *

The box is damaged… and wrinkled…    


It doesn’t look like a rectangle anymore.  
How can he give this to her?  
N flies back to the Professor Juniper’s lab with Braviary.  
He hits his head against the back of Braviary multiple times.   
He’s scratching his head, messes up the top of his hair, tries to figure out a solution.

As he flies above the gate, at the corner of his eyes, he sees Touko is standing in front of the gate, and looks around.  
She hesitates a few times, not sure if she should ring the door bell at this time of the hour.  
“Braviary.” N calls, Bravairy looks to N, and looks below him.  
Bravairy changes his direction, and flies back to the main entrance gate.

Touko feels a slight gust blows against her, as Braviary lands on the other side of the door, and N jumps off from him.  
“…” Touko reacts with surprised, “N? What happened? You are cover in dirt…”  
N opens the gate from the inside, and let her in.  
He then looks to himself, his clothes is a mess, he’s covered in mud and sand everywhere.  
She has the concern look on her, and looks at some of injures on him.  
Touko reaches to her pocket, and takes out a handkerchief, passes it to him: “Here.”  
“Thanks.” N takes the handkerchief, and lightly cleans himself, hiss from the scratched part.  
“This handkerchief, was originally from you.”  
“…” N looks to the white handkerchief with green leafs pattern around the edge, he recognizes it. He has forgotten that he gave this to her, when he left Unova.  
 “Now it’s returned back to you.” She smiles.  
“… So you have kept it all these time…? Just like the Gracia Flower…”  
“Yup!” She giggles: “Now, what were you doing so late at night? Playing with Pokemon? Professor told me, you always sleep outside with the Pokemon. You are going to catch cold like this.”  
“No… that’s not what I was doing…” He looks to another direction, scratches his chin lightly with his left index finger “Well… it’s complicated…” He hides his right hand that’s holding the gift behind his back.  
Touko tilts her head with confusion, she looks at N who seems to be hiding something from her.  
“Why are you here so late at night?” He asks.  
Touko pauses for a second, as she reposition herself with straight back and head lifts up to look at him, she answers, “Touya told me that you are looking for me. But you might be too chicken to come by.”  
“…” N snickers with an awkward expression, At this moment, what Touya said irritates him slightly, “Th… Thanks for looking after me like this… Tou…ya…” He’s twitching one of his eyebrow.

The wind passes by, the nice smell from Touko’s hair flies through.  
She must just got out of shower. Her hair is tie up, and smells like shampoo, and she’s wearing her casual pokeball light blue T-shirt with a light colour jean jacket, without wearing her cap like usual. When the wind passes by, her legs trembles a little.  
“Are you cold, maybe you can come by my room and stay warm.”  
N may not have realized what he said, but Touko surely reacts greatly to it.  
“… Your… your room?” Many different thoughts come to her innocent mind, but in this case. N maybe the more innocent and oblivious one.  
She blushes, raises up both of her hand in front of her shoulder level, and shakes her head: “No… it’s alright. I’m not cold. I have this spring jacket on.” She gestures to her jacket.  
In this current mind, N wonders, if she has rushed over here after Touya told her to go look for him.  
Seeing N is looking at her quietly like this, while she’s fixing her messy hair blow by the wind, by brushing them with her fingers, she blushes and pouts: “So? What is it?”  
“…” He opens his mouth, but no sound is coming out.  
He gulps, looks around, he stretches out his left hand and scratches his head with his head dips down.   
Touko seems so slightly lose her patience: “Hmnn?” She leans her head closer, gestures to have N to answer.  
“…” He’s getting more anxious, his mouth is tightly shut, no sound is coming out. Except he’s slowly getting sweat from all the nervousness.   
She tilts her head, she noticed N’s hands are hiding behind his back the entire time.  
He flushes, looking left and right.  
“What's on your hand?”  
N shrugs.  
“… It’s not too presentable but…” He slowly takes out his left hand, reveals the damaged box in front of Touko, “The lady wrapped it really well, but… there were a lot of things and… it’s now turned into this way. I’m sorry…”  
Touko looks to this wrinkle box, she takes the box from N’s hand.   
From this box, she can tell hw much trouble N went through earlier to get this gift back.  
Must be Pokemon being mischievous with him, and he was trying his best to get it back.  
This is why right now he’s all messy and cover in mud.  
She sighs with grin on her face.  
“Can I open this?” She asks, glances to N who’s looking at the gift on her hand with nervous look. He reacts to her question 10 seconds later, and nods.  
“I’m abit of a shock, to be honest. To think you know today is ‘White Day’.”  
“… Err? You didn’t think…”  
“Mei told me she was the one who told you about the meaning behind the Valentines chocolate I gave you.” She blurts out, and carefully unwraps the ribbon off the box.  
Mei… Says these unnecessary things…  
He blushes, an image of Mei sticks her tongue out that says “bleh!” is in his mind.  
Under the moon light, as he gazes at Touko.  
Her lips are gleaming under the light, her hair are silkier and shinier than ever.  
The nice smell from her shampoo is making his heart beat rapidly.

Touko unwrap the wrapping, and takes out a rectangle pink jewelry box.  
She widens her eyes, as opens the box with excitement.  
N is watching her the entire time, watches her open the gift step by step.  
Then her expression changed, she looks confused.  
“Touko?” He frowns.  
“… This is… strange?” She looks around the box, takes her left hand and digs inside the box.  
“…Huh?” N steps forward, Touko turns to him with confusion.  
“There’s nothing in this box.” She looks below her legs, as she rises each one of her foot off the ground, “Could I have drop it somewhere…?”  
N takes the box from her, he looks to the box. There’s nothing in there.  
“It’s not there… Could I have lost it when the Pokemon were…”  
“It was sealed properly, there’s no way for it to fall out. You saw me unwrapped it.”  
“…” He disappointed look at the empty jewelry box.  He wanted to give it to her, and see her smile. Not only was the gift wrapped is damaged, now there’s the empty box…  
“N?” Touko gasps against his white shirt, “It’s alright. Your thoughts and hearts are there. Plus maybe it’s a mistake from the store, perhaps you can talk to them...”  
He raises his head: “That’s right!” He grasps against both of Touko’s shoulder, “Touko. Will you wait for me? I will stop by tomorrow and properly give you this gift. Please, wait for me in the beach near Undella town.”  
“…” Her face flushes with grin, “Alright.” She nods.  
“Thank you.” He gave her the genuine smile.  
This smile is so bright and stunning in her eyes.  
He can’t help but hugs her tight.  
Her hair feels so soft and silky, and smells like lavender.  
Her body is soft, and warm, and her heartbeat is loud and clear.

* * *

“Excuse me.” As N arrives back to the shop, asks for an exchange.   


The lady apologized for the mistake and gave him a brand new one.

The sound of ocean waves, Windgull Pelliper are flying around the blue sky.  
Ocean wind in Undella town brushes against Touko's long wavy hair.  
She is wearing a white shirt with blue sleeve Pokeball T-shirt, with her jean shorts.  
She’s not wearing her trainer cap. She ocassionly takes out the mirror from her bag, make sure her looks are OK.  
This outfit tooks her a while to pick out. Normally she jumps out of the house with which the regular outfits that she wears on her Pokemon journeys. But this time, she has put extra thoughts to it.   
Somehow, she feels the girly side of her is slowly awaken, when it's involved with N.

“Touko!” N calls from behind, as she turns.  
Wind continues to soothing by her hair, her hair is lightly flying.  
“Sorry for the wait.” N is not in his regular white shirt with black turtle neck.  
He’s in his dark blue jean jacket with a white shirt under, and blue jeans.  
He still wears the same accessories, the cube and golden bracelet, as well as the necklace around his neck.  
Her heart skips a beat from this new look on him.  
His style has completely changed, Touko is trying to adjust to this.  
She feels the warmth of her cheeks are rising, she turns her head away.  
N surely is good looking, in a lot of clothes. If there’s a scout around, he may even get an offer to be a model…  
An imagination of N appears in magazine covers, with different fashionable clothing.

He delivers the gift in front of Touko, she wakes up from her imagination.   
Which she realizes it’s some embarrassing imagination she was having.   
“… Thank you.” She says with slight blush on her face.  
As she unwraps the gift carefully, until she reaches the pink jewelry box, she opens it up.  
Inside the box it displays a Pokeball slanted in the center inside of the box. She picks up the silver necklace, with the necklace wraps around her fingers, hangs from her fingers. The Pokeball is filled with crystals, with red ascent on the top, like a regular Pokeball.  
She takes out the string of the necklace, widens her eyes with gasps.  
N gulps, watches her reaction carefully.  
“Thank you.” Her face blushes, “This…This is beautiful! I… I don’t think I’m elegant enough to suit this…beautiful…necklace…”  
“You are wrong.” N takes the necklace from her hand, and opens the cap, reaches around the back of her neck, as her face blushes when his body is on top of her.  
Her heart beats rapidly as N’s chest is covering over her face.  
He gently puts the necklace on her neck, and takes a good at her.  
Touko looks at the necklace that’s just about to in between her collar bone, she gently touches the Pokeball in the center of her collar bone, she gasps.  
“It looks great on you, Touko. You are an elegant woman. Do you like it?”  
“…” Touko’s face blushes, she doesn’t know what to say except, “Idiot…” She expresses, as she turns her head away to hide how happy she is to hear N to say these words, “Of course… It’s beautiful… ”  
N grins, leans his lips close and kisses her on the forehead.

She turns to him with her tsudere face, she closes her eyes uses all of her force and kisses him on the cheek.  
He’s shock, he stands up straight, with his back lean backwards, his hand touches the left cheek where she kissed.  
Steams comes out of him as his face is blushed to the highest bar. His face feels so hot, his body is rising the temperature.  
She looks to him with flush. That scenery, she’s so cute. She’s so adorable. N is trying to resists his thoughts to hug her tight, and to try kiss her non-stop.  
“Thank you…” She mutters, as both of her hands grasps onto the pokeball necklace on her neck.  
While she shrugs, both of her breasts are squishing close to each other, forms a line in the center.  
Since when Touko has grown.  
Now N thought about it. Not only her height, She has grown a lot, infact… more to a mature woman.  
She perhaps an adult now.  
He gulps, his heart pounds rapidly. His body feels hotter, some weird feelings is coming on to him.

Touko peeks over at N, who’s pointing on the other side of the cheek with his index finger, with an excited look and a grin across from his face.  
She raises one of her eyebrow, gestures that she doesn't know what’s N doing pointing at his face.  
“How about another kiss?” With no reaction from Touko, N says with innocent tone.  
“…Wh…what?” Touko flushes, “Another?”  
N smiles like a little child who just got his favorite toy: “Hehe, please?”  
“No way!” She crosses arm, and turns her body side way.  
N pouts like a little kid, looks to the ground disappointed.  
That puppy eyes and sad look is getting into Touko’s soft spot.  
She feels guilty that she refuses to give him another kiss on the cheek. But she must resists, N is just taking advantage of this right now.  
But, this N… it’s way too adorable.   
She can’t help but giggle or express out the “cute feelings” she’s feeling right now.

“Touko…” He says in a low tone, Touko wonders if he’s really feeling down about this because she refused to kiss him.  
She looks to him, “Tell me… Did you kiss Touya when he gave you the gift?”  
Another question like this? “Tha… That’s a strange question!!” Touko reacts greatly at his words, she clenches both of her fists, leans her body forward with her head straight as if she’s yelling at him, “Do you think ‘Kiss’ is a reward for any gifts?!”  
N blinks a few times, “No.” He answers, then he widens his eyes with a realization look on him: “Oh?” He looks happy, “Then…You only kiss me because…”  
“Because…” She twitches her eyebrows.  
“That chocolate… was mine ‘Honmei’?”  
“HUH?!” Touko stiffens up, “Do…does it matter? They all came from the same batch!”   
“But, Mei said that there’s a ‘Honmei’ and Friendship chocolate for Valentines day. Therefore…?”  
“…” She’s silent. She looks to the sand on the ground.  
“Hmn?” He walks one step closer to her, he’s a half of a head taller than her now, her head meets his face level.  
Touko is trembling, with both of her fists clench. She’s trying to come up an answer.  
Fairly, the chocolate she made was equally for everyone. She didn’t put thoughts into the category of “Honmei” or “Friendship”. Both Touya and N are important to her…  
She had alot of conflicted feelings when she made those chocolates. She was using the chocolate to get a reason to see N again, after she found out that he has came back to Unova.  
But definitely… the feelings she has towards both of them are different.  
Deep down in her heart, she knows if she were going to make a “Honmei” Chocolate, there’s one person she will give to.   
The sea water are splash closer to the sand near their feet.  
As she raises her head, looking straight into the the eyes of this special someone in front of her.  
His gray blue eyes are gleaming under the sun with the tender smile on his face.  
The person that can’t stop giving her the sweet, fluffy feelings, and rapid heart beat.  
He raises his left hand, gently touches the side of her face, as he lowers his head with both of his eyes half open, their lips lined up together.  
They can feel each other’s breath, and the fast heart beat.  
She didn’t resits from all these, she also closes her eyes as they kiss.

The sea water wave splash to their feet, the coldness interrupted their kiss.   
“Cold…” Touko says.  
They both lifts their feet, and retreats a few steps away from the sea water.  
The sea water leaves the wet mark on the sand. They both looks down to the sand.  
Then they turn to each other, exchanges a look, N giggles.  
Touko who’s embarrassed, who can’t help but giggle along with him.

“Perhaps this kiss can make up another kiss on the cheek?” He mischievously grins.  
“…” She zips up her mouth, she closes her eyes and lightly kisses him on the other side of the face.  
N’s shocked, he smiles at Touko.  
Who’s hiding her embarrassed look.  
“Thanks.” He says, “Let’s go on a date, shall we?”   
“…” She turns to him,  
“Remember the restaurant promised we made? _(Ref Chapter 43)_ ” He grins, “Let’s go there. Especially we both are dressed up and all.”  
“…” Touko’s stomach growls, she immediately covers her stomach with both of her hands.  
N chuckles.   
“Al…right…” She says, “Just because we made that promised.”  
“Alright!” He smiles, both of them walks away from the beach, and onward to the restaurant near by.


	55. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazed through window, it's silhouette of his shadow inside.  
> She can no longer take her eyes off him.  
> But... Cassia and him...  
> Looks so perfect for each other...  
> She's just a child... afterall...  
> A slight bitter jealousy is troubling her mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Story enters another new arc!

 

 

* * *

 

**_ Black  _ ** ** 2 ** **  and White ** ** 2  ** ** 54: Soothe **

 

In Professor Junpier’s lab.  
Touko is playing with Victini and other Pokemon in this outdoor lab, where other trainer’s Pokemon gather here.  
She passes by the verticle long window of the little house attach to the main large professor building, she stops.  
Through the window, she sees N is inside, wearing his white long jacket, with glasses, and without his cap. He’s holding a few books on his left, pressing against his chest, and his right hand is picking out books on the bookshelf in front of him.  
And as usual, girls are often come up to him with questions with blush and flirting smile, tries to find a chance to talk to him for conversation.   
This is getting Touko irritated, she twitches her eyebrow.  
Specially seeing N is happily helping them with the kind smile.   
Victini and Emboar stops beside her, wonders why she stares into the window.

 

“Do I sense jealousy?”  
Touko looks over, Professor Junpier is walking towards her with a mug of coffee on her right hand, and her left hand is tack in on her left pocket on her long white jacket.  
“Not really…” She turns away from the window, refuse to make eye contact with Professor.  
Emboar and Victini are playing together beside her, and running away in the grass to race with each other.  
She leans to Touko’s height and chuckles: “It’s written all over your face.”  
“… It’s none of your business.” She pouts and blushes.  
“You know,” Professor Junipier turns to the window where N is: “He’s been working really hard, he helped me out a lot in the lab. He truly loves Pokemon, he has connect with them all. Definitely, someone we need in the Pokemon Research facility.”  
“That’s him alright.” She giggles.  
“He’s talented, his ability to speak with Pokemon, and understand their heart is really precious. A lot of research has been very successful done with his help.” She takes a sip from her coffee mug.  
“… That’s great.” Touko smiles, “But… I wonder if he enjoy this kind of work.”  
“Why don’t you ask him?” Professor Junpier turns to Touko.  
“… It’s alright, he seems busy. I won’t interrupt.” She exhales her breath slowly.  
“You look like you want to talk to him, why holding yourself back? You don’t have things to do today, do you?”  
Touko is silent.  
Professor Junpier looks above to the clear blue sky, she remembers: “I remember, funny story!” She turns to Touko and smiles, “Really, N is like a Pokemon.” She chuckles, “He hasn’t been sleeping in his room at all.”  
“Errr? Has he been sleeping outside of the lab?”  
“Yeah.” Professor takes another sip of her coffee, “He better not catch cold that easy.” She smiles.  
“…” Image of remember N holding a Pokemon in his arm when he’s asleep appears in her mind.  
Perhaps… He’s not used to sleeping without Pokemon on him.

 

* * *

 

“Mountain grass Pokemon… Grass…” N lifts his head up, looking through the books on the bookshelf inside this library of Professor Junipier’s lab. He mumbles the name of the book he’s looking for, with his left arms carries few more books than earlier, and right hand pointing at each books he’s trying to searching for.

 

This library is surely huge, Touko quietly opens the door. It’s quiet, there are a few research lab workers walking around, or looking through drawers for research articles.  
She browses around, search for N’s whereabouts.  
This library is perhaps the same size as the library in Nacrene City’s Gym.   
There are few round tables in front facing the door, and a few metal drawers for old newspaper research, and behind the round tables are rows of library books.  
She peeks at every ale quietly.  
She finally finds N puts his fingers on top of the book his looking for, and slips it out of the shelf, about to add that onto that big piles of books on his left arm.  
He loses balance, and his book from his left fall off his arm.  
“Ah…” He quietly says.

 

Touko stops in front of the book that falls in front of her foot, she picks it up.  
“Need a hand?” She picks up the book, and smiles.  
“… Touko?” As usual, N picks up all of the books that fell, except the one in Touko’s hand, he smiles, “Thank you.” He says gently, “I’m alright.” He adds the book on top.  
“Yeah, right.” She grabs two more books from his hand, “I’ll help you. Any other books you are looking for?”  
“…” N blushes, “Yeah, just one more. It’s ‘The Moor of Icirrus’.”  
“Moor Of Icirrus?” Touko starts to look up for the alphabetical order, “M…” She turns to the area where the M section is, which is right behind them.  
She looks at the books above her that starts with “Mo” in front of her one by one, she stops: “Ah! Right here!” As she tries to reach, she realizes she’s not tall enough. She stands on her toes, tries to reach the top of the book to slide it out. The little contact she has with the book, the book barely slides out of the shelf. Her fingers keeps on slips on the top. With books so tightly putting with each other, it’s impossible to grab it on the side of the book.  
Someone’s shadow is going above her.  
N is standing right behind her, reach the book above her.  
Her heart skips a beat.  
He smells like shampoo, sure it’s convenient to be tall…  
“Here.” He smiles, “Got it.”  
“… Thank you…” She dips her head down blushes, not able to make eye contact with him.  
“No, thank you for helping.” He puts his hand on her head, and pets her.  
“…” She nods.  
“Let’s go to the quiet area, shall we?”  
“… Wouldn’t I be troubling you?”  
“No.” He smiles once again.  
“…” Her heart skips a beat, “…” She mumbles.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing…”

 

In the far away rectangle table at the corner of the Library, the slide window is opened, soothing winds are blowing against the white curtain on the window.

 

“Moor of Icirrus…?”  
“Have you heard of it?” N turns to Touko as she’s reading that book.  
She shakes her head: “I don’t remember that location being on the map either. It says it’s located in North of Route 8.”  
She opens her map, no indication of that location.  
“Hidden huh…”  
Touko turns to N who’s beside her so closely at her head level.  
She can’t help but stare at his face.  
He’s sure have a good looking face, probably that’s why so many girls in the lab was trying to flirt with him.  
He’s reading the book on her hand, with those pair of frameless glasses. His long bangs are covering his eyes, but still visible showing his half open eyes with long dark eye lashes. His hand is place on the left side of the book while he’s reading.  
His skin looks smooth...  
The long hair in front of both side of his ear, they are rest on his shoulder, looks so silky and shiny…  
She wants to touch them.  
Smell of the shampoo, the scent of N, and he’s wearing his black shirt under neath his white cape…   
He looks so mature in this look.  
His soft voice, his wide shoulder, and chest…  
Such small details, she has slowly notice more and find him attractive.

 

He said he loves her…  
And herself…  
Those lips of his…   
She remember kissing them…  
Why does she feel so hot at this moment?

 

“…Touko? Touko?” He calls, Touko wakes up from her thoughts.  
“Ah… Y…yes?”  
“Your face is really red, are you alright?”  
“Errr? Is…is it?!” She places both of her hands on her red face, they are hot and red, “I…”  
N places his hand at her forehead, she stiffs up.  
“Your forehead is a little bit hot…”   
He leans his face closer, she nervously closes her eyes.  
A feeling of N’s forehead is leaning against hers: “Do you have light fever?”  
“No no no! I do not!” She pushes N away, “I’m alright!! You are too close!”  
“…” N watches Touko, “I’m sorry… Concordia and Anthea taught me when I was young, how to test someone’s temperature.”  
“…” Touko’s blushing red, her heart is pounding very fast.  
“… Do you dislike this?”  
“Dislike… what?”  
“Head to head.” He points at his forehead and her forehead with his index finger.  
“That’s not…it…” She turns away nervously.  
“… What is it?”  
She bites her mouth, she doesn’t know what to answer. “… It’s nothing.” She clenches her white tantop tightly in front of her chest.  
“… Is something wrong?”  
She turns her face towards him immediately, in a surprised look.  
“…” He looks at her patiently.  
“W…Why… why do you ask?”  
“That’s because you have been acting very strange lately. More like you have been really red in front of me. Could it be that… you have developed feelings for me…?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself!” Touko immediately retreats her body, and raises her voice, “… Wha… what kind of question is that coming from you, that’s arrogant.”  
“…” N chuckles, “I’m sorry…” He turns back to the book, “Let’s get back to this, shall we? Moor of Icirrus… The Three Muskerteers seems to gather there to practice a special move.”  
N is explaining, his face looks netural. He doesn’t seem to have any influenced by what she said.

 

_ “I want to stay by  her side , that’s why…” _

 

According to the dream Muna gave Touko few weeks ago, N told Professor Juniper these words.  
She hasn’t forgotten… Everytime she remember that dream, she has warm feelings.  
Is this what falling in love is like?  
Her heart can’t stop pounding so fast, and she can’t take her eyes off him…  
She slowly notices every little details about him…   
Often dazes out just by looking at him.   
And a huge issues of resisting herself wanting to touch his hair.  
It does feel like… she’s some kind of creeper…  
But this feeling… it makes her feel so warm, happy, and weightlessly flying…  
Thoughts about her want to be by his side as well…

 

“N~ ” A sweet voice of a lady.  
Touko looks up, twitches her eyebrow.  
The first thing she sees, it’s this jiggyly bouncy boobs floating in front of N’s face, who’s sitting beside Touko. This lady has her blouse unbutton half way, to show the gap of her boobs, almost seems like they can burst out of her white button up long jacket due to the large size. She’s tall and dark brown hair that rolls and tie up on her head, she looks like N’s age. She's wearing heavy make up,  
“Ah, hello.” N gently smiles.  
This lady has lusty look on her, and a beauty spot beside of her mouth.  
“Are you doing research on Moor of Icirrus?” She sits down beside him, and rests both of her large breasts on the edge of the table, with her back sits up straight and hands on the table. Showcases her long nail painted in shiny red nail polish.  
“Yes I am.” He nods.  
Touko wonders if N notices this lady's sex appeal.  
“I’m doing research on the Three Musketeers, it seems we have trainers previously just encounter Cobalion.”  
“Really?” N leans closer with fascinated expression, “That’s a rare encounter…”  
She holds up the usb stick on her hand: "The data is right here," She leans her face closer to him, “I was thinking maybe we can do the research together.” She smiles, her red lipsticks are shining through the sun light. She places the USB on the table, presses against with her index and middle finger, and slightly shifts the USB over to N's side.  
She has strong smell of perfume as well, it’s a very nice smell.

 

Why does she feel intimidating by this? No infact, ... Touko feels a third wheel in this situation.  
She looks at both of them, discussing their researching topic.  
The overall appearance of them two, almost the same high, matureness... sitting so close with each other, happily talking to each other.  
Couple... romance...  
These things... are adult matters... right?  
She's just merely a child...  
a child... to N... to them both...  
She bites her lips, stares into space.  
  
“Oh, hello. Didn’t notice you there.” She smiles and just notices Touko is on the side quietly.   
Touko smiles back: “Hi…”  
"Sorry, we were really into the topic." N apologizes with gentle grin on him.  
Touko couldn't speak a word, she nods and vow. She feels like a terrible person for feeling jealous, but she just judge her as a bad person or anything. She’s holding back her childish thoughts.  
“Are you here for the research as well?” She asks kindly.   
“I…uh…” She pauses.  
“No, she’s just visiting here. A friend of mine.” N smiles gently, and introduces, “This is Touko, one of the trainer in this Nuvema Town. This is Cassia, also a researcher for Professor Juniper’s lab.”  
“Ah, I know you, You are the ‘heroine of the Truth’ that Professor Junpier keeps on talking about, right?” Cassia says with the bright smile on her face looking at Touko.  
She remain in her position, without pointing and says calmly.   
She really is an adult, and much mature than her...  
If she's in her position, she would probably already jump up with excitement and make a big fuss in this library, which may result the people in the library to give her a lecture.  
“Ah…yes…” Touko answers with blush.  
“So N, shall we do our research together?” She leans closer to N to his face, smiles.  
This is irritating Touko.  
“Uh…Sure.” He smiles back.  
“N!... ” She stands up, and tries her best to hold in. Both of her hands are on the table, as her arm supports her lean close to him, with the determine look: “I… I want to learn more about ‘Moor of Icirrus’ as well! This involves the legendary Pokemon, the Three Musketeers right? I want to learn more about them! Can I join you both?”  
“…” N is shocked, “Sure, but what about your other plans…”  
“It’s alright!” She insist.  
Cassia twitches her eyebrow, she has a troublesome expression on her.

 

Another thing Touko notices…  
When one’s in love…  
It’s easily to get jealous…  
Her body acts on its own to ask to do the research with N.  
Part of her is curios as well, but her jealousy got it out of her.  
She glances over at Cassia, she seems slightly disappointed.  
Cassia definitely have feelings for N…

 

* * *

 

“So Keldeo huh…”

 

Touko flips through her Pokedex, looking through information about Keldeo with a blur image of him on their data base.  
“It seems like he’s still in-training to become one of the musketeers. So they gather there, I wonder if they are mentoring him.” N and Touko are sitting on the grass outside of Route 1.   
Cassia has already went home.  
“Pokemon helping each other, and mentor each other… That's great.” She smiles, “Just like human. I want to meet this Pokemon.” She turns to N, “I’m curios to know what they are doing in ‘Moor of Icirrus’!”  
“Perhaps one day we can take a visit up at ‘the Moor of Icirrus’.” N turns to her, and says.  
“That sounds like fun!” Touko excitedly says.

 

N smiles, he lightly touches the top of Touko’s head.  
“That was fun.”  
“Errr?”  
“Doing research with you.”  
“…” She blushes, and turns away, “It’s nothing… I was curios as well…”  
“Your curiosity and love for Pokemon is what attracts me.”  
“…” She peeks back and forth over at him, as kicks her foot up and down, “N you idiot…” She mumbles.  
“Errr? Is that what I am to you?”  
“… What?” She looks up, “Yeah!” She closes her eyes and makes a tsundere face: “You are an idiot, I-d-i-o-t!” She quietly shouts at N with her eyes close.  
Suddenly N moves his body forward, and places both of his hands on her cheek, and pushes them together towards the center of the nose lightly.  
“Whuu ar you duuing?” She tries to speak.  
“Hehehe.” He chuckles and let go of her face.  
“Errr?” She blushes and distances herself, “Why?”  
“Maybe because… You looked really cute, and I had a lot of fun with you today.”  
“… What are you talking about? Do you mean you had a lot fun with Cassia? Don't you?” She asks with smirk on her face.  
He glances at her silently.  
“What is it?” She pouts her mouth.  
“… Are you jealous?” He smiles.  
“No… Not really…” She turns her head away, "I just thought you both looks great with each other."  
He til his head: "How so?"  
"The height difference, she's mature and alot more sexier..." As she explains, she slowly turns away/  
N smiles gently.  
"Is that so? Maybe you are right."  
"..." Touko peeks at N who's agreeing with her.  
“I said it before, didn’t I?” He looks straight, “The only person I love…” He turns to Touko, “It’s you.” He closes his eyes, holding his right hand, place it in front of his heart with his head dips down, “My feeling won’t change that easily. There are a lot of things I want to share and do with you, to be able to laugh with you, and enjoy the fun with you. My feelings won't change that easily.”  
These words, gives Touko the comfort and relief.  
Grin appears on her face naturally, she couldn’t help but chuckles.  
She knew… She knew N won’t change his heart that easily.  
But hearing N to re-confirm his feeling with her, makes her feel happy, and relief.  


 

“Let’s go to ‘The Moor of Icirrus’ together, N!” She turns to him and smiles, “Let’s go find the Musketeers!”  
“Sounds good.” He nods, “But right now there’s something I must do first.”  
“What is it?”  
“The Force of Nature…”  
“The research Bianca is on?”  
“Yes, it seems they have appeared in Unova region.” N takes out his digital map watch given by Professor Juniper, “You see, on Route 7, there’s servier strange weather, it’s not normal.”  
“Do you think it’s caused by… The trio Force of Nature?” Touko takes out her Pokedex, trying to find more info about these Pokemon.  
“We are not sure.”

 

Beep – Beep-   
Touko turns to her Xtransciever on her wrist: “Professor Junpier?”  
“Touko, is N with you?”  
Upon hearing his name, N moves closer to the screen.  
Touko turns to him, and nods: “Yes, he is…”  
“Can you head to Route 7? The weather is currently extremely abnormal! I know it’s dangerous, but we may need the legendary beast, and N’s ability for this!”  
“Route 7?” Touko exchanges a look with N, “What do you mean ‘abnormal’? Are you saying it’s caused by a Pokemon?”  
“There’s no time to chat, Bianca is already there, and I can’t reach her!”  
“Bianca?!” Touko stands up, “I’m on my way!”  
She turns off the Xtransciever and runs as fast as she can.  
  


 

“Touko!” N is running after her, “Wait up!”  
“What?” She turns, and without looking forward she bumps into someone.  
She falls on the ground on her butt, and hiss from her pain.  
“Touko?”  
She looks up.  
“Cheren?!” Cheren stands in front of her, with his white dress shirt with the tie like usual, and grey pants.  
“Cheren!” She stands up immediately, “Bianca is…”  
“Why are you panicking?” Cheren holds onto Touko on both side of her shoulder, “Calm down! What happen?”  
“We are not sure…” Touko says, “But Professor Junpier just informed that she haven’t been able to reach Bianca, and there’s ‘abnormal’ weather on Route 7!”  
Cheren opens his eyes wide, and trembles: “Route 7? I’ve seem the news… there’s heavy rain with windiness happening right now. But why is Bianca there?!”  
“That’s because… She’s there for a research… she insists to take on this research and…” Tears gathers around Touko’s eyes, N walks beside her, silently.  
Cheren looks over to N, and Touko.

 

Image of smiling Bianca appear in his mind.  
_ “It’s a promise!” She smiles and takes out her pinky, with that red glasses that Cheren often think it may look too big on her.  
Cheren takes out his pinky and they tie together and  shakes .  
_ He grinds his teeth, clenches both of his fist.

 

“There’s no time to waste!” Cheren takes out his Pokeball in the mid-air, Unfezant with red wattle around its eyes, come out of that Pokeball.  
He climbs onto Unfezant, turns to Touko: “I will go on ahead, I’ll catch you later!”  
Unfezant flaps his wings and fly away.  
Slight strong gust blow leafs against Touko and N, and Unfezant flies away into far distance towards Route 7.  
“Cheren…”  
N taps on Touko’s shoulder: “We should go as well, let’s pick up Zekrom and Reshiram.”  
She nods.

 

* * *

 

“There must be a reason why the ‘Force of Nature’ show up like this.” As Touko and N are running their way back to Professor Juniper’s office, Touko says.

 

“I will talk to them…” N says, “So don’t worry. I will lead my voice to them.”  
She turns over to N, she nods with slight blush on her and a grin.  
“Thank you… You really are incredible.”  
He turns to her, with the shock look.  
“What is it?” She pouts.  
He chuckles: “No, just… felling happy that you complimented something about me.”  
“…” She blushes.  
“I guess our trip to the Moor of Iciccus is postpone.”  
“It seems that way.” Touko chuckles.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, please be careful!” Professor Junpier hands over Reshiram and Zekrom’s Pokeball to Touko and N’s hand. Victini flies beside Touko and snuggles with her on the cheek happily.

 

“Zekrom and Reshiram are very powerful, remember they are the legendary Pokemon that have the power to destroy the Unova region.”  
“I understand.” N answers.  
“Touko?” Watching Victini that’s distracted by Victini who’s flying beside her happily, playing around.  
“Are you coming too, Victini? It’ll be dangerous.”  
Victini pouts: “Victinii vict vit!!” He jumps and float around all over the place with his arm up and down, look to Touko.  
“Huh?” Touko is confused.  
N giggles: “Victini says ‘you’ve been through enough journeys together, we have encounter numerous dangerous, such dangerous like this is nothing! We are in this together, why are you having second doubt about his ability?’”  
Touko turns to N: “I…” She turns back to Victini.  
“Just let him go with you.” N smiles, “You promised to show him the adventures, right?”  
“…” Touko looks guilty, tears gather around her eyes, “OK, just be careful! Alright? If any danger situation, you need to stay inside the Pokeball! Do you understand?”  
Victini nods, and gives her the peace sign with the wink.  
Touko smiles.  
“Tou…KO?!!!”  Professor Junpier rages with irritation. Both of her hands are clenching, and she doesn’t look pleasant.  
She shrugs.  
“Did you hear me? Huh?!”  
She turns to Professor Junpier: “Ye…yes?”  
“Be careful summon Reshiram in the wild! She’s very strong!”  
“I understand!” She waves her hand up and down, “I’ve been Reshiram’s trainer for three years now!”  
“Yes, but!” As Touko and N are able to walk to the door.  
“You may not want to use Reshiram and Zekrom the same time.”  
Touko exchanges a look with N.  
“They are legendary Pokemons.”  
“…”  
“Touko! They have the potential to wipe out the entire Unova region, you understand that, right?”  
“I said I got it!” Touko smiles, “Let’s go!”  
N nods and follows her along.

 

As they step outside of the lab.  
“Cheren may have been there soon, let’s catch up to him.” She exchanges a look with N.  
He nods.  
Touko throws a Pokeball in mid-air, “Togekiss!”  
Togekiss comes out of her Pokeball, and swing her wings with smile on her face.  
“Togekisss toge!!” Togekiss sits on the ground, allow Touko and N to climb on.  
N tightly hug ont Touko’s lower back.  
“Touko, Togekiss probably can’t find Route 7, it’s best if we fly to Mistralton City.”  
“Sounds good, Togekiss,” After sitting still, Touko summons, “To Route 7!”  
“Toge Togekiss!”  
She flaps her wings and flies into the sky.

 

“Remember that dinner we talked about…”  
Touko turns to N as he talks quietly: “Dinner?”  
“The…” N turns away blushing, “The dinner date… in a restaurant.”  
Touko looks confused, then she remembers. They did make a promise like that.  
She nods silently.  
“Let’s go to that after this… I will pick a restaurant.” N nervously says, he peeks at Touko multiple times.  
Touko’s heart skips a beat, she nods with her face slightly blush: “OK.” She smiles and turns to N.

 

 

 


	56. Tornadus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Juniper entrust them this difficult mission,  
> It's harder than they expected.

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **55: Tornadus**

Strong wind, heavy rain.  
N and Touko are covering their face, tries to stable their caps from being blow away by the strong wind and rain.  
Vicitini and Togekiss are back into the Pokeball as Touko demands.  
Leafs and trees are shaking strongly, tree branches are breaking.  
Winds are getting stronger, vaguely Touko and N witness the sihourette of a Pokemon inside that tornado as it gets close. They are still in far distances from it, if they get any closer, no doubt they will drag themselves into it.  
"Ah!" Touko scream as she's almost getting drag away by the strong wind, it's difficult to hang on to the tree as the tornado passes by near them.  
She feels something is pulling her against the wind.  
She turns around.  
N is biting his cap, holding on to the tree trunk with his left, and pulling Touko with his right.  
She remain with her right hand holding her hat, and her left is pulled by N.  
He grinds his teeth, tries his best and pull Touko back, and wraps his left arm around her, and hugs her tightly onto his chest.  
She closes her eyes tightly, continues to hold on to her hat, the same time, maintain hangs on to N who's holding her tightly.  
The winds are really annoying both of them.

"We must do something…"She opens her eye vaguely. She removes the cap from N's mouth, he seems relief from biting on it so long.  
"You can't throw your Pokeball right now, it'll get drag away." His long hairs are flowing in the direction of the wind, wraping around their body.  
Occasionally the front of his hair hits against her,she struggles to get it out of the way with her hair and N's hair.  
Even the situation is not the greatest, but his good look is really showing off under the wind and leafs flying behind him.  
She blushes, conscious about her weird thoughts.

He turns to the wind: "Perhaps, we must wait until the tornado moves away from us, then we can proceed."  
"Do you have any plan in mind."  
"Sort of…"  
"What is it?"  
"We need a Pokemon that can use Sing."  
"So do you think there's a Pokemon… Tornadus is inside there?"  
He nods: "Most likely. I vague saw a silhouette of a Pokemon inside that tornado."  
"I saw it as well." She leans forward, with her eyes open wide.  
Seeing how energetic Touko is, he smiles.  
Her heart skips a beat.  
It's not fair…  
Making such cute expression.  
They are very close right now…  
Infact they are on a mission together…  
This is really exciting.  
But such weather condition, isn't making this much fun.

She peeks over to his lips.  
She kissed those lips…  
They look so soft, and pale pink.  
His hair is flying in different direction, and keeps his appealing look.  
His smooth skin, his wide shoulder…  
His long eye lashes…  
He's holding on her tight, even the wind is so strong, the temperature around them is cold, but she still feels the warmth from him, and from inside of her heart.  
"Touko?" He asks with soft tone.  
She wakes up from her check up on N and the fantasy world of her: "Y..yeah?"  
"Are you OK? You seems to dazed out."  
"Nothing at all!" She reacts nervously, she looks to the ground blushing.  
She's self-concious about her behavior, she has been behaving strangely in front of N a lot more lately.  
Touko peeks at him once again.  
Sometimes it's difficult to look at him, because her heart would pound very fast.  
She's afraid her feeling will reveal…  
At least, she needs to find the courage to tell him how she feels, just like how he confessed to her with courage.  
"N…" She says.  
He turns to her: "…" He reacts, and turns to the tornado side.  
"?" She tils her head.  
"Do you hear this?"  
Touko turns, and looks around her.  
Wind is slowing down.  
She can vaguely hear a song coming from far away, perhaps the other side of the tornado.  
"Somebody's singing?"  
"This music… that's…" He slowly loses his thoughts, and his body begins to feel tired, he's struggling to stay awake, "If we hear this song, we might lose balance and fall asleep."  
"Do you mean… a Pokemon is using, SING?"  
"It seems so…"  
As the wind gets slower, Touko can hear the song slightly more clear.  
"Wait… this song… I know this song!"  
The song travel through the forest, passes through the Pokemon hiding under the tree.  
And the ones hiding under the grass.  
The song is so soothing that, the frighten Pokemon are falling asleep.

The tornado completely stops, the song becomes clearly.  
Tornadus' form appears in the sky.  
He groans.  
The song stops.  
N loses strength, and powerlessly sits on the ground continues to hold onto Touko onto him, whose' hat is tiled.  
Both of them look up.

"Meloetta…" Touko says.  
Both of them looking drowsy and exhausted.  
"Are you alright?" A shadow of someone running with a tiny Pokemon floating beside.  
The teen stops.  
"Touko?"  
"Meloe!"  
"Touya…" Touko barely opens her eyes, she shakes her head a few times, "Touya!" She says happily.  
"What are you doing here? And N…too…" Touya seems unnatural saying his name, more of the tone sounds slightly pissed. Especially he sees that N is still holding Touko and both sitting on the ground.  
"We are in the middle of research for the unusual Tornado on Route 7." Touko stands up, pats the dirt off her shorts and fixes her hair and cap, "Thank you for saving us."  
"It's alright…" Touya stretch his chin, turns away. Meloetta is flying beside him, smiles at Touko and N.  
N stands up, leans close to Meloetta, he smiles: "Thank you, little one." He gently pokes her on the cheek, she giggles playfully.

Another loud roar from Tornadus, he shakes his drowsiness, and roars once again.  
The roars causes leafes and tree branches to fly up in the forest.  
He angrily looks to Touya, Meloetta, Touko and N.  
He growls, and squints.  
All of them flinches.  
Touya reaches to his pocket, and take out his Pokeball, put it close to him, ready to throw a Pokemon out for battle.  
Tornadus roars once again, and flees away in quick speed.

"He's getting away!" Touya shouts, and runs after him.  
Touko and N exchanges a look with each other, and follows Touya along.  
"Oh!" Touko looks to her hand, holding N's cap, she passes it in front of N while running.  
N glances at the cap: "Thank you." He smiles gently.  
He stops, Touko follows his action, and stops as well.  
"Hang on," He reaches his hand towards Touko's forehead, she closes her eyes tightly as his hand gets closer. A gentle touch on the hair. "There."  
He smiles, holding a piece of leaf on his hand.  
"… Huh?" She blushes, her heart skips a beat, she touches her hair. She understands now, N was picking the leaf off her hair.  
"Come on." He is ready to run ahead, and leads Touko along.  
She nods and runs with him, wipes the silly grin on her.

* * *

"Lucarios, use Extreme Speed!" Kyouhei commands.

The sky is dark and gloomy, with sounds of thunders and strikes of lighting.  
Lucario jumps up in the sky in fast speed, surrounded the blue Pokemon in between.  
Thundurus can't catch up to him, he panics.  
An attack from Lucario from above, gives him minor injures.  
He roars with anger.  
Lucario lands on the ground, forms a fighting pose.

Hugh jumps in, pulls his arm straight: "Flygon, Stone Edge!"  
A green Flygon flies in his fastest speed towards Thunderus, as he moves his arm up, commands the rock from below and attacks Thunderus.  
Thunderus is trapped between large rocks, and heavily lands on the ground.  
He struggles, tries to get out of the stones.

Mei rushes over, with Serperior sliding beside her.  
As they arrive, she commands: "Serperior, sleep powder!"  
Serperior shakes his body, and diffuse yellow powder out of its body.  
Thunderus slowly loses his strength to struggle, his eyes slowly closes until he falls asleep.  
Mei gasps, covers her mouth with both of her hand, she sighs with relief.

"Good work, Mei!" Kyouhei and Hugh are running over from the other side to her.  
She smiles: "Couldn't have done with you." She turns to Thunderus who's asleep on the grass.  
"Now what do we do?" Kyouhei asks.  
"Capture it?" Hugh suggests.  
Mei put both of her hands on her waist: "Hmn… Perhaps we should contact Professor Juniper."  
"Good idea." Kyouhei nods.  
"Hurry, the sleep powder effects may wear out." Hugh says.  
"But first!" Kyouhei reaches to his pocket, takes out a small red light, he goes behind Thundurus, and places it on his tail.

"Oh so he's captured? Good work team! I know I can entrust it on you!" Over Mei's Xtransciever, Professor Junpier smile with confident. Kyouhei and Hugh are looking at the screen beside her who's in the middle..  
"But we are not sure how to capture Thunderus… I mean he's a wild Pokemon of the nature…"  
"How about catching it with Pokeball, and have him back in the wild if he wants to?"  
"Errr?" The three are shocked, "That…" Mei exchanges looks with Kyouhei and Hugh who's standing on each of her side.  
Professor Junpier blinks a few times with confusion: "What seems to be the problem?"  
"Well… Throwing a Pokeball at it, would result it waking up from sleep powder…"

Suddenly a break out of rock, sound of Thunderus roaring.  
They all turn.  
"Oh no!" Mei shouts, Hugh and Kyouhei both gulps, "He is awake!"  
Thunderus seems really angry, he stares at Serperior with fieces.  
Serperior does not show a sign of flinch from that stare, he bravely steps back and shoots out Leaf Blade attack at Thunderus.  
Thundurus dodges the attack, and a corner of leaf blade strikes him slightly, leaves a mark. He takes a deep breath, bumps up his muscles, and smash at Seperior.  
"He's using Revenge!" Hugh shouts, "If Serperior made a damage on him, then Thundurus'move will have 2X power of its attack."  
"Seperior!" Mei immediately runs towards him, takes out her pokeball with her hand straight points at him, a red beam points towards Serperior, and manages to escape the attack by having him back at the Pokeball.  
She stops upon having Serperior return to her Pokeball safely, Kyouhei and Hugh are following from behind.  
Thundurus misses, he angrily glares at them three.  
All three of them steps backwards slightly, flinches by the fiercely looks on Thundurus.  
Mei gulps.

Kyouhei realizes, Lucario has been hiding some where, he jumps out and is attacking Thundurus from behind with Close Combat. Thundurus is flying type, therefore that move only does less than half damage against him.  
Lucario lands on the ground in front of Kyouhei, gestures to protect him after Thundurus reacts to the slight injures.  
"Lucario!" Kyouhei smiles.  
Lucario turns his head to Kyouhei, nods with smile.  
As expected from his best partner.

Thundurus is angry, he enrages his anger, spreads through the sky.  
Dark clouds are gathering and lightings are striking through inside the clouds. They slowly spreads, right above them three.  
Mei reaches to her bag, takes out a Luxury ball.  
She hesitates.  
She looks to Thudurus who flies up above them, and she looks back to her Luxury ball.  
Tightly gasps against the Pokeball with both of her hands, and closes her eyes: "Please lend me your strength."  
She walks forward, Kyouhei and Hugh follow her direction.  
She throws her Pokeball up to the sky: "Please, Kyurem!"  
"KYUREM?!" Kyouhei and Hugh shouts out the same time.  
"When did you capture Kyurem?!" Both of them are shocked.

The Pokeball flows into the sky, opens up. Red lazor lights points towards Thundurus.  
A feeling of cold breeze is blowing at their direction.  
A large ice grey colour dragon comes out of the Luxury Ball, shoots into the sky, where's Thundurus is.  
He raises his mighty roar, blows against Thundurus.  
Thundurus can't hang on to his cloud, and gets blow away by such strong cold wind to far away distance.

Mei gasps: "Ah… It… ran away?"  
"No… Kyurem is too strong and he blew Thundurus…away…" Kyouhei corrects her also with a neutral expression, because he doesn't know what kind of an expression he should be making.  
"… So… we suppose to capture Thundurus but instead we blew it away…" Hugh face palms.  
"I'M VERY SORRY!" Mei shouts, she points her Pokeball upwards, "Kyurem, Thank you!"  
Kyurem turns to her, and returns to her Luxury Ball.  
"I'm sorry for summoning you to do such small thing, Kyurem." She holds the pokeball claps boths side of the circular ball with her hands on each side, she feels embarrassed.  
Kyurem inside that Luxury ball, turns away.  
She shrugs, she regrets summoning Kyurem into this.

* * *

Little bit north of Road 6, winds blows harshly.

Trees are shaking intensively.  
Tornados is on that round.  
Touko is holding Touya's hand tightly, trying to stabilize their position with her and N grabbing the tree.  
They don't have an idea where this tree is, or where exactally they are located on this road.  
Or what their surroundings are, except trees and grass.  
They already put away their caps in their bag, since the wind is too strong, and an extra.  
Even then, the wind is getting stronger and stronger, their hair are blocking their vision.  
Except Touya… Since Touya has short hair.  
"Meloetta!" Touya holds on to Meloetta in his arm, shes has her eyes tightly close due to strong winds and the things blew by it, "Do you think you can use sing?"  
Meloetta looks up, shakes her head with concern look.  
"Strong wind like this, it's difficult to reach to Tornadus without getting involve inside of the tornado. It's too dangerous!" N concerns.  
"Then… what should we do…?" Touya grinds his teeth.  
He looks up to the tornado above them, the tornado main location is still a few meters away from them.  
If one of them loose their stable on the ground, surely they will drag into that tornado.  
He glances over at Meloetta, he can't get her hurt in this.  
Touya steps up, and about to loose his hand that's grabbing tightly on Touko.  
Touko insists: "No, Touya! You must not!"  
"We can't just stand there!" Touya turns to Touko with fierce, "You know he's blowing up this large tornado, so he can create a barrier on himself, so we can't get closer."  
"Eventually he will get tired." N says, "Perhaps when the tornado gets weaker, we can make our move from there."  
"…" Touya twists his mouth, he does't want to obey to what N says, but he's right…

As they wait, the tornado gets slightly weaker.  
They can feel the wind is not as harsh anymore.  
Tornadus knows they are around, so he won't stop the Tornado that easily.  
All three of them watch carefully.  
"Right now, Meloetta!" Touya looks to Meloetta on his arm, commands.  
Meloetta rubs her eyes, and shakes all the dusts and leafs all of her green musical hair, and flies up: "Meloeee!"  
She flies in front of Touya, she opens her arm and inhales a deep breath, and starts to sing.  
There's a string tie to Touya's waist and her waist, to also help stabilize Meloetta, since she's light weight.

"Right now we should put on our ear plug." N says, and reaches to his pocket with his right hand that isn't hold on to the tree.  
Touko and Touya exchange a look with him, and nods.  
Touko reaches to her jeans pocket, looking for the ear plugs. While N and Touya already got theirs plug into both of their ears single handed.  
"Errr?!" She panics, and let go of her both arms and start searching all over her jean shorts and her bag.  
"Touko!" N panics realizes she shouldn't have let go the tree.

A loud roar from above, blows away Meloetta.  
The song doesn't work, infact she couldn't sing much due to large distraction of the wind. The sound goes off some where, it doesn't reach to Tornadus.  
Tornadus roars out his voice, to counter Meloetta's song.  
Meloetta gets pushes back, Touya reaches out with his free hand and catches her into his arm.  
"Are you alright, Meloetta?"

"TOUKO!" N shouts, with his right hand free, leans his body and reaches out to Touko.  
Who's being drag away by the tornado.  
"N!" Touko tries to struggle, she tries resists the wind, and reaches to N.  
As their fingers meets, N grabs onto her center three fingers, but slips away.  
"AHH!" She screams, and does swim motion and tries to reach N again.  
"Touko!" N let go of the tree, and jumps towards her. With the direction of the wind that's to her direction, he manages to grabs onto her hand right away, but also being drag away by the Tornado.

"Touko!" Touya panics, he's about to do the same motion, but he realizes Meloetta is on his arm.  
But he has to save them!  
He witness them both being drag into the tornado and spinning in fast motion.  
N can't hold on to Touko properly, but both of them are still holding each other's hands that N grabbed onto earlier.  
"THAT'S IT!" He grinds his teeth, closes his eyes tightly and shouts, "Charizard, if you can hear me. Please come on out!"  
A red lasor beam come out from his Pokeball hanging on his belt, Charizard comes out and stomps in front of him.  
The wind is so strong, but Charizard seems to be able to manage to stay where he is because of his weight.  
He turns to the back where Touya is.  
Touya looks to Meloetta: "Meloetta, hide inside my jacket, and hang on tight, OK?"  
Meloetta looks up to Touya, nods with the worried look on her.  
She unzip slightly on Touya's shirt, and hides inside of his jacket, and zips it up.  
Touya grins, he makes sure Meloetta is safe and stable inside, he reaches his free hand at Charizard, grabs onto him, and climbs on.

"Fly up, Charizard! To where Touko and N are."  
Charizard flaps his winds and flies up.  
Unlike normally, he's unable to stable or control where he's flying.  
If he tries to fly the opposite direction of this tornado, he will get pushes to the opposite, if he flies the same direction of the tornado, it speeds up his fly, and will get drag into it.  
"Aim the middle!" Touya commands.  
Charizard gowls, and shoots up in the middle.

As they approach close to Touko and N, who are struggling and spinning in the Tornado.  
Touya tries to hang on to Charizard with his left hand, and reaches out his right,"Touko!" He has one eye open and one eye close, due to multiple and and leafs that gets drag into the Tornado is blocking him. He has to wait for the right moment to grab onto Touko's hand.  
Touko opens her eyes as much as she can, she reaches her free hand at Touya, everytime she passes by him.  
Their hand meet, and grid on tightly.  
What to do now? Drag both of them back on Charizard? Is this possible?  
This strong spinning motion is forcing Charizard and Touya.  
He looks to Charizard, who's having a hard time to stable in his position.  
He can't think clearly at this moment, everything is a messed in front of him.  
He grabs onto Touko, and heavily shakes her off to the center bottom of the tornado.

"Touya?" Touko reacts, as N falls with her.  
Both of them got out of the Tornado, they no longer feel the gravity and push by the strong wind, but they are up high in the sky.  
Both of them opens their eyes as their heads are pointing down.  
Lower down is river, they fall off the edge on route 6.  
"AH!" They both scream, a loud splash as they fall into the river.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Touya sacrifices himself and save Touko and N, while he stays inside to fight Tornadus.  
> Touko and N who are down in the river, what will they do to find their way up to find Touya?  
> Stay tune for next chapter.


	57. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya throws Touko and N into the water below in order to save them.  
> Neither of them know whereabouts they are.  
> While they must rest up to find Touya.  
> They spend alone time together in this unknown forest.  
> Slowly brings their feelings alot closer for each other.

**_ Black  _ ** ** 2 ** **  and White ** ** 2  ** ** 56: To Protect **

N comes out of the river, the current is fast.  
He breaths in and out rapidly tries to catch up his breath.  
After he regains conscious of where he is, he browses around.  
They are surrounded by forest of trees and grass.  
He looks forward, it’s hard to see where this river is going, but surely it’ll be a waterfall if he goes any further.  
Then he remembers, Touya threw them both down to this river, out of the tornado.  
For a brief moment, N noticed Touya had the petty look on him.  
Could it be that, Touya still inside that tornado caused by Tornadus?  
That’s right… TOUKO!  
He remembers, he looks around trying to find her.   
They both should have fall into the river, if that’s the case… where is she? Is she far ahead? Or is she behind him?   
He quickly looks around him.  
What if she’s unconscious?  
All these worry thoughts are filling his head, he immediately dives into the river and look for her.

As he swims opposite of where the current is, he finds someone unconscious floating in and out on the water.  
It’s TOUKO! He swims as fast as he can, and grabs onto her.  
He swims up to the water, trying to catch breath.  
He looks to her, she’s unconscious.  
They must find a dry place, and get back to the land.  
There’s a lot of tree and branches around this river string, there must be a tree or some sort to get them back to the land.  
Or perhaps helps from the Pokemon…  
Nothing… He looks inside the river, no Pokemon in sight.  
Perhaps the Tornado has chased them away.

Suddenly the path of this current is going even faster.  
N notices, they are going down to a waterfall in a fast motion.  
He can see the edge of the water fall, he grabs onto Touko tightly and they gets throw by the water current, into the mid air.  
He tries his best to protect her as they fall onto the water fall.  
“My friends… Please help us!” He closes his eyes, and shouts.  
Touko is already unconscious, she’s going to get hurt!

A pink fish Pokemon, Alomomola flies out of the wall of waterfall, throws her back onto N and Touko. They both land on to her back, and she jumps back on the water.

She carefully carry them to the dry land, N holds onto Touko and climb onto the grass.  
“Thank you.” He turns to Alomomola with gentle grin on his face.  
He immediately puts Touko on the grass, presses her abdomen area, tries to get water out of her.  
Slight water comes out of her, as he pushes.  
It doesn’t seem like she has gained conscious.  
He must do mouth to mouth.  
Without second thought, he opens her upper lip and lower lip with both of his hand, he leans down.  
A thought of that would mean kissing her came to his mind.  
Why is he feeling nervous at the time like this?  
Touko needs a mouth to mouth CPR…  
It’s not like they haven’t kiss before…  
They kissed multiple times.  
An imagination of if Touko finds out when she wakes up, he surely will get a slap with her blushing face.  
But… There’s no time to think about this!  
He takes a deep breath, breathes in and out in her mouth.  
She reacts, she coughes out the water in her system.  
N continues the same motion over and over, until the water are out of her system entirely.

He looks around their area, he sees a good place for them to stay in.  
There are enough big leafs to make a bed for Touko to rest until she wakes up.  
He makes a bed with multiple banana leafes, and carefully puts Touko on top of it.  
Gather woods in one place where there’s a branch to sit, he starts a fire the traditional way with dry woods.  
He puts multiple woods into it, until the area is warm.

He looks to Touko, who’s still asleep.  
Her clothes are wet, she might catch a cold like this.  
Perhaps she needs a change…  
He gulps, checks out all over her body.  
There’s no one that can change her clothes but him at this moment.  
Another imagination of angry Touko appears in his head that threatens him.  
But…  
He gulps, and moves closer to Touko slowly.  
Due to her clothes are soaking wet, her white tantop is transparent, he can see her skin is showing through the white tantop, and her white bra.  
The clothes are so tightly stick to her body, it really shows her sexual appeal.  
Perhaps he should take her shoes off first…  
He blushes, and walks to her feet.  
Slowly undo the laces, and takes the shoes and socks off her feet.  
Both of their skins are wrinkly, because the long time they spent in the water.  
Now then…  
He approaches closer to her upper body, he gulps once more.  
Nervously reaches out both of his hand, and tries to remove her black vest carefully.  
Places the vest aside, now it’s her tantop.  
He lifts up her tantop from the bottom, trying to make his motion to slide this tantop off her.   
He stops and looks at Touko, who’s unconscious with her eyes still close and the mouth opens slightly in her sleep.  
If Touya sees what N’s doing, he probably would be angry.  
He wonders if Touya has taken off Touko’s clothes before, would he be as nervous.  
They grew up together right?  
This sleeping face of hers, he must be used to seeing it, because they sleep in the same room and the same bunker bed afterall.  
N leans his face closer, swipe the bangs across her face.  
How many times…  
How many times… did Touya kiss her watching her sleep?  
Because if he’s in Touya’s position, he won’t be able to hold back on her.  
N closes his eyes, and kisses her on the lips.  
He distances himself, looks at her and kisses her once again.

“Mmm….”  
She just made the sound!  
He distances himself immediately with shocking look.  
Touko frowns, with her eyes remain close, she turns her head to the other side.  
She coughs a few times, and opens her eyes.  
“N…?” She weakly calls.  
“Touko!” N smiles with relief, “You are awake!”  
She coughs again, and looks around her.  
“Where are we?”  
“I’m not sure. I believe we might still be some where on Route 6.”  
“…” She looks to the waterfall blandly,  she shivers, “It’s cold…”  
“Ah, that’s probably because we just came out of the water,  I’ve been trying to take off your wet clothes.”  
Then N realizes what he has said, he looks to her with an awkward face.  
While she has the surprise look on her, and looks to where his hand which just lift up her tantop and showing her white bra.  
She notices her shoe’s off and her black vest.  
Steam of redness rushes through her head.  
A dissatisfy look then a tight closes on both of her eyes as she screams out “AHHHHH!!!”

A bright red hand mark on N’s left cheek, you can still see some small steam coming out of it.  
N is sitting on the branch, just borely puts more wood in the fire, and stares blankly.  
He’s half naked, except his boxer on.  
It’s already night time, the temperature is getting colder.  
Both of their clothes are hanging near the flames, at least it’s a calm night.  
The half moon is very bright, stars are visible.

A towl is thrown to his neck, he reaches for it.  
It smells nice and fresh, and feels soft as well.  
Touko stops near him, with towel wrap around her naked body, and her hairs are flat down.  
He doesn’t remember if he has seem her in this kind of hair style before.  
She looks really pretty with her hair flat and curly like this.  
How to put it…  
More feminine.  
“It’s getting chilly.” She sits down, blows hot breath to her hand, “Good thing I have a spare towel.” She grins cheerfully, “Cover yourself up, or you are ganna catch a cold.”  
“Thanks.” He smiles and wraps the towl around him, “I’m surprise nothing in your bag pack got wet.”  
“It’s water resistance.” She laughs.

“Are you alright?”  
“This towl is keeping me warm.” She points at her towl, and smiles, “So I’m alright.”  
“I mean, are you hurt anywhere?”  
“… Err?” She looks around her legs and her body, she shakes her head.  
“That’s good.” He grins exhaustively with relief.

“…”  
Tree branches are cracking in the flame, both of them silently sits there.  
“… I wonder if Touya is OK.”  
“…” N has told Touko everything after she woke up.  
Since she was panicking looking for Touya. She only remembered that Touya tosses her and N out of the tornado, and they both fell into the river.  
Right now they have no idea where they are, or where has Tornadus run off to with Touya.

“Thank you… and I’m sorry…”  
“For?”  
“That slap on your face…” She turns away hiding her guilty blushing look.  
He looks to Touko who’s sitting beside him, her left hand is holding the towel together to cover her naked body, and her right hand is place inbetween their space.  
Her smooth legs are tightly close together, with her head turns away, you can see her hair is sticks to her neck.  
What kind of feeling is this?  
N gulps.  
At this moment, many thoughts of her pretty looks is giving him fast heart beat, he wants to hold her, and kiss her on her neck.  
He dislike himself for having such strange thought.  
It’s cold right now, yet he’s sweating and feeling the heat.

Touko reacts to N covers her hand on the bench, he gasps against it tightly.  
Both of them pauses for a while, Touko decides to turn her head away.  
Vise versa, N who has his head turned away, he peeks at her at the corner of his eyes.  
She looks blushes and also secretly peeks at him. Then he turns to her who’s also turning her head back towards him the same time.   
Both of their faces meet, and closes to each other.  
They can feel each other’s breath, and the rapid heart beat.  
Their faces are blushing in pink, and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I… If I didn’t get drag by Tornadus… either of you will get hurt… Why did you jump out when you saw me being drag away by him?” She asks softly.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” He gasps tighter against her hand, “I must protect you. I don’t know what I will do without you.”  
Both of their eyes are half open, feeling the moment.  
Right now their minds are blank.  
“I…” Without completing her sentence, both of them already move their lips closer and closer towards each other, and kiss.

Whenever they kiss, it has been very naturally…  
But why do N feel nervous when he was giving her the CPR?

“Touko…?”  
“Yes?”  
Both of them staring into each other’s eyes.  
“… Do you have romantic feelings for me?”  
“…” She pauses.  
N is waiting patiently, his eyes are shaking, and reflects the moon lights.  
“I…” She opens her mouth.  
A sound of stomach growling, puts them in a pause.  
The redness on her face rises up.  
N chuckles: “That’s true, we haven’t eaten yet. Now that I’m also feeling hungry.”  
He stands up.  
As Touko gets up half way to follow him, he stops and turns to her: “Ah, you are probably not not convenient to move right now, just sit and wait.”  
“…” She sits back down and nods quietly, “We should take out our Pokemon.”  
“That’s right, they will need food.”  
Touko throws up all of her Pokeball, six red lazor comes out of the Pokeball land on the ground.  
“Let’s go find some food, for dinner everyone.” She says.  
Victini, Togekiss, Venasaur, Kingdra, Pigeot and Ampharos all look at her with concern.  
Touko notices it’s probably her current appeance. And perhaps, the Pokemon can hear the amount of trouble they went through inside of their Pokeball.  
“Vic…” Victini flies beside her, lightly taps her on her wet hair.  
“They are concern about you.” N walks to the Pokemon, with Zekrom stands behind him, “We are alright. Don’t worry. You must be tired and hungry, let’s go find some food and rest up.” He smiles.  
Touko’s Pokemon exchange looks with each other, nods and give N energetic responds, they begin to find food in the forest.  
A light pat on top of Touko’s head, he grins and walks away.  
She touches where he pat her, her face blushes as her heart skips a beat.

She silently watches his back disappear into the forest, then turns to the fire woods in front of her.  
 _“… Do you have romantic feelings for me?”_  
N asked earlier…  
She doesn’t know what to answer.  
It’s the feeling she has right now… a romantic feeling?  
Or is it just his constant tease and misleading words that got her feel this way?  
Lately, her heart hasn’t stop pounding so fast around him, nor she’s able to take her eyes off him.  
Many times she tries to love Touya, who also treat her kindly and dear to her.  
However, no matter how many times she tried, she only sees Touya as a brother.  
Her heart is aching…  
The mind is refused to let N to know her real feelings…  
Perhaps is because… It’ll be too much pain and hurtfulness to Touya.  
She doesn’t let herself to love anyone else.  
She dips her head in the space in between both of her thights and her torso, her arms wrap around the knee.

Touya… is trapped with Tornadus because of her.  
In order to save them both, he sacrificed himself.  
“Touya…” Tears gather around her eyes, as his image appears in her mind, “Please be OK…”

A feeling of a soft fabric lands behind Touko’s head.  
She lifts her head.  
The fabric slips onto her hand, that’s gesture to pick up that fabric through her shoulder.  
N came back with a large portion of berries, still half naked.  
Along with her Pokemon with food on their hands.  
The fabric on her hand is his white jacket.  
“It looks like it’s already dry, your clothes are still wet. This shirt is big on you, you should wear it. That should cover most of your body.” He smiles.  
She glances over at his half naked bare skin torso as he sits down beside her.  
“What about you? I have a towel, so I’m alright.”  
“I’m OK, I don’t catch cold that easy. I’m used to living in a wild with Pokemon, remember?” He leaps his left arm, stretches to Touko’s left side of her head without her noticing, and pushes her to his head level, both of their head are close with each other.  
“…”  
“Were you crying?”  
“…” She reacts, and holds in her tearing face, “…”  
“Are you blaming yourself for Touya again?”  
“… I was wondering… where he is…”  
“It’s dark, we’ll continue look for him tomorrow. For now, we should regain our energy, rest up and make sure our clothes are all dry out for us to move around.”  
She nods quietly.  
N closes his eyes, gently pets Touko on the top of the head with kind grin: “Let’s not worry about it. There’s no Pokemon around in this forest either. Sorry there isn’t much I can do about it right now, but if you want to let out your emotions, you can let it out on me.”  
“… Thank you, N.” She cloes her eyes, her heart feels warm and fuzzy.

Touko is behind the tree, takes off her cloth, have it falls on the ground.  
Without any underwear or bra, she puts on N’s white jacket, the length is below her butt area.  
At least it’s dry, it’s not as transparent as she expects it to be. But as she buttons up the shirt, it’s somewhat loose on her.  
But, her private part definitely pokes out of their shapes.   
She covers both of her breasts, and shrugs with an embarrassing look.

Her back is facing the tree, she turns and peeks at N.  
N remains in his position in front of the camp fire, didn’t turn around to look.  
Come to think of it, N isn’t a really perverted person.  
He’s too pure and innocent.  
But, if she remember correctly…  
There was this side of N she saw back they first meet.  
The one that teased her about inappropriate thoughts.  
She remembers really clearly,  N had always been mysterious to her, at that time, he was like a man with two faces.  
Right now, this N… is the N she fell inlove with from the beginning.  
The gentle person, that takes good care of everyone around him, like Zekrom.  
She has almost forgotten that dark side of him when they were rivals with each other three years ago.

Suddenly, Touko steps onto something.  
It’s soft and squishy.  
She’s slowly frighten,  so scared to the point that she screams out in her sharpest voice.  
This soft squishy things, also makes a sound.  
In this quiet night, and the squeak sound, it frightens Touko.

N immediately drops the tree stick off his hand, stands up and turns to Touko’s direction.  
“TOUKO?” He immediately runs, she already runs towards him.  
“TOUKO!” He shouts as he runs.  
Without looking forward or back, she closes her eyes and immediately pump right into him, both of them fall on the ground with her heavy impact.  
“Ouch…” N is hissing from his pain, he barely lifts up his head, “What’s going on…?”  
Touko is trembling on top of his body: “I…I step on something really soft and squishy…” She looks to him with tears around her eyes.  
“Is it a Pokemon? Or just mud?”  
“I’m not sure!” She cries and shouts.

“Alright, calm down.”  
Without noticing, Touko is actually in a bend over position on her pelvis points up, with both of her arm support on N’s shoulder. His over size shirt is displaying some, which the inbetween gap of her chest.  
From the back angle, her butt is probably displaying clearly.  
He blushes and immediately turns his head away.  
“Errr?” She is confused.  
“… Maybe you should get off me first…”  
“Ah… I’m sorry!” She gets off, and stands up, remain trembling with her head dips down.  
He grabs onto her hand that’s in front of her chest, and holds on to them.  
“Don’t worry, let’s go check it out.”  
He walks ahead, and have Touko stays in the back while holding her hand.  
They approach the area slowly, with caution.

Touko gulps, as she peeks behind the tree she was in, a silhouette of a rodent slowly appears.  
“Mincci…” A grey colour chinchilla Pokemon is visibly hiding behind that tree, with mud all over it, and it looks like it’s crying. Its eyes are gathered with tears, and the body is trembling.  
“A Minccino?” Touko let go of her tension.  
“Mincci…” Minccino hides behind the tree, peeks out at Touko and N who’s standing in front of it.  
“So it was you… Are you hurt?” N bends down on his knee, and pulls his arm out, gestures to letting this little frighten Pokemon is hold on to his hand.  
“Mincci…” Minccino hesitates. It looks at N who reaches to his pocket, displays the oran berry on his hand.  
N smiles gently, gives it slightly comfortableness.  
Minccino nods, and grabs onto the berry on his hand, and munches on it slowly with nervousness.

“It’s adorable!” Touko bends down to Minccino’s level, raises her hand and about to pet it.  
Minccino trembles, drops the berry off its hands and hides behind the tree again.  
“Huh?!” She’s confused with Minccino’s reaction.  
“You stepped on this poor thing earlier.” N bends down and picks up the berry off the ground, and passes it back to Minccino, “It must be afraid.”  
“Ah, that’s right.” Touko vows, “I’m very sorry Minccino. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was very dark, I didn’t know what it was. Can I take a look at your injures, at least let me wipe you clean?” She leans her hand forward, waiting for its respond.  
Minccino steps back.  
Seeing Touko looks troubled like this, N sighs with grin.  
He passes an Sitrus Berry onto her hand, she looks to it, and exchanges a look with N.  
He nods.  
She gulps, looks to Minccino with her hand in front of it with Sitrus Berry.  
The nervousness is causing her hand trembles, and a cold sweat is slowly driping down from her head.  
“I won’t hurt you Minccino…”  
“That’s going to scared it even more. You know that never works?” N spits out these words with a mischievous chuckle.  
“Oh be quiet!” Touko shouts at him.  
Minccino steps backwards even more with the half eaten Oran Berry still holding with both of its hands.  
“I’m sorry!” Touko reacts, she tries to put a smile on her face, “Here, some Sitrus berry will help you gain some energy, I promise!” She smiles.

Minccino looks at her berry, and looks at the bigger berry on Touko’s hand.  
It immediately finish eating on the Oran berry, and takes the ones from her hand.  
Touko has the biggest smile on her face, and carefully pets on Minccino’s ear.  
“Mincci, min!!” Minccino says with happiness.  
“Delicious? Minccino?” Touko smiles.  
Minccino nods with happiness.  
N knees down on both of their level: “That’s great, Touko.”  
“Yup!” Touko nods.  
Watching how happy Touko is by her accomplishment, N can’t help but laugh too.

Without noticing, it’s already getting late.  
Touko started yawning, and Minccino fell asleep soundly on her lap.  
She turns to her back, sounds coming from the back with N working on something.  
He’s walking back and forth and piles up leafs.  
Touko looks confused, she holds Minccono carefully, and places it on the branch.  
She walks to N.  
“What are you doing?”  
“ A bed.”  
She sees one bed shape forms by leafs, the leafs are the driest and cleanest that he found.  
N must spent a lot of time looking for those leafs.  
It looks like just a single bed.  
“It may not look as comfortable, but at least it’s something.” He puts both of his arm on his waist.  
“Errr? Are we sharing the one bed?”  
“Yup!” He smiles.  
“…” Some delay reaction, and thoughts goes all over her head. Body heats are rising up to the max, she freaks out, “WHAT?!!!!!” She immediately shakes both of her hands, “No… I’m… … Sleeping together with another man… that… such thing… that…” She doesn’t know what she says anymore, she’s panicking. Many thoughts of 18+ adult situations are going around her head.

“It’s a joke.” N chuckles.  
“Errr?”  
“I wanted to see your reaction.”  
“… You…!!” Touko clenches her fists, and rages at N.  
“Hahaha, the bed is yours.” He walks to the camp fire.  
Her eyes follow his direction: “What about you?”  
“Did you forget? I grew up sleeping with my friends in the forest. I can just sleep near the branch near you.” He stops and smiles, “And watch over you. I mean, You have a cute sleeping face, Touko.”  
“That’s creepy!” Touko shouts.  
He chuckles.

Near the camp fire, N is sleeping with Minccino holding on his arm, while Touko is sleeping beside him.  
He also made a blanket with multiple long banana leafs, she’s shocked how creative and resourceful N is.  
It’s not the most comfortable, but at least she’s keeping in warm in her clothes, and plus N’s white jacket.  
While he’s wearing his turtle neck sleeping.  
The jacket smells like water, but still slight smell of N’s scent.  
She peeks at N who’s sitting on the branch sleeping near her.  
He seems asleep soundly, at least Minccono is comfortably sleeping on his arms.  
Watches him hugging Pokemon to sleep, that’s really adorable.   
She can’t help but giggles.

“And you said who the creeper is?”  
N suddenly speaks with his eyes close, it scared Touko.  
He opens one of his eyes, he’s wide awake.  
“…” Touko blushes, “I… I thought you were asleep…”  
“Not until you fall asleep.”  
“… ” She hides her face under the leaf blanket.  
“Did you need something to cuddle with?”  
“I’m not a child anymore.”  
“Then… Are you afraid to sleep outside like this?”  
“No!” She pouts.  
He snickers.  
Seriously, he really likes to tease her.  
After a long pause…  
“Good night, Touko.”  
“… Good night.” She turns her entire body away back facing him.

 

How can she fall asleep, her heart is pounding rapidly.  
When she closes her eyes…  
N’s face are filling all over her mind.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't intend to write this in such sexual tension manner... seriously!   
> Stay tune for next chapter!


	58. Whereabouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures continues.  
> As Touko and N are continued to search for Tornadus and Thunderus.   
> The night they spent together, it's bringing their feeling closer.

 

* * *

**_ Black  _ ** ** 2 ** **  and White ** ** 2  ** ** 57: Whereabouts **

A cold water drips down from above the ceiling, falls on Touya’s face.  
The teen vaguely wakes up from the coldness of the water drop, slowly opens his eye lids.  
Bianca’s face is above him with the concern look.  
He gets up, he hisses from the pain from his head, and holds on to it with his left hand.  
“Touya!” She says with relief with her hands hold together in a bud shape, “You’re finally awake!”  
“Bianca…?”Touya watches her throws herself onto him, with tears gather around her eyes and smiles with relief.  
“Touya!” She hugs him tightly.  
“Are you OK?”  
She nods while she's inside Touya's arm.  
He feels trembles on her body: “Glad to know you are OK.” He grins.  
Bianca let go of Touya, looks at him with tears all over her face and her clothes.  
Touya raises up his hand, and lightly cleans the tears off her face.  
“You must be scared.” He looks around, “Where are we?”  
He browses around.  
This place seems to be constructed by wood, like a shrine temple style almost.  
With low ceiling, and a mini shrine in the center of this room.  
He takes his hands off Bianca and stands up.  
“Looks like we are in some kind of shrine… But we can’t get outside.”  
“Why?” Touya looks at the door in front of them.  
“There’s something similar to a barrier at the door.”  
Touya walks to the double wooden door that Bianca is pointing, tries to open the door with his two hands.  
“No, Touya!”  
As he touches the door, some kind of force bounces him back.  
The force pushes him on the ground and slides on the floor all the way back to where Bianca is.  
“Touya!” Bianca rushes over and pulls him up.  
He hisses from the pain, with a few scratches on his legs.  
“What was that… power…?”

* * *

“Minccinooo!!” Minccino happily sings as he rides on the back of Togekiss, where he sits in front of Touko and N behind him.

They are up high and above the forest, trying to locate whereabouts they are.  
Even the map doesn’t seem to work anymore on their Xtransciever.  
Watching her Xtransciever isn't functioning, the dot on the screen is jumping all over the place.  
“Perhaps we are still in the area where Tornadus and Thunderus are.” N comments.  
Touko nods, and puts away her Xtransciever.  
No signal for any calls, nothing is really functioning.

From far away distance, they see cloudy sky gather around in a circle.  
“Look!” Touko points at that direction.  
“Could be them! Let’s go!”  
She nods: “Togekiss!”   
“Togee!” Togekiss growls, and flies to that direction of the cloudy sky as fast as she can.  
“Hang on!” N says, “Judge by the cloud, it’s very far from here, it may cause a lot of Togekiss’ energy, let’s get drop off near by.”  
“Are you suggesting we are walking over?”  
“Yeah. It can be easier for us to get closer to them.”  
“Alright,” Touko looks to Togekiss: “Did you get that, Togekiss?”  
“Togee!” Togekiss raises both of her wings, her expression gestures that she can handle it.  
“No Togekiss, we need you to rest up.” N explains, “We might need your power to fight Tornadus and Thunderus.”  
Togekiss unwillingly turns away:“Togee…” She nods.  
“Thank you Togekiss.” Touko pets her gently, “You’ve done really well for us.”

“Min mincioo!!”  
“Are you sure you want to come with us, Minccinno?” Touko looks at him who’s sitting in front of her.  
Minccino looks up to Touko and nods with happy smile: “Mincci!!”  
He climbs onto Touko’s shoulder, and jumps to N.  
He manages to catches this little rodent, with scared face.  
“That was dangerous, Minccino…”  
Minccino hugs N tightly, and cuddle with his face.  
N chuckles: “Hahaha… That tickles.”  
Touko giggles at how close they are: “Minccino really likes you, does this mean he will join your team?”  
N pauses, he exchanges a look with Minccino.  
Minccino nods with biggest smile on his face. He raises up both of his arms high, gestures he wants to hug N again.  
N smiles: “Thank you for choosing me, Minccino.”  
“Minccino!!” They both hug each other again.

Togekiss drops them on the grass near by.  
Touko thanked Togekiss, and put her back to the Pokeball.  
“Minccino, it’ll be dangerous to follow us around.” He takes out a Pokeball, “Why don’t you stay in there?”  
Minccino leans his face close, and gives the biggest puppy eyes to him: “Mincci…”  
Judge by N’s expression, he is being soft towards this matter, afterall he’s always against Pokemon being in a Pokeball. But in this situation, they have no choice. Victini has been staying in the Pokeball all these time as well.  
Touko bends down to his level: “Minccino.”  
Minccino turns to Touko with his head tiled.  
“We are in a very dangerous mission right now, we must keep you inside the Pokeball for your safety.”  
“Mincci!!!” Minccino is trying to explain something, perhaps saying that he can help too.  
N walks close to him, picks him up with both of his hands and lifts up to his face: “Sorry, Minccino. I understand you want to help, but right now it’s too dangerous for any Pokemon. I promised once we finish our mission, I’ll leave you out of the Pokeball, and let you run around as much as you want, OK?”  
Minccino looks to the ground feeling unpleasant, a single drop of a tear is hanging around the corner of his eyes. N puts him closer, awaits for his answer. Minccino has no choice but nods with smile to agree to this.  
“Thank you!” He lifts up his Pokeball, and Minccino jumps to the direction, turns into a red lazor and goes inside the Pokeball until it’s closed tightly.

N gasps against the Pokeball tightly.  
Touko stands up, crosses both of her arms behind her back, tilts her head and leans towards him and asks: “Are you crying?”   
Watching N is trembling like this, she can’t help but ask.  
He turns to Touko , pouts.  
This side of N, is adorable.  
He really feels guilty for putting Minccino inside the Pokeball, especially with the expression Minccino gave him earlier.   
Touko raises her toes, raises her arm and softly pets on top of N’s head.  
“There there…” She giggles, “You really are a kind person.”  
“…” He looks at her with the puppy eyes, her heart skips a beat.  
She stops her pet on his head as she blushes by his expression, he suddenly grabs on her arm.  
It shocks her.

“What is it…?” She blushes.  
He leans his face close to her, Touko stands back on the ground.  
N is looking right into her eyes, with the serious look.  
She gets all tenses up, closes her eyes, and assumes he’s going to use this chance to kiss her.  
Watching her trembles, N can’t help but let go of her arm.  
She opens her eyes.

“I wanted to ask for a while… How do you feel when you sees me?”  
“HUH?!” She reacts, even redder on the face, “Wha… whaa…whaaa do you mean?”   
He places his hand in front of his chest: “When I see you, I feel happiness, warm and excitement. My heart beat goes rapidly. Sometimes I feel I might lose control and hug you tight, and kiss you.”   
“Do you know what kind of things you are saying right now?” Touko frowns with embrassing look on her, “I feel embrass just listen to you.”  
“Why do you think two people kiss each other?”  
Such an awkward question.  
Touko’s face raises up its redness, and distances herself: “Wha… what do you mean?”  
He crosses his arm: “It’s because I don’t understand what you are feelings.”  
“…” She doesn't know what to say, “… Why do you need to know so badly?”  
“Anthea and Concordia once told me, there are three different kinds of kisses, one is family love, one is friendship, and one is romantic love. If you are willing to kiss me back all these time…”  
“STOP!” Touko pushes him on the chest, with both of her arms straight up, and her head dips down, “Just stop!”  
“…” N pauses, realizes her reaction is really enormous, “Sorry if I said something that may made you feel troubled by this. But I want to know… Your feeling…”  
That’s true, Touko hasn’t respond to N’s confession.  
She turns around, back facing him without any eye contact: “Right now it’s not the time to discuss this. We have to find Touya and Bianca.”  
“Sorry…” He lowers his head, and stares at the grassy ground.  
“It’s alright.” She adjusts her hair, “You know…”  
N gazes at her back.  
“I…”

Suddenly, a sound of of crumbling.  
Strong lighting strikes down from the cloudy sky in front of them.  
The clouds are moving closer and faster to their direction.  
The lighting is brighten up the sky, which they didn’t notice that the sky has gotten darker since they arrived here.  
“Touko!” N shouts.  
“Let’s go!” Touko quickly runs to the direction, N follows her along.

This thunder is abnormal, it’s way stronger than it normally is.  
There’s no doubt, Thuderus is there!

Heavy rain starts to pour around them.  
Once again their clothes are getting soaking wet.  
Loud thunders strike around them, the sound is loud enough to frighten Touko. It triggers her to fall on the ground, into the muddy grass.  
“Touko!” N pulls her up.   
They both look up, they can vaguely see a silhouette of Pokemon.  
“Is that Thunderus?” She asks with N is holding both of her shoulder with her sitting on the ground.  
“Perhaps.”  
If Thunderus is flying on the sky…  
That could means he’s flying type.  
However if he’s a thunderstorm Pokemon, that could also means he’s electric type as well.  
Touko takes out her Pokedex, flips through the list and pages, there’s no info about this Pokemon at all.  
That’s what this mission is for…  
To get more data on these weather Pokemon.

“In order to attack this Pokemon, we must fly up…” N takes out his Pokeball, and looks at its surface being rain on by heavy rain.  
“Are you thinking of…?”  
“Reshiram is a fire dragon type, it’s a disadvantage for her ability.”  
“You are right…”  
N stands up, raises up his arm: “Zekrom, please lend me your power!”  
The Pokeball opens, a red lazor beam come out to the open space, the mighty form and loud roar of the dark red eyes dragon lands on the ground, and blows strong gusts around him.  
He turns around, signals N and Touko to climb on him with the low groan.  
Touko follows N along, sits on top of Zekrom, and hugs N’s lower waist from behind.  
“Hold me tight, Touko.”  
She nods quietly with blush on her face.

“Zekrom, let’s go find Thuderus!” He points at the center of the dark clouds, where the silhouette is.  
Zekrom groans, flaps his wings and flies up to the sky to that direction.

Thunderus is sitting on his clouds, ocassionly raises his arm, and summons thunders from the clouds.  
He turns his head to browses around non-stop, looks like he’s searching for something.  
While he raises his arm, a stronger thunder strikes. It feels like he’s playing them like an instrument.

“Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!”  
Zekrom’s wings gather with blue lighting, and shoots out a blue lighting ball against Thunderus.  
Thunderus takes the attack, without evading or counter it back, but merely pushed away slightly by the impact of the attack.  
Thunderus smirks, summons another and even stronger thunder strike towards Zekrom, which they just evaded, then he crosses his arm watches N and Touko who’s riding on Zekrom.  
“Not a scratch on him?”  Touko is shocked.  
“Could it be his ability?” N frowns, “He is summoning thunders… Therefore by aborting electric moves, it helps him regain even stronger power.”  
“Try another move, N!”  
“OK.” N tenses up, a drop of cold sweat falls down on the side, “Use Dragon Tail!”  
Zekrom turns his body back facing Thuderus, raises his tail with blue lights and strikes against Thunderus.

Thuderus got strikes down, and falls to the ground with a loud thomp.  
Zekrom chases him down to the ground level.  
The clouds are slowly moves away,  the sky is getting brighter.  The thunder stops, and the rain is slowly getting smaller then stops.  
“Right now, it’s our chance! Zekrom, Dragon Claw!”  
Zekrom raises his hand, finds Thuderus and claws Thuderus on the ground.  
He rolls over a few times and unconscious.  
“Touko!” N turns to her.  
She jumps off Zekrom who’s already lands on the ground, and throws a Pokeball out in the mid-air.  
“Kingdra, use Ice Beam!”  
Kingdra comes out of the Pokeball, and shoots Ice beam out from her mouth, it freezes up Thunderus.

“Phew…” Touko wipes sweats off her forehead, and smiles with relief.  
N jumps off Zekrom, and runs to Touko, exchanges the look with her.  
“Thank you Zekrom.” He looks up to him, and pets him gently.  
Zekrom responds with low goan.  
Touko and him smiles.

“Are you going to capture Thunderus?” N asks with hesitated look on him.  
“No.” Touko turns to her bag, reaches out a small camera dot.  
She walks behind Thunderus, who’s unconscious with the ice on his upper body, places a special red dot on his tail.  
She turns on her Xtransciever, clicks a button with a page of a radar.  
She walks back to N:“The ice will thaw out soon, so this way we can trap down to see where he’s going, and why they are causing such abscale weather.”  
“I see…”  
“Professor Juniper’s goal isn’t to capture all of the Pokemon, she’s trying to study them and understand their life style.”  
“…” N pauses. He knows it well, he has been working with Professor Juniper for a bit, and she has always been very kind to her Pokemon. Her appetence of wanting to learn about Pokemon.  
His knowledge and idea of a Pokemon professor was wrong…  
To be the bridge of communication between human and Pokemon, Professor Juniper is helping him to succeed this.

He walks towards Thunderus, knees down and places his hand on his tail where it’s not frozen.  
“Thunderus, why are you going on a rampage like this? What’s the matter?”  
Thunderus wakes up, looks to N’s direction, trembles as he’s talking.  
N closes his eyes, and nods.  
Touko watches carefully, waiting for his report.

“Ah!” A voice from inside the forest behind them.  
They both turn and look over.  
Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh arrives.  
“Mr. N, Touko!” Mei is shocked.  
“You guys…?” Touko turns towards them.  
“Hahaha, as expected from the Legendary Hero in Unova.” Kyouhei scratches his head with modest smile, “You are one step ahead of us. We had so much trouble trying to capture Thundurus.”  
Touko chuckles awkwardly: “Well… It wasn’t too easy for us either.”  
As she speaks, the three of them walks to where she is, and stops.  
Hugh asks: “So? What is Thundurus saying?” As usual, Hugh is impatient.

N opens his eyes, gazes over at Thundurus in front of him: “It’s difficult to hear clearly… But it seems like they are trying to get some kind of attention. They don’t mean to cause human or Pokemon any harms.”  
“Huh?!” Touko reacts, “Are you saying he’s only doing this for fun?”  
“That’s not OK!” Kyouhei insists, “You are causing a lot of harm to people and Pokemon!” He clenches his fists.  
Thundurus slowly thraw out of the ice on his head, and shakes the water off him.  
He smirks, his expression is telling him. “Heck, as if he’s gonna stop.”

“What kind of attention are you trying to get here? There has to be a reason.” N asks with seriously, “You mentioned something about leader… Who’s your leader?”  
Thundurus turns his head refuses to answer.  
“... Do you know where Tornadus took Touya and Bianca?”  
Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh gasp upon hearing this, they turn to Touko: “Touya too?”  
Touko has the look of distress, she nods quietly: “In order to save us, Touya got involved in the tornado caused by Tornadus.”  
“No!” Mei covers her mouth with both of her hands.  
“We must find them! Thudurus should know their whereabouts, wouldn’t he?”  
Thundurus struggles to shakes the ice off his body so he can thraw out from all the ice, but it’s difficult.  
“He refuses to tell us…” N answers.  
“WHAT A STUPID BRAT!” Hugh heavy stomps in front of Thundurus, and takes out a Pokeball from his belt, “Time to teach you a lesson.”  
“Hugh, no!” Mei runs to him, and holds him down, “Don’t hurt Thundurus! We can’t get anything out of him even if we hurt him! Plus…” She turns to N, who already has the look of disagreement to Hugh’s action.

“Can you take us there, Thundurus? The location you will be meeting with Tornadus.”  
“A location?” Touko looks at Thundurus, who’s looking unpleasant, and still trying to get out of this ice beam.  
“Please stop your mischievous behavior…” N frowns, “A lot of Pokemon and People are in danger because of your actions. Who are you trying to summon?”  
“…” Thundurus refuses to look at him or answer.

Hugh twitches his eyebrow, feeling even more impatient.  
“This is total BS!” He struggles out of Mei who’s holding him, and rushes in front of Thundurus, “You know there’s more of us, we can easily take you down, until you talk.”  
“HUGH!” Kyouhei shouts, Hugh pauses by Kyouhei’s loud shout.  
Kyouhei who often talks soft, and kind, shouting means he’s really angry at his action.  
His momentum is frightens Hugh.

“Thundurus…” N sighs, “You know where our friends might be… right? If there’s anything we can help to summon your leader… who I believe you are trying to get attention to, please do tell us.”  
Thundurus turns to N, gives him the fierce look.  
“You are lonely without your leader, right? Your leader is some where, isn’t it? So Please take us to your meeting locat…”

Suddenly, wind blows harshly, rain begins to fall.  
This can’t be Thundurus’ doing…  
Touko and N are surely know who has shown up.  
As the gust become bigger and stronger, everyone are trying to block the wind with their arm in front of them, it’s difficult to see what’s above them.

“Tornadus!” Touko shouts.  
A heavy stomp of a Pokemon lands on the ground, with four legs standing beside Thundurus, he fiercely stares over at N who’s in front of Thundurus.  
He gathers dark era around him, and shoots out in a circle of dark energy, and directly attacks this green hair man who’s near his brother.  
“N!” Touko rushes over, trying to catch him who got sent flying and falls on his back in front of her to the ground.  
“Are you OK?” She knees down, and picks him up on her knee with the concern look on her.  
He hisses from his pain, manages to get up and looks to both Thundurus and Tornadus.  
This Tornadus is different from the first time they met him.  
He’s clawing on the ground with four legs. If they remember correctly, he should have a cloud with him flying just like Thunderus, did he change forms?

Kyouhei takes out a Pokeball, waiting for the chance to fight.  
Mei also takes out Kyurem’s Pokeball, and gulps.

Tornadus throws a mirror up the air, reflects his look on it, his form changes with shine of light.  
He changes back to his cloud form.  
He roars, raises his hand that’s glowing and harshly hits against Thundurus’ ice.  
The ice crushes, and falls on the ground in crumble pieces.  
Thundurus is free again.  
He nods to Tornadus with happy smiles, and thank him.

“No way I let you escape again!” Hugh takes out his Pokeball, and throws in the mid-air.  
Samurott appears and lands on the ground.  
“Samurott, Ice Beam!”    
As Samurott shoots out Ice Beam from his mouth, Thudurus uses protect, and the beam shoots straight back.  
“HUGH!” Mei shouts, she grabs him on his lower back side ways with both of her hands, and pushes him out of the way.  
“MEI!” As he shouts, and Mei got Ice Beamed, and frozen into ice,  
Hugh opens his eyes wide,  watches Mei is frozen solid and falls on the ground , as the ice crashes out of her due to the impact of the fall, she’s unconscious on the ground.  
“MEI!” Kyouhei rushes over, holds her to his knee, “MEI!” He shakes her multiple times, still unconscious. Her body is cold, her eyes are close. He swipes the wet and cold hair that’s on her face.

Tornadus goes in front of Touko and N, without having any time reacting.  
He surrounds himself with white lights, and large strong gusts blows against them.  
“AH!” N and Touko is spinning in circle, and floating in mid-air due to such strong gust.  
He’s using Hurricane attack!  
“AHH!!” N grabs onto Touko and holds her into his arms with force. She hides her face in his chest, and neither of them can see straight.  
He merely peeks on some dark silhouette that seems like a tree, he reaches his arm out trying to grab onto that branch looking sihourette.  
The spin is too strong, it throws them off far away.  
“N! Touko!” Kyouhei shouts, as Tornadus and Thudurus escapes away.

Touko and N got thrown onto some where with trees and mountain slides, they are rolling on a sliding hill.  
Tree branches, grass and leafs are scrapping them as they roll, while N tries to protect her by holds her inside him as tight as he can.

As they roll, they rolls onto mid-air, Touko opens her eyes and peeks down.  
It’s another river below.  
She feels that N has slowly lose his gasp against her, she looks to to him.  
N has his eyes close, seems to be unconscious.  
“N?!” Touko panics, she grabs onto N on his shoulder, but can’t stop them falling.  
She points both of their head to the water, as they fall, and closes her eyes.

 

At that moment, something flies by really quickly, catches both of them and lands onto the rocks of the fast current river.  
Touko feels the jumping, while she’s holding N under her.  
They both bump as this creature jumps.  
She looks, they are on the back of a green antelope like Pokemon with long curve point horns on both side of her head.\

 


	59. The hidden feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko and N fell above the hill, and lands on a mysterious Pokemon.  
> As she wakes up with N is still unconscious,  
> She stays by his side with many thoughts of him occur to her mind.  
> Her true feeling reveals.  
> And that mysterious Pokemon who save her is...

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **58: The hidden feelings**

A piece of leaf softly lands on Touko's forehead, it awakes her.  
She vaguely opens her eyes, it looks like it's already night time.  
By the look of the ceiling, she's resting inside a tree trunk.  
With a bed made with piles of leafs.  
She turns to her right, it's forest. The bright moon light shine through the trees, beside her is a small piles of different types of berries.  
After a deep breath, she gets up.  
Hiss from the pain of her head, she touches the area where it hurts. There's some kind of cream put on there.  
She looks around her legs and arms, they are also coated with some kind of white creams.  
Could it be N that did this?  
She doesn't remember fully what happen when they fell out of that forest.  
Where's N? She concerns, she only remembered he was unconscious, and hurt.

As she's about to get up, sounds of foot steps stop in front of her.  
Touko turns over, she's shocked.  
She remember seeing that green horn Pokemon before she lost conscious. That's the Pokemon that saved them from falling onto the strong river string. This Pokemon stands beautifully, and stretches out all of her legs straight.  
"… Ah… you are…"  
Touko remembers this Pokemon from some where.  
The pokemon nods with smile on her face.  
"You saved us, right?" She climbs out from where she is with all her nibs on the ground, she raises her hand, "Thank you."  
The Pokemon closes her eyes and dips her head down to allow Touko to touches her side cheeks gently.

The Pokemon turns her head, tries to direct Touko something with her head pointing at another direction.  
"?" Touko gets up, pats the leafs off her pants.  
The Pokemon starts to step away, she follows her along.  
In another tree trunks, N is sleeping there with Audino beside him.  
Touko gasps: "N!" She rushes over.  
Audino is surrounding him with healing aura.  
He's unconscious, there are injuries everywhere on him, his white shirt is tear in many parts, and his head is bleeding slightly, Audio has wrapped bandacid around it.  
Audio might be the Pokemon that took care of her wounds as well.

"N…" She rushes over to him, looks to him with worried. It's because he was trying to protect her, that's why he's injured all over.  
Audino just finished her healing aura, she gets up and pats on Touko's back, nods and smiles. She sees through her thoughts.  
"Is he OK?" Touko asks with tears gathers around her eyes.  
"Audino, au!" She nods with smile, and exists the tree trunks.  
Touko feels relief, she wipes tears off her eyes: "Thanks Audino!"  
She turns to him, who's asleep.  
The wounds on him are slowly healing.  
The healing aura on Audio is indeed strong…

The green Pokemon smiles at Touko with relief. She taps on her shoulder with her front foot, gestures to lake direction, and points her head to the empty waterbottle beside N. It's seems to trying to tell her to let N rest and get some water.  
Touko nods, and walks to the Pokemon: "Thanks again. And you are…?"  
She takes out her Pokedex, and checks the diagram.  
"…Virizion?" She widens her eyes says with shock, "You are one of the Swords of Justice?!"  
A Gothitelle appears from the forest, surrounds her body with pink lights.  
"Allow me to translate." Gothitelle is using psychic to communicate between Touko and Virizion.  
"Virizion says you should get some water for your friend over there. And while we are there, she will explain to you."  
Touko'S face flushes with excitement: "Yes!" She picks up the water bottle from the ground then rushes back to her tree trunk where she has her bag there, takes out another water bottle and meets up with Gothitelle and Virizion.

As they get closer to the lake, Touko can hear the sound of water.  
She runs to the clear water, and fills up both of their water bottles.  
"Thank you." After filling up two water bottles for both her and N, she smiles.  
"Glad you look energetic." Virizion speaks.  
She's fascinated by the power of psychic, it can use for translating huh. She thought.  
"I saw Tornadus and Thunderus are causing trouble again. I was worried the safety for our fellow Pokemon in the forest, that's when I discovered you and the young man over there fell from above the hill. The local Pokemon alert me, so I jumped out just in time to catch you both."  
Touko vows: "Thanks again, " as she gazes at the ground: "These two… They really are causing a lot of troubles for the innocent Pokemon… as well, and the People who live in this area." She frowns.  
"Were you battling with Tornadus and Thunderus?"  
"Yes. We were asked to stop them, and find out why they are out here causing such extreme weather. But they are really stubborn, continued to run away. Now… my brother Touya is probably still trying to stop one of them…"  
"Your brother?"  
Touko dazes out, worries Touya's whereabouts.

"Could it be because of Landorus?"  
"Landorus?" Touko turns to Virizion who's looking to the moon.  
"Young lady, have you heard of the third member of 'Force of Nature'?"  
"A third member?" She tilts her head with confusion.  
"Tornadus and Thunderus were used to look after by Landorus. Landorus rules them both, and he's the only one that has the power to stop their madness. In another words, Tornarus and Thunderus are like michevious children, and Landorus is their guardian."  
"So are you saying that if we have to stop them both, we must find Landorus."  
"Yes." Virzion nods, "Only he has the power that's strong enough to stop them."  
Touko leans forward with both of her fists in front of her chest, says with confident: "Then we must find Landorus! He must be some where…"  
"We don't know the whereabout of Landorus."  
"Huh?" Touko is disappointed, "We don't know…?"  
"But legend says, " Gothitelle steps in, "Landorus only appears if Thunderus and Tornadus appear together in front of a special shrine on Route 14."  
"A shrine on Route 14 huh?" She turns to her Xtranscievers, tries to find out whereabouts they are.  
Xtransciever works, it slowly boots up and indicates where they are.  
"We are near Route 14." Virzion answers.  
"Then…!" Touko turns to her.  
"But you seems to look very tired today. Plus your friend over there needs some time to recover. If you want to look for the shrine, best to do it tomorrow." Virzion smiles, "Takes a good rest for tonight, OK? Ah, there's some Oran and Sitrus berries, nothing too fancy but enjoy."  
Virizion is right. N needs to rest up and recover his injures. "I understand. Thank you, Virizion." She says.  
Right now, N's recovery is important.  
She tightly holds her right fist in front of her chest.

As she returns back to N's tree trunk, she walks in and sits down in front of him who's asleep soundly.  
"Seriously…" Touko sighs with relief, "You had me worried there…"  
She places a water bottle beside him then she glances over at his hand that's places on top of the leaf blanket made bed by the Pokemon. Perhaps Sewaddle or Swadloon. She saw Leavanny covers the blanket on top of N as she was walking back to the tree trunk. And two Sewaddle and Swadloon were beside it. And they left upon Touko's return.  
She grabs onto N's hand, places it near her face as she watches him asleep.  
This large hand of his, his fingers are long and strong. They are warm, and soft. She grasps it tightly as tears begins to drop.  
"… You idiot…"  
Flash backs of N's depart, their reunion, his smile, his words, when he gave her the necklace, and feeling of heart fast pounding during the nights they spent together occurs to her mind.  
Her heart aches.

 _"I love you, Touko."  
"Can't wait until you fall in love with me."  
_These words often speaks in gentle tone, followed by the sweet kiss.  
It always gives her the rapid heartbeat.  
Watches N injures like this, she refuses to have thoughts of being apart from him again.  
 _"I wanted to ask for a while… How do you feel when you sees me?"_  
"When I see you, I feel happiness, warm and excitement. My heart beat goes rapidly. Sometimes I feel I might lose control and hug you tight, and kiss you."  
"Why do you think two people kiss each other?"

"Idiot…" She dips her head, "I've always… been in love with you, N." She sniffles.  
Gently she touches his face, leans her body forward, glances at his sleeping face. That looked frown, and now seems more relax.  
She closes her eyes, and kisses him on the lips.  
"I love you…"She quietly says, "After this, I will properly tell you how I truly feel…" She grins.

A little later into the night. N's hand twitches.  
He slowly opens his eyes, looks above him.  
It's night time.  
He looks to his right, Touko is holding his hand and fell asleep beside him side way facing him.  
"…Touko?" He calls her name quietly.  
Touko immediately wakes up from his movement but with her eyes half open.  
"N…" She mumbles. She tries her best to open her sleepy eyes.  
He gets up only with his torsal: "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asks with concern.  
"That's my question to you." She pouts. She lies there beside him, with her long hair scatter all over the leaf, her neck is visiable with her tantop with some short baby hair, the gap of her two breasts are visible with the direction and position she's in with him.  
Strange thoughts is occurring to his mind, he's trying to shake it off.  
"…you… You seem energetic." He smiles with relief as he looks away.  
"…" She blushes, "Of course!" She pouts and turns her head away as well.  
Then she notice she's holding his hand the entire time she was asleep, she let go of it immediately and curves up to hide her embarrassment.  
Then she remembers, and gets up: "How's your body? Are you feeling any pain?" She looks to the water beside him, she grabs the water bottle, "Here's some water."  
"Thank you." N takes the water bottle from her.  
"And?"  
He takes a few gulps of the water, and he turns to her: "I'm feeling alright. It seems there's a lot of scratches all over." He chuckles, lifts his arm and browses around his physical appearance, "I mean my clothes are a messed. Nothing serious."  
"… That's good to hear." Touko exhale with relief, "Audino was the one that heal you, and the blanket was made by Sewaddle , Swadloon and Leavanny."  
"Oh," He lifts his blanket slightly, and looks to the ground of leafs, "That's very nice of them. I should thank them."  
"I already did."  
"I see. Thank you." He reaches his hand out and gently touches her face, "I'm sorry for making you worry."  
"It's no problem… You were trying to protect me…" Her body feels hot… "This is why you got hurt like this… I should be the one to say sorry…"  
Her heart is beating rapidly, her mind feels blank.  
"…" He grins politely.  
Then he notices he's just been feeling her cheek, her face is red. He retreats.  
There's this again… the strange thoughts…

He browsers around: "Where are we?"  
"I was told that we are some where on Route 14."  
"Route 14? The hidden route?"  
"Ah, it doesn't appear on the Xtransciever map."  
"Route 14… That's near the Abundant Shrine."  
"Abundant Shrine?"  
N nods: "There's a small village there, and 'Forces of Nature' visits there often. It's because that's where Landorus is."  
"…" Touko is silent.  
Seeing Touko's expression change, N is confused: "What… what is it?"  
"If you knew about Landorus and the shrine, why didn't you say anything in the first place?" She says with annoyance.  
"That's because Landorus can only be summon if Tornadus and Thunderus appear together."  
"…" Touko has no argument about that, since Virizion told her the same thing.  
Then a thought came across her mind.  
"Then… If you knew that and told us earlier, we could have look for the shrine first."  
"That was my intention in the first place. I remember mentioned this to you."  
"…" She opens her mouth, she doesn't remember he said anything like that to her.  
She doesn't look convince that she forgot he mentioned it. "Well… We dealt with a lot of trouble caused by Tornadus and Thunderus, it's understandable. Plus we have to find a way to gather them both to the shrine in order to wake up Landorus."  
"I understand." She turns away.  
Ah she looks pissed. N thought.

A thought came to her mind.  
When she saw Tornadus again with Kyouhei, Mei and Hugh. Touya wasn't with him,  
Does that mean…?  
She widens her eyes: "N!"  
N is eating the oran berry, and turns to her.  
"Touya… Touya might be in there!"  
"You mean… In… the Abundant Shrine?!"  
"Yes!" Touko leans closer to N, "We must go save him!"  
Touko immediately ready to rushes out the tree trunk.  
"Wait!" N pulls her arm, as she loses balances and falls onto N.  
As her body weight lands on his injure area, he groans.  
"I'm sorry!" Touko immediately flips her body with concern, "Did it hurt?"  
N has one of his eyes open with grin: "Hahaha, just landed on the injury. It's alright."  
Then N notices.  
Touko is in a position where she's bend over in four, with her butt curves up, both of her arms and legs and splits up on both side of his body.  
Her two round chests are hanging right in front of his face, he can see the gap. Especially with the tears shape of her breasts around her white tantop, it's even more visible.  
However, Touko doesn't seen to notice her current position.  
His heart beats rapidly, sweats are falling all over.  
There's the strange thoughts again…  
He has the eager… to push her and…

"N?" She asks, confused by his hot blushing face.  
Is it because she's too closed to him, "Why did you stop me?" She asks.  
"I… Well… it's still dark… perhaps we should wait until the morning, so it's easier to find. This is a hidden route, we don't have map to find our way out."  
"… You are right." Touko tries to reposition herself, lifts her left hand, about to get up But her leg slips.  
She falls onto N once again.  
She gets up, notices his hand is tightly grasps onto her left chest.  
"Ah…" She moans.  
Her voice sounds sexy, N is having a hard time resisting this thought. The temperature of his body is raising… His heart is beating rapidly.  
He's expecting a slap from her, but he's too shock to move his hand out of her chest. As he notices her movement in front of him, he flinches.  
"…N…" Her voice is shaky, instead of slapping of yells at him, she looks at him with her face blushes, "…" A single drop of tear is hanging around the corner of her eyes.  
Her breast is so soft and firm… and warm… It's almost the size of his hand…  
This strange feeling… he gulps. Cold sweats are falling all over his face.  
"Your hand…"  
As he twitches his hand with her words, he let go of her chest.  
"I… I'm sorry…" N apologizes, remain shocked by it.  
His hand still have the feeling of her warm breast, his heart is beating rapidly.

Touko hunches her back, covers her chests with both of her arms cross, and holds onto her shoulders. She's back facing him, and looks to the night sky.  
She dips her head down, face is blushing.  
She doesn't hate the feeling… For some reason.  
Her heart is beating fast, she wonders if N fell the same sexual tension in this.  
It's because she fell it… She fell it clearly.  
She fixes the front of her hair, and display her bright pink lips under the moon light.  
As she glances to her chests that perks up from her hunches her back, and roses up with her arms.  
This is a weird sensation she's feeling. Somehow she's looking forward for more physical contact like this from him. But she's also self-concious about what expression she made that must embarrassed her in front of him.  
She shakes her head and slaps both side of her face to gets these weird thoughts off her face.

"Touko…" N places his hand on her shoulder, it flinches her from her thoughts.  
"Ah!" She quietly says, as she turns to him, leans away from him.  
N is also blushing, his face is red.  
He opens his mouth as he's about to say something.  
Touko tries to say something to stop this awkward silence, but no words are coming out of her mouth either.  
It's either because it's night time…  
Or some sort.  
He hugs her from behind, lost control of his mind, leans forward on her neck and kisses on the the back of her neck.  
"Ah…" She moans, her body is feeling hot.  
He slowly moves to the shoulder, and takes off her vest.  
It feels nice… Her heart is beating rapidly.  
She tries to stop him, but her body is moving with the sensation of this kiss on its own.  
Then he stops, and distances her from him.  
"Sorry…" He blushes, "I…"  
He looks at her, her face is blushing. The look on her right now, it's giving him even stronger feeling…  
"We should rest up…" He looks away.  
She nods quietly.

She gets up , and pats the leafs off her shorts, he turns to her.  
"I'm going back to my bed, if you need anything, you can call me up. My tree trunk is beside yours."  
"… Touko… wait."  
Touko turns around as N grabbed to her arm.  
"What is it?"  
"…" He hesitates, looks to the right and left, "Would you like to sleep beside me tonight?"  
Touko widens her eyes, the redness of her face rises up immediately. She's too stunned to say anything.  
"You see, it's cold at night." N's not making any eye contact with her as he speaks, he looks embarrassed, "If two people are sleeping together, I can share my body heat with you. You are only wearing shorts and tantop… with Leafs made blanket… won't be enough…" As he scratches his face lightly with his index finger, he peeks at her to wait for her respond with the puppy look.  
He doesn't know what he's thinking. Have her sleep beside him might turn on his the other side…  
He might lose self control and kiss her again.  
But…

What's this unfair and adorable look on him. Touko thought.  
There's not possible to say no with that expression.  
She can't tell if he's doing it on purpose, or is it his obliviousness.  
After that kiss on the neck…  
She's not thinking clearly either.

Follow by a sigh, she stretches out her right arm and points at him with her index finger: "One condition, don't get any weird ideas. Just…Just for this one night alright?" She wonders if N has the same understanding of meaning behind a man and a woman sleep in the same bed.  
N stares at her with daze, think over what she said. He nods with gentle grin: "I promised."  
Her heart skips a beat.  
She walks over to his side, as he shifts over, lifts up the leaf blanket made by Audino, that's cover on top of him.  
Touko roses up her arms and chest, quietly sits down and lies beside him.  
As both of their faces are lying side ways, face each other.  
N giggles.  
"What…'s with that laugh? What's so funny?" She blushes.  
"It's a happy feeling." He reaches out his hand, gently touches her face, "To sleep next to the special girl in my mind."  
"…" Touko blushes, "Idiot… Do you know what it means when a guy and girl lie down on the same bed?"  
He blinks a few times, looks above him and in his deep thinking mode.  
Touko is patiently waits for his answer.  
"Kiss?" He raises one of his eyebrow.  
Touko opens her mouth with shock: "That's what you think? You really are a 'kiss maniac'!"  
"I enjoy kissing with you." He grins with the silly look.  
The redness of her face rises like bar, she covers her mouth.  
"Come to think of it, Touya doesn't seem to like kisses."  
What is he talking about? "Touya…?" She asks with the confused look.  
"I might have made him angry for kissed him twice. I mean kiss is something you do to someone you love, right?"  
He turns to Touko, who's completely stay in her position, with the stun look on her.  
She seems like she's slightly trembles.  
Touya and N kissed?! She gulps.

"Touko?" He leans closer.  
"Good night." She turns her back face him.  
"… Are you mad about this…?" He's concerned.  
"No, not at all. Good night! We have to be fully awake tomorrow and find Touya." She sounds irritated.  
"Mmm…" N nods, "Good night."  
Touko still has her eyes open, many thoughts are going through her head.  
Does N kiss anyone like a casual thing to do?  
Is there no boundaries or preference to him?

A feeling of a hug from behind, wraps the arm around her lower waist.  
She widens her eyes, her heart skips a beat.  
"I won't do anything, I promise. I'm only trying to keep you warm, like I promised."  
"..." She's silent.  
"Don't worry, we'll find Touya and Bianca tomorrow. So sleep tight." He says gently.  
Upon N's confession, and his warm hug from behind, she feels ease, and slightly relax.  
This physical touch, the body warmth, and the rapid heart beat.  
She closes her eyes tightly.  
Her body temperature feels hotter than usual...  
Is she the only one that's feeling these rapid heart beat?  
Does he feel the same way right now?  
This feelings she has for him, has grown stronger some how.  
Slowly she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	60. Touya's determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Pokemon that has the power to stop Thunderus and Turnadus?  
> How do they summon him?  
> As Touya wakes up with Bianca, they are trying to find solution.  
> On the other hand, the Touko and the others are also on the move in continue to search for Touya and Bianca.  
> What tactic will they use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continue support on this FF!  
> Happy Reading!

 

* * *

**_Black_ ** **2** **and White** **2** **59: Touya's determination**

Touya and Bianca are sitting inside a structure that looks like inside of a shrine.  
He sits with one leg lies on the ground and one leg up, both arms stretch out in the back on the wooden tile ground. He turns to Bianca, who has her arms wrap around her rosed up legs, she rests her chin on top of both of her knees. She looks gloomy and worry.  
"Don't worry." Touya pats the top of her head.  
Bianca turns to him.  
"Touko and them will find us. Cheren has been trying really hard to find you."  
"Cheren?" She widen her eyes, as they trembles.  
Touya tils his head, looks at her and smirks.  
"You know how reliable he is."

Bianca zips her lips, image of Cheren is rushing everywhere to find her appear in her head.  
"Do you remember?"  
She looks at Touya who lifts up his head, and gazes at the ceiling above them.  
"The time you were lost and hid some where on route 1 because you were chased by the Patrat you got angry of? I don't quiet remember the full story." Touya chuckles, "But we were really worry. Cheren went ahead and look for you, he knew your normal hiding spot when you are scared."  
"Then Cheren found me under the tree trunk cover by a large leaf." She giggle.  
"Is that where it was?" Touya turns to Bianca.  
She nods with smile.  
"Hahaha." Touya laughs.  
"Afterwards he lectured me quiet a bit." She sighs with grin.  
"Cheren has always been like a big brother to us, despite we are the same age. He would always lecture us, and the most knowledgeable one among us all."  
She nods as she blushes.  
"So?" He turns to her once more, waits for her respond, "Don't looks so gloomy."  
"Mhm, I trust Cheren."  
"He understands you the most, he's really worry. He will find his way to get to you."  
"Yeah…" She nods and grins.  
"Phew… That's great."  
"Huh?"  
"You are finally smiling."  
Bianca blushes, she covers both sides of her cheeks with her hands and turns away feeling embarrassed.  
"It's all because of Cheren." Touya closes his eyes, and lifts his head. "Love is such an amazing thing. It motivates people, and gives them faith."  
She gazes at Touya expresses such statement. Cheren's face appears in her mind, her heart skips a beat: "You are right." Bianca smiles, she feels slightly relief. Thinking about Cheren sure do eases her mind slightly.  
"Come to think of it." Touya turns to Bianca again, "Are you both going out yet?"  
"HUH?!" Bianca freaks out, straights out both of her legs, she has her eyes and mouth wide open but no words are coming out, except the redness of her face rises.  
Judge by her extreme reaction… Touya leans towards her: "What's with that reaction? Did I misjudge something? You both are aware you like each other right?"  
"Yes… but…" Bianca waves both of her hands in front of her. She stops and looks away, "He hasn't ask… We both are busy and live in different city now and all…"  
"But you visit his academy often, correct?"  
She nods: "But we hardly have alone time and… Cheren doesn't show his affection, therefore…"  
"I get it." Touya chuckles, "That Cheren..."

At the corner of Bianca's eyes, she sees an orange light in the center behind where she sits.  
"Touya!" She turns over, Touya looks to the same direction.  
Both of them surrounds in the center of this place, there's a small orange light in the center of this small shrine house.  
The aura around this sphere light seems to grow brighter and stronger.  
"What is it?" Touya reaches out his hand, but some kind of barrier reflects from reaching.  
"Ah!" Hiss from the pain as he retreats.  
"Are you alright?" Bianca asks.  
Touya stares into the sphere.  
A pair of eyes opens, he flinches.  
The texture of this sphere, looks similar to Tornadus and Thunderus, but in orange colour.  
"Could there be a third of them?!" Touya frowns.  
Bianca stands up: "Landorus!" She answers, as she turns to Touya, "This must be Landorus!"  
"Landorus?"  
"I've read the report N has written, Landorus is the leader of Thunderus and Tornadus. He's the only one that can stop their abnormal power."  
"Then?" Touya turns to the spare again, "Landorus, can you hear us?"  
The aura around the spare changes its pattern slightly, as it's giving them a respond.  
Touya looks at the spare, he gulps.

* * *

Touko opens her eyes, she's facing N who's also facing her in his sleep. She was surprised at first, but before she reacts with embrassement she remembers N asked her to stay over for the night.

She looks closely, remains in her sleeping position.  
He has that peaceful face when he's asleep.  
Display his long eye lashes, and his mouth is opened slightly, and can hear him breath quietly.  
The center of his bangs slides down slightly, to the length of his nose, it looks so silky and soft.  
She swipes his hair, with curiosity.  
So she slept beside a guy…  
She panic at her first reaction.  
Although it's not too strange to her, since her and Touya often share the bed. But N is a different.

Her hand moves on its own, and lightly touches his face.  
He opens his eyes, she shrugs.  
She tries retreat her hand, but he grabs to her hand and grins.  
"It seems someone can't keep her hand off me. Try to attack me in the morning? How courageous of you."  
"No…" Touko makes an awkward face, "There was something … a bug… I was trying to…" Her face blushes, and lots of sweats falls down on her face as she speaks.  
As she sees N approaches closer, she closes her eyes tightly.  
She trembles, waiting for N to make a move.  
But nothing, she opens one of her eyes.  
N is smiling.  
"What is it? You seem nervous."  
Touko throws him off, and sits up: "It's nothing." She's embarrassed and irritated.  
"Liar."  
"Huh? Believe it or not, it's up to you." She turns her back face him.  
"There's no bug on me. If there was, you would have flinched or screamed."  
"…" That's right… she forgot she's afraid of bug Pokemon. And he knows it clearly.  
"Your shoulder…" N sits up, grabs onto her arm, "There's scratches."  
"Might be from the fall yesterday." Touko turns to her shoulder.  
He leans his face closer, a feeling of soft warm lick on the shoulder where the scratch is.  
"Wha… what are you do…"Touko's body reacts to it: "…" She can't speak…  
The temperature of her body raises with this strange sensation. Her mind goes blink, her face blushes, "N… what are you… Please stop…"  
As he licks the place, then slowly he kisses her on the shoulder, slowly moves upward to her neck.  
Touko trembles, she's having werid feelings that she hasn't fell before.  
This feeling is giving her rapid heart beat, but she doesn't dislike this feeling.  
Her body feels hot, she's feeling the kiss N is giving her.  
She turns her head towards him, both of their face meet.  
Her mind is blank as she gazes into his eyes.

"Last night, I had this dream. It's you sitting beside me, and said that you want to confess something properly to me."  
Touko widens her eyes with shock, her mouth twitches with awkward chuckle: "Ahaha, is… is that so?" She turns her head away.  
He heard her… He heard her!  
She flinches… embarrassment is filling all over her mind. She's trying to come up with a comeback, but she can't think clearly.  
She peeks over at N behind her, he smiles gently.  
"I wonder what does that Touko wanted to tell me… In that dream."  
"…" Touko pouts, as she turns her head away with her face blush.

She gets up from the bed, ties her hair up.  
N quietly watches her, as her nice slim body shape are glowing in the morning sun light.  
Her raise up arms, perky butt, slim waist and her long skinny legs.  
It's giving N the nervous heart beat, he coughed.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yah, all thanks to Audino and Virizion. Of course you as well." He grins.  
"I mean… Can you move around freely?"  
"Yeah." He lifts up the leaf blanket.  
She turns away from him with embarrassment: "… Well then… Let's go find Touya."  
He nods at her and gets up.

Touko lowers her back as she steps out of the tree branch where she placed her bag before she stay at N's tree branch.  
She turns her head, he's standing in front of the lake, seems to be looking for something.  
"What are you doing?" She walks towards him whiles wear the bag pack on her bag.  
N, who's not wearing his cap turns to her.  
"I was wondering if Virizon is around, to thank her for saving us."  
She places both of her arms cross behind her, as she straighten her back and grins: "She's one of the musketeers, she must be some where else now to protect other Pokemon."  
He turns to Touko, grins: "That's true."  
A quick skip of heart beat, she blushes.  
She still feels the throbbing heartbeat from the things they have said to each other, the physical contact they since last night.  
She feels embarrassed and shy to think back.

She takes out her Xtransciever, she press a few button to get the compass somewhat works around the map drawing behind the arrow.  
N leans over to her Xtransciever and checks where the arrow is pointing: "Route 14 seems to be just around the corner."  
She nods, and takes her steps and proceeds the direction.  
As she walks ahead, N looks at her pony tail that's swing around with her walking motion.  
"You look a lot different with your hair tie up." He catches up to her.  
"Huh?" She turns to him with irritated look, "What does that mean?"  
"You look more feminine with your hair down." He continues his grin, "Why not keep your hair down more often."  
"…I… I prefer the pony tail." She lifts her head and answers with her eyes close as she turns her back facing him, and they continue to walk, "Girly look doesn't suit me."  
"I'm sure you will look really beautiful with a dress."  
She stops once again, turns to him with irritation: "Stop these imagination already! We are on a mission here! Be serious!"  
He stops, his looks guilty: "Sorry…"  
She inhales a deep breath: "Sorry for raising my voice." She continues to walk.  
N catches up along with her, with relief grin. That was abit of childish of him, he thought.  
Touko is scary when she's upset.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Mei?"

Kyouhei asks with concern, as Mei is being carried on top of Hugh's back while they are walking. She seems exhausted from the previous injures she got from Thunderus.  
Hugh insists to carry her on his back, since she was protecting him from the Thunderus' attack. Although even that wasn't the case, Hugh would take the initiative to carry her anyways.  
It's the same thing since they were young, and Kyouhei would not get in the way with Hugh. Since both Hugh and Mei are sastified that way.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to a Pokemon Center?" Kyouhei asks again with concern, he takes out the pokeball, "Salamance can take you there…"  
She shakes her head with tired smile: "I'm alright. We must find the Tornadus and Thunderus…"  
"Idiot!" Hugh lifts his head, his tone and head lifts flinches Mei as her head backs off few centimeters, "Stop pushing yourself. Or you will cry to me again."  
She pouts: "…Why must you raise your voice? I thought you were sweet." She turns her head away.  
"Why should I do such things to you." He twitches his eye brow.  
Kyouhei on the side giggles: "That's not true, Mei. Hugh has a soft heart, he's always worry about everybody. He's being hypocritical. Especially towards you."  
"Oh shut up!" Hugh turns to Kyouhei with rage.  
He distances himself a few inches away from him with mischievous chuckle.  
"And some what of an anger issue as well." He blehs.  
She understands, she knows Hugh never speaks for his kind side.  
She giggles from inside of her heart.

Mei turns to the front, she sees Cheren is running in front of them.  
"Is that… Cheren?" She says.  
Both of them look forward by her words.  
"Cheren!" Kyouhei calls.  
Cheren stops, he turns to them.  
"You guys… What's wrong with Mei?"  
"Ah…" As she opens her mouth to explain.  
"Thurnadus attacked us, and she was trying to protect Hugh…" Kyouhei explains, "Why are you in a rush? Have you found Bianca?"  
Cheren looks at Mei with concern then turns to Kyouhei: "Some what. I discovered there's a shrine above the waterfall on Route 14. Perhaps she's in there."  
"A shrine?" Hugh repeats under his breath.  
"It seems that's where they gather to summon Landorus."  
"Landorus?!" Kyouhei repeats, "You mean there's a third one?!"  
"Yes." Cheren nods once again, "Perhaps we can get some clue where Bianca is. Or maybe there's some clue in there for the way to summon Landorus to come help us… To do that… we're going to need N to communicate." He looks away, and clench his fists. Then he turns to them, "Any idea his whereabouts?"  
The three of them exchange look with each other with the concern, then turns to Cheren again.  
"Due to Tornadus and Thunderus' rampage, we all got blew away at different places. I'm sure Touko is with him…"  
"But we are not sure whereabouts they are." Hugh answers.  
"I see…" Cheren turns towards Route 14, "There's no time to chat anymore, I gatta go find the shrine and get Bianca."  
"We'll go with you, Cheren!" Kyouhei insists.  
"Alright!" Cheren smiles and the three of them run with him.

"Hugh, I'm fine now, I can run by myself. It must be harder for you to carry me while you try to run."  
"Don't be silly." Hugh objects, "You are still injure, you will just going to hold back all of us."  
"How cold, Hugh-chan." Kyouhei runs beside them and smile, "Why don't you just be honest and tell her, 'don't worry, you are gladly to carry her around all day'." He giggles.  
"Hey, are you looking for a fight? Kyouhei." Hugh twitches with his face blushes in bright red.  
It's because his rage, he almost trip over a rock, but manage to balance himself immediately and continues to run.  
He's quiet instantly, Mei hugs him tighter with her face hides on top of his spiky blue hair, and grins with blush.  
Kyouhei continues to giggle as he runs.  
Hugh fiercely stares at Kyouhei who's having too much fun of teasing them both.

* * *

The aura is sending Touya the message. Touya isn't quiet understand.

"Is there something he need?" He holds his chin and wonders. What are the ways to summon out Landorus.  
He wonders will N understand this even he's here.  
There's no actual dialogue, except the moving pattern in this glowing spare.  
Bianca takes out her research dex, searches up for Landorus. Touya turns to her upon hearing multiple peeping on her screen as she's clicking the button.  
She has a kind of watch that display a hologram, and she types in the letter on the small keyboard on the hologram.  
Technology in Unova sure evolves fast.

"Hmn…" A picture of Landorus appears on the screen, follow by Thunderus and Tornadus' pictures. The texts are flashing so fast, Touya can't catch up of what Bianca is reading. She must be really used to her job that she can read the text so quickly. As she instantly flips and closes the text window after only few second of reading.  
He's really impress by this side of her.  
She looks very professional.  
"Alright, it seems that Landorus can only be summon… "

"…It's to gather Tornadus and Thunderus together!" N answers, as they both just arrive in front of the waterfall that believes the shrine is on top of this mountain. He presses the detector machine that Touko gave him, tries to find Thunderus' location, since they put a tracking on him during previous battle.  
He holds on to his chin in deep thoughts.  
"What we need to do, it's to lure Thunderus and Tornadus together."  
"That's right. Landorus is the Pokemon that can stop Tornadus and Thunderus' mischievous behavior. In another word, Landorus is the savior to the rampage weather in Unova."  
"… Is that so?" Touko looks up to the waterfall, "Now we need a Pokemon that know how to use waterfall."  
But in Touko's Pokemon list, the only water pokemon she owns is Kingdra but only knows surf.  
"It's alright." Touko turns to N's direction as he speaks, he walks near the water and pets a Buizel that just appears onto the surface, "He said he and his friends can help us." He turns to Touko with grin, the same time another Buizel swims out of water.  
That was quick… she expresses in her mind.

He rides onto Buizel who expands the yellow ring around his neck.  
He manages to get on Buizel with his adult size body.  
Touko rides on the other one who also expands the yellow ring around his neck like a swim ring.  
"Thank you my friend." N gently pets the top of Buizel's head.  
Buizels dive into the water, swims into the waterfall and quickly swims above to the top of the mountain. Even though N and Touko were trying to hold on in the water with Builzel, but they both can briefly notice that they have went through multiple waterfall already.

"Thank you for your help!" Touko waves at the two Buizels who are swimming back to the water fall.  
They arrive in front of the forest, as they turn around and browse the place.  
This place surely is very hidden in the forest.

"N-san! Touko-san!" Kyouhei calls as he's running not far away from them.  
Both of them look behind them.  
"I'm glad you are alright!" Kyouhei says with relief, Hugh and Mei both grin from behind.  
Cheren checks up and down of N and Touko's appearance. "You… both…seem alright…" He says with sacasm.  
"Huh? Ah, you don't understand Cheren!" As Touko is about to go all ranting out to him, N pulls her vest.  
"Alright alright, there's no time to chat. Who was the one that was desparately must find Touya even at mid-night?" He turns to the little entrance form by two trees in front of them, "It seems like Abundant Shrine is right ahead."  
They all turn to that direction, sees an entrance to even deeper inside the forest.

As they pass through the entrance form by line ups of tree, it's an open space.  
Wild Pokemon are jumping in and out, grasses and trees are growing tall and green.  
Some wild Pokemon peeks their head out of grass and tree branches, checks out the rare appearances of human are entering this area.  
Everyone browses around. "Over there!" Hugh points with his head , with Mei on his back.  
They turn to the direction Hugh is pointing. A shrine is sitting there not too far away.  
Without patience, Cheren runs ahead.  
N and Touko exchange look with each other, along with Mei Hugh and Kyouhei. They follow him along.

Cheren stops, it's just a small shrine. The size looks less than one meter…  
It's impossible to fit human or even small Pokemon in there…  
"…" He clenches his fists, grinds his teeth.  
"… It's just a small shrine?…" Kyouhei gasps.  
"There's no way Touya or Bianca are in there…" Touko frowns.  
"DAMN IT!" Cheren shouts, "What's the meaning of this? Where have they taken Bianca to?"  
"Calm down…" N tries to grabs on his shoulder. But Cheren already turns around and swings his arm to tell him back off.  
"How can I calm down? Bianca… We don't know where Bianca is!"  
"…" No one says anything after, they are really shock to see this angry side of Cheren. Unlike Touko, the other people haven't seem Cheren ever get angry.  
Touko looks at the shrine.  
"Is this the place where you summon Landorus?"  
Everyone turns to Touko.  
Touko then glances over to N, waits for his answer.  
He nods: "Yes. But as we discussed before, Landorus will only appear if Thunderus and Tornadus are in the same area."  
"So we just gatta bring them both over here huh?"  
"That's right."  
She smirks, and takes out the tracking machine.  
"Let's do it."

* * *

"Touya?" Bianca watches Touya continues to stare into the orb.

There's some kind of aura seems to be taking him in.  
Is he communicating with Landorus? She wonders.

Thunderus is flying away as fast as he can, from time to time, he looks behind him.  
A cold breeze from behind is giving him chills.  
Kyurem is chasing after him.  
"Don't let him escape, Kyurem!" Mei says.  
"It's convenient to have a legendary Pokemon with you." Kyouhei expresses, "Isn't it kind of taking advantage?"  
Mei turns to Kyouhei: "Oh common, we are trying to save Unova here! Beside, Kyurem wouldn't mind helping right?" She gently pets Kyurem on the back as the three of them are sitting on his back.  
Kyurem did a low groan and blushes quietly.  
"Hehehe!" Mei giggles.  
"They both really get along." Kyouhei turns to Hugh.

Not too far away, Thunderus notice Tornadus is near him.  
Thunderus tries to signal Tornadus about Kyurem is chasing him, but Tornadus seems to be also flying away from something behind him.  
Zekrom with N on his back is flying behind.  
"Togekiss, use Dazzling Dream!" Touko commands.  
Thunderus looks forward where the voice came from, Touko is in front of them on Togekiss.  
Groups of pink sparkle are coming towards Thunderus and Tornadus, they both panic.

"Kyurem, use Ice… AH!" A drag from fast motion of Kyurem.  
He's moving towards Zekrom in high speed.  
All three of them hold on to Kyurem tightly.  
"Kyurem?" Mei tries to reach to Kyurem, but such fast speed wind are causing loud voice, Kyurem can't hear her.  
Touko reacts immediately at Kyurem's strange behavior.  
He's…flying…towards Zekrom?  
"N! Watch out!" Touko shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
